


Созидатели

by amallie



Series: Том 7 и 3/4 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Police Procedural, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, Romance, Social Issues, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 150,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amallie/pseuds/amallie
Summary: С успехом окончив курсы подготовки авроров, Гарри начинает вести самостоятельные расследования, ближе знакомится с традициями магического сообщества. Несмотря на насыщенную рабочую жизнь, не забывает о семье и друзьях, выстраивая всё более крепкие и прочные отношения.Вторая часть "Выживших".
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Том 7 и 3/4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766608
Kudos: 3





	1. Обзор прессы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les Bâtisseurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369125) by [Alixe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixe/pseuds/Alixe). 



**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажёром в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — день рождения Виктуар  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 23 сентября — 9 октября 2002

Напоминание: ВРВ — Волшебное радиовещание

«Колдуны и ведьмы, маги и предсказатели, с добрым утром!

Сегодня, 23 сентября 2002 года, мы отмечаем день Клиодны! С праздником всех ведьм, кто носит её имя». (ВРВ — Утренняя Хроника, 8:01)

Изучив «Ежедневный Пророк» от корки до корки, Молли сложила его пополам. Артур, допивая остатки чая, перехватил газету и удовлетворённо посмотрел на неё.

— Впервые я рад видеть свою фамилию в «Пророке», — заметил он. — «Гарпия и Мальчик-Который-Выжил». Отлично звучит! Кто бы мог подумать, что наша малышка Джинни однажды достигнет таких высот и появится на первой странице самой популярной газеты Англии. А вспомни, каким маленьким лягушонком она родилась!

Молли решительно отогнала непрошеные воспоминания: имя одного из её детей уже попадало в «Пророк» — в списки жертв Битвы за Хогвартс. Молли встала, чтобы забрать с плиты поджаренные тосты, и, проходя мимо мужа, поцеловала того в макушку.

— Все наши дети удивительно успешны, — сказала она.

Выпрямившись, она взглянула на настенные часы и торопливо подошла к радио, чтобы включить его. Передача Ли уже началась.

«Что нового сегодня в нашем обществе? Я мог бы сказать несколько слов о недавнем соревновании игроков в плюй-камни или кратко рассказать о великолепной ярмарке коллекционных мётел, что состоялась в прошлую субботу в Хогсмиде. Но я знаю, чего именно вы жаждете. Главная новость, что красуется на первых страницах любого журнала или газеты: помолвка Мальчика-Который-Выжил». (ВРВ — Утренняя Хроника, 8:02)

— Хватит уже умничать! — воскликнул Невилл и, сообразив, что ляпнул, поспешно добавил, скосив глаза на бритву: — И нет, я не тебе.Непереводимая игра слов. Дословно: «умничать» — обрезать волоски на четверть.

«После полудня на мирных улицах Хогсмида была замечена любопытная парочка влюблённых, что шли, держась за руки. Это вроде бы обычное явление произвело настоящий фурор. Одним из счастливых молодых людей оказался Гарри Поттер, больше известный, как «Мальчик-Который-Выжил», а компанию ему составляла Джинни Уизли, звезда-охотница «Холихедских Гарпий», клуба, что три недели назад выиграл Кубок Лиги по квиддичу». (ВРВ — Утренняя Хроника, 08:03)

— Уже все знают, кто победил, — проворчал Оливер Вуд. — Но именно мы поймали снитч!

«Первая страница «Ежедневного Пророка» сегодня радует сенсационным заголовком «Гарпия и Мальчик-Который-Выжил». «Ведьмополитен» также выпустил специальный выпуск: «Невеста Мальчика-Который-Выжил». И только «Придира» осталась верной себе, разместив на обложке статью под названием «Мозгошмыги: выдумка или реальность». (ВРВ — Утренняя Хроника, 8:04)

На кухне Гарри и Джинни рассмеялись.

«Нет смысла представлять вам Гарри Поттера. Он дважды освободил нас от Сами-Знаете-Кого. Три года назад он пополнил ряды авроров, а сейчас с блеском сдал все выпускные экзамены, что, впрочем, никого не удивило. И теперь он зачислен в постоянный штат Аврората. Однако всего меньше месяца назад его имя вновь появилось на первых полосах, когда вместе с коллегой-стажёром он произвел арест егеря, давно находившегося в розыске». (ВРВ — Утренняя Хроника, 8:05)

— Милый! — воскликнула миссис Харпер. — По радио говорят о нашем Оуэне!

«За последние несколько лет имя Джинни Уизли то и дело появлялось во всех печатных изданиях, посвящённых миру спорта. Благодаря им мы могли следить за ошеломительным взлетом её карьеры в квиддиче. Три года назад она вступила в команду «Холихедских Гарпий» в качестве запасного игрока. За это время она перешла в основной состав, заняв место охотницы, и даже успела стать звездой команды под руководством не менее знаменитой Гвеног Джонс». (ВРВ — Утренняя Хроника, 08:06)

— Слышали? Это моя сестра!

— Кстати, Чарли, мы всё ещё ждем автографов.

— Я же уже говорил: три ночных дежурства за обычную подпись, пять — если с парой дополнительных слов.

— А разве не два и четыре?

— То было раньше!

«Вернувшись в магическое сообщество в одиннадцать лет, Гарри Поттер был тепло принят всей семьей Уизли. Его друг Рон неотступно следовал за ним в каждом приключении, а все Уизли оказывали полную поддержку даже в такие непростые времена, когда весь магический мир называл его нарушителем спокойствия и нестабильным подростком с больной фантазией. Они встали на защиту Гарри, когда тот объявил о возвращении Сами-Знаете-Кого. Каждый из членов семьи Уизли по-своему сражался против Тёмного Правительства: они помогали покинуть пределы Англии тем, кто попал в чёрные списки Министерства; распространяли листовки с призывом к восстанию; участвовали в подпольном радио. Со своей стороны, Джинни возглавила сопротивление в Хогвартсе, когда школа была под контролем двух печально известных Пожирателей смерти». (ВРВ — Утренняя Хроника, 08:07)

— По этому радио всегда говорят об одних и тех же! Выключите уже эту передачу! — воскликнула миссис Забини.

«Вполне естественно, что самая младшая из Уизли участвовала в школьном восстании, когда ей было шестнадцать лет. Свидетели того исторического сражения до сих пор помнят, как Джинни вместе с двумя подругами, Луной Лавгуд и знаменитой Гермионой Грейнджер, смело атаковала грозную Беллатрису Лестрейндж перед тем, как её мать, Молли Уизли, поставила точку в карьере этой обезумевшей колдуньи». (ВРВ — Утренняя Хроника, 08:08)

— Милая, ты слышишь?

— Мы уже в курсе, Рон.

«Долгое время Гарри Поттер и Джинни Уизли имели возможность встречаться и узнавать друг друга. К схожим политическим взглядам также добавилась страсть к квиддичу. Свои первые шаги на позиции охотницы Джинни сделала ещё в Хогвартсе, когда капитаном команды Гриффиндора был Гарри Поттер. Попытка оказалась невероятно успешной и в итоге привела её к всеобщему признанию как профессионала в благородном спорте». (ВРВ — Утренняя Хроника, 08:09)

— Эй, Гвеног, приземляйся! — во всю мощь легких закричала Джильда.

— Чего тебе?

— Джинни обручилась с Гарри Поттером. Я только что услышала это по радио! О, скрытная малютка!

— Как я и говорила: квиддич всему голова. Но если она думает, что будет участвовать в Чемпионате Мира, летая в облаках, то она глубоко заблуждается! Девочки, по метлам!

«Именно благодаря таланту и упорной работе над собой, Джинни Уизли получила признание широкой публики и по праву заняла место на первой странице всех печатных изданий рядом с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Без сомнений, Гарри и Джинни — пара года. Примите наши самые искренние поздравления, и долгих лет жизни вам!» (ВРВ — Утренняя Хроника, 8:10)

Гарри и Джинни с улыбками переглянулись. Ли оказался хорошим другом.

— Обзор прессы оставляю на тебя, — ответил Гарри. — Я и так уже опаздываю на работу.

— Как и я. О, ты видел, сколько времени? Гвеног замучает меня!

— Или поздравит.

— Сразу видно, что ты её совсем не знаешь!

* * *

— Я могла бы это предсказать, — произнесла профессор Трелони, складывая пополам газету. — На это совершенно очевидно вчера указывали чайные листья в моей чашке.

Не удостоив коллегу ответом, профессор МакГонагалл взяла тост и посмотрела на гриффиндорский стол, откуда доносились взбудораженные возгласы. Судя по всему, сегодня в классах придётся изымать газеты. Не меньше четырёх точно — предсказала она.

— Какая хорошая новость! — заметил профессор Слагхорн. — Хе, хе, и никто не скажет, что я упустил из виду эту малышку. Она бы не достигла таких высот, если бы я не пригласил мисс Джонс посмотреть один матч с её участием.

— Без сомнения, Гораций, без сомнения, — пробормотала профессор МакГонагалл. Она никогда не спорила с коллегой о полезности его клуба.

— Им давно было пора обручиться, — сказал профессор Флитвик. — Ещё пять лет назад из них вышла красивая юная пара. К чему было так долго ждать?

— Мужчины не спешат жениться, — с легкой насмешкой произнесла профессор Спраут. — Такой известный молодой человек, как мистер Поттер, должно быть, думал, что она дождётся его.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда! — воскликнула профессор Трюк. — Мне уже не терпится научить их детей искусству полёта на метле.

Минерва МакГонагалл покачала головой. Неужели Роланда действительно верит, что останется хоть что-то, чему она сможет их обучить?

* * *

В Министерстве Гарри потратил двадцать минут на то, чтобы дойти от Атриума до своего кабинета. Все чиновники, что повстречались на его пути, не преминули поздравить Гарри с помолвкой и пожать руку. Тому оставалось лишь смириться и улыбкой отвечать на красивые пожелания. Добравшись до дверей штаб-квартиры авроров, он с облегчением выдохнул.

Впрочем, на этом его неприятности не закончились. Едва Гарри переступил порог Отдела, как большая часть сотрудников посчитала своим долгом подойти к нему и поздравить с радостным событием. Он потратил ещё полчаса на то, чтобы поблагодарить каждого за теплые слова, и, оказавшись в безвыходном положении, вынужден был пообещать автографы от своей невесты особо настойчивым. Принимать поздравления от близких друзей оказалось приятно, чего нельзя было сказать о едва знакомых людях, которые своими пожеланиями лишь смущали его. Такое восхваление противоречило его натуре. Гарри внезапно почувствовал, что задыхается в этом тесном кругу людей, и стал осматриваться в поисках лазейки, через которую он смог бы пробраться к своему столу. Если он сядет и начнёт работать, быть может, тогда все оставят его в покое.

Его взгляд блуждал от одного стола к другому, пока Гарри не заметил в отдалении с десяток авроров, которые держались особняком. Он ощутил к ним своего рода благодарность. По крайней мере, они проявили сдержанность. Он встретился взглядом с Дженис Давенпорт, она же Зелёная Повязка, и прочёл в нём дружескую иронию. Гарри улыбнулся и продолжил осматриваться. Киприан Малдун, что стоял чуть дальше, повернул голову в его сторону. Гарри ожидал увидеть веселую ухмылку или взгляд, полный сострадания, но столкнулся с одной лишь враждебностью. Он в удивлении отвернулся первым.

Гарри, наконец, смог улизнуть и добрался до своего стола, где его уже ожидал Причард. Убирая лишние бумаги, Гарри украдкой рассматривал тех, кто остался сидеть. Нейтральные или даже приятельские отношения были с четырьмя из них, остальные же шесть оставались для него полными незнакомцами. За эти три года они почти не разговаривали, а если и приходилось перекинуться парой слов, то сугубо по делу.

Гарри вспомнил слова Кингсли, которые тот сказал ему в день свадьбы Рона и Гермионы: некоторым аврорам пришлись не по душе чистки, проведённые Министерством перед его приходом, более того, они не разделяли политических взглядов, которых придерживалась нынешняя власть. Поддержав публично нового министра магии, он тем самым привлёк к себе внимание оппозиции.

«Это неизбежно», — подумалось ему. Всегда найдутся недовольные или несогласные, всем невозможно нравиться. Впрочем, Гарри на это и не рассчитывал. До этого дня он даже не подозревал, что атмосфера всеобщего почитания и восхваления его как героя магического мира оберегает его от таких негативно настроенных людей. Он с грустью вздохнул, не зная, что хуже: слепое почитание или безумная ненависть.

— Вздыхать присуще неудовлетворенному сердцу, — заметил Причард, чьё рабочее место располагалось по соседству. — Это не очень-то лестно для твоей невесты.

— Как думаешь, сколько лет Азкабана я получу, если использую Обливиэйт для стирания своего имени из памяти всех волшебников мира? — задумчиво поинтересовался Гарри.

— Если не забудешь членов судебной коллегии, то никто не сможет вынести тебе приговор, — безмятежно ответил напарник.

* * *

По возвращении домой Гарри с удовольствием устроился в своём любимом кресле со сливочным пивом в руке. Кричер выложил на журнальный столик пачку писем, но Гарри не хотел ими заниматься. Он надеялся, что Джинни сможет освободиться сегодня вечером. Теперь, с честью выдержав все испытания, что принесло с собой разглашение помолвки, он хотел бы насладиться его преимуществами.

Гарри услышал шаги на лестнице, соединявшей кухню с холлом, и обрадовался: его желание сбылось. Однако ещё до того, как Джинни вошла в комнату, он нахмурился: звук резких шагов, что достигал его ушей, явно свидетельствовал о скверном настроении.

— Плохой день? — поинтересовался Гарри и протянул Джинни бутылку сливочного пива, когда та устало упала в соседнее кресло.

— А у тебя? — спросила она, не желая пока делиться причинами своего плохого настроения.

— Щепотка искренних поздравлений, несколько фунтов нежеланных комплиментов и горсть ничем не прикрытой враждебности, — ответил Гарри.

— Значит, я задолжала тебе извинения.

— Хочешь разбежаться?

— Считай, что я побывала в твоей шкуре.

— Своим присутствием ты скрашивала многие моменты, — возразил Гарри.

— Теперь я понимаю, что была неправа. Тебе было бы намного проще, если бы я не была знаменита.

Гарри посмотрел на непроницаемое лицо невесты и попытался найти одобряющие слова, но безуспешно.

— Что случилось? — вместо этого спросил он.

— Я узнала, что не все мои друзья являются таковыми на самом деле, — с печалью в голосе призналась Джинни.

— Кто-то, кем ты дорожила? — с беспокойством уточнил Гарри.

— Я не знаю. Испортивший мои вещи человек не подписался.

— Что именно пострадало?

— Ничего важного. Одежда и обувь.

— Думаешь, это кто-то из команды?

— Этот кто-то точно имел доступ в наше общежитие, а значит, это одна из игроков или наш интендант миссис Норрис. Лучше бы это оказалась именно миссис Норрис, хотя это было бы слишком просто.

Гарри кивнул. Наиболее вероятный вариант — это зависть кого-то из команды по отношению к своей более удачливой коллеге. Он встал с кресла и пересел на диван.

— Иди сюда, — Гарри приглашающе похлопал по подушке.

Дважды просить не пришлось. Джинни переместилась на диван и легла рядом с Гарри. Тот прижал её к себе и обнял, словно заключил в защитный кокон.

— Всем не угодишь, — заметил он

— А я-то думала, что у нас сплоченная команда... Знаю: миссис Норрис не особо меня любит, да и с медсестрой у меня посредственные отношения. Но от мысли, что это была одна из девчонок... Мы прожили вместе, в одной комнате, три года. Играли вместе, делились многими вещами...

Её голос затих, и Гарри не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как прижать её к себе ещё сильнее.

— Это неприятно, — мягко сказал он. — Тяжело думать, что близкие завидуют нам. Но ты заслужила всё, что у тебя сейчас есть. Ты упорно трудилась, чтобы быть достойной поста охотницы. Ты была невероятно терпелива, ожидая момента, когда я наконец замечу тебя.

— Твоя правда: самым трудным было прибрать тебя к рукам, — отшутилась Джинни.

— Видишь, ты честно заслужила свой Орден Мерлина, — добавил Гарри.

Его лицо немного омрачилось при мысли о тех обстоятельствах, что вынудили её вступить в ряды защитников Хогвартса.

— Тогда я слишком сильно переживал за тебя, чтобы радоваться, — продолжал он. — Но теперь я рад, что ты была там. Не уверен, что мы бы понимали друг друга так же хорошо, если бы не события тех лет. Ты простишь меня за то, что я прожил тот год без тебя?

Джинни вертелась, словно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.

— Я злилась на тебя, — призналась она. — И я злилась на себя за то, что злилась на тебя, потому что понимала, что подтолкнуло тебя к этому решению.

— В любом случае, всё это теперь в прошлом, — твердо произнес Гарри. — Сейчас важно, чтобы мы были счастливы вместе. И тем хуже всем, кому это не нравится.

* * *

Сразу после победы над Волдемортом Гарри получал много писем. Они прибывали и в «Нору», и в Хогвартс. Благодаря помощи Джинни, он кратко отвечал на благодарственные послания и вежливо отказывался от интервью. После переезда на площадь Гриммо поток писем иссяк — большинство сов не могли найти его. Некоторым всё же удавалось пролететь сквозь защиту, как, например, письмам от Дадли, потому что защитная магия дома уже долгие годы не обновлялась. К счастью, такое случалось довольно редко. Другие письма приходили непосредственно в Министерство, но в целом неизвестные, по-видимому, отказались от идеи писать напрямую.

Новость о помолвке Гарри Поттера и Джинни Уизли оказалась последней каплей, что обрушила плотину. Артур и Молли в буквальном смысле были завалены почтовыми совами, которые каждый день прибывали в «Нору» с письмами, предназначенными их дочери и будущему зятю. В совятнях Министерства в два раза прибавилось работы. Ежедневно один из курьеров наведывался в штаб-квартиру авроров с огромной сумкой, под завязку набитой корреспонденцией на имя Гарри Поттера. Под насмешливые, а у некоторых и раздраженные взгляды он вываливал её содержимое на стол перед виновником торжества.

Гарри весьма смущался от этих представлений и без малейшего удовольствия терпел столь явные проявления популярности. Вместо того чтобы тратить время на поцелуи и нежности, жених и невеста разбирали письма. Всю корреспонденцию они делили по следующему принципу: в одну сторону — поздравления от друзей, в другую — письма от совершенно незнакомых людей, отдельно — различные просьбы, заслуживающие размышлений, и письма-оскорбления (которых, к счастью, было мало).

Друзьям они отвечали в индивидуальном порядке, на прочие же письма специально зачарованное перо набрасывало нейтральные благодарственные ответы. Остальная корреспонденция, вызывавшая неприятные эмоции, отправлялась в огонь.

Таким образом, оставались лишь письма с просьбами или приглашениями на мероприятия.

— Мистер и миссис Бут приглашают нас отпраздновать день рождения Терри, — прочитала Джинни.

— Мы ведь с ними не знакомы, — заметил Гарри.

— Твоя правда, но мы больше не можем игнорировать всех, — парировала Джинни.

— Как это всех? Мы видимся с твоими родителями каждое воскресенье, время от времени пересекаемся с Невиллом, Луной...

— Я говорю о других. Коллеги, старые друзья из Хогвартса или просто полезные люди из высшего общества.

— И зачем нам это делать? Плевать я хотел на высшее общество.

— Знаешь, Гарри, если бы в своё время меня не приметил Слагхорн, я бы никогда не стала «Гарпией». Билл не получил бы место в «Гринготтсе», если бы не рекомендация брата одного из папиных коллег. Конечно, ты вполне самодостаточен и ни в чём не нуждаешься, но не забывай о Тедди, Виктуар и наших будущих детях.

Гарри никогда не рассматривал вопрос с этой точки зрения.

— И ты думаешь, что эти мистер и миссис Бут могут оказаться полезными нам?

— Я просто говорю, что тебе стоит иногда обдумывать и принимать некоторые из этих приглашений. В том числе и на официальные мероприятия, одно из которых, к примеру, состоялось в Министерстве месяц назад.

— Я не хочу весь вечер торчать в гостиной в окружении сотни лицемерных гостей, чтобы на следующий день они могли с гордостью рассказывать всем, что находились в одном помещении с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил.

— Чем больше званых вечеров ты сейчас посетишь, тем больше получишь важных приглашений в будущем, — благоразумно заметила Джинни.

— Так значит, мы идём к семье Бут?

— Нет. Ты и вправду вообще не общался с Терри. Но если родители кого-то из наших хороших знакомых пригласят в гости, тогда мы скажем «да». Хорошо?

— Договорились, — Гарри вздохнул.

— Для начала можешь сходить со мной на встречу с коллегами. Будешь моим «плюс один».

— И быть просто парнем известной «Гарпии»? Какое счастье!

— Так это «да»?

— Только если Гвеног Джонс даст мне автограф.

* * *

Неделей позже, когда пришло время собираться на встречу с «Гарпиями», Гарри чувствовал, что совсем не хочет туда идти. Он ощущал себя зверушкой в зоопарке, которую выставят на всеобщее обозрение. Три года тайных отношений, когда приходилось скрываться ото всех, бесследно не прошли.

«Хитро, — подумал Гарри. — Все эти месяцы я расстраивался, что она скрывает меня, словно стыдится, а теперь я злюсь на неё за то, что она выходит в свет со мной».

— Идем? — чуть дрогнувшим голосом спросила Джинни.

— Я готов, — уверенно произнес Гарри, позабыв при виде бледного лица невесты всю свою нерешительность.

Они направились в Холихед. Вышли из камина местного паба под заинтересованными взглядами постояльцев, затем прошли по главной улице, чтобы добраться до ресторана, где «Гарпии» забронировали столик на вечер. Гарри и Джинни крепко сжали руки, чтобы приободрить друг друга перед входом в зал, откуда доносились громкие возгласы и смех. Их появление не осталось незамеченным: в полной тишине они шли между столиками к нужному в конце паба. Семеро девушек уже были здесь, трое из них пришли с парнями.

Капитан «Гарпий» резвым шагом вышла навстречу и потянула руку Гарри:

— Привет, я — Гвеног.

— Гарри.

Её рукопожатие было твердым, а ладонь теплой. Гарри почувствовал, как неловкость и смущение понемногу исчезают.

— Рад знакомству, — искренне улыбнулся он.

Гарри сам не заметил, как оказался за столом справа от неё со стаканом сливочного пива в руке. Несмотря на грубые черты лица, знаменитая загонщица внешне была привлекательна. Громкий хорошо поставленный голос, широкие жесты и пронзительный взгляд — всё это сразу выделяло её из толпы. На её фоне Гарри чувствовал себя невидимкой.

Поначалу они обсуждали новые метлы «Нимбус». Гвеног успела опробовать последнюю разработку и нашла её очень маневренной. В итоге они сошлись во мнении, что эти метлы — идеальные гоночные модели, однако для выполнения различных виражей и финтов, к которым приходится часто прибегать во время квиддичных матчей, ей не хватает стабильности. Гарри считал себя неплохим знатоком мётел, но слушая все эти сложные технические термины, которыми свободно сыпала Гвеног, понял, как сильно ошибался.

В лёгкой растерянности Гарри решил украдкой рассмотреть других гостей, которых ему быстро представили в начале ужина. Джильда, соседка по комнате Джинни, оказалась красивой брюнеткой со светлыми глазами. Она была симпатичной, как и её парень, сидевший по левую руку от неё.

Гарри пробежался глазами по другим игрокам, без малейшего труда сопоставляя лица с их именами. В последние месяцы он следил за жизнью Джинни только по газетам, в спортивных колонках, как правило, красовалось общее колдофото команды «Гарпий» с именами каждого игрока. Большинство гостей были увлечены разговором, что, впрочем, не мешало им украдкой изучать самого Гарри. Он к такому уже привык и не обращал внимания.

Когда все приглашенные собрались, подошла официантка с подносом и поставила перед каждым огромную тарелку салата. После начала трапезы все разбились на небольшие группки, обсуждая каждый своё, и за столом поднялся небольшой гул.

— Для мужчины ты неплохо играешь, — сказала Гвеног.

— Вы... Ты видела, как я играю? — удивился Гарри.

— Конечно, в Хогвартсе, когда старик Слагхорн пригласил меня посмотреть на игру Джинни. Для любительского матча очень даже неплохой уровень. Будь ты девушкой, я бы и тебе предложила место в команде.

— О, спасибо, — слегка растерянно ответил Гарри, хотя понимал, что её слова следует воспринимать скорее как комплимент.

— Поступали предложения от других команд? — поинтересовалась Гвеног.

— Нет, — удивившись вопросу, Гарри, тем не менее, покачал головой.

— Жаль. У тебя хороший уровень.

Гарри обдумал эту новость и, наконец, произнес:

— Судя по всему, так считаешь только ты.

— Мне кажется, они были уверены, что ты ответишь отказом, ведь все знали, что ты хочешь стать аврором, — Гвеног не согласилась с его мнением.

— Никто не знал…

— Ты рассказал об этом в самой первой радиопередаче.

— Ты её слушала?

— Все слушали. А те, кто не смог, прочитали полное интервью на следующий день в «Ежедневном Пророке». Меня бы это всё равно не остановило, я бы сделала предложение. Хотя в других клубах отбор производят мужчины.

По её тону стало ясно, что она невысокого мнения о мужчинах. Гарри припомнил её последнее интервью, в котором она утверждала, что женщины — лучшие игроки в квиддич.

Гвеног перевела всё своё внимание на куриную ножку в тарелке, а Гарри тем временем задался вопросом: каков был бы его ответ, если бы сразу после окончания Хогвартса кто-нибудь из вербовщиков предложил ему место в квиддичной команде. До этого момента Гарри свято верил, что карьера аврора подходит ему больше, чем карьера игрока. Но что он тогда знал? Решился ли попробовать? Он вспомнил, с какой тревогой и волнением ждал результатов собеседования в Аврорат. И понял, что всё равно бы отказался. В то время он был решительно настроен на помощь Министерству, он хотел приносить пользу. Хотел, чтобы все про него забыли, а потому уж точно не стал бы выбирать профессию, в которой едва ли не каждую неделю нужно давать интервью и светиться на колдографиях.

— Профессор Слагхорн привел в команду большую часть игроков? — поинтересовался Гарри, вспомнив недавний разговор на эту тему.

— Нет, только меня и Джинни. Но все вербовщики каким-то образом первыми узнают обо всех перспективных юных волшебниках, что покидают стены Хогвартса, и держат их на примете на случай появления открытых вакансий. Мадам Трюк устраивает в «Божественной кухне» несколько раз в год званые вечера.

«Божественная кухня» — это ресторан высокой кухни. Гарри никогда там не был, но слышал, что все богатые семьи частенько захаживают туда. Он даже подумывал пригласить всех Уизли как-нибудь, но пока не определился с поводом. Может быть, таким образом он решит отпраздновать своё вхождение в их семью.

— Обучать полётам, должно быть, интересно, — заметил он.

— Мне кажется, вербовщики общаются и с другими преподавателями. Держу пари, к концу учебного года они набирают не меньше трёх килограмм, — произнесла она с издёвкой.

— И как только врач-диетолог отпустила тебя туда? — притворно изумился Гарри, подумав о драконовском режиме, которому его невеста вынуждена была следовать.

— А ты забавный! — Гвеног хлопнула его по спине. — Не такой скучный, как можно подумать из газетных статей.

— У меня с прессой не очень хорошие отношения, — натянуто произнес Гарри.

— Не стоит стричь всех журналистов под одну гребёнку, — осуждающе сказала Гвеног. — Произвести на меня хорошее впечатление не так-то просто, но я не могу не признать, что Уильям Тирни Персонажи Уильям Тирни и его дочь Джун принадлежат перу Owlie Wood («Дневник Джун Тирни»: fanfiction.net/s/2302047/1/) из журнала «Выбери себе метлу» — лучший спортивный обозреватель страны. Когда он пишет заметку о каком-нибудь игроке, я вырезаю её и бережно храню, потому что у него талант к анализу наших сильных и слабых сторон. И что ещё важнее: его заботит лишь техническая сторона игры, он считает ниже своего достоинства совать нос в нашу личную жизнь, как делает это любительница копаться в грязном белье Рита Скитер.

Гарри улыбнулся Гвеног. Человек, который разделял его ненависть к Рите Скитер, по определению не мог быть плохим.

— Мы с ней в состоянии войны, — признался он.

— О да, я помню её нелицеприятные статейки. Но в последнее время она, кажется, немного успокоилась. Странно, что она так ничего и не написала по поводу твоей помолвки с Джинни.

— Зато другие позаботились об этом, — мрачно возразил Гарри, вспомнив последнюю статью «Пророка».

Впрочем, ему не нравились любые публикации, связанные с его именем, но эта всколыхнула неприятные воспоминания. В свежей статье автор кратко напомнил читателям о пройденном жизненном пути Гарри Поттера, опустив упоминания о той травле, что они устроили много лет назад, называя его пятнадцатилетним лжецом. Ограничились лишь расплывчатой фразой про «бурную юность, когда Мальчик-Который-Выжил делал всё возможное для привлечения всеобщего внимания». Прочитав статью, Гарри пришёл в бешенство и долго не мог успокоиться, пока окончательно не зарёкся даже мельком смотреть в эту жёлтую газетенку.

— Не бери в голову, — посоветовала Гвеног. — Шла война, все боялись малейшего шороха.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы все хоть немного забыли обо мне, и чтобы Джинни не жила в моей тени, — объяснил Гарри.

— Она — профессионал, и этого достаточно, чтобы вербовщики плевали на её личную жизнь, — заверила она его и с вожделением добавила: — Интересно, будем ли мы играть друг против друга?

Гвеног имела в виду будущий Чемпионат мира, в котором она, возможно, будет представлять Уэльс, а Джинни — Англию.

Но, увидев выражение лица Гарри, тут же рассмеялась.

— Не беспокойся, ничего с твоей любимой не случится!

Четыре часа спустя Гарри и Джинни решили, что пора и честь знать, и засобирались домой. Гарри мог с уверенностью сказать, что Гвеног оказалась весьма симпатичной особой, пусть и чересчур болтливой. Ему также удалось побеседовать с Джильдой и её женихом, они хорошо провели время за приятным разговором. Джильда, судя по всему, действительно любила Джинни, а её парень проявил себя тем ещё весельчаком, у которого имелись забавные истории на любой случай. Он ничуть не стеснялся и травил байки весь вечер, наслаждаясь вниманием и радостным смехом всех присутствующих.

Гарри также обменялся несколькими фразами с другими гостями, но особой симпатии к ним не почувствовал. Он пытался понять, здесь ли тот человек, что так неприятно подгадил Джинни, но все девушки ничем не выдали своего отношения к ней. Уверен был он только в одном: это точно была не Гвеног — она слишком прямолинейна для этого. А насчёт Джильды ему просто хотелось верить, что она тоже не причастна к истории с порчей вещей.

Гарри с удивлением признался себе, что провёл хороший вечер в компании «Гарпий», о чём и не преминул сообщить Джинни, когда они вернулись на площадь Гриммо.

— Гвеног просто супер, — согласилась Джинни. — Она умеет располагать к себе и создавать непринуждённую атмосферу. Мне показалось, вы хорошо поладили.

— Нас объединила ненависть к Скитер, — улыбнулся Гарри.

* * *

Хорошее настроение Гарри вышло ему боком несколько дней спустя, когда в спортивной колонке «Ежедневного Пророка» вышла новая статья. Сначала он её проигнорировал, раз уж Джинни и словом не обмолвилась об этом. Однако вечером в гости забежал Рон и тут же забросал сестру вопросами:

— Эй, Джинни, хочешь, мы проучим этого Линка Ватерманна? Джордж готов действовать. Отправим посылку с язвенным порошком, чтобы он не смог больше перо держать в руках.

— Что он сделал? — спросил Гарри.

— Ты не в курсе? — изумился Рон, коротко взглянув на покрасневшую Джинни.

— Я не хотела докучать по пустякам. Это не так уж важно.

— Что не важно? — уже с настоящим беспокойством настойчиво переспросил Гарри.

— Это просто статья...

— В которой пишут, что она прибрала тебя к рукам только ради твоей известности и места в квиддичной сборной Англии, — рассерженно добавил Рон.

— Досужие сплетни, — отмахнулась Джинни.

— Где «Пророк»? — спросил Гарри.

— Я не брала его с собой, — произнесла Джинни. — Не хотела портить вечер! Пусть болтают, — сказала она Рону. — Через две недели все забудут уже об этой статейке. О Гарри всякое говорили, и даже хуже, и кому теперь есть до этого дело?

— Мне! — воскликнул Рон. — Сегодня Ватерманн, а завтра уже Рита Скитер возьмётся за тебя.

— Рита не станет.

— Уверен?

— Да. Я рассказал начальнику о её скрытых талантах, поэтому Скитер даже одним усиком не станет шевелить в мою сторону, если не хочет, чтобы её полное досье оказалось на столе главы Визенгамота.

— Что за история со скрытыми талантами? — поинтересовалась Джинни.

— Она — незарегистрированный анимаг. Так что с этой стороны я в безопасности.

— А если поискать что-нибудь на Ватерманна? — предложил Рон. — Заткнём ему пасть.

— Я не собираюсь заводить дела на всех, кто пишет гадости обо мне или Джинни, и шантажировать их, — Гарри вздохнул. — Это было бы неправильно.

— Постой, я явно слышу Гермиону, — проворчал Рон.

— Что доказывает мою правоту.

— Очень смешно, — буркнул Рон, но при мысли о дражайшей супруге его лицо смягчилось. — Можно я останусь на ужин? Гермиона сегодня будет поздно.

В тот же вечер им пришлось убеждать Билла, Чарли и Перси ничего не предпринимать против мерзкого журналиста и успокаивать взбешённую Молли, которая воспользовалась каминной связью, чтобы сообщить им, что она думает о статье.

Гарри же отчаянно желал, чтобы журналисты забыли про них до того, как клан Уизли положит конец свободе печати.


	2. Семейные архивы

**Хронология**

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс

1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе

6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажёром в Аврорате

2 мая 2000 — день рождения Виктуар

31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы

Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни

 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** с 10 по 27 октября 2002

Гарри и Джинни, наконец, взяли отпуск в середине октября. Первую неделю они решили провести дома, чтобы отдохнуть и повидаться с друзьями, и только потом уже отправляться к другим горизонтам. Прошлогодний отдых по принципу — Bed & BreakfastB&B — система, при которой гостиница предлагает минимальный набор услуг: кровать (Bed) и завтрак (Breakfast) возле моря — им понравился, и поэтому на вторую половину отпуска они забронировали домик на южном побережье Англии.

В первое свободное утро на площади Гриммо они нежились в постели, затем Джинни ушла завтракать с подругами по Хогвартсу. А Гарри, быстро проглотив завтрак на кухне, вернулся в свою старую комнату и достал из шкафа сундук с семейными архивами, который принёс из Гринготтса. В тот раз он даже не заглянул внутрь, сразу спрятав на дальнюю полку, потому что знал: на то, чтобы внимательно изучить всё, потребуется не только время, но и определённые усилия для совладания с воспоминаниями и эмоциями, которые эти вещи пробудят в нём.

К тому же Гарри не хотел, чтобы в такой интимный момент присутствовала Джинни. Потом он, конечно, расскажет ей о ценной находке, но сейчас предпочёл остаться наедине с содержимым семейного архива Поттеров. По этой же причине он решил сделать это в своей старой комнате. В прошлом, когда он делил дом с Роном и Гермионой, это помещение символизировало его личное пространство, в отличие от гостиной, которая считалась общей территорией для всех обитателей.

Сундук оказался настолько тяжёлым, что пришлось воспользоваться волшебной палочкой, чтобы левитировать его в центр комнаты. Гарри глубоко вздохнул, открыл его и взял первое, что попалось в руки. Это была пачка писем, перевязанная синей лентой. Он осторожно развязал узел и вскрыл первый конверт. Внутри обнаружилось письмо, написанное отцом для матери. Следующий час быстро пролетел за разбором переписки, которая продолжалась два года: с каникул на седьмом курсе в Хогвартсе в 1978 до свадьбы в 1979. Ниже в картонной коробке с рисунком золотого снитча нашлись и ответы, которые Лили писала Джеймсу.

По этим письмам Гарри проследил за началом отношений и их продолжением. После сдачи ЖАБА Лили вернулась домой к родителям, а Джеймс в это время присматривал за своими — те тяжело заболели. Родители Джеймса, бабушка и дедушка Гарри, ушли друг за другом с разницей в несколько дней. Через некоторое время влюблённые решили заключить союз и быстро пожениться — подробностей в письмах не было, но Гарри предположил, что Орден Феникса сыграл в этом не последнюю роль.

Когда они жили вместе, переписка прекратилась, но колдографии рассказывали о продолжении их истории. Свадебные снимки, фотографии то одного, то другого в их первом доме, фотографии чуть потолстевшей мамы явно на ранних сроках беременности, когда талия уже начала исчезать. С помощью заклинания увеличения Гарри с волнением рассмотрел на руке Лили то самое кольцо, что он подарил Джинни на помолвку.

На этом семейная хроника резко обрывалась. В сундуке не осталось ничего, что пролило бы свет на жизнь родителей с июня 1980, когда Сибилла Трелони сделала своё предсказание. Гарри предположил, что родители переместили в банк всё самое ценное, оставив только необходимое, чтобы ничего не мешало в случае опасности быстро съехать.

Он знал, что ничего не сохранилось в доме в Годриковой Лощине, и почувствовал облегчение при мысли, что все ценные вещи лежали сейчас перед ним. Он вспомнил тот день, когда в Омуте Памяти Дамблдора увидел худшее воспоминание Снейпа и начал сомневаться в искренности чувств родителей. Но теперь перед ним лежали доказательства того, что Лили и Джеймс были безумно влюблены друг в друга. Впрочем, в письмах присутствовала не только любовь. Между строк Гарри видел войну, которая бушевала в магическом мире. Упоминания о пропавших без вести, просьбы быть осторожными и не рисковать больше необходимого. Гарри чувствовал, что опасность следовала за ними по пятам, угрожая разделить навечно. Вероятно, поэтому они решили так быстро пожениться, словно ощущали, что время на исходе.

Гарри продолжал разгребать завалы писем, откладывая на потом те, что приходили от незнакомых людей. Он взял очередную стопку конвертов, перевязанных лентой, и улыбнулся, прочитав имена отправителей. Там было под добрую сотню писем, адресованных отцу от трёх других Мародёров. С лёгким волнением он узнал почерки Сириуса и Ремуса и спонтанно решил, что письма Люпина однажды обязательно подарит Тедди. Пергамент, подписанный Питером, вызвал в нём давно позабытую волну гнева и ярости, первым побуждением было разорвать конверт в клочья, но он быстро одумался и медленным движением положил его обратно в сундук. Быть может, однажды он поймет, что же побудило этого человека предать лучших друзей.

Гарри больше не испытывал по отношению к предателю такой жгучей ненависти, как прежде. Конечно, о прощении не могло быть и речи, как произошло с тем же профессором Снейпом, но все неприятные чувства притупились. Отныне его переполняли более важные и приятные воспоминания, которые не оставляли времени и места событиям прошлых лет.

Затем он взял альбом, из которого выпало несколько неподвижных фотографий. На первой стояли две девочки, которых он уже видел когда-то давно, в воспоминаниях своего школьного профессора зельеварения. На другом снимке были запечатлены двое людей лет сорока — в них Гарри без труда опознал бабушку с дедушкой. Сразу же вспомнились уже позабытые Дурсли. Ярчайшей звездой этого семейства был и оставался Дадли, поэтому именно его изображениями был напичкан весь дом на Тисовой улице. Тем не менее, для своих родителей Петунья всё-таки выделила крошечный укромный уголок на дальнем столике в гостиной. Лили была очень похожа на своего отца, от него она унаследовала черты лица и глаза, а вот золотисто-каштановые волосы — от матери. На следующей фотографии, заметно более старой и потрёпанной, была изображена ещё одна пара. Несомненно, его прабабушка и прадедушка. К сожалению, снимок был чёрно-белым, поэтому Гарри не удалось определить, не от них ли он получил свои зеленые глаза. На последней фотографии была изображена женщина в чёрном. На обратной стороне значилась дата — 1952. Ещё одна прабабушка? Гарри предположил, что она стала вдовой. Им овладело любопытство: какие отношения были у матери со своими бабушками и дедушками?

Гарри вернулся к альбому, что лежал на коленях. Он начал листать его и почти сразу же понял, что это был альбом для марок. На первой странице значилось: Дональд Эванс. Коллекция принадлежала его дедушке или прадедушке? Всё-таки первому, потому что внутри нашлось великое множество марок с изображением королевы Елизаветы, которая, если его не подводили воспоминания о маггловской школе, взошла на престол в пятидесятые годы.

Не мешало бы уточнить у Дадли. Гарри быстро пролистал альбом, полюбовался всевозможными марками, что принадлежали разным эпохам и странам, после чего аккуратно сложил всё на место. Нужно и вправду набраться смелости связаться с Дадли и пригласить его поужинать на площадь Гриммо, как он обещал себе уже давно.

Настала очередь книги, которая представляла собой архив семьи Поттер. Гарри раскрыл её и зацепился взглядом за последние записи. «27 марта 1960: рождение Джеймса Карлуса Поттера. Ребенок и мать чувствуют себя хорошо». Чуть дальше он вычитал ещё две заметки: «25 июля 1971: прибытие письма из Хогвартса для Джеймса» и «15 августа 1976 года: Джеймс получает девять СОВ».

Следующие строчки, явно написанные Джеймсом, оказались более трагическими: «23 июля 1978: смерть Дореи Поттер от болезни (драконья оспа)», «25 июля 1978: смерть Карлуса Поттера от болезни (драконья оспа)». Далее шло: «15 августа 1978: Джеймс Поттер получает пять ЖАБА» и «10 мая 1979: свадьба Джеймса Поттера и Лили Виолетты Эванс». И, наконец, последняя заметка: «28 июня 1980: продажа Песчаного карьера».

Гарри решил, что это о семейном доме Поттеров. Почему отец продал его? Не хотел там жить после смерти родителей? Гарри ещё раз посмотрел на дату и понял: после получения пророчества родители распродали всё имущество и переместили активы в банк.

Гарри много раз читал и перечитывал страницу, на которой уместилась вся жизнь отца. Затем поднялся за пером, которое лежало на том же столике, что и все его семейные фотографии. Он раскрыл книгу и недрогнувшей рукой дописал: «31 июля 1980: рождение Гарри Джеймса Поттера». Остановился на мгновение, глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: «31 октября 1981: убийство Джеймса и Лили Поттер Томом Риддлом, известным также, как Волдеморт».

Ещё столько всего можно было бы дописать сюда, но Гарри счёл, что на сегодня этого достаточно. Одним взмахом волшебной палочки он высушил чернила и закрыл книгу.

* * *

Вечером на ужине Джинни поделилась информацией:

— Луна возвращается в среду, а потом снова уезжает в воскресенье. Было бы здорово повидаться до её следующего отъезда.

— Заодно можно пригласить и Рона с Гермионой, — предложил Гарри.

— Да, отлично. А как насчёт Невилла?

— Хочешь собрать всю нашу команду, что участвовала в проникновении в Министерство на пятом курсе? — улыбаясь, спросил Гарри.

— В тот день мы не совершили ничего постыдного. Мы проделали хорошую работу...

Она резко замолчала и слегка покраснела.

— Извини, Гарри.

Гарри смирился с потерей Сириуса и принял трагические события, которые предшествовали этому. Он осознал, что всем свойственно ошибаться, и что в смерти крёстного виноват не он один. Он успокаивающе улыбнулся Джинни.

— Нам следует гордиться тем, что мы смогли так хорошо противостоять взрослым Пожирателям смерти, закалённым в боях. Никто из нас тогда даже СОВ ещё не сдал, но нам удалось сохранить хладнокровие и помешать им забрать то, за чем они пришли. Вспомни, — доверительным тоном добавил он, — двое из нас даже четвертый курс ещё не окончили. Всё-таки в Хогвартсе учатся удивительно способные ученики!

— Можешь повторить? Кажется, я не совсем тебя расслышала.

— Я просто хочу сказать, что очень горжусь тем, как ты сражалась с Пожирателями смерти, — Гарри послушно исполнил просьбу. — Хочешь, чтобы я сказал это в третий раз?

— Нет, лучше запиши куда-нибудь и подпиши. Я вложу в рамку и повешу над камином в гостиной, — довольно ответила Джинни.

Гарри был избавлен от придумывания столь же остроумного ответа приходом старого Кричера, который убрал со стола пустые тарелки и заменил их на глубокие чашки с фруктовым салатом. Джинни с аппетитом набросилась на десерт.

— Чем сегодня занимался? — поинтересовалась она, отправляя в рот кусочек сладкой груши.

— Вникал в бумаги, которые нашел в сундуке родителей.

Джинни замерла и отложила вилку в сторону.

— И как ты? Не слишком тяжело оказалось?

Гарри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы выразить словами то, что он чувствовал.

— Ощущения странные, но именно это мне и было нужно. Всегда интересно узнать, как жили родители до твоего рождения. Я нашел сотни писем… Пока что остановился на тех, что писали бабушка с дедушкой.

— Здорово, — заверила Джинни. — Надеюсь, из них ты узнаешь множество интересных секретов.

— А?

— Ну как, все эти неловкие или трагические истории, что передаются из поколения в поколение. Как, например, Грим, которого мой дядя Биллиус увидел накануне своей смерти. Или взять меня же. В детстве я буквально теряла дар речи, стоило тебе оказаться рядом.

— Никогда не слышал ничего подобного про тебя, — заверил её Гарри.

— Это началось снова, когда ты, наконец, попросил моей руки.

— Что значит «наконец»? — обиделся Гарри. — Я ждал, когда заслужу это право!

— Я знаю, но только недавно я сообразила, что никто из моей семьи не был в курсе нашего с тобой уговора. Не переживай, я сказала маме правду, и теперь все знают, что ты проявил себя терпеливым и достойным уважения.

Гарри и предположить не мог, что Уизли поставят ему в упрёк то, что он так долго тянул с официальным предложением их младшей любимице. Он считал, что это решение касалось только двоих — его и Джинни. Кто же знал, что все эти годы опасность пряталась там, где он меньше всего ожидал.

Его взгляд упал на левую руку будущей жены, безымянный палец которой украшало обручальное кольцо.

— Твои подруги восхищенно визжали от радости? — Гарри решил сменить неприятную тему.

— Как ты узнал? — Джинни улыбнулась, давая тем самым понять, что он угадал.

— Алисия обручилась. Все девушки в отделе как саранча склонились над её рукой и тонким пронзительным голосом произносили: «О-о-о-о-о! Оно прекра-а-асно!» Оуэн рассказал, что женщины используют особую тональность, когда говорят о кольцах и младенцах.

— Алисия обручилась? — воскликнула Джинни. — И ты говоришь об этом только сейчас?

— Я уже и забыл, — Гарри пожал плечами.

— И кем она меня сейчас считает? — раздраженно произнесла Джинни. — Явно какой-нибудь высокомерной выскочкой. Нужно обязательно отправить ей сову завтра утром!

Гарри ничего не стал отвечать, прекрасно понимая, что ничем не сможет смягчить свою оплошность. В полной тишине Джинни доедала десерт, по её хмурому выражению лица не составило труда определить, что она мысленно сочиняла поздравительное письмо. Наконец, она закончила, отставила пустую чашку в сторону и уже более мягко произнесла:

— Понимаешь, Гарри, для меня очень важно поддерживать связь с друзьями и просто знакомыми. Не хочу, чтобы они воспринимали меня зазнавшейся счастливицей, которая выскочила замуж за знаменитость.

— Ты и сама звезда квиддича, — напомнил ей Гарри, желая всем сердцем убедить невесту в том, что она выиграла их давнее пари.

Однако вместо гордой улыбки Джинни слегка скривилась:

— Слишком много всего для одного человека, правда? Я уже не так уверена, что это была хорошая идея. Уж лучше я бы осталась никому неизвестной и…

— Джинни, — жалобно протянул Гарри. — В любом случае уже слишком поздно что-то менять, да и тебе нравится то, чем ты занимаешься.

— Ты прав, но это не значит, что я тогда не ошиблась.

— Ты задаешь себе слишком много вопросов. Поверь мне, если бы я размышлял столько же, сколько ты, то не сделал бы и четверти того, что уже натворил.

Джинни окинула его задумчивым взглядом и через несколько секунд попросила:

— Гарри, сделай мне одолжение: никому не говори об этом. Уверена, люди предпочтут не знать этого!

* * *

На следующий день, поскольку это было воскресенье, они отправились в гости к Уизли. Пока Молли расставляла на столе чашки с кофе, Билл взял слово и с очень гордым видом объявил:

— Мы с Флёр хотели бы сообщить вам очень хорошую новость. Через семь месяцев у Виктуар появится сестрёнка.

Тут же все радостно загомонили и принялись осыпать поздравлениями счастливых родителей и будущую старшую сестру. Молли заключила невестку в медвежьи объятия, когда раздался любопытный голосок Тедди:

— Бабушка, а у меня будет младшая сестрёнка?

Улыбки померкли. Андромеда стойко приняла удар, выражение её лица сменилось на извиняющееся, она уже собиралась что-то ответить, как на помощь пришла Джинни. Она наклонилась к ребенку и мягко произнесла:

— Когда у нас с Гарри появится ребёнок, он и станет твоим братиком или сестренкой. Я буду полагаться на тебя, чтобы ты показывал ему хороший пример и следил за тем, чтобы он не творил глупостей.

Тедди выпятил грудь, словно его уже наделили этой ответственностью. Он повернулся к Гарри и безапелляционным тоном сказал:

— Я бы предпочел братика… для начала.

— Сделаю всё возможное, — пообещал Гарри с самым серьезным видом, на какой только был способен.

— Полагаю, шампанское будет весьма кстати, — произнес Артур.

* * *

В последующие дни Гарри и Джинни заканчивали изучение содержимого сундука Поттеров. Они обнаружили многочисленные фотографии и наброски портретов, последние подвергались особо тщательному осмотру, и громко радовались каждый раз, когда удавалось найти черты Гарри в изображениях его предков.

— Если бы я раньше знала, что твои предки две сотни лет ходили с такой же растрёпанной шевелюрой, то уже бы давно бросила бесполезные попытки изобрести заклинание, способное привести в порядок твои адские волосы, — заметила Джинни.

— Тебе они не нравятся? — удивился Гарри. — Зато у меня всегда такой вид, будто я только что спустился с метлы. Тебе, как игроку в квиддич, это должно прийтись по душе.

— Мне скорее представляется, будто ты только что проснулся и ещё валяешься в постели, — возразила Джинни и тут же поправила себя: — Хотя у меня это вызывает весьма приятные воспоминания, но я совершенно не в восторге от того, что у других может возникнуть такая же мысль.

Гарри провёл рукой по волосам, пытаясь пригладить их, но смех Джинни ясно показал, какой это было пустой тратой времени. Просматривая бухгалтерские книги, Гарри узнал причину появления позолоченного серебром обеденного сервиза, который впервые попался ему на глаза ещё в сейфе в Гринготтсе. Оказалось, его купили на свадьбу бабушки и дедушки со стороны отца Джеймса.

— Смотри! — воскликнул Гарри, показывая на чек, прикреплённый к книге. — Они купили его у гоблинов.

— Значит, он точно должен быть прекрасен.

— Я в этом не разбираюсь, да и про посуду мало что знаю. Билл сказал, что сервиз очень даже хорош. Если хочешь, можно использовать его на свадьбе.

— Посмотрим, — ответила Джинни, и Гарри понял, что вся церемония и последующие празднования распланированы до последней секунды.

Следующим открытием стало первое появление обручального кольца Джинни: его подарил Карлус своей невесте Дорее, матери Джеймса. Узнав цену, Джинни в изумлении округлила глаза:

— Мне не следует его носить!

— Какой в нём тогда смысл? — не согласился Гарри. — Кольца для того и созданы, чтобы их носили. Ты и так оставляешь его дома, когда возвращаешься в Холихед.

— Я очень боюсь потерять его или повредить.

— Я прекрасно тебя понимаю, но когда мы вместе, я был бы рад видеть его на твоем пальце, а не дома в шкатулке.

Джинни решила не развивать тему и взяла архивную книгу. Вместе с Гарри она прочитала семейную хронику, которая начиналась с 1650 года. Поначалу было невероятно трудно разбирать староанглийский из-за мудрёных оборотов и выцветших чернил. Они словно стали свидетелями рождений, свадеб, смертей и самых знаменательных успехов. Наконец, они дочитали до момента рождения Джеймса, затем шли его школьные успехи, смерть родителей и свадьба с Лили. Джинни с волнением прочитала самые последние заметки, что оставил Гарри, и дрожащим голосом произнесла:

— Ты не добавил ни слова о своих СОВ и ЖАБА.

Он сходил за пером и вписал нужные события.

— Обязательно нужно рассказать о Волдеморте, — твердо добавила она.

— Не уверен…

— Гарри, это для твоих детей и внуков. Учитывая всё написанное, им будет важно узнать и про него.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я написал? Великий Гарри Поттер убил Волдеморта?

Джинни задумалась на несколько мгновений, затем предложила:

— «2 мая 1998: во время Битвы за Хогвартс Волдеморт убит в поединке с Гарри Поттером».

Гарри помедлил, но всё же записал фразу. Он глубоко вздохнул, закрыл книгу и безапелляционно произнёс:

— Следующей записью будет наша свадьба.

— Хорошо, — заверила его Джинни и заключила жениха в нежные объятия.

В полной тишине они наслаждались обществом друг друга, это был момент полного единения, когда слова были лишними. Гарри вспомнил совет, который ему дали много лет назад, в те далекие времена, когда он впервые погрузился в воспоминания Снейпа.

— Ты перенесла свои воспоминания о Фреде в мой Омут Памяти? — тихо спросил он.

— Да, — прошептала Джинни. — Хочешь посмотреть?

Гарри отнюдь не горел желанием снова переживать столь тяжёлые эмоции, но он чувствовал, что Джинни необходимо разделить их с кем-нибудь.

— Если ты не против, — согласился он.

Они выставили на стол каменную чашу и окунулись в Омут с головой. Гарри позволил Джинни руководить процессом, и всего через несколько мгновений он удивился, как ловко она ориентировалась в ворохе разноцветных пятен. Чтобы достичь такого мастерства, одного раза явно было бы недостаточно. Наконец, картинка стала чёткой — они оказались на обеде в «Норе». Судя по тому, что присутствовали все дети Уизли, было время каникул. Близнецы были ещё подростками, а Джинни — не больше десяти.

Близнецы! Сердце болезненно сжалось при виде того, как весело они болтали с другими членами семьи, один начинал фразу, другой её заканчивал, словно они заранее расписали все свои реплики. Гарри осознал, как сильно ему их не хватает. Не только Фреда, но и Джорджа, того настоящего Джорджа, который окончательно исчез со смертью брата.

Фред и Джордж были двумя половинками одного целого, которое столь жестоко покромсала сама жизнь. Они были великодушными и всегда смотрели на мир широко открытыми глазами. Именно они совершенно спонтанно решили помочь ему в Хогвартс-экспрессе и закинуть на верхнюю полку тяжелый чемодан; просто так подарили Карту Мародёров; поддержали его протест против Амбридж, день за днём устраивая в школе настоящее представление с шумом, гамом и фейерверками.

Тем ужаснее было для Гарри осознавать, что их бешеная энергия и любовь к жизни исчезли вместе со смертью Фреда. Он потянул Джинни назад, показав тем самым, что хочет выйти. Вернувшись в настоящее, Джинни посмотрела на Гарри, и выражение его лица испугало её.

— Ты как, Гарри? Мне очень жаль. Я не думала, что тебя это потрясёт до такой степени.

Он не мог выдавить из себя ни одного слова, поэтому вместо ответа взял Джинни за руку, отвел её к постели и усадил к себе на колени.

— В первый раз мне было очень больно, но теперь это своего рода утешение для меня — видеть их такими счастливыми. Я говорю себе, что жизнь Фреда была короткой, но он взял от неё всё.

— А Джордж?

— Ему лучше, — с оптимизмом произнесла Джинни. — У него есть магазин, есть Анжелина. Он учится смеяться.

Гарри заметил, что, несмотря на жизнерадостный тон, глаза её слишком сильно блестели.

* * *

Невилл, Луна, Рон и Гермиона нашли свободный вечер в пятницу и были приглашены на ужин к семи часам. Перед тем как приступить непосредственно к трапезе, они насладились легким аперитивом в гостиной. За ужином Луна увлечённо рассказывала различные истории о своих поездках. Она успела посетить самые отдалённые места на пяти континентах и повидала едва ли не всех волшебных созданий, которые описывались в школьных книгах о фантастических животных. Гости были настолько зачарованы захватывающим монологом Луны, что слушали её, раскрыв рты, до самого десерта.

— И часто ты встречаешь магглов? — спросила Гермиона, когда иссяк поток вопросов о фантастических существах, что попадались Луне на глаза.

— Когда в таких диких местах видишь дом, тебе всё равно, кто в нём живет: волшебник или маггл. Ты просто стучишь в дверь, пытаешься купить еду или ищешь укрытие, если снаружи льёт как из ведра, — сказала Луна.

— А как ты обычно одеваешься? — расспрашивала Гермиона.

— Сапоги, куртка, штаны из драконьей кожи, плащ из шерсти ламы. Типичный набор на все случаи жизни.

Гарри пробовал представить себе это, однако в итоге получилось нечто настолько невообразимое, что могла надеть только Луна. Всё-таки она — невероятный человек. Пока все наслаждались изумительным вкусом пирога с патокой, Джинни высказала предложение:

— А пойдёмте сегодня в бар!

— Только если в маггловский, — категорически произнес Гарри. — Не хочу, чтобы все пялились на нас весь вечер.

— К магглам? — удивился Невилл. — Какая странная идея!

— Ты никогда не выходишь из волшебного мира? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, что мне там делать?

— И ты даже никогда не пробовал искать у магглов какие-то растения? — в легком изумлении уточнила Джинни.

— Я всегда работаю только со знакомыми поставщиками, а они — волшебники. Откуда они берут свой товар, мне неизвестно.

— Что ж, пора заняться твоим образованием, — объявила Гермиона. — Для начала нужно правильно одеться.

Она превратила мантию Невилла в джинсы и лёгкий свитер. Тот смотрел на себя в зеркале со странной смесью ужаса и шока.

— Ты уверена, что в таких узких брюках вообще можно нормально ходить?

— Конечно, — поддержала подругу Джинни и добавила, ненадолго задержав взгляд чуть пониже спины: — И, между прочим, они выгодно подчеркивают твою фигуру.

— Эй, тебе вообще не положено смотреть туда, — засмущался Невилл. — Гарри, скажи ты что-нибудь.

— Луна, что ты об этом думаешь? — Гарри решил включиться в игру, которую затеяли девушки.

— Интересно! — ответила та, уставившись на обсуждаемое место, и одобрительно кивнула.

Слова Луны изрядно озадачили Невилла. Он растерянно смотрел, как меняется одежда девушки, одновременно раздумывая над тем, что бы значили её последние слова. Наконец, Луна закончила преображение. Окончательный вариант выглядел ни по волшебной моде, ни по маггловской. Очень в своём стиле, подумал Гарри. И как бы то ни было, весьма ей к лицу. Гарри поспешил отвернуться, дабы не провоцировать свою невесту.

Пока Рон и Гермиона тоже трансфигурировали свою одежду, Гарри с Джинни быстро поднялись наверх, переоделись и повели Невилла на улицу. В нескольких кварталах отсюда располагался небольшой паб, где можно было бы относительно спокойно поболтать, несмотря на довольно громкую музыку. Невилл смотрел на маггловское пиво с явной осторожностью, в отличие от Луны, которая буквально пожирала глазами свои полпинты.

Рон поднял бокал и предложил:

— Тост?

— Да! За наши будущие свершения! — воскликнула Гермиона.

— За те свершения, что мы вместе уже сделали! — поддержал Гарри.

— За красоту мира, — произнесла Луна.

— За наши мечты и увлечения, — сказала Джинни, когда настала её очередь.

— За то, что нас объединило, — добавил Невилл.

— За дружбу, — закончил Рон.

Тихий звон бокалов ознаменовал завершение тоста, а затем зашёл разговор о событиях недавнего прошлого.

— А помните трехголового монстра, с которым мы познакомились на первом курсе? — спросил Невилл. — Он мне потом ещё много недель в кошмарах снился.

— Точно! — воскликнул Рон. — Малфой устроил Гарри западню, назначив дуэль после отбоя, а сам не пришёл и предупредил Филча.

— А я сразу вам сказала, что это ловушка, — вспомнила Гермиона. — Но вы меня не слушали, как всегда.

— Мне кажется, мало кто понимает, насколько тебе пришлось тяжело, бедняжка, — с искренним сочувствием произнесла Джинни. — Целых семь лет терпеть выходки этих придурков… А каким образом вы ушли от Филча и попали к монстру?

— Спрятались в коридоре, — объяснил Гарри. — Тот самый запретный коридор на третьем этаже. Правда, об этом мы узнали далеко не сразу.

— Я узнал в тот момент, как мы туда вошли, — продолжил Невилл. — Я сразу увидел это чудовище и не мог пошевелиться... Хотя нет, я дернул тебя за рукав, Гарри. Это было всё, что я смог сделать.

— А меня тогда волновал только этот идиот Филч! — вспомнил Гарри. — И я никак не мог понять, что хочет от меня Невилл.

— Не говоря уже о моей жене, которая нашла время посмотреть на лапы пса и заприметить люк. Хотя самую большую опасность в те мгновения представляли огромные клыки, нависшие над нами, — произнёс Рон. — Она встречает трехголового пса и рассматривает его лапы.

— Не каждый день видишь трёхголового пса! — на Джинни рассказ произвел сильное впечатление.

— Это оказалась собачка Хагрида, — поведал Гарри.

— И почему я не удивлена?

— Они обитают в горах Маньчжурии, — просветила их Луна.

— И как вы оттуда выбрались? — с напрасным беспокойством спросила Джинни.

— По-моему, мы очень быстро бежали, — заметил Гарри. — Кстати, о первом курсе. Я так и не поблагодарил тебя, Невилл, за то, что стал самым молодым ловцом уже в первый год учебы.

— Меня? Но я ничего не сделал!

— Как же ничего? Меня заметила МакГонагалл, когда я пытался вернуть твою напоминалку.

— Тогда следует благодарить бабушку, — улыбнулся Невилл. — Она мне прислала её.

— Я отправлю ей сову. Кстати, я рассказывал, что каждый раз, когда мы с ней встречаемся, она поёт тебе дифирамбы и твердит, что безмерно гордится тобой?

— Я рад, что был частью нашей команды. Лучший комплимент, что она мне когда-либо говорила, это её слова о том, что я был бы таким же хорошим аврором, как и мои родители.

— Но ты и без того уже сделал много хорошего, — возразила Джинни. — Именно ты был предводителем восстания студентов в Хогвартсе и убил змею Волдеморта.

— В Хогвартсе я был не один, — напомнил Невилл. — Это же тебе пришла в голову идея собрать группу сопротивления.

— Но ты продолжил наше дело, когда мы с Луной не вернулись в школу после Рождества.

— У меня не было выбора, — скромно сказал Невилл.

— Я должен тебе кое в чем признаться, — Гарри серьезно посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Я никогда не собирался возглавлять мятеж. Я полностью сосредоточился на Волдеморте и понимал, что не смогу заниматься ещё чем-то.

Невилл тщательно обдумал свой ответ:

— Тебя не было весь год в школе, ты мог слышать лишь слухи и рассказы других о том, что там творилось. Хогвартс имел важное значение для них. Я уверен, они понимали, что в Хогвартсе многие знали тебя лично, а потому не верили во всю ту ложь, что распускало о тебе Министерство во главе с Тёмным Правительством. Если бы они сразу усмирили наш бунт, то рано или поздно им бы всё равно пришлось столкнуться с большим числом непокорных, которые не выдали бы своих.

— Совершенно верно, Невилл. Если бы мы проиграли в тот день, то потери были бы невосполнимы.

— Если бы мы ждали слишком долго, то спасать было бы просто нечего. Поэтому, как только ты вновь объявился, мы и подумать не могли, что ты тут же уйдешь, оставив нас без дальнейших указаний.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на Невилла и с улыбкой произнёс:

— Как хорошо, что на защиту моих интересов в Хогвартсе встал прекрасный специалист по тактике.

— Ой, специалист по тактике — это слишком сильно сказано, — скромно сказал Невилл. — Но раз уж ты сам об этом заговорил, давно хотел задать тебе один вопрос: чем ты на самом деле занимался весь тот год? Если что, можешь не отвечать, — быстро добавил он.

Гарри решил, что Невилл заслуживает узнать правду. Он наклонился к нему и тихо зашептал:

— Волдеморт разделил свою душу на несколько частей и вложил её в определенные предметы. Мне нужно было найти их и уничтожить перед тем, как встретиться лицом к лицу с ним. Ты мне сильно помог, уничтожив последний.

— Змея? — удивленно переспросил тот.

— Да. В тот день ты проделал работу аврора, когда разрушил опасный источник черной магии. Жаль, мы не можем рассказать об этом твоей бабушке, правда?

Невилл улыбнулся:

— Было бы хуже, если бы она знала. Я никому не скажу о том, что сейчас узнал!

И они продолжили вспоминать о старых-добрых временах: об опасной вылазке в Министерство магии, о войне с Амбридж, об ужасных уроках с профессором Снейпом. Несмотря на то, что им довелось пережить жуткие события, эти воспоминания вызывали у них смех и искреннее изумление собственными способностями, которые они проявили в столь юном возрасте.

Проведённый вместе вечер оставил только приятные впечатления, и все были решительно настроены повторить этот опыт в ближайшем будущем.


	3. Новая мода

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажёром в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — день рождения Виктуар  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
**Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 28 октября — 4 декабря 2002

В субботу Гарри и Джинни были приглашены к Рону и Гермионе на обед. Прямого сообщения между их домами не было. Ещё с тех времен, когда на площади Гриммо располагалась штаб-квартира Ордена Феникса, вся его территория была накрыта антиаппарационным барьером, который и по сей день оставался на месте. Во всех коттеджах волшебного квартала, где и поселилась чета Грейнджер-Уизли, не было подключённых к сети каминов. Жителям приходилось довольствоваться общим, что находился в пятистах метрах.

Воспользовавшись своим камином, Джинни и Гарри оказались внутри легкового автомобиля, что был припаркован на стоянке перед торговым центром. На него были наложены магглоотталкивающие чары, чтобы никто из прохожих не удивлялся долгому простою машины на парковке или большому количеству странно одетых людей, которые входили и выходили из неё каждый день.

Перед домом Рона и Гермионы был разбит небольшой сад, через который проходила вымощенная булыжниками дорожка и вела к входной двери. Рон потратил много времени и сил на благоустройство прилегающей территории: вдоль дорожки он высадил цветы, благоухаюшие над садом, который вполне мог бы посоревноваться по красоте с лучшими поместьями именитых волшебников. Любуясь цветущими кустами роз, Гарри даже заподозрил друга в злоупотреблении садоводческими заклинаниями. Потому как на соседском участке все растения уже явно перешли в стадию увядания. Позади дома Рон разбил небольшой огород, где выращивал вкусные овощи.

Гермиона взяла на себя внутреннее обустройство дома. Умелое сочетание маггловской мебели и магических приборов вызывало у гостей заслуженное восхищение творческим потенциалом хозяйки дома. Всё было рассчитано на то, чтобы приглашённые соседи-магглы не чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. Кухня, ванная комната и светильники, напротив, были полностью магическими. Конечно, над ними пришлось как следует поколдовать, чтобы они не выбивались из общего стиля.

Несмотря на заботу хозяев, Живоглот не оценил переезда. Несколько недель он всем видом показывал окружающему миру недовольство переменами, что как правило выражалось в изодранных в клочья шторах и занавесках. Но в конце концов он смирился и отправился исследовать окрестности. Он быстро познакомился с полосатой кошкой из соседнего дома и с этого момента более благосклонно взирал на свою судьбу. Гермиона, сразу сообразившая, чем может закончиться это новое знакомство, немедля отвела своего домашнего питомца в зоомагазин в Косом переулке, где ему пришлось на себе испытать заклинание стерилизации. Министерство магии предпочитало полностью контролировать популяцию книззлов.

Зато Сычик быстро освоился в новом доме. Совсем рядом находился лес, который стал излюбленным местом ночной охоты для совёнка. Близость природы оказалась как нельзя кстати: соседи-магглы частенько видели сов, летающих в окрестностях, а располагавшийся неподалеку лес снимал все вопросы.

Гарри и Джинни с комфортом устроились на диване в гостиной, в то время как друзья разливали аперитив по бокалам.

— Я наконец получила разрешение нанять эльфа на несколько часов в неделю, — с довольным видом сообщила Гермиона.

Еще до того, как стало известно, где именно они будут жить, Гермиона рассматривала вариант с наймом домового эльфа на полный рабочий день, чтобы тот поддерживал порядок в коттедже. Но выбор дома в маггловском квартале заставил их пересмотреть принятое ранее решение, потому как никто бы не разрешил им держать в таком квартале магическое существо. Истории с Живоглотом вполне хватило. Чтобы получить разрешение на его содержание, пришлось изрядно побегать и привлечь немалое влияние героев войны.

— Он сможет жить с вами? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, будет приходить днём. Нужно только усилить магглоотталкивающие чары на окнах, чтобы избежать всяких недоразумений.

— А как он будет попадать сюда? — поинтересовалась Джинни.

— Аппарация, — ответил Рон.

— Я говорила об этом с Белби и Кармайклами, — продолжила Гермиона, вспомнив другие молодые семьи, что переехали сюда до них, — и они также заинтересовались. Так что мы наймем одного эльфа на полный рабочий день.

— Он живет в одной из твоих резиденций? — уточнила Джинни.

— Да. Там я его и наняла.

Под руководством Гермионы Министерство построило дома по типу общежитий, где могли жить свободные эльфы, которые не проживали совместно с работодателями. Было решено расположить жилища в окрестностях Хогсмида. Поначалу эльфы покидали их только для того, чтобы отправиться на работу или аппарировать на склады магазинов, куда они поставляли товары и продукты.

Постепенно они отважились выходить на улицы деревни, затем зайти в местный магазин за покупками, а самые отважные даже забегали в «Кабанью Голову» пропустить по стаканчику настойки сарсапариллы, к которой они питали слабость. Этот бар был единственным, где им не был запрещен вход. Гермиона надеялась, что однажды волшебники привыкнут видеть эльфов среди себя.

— Ты когда-нибудь был на футбольном матче? — спросил Рон у Гарри, меняя тему.

— Нет, а что?

— Это всё Эдди Кармайкл. Он купил билеты для одного из своих кузенов-магглов и хочет, чтобы я составил им компанию в следующую субботу. Я не смог отказаться.

— Хорошая идея, — одобрил Гарри. — Дин вроде как обожает футбол. Помнишь, в Хогвартсе у него над кроватью все стены были обклеены плакатами с футболистами?

— Легко любить маггловский спорт, когда не знаешь о квиддиче! — пробурчал Рон. Слова Гарри его не переубедили.

— Даже узнав о квиддиче, Дин не перестал интересоваться футболом, — возразила ему Джинни. — На каникулах он постоянно ходил на разные матчи. И Аласдер Мэддок, охотник «Стоунхейвенских сорок», давно известен своей любовью к маггловским видам спорта. Его даже отстранили от участия в матче, когда он попытался использовать некоторые маггловские приёмы, только с квоффлом.

— Как можно заинтересоваться спортом, в который играют на земле? — удивился Рон.

— Есть волшебники, которые обожают игру в плюй-камни, — напомнила Гермиона и дала ценный совет: — Сначала посмотри, а потом уже критикуй. В конце концов, если не понравится, у тебя будет уйма времени на нытьё.

Рон недовольно скривился, явно не принимая доводов как друзей, так и жены.

После обеда Джинни засобиралась в Косой переулок за покупками и уговорила Гермиону составить ей компанию. На такого рода прогулки они редко отправлялись вместе, потому что Джинни нравился сам процесс разглядывания витрин и многочисленных примерок, а Гермиона сводила потраченное на покупку вещей время к минимуму, чаще всего заказывая их по почте.

Девушки вернулись в приподнятом настроении и, возбужденно размахивая пакетами с одеждой, прошли в ванную, чтобы примерить всё и предстать перед мальчиками в лучшем виде. На них были декольтированные платья, прилегающие по линии груди и расширенные книзу. Из-под глубокого полукруглого выреза выглядывала озорная нательная майка, а рукава «клеш» доходили лишь до локтя.

Во время патрулей Гарри уже видел эти новые модели на некоторых волшебницах, но внимания как-то не обратил. Он с улыбкой рассматривал двух девушек, стоявших перед ним, и не мог не признать, что платья были им весьма к лицу и выгодно подчеркивали формы. Припомнились слова Парвати, сказанные на свадьбе друзей, о том, что грядущие модные тенденции готовят удивительные открытия.

— Итак… — протянула Гермиона. — Что скажете?

— Выглядишь просто великолепно! — произнес Рон с восхищением.

— Вам обеим очень идут эти наряды, — добавил Гарри, удивившись про себя тому факту, что Гермиона заинтересовалась модой.

Девушки переглянулись.

— И всё, что они заметили, это нашу сексуальность, — сказала Джинни.

— Типичные парни, — вздохнула Гермиона.

— В каком-то смысле это даже лестно.

— Это означает, что большинство волшебников мужского пола будут в восторге, и у них не возникнет ни одного вопроса.

— Какого вопроса? — до Гарри наконец дошло, что что-то было не так.

— Тебе эти платья не кажутся странными? — спросила Гермиона.

— Маму я в таком точно представить не могу, — признал Рон.

— Это молодёжная модель. Для женщин постарше есть не такие облегающие платья и с менее глубоким декольте, — произнесла Джинни.

— И что, по-вашему, мы должны заметить? — с настойчивостью в голосе уточнил Гарри.

— Это самая большая модная революция за последние несколько веков, — поведала им Гермиона.

— И она проявляется в этом? — с сильным сомнением переспросил Гарри.

— Не совсем. Молодые дизайнеры, магглорожденные, получили стипендию на конкурсе моды, организованном гильдией модельеров, — сообщила Гермиона.

— За этим стоит Министерство? — поинтересовалась Джинни.

— Кингсли долго спорил по этому поводу с Джерси Твилфитт, главой гильдии, — вынуждена была признать Гермиона. — Благодаря нашей инициативе, в продажу также поступила более элегантная и удобная маггловская одежда, часть которой уже была куплена теми учениками, что месяц назад отправились в Хогвартс с вокзала Кингс-Кросс. Более того, были распространены вырезки из маггловских каталогов одежды, чтобы трансфигурируемые родителями вещи были максимально приближены к реальности. На бумажные фабрики также поступили новые материалы — менее дорогостоящие и более удобные для использования. Совсем скоро ученики будут писать на бумаге, а не на пергаментах.

— Началось сближение с маггловским миром? — спросил Рон.

— Мы идём к этому семимильными шагами, — кивнула Гермиона.

— Магглорожденные с радостью воспримут эти новшества, — заметил Гарри.

— Будем надеяться, что люди соблазнятся удобством новой одежды до того, как традиционалисты поднимут шум в прессе и начнут агитировать за ограничение распространения этой моды, — с блеском в глазах произнесла Гермиона.

* * *

Появление новых платьев не прошло незамеченным. На протяжении всей осени в редакцию «Ежедневного Пророка» поступали сотни недовольных писем от возмущенных читателей. Критиковали всё: начиная от неприличного кроя платьев до отсутствия какой-либо нравственности у женщин, что позволяли себе носить такое. Другие же негодовали лишь потому, что эта одежда слишком была похожа на маггловскую, приближая тем самым носивших её волшебников к магглам. Волшебницы подвергались нападкам прямо на улицах, но, к счастью, дело ограничивалось лишь неприятными словами в их адрес.

— Когда появилась мода на платья выше щиколотки и шёлковые чулки, женщинам-магглам тоже было непросто принять её, — заметила Гермиона, выслушав комментарии друзей по этому поводу. — Но посмотрите на них сейчас: они с удовольствием щеголяют в мини-юбках и брюках.

— А мы? Когда мы сможем носить брюки? — спросил Рон.

Под изумленными взглядами сестры и друзей он поспешно уточнил, словно пытался оправдаться:

— Например, зимой, когда уже холодно, или при разгрузке тяжелых ящиков с товарами. Ведь намного удобнее это делать в брюках.

— Ты совершенно прав, милый! — улыбнулась Гермиона.

— Подлиза! — рассмеялась Джинни, но по её лучезарной улыбке было видно, что она полностью поддерживает позицию брата и согласна с его словами.

— Я пойду на всё, чтобы угодить Гермионе, — приняв свой самый глупый вид, добавил Рон.

* * *

Конец октября и ноябрь прошли быстро. Осенью у Джинни был достаточно спокойный график: она приходила домой каждую ночь из Холихеда и сыграла только в двух товарищеских матчах по воскресеньям. Всё самое серьёзное должно было начаться в январе следующего года. Она уедет на две недели и всё это время будет напряжённо тренироваться с другими игроками сборной Англии, которые также были предварительно отобраны для участия в Чемпионате мира.

В середине ноября во время воскресного обеда в «Норе» между закусками и основным блюдом Джордж объявил:

— Мы с Энджи собираемся пожениться.

Как только стихли последние поздравления, Молли посмотрела на будущую невестку с извиняющимся видом и сказала:

— Боюсь, придётся подождать с официальной церемонией. Раз уж поднялась эта тема, Гарри и Джинни, когда вы думаете сочетаться браком?

— Уж точно не раньше окончания сезона, — твердо произнесла Джинни.

— Мы пропускаем нашу очередь, — подтвердил Гарри.

— Джинни… — начала Молли, явно не одобряя того факта, что квиддич столь наглым образом вмешивается в брачные планы её дочери.

— В любом случае, мы не собираемся рассылать приглашения и всё такое прочее, — отрезал Джордж.

— Только вы, мои родители и свидетели. Мы просто поженимся и всё, — согласилась Анджелина.

Внимание миссис Уизли вновь переключилось на них:

— Но к чему такая спешка? — возразила она.

— Мы не хотим устраивать из этого события праздник, — сухо ответил Джордж.

— Вы правда этого хотите, Анджелина? — неуверенно уточнила Молли.

— Да, миссис Уизли.

— Молли, это им решать, — вмешался Артур.

Гости, невольные свидетели этой семейной перепалки, чувствовали себя неловко. Ощущение усиливалось ещё и в сравнении с предыдущими объявлениями о свадьбах — сначала Рона, потом Джинни, которые были восприняты всеми с радостью. Это же событие было омрачено незримым присутствием призрака — того, кто неотступно следовал за Анджелиной. Гарри никак не мог выбросить из головы вопрос, такое уж ли правильное решение они приняли? Что хорошего может получиться из союза, построенного на смерти и тоске? И такое же сомнение он читал в глазах остальных. И посреди всего этого в явном напряжении, взявшись за руки, замерли Джордж и Анджелина. Гарри по-настоящему переживал за них; он отбросил все предубеждения, что терзали сейчас его душу, и постарался быстро придумать что-нибудь, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

Однако Флёр его опередила:

— Мой дедушка был вдовцом, когда женился на моей бабушке-вдове. Они были очень счастливы вместе и вырастили троих детей.

Гарри заметил, с какой признательностью Анджелина посмотрела на жену Билла.

— Браки, заключённые в декабре, самые крепкие, — подхватила Гермиона. — Правда, Рон?

— Даже не знаю, милая. Нам нужно пожениться еще раз в июле, чтобы сравнить.

Шутка Рона разрядила обстановку, чем и воспользовался Тедди, сидевший в конце стола рядом с Виктуар.

— У вас будут малыши? — спросил он.

— Не сразу, но чуть позже обязательно, — ответила Анджелина.

— А я смогу быть им старшим братом?

Вопрос Тедди вызвал у всех умилённые улыбки, а Энджи и Джордж лишь счастливо кивнули в ответ. Гарри почувствовал гордость за крестника и восхитился его умением получать то, чего судьба его лишила.

Ничего не изменилось в жизни Анджелины в последующие недели. На работе она так и не рассказала коллегам о предстоящей свадьбе, а так как обручального кольца она не носила, то никто ни о чём и не подозревал. Гарри даже начал сомневаться, а будет ли она вообще носить кольцо, даже после церемонии?

Молли и Артур отправились знакомиться с семейством Джонсонов. Те владели большим садом, который располагался в небольшой деревеньке. Почти все продуктовые магазины Косого переулка закупали фрукты и овощи именно у них. Мать Анджелины была магглой, что не мешало ей работать вместе с мужем. Она занималась счетами и персоналом.

Как и Уизли, они были огорчены тем, что их дочь не хотела проводить пышную свадьбу, но не разделяли опасений, что испытывали все члены семьи Джорджа к их паре. Родители Анджелины уже были счастливы тому простому факту, что их дочь не закрылась в своем горе словно в коконе и продолжала жить нормальной жизнью, доказательством чему служило её желание выйти замуж.

Мало-помалу организация скромного свадебного мероприятия начала обретать формы. Будущие новобрачные решили, что с их стороны будет невежливо пригласить двадцать гостей и даже не предложить им какие-либо напитки и закуски. Молли тут же воспользовалась брешью в их защите и протолкнула идею фуршета.

Свадьбу решили проводить у Джонсонов. У них как раз был огромный ангар, где обедали и ужинали сезонные работники, помогавшие с посадкой и уборкой урожая. Места было вполне достаточно, чтобы все могли разместиться с комфортом. Несмотря на желание Анджелины и Джорджа упростить всё по максимуму, их матери были в корне не согласны, поэтому их стараниями всё помещение было украшено согласно случаю. И, наконец, не слушая возражений Анджелины, Флёр и Джинни отвели её к мадам Малкин, чтобы пошить платье.

— Нам удалось соблазнить её последними веяниями моды, — сообщила Джинни Гарри, хотя тот даже ничего и не спрашивал. — Только вместо нательной майки под платьем будет корсаж с широкими рукавами. Гермиона уже пообещала одолжить её. Так что Анджелина вполне будет похожа на невесту в традиционном наряде. Флёр провела беседу с Биллом и Чарли, чтобы Джордж тоже был одет как следует.

Гарри улыбнулся, представив себе, как старшие Уизли врываются утром в комнату брата и насильно одевают на него свадебный наряд. Надо будет не забыть заблокировать все камины во избежание подобных сюрпризов, когда придёт черед ему самому жениться.

— Что ты думаешь о формате нашей свадьбы? — спросил Гарри у Джинни.

— Я разрываюсь между двумя желаниями: сделать всё так же просто, как Джордж и Энджи, или устроить оглушительный праздник.

— В любом случае, это произойдет не раньше следующей осени, так ведь?

— Ты не против этого? — заволновалась Джинни.

— Нисколько, — слукавил он. — Как раз займусь вплотную карьерой!

* * *

В первую неделю декабря, за пять дней до свадьбы Джорджа и Анджелины, Фосетт позвал Гарри из-за двери своего кабинета. Гарри взмахом волшебной палочки убрал зачарованное перо, которое писало под диктовку, и подошёл к начальнику. Тот жестом пригласил садиться, после чего обошёл массивный стол и сел в кресло. Зелёная Повязка — Дженис Давенпорт — уже заняла своё место в кабинете и держала в руках блокнот для заметок.

— У нас появилось немного необычное расследование, — начал Фосетт. — Речь идет о Гвеног Джонс, игроке в квиддич.

— Она в порядке? — забеспокоился Гарри. Пусть они и были совсем недавно знакомы, но в тот вечер в Холихеде, где они и увиделись впервые, она показалась ему хорошим человеком.

— Она в Мунго, но чувствует себя достаточно хорошо. На первый взгляд, похоже на обычные мелкие неприятности из зависти, но раз уж речь идёт о таком известном человеке, предосторожность не помешает. Сразу проясню ситуацию: мисс Джонс требует, чтобы дело вели только женщины или, на худой конец, Гарри Поттер. Поэтому во время этого расследования ты будешь работать с Дженис. Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это всё конфиденциально, и любая информация о личной жизни мисс Джонс не подлежит разглашению.

Гарри даже не потрудился отвечать, ограничившись ироничной усмешкой.

— Гвеног Джонс упала с метлы на квиддичном поле во время последней тренировки, — продолжил Фосетт. — По предварительным данным метла была заколдована. Это и побудило миссис Редберд, президента клуба «Гарпий», обратиться к нам за помощью. Как оказалось, последние несколько недель мисс Джонс постоянно получала письма с угрозами. Ваша задача — определить, угрожает ли её жизни опасность, и — если это будет возможно — узнать причину её падения с десятиметровой высоты.

— Каков ущерб? — делая пометки, спросила Дженис Давенпорт.

— Сломанная рука, лёгкая черепно-мозговая травма. К счастью, во время тренировок все игроки держат волшебные палочки при себе, они-то и замедлили падение капитана.

— Только Гвеног Джонс получала письма с угрозами? — уточнил Гарри.

— Этот вопрос и будет первым, который вы зададите всем членам команды, — одобрительно кивнул Фосетт. — Сразу хочу предупредить: если твоя невеста окажется хоть как-то вовлечена во всё это, то я тут же отстраню тебя от расследования, несмотря на все капризы мисс Джонс. Что ж, теперь вы знаете столько же, сколько и я, самое время начинать. Наша пострадавшая сейчас в Мунго, палата 43.

Гарри и его новая партнерша вышли из кабинета.

— Воспользуемся камином, — сказала Давенпорт.

Она вернулась к своему рабочему столу за мантией, и Гарри последовал её примеру.

— Нам с Давенпорт дали совместное дело, — поведал он Причарду, когда проходил мимо него.

— Ты закончил отчет?

— Почти, он на столе.

— Хорошо, я посмотрю его. Удачи!

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри, на скорую руку проверяя, есть ли в сумке всё необходимое для ведения расследования.

Он увидел, что Давенпорт уже ждала его у двери, и поторопился присоединиться к ней. В Атриуме перед камином Гарри с сомнением спросил у напарницы:

— Мне остаться при своем лице?

Давенпорт задумалась на несколько секунд, затем решила:

— Держимся как можно более незаметно, пока не попадём в палату Джонс. Незачем привлекать к себе внимание.

Она вошла в зеленое пламя, пока Гарри менял внешность. Оказавшись в больнице, они отправились прямиком в палату 43, которая находилась на первом этаже в отделении травм от рукотворных предметов. В коридоре они увидели парня в мантии целителя и признали в нём элитного боевого мага из отдела обеспечения магического правопорядка. Они незаметно кивнули ему и постучались в дверь, прежде чем войти.

Гвеног Джонс с забинтованной головой сидела на кровати. У изголовья расположилась женщина лет сорока. Она была очень красива, выглядела элегантно и явно умела держать себя. У нее было овальное лицо и светлые, вьющиеся волосы.

Обе женщины внимательно разглядывали его с мрачными выражениями лиц, они явно не узнавали Гарри. Тот быстро спохватился и снял чары изменения внешности.

— Полезное умение! — заметила Гвеног с явной радостью от встречи с Гарри.

— Вполне, — согласился тот.

— Дженис Давенпорт, Аврорат, — представилась его напарница. Очевидно, она решила, что Гарри в представлениях не нуждался.

— Я — Изабель Редберд, — произнесла женщина приятным контральто. — Президент клуба «Гарпий». Именно я вызвала вас. Спасибо, что прибыли так быстро.

Давенпорт достала блокнот и начала задавать вопросы:

— По нашим сведениям, в последнее время мисс Джонс получала письма с угрозами, а сегодня утром упала во время тренировки.

— Метла была проклята, — с уверенностью заявила Редберд.

— Это ещё предстоит выяснить, — спокойно возразила Давенпорт. — Я хочу осмотреть метлу. Мне также нужно знать, где она хранилась и какие меры безопасности предпринимались вами. Мы внимательно изучим все письма с угрозами, а также всю почту, полученную мисс Джонс за последние месяцы, чтобы проверить, есть ли сходство в почерках. И нам нужно будет убедиться, что другие игроки не получали подобных угроз.

— Я не хочу, чтобы это просочилось в прессу, — предупредила Гвеног.

— Мы с коллегой не имеем обыкновения проводить пресс-конференции, — парировала Давенпорт.

Джонс окинула её холодным взглядом, после чего кивнула, словно решила, что этот дерзкий аврор скорее нравится ей, чем нет.

— Я сопровожу вас в Холихед, — предложила Редберд, поднимаясь. — Гвеног, я надеюсь, ты будешь вести себя разумно и останешься в постели, сколько нужно.

— Я хорошо себя чувствую ...

— Ты не уйдешь отсюда, пока не снимут все повязки, — решительно прервала её Изабель Редберд. — Ты ведь сама прекрасно знаешь, что любой скандал может стоить тебе места в уэльской команде.

Гвеног нахмурилась, но ничего не ответила. Гарри еще раз сменил внешность, и они вышли в холл больницы. Редберд первой вошла в камин, чтобы открыть им доступ с другой стороны.

Они появились в грязноватой комнате. На стенах висели многочисленные мантии. На скамейках в беспорядке валялись свитера, а на полу громоздились десятки пар обуви различных размеров, форм и цветов.

— Не обращайте внимания на беспорядок, — вздохнула Изабель Редберд. — Почти все наши девушки не любят убираться.

Гарри подумал, что именно отсюда брала свои корни неряшливость Джинни, которая иногда чудовищно его раздражала.

— Сколько всего каминов подключено к этой сети? — спросила Давенпорт, рассматривая тот, из которого они вышли.

— Только этот. Ещё с десяток мы используем для связи и переговоров, остальные же только для отопления. Этот камин доступен для игроков и персонала. Посетители же добираются до нас через портал в деревне.

— Полагаю, он под охраной, — уточнила Давенпорт.

— Чтобы пройти сквозь него, нужен ключ. Он есть у всех девушек и у персонала.

— Это сколько людей? — с тревогой переспросил Гарри.

— Где-то двадцать пять человек.

— А у вас много посетителей? — продолжила опрос Давенпорт.

— Не особо. В основном журналисты и службы доставок каждое утро. Иногда мы также пользуемся услугами мелких предприятий для небольших точечных работ. Полагаю, и девушки наши время от времени проводят в общежитие своих парней, хотя это, конечно, запрещено. За соблюдением этого правила должна следить наш интендант.

Гарри придал лицу невозмутимое выражение и сделал вид, будто помечает собранную информацию в блокноте.

— Это уже немало людей, — заметила Давенпорт. — Где хранятся мётлы?

— Мы называем это место Гимназией, — ответила Редберд. — Это достаточно большой комплекс зданий, в который входят спортивная площадка, мастерская по ремонту мётел и небольшой спортзал. Спортзал — это отдельное помещение, где располагаются раздевалки, гимнастический зал и склад с мётлами. Чтобы попасть в Гимназию, нужно иметь ещё один ключ.

— Который есть у игроков и персонала, — предположил Гарри.

— Не у всех сотрудников. Только у технического персонала и у интенданта.

— Их фамилии, пожалуйста?

Редберд перечислила имена всех игроков (их было четырнадцать), затем назвала имена колдомедиков, тренера, инженера по разработке и ремонту мётел и интенданта.

— И, конечно же, я, — закончила она.

— Мужчины у вас здесь не работают? — с легким смешком уточнил Гарри.

— Есть повар, мистер Петруччи, и другие временные служащие, которых мы нанимаем для поддержания порядка.

— Им предоставляют доступ в Гимназию?

— Да, но всегда в сопровождении нашего интенданта миссис Норрис. Именно она дает ключи уборщикам, которые наводят порядок в раздевалках.

— Мне уже не терпится увидеть эти пресловутые склады с мётлами, — произнесла Давенпорт.

Редберд повела авроров по коридору мимо столовой, где какая-то женщина накрывала стол на двадцать человек.

— Добавьте к моему столу приборы еще на двух человек, — остановившись на пороге, попросила Редберд. — У нас гости. И, пожалуйста, предупредите повара.

Женщина что-то недовольно пробурчала себе под нос, явно недовольная увеличившимся количеством работы. Редберд не обратила на это ни малейшего внимания и увела гостей к высокой двустворчатой двери. Она достала связку ключей и вставила в замок один из них.

За ней оказалось огромное пространство под открытом небом, окружённое со всех сторон изгородью из гиенового дерева. Увиденное впечатляло: гигантский стадион для квиддича, в стороне от него длинный ряд одноэтажных зданий явно служебного назначения и с другой стороны — крохотные домики, похожие на жилые. Сейчас, судя по всему, тренировка была в самом разгаре; высоко в небе маленькими точками летали игроки. Гарри без труда узнал Джинни по ярко-рыжей шевелюре, со своими коллегами по команде она как раз выполняла серию сложных пассов.

Редберд показала на самое большое помещение:

— Это наш спортзал. Туда мы и идем.

Здесь было прохладно, поэтому они ускорили шаг и быстро пересекли хорошо ухоженную зелёную лужайку. Редберд распахнула ближайшую дверь, за который располагался большой зал для тренировок с многочисленными тренажёрами. Почти на всех из них занимались девушки. Завидев гостей, они с любопытством уставились на вошедших. Гарри мгновенно узнал одну из них — Джильду, и махнул ей рукой в знак приветствия. Они обошли зал по периметру и оказались перед двумя одинаковыми дверями.

— Здесь раздевалки, — показав на правую, поведала Редберд.

— Мы можем зайти? — спросила Давенпорт.

Редберд пожала плечами и постучала. Она заглянула внутрь и отошла в сторону, пропуская авроров вперед. Внутри царил беспорядок. Гарри постарался не обращать внимания на женскую одежду и их нижнее бельё, разбросанное на полу и скамейках. В глубине находились три душевые кабины, к счастью, пустые. Давенпорт кивнула, показав тем самым, что она увидела всё, что хотела. На самом же деле она просто убедилась, что выход из этой комнаты только один — тот, через который они вошли. Изабель Редберд открыла левую дверь, ведущую на склад для хранения мётел.

— Здесь нет дополнительной защиты, поскольку мы уже находимся на территории с ограниченным доступом, — рассказала им Редберд. — Но каждый шкафчик с мётлами магически зачарован на своего владельца.

На узких дверцах были набиты фамилии игроков. Давенпорт попыталась наугад открыть несколько, потом ещё и ещё. Одни так и оставались запертыми, другие распахивались с тихим щелчком, но внутри было пусто. То же самое было со шкафчиком с именем «Гвеног Джонс».

— Они не запирают их, когда берут мётлы, — заметил Гарри.

— А зачем? — переспросила Редберд. — В межсезонье, когда не проходит никаких матчей, никому нет дела до наших мётел. Никому и в голову не придет их заколдовывать. А во время проведения чемпионатов все мётлы проходят предварительную проверку и затем хранятся в надёжно защищённых хранилищах. В моём кабинете также имеются особые шкафчики, куда закрыт доступ всем, кроме меня. На каждом стадионе есть специальное помещение: перед матчем представитель играющего клуба привозит мётлы всех игроков. Доступ к ним также ограничен.

Гарри с Давенпорт попытались определить все возможные способы проникновения на склад для хранения мётел. Здесь отсутствовали окна, а значит, нужно было пройти через спортзал, в который попасть можно было только через главный вход. Между тем, авроры быстро выяснили, что узкие окна, которые выходили на улицу из соседнего помещения, не были помехой для волшебника, вознамерившегося во что бы то ни стало проникнуть сюда.

Затем они обошли периметр. Вся территория была накрыта антиаппарационным щитом, а пробраться через изгородь из гиенового дерева было просто невозможно. Изабель Редберд заверила их, что наложенные вокруг чары защищают место не только от проникновения, но и возможного шпионажа.

— Можете сами проверить: снаружи нельзя ничего услышать или увидеть.

Чтобы не упустить никакого следа, Гарри с Давенпорт потратили два часа, чтобы убедиться в полной неприкосновенности этого места. Поздним утром они пришли к выводу, что преступник мог прийти только через запертую на ключ дверь главного здания.

Они внимательно изучили весь путь от и до. Убедились, что дверь закрывалась должным образом и что замок не был взломан. Специальные чары следили за тем, чтобы дверь всегда закрывалась автоматически в случае, если кто-то оставлял её открытой. Гарри попытался заблокировать её, поместив ветку дерева между створок, но спустя двадцать секунд раздался громкий оповещающий сигнал.

— Еще одна мера безопасности, если кто-то попытается держать дверь открытой, — пояснила Редберд.

Оба аврора тут же внесли пометки в блокнот: «на дверь наложены классические чары, следов взлома нет».

— А если вокруг никого нет? Ночью, к примеру, это здание пустует?

— Этот сигнал также раздается в общежитии. Миссис Норрис оперативно на него реагирует, — заверила их Редберд.

Очевидно, только человек с ключом мог получить доступ к мётлам. Это существенно сокращало число подозреваемых. Гарри надеялся, что эта информация поможет быстро раскрыть дело.


	4. Расследование у Гарпий

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажёром в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 4 декабря 2002

Наступило время обеда. Гарри с напарницей пригласили присоединиться к трапезе. В столовой было шумно и многолюдно; уставшие игроки занимали привычные места и делились впечатлениями об утренних тренировках. Повсюду звучал весёлый девичий смех, который тут же сменился заинтересованными перешёптываниями, стоило двум аврорам переступить порог. Несколько знакомых по вечеринке в Холихеде девушек приветливо кивнули Гарри, тот ответил им тем же и принялся искать глазами Джинни. Однако она явно не была в восторге от его присутствия, впрочем, и времени перекинуться парочкой слов не было. Президент клуба устроила гостей за отдельным столом и представила им остальных:

— Это Наташа Винклер, наша колдомедик. Именно она следит за здоровьем игроков, разрабатывает индивидуальные диеты и занимается лечением в случае необходимости.

Это была очень высокая женщина с тёмно-каштановыми волосами, собранными в конский хвост, который ей совершенно не шёл. Поверх чёрной мантии она носила белый халат. Гарри подался вперед, чтобы пожать ей руку, и ощутил очень знакомый аромат. Спустя несколько секунд он определил запах: это было благоухание лечебных мазей, которое напоминало ему о Больничном крыле Хогвартса и мадам Помфри.

— Вам, несомненно, найдётся, о чём поговорить с Софи Браш, нашим магоинженером и разработчиком мётел в одном лице, — продолжала Изабель Редберд, показывая на довольно жилистую женщину с густыми бровями.

— Мой брат — ваш фанат, — сказала Давенпорт, пожимая ей руку. — Он говорит, что по сей день вам нет равных в захвате ленивца.(1)

— О, очень мило с его стороны.

Гарри задался вопросом, чем займётся Джинни, когда выйдет из возраста профессионального игрока в квиддич. Он точно не видел её в роли разработчика и технического мастера. Может, тренер? В этот момент Редбёрд как раз представляла им тренера Гарпий — Атланту Грубер.

— Я слышала, что вы были очень хорошим ловцом, — любезно сказала она Гарри.

— Только на любительском уровне, — скромно ответил он. — С тех пор как вы занялись тренировкой Джинни, она без труда побеждает меня в каждом матче.

Он на мгновение засомневался, правильно ли сделал, упомянув о своих отношениях с Джинни, но потом решил, что умолчать об этом было бы лицемерием, учитывая, что всего несколько недель назад они попали в заголовки газет. Впрочем, Гарри почувствовал, что его ответ понравился тренеру. Грубер гордо приосанилась и произнесла:

— У неё большой потенциал. Это ведь вы тренировали её в Хогвартсе?

— С пятого курса, — уточнил Гарри. — Вместе с её братом Роном Уизли, который выступал вратарем, нам удалось выиграть Кубок школы.

— Чарли Уизли, он ведь тоже в своё время играл в квиддич, да? — поинтересовалась Софи Браш, специалист по мётлам. — Я слышала, что «Катапульты Кайрфилли» из кожи вон лезли, лишь бы заполучить его в команду, но он выбрал другой путь.

— Мне рассказывали, что Чарли был превосходным ловцом, но я не знал, что у него был шанс стать профессиональным игроком, — удивился Гарри.

— В то время об этом шептался каждый второй, — подтвердила целительница. — Чем он сейчас занимается?

— Работает в заповеднике для драконов. Мне также довелось играть с близнецами Уизли, которые были отменными загонщиками. Как любил говорить Оливер Вуд, они были людьми-бладжерами, — с ностальгией в голосе вспомнил он.

— Да, бывают такие семьи, как эта, — кивнула Софи Браш. — Во время моей учебы в Хогвартсе такими были братья Прюэтт, превосходные загонщики. Я играла за Хаффлпафф и скажу вам, что вместе с Гриффиндором мы менялись Кубком в течение многих лет подряд!

— А вы играете? — поинтересовалась Грубер у Дженис Давенпорт.

— Нет, мне не настолько интересны квиддичные матчи, — ответила та. — Я предпочитаю дуэльные чемпионаты.

— В качестве зрителя? — со странной настойчивостью в голосе уточнила Софи Браш.

— Я была вице-чемпионом Британской лиги с 76-го по 78-й, — призналась Давенпорт. — Сейчас же довольствуюсь тем, что помогаю в организации соревнований и занимаюсь обучением юных дуэлянтов на постоянной основе.

Во время обеда они старались затрагивать лишь нейтральные темы. Поднимаясь из-за стола, Гарри вновь поискал взглядом невесту, но та сидела к нему спиной. В сопровождении магоинженера Гарри с напарницей вернулся в Гимназию, затем они направились в неприметное здание неподалёку от спортзала.

— Доступ сюда есть только у меня, — сказала Софи Браш, дотронувшись волшебной палочкой до двери мастерской.

Её рабочее место располагалось в одной комнате. В центре помещения стоял широкий верстак и многочисленный инструментарий, аккуратно разложенный на полках. Все стены были заставлены и завешены шкафами и этажерками. После дичайшего бардака, царившего в раздевалках игроков, чистота и идеальный порядок этого места поражали воображение.

Магоинженер закрыла дверь и продолжила рассказ:

— Защитные чары, наложенные на это помещение, были многократно усилены шестнадцать лет назад, когда Гвеног, тогда еще новичок в команде, тайком проникла в мастерскую и попыталась увеличить скоростные возможности своей метлы. Произошёл несчастный случай, и только благодаря её невероятному везению обошлось без серьёзных последствий. Эта сорвиголова едва не умудрилась положить конец своей ещё не начавшейся карьере. В том году я ещё входила в состав команды и могу с уверенностью сказать, что такого разноса от президента клуба я не видела ни до, ни после. С того случая доступ в мастерскую ограничен серьёзными заклинаниями.

— То есть мисс Джонс играет уже шестнадцать лет, — записала в блокнот Давенпорт. — В каком возрасте игроки в квиддич заканчивают карьеру?

— Как правило, до тридцати, — ответила Софи Браш. — Я ушла в двадцать восемь, когда забеременела первенцем. Имейте в виду, это запретная тема, никогда не обсуждайте её с Гвеног. Последний человек, решивший затронуть эту тему в её присутствии, превратился в мокрицу.

— Я её не боюсь, — спокойно парировала Давенпорт.

— Как знаете. Впрочем, ходят слухи, что это её последний год, поэтому она собирается во что бы то ни стало взять Кубок Мира, чтобы уйти с гордо поднятой головой.

— Её уже точно берут?

— Ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным, пока в руках не будет списков, но, если её всё-таки не возьмут, это будет весьма странно. Если пойдут слухи, что кто-то точит на неё зуб, как бы это не вынудило Федерацию задуматься.

— Многие ведь уже в курсе, — произнес Гарри. — К примеру, вся команда.

— Никто в команде не заинтересован в распространении подобных слухов, тем более нет гарантий, что такая же неприятность не приключится с кем-то из них.

— Стоило бы наложить дополнительные защитные чары, — заметил Гарри.

— После полудня Изабель лично проверила, чтобы все шкафчики были заперты, и то же самое сделает сегодня вечером. Кроме того, завтра утром перед началом тренировки я проведу полный осмотр всех мётел.

— А сегодня утром после происшествия вы их проверяли? — взволнованно уточнил Гарри.

— Конечно. Не волнуйтесь, метла вашей невесты не была проклята.

— Вы определили, что произошло с метлой мисс Джонс? — Давенпорт вернула разговор в рабочее русло.

— Похоже на работу любителя. Мне удалось определить целый ряд заклинаний.

— Каких именно?

— Несколько стандартных чар простейшего уровня, как Фините Инкантатем, Таранталлегра, Пэк.(2) Ко всему прочему, есть следы Конфундуса и Сбрасывающий Сглаз. Полагаю, набор вполне очевиден. Не уверена, что распознала все заклинания, но я составила список найденных.

Гарри и Давенпорт пробежали глазами по пергаменту. Ни одно из записанных заклятий не требовало от волшебника особых умений, а некоторые так и вовсе выглядели нелепыми.

— Аурис веллере(3)? — изумленно воскликнул Гарри.

— В отрыве от нашего случая звучит смешно, — заметила магоинженер, — но будучи примененным к метле, оказалось невероятно эффективным. На протяжении пяти минут после приземления метла выкидывала такие фортели, что к ней невозможно было подступиться. Последствия могли оказаться очень серьёзными.

— Мне кажется, игроки знают и более специфические заклинания, — прикинула Давенпорт.

— Как правило, они ограничиваются чтением технической литературы, в основном по механике, чтобы понимать, каким образом настраиваются их мётлы.

— То есть вы не считаете, что в этом замешан кто-то из игроков, — повторила Давенпорт.

— Это ваша работа — найти виновника, — увильнула от прямого ответа магоинженер. — Я лишь указала вам на неисправности, которые обнаружила на пострадавшей метле.

— Будь вы на месте злоумышленника, какими бы чарами воспользовались для подобного результата? — спросил Гарри.

— Propulso Limito. Весьма сложное для использования заклинание, но мне бы удалось сделать так, чтобы оно сработало только на большой высоте и точно задело Гвеног. Если бы на метле обнаружились его следы, то это бы намного облегчило вам работу. Среди нас лишь пять человек могут правильно применить его.

— И вы бы стали нашим главным подозреваемым, — сообщила Давенпорт.

Магоинженер пожала плечами, словно не восприняла эту гипотезу всерьёз. Давенпорт, внимательно изучавшая её реакцию, спросила:

— Мы можем увидеть проклятую метлу?

Браш подошла к шкафу и, прошептав пароль, открыла его. Затем достала метлу и положила её в центр на рабочий стол, приглашая авроров приступить к осмотру. Это была Валькирия, спортивная гоночная модель, выпущенная в продажу компанией «Луноскрёб». Она была сделана из идеально откалиброванных ценных пород дерева и прутьев. Гарри не был специалистом, но ему показалось, что даже лак имел отличную от обычных мётел текстуру.

— Она великолепна, — восхищённо замер Гарри.

— Да, Гвеног ею очень дорожит. Великий мастер Барбарелла изготовил её специально для Гвеног. Счастье, что метла всё-таки подлежит ремонту.

Под пристальным взглядом магоинженера, которая явно опасалась за сбой в тонких настройках метлы, авроры шептали одно заклинание за другим, проверяя Валькирию. Результаты оказались неутешительными: на метле не было ни тёмной магии, ни сложных заклинаний, лишь ряд простейших чар.

— Находились ли вы в Гимназии в тот момент, когда мисс Джонс положила в шкафчик свою метлу и когда она её взяла сегодня утром? — спросила Давенпорт.

— Да, я вчера задержалась после тренировки, чтобы провести повторную балансировку метлы Пэтти Патерсон. Она была со мной, и расстались мы потом здесь же. Она пошла прятать метлу в шкафчик, пока я складывала инструменты. Затем я вернулась в главное здание, откуда камином отправилась домой. Когда я прибыла сегодня утром, игроки уже разогревались.

— Вы видели вчера вечером кого-нибудь ещё на территории Гимназии?

— Нет, но я не особо приглядывалась. Если бы кто-то был в воздухе, я бы, вероятно, не заметила её, потому что мысли мои были заняты тем, что приготовить на ужин. То же самое я могу сказать про тех, кто в тот момент находился в спортзале.

— Полагаю, мисс Патерсон сейчас на тренировке, — произнесла Давенпорт.

Софи Браш вышла из мастерской и посмотрела на стадион.

— Она не летает. Можете проверить, не занимается ли она сейчас в тренажерном зале. Но быстрее всего будет спросить у тренера. Она уже порасспрашивала девочек, когда Изабель увела Гвеног в больницу. Она сейчас возле колец в красной мантии.

Гарри и Давенпорт вывернули шеи, чтобы различить в воздухе яркую фигурку.

— Хотите поговорить с ней? — с легкой насмешкой в голосе поинтересовалась магоинженер.

— Если это возможно, — кивнула Давенпорт.

Браш применила Сонорус и громко произнесла:

— Атланта, можешь спуститься?

Даже с такого расстояния Гарри увидел, что все девушки смотрели в их сторону. Тренер пару минут раздавала им инструкции, затем резко спикировала вниз.

— Теперь моя очередь? — спросила она с тёплой улыбкой, приземлившись рядом с аврорами.

— Судя по всему, вы уже провели собственное мини-расследование, чтобы узнать, кто находился поблизости в то время, когда заколдовали метлу мисс Джонс, — начала Давенпорт.

— Да, но я не предполагала, что всё намного серьёзнее, чем обычная шалость, пусть и не совсем удачно закончившаяся. Не желаете ли пройти в мой кабинет? Он здесь неподалёку — в спортзале.

Давенпорт согласилась, и они отправились туда втроём. На самом деле кабинетом оказался простой стол, помещённый в самом углу тренажерного зала и изолированный от остального помещения прозрачным стеклом. Атланта Грубер нашла гостям две табуретки, на которых они и уселись с горем пополам.

— После ухода Гвеног в здании оставались три игрока. Пэтти Патерсон, одна из наших запасных охотниц, должна была отдать метлу на повторную балансировку и после запереть её в шкафчике. Ещё была Альфа МакЛоуд, наша вратарь, она чинила свои наколенники и принимала душ уже после того, как все разошлись. Леа Марун осталась подождать Альфу. По их словам, они всё время были вместе. Перед уходом видели Мэри Линскотт, она пришла навести порядок.

Гарри записал все имена в блокнот. Он знал, что Леа Марун была загонщицей и работала в паре с Гвеног Джонс.

— Где вы храните свой ключ от Гимназии? — спросила Давенпорт.

Тренер достала из-за ворота мантии цепочку, на которой висели свисток и два ключа. Гарри ничуть не удивился. Джинни тоже носила нечто подобное. Перед сном она снимала цепочку и оставляла её на тумбочке, а сразу же утром вновь надевала и шла в душ. Где-то раз в месяц она её теряла, и тогда во главе с домовыми эльфами они прочёсывали каждый дюйм дома с помощью Акцио, чтобы найти пропажу.

— Вы не теряли ключ вчера? — уточнила Давенпорт.

— У меня нет привычки бросать его без присмотра, я никогда не оставляю его нигде вплоть до возвращения домой. Чего не могу сказать о моих девочках.

Всем было очевидно, что под «девочками» она подразумевает своих игроков.

— Если бы вы только знали! — продолжила она, подняв глаза к небу. — Иногда они самые настоящие маленькие девочки. Они бы забыли свои головы, если это было бы возможно.

Гарри подавил улыбку, потому что такими словами Молли часто ругала Джинни.

— Как думаете, — спросила Давенпорт, — могут ли они иногда забывать закрыть свои шкафчики для мётел?

Атланта Грубер задумчиво уставилась на авроров.

— С ними всё возможно. Во время соревнований они очень внимательно относятся к своему спортивному инвентарю, чего не скажешь о межсезонье. В такие периоды они теряют бдительность.

— Значит, вполне возможно, что мисс Джонс забыла закрыть свой шкафчик.

— Да, это возможно.

— Открывая шкафчик утром, она бы заметила это?

— Не обязательно. Если она накануне просто заперла его, не наложив защитных чар, то утром могла машинально воспользоваться палочкой и не заметить, что открыть его можно было просто руками.

— Получается, кто угодно имел к нему доступ.

— В пределах Гимназии, — напомнила Атланта Грубер.

— Вижу, мы всегда возвращаемся к этому, — улыбнулась Давенпорт. — Хорошо, не будем вас больше задерживать. Можем ли мы поговорить с мисс Патерсон?

Патерсон не сообщила им ничего нового и полезного. Как и говорила Софи Браш, она положила метлу в шкафчик сразу после того, как магоинженер закончила её перенастройку. Затем она быстро зашла в раздевалку, чтобы оставить форму для тренировок. Также она подтвердила присутствие там Альфы МакЛоуд и Леа Марун. Она ушла раньше своих коллег и, выходя из Гимназии, придержала дверь для Мэри Линскотт.

— У неё не было своего ключа? — спросил Гарри.

— Когда я выходила, она появилась в коридоре. У меня и мысли не возникло что-то у неё спрашивать. Это был просто жест вежливости. Впрочем, я не думаю, что у неё его не было. Она часто приходит прибраться на этой территории, так что и способ войти туда у неё должен быть.

Едва авроры успели поблагодарить за сотрудничество Пэтти Патерсон и распрощаться с ней, как появились отправленные тренером Альфа МакЛоуд и Леа Марун. Гарри и Давенпорт допросили их поодиночке, но получили одинаковые версии событий. Девушки остались одни после ухода всех игроков, видели Пэтти Патерсон и Мэри Линскотт. Последняя подметала пол в тренажерном зале, когда они ушли из Гимназии и направились к главному зданию.

Также Гарри с напарницей поговорили с Джильдой, она как раз занималась в тренажёрном зале, делала упражнения для брюшного пресса. В тот вечер она ушла из спортзала вместе с остальными игроками и с ними же вернулась в общежитие. Следом они задали несколько вопросов оказавшейся рядом Мэри Спауз, запасной загонщице: она также ушла вместе со всеми и вернулась домой по каминной сети.

Авроры не хотели оказаться виновными в полном срыве тренировки, поэтому не стали настаивать на том, чтобы все девушки, находившиеся в воздухе, сию же минуту спустились на землю. Пока же они решили ещё раз допросить Гвеног Джонс. Атланта Грубер покинула их, вернувшись к своим девочкам, поэтому провожать их к выходу пришлось Джильде. По дороге она объяснила, что нужен дополнительный ключ, чтобы покинуть защитный периметр.

— Вам не доставляет проблем, когда вы теряете или забываете ключ? — поинтересовался у неё Гарри.

— Когда это происходит, приходится тяжело, — кивнула Джильда. — Чтобы зайти, нужно идти на поклон к президенту клуба, но прежде выслушать от неё целую лекцию. Только не говорите ей об этом, но я предпочту обратиться к нашей целительнице Наташе и одолжить ключ у неё. Она гораздо спокойнее, чем Изабель.

— А наоборот? — спросила Давенпорт. — Что, если последний оставшийся забудет ключ?

— Да, конечно, и такое бывает! Однажды это случилось со мной, мне пришлось ждать одну из наших уборщиц. На крайний случай, в кабинете Изабель и в общежитии есть звонок. Но мы стараемся не доходить до этого, потому что Изабель редко задерживается у себя до вечера, а заставлять миссис Норрис идти сюда — это всё равно что добровольно обречь себя на долгие часы упрёков и неприятных замечаний!

Перед тем как отправиться обратно в больницу, авроры отметились у Редберд и уведомили её, что уходят.

— У меня для вас кое-что есть, — произнесла та. — Я только что была в комнате Гвеног и нашла новую записку с угрозами. Утром она сказала, что избавилась от всех.

Авроры принялись тщательно изучать послание. Дешёвый пергамент, который можно найти на любой бумажной фабрике; самые обычные чернила чёрного цвета. Адрес и сам текст были записаны заглавными буквами. Гарри знал, что такая уловка усложняет распознание почёрка.

«СЧИТАЕШЬ СЕБЯ САМОЙ УМНОЙ, НО ТЕБЕ НЕДОЛГО ЕЮ ОСТАВАТЬСЯ. ЗА ВСЁ ПРИХОДИТСЯ ПЛАТИТЬ, СТЕРВА!»

— Я так понимаю, она не восприняла угрозы всерьёз, — заметила Давенпорт. — Словно ребенок писал.

— Лучше бы она раньше рассказала мне об этом, — огорчилась Редберд. — Я была бы более бдительна.

Они поблагодарили Изабель Редберд, затем прошли через камин в больницу Святого Мунго. На больничной койке, спрятавшись за каким-то журналом о квиддиче, скучала знаменитая загонщица.

— Неужели хоть кто-то вспомнил обо мне! — радушно приветствовала их Гвеног. — Ты только посмотри на себя, ну и видок, — рассмеялась она при виде нового лица Гарри. Еще заранее он сменил внешность, чтобы остаться неузнанным в людных коридорах.

— Это моё запасное лицо, — улыбнулся он.

— Новое на каждый день недели? — пошутила Гвеног. — Джинни, должно быть, под впечатлением.

Гарри рассмеялся вместе с ней. Кому угодно другому её поведение показалось бы бестактным, но Гарри считал это маленькой особенностью Гвеног Джонс. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя в компании малознакомого человека настолько свободно и естественно.

— Хм! — нахмурилась Давенпорт. — Давайте всё-таки вернемся к цели нашего визита.

Гвеног недовольно скривилась, как ученик, пойманный преподавателем на горячем, преувеличенно тяжело вздохнула:

— Я слушаю.

— Президент вашего клуба передала нам эту записку. В последнее время вы получили ещё несколько угроз. Остались ли они у вас?

— Мне присылали одну или две записки, но я их не сохранила. Знаете, мы часто получаем такую ерунду, — пожала плечами Гвеног. — По большей части, мы их тут же выбрасываем, потому что это пустая трата времени. Девушки сходят с ума от ревности только потому, что их парни, видите ли, пожирают нас глазами. Фанаты других команд. Традиционалисты считают ненормальным для женщины выступать на публике и показывать свои таланты, они считают, что мы должны выйти замуж и растить целый выводок детей. Так что подобные малоприятные письма мы получаем минимум раз в неделю.

— Есть разница между оскорблениями и угрозами, — заметил Гарри.

— Последнее бывает крайне редко, тем более что репутация у меня та ещё, — пожала плечами Гвеног. — Меня они не пугают, поэтому я и не обращаю на них внимания.

— Пытались ли на вас как-то по-другому напасть? — уточнил Гарри. — К примеру, кто-то портил ваши вещи, уничтожал их или просто переставлял.

— Точно никто ничего не уничтожал и не портил. А переставлял ли их кто, не могу сказать. Я никогда не запоминаю, куда что ставлю.

— Когда вы получили эти письма?

— По-моему, началось всё этим летом. Чемпионат мира был в самом разгаре, и голова моя была забита бладжерами. Эта записка пришла три дня назад.

— Как вы её получили?

— Вроде сова принесла.

Она задумалась ненадолго и добавила:

— Это было в прошлую субботу, я как раз была в комнате, когда прилетела сова. Вот почему у меня сохранилась эта записка. Будь я в гостиной, сразу отправила бы её в камин. Кажется, это была почтовая сова… Да, я в этом уверена. Я предпочитаю почтовых сов, потому что они не ждут, что им дадут что-нибудь поесть, в отличие от личных, которых слишком разбаловали. Эта сова быстро улетела.

— Во сколько она прилетела? — спросила Давенпорт.

— Около трёх часов дня где-то.

Давенпорт быстро подсчитала вслух:

— Обычная сова потратит пять часов, чтобы долететь сюда из Хогсмида. Сова ведь была обычная?

— Да, самая обыкновенная неясыть.

— Значит, отправили её в субботу в десять утра. Теперь нужно проверить, не было ли грозы, из-за которой сова могла задержаться в пути. Ладно, вернёмся к записке: почерк не кажется вам знакомым? Все угрозы, что вы получали в последнее время, были написаны одной рукой?

— Вроде бы да, но на метлу свою не поспорила бы.

Давенпорт задумчиво постучала пером по блокноту.

— Сейчас же идём на почту, — решила она. — Когда вас собираются выписать?

— Не говорят, но я надеюсь, что в самое ближайшее время. Я с ума сойду, если ещё хоть на день останусь тут!

Авроры воспользовались камином в холле больницы и переместились в Хогсмид. Чтобы не тратить времени зря, Давенпорт сразу же потребовала начальника почтового отделения. Она быстро ввела мужчину в курс дела. Тому было не в новинку сотрудничать с органами магического правопорядка, поэтому он прекрасно знал, что от него требуется.

Мужчина провёл их в служебное помещение. Им оказалась огромная комната с бесчисленным количеством маленьких выдвижных ящиков, расположенных вдоль стен, и с широкими столами, возле которых работники сортировали многочисленные свитки и посылки.

— Кто занимался отправлениями в прошлую субботу? — спросил начальник почты.

— Я, — один из сортировщиков поднял руку.

— Господа авроры хотели бы задать тебе несколько вопросов, — кивнул ему начальник.

Мужчина округлил в изумлении глаза: он явно привык иметь дело скорее с рядовыми служащими отдела магического правопорядка, чем с аврорами. Гарри же лишь мысленно себя поздравил с тем, что всё-таки изменил внешность, иначе им бы пришлось намного сложнее. Он коротко без особых подробней описал ситуацию, и сортировщик пригласил их в комнату отправок.

Помещение было невероятно крошечное и выходило прямо в совятню. Пока их помощник искал что-то в толстой учётной книге, Гарри рассматривал сотни птиц, расположившихся рядами на насестах. Он припомнил, что однажды даже воспользовался услугами данного почтового отделения в ту пору, когда ещё учился в Хогвартсе.

— Нашёл. Вашим данным соответствуют три отправления. Неясыть вернулась к восьми вечера. Погода была ясная, ветер умеренный, южный, так что в том направлении не должно было быть задержек. Проблема в том, что тем утром я отправил больше двадцати сов, так что вряд ли что-то вспомню.

Давенпорт показала мужчине конверт, в котором пришла записка для Гвеног, в надежде, что он сможет освежить его память. Однако тот лишь пожал плечами и произнёс:

— Таких я отправляю по тридцать в день. Мне очень жаль, но ничем не могу вам помочь. Если бы вы показали мне отправителя, может быть, я смог бы вспомнить, но описать всех, кто сюда приходит, точно не в моих силах. Тем более, что прошло уже четыре дня.

— Спасибо за сотрудничество, — вздохнула Давенпорт. — Здесь записаны мои данные: если что-то вспомните, отправьте в Министерство записку.

* * *

Чтобы вернуться во владения Гарпий, аврорам пришлось сначала отправиться в центральное почтовое отделение, а затем уже только воспользоваться общедоступной каминной сетью. Едва они переступили порог кабинета Редбёрд, как она сообщила, что ещё утром внесла их в список гостей, которым разрешён прямой переход через камин в тренировочный лагерь Гарпий.

— Мы так и не поговорили с Мэри Линскотт, — заметила Давенпорт, когда они вышли из кабинета президента клуба. — Самое время сделать это сейчас, раз уж по многочисленным показаниям свидетелей она была в Гимназии вчера вечером.

Они побродили по главному зданию, пока наконец не нашли нужного человека на кухне. Девушка чистила овощи. Она очень была похожа на женщину, которую они встретили сегодня в столовой — такая же жгучая брюнетка с невероятно светлой кожей.

— Здравствуйте. Мы бы хотели задать вам несколько вопросов, — произнесла Давенпорт.

Девушка подтвердила рассказанную остальными версию событий. Около пяти вечера она направилась к миссис Норрис за ключом от Гимназии и вернула его спустя полтора часа. Пэтти Патерсон любезно придержала ей дверь, и да, она видела уходивших из раздевалки Альфу МакЛоад и Леа Марун в самом начале уборки тренажерного зала.

— Этим утром в столовой мы видели очень похожую на вас женщину, — проговорила Давенпорт. — Она ваша родственница?

— Да, кузина. Когда наш дед умер, мы очень быстро поняли, что по уши в долгах, и поэтому пришлось быстро искать работу. Эстер наняли первой, пять лет назад, и она порекомендовала меня миссис Редбёрд.

— Вам нравится работа?

— Я бы предпочла и вовсе не работать. Но в целом неплохо, работа нетяжёлая, девочки — милые, хотя, конечно, что касается поддержания порядка, — не образцы для подражания. Мисс Джонс была так добра, что в прошлом году оставила автограф для моего мальчика и даже подарила ему плакат. Если где и работать, то, я думаю, лучше именно здесь.

— То есть мисс Джонс вам нравится.

— Она всем нравится, — кивнула Мэри Линскотт. — Иногда она бывает грубовата в общении, но это у неё просто такая манера, на самом деле у неё золотое сердце.

Следующим было решено порасспрашивать повара. Его звали Джоуи Петруччи, и он был обладателем сильного итальянского акцента. Прежде чем начать разговор, мужчина вытер руки о фартук далеко не первой свежести и предложил аврорам попробовать маленькие пирожные, что он приготовил на полдник девушкам.

— Не так-то просто баловать их и не нарушать драконовского режима питания, который им навязывает мадам колдомедик, — пожаловался Петруччи. — Но когда они приходят ко мне в печали от неразделённой любви или после невероятно изматывающей тренировки, мне совесть не позволит угостить их салатом! Моё сердце не выносит, когда они грустят.

— И часто такое бывает? — поинтересовалась Давенпорт.

— Как и у всех девушек их возраста!

— Они ругаются иногда друг с другом?

— Случается, но если вы думаете, что кто-то из них поссорился с Гвеног, то мой ответ — нет! Никто из них не стал бы опускаться до такого и заколдовывать её метлу. Метла для них всех — священна.

Затем Петруччи подтвердил, что в тот вечер ушёл в полпятого и вернулся только на следующий день утром.

— Два раза в неделю я ухожу домой пораньше, — пояснил он. — Я заранее готовлю полдник и ужин, а потом уже Эстер или Мэри накрывают девочкам стол.

Как бы то ни было, ключа у него не было, равно как и повода появляться в Гимназии. Спросив у повара дорогу до Больничного крыла, авроры направились в вотчину Наташи Винклер.

— Добро пожаловать в моё королевство! — радушно поприветствовала она гостей. — Надеюсь, вы ко мне не за лечением!

— Нет, мы бы хотели узнать, бывали ли вы позавчера вечером или вчера утром в Гимназии.

— Я часто бываю там, но в эти дни не было нужды.

— То есть вы были у себя?

— Да, позавчера я не покидала Больничное крыло с полудня.

— Когда вы вернулись домой?

— В шесть.

— Не видели ли вы кого-нибудь в этой части здания, кому не положено было находиться здесь?

— Нет, я не играю в интенданта. Мне и без того есть чем заняться: составить меню, сделать массаж девочкам, вылечить вывихи и растяжения, которые, между прочим, требуют длительной реабилитации. Как видите, программа весьма насыщенная.

Ключ от Гимназии она носила вместе с ключами от шкафчика с зельями в небольшом кошеле, привязанном к поясу. Со слов Винклер, она не доставала его с прошлого полудня.

Когда авроры вышли на свежий воздух, уже вечерело. Давенпорт решила вернуться в штаб, чтобы систематизировать и проанализировать полученную информацию. Около часа они работали над кратким пересказом всех допросов для Фосетта. Перед тем как отправляться по домам, Гарри с Давенпорт определились с программой на завтрашний день.

* * *

Джинни уже вернулась на площадь Гриммо, когда уставший Гарри переступил порог дома.

— Сегодня в Холихеде ты вела себя, будто мы не знакомы, — заметил Гарри, когда они сели за стол. — Ведь все и так уже знают, что мы встречаемся!

— Не думала, что ты любитель целоваться на публике, — удивилась Джинни.

— Не нужно было бросаться мне на шею, можно было просто улыбнуться, — возразил Гарри.

— Ты думал, я злюсь на тебя?

— Ну да. Всё гадал, что я сделал не так. Я ведь не напрашивался на это расследование. Это Гвеног решила, что я один из тех редких мужчин, которого она сможет терпеть достаточно долго.

— Да, у Гвеног есть такое странное предубеждение. Хотя оно не мешает ей заводить парней время от времени.

— У неё их много?

— Можно сказать, что в этом она похожа на мужчин: просто хорошо проводит время, а когда один парень ей надоедает, находит другого.

— Не все парни такие, — возмутился Гарри.

— Ты прав, но когда речь заходит о них, то все считают это нормальным. А девушек сразу называют потаскухами.

— Так вот что ты думаешь о Гвеног?

— Гвеног — отдельный случай. Я считаю, что её манеры слишком грубые и мужские, чтобы сравнивать. Думаешь, какой-то брошенный парень мстит ей таким образом?

— Не особо похоже, — признался Гарри.

— Предполагаешь, что это кто-то из нас.

— А ты что думаешь? — увильнул от прямого ответа Гарри.

— Еще два месяца назад я бы сказала тебе, что это невозможно. Но после того раза, когда кто-то надругался над моими вещами, я не буду столь категорична. Ты не рассказал своей напарнице о том, что со мной случилось?

— Я думал об этом, но решил не втягивать тебя в это понапрасну. Я почти уверен, что эти два дела никак между собой не связаны. В твоем случае удар был точечный, а в случае с Гвеног — явно спланированная череда действий. К тому же я спросил у Гвеног, портил ли кто её вещи, она сказала, что такого не было.

Какое-то время они молча жевали, потом Гарри заметил:

— С таким характером, как у Гвеног, она должна была нажить себе множество врагов. Как думаешь?

— Кто-то её обожает, кто-то ненавидит, — согласилась Джинни. — Но она прекрасно знает как своих друзей, так и врагов. Игроки, которые не поладили с ней, в конечном счете ушли в другие команды.

— Значит, это не кто-то с команды. Что насчёт обслуживающего персонала?

— В мире Гвеног есть игроки в квиддич, а есть все остальные. На вторую категорию людей она обращает меньше всего внимания, даже если в хорошем настроении ведет себя мило. Так что не исключено, что она умудрилась завести врага, о котором не подозревает. Кстати, твоя напарница произвела настоящий фурор с этой своей повязкой, — поведала ему Джинни. — Подумать страшно, что было бы, если бы она носила волшебный глаз, как у профессора Грюма. Не в курсе, почему она его не носит? В вашей профессии это был бы большой плюс.

— Понятия не имею. Но можешь сама спросить!

1) Захват ленивца — позиция квиддичного игрока, в которой он переворачивается вниз головой, держась за метлу руками и ногами, чтобы уклониться от бладжера.  
2) Пэк — заклинание, позволяющее быстро сложить вещи.  
3) Аурис веллере — оно же Auris vellere (Twitchy Ears Hex); сглаз; уши жертвы начинают непроизвольно трястись и подергиваться.


	5. Ключ от Гимназии

**Хронология** :  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри становится стажёром в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 5 декабря 2002

Дженис Давенпорт решила, что первым делом необходимо взять показания у миссис Норрис, раз уж именно она снабжала ключами техперсонал. Так что авроры отправились в главное здание по каминной сети, где встретили Эстер Линскотт, которую они также ещё не успели допросить. Девушка тут же заявила, что спешит — её ждали на кухне, но согласилась ответить на вопросы, если это не займёт много времени.

Она подтвердила, что работает в Холихеде уже пять лет. Накануне происшествия с Гвеног она находилась не в спортзале, а в общежитии, уборка которого заняла у неё много часов. Мало того, что само помещение было огромным, так и проживавшие там девушки создавали сущий бардак, да и избавление всех вертикальных поверхностей от легко оседающей на них пыли — тоже было занятием трудоёмким. И нет, ключа от Гимназии у нее не было: миссис Норрис давала его только в случае крайней необходимости и при условии, что вернуть его надо было через час и ни минутой позже.

— Как видите, она здесь не при чём, — закончила Эстер Линскотт. — Мне надо бежать: времени осталось мало, а мне ещё нужно успеть везде прибраться.

Было ясно, что она недолюбливает интенданта, о которой, по правде говоря, никто не отзывался хорошо. Воспользовавшись советом девушки, авроры вышли из главного здания через дверь, ведущую в сад. Они пересекли огромную ухоженную лужайку, прошли мимо огорода с теплицей и, наконец, оказались перед общежитием. Это был большой комплекс зданий, занимавший сотни метров.

Чтобы найти входную дверь, им пришлось обойти дом. Гарри узнал цветник, в который он однажды упал, в спешке спускаясь по верёвке из окна Джинни. Он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не посмотреть в сторону комнаты своей невесты.

Миссис Норрис лично открыла им дверь. Она была такой же, какой запомнил ее Гарри: худощавой женщиной с угрюмым выражением лица.

— Авроры Поттер и Давенпорт, — представилась Дженис. — Мы расследуем дело проклятой метлы мисс Джонс. Не могли бы вы ответить на несколько вопросов?

— Вы подозреваете, что я это сделала? — воинственным тоном возмутилась интендант.

— Думаю, вы могли бы помочь нам установить, у кого был доступ к шкафчикам для мётел, — дипломатично ответила Давенпорт.

Миссис Норрис согласилась впустить их. Они прошли через вестибюль, где была лестница, по которой когда-то Гарри поднимался в мантии-невидимке. Дверь слева вела в уютную гостиную, напомнившую ему общий зал Гриффиндора, хотя основными цветами здесь были цвета «Гарпий»: зелёный с золотым. Ничуть не удивившись, он пробежал глазами по разбросанным на полу журналам, книгам и подушкам. Миссис Норрис проследила за его взглядом и сварливо пробурчала:

— Эти девочки настоящие вандалки! Никакого уважения к чужому труду. Если бы это зависело от меня, я бы оставила их жить в этой грязи.

— Что именно входит в ваши обязанности? — невозмутимо спросила Давенпорт.

— Я — интендант, — высокомерно ответила та. — Я отвечаю за этот дом: слежу за тем, чтобы девушки вели себя достойно в этих стенах, а также контролирую работающий на территории персонал. Я стараюсь сделать так, чтобы никто ни в чём не нуждался, и это с отведённым мне смехотворным бюджетом. И, конечно, никто даже спасибо сказать не удосужился.

От ноющего тона в конце тирады Гарри заскрежетал зубами. Теперь он прекрасно понимал, почему все опрошенные ранее девушки так нелицеприятно отзывались об интенданте.

— Нам сказали, что у вас хранится ключ от Гимназии, — произнесла Давенпорт.

— У меня их два: один экземпляр мой, а второй я даю техперсоналу, когда нужно прибраться там.

— Кому именно?

— Ну, например, садовнику, он ухаживает за изгородью и газоном для спортивной площадки. Он приходит примерно каждые пятнадцать дней. Завтра должен быть. И ещё наёмная уборщица заходит каждый день. Представьте себе, не все двадцать четыре часа в сутки общежитие напоминает свинарник. Я иногда задаюсь вопросом, где воспитывали этих девочек.

Гарри подумал, что этой женщине лучше никогда не встречаться с Молли Уизли, иначе мир не выдержит столь взрывного знакомства.

— А кто вчера убирался в раздевалках? — расспрашивала Давенпорт.

— Мэри Линскотт. Она пришла за ключом в пять и вернула его в шесть тридцать. Как всегда, с опозданием. В наши дни хороших сотрудников больше не найти! Я уж не говорю, что своей бесхитростностью они с трудом переплюнут эльфа.

Гарри сосредоточился на записях, чтобы не высказать всё, что у него было на уме.

— И никому другому? — продолжала Давенпорт.

— Я же вам только что сказала!

— А сами вы ходили туда?

— И что, по-вашему, я должна там делать? У меня достаточно работы и здесь. Этим девицам ничем не угодишь! И ни разу ни одного благодарного слова. Что за невежды!

— Случалось ли такое, что они забывали ключи после тренировки? — спросила Давенпорт, скосив глаза на кучу книг, разбросанных по полу.

— Постоянно! — взвизгнула миссис Норрис. — И кто должен потом бегать за ними? Конечно же, я. Но все считают это в порядке вещей. Настоящие ведьмы, все до одной. И ни одной даже не придет в голову разобраться с проблемами самостоятельно. Правильно, зачем, ведь на всё есть миссис Норрис. К примеру, прошлым летом я потратила целых три дня, чтобы облазить каждый уголок Гимназии и найти связку ключей юной Морган. Она мне никогда не нравилась, всегда выглядит слишком скрытной.

— Вэлмэй Морган? — уточнил Гарри. — Охотница?

— Да, и к тому же потеряла она его не здесь. Она пыталась повесить вину на меня, но не на ту напала. Пусть скажет спасибо, что президент клуба была занята чемпионатом, иначе не избежать бы ей сурового наказания.

— Так она его нашла в итоге? — уточнила Давенпорт.

— Как по мне, так ключ где-то у неё, но она не способна наколдовать достаточно сильное «Акцио». Ей проще постоянно докучать мне своими просьбами о помощи найти его. Будто бы мне заняться больше нечем, поэтому я сделала ей дубликат. За мой счет, между прочим!

Раздосадованный вид миссис Норрис побудил Гарри задуматься, а не путала ли она иногда финансы «Гарпий» со своими личными средствами. Впрочем, он был уверен, что хмурый вид Давенпорт не имел к этому никакого отношения. Круг подозреваемых внезапно расширился, и это была отнюдь не хорошая новость.

— Благодарю за любезность, — произнесла Давенпорт с иронией, о существовании которой Гарри даже не подозревал.

Покинув пределы общежития, авроры медленным шагом двинулись в сторону главного здания.

— В моем списке дел на сегодня Морган была где-то ближе к концу, но только что она прыгнула вверх сразу на несколько строчек, — заметила Давенпорт, окидывая общежитие задумчивым взглядом. — Надо бы нам заполучить один их этих знаменитых ключей, — добавила она. — Не имею ни малейшего желания просить разрешения войти каждый раз, когда мы идём в Гимназию.

Входная дверь главного здания не была заперта. Они прошли через вестибюль, мимо комнаты, в которой находился один из каминов, и, наконец, без посторонней помощи нашли кабинет Изабель Редберд. Президент клуба вручила им свой ключ, извинившись, что не подумала об этом раньше.

— Как продвигается ваше расследование? — спросила она.

— Своим чередом, — лаконично ответила Давенпорт. — Когда должна вернуться мисс Джонс?

— Я убедила её остаться в Мунго ещё на один день до тех пор, пока рана на голове полностью не заживёт. Полагаю, уже завтра на рассвете она будет здесь. Если я ещё чем-то могу помочь в вашем расследовании, не стесняйтесь обращаться: сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — настойчиво сказала миссис Редберд.

— Здесь все готовы к сотрудничеству, — заверила ее Давенпорт и вместе с Гарри направилась к выходу.

* * *

Они стояли на краю тренировочного поля и смотрели вверх на небо.

— Она охотница, — уточнил Гарри. — Вижу Джинни и Джильду. Полагаю, третья — Морган.

— Скоро узнаем, — ответила Давенпорт.

Она применила Сонорус и произнесла:

— Мисс Морган, спуститесь, пожалуйста!

Девушка как раз только что перехватила квоффл, и громкая просьба аврора застала её врасплох. Она резко дернулась и уронила мяч. Джинни нырнула вслед за ним, и игра на время остановилась. Морган направила метлу вниз и быстро приземлилась. Атланта Грубер, тем временем, раздавала в воздухе новые указания команде, перестраивая стратегию игры.

— Вы хотели поговорить со мной? — спросила немного побледневшая Морган.

— Да, это не займет много времени, — заверила её Давенпорт. — Давайте пройдем в кабинет вашего тренера.

Гарри обменялся с напарницей многозначительными взглядами, и они втроём направились к спортзалу. Девушка выглядела так, словно совесть её была нечиста. Помимо мертвенной бледности, она нервно теребила пуговицы на мантии. Расследование вполне могло закончиться раньше, чем они думали. Они кое-как разместились в крошечном кабинете.

— Где вы были после тренировки? — Давенпорт решила не ходить вокруг да около.

— Я вернулась к себе, — неуверенно ответила та.

— Кто может подтвердить ваши слова? — подозрительным голосом уточнила Давенпорт.

— Зачем? Думаете, это я? — заволновалась Вэлмэй Морган.

— А что, совесть ваша нечиста? — с намеком парировала Давенпорт.

— Я ничего не делала с метлой Гвеног, — громко произнесла Морган. — Я никак не могу это доказать, потому что была одна!

Давенпорт, должно быть, решила, что больше ничего не узнает у неё об этом, и резко сменила тему:

— Вы недавно потеряли свой ключ от Гимназии, не так ли?

— Держу пари, это старая сорока Норрис проболталась, — догадалась Морган, не скрывая в голосе раздражения. — Она напоминает мне об этом каждые три дня. Я не теряла ключ, — твёрдо сказала она. — Я оставила его вечером в гостиной на колпаке над камином, а на следующий день его там уже не было.

— Вы уверены?

— Да, кто-то забрал его. Я тщательно обыскала всю гостиную, использовала все заклинания обнаружения, что знала, но напрасно. И я искала не только в спальне, но и во всём общежитии, чтоб уж наверняка. Но этот злосчастный ключ словно испарился.

— Вы не носили его на шее? — спросил Гарри.

— Да, носила на ленточке, но у меня тогда на днях сгорела шея, и лента доставляла массу хлопот, так что пришлось снять, чтобы провести нормальный вечер с девочками. Затем я ушла к себе спать. На следующий день я проспала и собиралась в спешке, про ключ вспомнила, когда уже было поздно возвращаться. В Гимназию зашла с другими девчонками. В полдень отправилась на его поиски в общежитие, но не нашла. Спросила миссис Норрис, не переложила ли она его куда, но та сказала, что не видела его. Большую часть обеденного перерыва потратила на тщетные поиски. Продолжила потом вечером, но так и не нашла.

— Когда это произошло?

— Во время чемпионата. В середине июля.

— А точнее?

— В среду, тогда было несколько матчей между нами, «Стрелами» и «Сороками». Не знаю точно, какое число тогда было.

— И вы уверены, что накануне не приносили ключ к себе? — спросил Гарри, подумав, что определить точную дату не составит труда.

— Уверена, учитывая, что не раз осматривала комнату. Она у меня небольшая, поэтому времени много не заняло. Но ключа там не было.

— К вам приходил кто-нибудь в гости?

— Нет.

— И даже молодой человек? — уточнила Давенпорт.

— Вы считаете, что с такой внешностью у меня есть парень? — с горечью произнесла Вэлмэй Морган.

Гарри, помечавший показания в блокноте, остановился и поднял глаза на Морган. Впервые за всё время разговора он попытался понять, что думает о ней как о девушке. Тусклые каштановые волосы были собраны сзади в неизящный жидкий хвост. Карие глаза навыкате напоминали затуманенный взгляд Луны. Однако у нее был тонкий нос и хорошо очерченные губы. На первый взгляд она не была сильно привлекательна, но в то же время её внешность и не отталкивала.

Гарри никогда не считал себя специалистом в этом вопросе, но, на его взгляд, Морган не хватало уверенности в себе. Если бы не этот маленький нюанс, у неё были все шансы привлечь внимание какого-нибудь молодого человека. Несколько секунд девушка выдерживала его пристальный взгляд, однако потом сдалась и, слегка покраснев, отвела глаза в сторону. Гарри с отчаянием посмотрел на Давенпорт, мысленно умоляя о помощи, и та уже более мягко произнесла:

— Да, мы так считаем, иначе не задали бы подобный вопрос.

Повисла неловкая тишина, затем Давенпорт решила закончить допрос:

— Полагаю, мы узнали у вас всё, что хотели. Благодарим за сотрудничество.

Не смея поднять глаза на Гарри, Морган поднялась и поспешно вышла. Удостоверившись, что она находится вне зоны слышимости, Гарри поинтересовался:

— С девушками всегда так сложно?

— Девушки не настолько сложные создания, — медленно ответила Давенпорт. — Это просто парни особой сообразительностью не отличаются.

Она дала Гарри немного времени на обдумывание её ответа, затем подытожила:

— Юная Морган оставила ключ в общежитии на каминной полке. На следующий день в полдень его уже не было. Возможно, кто-то в это время проник в общежитие и забрал его. Скажи-ка, Поттер, как можно попасть внутрь?

— Откуда мне знать? — пробормотал Гарри, вопрос Давенпорт ему совершенно не понравился.

— Только не говори, что ты никогда не пробирался сюда тайком. Я прекрасно вижу, что ты начинаешь строчить в своем блокноте как безумный, стоит только хоть кому-то затронуть тему парней.

— Хм!

— Так что? Как ты это делал?

— Я приходил к Джинни под мантией-невидимкой, — признался он, и ему хотелось бы верить, что голос его звучал профессионально. — Уйти было нетрудно. Достаточно спуститься через окно. Чары на здании и ограждении в парке мешают войти, но не выйти.

— Как думаешь, сюда можно войти без посторонней помощи?

— Даже если получится сделать себя невидимым, то проскользнуть вслед за кем-то через открытую дверь не так-то просто, — размышлял вслух Гарри, вспомнив о своём подобном опыте. — Если только дверь забудут закрыть или оставят её приоткрытой ненадолго, чтобы поболтать с кем-то. Так что с толикой удачи — это возможно.

— Надо будет поближе изучить систему безопасности общежития. Радость какая: мы снова увидим дорогую миссис Норрис!

— А что, если это был её любовник? — дерзко предположил Гарри.

— Через несколько лет, — предсказала Давенпорт, — ты увидишь столько не подходящих друг другу парочек, что будешь строить такие гипотезы на полном серьёзе.

Гарри промолчал. Определённо, сегодня был не его день.

На проверку защитной системы, раскинувшейся над владениями «Гарпий», ушло целых два часа.

Авроры обнаружили только два способа попасть на территорию. Первый — камином; при условии, что имя гостя будет внесено в белый список или же кто-то из живущих здесь откроет к сети доступ. Второй способ — через главные ворота, запертые на ключ. К этому входу были применены такие же защитные меры, как и к двери, ведущей непосредственно в Гимназию: её невозможно было оставить приоткрытой или специально заблокировать. Так что нужно было либо иметь ключ, либо ждать, когда кто-нибудь откроет её с другой стороны. И привратником обычно была миссис Норрис. По периметру вся территория была защищена изгородью с наложенными на неё дополнительными чарами. Зато покинуть владения «Гарпий» труда не составляло: можно было вскарабкаться с другой стороны и уйти незаметно. Кроме того, над всей территорией простирался антиаппарационный купол.

Однако стоило только оказаться в саду, как проникнуть в главное здание становилось проще простого. Двери открывались без проблем, чтобы игроки и персонал могли свободно передвигаться. Тем не менее, чтобы войти в общежитие, нужен был ключ. Был ещё и второй вариант — подождать интенданта. Этот ключ, служивший пропуском в общежитие, отличался от того, что предоставлял доступ к Гимназии. Так уж повелось, что оттуда можно было выйти только с помощью ключа или сообщника.

— Здесь не такая мощная защита, как в Министерстве или в Хогвартсе, — заметила Давенпорт.

— Не такие уж они и неуязвимые — Хогвартс и Министерство, — возразил Гарри.

— Да уж, против тебя даже Гринготтс не устоял, — задумчиво согласилась напарница. — И что мы узнали? Только то, что чуть ли не у каждого второго был доступ к этому чёртовому хранилищу мётел.

— Угу, по меньшей мере, все, кто официально получил ключ… — вздохнул Гарри. — И тот, кто украл его у Морган.

* * *

Оставшееся послеобеденное время они провели, допрашивая игроков, с которыми ещё не успели поговорить. Беседы не дали результатов: все девушки ушли примерно в одно и то же время, около половины пятого, и вернулись только следующим утром. Первыми в спортзал пришли ловец Аннализа Брикли и Джильда; они были там в одно и то же время и подтвердили алиби друг друга. Гвеног была третьей. Трое девушек брали мётлы одновременно и не заметили ничего необычного.

Когда пришла очередь Джинни, она сочла делом чести не смотреть на жениха и обращалась лично к Давенпорт. Она подтвердила, что покинула Гимназию вместе со всеми, но добавила, что вернулась к себе не сразу.

— Мне нужна была мазь, — объяснила она, — но Больничное Крыло было закрыто. Наташа обычно уходит около шести, поэтому я решила подождать немного, но она так и не вернулась. Я простояла там минут двадцать и ушла.

— Вы уверены во времени? — настойчиво уточнила Давенпорт. — У нас есть сведения, что миссис Винклер оставалась в тот день до шести.

— Может и так, но ее не было в лазарете, когда я пришла.

Авроры переглянулись, ещё больше усилив любопытство Джинни.

— Ты уверена в этом? — подключился Гарри.

— Да, я много раз смотрела на часы, пока ждала её, — ответила Джинни, всем своим видом спрашивая, почему они это уточняют так настойчиво.

Время окончания тренировки можно было считать неизменной константой, потому что его подтвердили все игроки. Джинни утверждала, что отправилась в Больничное Крыло сразу же после, и это означало, что показания целительницы нужно было ещё раз проверить.

Они допросили ещё двух девушек, после чего покинули спортзал, в котором и проводили беседы, и направились в Больничное Крыло. Проходя мимо спортивной площадки, Гарри не удержался от соблазна поглазеть на тренировку. Атланта Грубер показывала охотницам на своём примере, как правильно уклоняться от бладжеров. Не менее пяти из них атаковали, а игроки старались увернуться от опасных мячей. Это напомнило Гарри, как во время одного матча Добби зачаровал бладжер так, чтобы он гонялся только за ним, и Гарри пришлось всю игру бегать от спятившего мяча.

Два бладжера, тем временем, преследовали Джинни, она храбро петляла в воздухе, уклоняясь от них и одновременно пытаясь перехватить мяч из рук партнёрши. Она вышла в пике, чтобы поймать летевший к ней квоффл, и не меняя положения спикировала к земле, уклоняясь от бладжера, направленного в её сторону одной из загонщиц. В последний момент увернулась от второго бладжера и вертикально поднялась вверх к кольцам. Несколько секунд ничто не мешало ей двигаться вперед, к намеченной цели.

Джинни оглянулась по сторонам, взглядом пытаясь найти кого-нибудь, кому можно было передать квоффл, и сердце Гарри убежало в пятки, когда один из бладжеров направился в сторону его невесты. Джинни бросила мяч и, словно интуитивно почувствовав нечто, резко нырнула к земле, уходя от мяча. Но другой бладжер уже следовал за ней по пятам и ударил прямо в метлу, отчего та бешено завертелась. Гарри вскрикнул от ужаса, но Джинни вернула контроль над метлой и устремилась к другой охотнице на помощь. Давенпорт положила руку на плечо Гарри и развернула его к себе лицом:

— Думаю, ты видел достаточно, — сказала она. — Ты доведёшь меня до сердечного приступа, если продолжишь смотреть.

Гарри послушно последовал за напарницей к главному зданию.

— Я бы предпочёл вовсе не видеть этого, — буркнул он.

— Так сделай вид, — посоветовала Давенпорт.

— Как будто у меня есть выбор! — вспыхнул Гарри. — Последний раз, когда я посоветовал ей быть осторожной, она заявила, что у меня шрамов больше.

Впервые за время их знакомства Гарри почувствовал, как Давенпорт посмотрела на его шрам.

— Ничего себе, — насмешливо произнесла она. — Услышать от тебя об осторожности и сдержанности многого стоит.

Гарри вздохнул. Сегодня точно был не его день.

* * *

— Сходим к целительнице? — спросил Гарри, когда они оказались перед входом в главное здание.

— Да, будем ковать железо пока горячо.

Они негромко постучали в дверь Больничного Крыла.

— Уже вернулись? — удивилась Наташа Винклер.

— Небольшое несовпадение с вашими показаниями, — ответила Давенпорт, сразу же включаясь в игру. — Позавчера вечером вас не было на месте между половиной пятого и пятью часами.

Винклер поморщилась, но не выглядела удивленной.

— От вас невозможно ничего скрыть, — вздохнула она. — Закройте, пожалуйста, дверь.

Как только Гарри прикрыл дверь, женщина повернулась к ним спиной и спокойно продолжила своё занятие — мытьё инструментов в умывальнике.

— На самом деле я была здесь до шести, но у меня был гость, — объяснила она.

— За закрытыми дверями? — удивилась Давенпорт, скользнув взглядом по ширме в глубине комнаты, которая гарантировала всем пациентам хотя бы иллюзию приватности.

— Это было личное.

— Кто-то посторонний? — уточнила Давенпорт.

— Нет. Джоуи Петруччи.

— Повар? — произнёс Гарри, полистав свой блокнот и найдя в нём это имя.

— Да, повар.

— И вы закрыли дверь на ключ? — продолжала допрашивать Давенпорт.

— Да, и именно для того, о чём вы подумали.

— Это всё? Больше ничего не хотите добавить? — нейтральным тоном поинтересовалась Давенпорт.

— На этот раз я рассказала всю правду, — кивнула Винклер.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что мы проверим ваши слова.

— Разумеется.

— Почему же вы не сказали нам, что ушли в полпятого? — спросила Давенпорт. — Мы бы не удивились, узнав, что в это время Больничное Крыло было закрыто.

— Перед уходом я встретила Изабель в шесть, и мы поболтали немного, — жалобно проговорила колдомедик.

— Не повезло, — согласилась Давенпорт. — Что ж, благодарим за сотрудничество. Хорошего вечера.

И прямиком отправились на кухню.

— Мистер Петруччи, — окликнула того Давенпорт.

— Да?

— Подскажите, пожалуйста, во сколько вы покинули территорию лагеря два дня назад.

— Я вам уже говорил: в половине пятого.

— Нет, мистер Петруччи, вы не уходили так рано. Советую вам освежить память.

Мужчина смущенно спросил:

— Кто-то меня видел?

Авроры молчали, продолжая пристально наблюдать за Петруччи.

— Послушайте, не знаю, что вам сказали, но я не ходил в хранилище для мётел. У меня нет причин желать зла малышке Джонс.

— Где вы были? — терпеливо повторила Давенпорт.

— В Больничном Крыле. Мне было нужно одно зелье. И я не говорил об этом, потому что это никого не касается.

— В следующий раз не лгите аврорам при исполнении, — холодно посоветовала ему Давенпорт.

— Сожалею, — с явной неловкостью в голосе произнес Петруччи. — Я не думал, что будут такие последствия.

Авроры ушли под бесконечные извинения повара.

— Мы ни на шаг не продвинулись, — заметил Гарри.

— Если они, конечно, не покрывают друг друга, — произнесла Давенпорт. — Но было бы намного подозрительнее, если бы они не попытались скрыть свои отношения. Когда люди с лёгкостью и без серьёзной на то причины выдают тебе свои грязные секреты, следует тут же насторожиться и спросить себя, что скрывается за этим.

— Что ж, они не главные подозреваемые.

— Не совсем. Я только сейчас поняла, что мы до сих пор не допросили Изабель Редберд и едва не пошли по ложному следу. Так что давай-ка восполним этот пробел.

Президент клуба была у себя в кабинете и с кем-то увлеченно разговаривала по каминной сети. Заметив гостей, она махнула рукой, показав, что через несколько минут освободится. Авроры вышли в коридор и принялись терпеливо ждать. Редберд действительно вышла к ним совсем скоро.

— Извините, столько дел, занимаюсь сейчас организацией дружеского матча со сборной Испании. Чем могу вам помочь?

— Нам нужно всего несколько минут вашего времени для разговора, — твердо сказала Давенпорт.

— Входите, прошу вас.

— Спасибо. Итак, мы уже всех опросили, кроме вас. Вы были в Гимназии позавчера вечером?

— Нет, я была здесь до полудня. Потом до самого вечера у меня было несколько встреч. Вернулась я только к шести, чтобы оставить документы, и потом сразу же ушла.

— Кого вы видели в это время?

— Только Наташу, нашу целительницу. Мы перекинулись с ней парой фраз. И больше никого не было, все девочки уже разошлись. Скорее всего, мистера Петруччи тоже уже не было, по вторникам он обычно рано уходит.

— Хорошо. Кстати, мы попытались узнать, каким образом мисс Джонс было отправлено то письмо, что вы отдали нам вчера. Мы выяснили, в котором часу его отправили из Хогсмида, но личность отправителя пока не знаем.

— Жаль.

— Увы. Так что мы вынуждены вернуться к тому, с чего начали. Полагаю, пришло время проверить, писал ли этот человек раньше мисс Джонс или кому-то из других девушек. Мы бы хотели просмотреть их письма.

— А у вас есть такие полномочия?

— Мы не собираемся перерывать всю их личную жизнь. Всё, что нам нужно, это их корреспонденция от самых ярых поклонников. Не затруднит ли вас заняться этим вопросом? Всё-таки для девушек будет проще отдать подобные письма вам, а не нам.

— Конечно. Займусь ими сегодня же вечером.

— В первую очередь, нам нужны те, что получала мисс Джонс.

— Разумеется. Они будут в вашем распоряжении завтра утром.

— Огромное спасибо. Думаю, на сегодня мы закончили.

* * *

Было еще рано, и Гарри решил навестить Рона и Джорджа. Он аппарировал в Косой переулок недалеко от магазина. Толкнув дверь, он был приятно удивлён встретившему его знакомому тонкому голоску:

— Здравствуйте и добро пожаловать к Умникам Уизли!

— Здравствуй, Тедди. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я помогаю Рону и Джорджу, — с гордостью ответил тот. — Я встречаю клиентов, — он чётко произнёс каждое слово, будто цитировал заученную ранее фразу.

— А бабушка здесь?

— Нет, она ушла по делам. Но скоро придёт за мной.

Гарри поискал взглядом Рона. Тот, как обычно, стоял на кассе; одной рукой он пробивал товары, а другой помахал ему другу. Джордж занимался другим покупателем, так же, как и Элоиза. Для предрождественской недели народу было немало.

— Ты нанял на работу ребёнка? — спросил Гарри у Рона, когда тот внёс в кассу полученные деньги.

— Нет, мама привлекла Андромеду к организации послезавтрашней свадьбы и попросила присмотреть за Тедди. Мама считает, что организация свадьбы сына — который её об этом не просил — важнее наших доходов за год. У нас нет времени заниматься ребёнком, поэтому я доверил ему важное задание, чтобы он не мешался под ногами и не лез куда не просят. Я понимаю, что в этом возрасте все дети любопытны, и это естественно для них, но большая часть наших товаров не предназначена для ребёнка его возраста.

— Хочешь, я присмотрю за Тедди? — предложил Гарри. — Я сегодня рано освободился и хотел ещё прогуляться немного.

— Не откажусь. Спасибо, Гарри.

— Я возьму его с собой. Скажи Андромеде, что я верну его прямо домой. Эй, Тедди, как насчёт прогулки в зоомагазин?

— О да! Да! Да! Но кто будет встречать клиентов? — всерьёз забеспокоился тот.

— Я этим займусь, — предложил Джордж. — У меня получается не так хорошо, как у тебя, но я буду стараться.

— Пойдём! — воскликнул Тедди, открывая дверь.

— Не забудь свою мантию! — напомнила Элоиза.

— Я найду её, — сказал Рон.

Вскоре он вернулся с одеждой, обнял ребенка и дал ему пакет с яркими леденцами, которые раскрашивали язык разными цветами.

— Спасибо за помощь, Тедди. Вот твоя зарплата.

Гарри протянул руку крестнику. Они вышли на улицу, и Гарри посмотрел на затянутое тучами небо. Несомненно, скоро пойдет снег. Тедди настойчиво вел его в зоомагазин.

— Скажи, Гарри, а я смогу выбрать крысу?


	6. Старая дружба

**Хронология**

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
**Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 13 декабря 2002

После возвращения Тедди к бабушке Гарри вернулся на площадь Гриммо, где его уже ждала Джинни. Они долго говорили обо всём и ни о чём, а затем после ужина Джинни погрузилась в чтение какого-то журнала. Сам Гарри тем временем дочитывал маггловский детективный роман. Стараниями Гермионы он подсел на этот книжный жанр ещё в прошлом году.

Когда Гарри вышел из ванной, собираясь ложиться спать, Джинни спросила таким смущённым голосом, будто боролась с собственным обещанием себе же не поднимать эту тему:

— У Наташи будут проблемы из-за того, что я рассказала?

— Скорее всего, нет, — ответил Гарри.

— Она ведь сказала, что была там, да? — настойчиво уточнила Джинни. — Как раз тогда, когда я не смогла её найти.

— Мы знаем, где она была.

— Уже есть догадки о том, кто мог это сделать?

— Думаешь, мне можно об этом рассказывать? — мягко парировал Гарри и лёг в постель рядом.

— Нет, конечно же нет, — сокрушенно признала та.

— Я понимаю, тебе просто нужно знать, — произнёс он. — Меня тоже эта история тревожит. И знаешь, мне было не очень приятно допрашивать тебя.

Она прижалась к нему, и разговор закончился.

* * *

Когда на следующее утро Гарри пришел в штаб-квартиру авроров, он увидел Давенпорт, застывшую перед столом, на котором лежала огромная стопка сложенных пергаментов.

— Я уже успела смотаться в Холихед, — пояснила она, — и мисс Джонс передала мне свою почту. Она уже, кстати, вернулась домой. Так что найди себе стул и присаживайся, сейчас нам надо прочитать и рассортировать эти письма.

Гарри взял стул из соседнего кабинета и уселся рядом с напарницей. Он не знал, радоваться или огорчаться тому факту, что ему не пришлось работать с письмами других игроков. Джинни никоим образом не затрагивала тему передачи своей корреспонденции аврорам, впрочем, Гарри и без этого был уверен, что она была бы не в восторге от подобной просьбы.

Через три часа они закончили проверку. Письма были раскиданы по трём стопкам: письма от фанатов с пожеланиями успешной игры ей лично и всей команде в целом; от друзей Гвеног с кратким пересказом новостей и предложениями о встрече; и письма с пламенными посланиями от мужчин (и одной женщины) и признаниями в любви иногда настолько бурными, что приходилось сомневаться в психическом состоянии их отправителей.

— Это ж надо, и ничуть не стесняются, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, прочитав одно из таких пикантных писем, и бросил его в третью стопку.

— Мне кажется, все игроки получают такое, — заметила Давенпорт.

Гарри ничего не ответил. Он никогда не интересовался письмами Джинни — из принципа не читал то, что было адресовано не ему — и никогда не задумывался об их содержании. Представив себе Джинни, читающую подобные строки, он с трудом сдержал огромную волну раздражения, едва не захлестнувшую его с головой. Это расследование стало напрягать его, и, вспомнив о вчерашнем разговоре, Гарри был уверен, что Джинни разделяет его чувства, пусть и не говорит об этом прямо.

Давенпорт заметила, что мыслями её напарник оказался очень далеко. Она не стала его ни в чём упрекать или делать вид, что ничего не видит.

— Самое время подвести итоги, — четко произнесла она, возвращая задумавшегося Гарри с небес на землю. — У кого мог быть доступ на территорию? Кто мог желать зла Гвеног Джонс? Что было целью нападения: ранить её или всего лишь запугать?

Гарри встряхнул головой и вернулся к делу:

— Учитывая пропажу ключа Морган, проникнуть к Гимназию мог любой, у кого был доступ в общежитие.

— Значит, отсюда и начнём копать. Кому Джонс могла мешать? К примеру, в спортивной карьере.

— Гвеног скоро уйдет из спорта, — припомнил Гарри. — Так что сразу отметаем теорию, что кто-то из команды хотел занять её место.

— Я бы не стала спешить, сначала нужно получить официальное подтверждение, — не согласилась Давенпорт и что-то пометила в блокноте.

— Впереди ещё Чемпионат мира, — продолжил Гарри. — Есть ли в команде другие валлийки, с которыми она могла бы соперничать?

— Тот, кто украл ключ, мог сделать это для кого-то. Нам нужен список всех валлийских загонщиков национального уровня.

— Таких команд с десяток, — прикинул Гарри. — Если считать только основной состав, получается двадцать загонщиков, из них по статистике где-то пять должно быть из Уэльса.

— Нам нужны их имена. Этим займёшься ты, — сказала Дженис, и настал черёд Гарри делать пометки в блокноте. — Теперь, — продолжила она, — проверим личные мотивы. Что мы узнали из допросов?

— Миссис Норрис явно её недолюбливает, — припомнил Гарри.

— Она никого не любит. Зачем ей нападать на Джонс, которая и так скоро уйдет? — возразила Давенпорт.

— У них могут быть какие-то личные счёты. Миссис Норрис — очень мстительная женщина, — не отступал Гарри, — а у Гвеног непростой характер.

— Хорошо, занесём её в список. Кто ещё?

— Медсестра и повар нам солгали.

— Точно! Хотя с ними мы уже разобрались и выяснили, что они хотели скрыть. Вэлмэй Морган явно нервничала во время допроса, — продолжила Давенпорт. — Не исключено, что за её историей «девочки, у которой нет парня, потому что она слишком некрасива» кроется что-то большее. А рассказ о краже ключа и вовсе был придуман для отвода глаз.

— Хорошо, её тоже вписываем. Есть ещё одна из уборщиц — Эстер Линскотт, — добавил Гарри. — Её кузина вполне довольна своей судьбой, а вот сама она ни слова доброго не сказала о девушках. Она единственная, не считая Норрис, кто, говоря о команде, ни разу не назвала их «девочками».

— Как и в случае с Норрис, почему именно Джонс, а не кто-то другой?

— Это нам и предстоит выяснить, — сказал Гарри, записав ещё одно имя.

Они повторно просмотрели заметки, сделанные во время допроса, но не вспомнили ничего, что могло бы навести на след.

— С командами, объединёнными одной общей целью, часто так и происходит. Они слишком сильно связаны друг с другом, — произнесла Давенпорт. — И жизнь под неусыпным надзором выдержит не каждый. Рано или поздно кто-то да взорвётся.

Гарри спросил себя, должен ли он рассказать об испорченных вещах Джинни, даже если это не имеет ничего общего с интересующим их делом. Пока он раздумывал над этим, Давенпорт продолжила:

— Судя по письмам, у Джонс как минимум три разочарованных воздыхателя. Попробуем зайти с этой стороны, хотя, на мой взгляд, совершить подобное можно было только с помощью изнутри.

— Ты уверена? — с сомнением переспросил Гарри.

— Преступник должен был знать пароль от шкафчика или прийти именно в тот день, когда Джонс забыла его закрыть, — напомнила Давенпорт. — В любом случае, это указывает на то, что у него был постоянный доступ в хранилище для мётел.

— У неё, — поправил Гарри. — В Гимназию могут попасть только женщины.

— Но мотивом такого поступка могла быть и ревность, — сказала Давенпорт. — Если парень одной из «Гарпий» флиртовал с Гвеног, например.

Она задумчиво посмотрела на Гарри. Тот сразу же покраснел, сообразив, как могут быть истолкованы его дружеские отношения с Гвеног.

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что меня нужно отстранить от этого дела? — медленно спросил он.

— У тебя было что-нибудь с Джонс?

— Она на двенадцать лет старше меня!

— Думаешь, это что-то меняет?

По саркастичному тону Давенпорт Гарри понял, что ответ его прозвучал по-идиотски, и выстроил защиту более тщательно:

— Я около шести лет встречаюсь с Джинни и уже попросил её руки. Я был бы идиотом, если бы разрушил всё это ради глупой интрижки.

— Что ж, будем считать, что я тебя допросила, и ответы твои меня убедили в непричастности к делу мисс Уизли, а вскоре уже миссис Поттер. Так что её вычеркиваем из списка подозреваемых.

Гарри раздирали противоречивые чувства. Долгие годы ожидания того момента, когда он сможет не скрывать от общественности свои отношения с Джинни, были для него невероятно трудными. Он устал прятаться ото всех. И вот теперь, когда в его личную жизнь вмешалось это дурацкое расследование, он предпочёл бы, чтобы о них по-прежнему никто не знал.

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что преступник будет найден в ближайшее время, и это всё закончится.

* * *

Гарри занялся сбором информации о валлийских загонщиках. Днём они сделали небольшой перерыв на обед. Гарри воспользовался этой паузой, чтобы поболтать немного с Причардом. Он и сам удивлялся, как быстро адаптировался к новой напарнице. Он мало что знал о её жизни, но смог найти общий язык. Более того, то, как она вела расследование, импонировало ему. Тем не менее, после закрытия этого дела он с радостью вернётся к своему старому напарнику.

Вернувшись в Холихед, Гарри вместе с Давенпорт отправились на поиски Гвеног. На тренировочной площадке вместе с остальными игроками её не было, тогда авроры зашли в спортзал. Джонс действительно была здесь, она занималась на тренажёре, название которого Гарри не знал. Складывалось впечатление, что она мстит за что-то несчастному оборудованию, судя по странному скрежету и скрипу. Момент явно был не самый удачный для допроса.

Давенпорт какое-то время изучала загонщицу, затем решительным шагом двинулась к ней. Гарри почему-то был уверен, что его напарница станет нарываться, и поспешил следом на помощь. Давенпорт не стала спрашивать, могут ли они поговорить. Она достала фиксатор веса и совершенно спокойно произнесла:

— Я спущу его на одно деление.

Гвеног прекратила бешеные движения и смерила Давенпорт взглядом одновременно удивленным и недоверчивым. Она проследила глазами за сменой веса и приподняла бровь, когда аврор дотронулась до её плеч, чтобы скорректировать положение.

— Ещё раз, — скомандовала Давенпорт. — Вперёд! Движения глубже.

Шокированная Гвеног колебалась долю секунды, затем последовала указаниям. Гарри не был специалистом, но даже ему стало очевидно, что теперь упражнение, выполняемое загонщицей, приносило намного больше пользы. Он был настолько ошеломлён происходящим, что не сразу вспомнил слова Давенпорт о том, что она до сих пор занимается тренировками дуэлянтов.

Гвеног сделала серию из двадцати движений под пристальным надзором Давенпорт и остановилась.

— Полагаю, пришли вы сюда всё-таки не для этого, — сказала она, выпрямившись.

— Именно, — согласилась Давенпорт — Нам нужно с вами поговорить.

Она осмотрелась и, заметив любопытные взгляды других тренировавшихся неподалёку девушек, кивком указала на них:

— Только не здесь.

— Дайте мне пять минут, — попросила Гвеног.

Она поднялась с тренажёра и исчезла за дверью, ведущей в раздевалку. Гарри приготовился к долгому ожиданию; вспомнив многочисленные рассказы Джинни, он прикинул, что Гвеног выйдет не раньше, чем через четверть часа. Однако ей удалось удивить его: она действительно уложилась в пять минут, переоделась, да ещё и душ успела принять, о чём свидетельствовали влажные волосы.

«Даже быстрее, чем Гермиона», — с восхищением подумал он.

Втроём они направились к выходу из Гимназии. Гарри с Давенпорт ничего не сказали, когда Гвеног достала ключ, чтобы покинуть защищённый периметр, затем они также вместе двинулись к выходу из главного здания. Они быстро прошли через сад, ёжась от моросящего ледяного дождя, и с радостью переступили порог общежития. Гвеног повела их в гостиную. Одним резким движением она отбросила в угол комнаты ботинки и упала на диван. Небрежно махнула рукой, приглашая авроров не стесняться и присаживаться на тот, что стоял напротив.

Давенпорт разложила на низком столике три письма.

— Знаете отправителей?

Гвеног внимательно изучила их и произнесла:

— Вот это письмо мне отдали лично в руки после какого-то матча, но как он выглядел, я не вспомню. Остальные мне ни о чём не говорят.

— Вы отвечали на них?

— Не то чтобы. У меня нет времени отвечать в индивидуальном порядке каждому, кто хочет встречаться со мной, особенно на таких условиях. Я просто отправляю им подписанный постер и всё.

— Мы заметили, что вы получаете довольно много писем подобного содержания, — сказала Давенпорт. — Эти мы выделили, потому что их отправители писали вам неоднократно.

Гвеног пожала плечами:

— Я не собираю досье на моих фанатов. Если они не приходят сразу пачками, то я не обращу внимание, было ли письмо первым или уже пятнадцатым.

— Здесь, — заметил Гарри, показывая на одно из них, — написано, что ему понравился ответ на его последнее письмо.

Гвеног снова пожала плечами, словно это её ничуть не волновало.

— Оно подписано, так что, думаю, вы без проблем найдете отправителя.

Давенпорт перешла к следующей теме:

— Вы сейчас встречаетесь с кем-нибудь?

— Последние два месяца у меня никого не было.

— Как звали последнего? — спросил Гарри.

— Сейчас уже сложно вспомнить! Да и продолжалось это всего две ночи. И я бы не стала в данном случае использовать слово «встречаться».

— И всё же, при каких обстоятельствах закончились ваши отношения? — Давенпорт настойчиво пыталась узнать хоть что-то. Она не нашла лучшего определения для описания того образа жизни, которого Гвеног придерживалась на личном фронте, потому решила не заморачиваться с формулировками.

— Вроде бы я просто отказалась от нового свидания. Я всегда говорю им, как у меня всё происходит: пока всё хорошо, мы проводим время вместе к обоюдному удовольствию без каких-либо обязательств. Когда же всё закончено, значит, закончено.

— И никто из ваших поклонников ни разу не возмущался столь скоропалительному разрыву? — удивлённо уточнил Гарри.

— Конечно, были такие. Некоторые сражаются до последнего, но я могу себя защитить. Последний быстро вылетел за дверь в виде мокрицы. Больше я его не видела.

Взгляд Гвеног расфокусировался, будто она обдумывала какую-то идею.

— Как вы считаете: мог ли человек, превращенный в животное, незаметно проникнуть в Гимназию?

— Нет, — сказал Гарри. — Человек перенимает все ограниченные способности животного на протяжении того времени, что длится трансформация. Только если он не анимаг... — внезапно осенило его.

— Анимаги так просто на дороге не валяются, — возразила Давенпорт. — Мы проверим всех зарегистрированных в Министерстве, но я бы на это не надеялась.

— Он может быть незарегистрированным, — сказал Гарри.

— Таких ещё меньше, — отрезала Давенпорт. — Не хочу даже тратить время на эту версию, она несостоятельна.

Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы сходу не выпалить четыре имени, но быстро сообразил, что это плохая идея. Он задумчиво молчал, пока наконец Давенпорт не задала следующий вопрос:

— Скажите, мисс Джонс, ваш шкафчик для мётел действительно был заперт в тот день, или вы все-таки забыли это сделать?

Гвеног приняла раскаивающийся вид.

— Не буду скрывать: я часто забываю это сделать. Атланта постоянно читает мне лекции на эту тему.

— Мы не обнаружили на нём чар взлома, — произнесла Давенпорт. — Так что либо мы имеем дело с очень искусным магом, знающим очень сильные заклятия, что противоречит тем чарам, что были наложены на метлу, либо в тот вечер ваш шкафчик всё-таки не был заперт. Вопрос вот в чем: кому посчастливилось так вовремя пройти мимо и попробовать открыть его?

— Думаете, у него был постоянный доступ к этому месту? — догадалась Гвеног.

— Вероятнее всего, — кивнула Дженис, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. — В последнее время вы не ссорились с кем-нибудь из ваших партнёров или с девушками из команды?

— Не больше, чем обычно, — ответила Гвеног. — Я говорю, что думаю, и не всем это нравится. Но большинство уже привыкло и не обращают внимания.

— И не было никаких сцен ревности? — с настойчивостью спрашивала Давенпорт.

— Побеждает та команда, что едина. Кто бы захотел по своей воле уничтожить наш шанс на получение Кубка? Квиддич всегда прежде всего, поэтому мы не отбиваем парней друг у друга.

— А если бы вы не знали, что понравившийся вам парень уже встречается с другой? — уточнила Давенпорт. — Уверена, некоторые девушки не раскрывают подробностей.

Гвеног с улыбкой посмотрела на Гарри.

— Да, у всех есть секреты — призналась она. — Но они знают, что я не стану уводить их парней. Так что хотелось бы верить, что и они ответят мне той же монетой, если со мной приключится нечто подобное.

Решительный тон Гвеног служил хорошим доказательством её честности и открытости, подумалось Гарри. Он был рад услышать, что в этом плане её было не в чем упрекнуть. Посчитав вопрос закрытым, он сменил тему:

— Мы также обратили внимание на ваших конкурентов в команде Уэльса. Например, Аллту Родри и Бледдин Боудлер получили бы явное преимущество, если бы вы исчезли на время Чемпионата мира.

— Но как бы они сюда попали? — спросила Гвеног, быстро уловив, к чему он вёл.

— С помощью какой-нибудь девушки, что живет в общежитии и имеет доступ в Гимназию, — ответил Гарри.

— Невозможно, — отрезала Гвеног.

— Действительно?

— Никто из наших конкурентов не станет связываться с кем-либо отсюда. Вы, судя по всему, не понимаете, но мы — команда. Не только девушки-игроки, но и все, кто нам помогает. Слишком большой риск быть разоблачённым, и последствия для него будут серьёзными.

— А как быть, если члены одной семьи оказываются в противоборствующих командах? — спросил Гарри. — Братья или кузены…

— В таких случаях мы по возможности ограничиваем любые их контакты друг с другом, особенно во время совместных выступлений, — безапелляционным тоном ответила Гвеног.

— А если двое игроков из противоборствующих команд влюбляются друг в друга? — продолжал закидывать вопросами Гарри.

— Это очень маловероятно, — отрезала Гвеног. — А даже если случится чудо, и это всё-таки произойдёт, то одному из них придётся закончить карьеру, либо их отношениям быстро придёт конец.

Гарри подумал о Джинни: её отношения с Майклом Корнером не прошли проверку на прочность уже в первом матче. Да и его влюблённость в Чжоу оказалась непростым испытанием. Гвеног была совершенно права. Ему вспомнились слова Джонс, когда они только познакомились.

— Как хорошо, что мне не предложили место в команде соперников, — пробормотал он.

— Выбор был бы непростым, — согласилась Гвеног.

По телу Гарри побежали мурашки при мысли о том, что могло бы произойти с ними. Давенпорт между тем продолжала задавать вопросы.

— То есть вы не верите, что это мог сделать кто-то из живущих здесь.

— Не по тем причинам, что вы мне изложили, — уточнила Гвеног.

Она недовольно скривилась и призналась:

— Мне неприятно думать о том, что это мог сделать кто-то из нас. Я надеюсь, вы быстро найдёте виновного, потому что своими расспросами вы посеяли сомнения среди нас. Играть одной командой будет очень непросто.

— Но в этом году вы будете играть в разных командах, — заметил Гарри. — Ты — за Уэльс, Джинни — за Англию...

— Это другое. Мы же будем играть вместе в течение всего сезона. А если мы хорошо покажем себя в национальной лиге, то шансы на попадание в международную только увеличатся. Так что мы по-прежнему остаемся «Гарпиями», пусть для Чемпионата Мира и окажемся по разные стороны баррикад.

— А как же остальные? Те, кого не отобрали для участия в Чемпионате? — спросила Давенпорт.

— У них ещё больший интерес показать себя как следует в национальной лиге.

— И кто заменит вас в следующем году?

Гвеног замерла.

— Кто вам сказал, что я ухожу? — ледяным тоном осведомилась она.

— Я тренировала разных дуэлянтов, которые участвовали как на национальном уровне, так и на международном, — без особой показушности ответила Давенпорт. — И я знаю, насколько важно в этом деле уметь вовремя поставить точку. Лучше закончить карьеру на пике славы, чем видеть, как тебя обставляют молодые с острыми зубами.

Гвеног задумалась на мгновение, затем спросила:

— А вы сами принимали участие в соревнованиях высочайшего уровня?

— Да.

— И вы остановились, когда возраст дал о себе знать?

— В некотором роде, да, — кивнула Давенпорт.

Гарри, сидевший на диване рядом с напарницей, ощутил сильнейшее напряжение, исходившее от неё, и понял, что она лжёт. Впрочем, Гвеног ничего не заметила; она немного выдвинулась вперёд и прошептала:

— Это останется между нами, хорошо?

Авроры кивнули, Гвеног достала волшебную палочку и наколдовала вокруг них сферу молчания.

— Я уверена, что эта старая сорока Норрис подслушивает нас, — словно извиняясь за излишнюю предосторожность, произнесла она.

— Вы её так сильно не любите? Как вы думаете: могла ли она вам навредить? — тут же предположила Давенпорт.

Гвеног пожала плечами:

— Её зарплата напрямую зависит от наших премий. Так что Норрис более чем заинтересована в наших победах, а моя замена, к сожалению, не настолько хороша, как я.

— Давайте вернёмся к вашему уходу, — сменила тему Давенпорт, — о котором вы уже явно задумывались.

— Редберд заводит со мной этот разговор уже третий год подряд, но каждый раз я доказываю, что достойна своего места. Мы не враждуем с ней, если что, по этому поводу, — уточнила Гвеног. — Она просто выполняет свою работу, указывая мне на некоторые особенности спортивной карьеры, я же просто стараюсь выполнять её хорошо. Я также знаю, что нравлюсь ей, и она не держит на меня зла за то, что я так долго держусь в команде на первых позициях.

— У тебя есть запасные варианты? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— И достаточно много. Мне предложили место в Министерстве в Департаменте магических игр и спорта, но я от него как-то не в восторге. Слишком у них все там монотонно и скучно... не в обиду вам будет сказано, конечно.

— Скажем так: есть определенные правила, которым нужно следовать, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Ага, ты понимаешь, о чём я. Этот вариант для меня самый крайний, на случай, если я не найду ничего лучше. У меня также есть один знакомый, который, возможно, сможет пробить мне место в одном специализированном издании.

— Айвен Уимблдон? — припомнил Гарри.

— А ты шустрый, — с лёгкой улыбкой произнесла Гвеног. — Тоже присматривался к нему? Я знаю, у них несколько вакансий.

— Не волнуйся. Я — могила, — заверил её Гарри.

— Я также отправила резюме в коллегию судей, но не уверена, что что-то выгорит. В этом сезоне мне и вправду нужно быть настороже.

Учитывая тот факт, что Гвеног была известна своим острым языком и отнюдь не защитными чарами, Гарри подумал, что с её стороны было дальновидно оставить несколько запасных вариантов на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.

— Я в общем-то не против и быть тренером, — призналась она, — хотя уверена, что со смешанными командами у меня могут возникнуть проблемы. Мне не очень нравится мужской стиль игры. Атланта прекрасно справляется здесь со своей работой, поэтому я бы не хотела смещать её. Короче, у меня есть в запасе ещё несколько месяцев, чтобы разобраться со всем этим, — заключила Гвеног.

У авроров больше не было вопросов, они встали и направились к выходу. Почти у самых дверей Давенпорт мягко сказала Гвеног:

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что невозможность подняться в воздух приводит вас в бешенство, но воспользуйтесь этим, чтобы прийти в форму. Слишком часто мы пренебрегаем упражнениями, потому что они утомительны, но из двух вариантов восстановления этот наиболее эффективный, поверьте.

Девушки переглянулись, и Гарри почувствовал, что их связывает нечто прочное. Он сам этого не понимал и не мог понять, но не потому, что был мужчиной, нет. Он просто никогда не занимался спортом профессионально.

— Я ненавижу чувствовать себя в стороне, — пробормотала Гвеног.

— И я это понимаю, — заверила ее Давенпорт, и по её тону стало ясно, что это были не пустые слова. — Но это не значит, что вы должны растрачивать попусту своё время.

Гвеног промолчала, ограничившись кивком. Дженис посмотрела в окно и увидела, что дождь как раз прекратился.

— Не проводите ли нас к порталу? Сегодня мы, пожалуй, воспользуемся именно им.

* * *

Они разошлись у ворот. Гвеног вернулась в главное здание — явно направилась в тренажёрный зал, а авроры не спеша зашагали по мокрой траве прилегающей территории. В прошлый раз они проверяли защитные чары, наложенные по всему периметру владений «Гарпий». Сейчас же они просто прогуливались вдоль зелёной живой изгороди, что тянулась параллельно высокому забору. Не для того, чтобы проинспектировать что-то, а чтобы привести мысли в порядок.

На улице вновь похолодало, и Гарри поплотнее закутался в мантию, которую так кстати захватил перед быстрым уходом как раз на тот случай, если возвращаться они будут не по каминной сети. Он прокручивал в голове только что окончившийся разговор, а потому был совершенно не готов к внезапному вопросу напарницы.

— Вы часто видитесь с тем мальчиком, который приходил к нам в штаб в прошлом мае?

— С Тедди? — удивлённо уточнил Гарри. — Да, часто. Он — мой крестник.

— О, значит, ты хорошо знал Тонкс? Я имею в виду Нимфадору Тонкс.

Гарри попытался встретиться взглядом с Давенпорт, но она натянула капюшон на самые глаза, полностью скрыв тем самым лицо.

— Она много раз меня защищала, — коротко ответил он, подумав о том, что невозможно уместить в одно предложение всё то, что связывало его с Тонкс. — Я знал и её мужа. Он был лучшим другом моего отца.

— А как дела у Андромеды? — спросила Давенпорт, своим вопросом ещё больше застав Гарри врасплох.

— Ты её знала?

— Мы учились в Хогвартсе на одном курсе. На разных факультетах, но вместе ходили в Дуэльный клуб.

Гарри задумался на мгновение. Ему было трудно представить такую уравновешенную с выверенными движениями Андромеду сражающейся на дуэли с кем-либо. Быть может, из-за выбеленных сединой волос, но она казалась старше Давенпорт. Да и потеря мужа и единственной дочери ещё больше состарили её.

— У неё всё хорошо, — наконец, произнёс Гарри. — Конечно, ей трудно, но она чудесная бабушка для Тедди.

— Она буквально сияет, — согласилась Давенпорт.

Гарри подождал несколько секунд, однако напарница молчала, тогда он сам предложил:

— Хочешь, я передам ей привет от тебя?

Давенпорт обдумывала мгновение свой ответ, затем покачала головой:

— Это не очень хорошая идея. Мы уже так давно не общались друг с другом.

— Если вы были друзьями, время не играет никакой роли...— горячо заверил её Гарри.

Он сделал паузу, залился смущённой краской и уже с явной неловкостью закончил:

— Прости, я говорю, ничего не зная о ваших с ней отношениях.

— Мы были друзьями, — глухо ответила Давенпорт. — Был в моей жизни один момент, когда я порвала отношения со всеми, кого знала, потому что всё это слишком сильно напоминало мне... впрочем, это неважно! Проблема была в том, что почти все её старые знакомые повернулись к ней спиной после неугодной многим свадьбы. И я боюсь, что она подумала обо мне так же, что я перестала писать ей из-за этого.

— А Тонкс... Дора... Она знала об этом?

— Я больше всех была рада увидеть её в наших рядах, но мне не хватило смелости попросить её передать от меня весточку Андромеде, — призналась Давенпорт. — Если она даже и знала, что её дочь работает со мной, то никак не дала об этом понять.

— Может, она ждала от тебя первого шага.

— Может и так, — пожала плечами Давенпорт.

— Ничто не мешает тебе сделать его сейчас, — заметил Гарри.

— О да, и получится, что на этот раз именно я напомню ей о потерях, — категорично ответила та.

Гарри не понял, что она хотела сказать своей последней фразой, но предпочёл ничего не говорить. Холод пробирал до самых костей, он уже не мог сдерживать дрожь по всему телу и решил аппарировать в Министерство.


	7. Отвергнутая женщина

**Хронология**

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
**Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 13 декабря — 16 декабря 2002

Джинни дома ещё не было. В ожидании её Гарри устроился в гостиной и прокрутил в голове последний разговор с Дженис. Он так и не определился с тем, какого поведения следовало теперь придерживаться. Должен ли он поговорить с Андромедой о своей коллеге? Что на самом деле Дженис хотела, чтобы он сделал? Гарри так ничего и не решил, когда услышал доносившийся с кухни голос Джинни.

Они собрались ужинать. Говорили в основном о пустяках: о вкусном супе, о последнем достижении Виктуар, о котором Джинни узнала от Молли — спасибо каминной связи — и Флёр; о внезапно пришедшем холоде и о свадьбе Джорджа и Энджи, которая — о ужас! — уже завтра. Во время беседы Гарри то и дело ловил на себе внимательные взгляды Джинни, она явно сгорала от желания узнать о ходе расследования, но молчала, помня их последний неудачный разговор.

Они перешли к десерту, и Джинни удалось удивить Гарри:

— Ты так много разговариваешь с Гвеног.

— Конечно, она ведь жертва.

— Она тебя ценит, — заверила его Джинни.

— Я ничего такого особенного ей не говорил, — Гарри удивлённо приподнял одну бровь.

— Может, и так, но, когда мы с ней пересеклись в душе, она сказала, что ты ей нравишься.

Гарри мысленно запретил себе представлять, что именно может скрываться за этими словами.

— Она и о твоей напарнице много хорошего сказала, — продолжила Джинни. — Чем она заслужила столько комплиментов?

— Они хорошо поладили, потому что Давенпорт участвовала в соревнованиях дуэлянтов, — поведал Гарри, посчитав эту информацию не такой уж большой тайной. — Мне кажется, тебе она тоже понравится, — добавил он.

— Меня большего всего удивляет другое, — произнесла Джинни. — Гвеног поладила с аврором. У неё сложные отношения с властью и чужими авторитетами.

— Я тоже аврор, — возразил Гарри. — И в вечер нашего с ней знакомства она вела себя вполне мило.

— Это другое, — Джинни взмахом руки отмела все его аргументы. — У вас с ней столько общего: стабильная известность многие годы подряд, вкладыши шоколадных лягушек с вашими портретами. Ты понимаешь, о чём я, да?

— В самом деле, Джинни, эти вкладыши ни о чём не говорят! — воскликнул Гарри. — Мерлин тоже изображен на этих лягушках, и поверь мне: у нас с ним ничего общего!

— А вот и нет, как раз в сознании многих людей ты словно легендарный Мерлин. Не забывай: в глазах общественности ты с лёгкостью отразил смертельное проклятие простым Экспеллиармусом.

— Они ведь знают, как было на самом деле, — пробурчал Гарри. — Зачем я потратил несколько часов на радио, объясняя произошедшее, если никто всё равно ничего не понял?

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы все узнали правду о той палочке и обо всём другом? — с сарказмом парировала Джинни.

— Ты прекрасно поняла, что я имел в виду. И вообще… Нам обязательно говорить на эту тему?

— Нет, конечно. Какую мантию собираешься надевать на свадьбу Джорджа?

* * *

Назавтра ровно в два часа пополудни они вышли из камина в доме Джонсонов. Помещение, в котором должна была состояться свадебная церемония, выглядело действительно большим. Молли уже была на месте и помогала матери Анджелины с расстановкой закусок и бокалов с шампанским на длинных столах, которые были плотно придвинуты к стене. Немного в отдалении от всего этого было воздвигнуто нечто вроде тоннеля, украшенного листьями остролиста и еловыми ветками. Медленно кружась над конструкцией, сверху сыпался волшебный снег для создания более зимнего настроения. Снежинки искрились на свету, придавая месту праздничный вид.

Гарри и Джинни поприветствовали Артура, который стоял с отцом невесты, после чего познакомились с некоторыми членами семьи Джонсонов — двумя дядями, тётушкой Энджи и двумя её кузинами. Как всегда обворожительно прекрасная Флёр появилась в совсем простом платье, в отличие от очаровательной малышки Виктуар, чей наряд ярким пятном выделялся на её фоне. Чуть позже к ним присоединилась Андромеда вместе с Тедди; крестник и в этот раз не стал нарушать традицию и с громким воплем бросился в объятия Гарри. Однако увидев свою подружку Вик, тут же потерял к крестному всякий интерес. Последними пришли Перси и Билл, они буквально на несколько секунд опередили волшебника-распорядителя, который должен был проводить церемонию.

Новобрачные так и не объявились, и родители уже начали обмениваться нервными взглядами. Раздался громкий хлопок аппарации — и перед всеми предстали Рон, Чарли и Джордж. Жених был одет в парадную мантию, очень похожую на ту, что Билл надевал на собственную свадьбу, не было только цветочной бутоньерки. По гордому виду Рона и Чарли Гарри предположил, что они сыграли не последнюю роль в выборе одежды для Джорджа. Даже Молли, увидев сына, удовлетворённо кивнула.

Таким же образом появились и Гермиона с Анджелиной. На невесте было платье по последней магической моде: сшито точно по фигуре и с красивым декольте. Красный цвет контрастировал с пышными рукавами бежевой блузки, которая виднелась под ним. Анджелина напомнила Гарри мавританскую принцессу восемнадцатого века. Её голову венчала диадема из остролиста, она придерживала воздушную свадебную вуаль.

Её отец тут же подошел к ней и встал рядом, Гермиона чуть отошла в сторону, заняв место свидетельницы. Гости поспешили к церемониальному навесу и образовали полукруг вокруг жениха с невестой. Мистер Джонсон передал дочь Джорджу, ознаменовав тем самым начало церемонии. Волшебник-распорядитель начал речь. По настоянию молодожёнов, он сильно её сократил и спустя всего пять минут перешёл к обмену клятвами. Едва волшебник объявил их мужем и женой, Джордж пробормотал, словно бы ни к кому не обращаясь: «Когда уже можно будет поесть?» — и разрушил тем самым всю торжественность момента.

Молли бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд и поспешила первой обнять новоиспечённую невестку.

— Добро пожаловать в семью, Анджелина. Не уверена, что твой муж оправдал наши с Артуром надежды, но, полагаю, ты знала, на что идёшь!

— Не переживайте, миссис Уизли, я сделала осознанный выбор и вполне готова к любым подводным камням, с которыми мне, возможно, придётся столкнуться. И поверьте, другого мне не нужно, — заверила её Энджи.

Молли печально улыбнулась, еще раз крепко обняла девушку и затем прошептала на ухо несколько слов. Гарри был готов поклясться, что в этот момент между ними появилась прочная связь.

Джордж, тем временем, принимал поздравления от семьи своей новоиспечённой жены. Когда все наконец закончили ритуальные объятия вкупе с традиционными поздравлениями для новобрачных, обе матери направились за закусками и напитками к длинным столам, стоявшим чуть поодаль. Вскоре и остальные гости присоединились к фуршету.

Гарри поставил перед Тедди тарелку с едой и предусмотрительно завязал салфетку вокруг шеи.

— Как прошло сегодня твоё утро? — спросил он у крестника. — Хорошо повеселился?

— Да, мы играли в кошки-мышки с Усачём, было очень забавно.

Усач — так назвал Тедди своего нового питомца, крысу, которую Гарри подарил ему пару дней назад во время традиционной прогулки по Косому переулку. Мальчик был настолько очарован грызуном, что Гарри сразу же вспомнил тот далёкий день, когда Хагрид подарил ему Хедвиг, и сколько радости ему принес этот первый в жизни настоящий подарок. Несмотря на плохие воспоминания, которые оставил в его жизни Хвост, он всё-таки уступил мольбам ребенка. Конечно, предварительно проверил крысу на разные чары так, чтобы Тедди ничего не заметил, и только убедившись, что она действительно та, за кого себя выдаёт, вручил крестнику.

— И кто был котом? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Я, — ответила Андромеда. — Мне пришлось призвать это глупое животное Акцио, когда оно решило спрятаться в саду.

Она произнесла это настолько суровым тоном, что Гарри запоздало понял свою оплошность: нужно было сначала спросить разрешения у неё, а не спонтанно делать такие подарки. Он посмотрел на женщину смущённым и виноватым взглядом, та в ответ лишь пожала плечами и со смирением в голосе призналась:

— Мне, наверное, следует радоваться, что ты не подарил ему дракона. Боюсь, наш сад этого не вынес бы.

— Бабушка, а можно, Вик придёт посмотреть на Усача, когда здесь всё закончится?

— Спроси разрешения у Флёр, — кивнула та и добавила для Гарри, когда Тедди радостно убежал на поиски подружки: — Судя по всему, я обрету покой, только когда он познакомит с ним всё семейство.

Гарри посчитал, что самое время сменить тему.

— Я сейчас временно работаю в паре с Дженис Давенпорт, — начал он. — Она говорила, что знакома с вами и интересовалась вашими делами.

— Дженис? — повторила Андромеда. — Она — аврор?

— Вы не знали? — удивился Гарри, подумав о том, что понятия не имеет, как давно Давенпорт стала аврором.

— Когда мы ещё общались, она поступила в Национальный Институт волшебников-дуэлянтов. Она даже взяла несколько медалей на национальном уровне. После этого мы как-то потерялись и перестали общаться.

— Дора не рассказывала о ней? — поинтересовался Гарри

— Дора вообще не очень много говорила о работе, — вздохнула Андромеда. — Она знала, что меня это расстраивает, и старалась не напоминать лишний раз. Если Дженис не рассказала ей о нашем знакомстве, то и повода упоминать её при мне у Доры не было.

— Мне показалось, что Давенпорт хотела бы повидаться с вами, — сказал Гарри. — Но она не уверена, что это желание взаимно.

Выражение лица Андромеды приняло ностальгический вид.

— Я бы с удовольствием. Мне было трудно смириться с тем, как резко она порвала со всеми своими друзьями после трагедии.

— Какой трагедии? — переспросил Гарри.

— О, ты не знаешь? Это вообще-то не тайна. Даже была одна заметка в «Пророке».

Она сделала небольшую паузу, затем погрустневшим голосом продолжила:

— Дженис была невестой Кристофера МакКиннона. В 1979 на дом МакКиннонов напали Пожиратели смерти и убили всех. Дженис тоже была у них в тот вечер, но благодаря талантам непревзойдённого дуэлянта, смогла выжить. Она была на грани смерти, но всё-таки выкарабкалась. Знаю, что у неё сильно пострадало лицо. По-моему, у нее даже шрам остался.

— На правом глазу она носит повязку, — произнёс Гарри.

Фамилия МакКиннон показалась ему знакомой. Спустя несколько секунд он вспомнил, что слышал её от Грозного Глаза Грюма. Одна из женщин этой семьи — Гарри не помнил её имени — состояла в Ордене Фениксе и была убита почти в одно и то же время, что и остальные её родственники.

— После этого, — продолжила Андромеда, — она полностью закрылась и перестала общаться со всеми друзьями. С тех пор я потеряла её след. Признаться, я не сильно настаивала на возобновлении нашей дружбы. Я боялась, что мы с мужем и малышкой-дочкой станем для нее очередным напоминанием о том, чего она лишилась со смертью жениха.

Теперь Гарри лучше понимал слова Давенпорт, которые та бросила ему вслед: «настал мой черёд напомнить ей о потерях». Насколько тяжело будет Андромеде встретиться с живым свидетелем её молодости и давнего счастья? Гарри не знал ответа на вопрос и неожиданно почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, выступая в роли посредника. В конце концов, он всегда предпочитал действовать, а не вести переговоры.

— Мне кажется, она бы очень хотела повидаться с вами. — Слова дались ему с невероятным трудом.

Андромеда молчала; взгляд её был пустым и далеким, будто мыслями она сейчас находилась в прошлом, в воспоминаниях. Наконец, она встряхнулась и посмотрела прямо в глаза Гарри.

— Спасибо, что передал сообщение. Пора бы нам вести себя как взрослые и разобраться самостоятельно.

— Я всегда к вашим услугам, — неловко произнёс Гарри и был вознагражден несмелой улыбкой.

Событие столь редкое, что он поневоле ощутил гордость за себя — за то, что смог осветить улыбкой это изможденное лицо.

* * *

В понедельник утром перед допросом трёх подозреваемых — тех самых, с которыми Гвеног отказалась продолжать знакомство, — Гарри и Давенпорт решили ещё раз изучить письма с угрозами и сверить почерк. Шапка и адрес были написаны прописными буквами, что отнюдь не облегчало сравнение.

Гарри сразу вспомнил о детективах, на которые запал в последнее время. А всё Гермиона, подарившая год назад на Рождество одну книгу. Она выбрала Агату Кристи, чтобы ему было проще проникнуться атмосферой знакомой страны. Потом Гарри подсел на книги о Шерлоке Холмсе, увлекшись выдвижением всевозможных логических цепочек и умозаключений, которые в итоге приводили к раскрытию загадки. Он всегда ходил в один и тот же маггловский книжный магазин, что располагался недалеко от дома на площади Гриммо, и вскоре продавцы даже начали его узнавать. Один из них дал несколько дельных советов и открыл нового автора — современницу Пи Ди Джеймс(1). В её произведениях описывались современные методы расследования преступлений, которые безумно заинтересовали Гарри. Он собирался ещё не раз сходить в этот магазин за книгами и даже решил попросить совета в поиске других авторов, которые описывали бы именно методы расследования современной полиции.

— У магглов есть свои методы для определения связи между почерком и личностью человека, — поведал Гарри напарнице. — Таких людей называют графологами. Благодаря этой технике они могут с большой точностью определить сходства и различия в почерках.

— И как они это делают? — поинтересовалась Давенпорт.

— Наблюдают, — попытался объяснить Гарри. — Проводят исследования, которые позволяют им определить тип личности того, кто написал текст. Они смотрят на разгон почерка, то есть большие буквы или маленькие, обращают внимание на их форму… Мне кажется, они бы намного быстрее нас нашли сходства между отправителями этих писем с угрозами и остальными, полученными Гвеног.

— Но раз уж у нас нет под рукой маггловских полицейских, придётся обходиться собственными силами, — пожала плечами Давенпорт. — Если только ты не изобрёл заклинание, которое сразу бы выдало нам все сходства…

Гарри покачал головой. Открыв для себя все эти новые методы, он буквально жаждал внедрить их в магический мир, но не знал, как сделать это возможным. Должен ли он как-то побудить всех к привлечению маггловских специалистов? Но как тогда объяснить использование пергамента вместо обычной бумаги для корреспонденций? Хотелось бы верить, что новый способ ведения дел поспособствует изобретению новых чар, которые в дальнейшем смогут заменить маггловские способы. Однако проблема была в том, что Гарри не знал, к кому обратиться для реализации этих идей.

Он подумывал расспросить Давенпорт о том, что она думает обо всём этом, но она уже склонилась над письмами, разложенными на столе, и бормотала заклинания увеличения. Гарри решил оставить эти идеи и вопросы пока при себе.

Пришло время начинать допросы. Первым в их списке был Дэниэль Моргольт. Он написал Гвеног пять писем с просьбами о встрече. Серьёзность своих чувств он доказывал своеобразными любовными поэмами, состоявшими из лирических стихов, явно скопированных из худших образчиков английской литературы. А его попытки найти рифму к словам «бладжер» и «Гвеног» и вовсе оказались жалкими.

«Когда ты бьёшь по бладжеру, то похожа на луня», — продекламировала Давенпорт. — А что, это своего рода комплимент — птицы семейства ястребиных отлично летают. Хотя сомневаюсь, что это хороший способ завоевать сердце нашей чемпионки.

— Мне кажется, поэзия — это уже провал с самого начала, — произнёс Гарри.

— Несомненно. Раз наш подозреваемый работает в Отделе магических происшествий, то я, пожалуй, схожу за ним. Жди меня в четвертой.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри и внёс нужные сведения в журнал регистрации допросных комнат.

Покончив с этой формальностью, он забрал пакет с письмами и направился в четвёртую комнату для допросов, где и принялся ждать Давенпорт. Та не заставила себя долго ждать в компании с высоченным здоровяком, который явно слегка нервничал. Заметив Гарри, он, казалось, уже приготовился умирать прямо на месте.

— Вы сказали, что это рутинная проверка, — запаниковал мужчина. — Я не сделал ничего плохого, клянусь.

— Присаживайтесь, — спокойно сказала Давенпорт. — Вы узнаете это письмо?

Моргольт побледнел ещё больше.

— Оно подписано моим именем, — ответил он. — Но я не понимаю… Это просто письмо, отправленное чемпионке. Это ведь разрешено, так?

— Что-то вроде того, — произнесла Давенпорт и придвинула к нему письмо с угрозами.

Мужчина изучил его и покачал головой:

— Я никогда такого не отправлял. Какая-то дикая история. Я восхищаюсь ею и хотел бы познакомиться. Зачем бы я стал угрожать ей?

— Потому что она не согласилась на встречу, — предположила Давенпорт.

— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что был единственным, кто делал ей такого рода предложения, — признался Моргольт. — И что ей есть чем заняться помимо того, чтобы встречаться с таким типом, как я. Но попытка не пытка, так?

— Есть большое сходство между вашим почерком и тем, как было написано это письмо, — солгала Давенпорт.

— Клянусь, это не я. Я бы никогда такого не сделал.

— Не могли бы вы воспроизвести текст этого письма? — попросил Гарри, протягивая мужчине пергамент и перо.

Моргольт посмотрел на него с явной неуверенностью, затем пожал плечами и подчинился. Почерк его сильно отличался от предоставленной модели.

— Теперь левой рукой, пожалуйста.

Мужчина окинул Гарри таким взглядом, словно не был уверен, что у него всё нормально с головой, однако всё-таки сделал требуемое. На этот раз текст был ещё менее узнаваем и совершенно не походил на образец.

— Когда вы в последний раз видели мисс Джонс? — внезапно спросила Давенпорт.

— На матче во время Кубка Англии, — ответил Моргольт. — Издалека. И я увижу её ещё через месяц в дружеском матче против «Селькиркских скитальцев».

Давенпорт задала ещё несколько вопросов, но ничего интересного узнать не удалось. У него было надежное алиби на весь вечер и ночь, когда была заколдована метла. Авроры поблагодарили его за сотрудничество и отпустили.

* * *

Второй подозреваемый, Фицуильям Синглтон, работал официантом у продавца мороженого, который заменил Флориана Фортескью в Косом переулке. Получив от начальника разрешение на пятнадцатиминутный перерыв, он пригласил гостей к дальнему столику. Особо обеспокоенным он не выглядел, лишь немного удивленным, что вполне вписывалось в ситуацию — допрос двумя высокопоставленными аврорами, одним из которых был знаменитый Гарри Поттер.

— Чем могу помочь? — поинтересовался Синглтон. — Я обслужил какого-нибудь преступника и сам того не заметил?

— Полагаю, вы знакомы с Гвеног Джонс, — произнесла Давенпорт.

Синглтон в удивлении изогнул брови.

— Знаком — это слишком сильно сказано, — осторожно поправил он. — Быть может, мы с ней перекинулись парой слов, пока она подписывала мой экземпляр книги. Видите ли, мы с ней земляки, и я посчитал это хорошим поводом завязать разговор.

— Вы были знакомы с ней в детстве? — уточнил Гарри.

— Нет, она старше меня то ли на семь, то ли на восемь лет. Я фанат «Гарпий» уже много лет подряд и просто в восторге от её игры. Я был безумно рад поточить с ней лясы.

— И когда вы получили этот автограф?

— В прошлом июле, матч одной восьмой финала.

— Тот, что против «Сканторпских стрел»? — припомнил Гарри.

— Он самый. Думаю, за этим чемпионатом вы следили очень пристально, — сообразил Синглтон и пришёл в восторг при мысли, что разговаривает с большим специалистом по «Гарпиям».

Гарри промолчал. Он встречался с Гвеног за несколько дней до исчезновения ключа Вэлмэй Морган. Имело ли это какое-либо отношение к делу?

— Вы пытались увидеться с ней после матча или связаться как-то? — спросила Давенпорт.

— Я написал ей, предложив встретиться, раз уж предыдущая беседа прошла хорошо. Почему бы не помечтать, а! Но увы, она мне не ответила. Хотя я был готов к такому повороту.

— Вы, должно быть, были очень разочарованы.

— Такая женщина, как она, может рассчитывать на большее, чем какой-то мелкий официант.

Гарри мгновение раздумывал, а не посоветовать ли ему попытать счастья с Вэлмэй Морган. У этого парня явно не было бы таких же предубеждений, что у самой девушки.

— Уверена, вы проявили настойчивость, — сказала Давенпорт.

Синглтон открыл рот, чтобы ответить, затем быстро закрыл его, так и не вымолвив ни слова. Прошло несколько секунд, пока он наконец не произнёс:

— А что ищете, собственно говоря? Она что, жаловалась на меня? Я всего лишь отправил ей три письма. Ей ведь это не в новинку, так?

Давенпорт молча протянула ему письмо с угрозой. Мужчина просмотрел его и покачал головой:

— Мне жаль, но оно не моё. Я подписываю каждое своё письмо и никогда не писал ничего подобного.

— Вы пытались ещё раз встретиться с ней? — упорствовал Гарри, пока его напарница перекладывала вещественные доказательства.

— Нет, я не настолько помешан. Я был бы рад снова повидаться, но навязываться точно не собираюсь.

— Знаете ли вы кого-нибудь, кто живёт или работает в Холихеде? — спросила Давенпорт, вспомнив последние результаты расследования.

Мужчина похлопал глазами, явно колеблясь.

— Кого?

— Я не хочу никого обвинять.

— Мы не задерживаем никого без доказательств, — заверила его Давенпорт.

— С чего вообще этим делом занимаются авроры? — взволнованно спросил он. — Я хочу сказать, это же просто слова.

— У нас есть основания полагать, что Гвеног Джонс в опасности, — возразила Давенпорт. — Ваше молчание может оказаться пагубным для неё. И теперь, когда мы уже поняли, что вы знаете кого-то оттуда, как думаете, сколько часов нам потребуется, чтобы узнать, кто это?

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы доставали его, — переживал Синглтон.

— Поверьте, — вмешался Гарри, — мы просто хотим убедиться, что загонщица Джонс сможет участвовать в Чемпионате мира без вмешательства извне. Того же хотите и вы, так?

— Ладно. Какое-то время я много общался с Эстер Линскотт. Когда я говорю «общался», то имею в виду именно это и ничего больше. Моя сестра дружит с её сестрой, так что я был заочно знаком и с ней самой. Мы как-то встретились прошлой весной в одном магазине, тогда-то она мне и сказала, что работает в Холихеде. Я, конечно, очень заинтересовался, потому как уже тогда был большим фанатом команды. После этого мы начали регулярно видеться…

Нервным и слегка смущённым жестом он пригладил волосы на голове. Авроры же неотрывно следили за каждым его движением и словом.

— Поймите меня правильно, — продолжил Синглтон, глядя только на Гарри, — у меня довольно давно не было девушки. Конечно, выглядит это не очень красиво, но я всё-таки хотел посмотреть, а не выгорит ли у меня сразу с двумя. В конце концов, я понял, что она мне не так уж и сильно нравится, по крайней мере, не настолько, чтобы переходить к следующему шагу. Я уже собирался выдумать какую-нибудь причину о том, что мы не можем больше видеться, когда она достала билеты на матчи Чемпионата Англии. Я не мог упустить такую удачу, ведь билеты очень дорогие, а я редко мог позволить себе больше двух за сезон. Так что я промолчал и пошёл с ней на матч. Именно там я познакомился с Гвеног Джонс и перекинулся с ней парой фраз. Что за женщина!

— То есть после этого вы перестали встречаться с мисс Линскотт, — подытожил Гарри.

— Да мы не то чтобы и встречались. Просто несколько выпитых вместе стаканчиков и одно или два свидания. Обычное дело, когда вы приглашаете женщину, но не знаете, как оно пойдёт дальше. Я собирался честно сказать ей всё в лицо, предложил встретиться в «Трёх Мётлах», но она не явилась. Вот так всё и закончилось.

— И когда это было: до или после того, как вы написали письмо мисс Джонс с предложением о новой встрече? — уточнила Давенпорт.

— Хм, даже не знаю. Это была точно та же неделя. Учитывая, что прошло больше полугода, я не помню точного дня.

Давенпорт молчала несколько мгновений, затем постучала пальцем по письму, которое всё так же лежало на столе.

— Может ли это быть почерк мисс Линскотт? — прямо спросила она.

— Не знаю. Она мне никогда не писала.

Гарри был почти уверен, что мужчина лгал. Он бросил взгляд на Давенпорт, чтобы узнать, должны ли они надавить сильнее, но та уже собирала вещественные доказательства.

— Благодарим за сотрудничество, — произнесла она.

— Эм… Вы теперь будете докучать Эстер? — забеспокоился он. — Я-то знаю, что она и мухи не обидит. У неё и без того куча проблем, так что ей совершенно не нужно, чтобы кто-то доставал её тем, чего она не делала. И потом… эм-м… ошибки у всех бывают.

— Мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы этого не произошло, — заверила его Давенпорт.

Гарри поднялся вслед за напарницей и проследовал к выходу. Выжатый как лимон Синглтон остался сидеть в одиночестве. Авроры же, не сговариваясь, двинулись в сторону «Дырявого Котла», где собирались воспользоваться каминной сетью. Перед входом в арку Давенпорт придержала Гарри за локоть.

— На этот раз допрос будешь вести ты, — произнесла она.

— Я?

— Самое время показать, чему ты научился.

— Ладно, — кивнул Гарри, надеясь, что не сядет в лужу.

Оказавшись во владениях «Гарпий», авроры направились в столовую. На часах была половина двенадцатого, так что весь персонал должен был находиться именно там и накрывать столы.

По дороге, буквально в нескольких метрах от столовой, они встретили Вэлмэй Морган. Она чуть ли не подпрыгнула, заметив их. Её виноватый вид пробудил в Гарри ещё большие подозрения, он понял, что они вышли на верный след. Поддавшись интуиции, он спросил:

— Вы ничего не забыли нам рассказать в прошлый раз?

Девушка покраснела и прошептала:

— Я знала, что не смогу долго скрывать это от вас.

— У вас будет время всё рассказать, — кивнул Гарри, задаваясь вопросом, в какой момент их умозаключения пошли по ложному следу.

Они вернулись в зал прибытия по каминной сети, отодвинули в сторону верхнюю одежду, что висела на крючках вдоль стен, и сели на узкие скамейки.

Морган опустила глаза к полу, словно не могла вынести взглядов авроров. Она вцепилась пальцами в деревянную скамью так сильно, что побелели костяшки.

— Не знаю, что на меня нашло! — начала она. — Мне нравится Джинни, но это… это было уже слишком!

Гарри обменялся с напарницей удивлённым взглядом. Он не стал ничего говорить, поощрив тем самым продолжать её признание.

— Она всегда была со мной сама любезность, и я знаю это, но в последнее время я всё чаще ловила себя на мысли, что ей отчаянно везёт во всем. А я… работаю как ненормальная, но никто меня не замечает. Меня это злило. Я понимаю, что она всё это заслужила, но это было какое-то помешательство. Я зашла в её комнату и чарами изрезала все вещи.

Давенпорт вопросительно посмотрела на Гарри, тот кивнул в ответ, дав понять, что знает, о чем идет речь.

— Вы правы: пройти отборочные в команду для участия в Чемпионате мира и обручиться со знаменитостью — это слишком много для одного человека, — понимающе согласился Гарри. — Но реальность не та, какой кажется: встречаться со мной не настолько приятно, как может выглядеть со стороны. В своё время это было невероятно опасно.

— Знаю. Знали бы вы, как мне стыдно. Тем более что Джинни больше других была милой со мной. А я слишком труслива, чтобы признаться ей, что не заслуживаю такого доброго отношения.

Морган подняла взгляд и посмотрела прямо на Гарри.

— У меня будто камень с плеч упал. Я рада, что вы поняли. Так дальше просто не могло продолжаться.

— Почему бы вам не поговорить напрямую с ней? — предложил Гарри. — Уверен, она сможет простить вас. И потом, она будет рада узнать, что тогда произошло.

— Я никогда не смогу признаться ей в лицо. Вы ничего ей не говорили?

— Нет. И не собираюсь.

Тоска, отразившаяся в её глазах, едва не заставила Гарри изменить решение. К счастью, вмешалась Дженис Давенпорт.

— Я настойчиво советую вам воспользоваться советом моего коллеги и всё-таки закрыть этот вопрос в самое ближайшее время. Вы почувствуете облегчение, когда возьмёте инициативу в свои руки и первой заведёте этот разговор.

Морган обречённо покачала головой.

— Раз уж мы здесь, — начал Гарри, — я хотел бы уточнить кое-что: вы точно уверены в том временном промежутке, что назвали нам, когда пропал ваш ключ от Гимназии? Между тридцатым июня и четырнадцатым июля?

— Да. Это важно для вашего расследования?

— Возможно. Не знаете, где мы можем найти Эстер Линскотт?

— Я видела, как она только что шла на кухню. Если вам нужна будет Гвеног, она на поле.

— Спасибо большое, мисс. Нам нужно идти.

Гарри с Давенпорт поднялся со скамейки и ушли, оставив Морган наедине с совестью.

— Отлично сыграно, аврор Поттер, — прошептала Давенпорт, когда они шли по коридору.

— Причард уже говорил мне, что я — гроза всех виновных. Он приписывает мне проницательность, которой у меня нет.

— Ценно только то, что работает(2). Хочешь ты того или нет, но ты разгадал тайну, о существовании которой я даже не догадывалась. Мои поздравления.

Гарри почудился лёгкий сарказм в её словах, так что он предпочёл не отвечать. Тем более что они как раз добрались до кухни.

— Мама миа! Что ещё вам нужно? — заметив их, воскликнул повар. — Пресвятая Мадонна, я рассказал вам всё, что знал.

— Мисс Линскотт, мы бы хотели поговорить с вами, — произнёс Гарри, обращаясь к девушке, что нарезала хлеб в углу кухни.

Та одарила авроров недружелюбным взглядом и с явной неохотой последовала за ними в пустовавшую пока столовую. Они закрыли за собой дверь и сели за ближайший стол.

Гарри решил воспользоваться своей неоднозначной репутацией и идти напролом.

— Мы знаем, что вы забрали ключ мисс Морган и воспользовались им, чтобы попасть в Гимназию. Вы наложили на метлу мисс Джонс множество различных чар, в результате чего та упала. До этого вы отправляли ей письма с угрозами, чтобы отомстить за интрижку, которую, как вам казалось, завёл с ней Фицуильям Синглтон.

Линскотт открыла и сразу закрыла рот. Она пожала плечами и сказала:

— Вы и так всё знаете, мне нечего добавить.

— Как вы смогли открыть шкафчик? — уточнил Гарри.

Девушка презрительно скривилась:

— Она его даже не закрыла! Она, должно быть, считает, что все её обожают, что она выше других!

— Вы отдаёте себе отчёт в том, что она могла серьёзно пострадать?

Эстер Линскотт пожала плечами:

— Они постоянно выделывают всякие трюки в воздухе на бешеной скорости и как-то справляются. Я не собиралась серьёзно ей вредить. Просто хотела заставить поволноваться немного.

Гарри подумал, что и в этом она потерпела неудачу. Президент клуба выглядела более обеспокоенной, чем сама Гвеног.

— Что ж, в таком случае нам остается лишь проинформировать миссис Редберд об итогах нашего расследования. Мы вынуждены попросить вас следовать за нами.

— Да мне плевать, если она выставит меня за дверь! — выплюнула Эстер Линскотт. — Я всё равно видеть не могу этих пожирательниц мужских сердец!

Авроры встали по бокам от неё и двинулись к кабинету Редберд. Спустя пять минут они изложили всё, что удалось узнать, и виновница подтвердила каждое их слово.

— Благодарю за вашу помощь и поздравляю со столь быстрым окончанием расследования этого несчастного дела. Не думаю, что стоит беспокоить отдел правопорядка, полагаю, мы сами разберёмся.

— Мы и не собирались вмешиваться, — кивнула Давенпорт, — но считаем своим долгом сообщить лично мисс Джонс о результатах.

— Да, конечно, да, — согласилась Редберд. — Если хотите, я вызову её.

— Нам сообщили, что она на поле. Так что мы сами сходим к ней.

Звать её даже не пришлось. Когда они подходили к полю, она тут же спикировала вниз к земле, словно ждала их. Давенпорт кивнула Гарри, предоставив ему слово. Тот коротко изложил всё, что они выяснили, и закончил на том, что Эстер Линскотт сейчас в кабинете Редберд.

Гвеног внимательно выслушала его и покачала головой.

— И всё из-за такого типа, как Синглтон? Я в самом деле не понимаю девушек.

— Нас таких двое, — согласился Гарри.

Гвеног рассмеялась и дружески хлопнула его по плечу.

1) Джеймс, Филлис Дороти — британская писательница, автор популярных детективов, в том числе её перу принадлежит один из последних романов «Смерть приходит в Пемберли».

2) What counts is what works (Ценно только то, что работает) — цитата Тони Блэра.


	8. Зима в одиночестве

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 17 декабря 2002 — 12 марта 2003

Джинни выглядела вполне довольной завершением расследования Гарри. Ему, правда, так и не удалось выяснить, что же доставило ей большее удовольствие: разгадка тайны как таковой или же тот факт, что он больше не появится на территории Холихеда.

Хорошей новостью для неё стала и личность преступницы; приятно было знать, что виновной оказалась не одна из ее подруг по команде. Гарри заметил, что их большая семья, преданная квиддичу, не избежала разделения на многочисленные статусы. В самом верху находились игроки, чьё благополучие было на первом месте. Чуть ниже шла административная и техническая команда, куда входили президент клуба, тренер, целительница и магоинженер. В самом низу располагались повар, интендант и уборщицы. Поэтому новость о том, что паршивая овца затесалась в самом низу цепочки, удовлетворила многих. Гарри решил не вмешиваться в их внутренние дела, а потому абстрагировался от каких бы то ни было комментариев на эту тему. Эта история закончилась, и он не имел ни малейшего желания вмешиваться в мир Джинни.

Спустя несколько дней в Министерстве Дженис Давенпорт сообщила ему, что против виновной, Эстер Линскотт, не будет возбуждено дело. Клуб «Гарпий» пожелал самостоятельно разобраться в нём, а Фосетт согласился не передавать материалы в органы магического правопорядка.

Тем же вечером Джинни затронула одну весьма щекотливую тему.

— Помнишь, я рассказывала, что кто-то испортил мои вещи, когда наша с тобой помолвка стала достоянием общественности?

— М-м… да… — с осторожностью кивнул Гарри.

— Я знаю, кто это сделал, и мы уже поговорили. Так что недоразумение улажено.

— Тем лучше, — согласился Гарри, обрадовавшись, что во время своего признания Вэлмэй не стала упоминать его имя. — А что с Эстер Линскотт? Она всё ещё работает у вас?

— Нет, она ушла. Её заменила женщина сорока лет, замужняя мать троих детей. На этот раз Изабель не стала рисковать.

Гарри вспомнил о связи между целительницей и поваром, но ничего не стал говорить. Его это всё уже не касалось.

Гарри с удовольствием вернулся к работе с постоянным партнером, однако его отношения с временной напарницей также претерпели положительные изменения. Когда-то под фамилией «Давенпорт» для него значился ярлык «старший аврор, с которой у него мало общего», теперь же она стала «коллегой, с которой ему нравилось работать, а также давней подругой Андромеды, сильно пострадавшей во время первой войны». Отныне их взаимные улыбки, когда они пересекались в коридорах Министерства, были искренними и радушными, а не просто холодными и вежливыми.

* * *

Гарри ещё не успел устать от общества людей, а потому решил в конце недели пригласить в гости Дадли и Сару. Это натолкнуло его на мысли о защитных чарах, наложенных на дом.

Чары Фиделиуса, установленные когда-то Альбусом Дамблдором, конечно, со временем ослабли, но по-прежнему действовали и защищали частную жизнь Гарри. Антиаппарационый барьер также не был снят, хотя Гарри много раз думал, что пора его убрать. Несмотря на очевидные плюсы, приходилось также много чем жертвовать. Все гости вынуждены были использовать каминную сеть, чтобы заглянуть к ним в гости. Было бы намного проще, если бы они с Джинни могли навестить «Нору» или Рона с Гермионой без последующей пятиминутной очистки от сажи. Но всё внутри Гарри противилось одной лишь мысли сделать дом более доступным для гостей.

В этом и заключался огромный плюс каминной сети — можно было открыть доступ только желанным гостям. Аппарация же была доступна не каждому волшебнику, потому что для её освоения нужно было обладать определенной магической силой. Но самое главное: стоило кому угодно хоть однажды побывать у них, и всё — он мог аппарировать сюда в любой момент.

Гарри поделился опасениями с Джинни.

— Меня на самом деле волнует только одно: что гости прибывают на кухню. Пока мы общаемся с друзьями и хорошими знакомыми, этот вопрос не столь важен. Но если мы планируем расширить наш круг знакомств, то будет логичнее встречать их в гостиной или прихожей.

— Когда приходят Рон с Гермионой, лучше как раз, чтобы их встречали эльфы. А то ждать, когда мы наконец услышим оповещающий сигнал и спустимся к ним, придётся слишком долго.

— Почему тогда не совместить оба варианта? — спросила Джинни. — Один выход настроить на кухне для друзей, а второй — для всех остальных. Он будет полностью закрыт, в отличие от первого, к которому дадим доступ тем, кому сами сочтём нужным.

— Парадный вход и служебный? — пошутил Гарри.

— Кто-то у нас весьма заметная личность.

— Ладно, почему бы и нет, — согласился Гарри. — Так что решаем: гостиная или прихожая?

В итоге остановились на прихожей, посчитав, что находящийся там камин эльфам будет легче всего контролировать. На случай если их с Джинни не будет дома или же они будут чем-то заняты. Джинни также согласилась оставить антиаппарационный барьер на месте.

— С Фиделиусом у нас нет выбора, — объяснил Гарри. — Снять его может только тот, кто наложил.

— Знаю, милый. Но если ты дашь в «Пророк» какое-нибудь объявление с твоим адресом, то это поможет его обойти, — предложила Джинни.

— И привлечь к нам еще больше назойливых гостей.

— Согласна, без них мы точно обойдемся.

Не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, Гарри уже следующим утром отправился в службу магического транспорта, где без проблем получил разрешение на дополнительное подключение камина. Всё было сделано настолько быстро, что не приходилось сомневаться: без его известности не обошлось. В своём приглашении для Сары и Дадли Гарри оставил новые координаты. Гостей встречали в холле гостиной. Джинни радушно поприветствовала Сару, которая поддерживала зеленоватого Дадли. Путешествие для него выдалось не из лёгких. И только в этот момент Гарри подумал, что можно было посвятить их в тайну нахождения дома, чтобы они воспользовались маггловскими средствами передвижения.

Он помог Саре довезти Дадли к дивану, аккуратно усадил его и принес с кухни стакан тыквенного сока, надеясь, что это поможет ему оправиться от неудачного путешествия. Бедняге, видно, было совсем худо, потому что он выпил содержимое стакана одним глотком, даже не удосужившись посмотреть, что внутри.

— Мое первое перемещение каминной сетью было таким же ужасным, — по-дружески поделился воспоминаниями Гарри, когда Дадли немного полегчало. — Правда, я ошибся направлением и меня занесло не туда, куда нужно, — не подумав, брякнул он.

— Могут быть ещё и ошибки? — в ужасе переспросил Дадли, переходя на писк.

— Сара была с тобой, поэтому ты ничем не рисковал, — попробовал успокоить его Гарри. — Ошибки случаются только, если неправильно произнести адрес.

— Давай-ка я почищу тебя, — произнесла Сара, направив на Дадли волшебную палочку.

Тот даже не вздрогнул, доказав тем самым, что успешно борется с фобией магии. Сара поздравила Джинни с недавним представлением в качестве кандидата на пост ловца в сборную команду для Кубка Мира. Та поблагодарила и рассказала в ответ парочку смешных историй из жизни спортсменов, чему Сара была невероятно рада. Гарри же воспользовался моментом, чтобы переговорить с Дадли.

— Я нашёл фотографии наших дедушки с бабушкой. Хотя мать, наверное, показывала их тебе.

— Она не особо любила говорить о них. Не то чтобы… то есть… Она не стыдилась их…

Он бросил на Гарри извиняющийся взгляд, но он и без лишних слов понял, что кузен хотел сказать «в отличие от твоих родителей и тебя».

— Мне кажется, это слишком грустная история, чтобы сейчас её поднимать, — твёрдо закрыл тему Дадли.

— Ты знаешь, когда они умерли? — спросил Гарри.

— Кажется, перед свадьбой моих родителей. В конце 77-го или в начале 78-го.

Это соответствовало седьмому курсу Джеймса и Лили в Хогвартсе. Несомненно, это произошло во время школьного года, поскольку Гарри не нашел никаких упоминаний об этом в переписке родителей. А значит, когда всё случилось, они находились под одной крышей.

— Как их звали?

— Дональд и Виолетта.

— Знаешь, сколько им было лет?

— Нет. По-моему, у них был сердечный приступ или что-то вроде того.

Гарри застыл. Сердечный приступ. А не такую ли смерть придумывали магглам для жертв смертельного проклятия? Были ли они на самом деле убиты? Это бы объяснило иррациональный страх Петуньи, который она испытывала к волшебникам. Гарри сглотнул и вернулся к разговору:

— А ты знал, что наш дедушка коллекционировал марки? — поинтересовался он у кузена.

— Как ты узнал об этом?

— Глянь, что я обнаружил.

Гарри поднялся и подошёл к столику, на котором заранее оставил всё, что хотел показать гостям. Он молча наблюдал за тем, как Дадли листал альбом с марками и с интересом разглядывал фотографии.

— Это родители маминой мамы, — Дадли показал Гарри самую старую фотографию, на которой была изображена пара. — Дэвис и Белинда, если меня память не подводит. А вот это, — продолжил он, указав на женщину в черном, — мать нашего дедушки. Не знаю, как её звали. Рассказывая о ней, мама всегда говорила «Бабуля». Где ты это всё достал?

Гарри вкратце рассказал о том, что его родители, едва только узнали, что их преследует Волдеморт, оставили в банковской ячейке всё, что представляло в их глазах хоть какую-то ценность, в том числе материальную.

— А этот дом? Он не принадлежал им? — Дадли обвёл рукой большую гостиную.

— Нет, его я унаследовал от моего крёстного. Тот, где жили мои родители, был полностью разрушен в ночь, когда… когда всё произошло.

Только сейчас Гарри понял, что Сара и Джинни прекратили свою беседу, и Сара теперь с огромным интересом слушала рассказ.

— Я как-то раз была в Годриковой лощине вместе с друзьями, — призналась Сара. — Весной кладбище выглядит очень красиво.

Гарри не знал, что ответить. Он как-то не задумывался, что есть волшебники, которые отправляются в паломничество к месту, где были убиты его родители. Он неожиданно вспомнил, как ещё в военное время они с Гермионой отправились туда. На стенах дома были вырезаны и выцарапаны обнадеживающие слова поддержки, оставленными совершенно незнакомыми людьми специально для него. Чувства, которые овладели им в тот миг, были просто ошеломляющими. Даже сейчас они выбивали его из колеи.

— Чем занимаются ваши родители? — поинтересовалась Джинни, почувствовав, что сейчас самое время сменить тему.

— Они магглы, — просто ответила Сара.

— И всё же? — настойчиво переспросил Гарри, угадав, что, как правило, этого ответа было достаточно для большинства волшебников.

— Отец — бухгалтер, мама — продавщица в булочной.

— А ваш брат окончил ту же школу, что и Дадли, так? — припомнил Гарри.

— Да, он сейчас работает в банке.

— А как твоя работа, Дадли? — спросил Гарри.

— Стало скучновато. Мне бы хотелось перейти в более крупное предприятие. Я периодически просматриваю объявления.

— Один из моих братьев тоже работает в банке, — произнесла Джинни.

— В Гринготтсе? — уточнила Сара. — Значит, это правда, что они нанимают волшебников.

— У вас маггловский банк? — пытался понять Дадли.

— Нет, банкиры там гоблины, — ответила — или напомнила — Сара.

— Вообще-то мой брат — разрушитель чар, — пояснила Джинни. — Он вернулся в Англию в самом начале войны, да так и остался здесь, потому что женился и стал папой. Его жена сейчас ждёт второго ребенка.

— Кстати, — Сара широко улыбнулась, — мы с Дадли хотели сообщить вам, что собираемся обручиться.

— Поздравляю! — воскликнула Джинни, вскочила с места и принялась обнимать счастливую чету.

— Мои вам наилучшие пожелания, — добавил Гарри, не зная, радоваться ли тому факту, что Сара скоро станет членом их семьи.

— Вы уже запланировали само торжество? — не удержалась от вопроса Джинни.

— Нет, мы ещё в процессе организации, — покачала головой Сара, а Дадли лишь недовольно скривился.

Гарри и Джинни замолчали, не осмеливаясь задать более подробные вопросы, но Саре этого и не потребовалось.

— Мы опасаемся, что моя мать что-нибудь скажет обо мне.

— Ей же должны были рассказать о Статуте секретности, — заметил Гарри, впервые задумавшись о том, как действуют в подобных случаях с родителями спонтанных волшебников.

— Да, конечно, профессор МакГонагалл всё им объяснила, когда пришла рассказать о письме из Хогвартса.

— МакГонагалл? — повторил Гарри.

— А к вам приходила не она? — удивилась Сара. — Хотя да, должно быть, это был профессор Дамблдор лично.

— Нет, у меня был Хагрид, — поправил её Гарри. — Скорее всего, ситуация была несколько… хм, деликатная, — добавил он, избегая взгляда Дадли.

Воспоминания, которые сохранил его кузен об этом дне, точно не были радостными.

— Меня он всегда пугал, честно говоря, — призналась Сара.

— Хагрид? — удивился Гарри. — Да он и мухи не обидит.

— Конечно, но учитывая его размеры и грубый голос…

Заметив, как резко побледнел Дадли при упоминании хранителя ключей Хогвартса, Гарри предпочёл сменить скользкую тему.

— Так вы говорите, что опасаетесь неосторожных слов матери. Вы боитесь, что она откроет всем, что вы — волшебница, так? Но с чего вдруг ей делать это сейчас? Она ведь уже более десяти лет хранит эту тайну.

— Да, но она может случайно, совершенно не задумываясь о последствиях, произнести «Хогвартс» или «Хогсмид». А ваши дядя с тетей тут же поймут, в чем дело.

Гарри вынужден был признать, что такое вполне возможно.

— Очень жаль, что мы не можем сказать правду, — печально вздохнула Сара. — Кто знает, может, они бы поняли…

— Поверьте, это очень плохая идея, — произнёс Гарри, и Дадли, сидевший рядом с девушкой, впервые был согласен с ним.

— Нам бы хотелось и вас пригласить, — с сожалением в голосе сказала Сара.

— А эта идея — ещё хуже, — заметил Гарри.

Дадли выглядел так, словно хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Он явно ничего не рассказывал Саре о странных отношениях, что были между его родителями и их племянником. Она даже не догадывалась, насколько сильно они враждовали.

— Но спасибо, что вспомнили о нас, — поблагодарила Джинни в надежде сгладить неловкость.

— А вы уже определились с вашей датой? — поинтересовался Дадли.

— Учитывая предстоящий сезон, точно не раньше следующей осени.

— Скажи-ка, Дадли, тебе нравится футбол? — спросил Гарри.

При упоминании этого маггловского вида спорта Джинни рассмеялась. Гарри пришлось объяснять гостям, что же так насмешило её.

— Где-то месяц назад моего друга Рона пригласил на футбольный матч один из его знакомых маггловского происхождения. Надо сказать, что Рон сразу же был настроен весьма отрицательно по отношению к этому спорту, поскольку считал, что быть ничего не может лучше, чем квиддич. Короче, две недели он при каждом удобном случае жаловался нам, что ему надо идти на этот дурацкий матч из чистой вежливости, чтобы не обидеть знакомого. Он был уверен, что будет скучать как земляной лукотрус. Гермиона была на седьмом небе от счастья, когда он, наконец, пошёл на этот матч, поскольку уже слышать ничего не могла от него.

Гарри выдержал паузу, создавая интригу.

— И? — первой не выдержала Сара.

— Домой он вернулся донельзя возбужденный — более того, в футболке и шарфе Манчестера.

Сара и Дадли рассмеялись.

— С тех пор, — продолжил Гарри, — он изо всех сил старается убедить свою семью, что футбол такой же крутой, как и квиддич. Он даже уговорил нас сыграть в прошлое воскресенье. Игра и вправду забавная, к тому же в неё могут играть дети, что здорово.

— В вашей семье много детей? — поинтересовалась Сара у Джинни.

— Пока не так много, но полагаю, это скоро изменится. Сейчас только у моего старшего брата есть двухлетняя дочь, и его жена ждёт второго.

— Но мы часто навещаем моего крестника — ему четыре с половиной, — добавил Гарри. — Он — сирота, и я стараюсь дать ему…

Он сдержал едва не вырвавшееся «то, чего сам был лишен», заменив его на более деликатное:

— …семью, которая должна была быть у него.

— Ох, бедняжка, — с сочувствием произнесла Сара. — Война?

— Да. Битва за Хогвартс.

Сара понимающе закивала.

— Кстати, вы не сильно пострадали во время тех проверок магглорожденных? — спросила Джинни.

— Один из моих школьных товарищей вовремя предупредил меня. Он тесно общался с Аристотом Броклхерстом и каким-то образом смог достать портключ, благодаря которому я могла ходить на уроки. У него на самом деле хорошая школа, и я чувствовала себя в безопасности, возвращаясь каждый вечер в маггловский мир. Думаю, я была достаточно хорошо защищена.

Она посмотрела на Гарри таким взглядом, словно сгорала от любопытства узнать, чем он сам занимался в то время, но хорошее воспитание не позволяло спросить его об этом напрямую. До конца вечера они болтали в основном о пустяках, не затрагивая больше серьёзных тем, и в конце концов разошлись вполне довольные друг другом.

Незаметно подкралось Рождество, затем Новый год. Гарри ловил каждое мгновение спокойствия и наслаждался тихими семейными вечерами, зная, что начало нового года не будет таким же хорошим.

* * *

Второго января Джинни на две недели уехала на спортивные сборы, где должна была тренироваться вместе с другими игроками, которых отобрали для команды Англии.

Утренние проводы тяжело дались Гарри. Он понимал, что Джинни ожидают загруженные дни интенсивных тренировок, и сильно сомневался, что они смогут увидеться в ближайшие две недели.

— Мне действительно пора, — с грустью произнесла Джинни, отстраняясь от Гарри.

— Ладно, — вздохнул тот, нехотя выпуская девушку из объятий. — Передавай от меня привет Оливеру.

— Главное, мне не забыть, что на этот раз мы с ним в одной лодке.

Подарив друг другу последний поцелуй, они отправились по своим делам через каминную сеть: Джинни — в тренировочный лагерь, а Гарри — в Министерство. Вечером он допоздна засиделся на работе, заканчивая отчёт и совершенно никуда не торопясь. Завершив всё, что только можно было, и не найдя других причин задерживаться на работе, он понял, что совершенно не хочет возвращаться в пустой дом, а потому отправился в гости к крестнику. Учитывая поздний час, его определённо пригласят остаться на ужин. Предупредив Андромеду о своём визите, он шагнул в камин.

Гарри оказался в прихожей и бросил в пустоту громкое приветствие. Тут же из кухни со скоростью гоночной метлы вылетел Тедди. Вокруг его шеи была повязана салфетка.

— Поешь с нами? — восторженно спросил он.

— Если твоя бабушка не будет против, — вежливо ответил Гарри, следуя за мальчиком.

И был донельзя удивлен, обнаружив, что оказался не единственным гостем у Андромеды в этот вечер.

— Давенпорт? — воскликнул он изумлённо.

— И снова здравствуй, — усмехнулась та.

— Я не хотел мешать, — сказал Гарри, явно собиралась быстро смыться.

— Не говори глупостей, Гарри. Присаживайся, — степенно возразила Андромеда и взмахом волшебной палочки призвала на стол дополнительные приборы.

Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, Гарри занял место и тут же налил себе порцию супа из супницы, собираясь нагнать остальных.

— Заскучал в одиночестве? — проницательно спросила Андромеда.

— Да, Джинни уехала сегодня утром.

— Я сегодня после обеда виделась с Молли, — продолжила Андромеда. — Мы с ней обсуждали, кого именно ты выберешь: Молли, Рона или меня. Польщена твоим выбором, хотя и понимаю, что Тедди сыграл в нём не последнюю роль.

Давенпорт тихо засмеялась, а Гарри слегка покраснел, смутившись от своей предсказуемости.

— Мой дом слишком большой, — оправдался он и сменил тему: — Как дела в школе, Тедди?

— Я получил очко за хорошее поведение, — похвастался тот. — А потом победил в «Поймай квоффл».

— Молодец! — поздравил его Гарри, порадовавшись, что занятия, регулярно проводившиеся после обеда по воскресеньям, наконец принесли свои плоды.

Пока Тедди взахлеб рассказывал Гарри разные истории, Андромеда вернулась к обсуждению каких-то общих дел с Давенпорт. Закончив с ужином, Гарри вызвался уложить Тедди спать. Он проследил за тем, чтобы крестник тщательно почистил зубы, затем предложил ему что-нибудь почитать на ночь. Тедди выбрал книгу, которую ему подарила Гермиона ещё в прошлом году, — «Оборотень Ремус».

Она не была у Тедди самой любимой, но это не мешало ему регулярно выбирать её для чтения; возможно, он боялся, что однажды забудет о ней. Гарри не был уверен, сколь многое из прослушанного тот понимал и вообще как относился к этой истории. Осознавал ли он, что его собственный отец был также изгнан из общества, как и герой этой книги? Или же ему просто нравилось слушать сказку, в которой говорилось об оборотне, который был «как папа»? Гарри не задавал крестнику ни одного вопроса на эту тему, оставив столь деликатные вещи на усмотрение его бабушки.

Когда Гарри вернулся в гостиную, Андромеда показывала подруге альбомы с фотографиями. Она отлучилась ненадолго в спальню Тедди, чтобы пожелать тому спокойной ночи, а Гарри тем временем с любопытством рассматривал фотографии молодого Теда Тонкса и маленькой Доры. Несмотря на свои выдающие способности в метаморфомагии, она по-прежнему оставалась узнаваемой. Если у неё и менялся цвет волос или форма носа, то её можно было легко узнать по озорному виду и неизменной улыбке.

Вернувшаяся Андромеда принялась рассказывать разные смешные семейные истории. Давенпорт припомнила пару веселых моментов о тех днях, когда Дора только пришла работать в Аврорат. Гарри дополнил картину, поведав, при каких интересных обстоятельствах он с ней познакомился. Давенпорт сильно заинтересовалась историей его отъезда от Дурслей и последующим эскортом на площадь Гриммо. Её можно было понять: всё, что она знала о его жизни в ту пору, ограничивалось статьями в газетах и журналах. Слово за слово, Гарри словил себя на мысли, что рассказывает о своей встрече с дементорами в маггловском квартале перед пятым курсом.

К концу вечера уже не было ни Давенпорт, ни Поттера, остались только Дженис и Гарри.

* * *

Со сборов Джинни вернулась окрылённая. Всё прошло просто прекрасно, и она нисколько не сомневалась, что попадёт в команду Англии. Правда, ей ещё нужно будет выдержать несколько испытаний, чтобы не оказаться на скамейке запасных. Для исключения малейшей вероятности подобного исхода, она тренировалась словно одержимая, брала дополнительные часы в спортзале, старательно соблюдала режим, который составила для неё целительница Наташа Винклер, и даже ночевала в Холихеде, чтобы ложиться спать вовремя.

Опасаясь окончательно покрыться плесенью на площади Гриммо, Гарри возобновил встречи с друзьями. Он поужинал с Невиллом, у которого появилась новая девушка, но тот всё-таки выкроил время для встречи со старым другом. Увиделся с Дином и Ли. Несколько раз встретился с Оуэном, который временно стал холостяком, порвав с Кэти. Также повидался с Симусом, который познакомил его со своей новой девушкой — рейвенкловкой младше их на год.

На несколько дней в Англию вернулась Луна с отцом, и Гарри тут же воспользовался моментом и пригласил их на ужин на площадь Гриммо. Он провёл незабываемый вечер, с головой окунувшись в бредовые фантасмагории Лавгудов. Без них магический мир оказался лишён определённой доли очарования.

Джинни, в свою очередь, старалась изо всех сил подстраивать своё расписание под рабочие часы Гарри. Ему, конечно, сама эта ситуация не очень нравилась, но он понимал, что движет Джинни, понимал, откуда растут корни её упорства. Она не могла упустить свой шанс исполнить мечту, а он, Гарри, должен был помочь ей. Потому что, поменяйся они ролями, Джинни сделала бы для него то же самое.

Молли же, наоборот, считала, что её дочь преувеличивает, и игра не стоит свеч. Она много раз распекала Джинни за то, что она не оказывает должного внимания семье, а Гарри приходилось оправдываться перед будущей тёщей и придумывать разные причины, почему его невеста не уделяет ему времени. Признательная улыбка Джинни в такие моменты, конечно, грела душу, но её было недостаточно.

Иногда, в минуты слабости, Гарри начинал думать, что старая традиция держать женщин дома имела свои положительные стороны… для мужчин.

* * *

В феврале и марте Гарри с напарником вёл расследование совместно с отделом магического правопорядка о подпольной организации по сбыту краденых волшебных палочек.

После войны старый Олливандер, ослабленный заключением в поместье Малфоев, создавал новые волшебные палочки только в исключительных случаях. Его магазин был по-прежнему открыт, и в нём можно было купить его старые творения, но тем не менее он вынужден был пополнять опустевшие полки импортными изделиями. Наряду с этим он обучал своего ученика столь сложному искусству, но тому было ещё очень далеко до создания таких же уникальных палочек, что в своё время выходили из рук Олливандера.

Потерявшие свои палочки волшебники или родители, желавшие купить их своим детям, устраивали настоящие скандалы, когда понимали, что старый мастер предлагает им импортный продукт, а не тот, что был сделан его руками. Олливандер напрасно пытался донести до них, что лучше обладать менее качественной палочкой, но полностью подходящей к магии волшебника, чем той, что будет подписана именем известного изготовителя, но совершенно не будет подходить магу. Однако люди стояли на своём: никакая другая палочка не сравнится с палочками Олливандера.

Результат оказался очевидным: волшебники без стеснения похищали палочки, созданные известным мастером, и перепродавали их втридорога на чёрном рынке тем, кто зачастую даже не мог нормально пользоваться ими, поскольку их магия была совершенно не совместима. Министерство выказало обеспокоенность сложившейся ситуацией и попросило авроров помочь отделу магического правопорядка положить конец незаконной торговле.

Гарри, используя свои способности в маскировке, вышел на связь с группой подозрительных субъектов, которые могли помочь ему в приобретении изделия от Олливандера. Путь был долгим: он встречался с множеством новых людей, десятки раз ходил на бесполезные встречи, на половину из которых никто и вовсе не пришёл. И, наконец, его старания были вознаграждены: он получил желаемое.

Как только палочка оказалась у него в руках и прошла несколько базовых проверок, Гарри воспользовался собственной палочкой и связал незадачливого перекупщика, после чего просигналил Причарду, что тот может выходить.

Они аппарировали в Министерство и отвели подозреваемого в допросную комнату. Там, следуя протоколу, они изъяли у него его собственную палочку. Причард снял с мужчины Инкарцеро, чтобы тот мог сесть на стул, собираясь заменить его на более лёгкое заклятие, которое связало бы только руки.

Подозреваемый с удивительным проворством вскочил на ноги и, прыгнув на Причарда, резко вырвал у того волшебную палочку. Он повернулся к Гарри, собираясь бросить заклинание и не подставиться под атаку. Гарри только повёл рукой, намереваясь защититься, но понял, что уже слишком поздно. Яркий светящийся луч, что нёсся прямо на него, заставил его закричать что было сил. В ту же секунду голова буквально взорвалась дикой болью.

Мгновение спустя он обнаружил, что сидит на полу, а голова его просто раскалывается. Гарри предположил, что на какое-то время потерял сознание, он поднял глаза наверх, чтобы оценить обстановку, а правая рука его машинально крепче схватила волшебную палочку. Ситуация значительно улучшилась. Причард, видимо, вернул себе палочку и снова связывал потерявшего сознание подозреваемого. Закончив, он обернулся к Гарри и облегченно выдохнул, обнаружив, что тот уже пришёл в себя.

— Как ты?

— Ничего вроде. Что произошло?

Перед тем как что-то ответить, Причард дотронулся палочкой до броши, которая служила коммуникатором для вызова подмоги.

— Что произошло? — повторил он наконец. — Я совершил ошибку новичка, но мне повезло, что моим напарником оказался именно ты.

Гарри недовольно скривился: либо он ещё не полностью пришёл в себя, не восстановив как следует аналитические и мыслительные способности, либо же его напарник нёс полную чушь. Однако потребовать объяснений он не успел: в комнату с палочками наизготовку ворвались Фосетт и Дженис.

— Проблемы? — спросил Фосетт, оценив обстановку.

— Я — идиот! — бушевал Причард. — Я освободил этого типа, не отойдя на безопасное расстояние и не убедившись, что меня прикроет Поттер. В результате он отобрал у меня палочку и напал на Поттера. Если бы Поттер не воспользовался беспалочковой магией, мы бы оказались в полном дерьме.

— Что? Ничего я не сделал! — запротестовал Гарри. — Это как раз он меня приложил, — он болезненно поморщился и потер затылок.

— Твой Протего оказался таким мощным, что вас обоих отбросило, — пояснил Причард.

— Я же говорю, что не успел его использовать!

— Ты думал о нём?

— Да, но…

— Невербальные чары.

Гарри заморгал, пытаясь обдумать эту гипотезу. Дженис воспользовалась паузой и присела рядом с ним, осматривая пострадавший затылок.

— Великолепная шишка, — произнесла она.

Она направила палочку на ноющий затылок и прошептала лечебное заклинание.

— Так лучше, теперь хотя бы кровь не идёт. Болит ещё?

— Намного меньше, — с признательностью в голосе ответил Гарри и спросил у Причарда: — Хочешь сказать, это был неконтролируемый всплеск магии?

— Нет, когда всё произошло, ты ведь думал об одном определенном заклинании, — возразил Фосетт. — Это безусловно беспалочковая магия. В Англии наберётся не больше десятка волшебников, способных на такое, — добавил он. — А ещё меньше тех, кто использует невербалку. Отлично сработано, Поттер.

Он склонился над подозреваемым, который так не пришёл в сознание, и осмотрел его. Даже с такого расстояние Гарри видел слипшиеся от крови волосы.

— Надеюсь, он не станет подавать жалобу на применение к нему защитных чар во время допроса, — с беспокойством сказал Причард.

— Думаю, если мы уточним, что защитные чары были брошены Гарри Поттером, то все удивятся, как вообще этот придурок ещё жив, — заверила его Дженис.


	9. Пуатвинские болота

**Хронология** :  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри становится стажёром в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** с 13 марта по 28 июня 2003

Вторые квиддичные сборы прошли в апреле, и Джинни вернулась с хорошими новостями: она теперь официально в команде Англии и будет представлять страну на Чемпионате мира. Оливер Вуд также получил своё место, как и Гвеног Джонс — в команде Уэльса. Джинни воспользовалась советом тренера и взяла недельный перерыв в тренировках. Если, конечно, три часа физической нагрузки в день можно было назвать отдыхом.

Много раз за последние месяцы, когда квиддич регулярно нарушал его планы и сильно ограничивал личную жизнь, Гарри мысленно твердил себе, что давно бы уже возненавидел его, если бы сам не любил этот вид спорта. Он по-прежнему состоял в аврорской команде, состав которой в этом году претерпел существенные изменения.

Для начала всех удивила Анджелина, отказавшись занимать место охотницы в команде. Она ничем не объяснила своё решение, ограничившись лишь тем, что не хочет больше играть. Один лишь Гарри знал причину: Анджелина надеялась забеременеть и считала, что квиддич — слишком опасный спорт для её материнских планов.

Найти ей замену оказалось совсем не трудно. В прошлом сентябре порог штаб-квартиры авроров решительным шагом переступила Демельза Робинс. Как Гарри и надеялся во время своего агитационного визита в Хогвартсе, она всё-таки подала заявку и была принята в престижный отдел специальных расследований, который занимался борьбой с тёмной магией. Она излучала энтузиазм и оказалась прилежной ученицей, чем в результате и снискала расположение старшего аврора, занимавшегося её обучением. Она с удовольствием присоединилась к квиддичной команде авроров и была рада снова сыграть вместе с Гарри.

Его собственное решение уступить место ловца Оуэну также удивило и выбило остальных игроков из колеи. Эта идея пришла Гарри ещё прошлым летом, когда в одно из воскресений он гостил в «Норе». Почти все члены семейства считали квиддич весьма интересным занятием для выходного дня. Братья Уизли частенько любили покидать мячи, как и Артур, пусть его, как правило, нужно было немного поуговаривать. До беременности Флёр также неплохо удерживала позиции загонщицы. Джинни же, чей уровень игры уже давно превзошёл любительский, выбрала для себя место вратаря, поскольку там она ощущала себя менее уверенно. Джордж занимал пост охотника, навсегда отказавшись прикасаться к бите загонщика, после того как Фред уже не мог стать его партнером по игре.

В связи с большим количеством участников, пришлось сократить команды и перераспределить позиции, которые для многих были в новинку. Всё это, конечно, снизило технический уровень матча, но зато обеспечило всем отличное настроение.

Гарри. конечно же, сразу вызвался на пост ловца, но Джинни посоветовала ему для разнообразия попробовать себя в качестве загонщика. Поначалу получалось плохо: его меткость оставляла желать лучшего, но затем он вошёл во вкус. Ему понравилось активно участвовать в игре на протяжении всего матча, а не только в тот редкий момент, когда снитч наконец соизволит появиться. Со временем, тренировка за тренировкой, он освоился в роли загонщика.

Гарри сам и не заметил, как привык к новой позиции в квиддиче, и воспринимал её как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Кроме того, он знал, что Оуэн был рад вернуть пост, который он занимал в Хогвартсе в команде Слизерина.

Сезон стартовал неплохо, хотя всем в команде было очевидно, что в этом году Кубок Министерства им не светит. Гарри же испытывал новые впечатления в качестве загонщика. Он так привык быть выдающимся ловцом, которому не было равных, что посредственные способности в новой роли освежали. Это будет отличный вызов самому себе.

* * *

В начале мая начались дружеские международные матчи, и Джинни отправилась путешествовать. Она была весьма взволнована предстоящими встречами, а потому уехала на юг Франции взбудораженной. В «Норе» закатили настоящий праздник, когда команда Джинни вернулась домой, забрав почти все призы. Джинни даже удалось выбраться в «Нору» для обеда со всеми.

Анджелина и Джордж ждали её, чтобы сообщить радостную новость: следующей зимой у них родится ребёнок. Флёр в свою очередь, будучи на восьмом месяце беременности, ходила с милым круглым животиком.

— У родителей есть билеты на полуфинал, — сообщила она Джинни. — Они будут рады увидеть тебя там.

— И мы с Чарли будем на финале в пуарвинских болотах, — сказал ей Билл.

— Пуатвинских, — поправила Флёр.

— Без разницы. Мы ждем этот чемпионат! Да здравствует Англия!

— Билл, ты не можешь уехать во Францию, ведь твоему ребенку едва исполнится месяц, — возмутилась Молли.

— Ничего страшного, — заверила её Флер. — Не хочу запрещать ему ехать туда только потому, что сама не могу. Зато в следующем году он будет присматривать за детьми.

— Если обе наши страны выйдут в полуфинал, вам придётся вместе слушать трансляцию, — заметил Артур.

— Не исключено, что тогда я отправлю его к вам, — предупредила Флёр. — Он так громко орёт, когда слушает матчи, что может напугать малыша.

— А кто, скажи-ка мне, на прошлой неделе во время игры Франции целых два часа распевал Марсельезу?

— Я могу забрать к себе Вик и малыша, если хотите всю ночь горланить песни, — любезно предложила Андромеда, чем рассмешила всё семейство, а названную парочку заставила покраснеть.

— Уэльс отлично справляется, — когда безудержный смех смолк, Гарри напомнил всем о победном матче Уэльса с командой Уганды, который состоялся на прошлой неделе.

— И это правда. Я написала Гвеног письмо с поздравлениями, — сообщила им Джинни. — Мы рады, что попали в разные группы. Надеюсь, встретимся только в финале.

— Пока она не играет против тебя, она может рассчитывать на нашу поддержку, — заверил её Чарли. — Кстати, познакомишь меня с этой суперзагонщицей?

— Я бы поостерёгся на твоём месте, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Своего последнего воздыхателя она превратила в мокрицу.

— Я думал, ты не читаешь жёлтые газетёнки, — поддел его Рон.

— Она сама мне сказала об этом.

— Ей нравится Гарри, — уточнила Джинни.

— Если однажды он вернётся домой в виде таракана, ты будешь знать, в чём тут дело, — пошутил Джордж.

— Гарри, а ты ещё не купил билеты на матч? — удивился Рон.

— Если мы выйдем в полуфинал, я попытаюсь достать билет для него, — уверенно произнесла Джинни.

* * *

Джинни уехала во Францию, и вся семья увлечённо следила за каждым квалификационным матчем. У Гарри накопилось очень много работы, так что не все вечера у него получалось проводить дома. На следующий же день после отъезда Джинни к нему подошла Демельза Робинс.

— Извини, что отвлекаю, Гарри, но я могу кое о чем тебя попросить?

— Конечно, — согласился тот, подумав, что она не поняла объяснения наставника и хотела что-то уточнить.

— Мы все слышали, что ты научил студентов Хогвартса сражаться с Сам-Знаешь-Кем. Вот мы и подумали: переводной экзамен на второй год уже через три месяца, и мы бы с ребятами очень хотели, чтобы ты нам помог немного в дуэлях.

Гарри пробежал глазами по кабинетам и увидел, что все самые молодые стажёры внимательно следили за ходом их разговора, хотя и благоразумно оставались на своих местах. Он перевёл взгляд на Демельзу, та умело скрывала волнение. Её выдала лишь левая рука, которая нервно теребила край мантии.

— У вас нет практических занятий? — спросил Гарри.

— Раз в неделю, но этого недостаточно! И потом, это всегда один и тот же учитель, да и связи между темами нет.

Гарри вспомнил времена своей учебы. Еженедельные занятия вели более свободные авроры. А это значило, что весь их процесс обучения подчинялся расписанию других авроров, а не какой-то единой образовательной программе.

— И как часто вы хотите, чтобы я проводил эти занятия? -осторожно спросил он.

— Хотя бы два-три раза в неделю, — отважилась произнести Демельза.

— Но я не смогу так часто: у меня полно собственных расследований и дежурств.

— О дежурствах не беспокойся: за последние месяцы ты перевыполнил норму, — возразила она. — Так что пора бы и другим о них вспомнить.

Она явно подумала обо всех возражениях, которые он мог придумать.

— Если ваши занятия будут начинаться после семи вечера, то, полагаю, работе они не помешают, — произнёс Причард из своего кабинета.

— А ты сам не хотел бы вести их? — спросил Гарри, несколько возмущённый его вмешательством.

— Меня дома ждёт жена, — спокойно парировал Причард.

Гарри видел, как девушка-стажёр сжала губы, словно пыталась скрыть улыбку, и он сдался:

— Ладно, я согласен, это меня отвлечёт, пока моя невеста защищает честь страны по ту сторону Ла-Манша. Хорошо, Демельза, я буду вас тренировать два раза в неделю в дополнении к вашим обычным занятиям. Как насчёт вторника и четверга?

— Прекрасно, Гарри! Спасибо-спасибо!

Она так быстро убежала, словно опасалась, что он может передумать, и тут же была окружена четвёркой других стажёров из ее потока. Они увлеченно обсуждали эту новость, поздравляли своего посла с успешно проведенными переговорами и счастливо улыбались.

— А какая тебе в этом выгода? — спросил Гарри у напарника.

— Тренировки лишними не бывают. Никогда не знаешь, когда именно какой-нибудь тёмный маг решит поработить Англию.

Он погрузился в бумаги, решительно отказавшись тем самым продолжать тему. Гарри в свою очередь склонился над своей стопкой пергаментов, уже раздумывая над тем, с чего начнёт первое занятие.

Первый урок оказался приятнее, чем он себе представлял. У него было только пять учеников, которым, конечно, не хватало практического опыта, однако все они излучали энтузиазм. Тем более что они были на три года младше, и Гарри было намного легче давать указания им, чем своим сокурсникам. А ещё это занимало его по вечерам.

* * *

Через три недели Англия и Уэльс получили право на дальнейшее участие в четвертьфинале. Два дня спустя к ним присоединилась Франция. Тогда же Флёр родила девочку, которую назвали Доминик. Для Норы этот день оказался праздничным.

Через четыре дня Гарри пригласили в кабинет начальника. Перед дверью он встретил Дженис.

— Новое задание для нас? — поинтересовался он.

— Если это то, о чём я думаю, то тебе понравится, — улыбнулась та.

Однако времени на дальнейшие расспросы ему не дали: открылась дверь, и Фосетт пригласил их войти.

— Как вы уже, несомненно, знаете, — начал шеф, — на следующих выходных министр магии планирует присутствовать на матчах Англии и Уэльса. И он попросил меня выбрать ему двух телохранителей.

— О! — Гарри, наконец, начал понимать.

— Я подумал, что тебе это понравится, — усмехнулся Фосетт.

— Уверен, не я один заинтересован, — произнёс Гарри.

— Я выбрал моих лучших дуэлянтов, — объяснил шеф. — Отправляетесь послезавтра. Сейчас вас ждут в кабинете министра для получения маршрутного листа и всех необходимых инструкций.

Авроры кивнули и покинули штаб-квартиру, отправившись в офис Шеклболта.

— Ну что, рад увидеть невесту раньше, чем ожидал? — поинтересовалась Дженис.

— Не уверен, что мы сможем встретиться, — ответил Гарри. — Думаешь, побываем на матчах?

— Понятия не имею. Я на такого рода заданиях впервые.

— На Кубке по квиддичу или в роли телохранителя? — уточнил Гарри.

— Телохранителя. Скримджер считал, что он может сам за себя постоять и что у нас и без того слишком много работы, чтобы ещё тратить время, следуя за ним по пятам. Что касается Фаджа, он предпочитал более презентабельных телохранителей.

Гарри украдкой посмотрел на неё: женщина с повязкой на глазу. Несомненно, недостаточно красиво для бывшего министра.

— Меня бы он тоже не выбрал, — предположил он.

— И рискнуть оказаться в тени кого-то? Действительно, маловероятно, — согласилась Дженис.

— Заметь, — сказал Гарри, — если бы он по-прежнему был министром, я бы не стал аврором. Амбридж предупреждала, что я не пройду личностные тесты, поскольку слишком неуравновешен, на её взгляд.

— Эта женщина оказывала на меня такой же эффект, что и дементоры, — призналась Дженис. — Всякий раз, когда я её видела, у меня возникало острое желание вызвать Патронуса.

Гарри подумал, что результат их противостояния друг другу мог бы быть интересным. Поглощённые разговором, они сами не заметили, как поднялись на лифте и оказались в нужном месте.

Встретила их секретарша министра.

— Добрый день. Меня зовут Мэнди Броклхерст, — представилась та. — Дженис Давенпорт?

— Да, это я.

Девушка посмотрела на Гарри с сомнением, как если бы не знала, как вести себя с ним. Гарри регулярно видел её, когда ходил в гости к Рону и Гермионе, потому что та жила по соседству, и он не хотел делать вид, будто они вовсе не были знакомы.

— Добрый день, Мэнди, — сказал он, пожимая ей руку.

— Здравствуй, Гарри. Располагайтесь, прошу вас, нам нужно выполнить кое-какие формальности.

Мэнди была секретарём менее чопорным, чем когда-то Перси. Улыбаясь и подшучивая, она передала им стопку пергаментов на подпись.

— Французы выдадут вам бейджи, благодаря которым вы сможете свободно передвигаться по спортивному городку, — объяснила она. — У вас также будет доступ к местам, предназначенным для приглашённых гостей. Вот краткая инструкция с правилами поведения для каждой ситуации, в которую вы можете попасть. Кто-нибудь из вас говорит по-французски?

— Я знаю лишь несколько базовых слов, — сказала Дженис, а Гарри просто отрицательно покачал головой.

— Будет официальный переводчик, сопровождающий группу. Ее зовут Элейна Турпин.

— Она родственница Лизы? — спросил Гарри, вспоминая, что та училась на одном курсе с Мэнди.

— Её мать.

— Кто ещё едет с нами? — спросила Дженис.

— Будет господин министр и глава департамента спорта, Джоселинд Уэдкок, вместе со своим секретарем Рудольфом Гампом.

— А вы? — уточнила Дженис.

— Нет, я остаюсь здесь для разрешения текущих дел и оправки министру ежедневных отчётов.

Она не казалась разочарованной, что не поедет с ними. Несомненно, идея остаться за главную пришлась ей по вкусу. Она, быть может, была не столь груба и резка, как Перси, но не менее амбициозна. Гарри задумался о том, какой отдел она бы мечтала возглавить.

— Программа делегации уже подготовлена? — поинтересовалась Дженис.

— Да, вот копия. В первый день множество встреч и конференций, на следующий — матч Англия — Мали. Затем Уэльс против Индии. Многочисленные встречи в Париже всю неделю, потом полуфинал в субботу или воскресенье, в зависимости от наших результатов. На следующей неделе возвращаетесь в Англию. И в выходные финал, если пройдем.

— Какими именно будут наши обязанности? — спросил Гарри.

— В основном будете изображать мебель, — призналась Мэнди. — Страна-хозяйка традиционно занимается вопросами безопасности. Министры всегда берут с собой телохранителей в форме, но это больше для поддержания статуса, чем для защиты.

Гарри вернулся домой со своим экземпляром методички по французскому этикету. Перед тем как сесть за её изучение, он составил короткое письмо для Джинни и попросил Миффи, своего домового эльфа, отнести его на почту Хогсмида, посчитав, что полёт во Францию окажется слишком долгим и сложным для совы.

Следом он связался по камину с Роном и Гермионой, чтобы сообщить о будущей поездке.

— Класс! — воскликнул Рон. — Джинни будет рада.

— Надеюсь! Я только что ей написал.

— Ты уже сказал моей маме?

— Сейчас собирался.

Два часа он разговаривал едва ли не с каждым членом большого семейства и вроде бы смог убедить Флёр в том, что получил все необходимые инструкции для успешной поездки, но посетовал, что не продвинулся далеко в изучении французских обычаев. В конце концов, он попросил эльфа заблокировать камин на приём и устроился в библиотеке с методичкой, которую ему выдала Мэнди.

* * *

Вся делегация находилась в кабинете Шеклболта за четверть часа до активации портала. Следуя инструкциям, Дженис и Гарри надели парадные мантии и пристегнули ордена Мерлина. В назначенный час министр и пятеро его сопровождающих схватили скрепленный печатью пергамент, который одновременно был их приглашением и способом передвижения.

После привычных ощущений они оказались на плавучем мосту посреди воды. Воздух был влажным, а трель птиц звучала как приветственный концерт. Вокруг них располагалась деревушка, состоявшая из разноцветных палаток, которые были установлены на платформах, представлявших собой сваи, связанные между собой деревянными мостами.

Мужчина с аккуратной бородкой встретил их фразой по-французски.

— Он поприветствовал нас и попросил следовать за ним до нашего жилья, — перевела Элейна Турпин. — У нас будет пятнадцать минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок, после чего нас ждет встреча с французским главой департамента спорта.

— Поблагодари его от нас, — попросил её Шеклболт.

Мужчина повёл их через сеть переходов к квадратному шатру среднего размера. Они заметили, что у других групп также был сопровождающий. Когда распахнулась дверь, перед ними предстало достаточно просторное помещение, которое разветвлялось в виде звезды на семь коридоров. Над аркой одного из них возвышался британский флаг. Их гид подтвердил, что отведённые им комнаты находятся именно здесь. Англичане послушно направились к ним. На двух комнатах висели таблички с именем министра и главы департамента. На другой значились имена секретаря и переводчика. Последняя же носила лаконичную пометку «авроры».

— Гарри и Дженис, оставьте вещи и проверьте, не наложены ли на комнаты подслушивающие чары. Я займусь своей.

— Хорошо, господин министр, — официально ответила Дженис, хотя наедине она обращалась к нему по имени.

Выделенная им комната насчитывала меньше пяти квадратных метров, из мебели были только кровати, расположенные одна на другой, и два стула. А вторая дверь, несомненно, вела в ванную комнату.

— Совсем не люкс, — заметила Дженис. — Надеюсь, ты не против спать со мной в этом чулане.

— Я привык к чуланам, — сдержанно заверил её Гарри.

Проигнорировав вопрошающие взгляды напарницы, Гарри принялся осматривать помещение. Он отметил, что кровати оказались новыми, матрацы удобными, а балдахины вокруг каждой постели давали хоть немного личного пространства.

— Не так уж и плохо, — вынес он вердикт.

— Я расположусь наверху, — решила Дженис.

Она закинула сумку с вещами на постель и приказала:

— Ты проверяешь нашу комнату и комнату Гамп с Турпин. Я займусь последней.

Гарри подчинился. Учитывая размеры комнаты и ванной, это не заняло много времени. Затем он постучал в комнату секретаря и переводчицы. Та оказалась слегка просторнее: за занавесками в нише были спрятаны две отдельные постели. Он предположил, что остальные две комнаты будут ещё больше.

Дженис уже ждала его в коридоре.

— Всё чисто, — произнесла она. — У нас ещё пять минут. Пройдемся?

Они повернули к выходу из палатки. Два телохранителя в тюрбанах теперь охраняли коридор, над которым возвышался индийский флаг. Авроры поприветствовали их кивком головы и вышли. Они осмотрели другие шатры различных форм и цветов, которые были воздвигнуты неподалеку и отделены друг от друга зарослями кувшинок.

Авроры не хотели никого заставлять ждать, а потому успели осмотреть только окрестности вокруг их павильона, в котором и располагались жилые комнаты. Интересным оказалось то, что пространства между крышей и краем плавучего моста едва хватало, чтобы там мог пройти один человек.

Французским посыльным на этот раз оказалась женщина в мантии с таким глубоким декольте, которое не позволяли себе даже англичанки в вечерних платьях. С очаровательной улыбкой она на разных языках пригласила всех следовать за ней. Она вывела гостей к такому же большому шатру, только круглому и ярко-красному. Там их уже ожидал французский глава департамента спорта с супругой, они осыпали друг друга любезностями и дружелюбными словами, которые обе стороны поняли только благодаря переводчикам.

Им выдали пропуска, затем проводили в зал, где был накрыт роскошный стол с угощениями. Дженис и Гарри, сверившись с расписанием, выданным в Лондоне, разделились с соотечественниками и направились на собрание телохранителей. Повсюду были размещены таблички с мерцающими надписями, которые дублировались на многих языках, поэтому, следуя их указаниям, авроры благополучно добрались до белоснежного, но достаточно простого шатра.

— На первый взгляд, организовано всё здесь на порядок лучше, чем на том чемпионате, что проходил у нас, — поделилась наблюдениями Дженис.

На месте уже собрались авроры из разных стран в более или менее пёстрой форме. Гарри пришёл к выводу, что его собственная была более практичной, но вместе с тем достаточно элегантной. Известность дала о себе знать и здесь: со всех сторон на Гарри обрушились заинтересованные шепотки, а некоторые даже невежливо показывали на него пальцами. Конечно, он был готов к такому, но неприятные чувства все равно оставались.

Для них не составило особого труда понять, о чем рассказывал командир шассёров (1) — так во Франции называли авроров. Перевод его речи на основные языки транслировался на стену позади него. Смысл был предельно прост. Французские шассёры взяли на себя все вопросы безопасности, периметр также полностью под их контролем, а иностранные коллеги могут просто наслаждаться красивыми видами.

— Французы высокомерны как всегда, — с насмешкой заметила Дженис.

Гарри ни единого слова не понимал в бормотании, что доносилось до него со всех сторон, но предположил, что это была та же речьэж только на языке бамбара, на болгарском, испанском и иных диалектах. Выступление закончилось, и им вновь предложили лёгкие закуски. Только на этот раз атмосфера была менее официальной и более располагающей к беседам. Когда Дженис собралась отойти куда-то, Гарри последовал за ней, чтобы не становиться объектом совсем уж пристального внимания со стороны гостей.

Дженис уверенно направилась к шассёру, легко узнаваемому по черному берету.

— Бонжур, Пьер, — приветствовала она его на французском.

Тот окинул её озадаченным взглядом, явно задаваясь вопросом, откуда она его знает. Ему потребовалась по меньшей мере минута, в течение которой Дженис спокойно улыбалась, глядя на него. Наконец, лицо мужчины осветилось узнаванием.

— Жанисс! — воскликнул он, сжав её в объятьях, и звонко расцеловал в обе щеки.

Он начал бегло говорить на французском, не скрывая своей радости от столь неожиданной встречи. Дженис рассмеялась и подняла руки, словно сдавалась, показав тем самым, что не понимает из его речи ни слова. Её друг замолчал, а затем начал говорить намного медленнее, частично на французском, частично на английском, о том, как сильно он рад её видеть после стольких лет. Она ответила ему на таком же ломаном недоанглийском, недофранцузском, а Гарри очень быстро понял, что для него это было уже слишком. Поэтому он отошёл к столу с закусками и следующий час провёл за тем, что направо-налево улыбался и отвечал на приветствия всех гостей, что находили предлог подойти к нему. Многие из них на достаточно хорошем английском поздравляли с победой над Волдемортом. Даже командир шассёров почтил его своим присутствием и на чистейшем английском произнёс:

— Месье Поттер, мы рады видеть вас в составе британской делегации. Слухи о ваших подвигах достигли даже Ла-Манша.

— И я рад быть здесь, — ответил Гарри.

— Так значит, это правда, что у вас особый интерес к квиддичу. Ваша невеста играет завтра, не так ли?

— Так и есть.

— Надеюсь, мы встретимся в полуфинале, матчи между Францией и Англией всегда очень захватывающие.

— У вашей команды весьма творческий подход к игре, а Тьерри Преволан — выдающийся вратарь, — дипломатично ответил Гарри, повторяя слова Флёр с прошлых воскресных посиделок в «Норе».

— Вижу, вы разбираетесь в этом. Надеюсь, вы хорошо расположились. Знаю, что комнаты для иностранных шассёров не отличаются просторностью, мне очень жаль, но мы не могли бесконечно расширять зону, надёжно защищённую от любопытства магглов.

— Мы хорошо расположились, — кивнул Гарри. — Ваши таблички-указатели очень практичны. С ними сложно потеряться.

— Как я уже говорил, не выходите за пределы лагеря, особенно ночью. В темноте легко оступиться.

— Я передам ваш совет министру.

Гарри издалека заметил идущую к нему Дженис в компании со старым знакомым. Она словно помолодела.

— Позволь представить тебе моего друга, Пьера Беллеклэра. Он — дуэлянт, — добавила она. — Мы познакомились на международных соревнованиях в конце семидесятых. Он занимался этим дольше меня, а когда спортивная карьера подошла к концу, пошёл в шассёры. Мы не виделись больше двадцати пяти лет!

Пожимая руку бывшему спортсмену, Гарри прикинул, что в последний раз, когда они встречались, Дженис еще была помолвлена с Кристофером МакКинноном, а лицо её не было так обезображено. Для него она, конечно же, очень сильно изменилась за это время.

— Мой напарник — Гарри Поттер, — представила его Дженис.

— Рад познакомиться, — с сильным акцентом сказал её друг.

Чтобы поддержать разговор, Гарри рассказал о том, как ему понравилась Франция три года назад и поделился воспоминаниями обо всех местах, что они с Джинни успели посетить. Затем они вместе направились к главному шатру, где их уже ожидали другие соотечественники. Дженис и её друг сразу как-то подобрались и приняли более профессиональный вид, и двое британских авроров встали по бокам от министра, приготовившись сопровождать того на оставшиеся встречи.

Они расположились маленькими группами в лодках для посещения знаменитых каналов, которыми были испещрены пуатвинские болота. Англичане были распределены в одну группу с индийцами, что позволило им общаться друг с другом без переводчиков. Французский гид, говоривший на английском, не умолкал о живописных местах, по которым они сейчас плыли.

Когда они вернулись в главный шатер, внутри уже была представлена выставка фотографий. На снимках были запечатлены все матчи с самого первого соревнования, а также отдельно были выделены наиболее прославившиеся игроки.

— Хорошо, — прошептала Дженис на ухо Гарри, — что сейчас мы все победители, и эти фотографии пробуждают лишь приятные воспоминания.

Несущийся на Джинни бладжер, брошенный на неё польским загонщиком, не вызывал в душе Гарри ни единой положительной эмоции. А вот момент, запечатлённый на нескольких следующих снимках, когда она забрасывала мячи в ворота, заставил Гарри засветиться от гордости. Он даже подумывал как-нибудь извернуться и достать копии этих фотографий.

Затем их всех пригласили на ужин, который показался Гарри чересчур тяжелым, пусть и весьма вкусным, и наконец выматывающий день закончился, и можно было ложиться спать. Дорога освещалась плавающими световыми шарами, которые служили своего рода указателями и вели прямо к квадратному шатру, где находились их комнаты. Весь остальной лагерь погрузился в темноту. Гарри и Дженис обменялись взглядами. Все было предусмотрено для того, чтобы упорядочить движение гостей.

— Все ко мне на брифинг, — произнес Кингсли, когда они свернули в отведённый им коридор.

Комната Кингсли была уютной, и в ней даже имелось магическое окно, через которое виднелось звёздное небо с убывающей луной. Также внутри были установлены двуспальная кровать, стол и достаточное количество стульев, чтобы они все могли расположиться с комфортом.

— Шассёры определенно не хотят, чтобы мы хоть как-то демонстрировали свою силу, — прямо высказалась Дженис. — То есть все входы и выходы они расположили таким образом, чтобы иметь над ними полный контроль. Весь периметр накрыт маглоотталкивающими и антиаппарационными чарами. Создание порталов, ведущих сюда, тщательно отслеживается, а часовые в стратегически важных местах наблюдают за тем, чтобы ни один корабль не причаливал к берегу без разрешения. Я считаю, что здесь мы в такой же безопасности, как в Министерстве или в Косом переулке.

— Учитывая, что мои враги остались в Англии, здесь я даже в большей безопасности, — пошутил Кингсли.

— Матчи будут проходить на острове в трёх километрах на северо-востоке отсюда, — уточнил Гарри. — Нам предоставят небольшие лодки для переправы на ту сторону.

— Джоселинд? — обратился Шеклболт к главе департамента.

— Я побеседовала со своими иностранными коллегами. По-моему, ещё рано говорить о возможности проведения у нас турнира по плюй-камням.

— Ты права. Начинай пока знакомиться, покажи, что ты знаешь их чемпионов. Подождём ещё несколько дней, а потом уже будем делать предложения. Элейна, что-нибудь узнала интересное из разговоров с другими переводчиками?

— Сегодня я по большей части знакомилась со всеми; говорили в основном о банальностях.

— В первый день всегда так, — согласился Кингсли.

— А у тебя как? — поинтересовалась Дженис.

— Присматриваются ко мне. Прощупывают, действительно ли я собираюсь встряхнуть как следует английское магическое сообщество, как предсказывают газеты. По их вопросам я понял, что эта тема представляет наибольший интерес. Постарайтесь избегать упоминаний на публике о нашей новой политике в отношении магических существ. Для них это весьма чувствительная тема. Один француз, я так и не понял, какой пост он занимает, спросил у меня, правда ли то, что мы собираемся освободить всех домовых эльфов.

Все согласно кивнули, показав тем самым, что приняли в работу полученную информацию.

— А ты, Гарри? — спросил министр. — Меня часто спрашивали о тебе.

— Не хуже, чем пройтись по Косому переулку, — пожал тот плечами. — Хотя, конечно, я в шоке от того, что меня знают даже в Азии и в Африке.

— Взвешивай каждое свое слово, — посоветовал ему Шеклболт. — Здесь много журналистов. Старайся как можно меньше говорить о политике, если не хочешь оказаться на первых страницах.

— Хорошо.

— Что ж, если добавить больше нечего, думаю, пока закругляться. Завтра рано вставать: нас ждут к восьми часам на завтрак.

* * *

Завтрак накрыли в главном шатре. Вчерашние длинные столы заменили на небольшие круглые столики, вокруг которых могли собраться члены делегаций. Гарри и Дженис попробовали венские булочки, а их соотечественники съели нечто похожее на традиционный английский завтрак.

— Мне нужно пару чашек чая перед изучением кулинарных изысков, — пошутил Шеклболт. — Впрочем, эти сосиски очень даже ничего.

В девять часов всех гостей разместили на плоскодонках, которые должны были доставить их на остров, где состоится сегодняшний матч. Авроры расположились в глубине ложи, предназначенной для министров. Поэтому они могли одновременно следить за ходом игры и контролировать любые перемещения в ложе.

— Нервничаешь? — спросила Дженис у Гарри, заметив, что тот вытягивает шею, чтобы проверить, будет ли ему видно Джинни.

— У Мали хорошая защита, — произнёс тот. — На прошлой неделе они в буквальном смысле размазали Америку по полю.

Началось выступление команд поддержки, и авроры переключили внимание на площадку. Африканский танец, представленный малийскими магами, был так красив, что Шеклболт не удержался и искренне похвалил своего коллегу-министра. Англия же устроила настоящий спектакль с летающими фестралами, который также понравился зрителям.

Наконец, игроки вышли на поле, и Гарри смог разглядеть Джинни через омнинокль. У неё был сосредоточенный и решительный вид. Матч начался очень живо с множеством голов, забитых на первых минутах, потом игроки перестроили тактику и смогли с большей эффективностью блокировать атаки противников.

Через три часа стало очевидным, что только снитч сможет решить исход игры. Он появлялся множество раз, но оба ловца мешали друг другу поймать его, и снитч спокойно исчезал.

В два часа пополудни обед подали прямо на трибуны. Время от времени игра будто бы замедлялась и даже становилась скучноватой, поскольку игроки явно берегли силы для последующего рывка, который возвращал внимание зрителей. Однако к семи часам усталость взяла над всеми верх. Не покидая колец, Оливер Вуд пытался подбодрить свою команду, чей энтузиазм явно подходил к концу. Со своего места Гарри, конечно же, не слышал, что именно тот говорил, но мог предположить, исходя из совместного квиддичного прошлого.

Ближе к восьми вечера на уровне земли прямо возле малийских колец появился снитч. Заметив его, Гарри переключил внимание на ловцов. Ловец английской команды был на другом конце стадиона. Он летал очень низко и потому заметил золотистый мячик раньше. Противник его находился намного ближе к заветному снитчу, а потому вместо того, чтобы броситься очертя голову вниз и привлечь тем самым к себе внимание, британец начал летать по круговой траектории, незаметно приближаясь к мячу. Уловка сработала: малийский ловец улетел в неверном направлении, напрасно разыскивая в воздухе снитч.

Когда тот оказался на равном от них расстоянии, английский ловец резко сменил тактику и с бешеной скоростью рванул вниз к земле. Противник его наконец понял задумку и бросился следом. Малиец оказался превосходным спортсменом и быстро сократил отставание. В одно короткое мгновение британцы подумали, что проиграют. Но английскому загонщику удалось перенаправить бладжер в точку их встречи. Удача улыбнулась ему, и малиец столкнулся с мячом, чем и воспользовался английский ловец и перехватил снитч.

Английские болельщики восторженно закричали, и сама команда торжествующе им вторила. В министерской ложе Кингсли сдержанно похвалил французского коллегу за отличный уровень игры. Тот в ответ коротко поздравил победителей и поддержал проигравших, сделав это настолько ловко, что смог никого не обидеть.

Гарри же не сводил взгляда с восторженного лица Джинни.

1) Шассёры (фр. chasseur — охотник) — реально существовавший тип войск; французская и бельгийская лёгкая пехота или лёгкая кавалерия, натренированная для быстрых действий.


	10. Увольнительная на ночь

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 29 июня — 11 июля 2003

Вечером после победы английской сборной все собрались в главном шатре, чтобы услышать поздравительную речь министра. Конечно, не обошлось без приглашённых журналистов, поэтому Гарри и Джинни были вынуждены проявлять высшую степень осторожности. И если слишком сильно затянувшееся рукопожатие, быть может, заметили не все, то во время длинной торжественной речи Кингсли они обменивались друг с другом слишком красноречивыми взглядами, что, конечно же, не прошло незамеченным. Стоило отдать должное гостям, они никак не прокомментировали своё наблюдение, ограничившись лишь лёгкими улыбками.

Гарри немного побеседовал с Оливером Вудом, который прошёлся по самым ярким моментам матча. К его чести, он смог уложить рассказ о семичасовой игре в какие-то полчаса. Гарри несколько раз пришлось отказывать представителям прессы в интервью, отправляя тех к тренеру квиддичной команды, если вопросы касались матча, и к Кингсли Шеклболту, если речь шла о политике. Как-то слишком быстро, на взгляд Гарри, игроки вернулись на свой остров, который располагался в километре отсюда. Во время отъезда воцарился такой хаос, что Гарри и Джинни смогли урвать друг у друга поцелуй, но потом ей всё же пришлось отправиться вслед за командой к лодкам.

— Неприятно, — посочувствовала Дженис.

Гарри был не в настроении, чтобы развивать эту тему, а потому лишь невнятно что-то пробормотал себе под нос.

— Пойдем выпьем по стаканчику.

— А мы разве не этим только что занимались? — удивился он, махнув рукой на накрытый столик с тыквенным соком для спортсменов и шампанским для остальных.

— Не хватает виски, — возразила она.

— И ты знаешь, где его искать? — удивленно переспросил Гарри.

— Да, здесь неподалёку есть пивная, там обычно обслуживают не приглашённых к официальным ужинам, а ещё предлагают крепкие напитки.

— И откуда ты это знаешь?

— У меня свои источники, — похвасталась она.

Сначала они, разумеется, проводили министра к шатру.

— Мы можем прогуляться? — спросила у того Дженис перед уходом.

— Далеко собрались?

— Да нет, два моста отсюда. Подожди, я проверю, работают ли здесь наши коммуникаторы.

Она вытащила из-под воротника цепочку с кольцом и дотронулась до него волшебной палочкой. Цепочка Гарри потеплела.

— Безупречно как всегда! — довольно воскликнул тот.

— Одолжишь его Кингсли? — попросила Дженис, Гарри возражать не стал.

— Хорошей прогулки, — пожелал им министр.

Дженис подмигнула ему и увела Гарри из шатра. Снаружи уже стемнело, и как вчера светящиеся шары мягко парили в воздухе, указывая путь к главному шатру. Давенпорт зажгла на кончике волшебной палочки огонек и ступила на мост, по которому они ещё никогда не шли. Оказавшись на платформе, она слегка приподняла палочку, освещая указатель.

— Так, нам в ту сторону.

Тщательно следуя указателям, они наконец добрались до нужного места — это был зелёный шатер в форме параллелепипеда, который при дневном свете явно сливался с окружающим пейзажем. Изнутри доносился оживлённый смех и лился яркий свет. Большинство присутствующих были французами — шассёрами и обслуживающим персоналом, но и иностранным гостям удалось найти дорогу к этому месту отдыха.

Они заказали у бара огневиски и отправились на поиски свободного столика. Знакомый голос окликнул их и привёл к столику шассёров. Когда Дженис приняла приглашение Пьера Беллеклэра присесть рядом, Гарри понял, что Давенпорт привела его сюда не только по доброте душевной. Оба француза перешли на английский и вежливо поздравили их с победой в прошедшем матче.

Спустя полтора часа и третьего по счету стакана Гарри засобирался обратно в шатёр. Он осмотрелся в поисках Дженис, однако той и след простыл, равно как и её друга. Он попрощался с французом и вышел на свежий воздух. Несколько мгновений он просто стоял, давая глазам привыкнуть к царившей вокруг темноте. Справа от себя он услышал оживлённый шепот, а затем различил и два силуэта, облокотившихся на ограждение, защищавшее от падений. Опознать в них Дженис и ее друга шассёра не составило труда, но Гарри решил их не беспокоить.

Он без труда нашёл дорогу к своей палатке и быстро уснул. Как вернулась Давенпорт, он так и не услышал.

* * *

Матч, который проходил на следующий день, закончился намного быстрее, однако последние его минуты не оправдали надежд. Валлийский ловец уступил победу индийскому сопернику. Гвеног Джонс тяжело восприняла поражение и смачно выругалась в сторону противника до того, как её окружили сокомандники. Британцы надеялись, что никто, кроме них, не понял неприличных слов Гвеног.

Когда она начала ругаться, министр бросил аврорам многозначительный взгляд. Он, несомненно, опасался драки, как было несколько лет назад, когда одна из игроков, едва только приземлившись, напала на загонщицу соперников, бывшую «Гарпию», переметнувшуюся в противоположную команду. Обычно принимались необходимые меры, чтобы зрители не могли использовать магию во время матча, однако по дипломатическому протоколу это ограничение не распространялось на министерские ложи. И Гарри с напарницей приготовились вмешаться, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

— Сомневаюсь, что она однажды станет судьей, — шепнул Гарри Дженис.

— Уж точно не после того, как она сегодня прямо высказалась о нравственных качествах судебной коллегии, — согласилась та. — Даже если они не понимают валлийский, жест был достаточно выразительным.

К счастью, к взбешённой девушке подошли вратарь и другой валлийский загонщик и убедили её покинуть площадку.

Приём в честь окончившегося матча был менее весёлым, чем предыдущий. Игроки были расстроены проигрышем, и ободрительные речи Кингсли прозвучали в полной тишине. Он сжалился над командой и позволил им уйти, чтобы скрыть их разочарование.

Гарри и Дженис снова наведались в пивную, только на этот раз в компании с остальными членами британской делегации. За отдельным столом собрались главы департаментов спорта различных стран и в неформальной обстановке за французским вином и виски горячо обсуждали будущий международный турнир по игре в плюй-камни. Гарри взглядом нашел шассёров, с которыми вчера познакомился, и присоединился к ним. Те, узнав, что он проведёт во Франции целую неделю, тут же наперебой начали советовать самые злачные места Парижа, в которых можно было отлично развлечься. Гарри же в ответ рассказал, в каких заведениях Лютного переулка можно хорошо отдохнуть, не нарушая закон.

И весёлой процессией они вернулись в главный шатёр. Некоторых шатало при переходе узкого мостика, и только болгарскому секретарю главы департамента спорта не повезло, и он свалился в воду. Служба безопасности оперативно вытащила его. Дженис же исчезла ещё раньше, перед этим она дала понять, что в случае необходимости он знает, как с нею связаться.

Всю следующую неделю они каждый день ездили в Париж. Французский министр, пользуясь присутствием иностранных гостей, организовал несколько международных конференций. Гарри и Дженис потратили много времени, изображая почётных, но бесполезных гостей. Впрочем, это было малой платой за возможность наслаждаться прогулками по городу. В среду вечером перед ужином Кингсли сообщил новости:

— Я получил увольнительную на эту ночь. Возьму Гарри с собой.

Дженис, у которой, без сомнения, были другие планы, казалась довольной таким раскладом.

— Куда идём? — спросил Гарри, следуя за Шеклболтом к платформе.

— К друзьям, — улыбнулся министр.

Они достигли плавучего моста, где уже не действовали антиаппарационные чары. Кингсли показал свой пропуск шассёрам, охранявшим проход, и взял Гарри за руку для парной аппарации. Когда Гарри восстановил равновесие, то заметил знакомую дверь перед собой. Кингсли постучал молотком у двери, и через пару секунд на пороге появились родители Флёр.

— Дорогой Кингсли, дорогой ‘Арри, — нараспев произнесла мадам Делакур. — Как я рада вас видеть!

Её муж важно пожал им руки, а Габриель расцеловала гостей в обе щеки. Она наклонилась к Гарри, и он замер от её великолепия. Однако стоило ей отстраниться, как чары спали, и Гарри наградил девушку укоризненным взглядом, осознав, что его влечение к ней не было настоящим.

— Габриэль! — резко окликнула дочь Аполлин. — Извините её, вы же знаете, как ведут себя юные девушки в этом возрасте, — снисходительно оправдалась она.

Гарри припоминал, как Флёр, только познакомившись с ним, также бесконтрольно использовала на нём свои способности. За ужином они обсуждали результаты матча.

— Жаль вашу валлийскую команду, — сказал мсьё Делакур. — Но зато вас должна радовать английская сборная и юная Джинни.

— Точно. Воскресная встреча определённо будет очень интересной. Вы там будете?

— Да, мы так рады, что смогли достать билеты на полуфинал Франция-Англия, — радостно закивала Аполлин. — Какая жалость, что Флёр не сможет прийти. Я пыталась её уговорить, даже была готова уступить ей мой билет, но она не захотела. Боится, что с ней может произойти такой же неприятный инцидент с портключом, что случился с нами, когда мы с мужем в прошлый раз приходили к ней в гости. Она не хочет рисковать ребенком.

— Следующее воскресенье обещает быть горячим, — заметил Кингсли.

— Во избежание всяких разных случайностей, Андромеда пообещала присмотреть за детьми, — добавил Гарри.

— Мудро, — сказал министр. — Как поживают ваши внуки?

— Спасибо, хорошо. Мы говорили с Виктуар совсем недавно. Знаете, она самостоятельно отвечает по камину, когда мамы нет рядом. И она очень рада, что у нее есть маленькая сестрёнка. Она так ласкова с ней — просто очаровательно.

— Билл, кажется, тоже собирался на финал вместе с Чарли, — припомнил Гарри.

— Да, они переночуют у нас, раз уж не смогли раздобыть портключ, чтобы вернуться тем же вечером.

За ужином Кингсли вспоминал вместе с Делакурами времена, когда французская семья предоставляла убежище и средства для существования английским магам, спасавшимся от репрессивного режима Волдеморта. Мсьё Делакур отметил, что французское радикальное движение «Чистота крови — прежде всего», о котором долгое время не было слышно после падения английского тирана, постепенно показывает свои чудовищные клыки, подталкивая французского министра к ограничению карьерного доступа к некоторым официальным постам и закреплению оных за «традиционными семьями».

— И всё же, на данный момент мало кто разделяет подобные мнения, — смягчил свои слова мсьё Делакур. — Нам пока не нужно прибегать к твоим услугам, — пошутил он, посмотрев на Гарри.

— Такие идеи и у нас пока не исчезли полностью, — произнёс Кингсли. — Некоторые были весьма довольны, что Пожиратели смерти делают грязную работу за них. Мне приходится постоянно отвечать на обвинения в кумовстве, причём они почему-то всегда касаются только тех постов, на которые я назначал полукровок или магглорождённых. Более того, будучи некогда телохранителем премьер-министра магглов, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что такая тошнотворная идеология противоречит природе магов.

— Слабое утешение, — вздохнула мадам Делакур.

— Да, но мы можем посмотреть, к чему это привело в мире магглов, где схожие стремления были подавлены.

— Вы берете идеи у магглов для борьбы с теми, кто их же и презирает? — слегка удивлённо переспросил Виктор Делакур и с улыбкой добавил: — Тогда понятно, откуда у вас столько заклятых врагов.

— Но и друзей у меня много, — возразил Кингсли, посмотрев на Гарри.

— Разумеется, я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы вас поддержать, Кингсли, — кивнул Гарри, — но мои познания в политике весьма ограничены.

Министр улыбнулся, его явно не убедил скромный ответ юного аврора. Гарри решил не развивать тему. Кингсли сменил направление разговора и начал расспрашивать Габриэль об успехах в учебе. Ей оставался ещё один год в Шармбатоне, перед тем как влиться в профессиональную жизнь. Она хотела стать маговетеринаром и должна была пройти двухнедельную стажировку в августе, ухаживая за магическими существами.

Когда Кингсли и Гарри вернулись в лагерь, было уже за полночь. Дженис не было в комнате, что не удивило Гарри. Почти каждую вторую ночь с тех пор, как они прибыли сюда, она допоздна пропадала на прогулках. И это не было проблемой, при условии, что утром она была всегда на месте, бодрая, готовая к исполнению своих обязанностей.

Наконец, наступил день, когда команда Джинни должна была встретиться на поле с Францией. Оказавшись на стадионе, Гарри почувствовал, что царившая вокруг атмосфера была более напряжённой, чем на четвертьфинале. На игру приехало большое количество болельщиков англичан, которые быстро дали о себе знать шумными кричалками и всеобщим гвалтом. Французы, пришедшие поддержать собственную команду, не отставали от них, и боевые кличи разносились по всему стадиону ещё до начала игры. Даже парад талисманов команд, который отличался завидным качеством, не смог привлечь внимание болельщиков. Они были слишком заняты тем, что пытались перекричать фанатов команды соперников.

— Кажется, так происходит всякий раз, когда на поле встречаются эти две команды, — пояснил Гарри Дженис. — Началось всё с матча в 1902 году, французская сборная тогда проиграла с разгромным счётом десять-восемьсот пятьдесят. Французы обвинили англичан в мошенничестве, что те якобы наложили на них Конфундус. Конечно, доказать это никто не смог, и наша Федерация спорта до сих пор всё отрицает.

— Во всяком случае, они подключили все подразделения для поддержания порядка, — заметила Дженис таким уверенным голосом, что Гарри сразу предположил источник её уверенности. Явно не обошлось без её французского друга.

Когда команды вышли на поле, раздался гром аплодисментов и оглушительных освистываний. Гарри внимательно наблюдал за трибунами через омнинокль, следя за тем, чтобы никто из зрителей не размахивал волшебной палочкой. Это, конечно, было маловероятным, всё-таки предпринятые организаторами меры безопасности были надёжными и теоретически должны были защитить игроков от различных заклятий разгорячённой публики. Гарри различил вдали знакомые лица нескольких шассёров, с которыми он общался в пивной на этой неделе. Сотрудники магической полиции стояли вдоль площадки напротив орущей толпы. Рядом с ними стояли мётлы, которыми в случае необходимости можно было оперативно воспользоваться для предотвращения каких бы то ни было чрезвычайных происшествий.

Он перевёл взгляд на шассёров, отвечавших за безопасность министерской ложи. Их было намного больше, чем на предыдущем матче. Они внимательно прощупывали взглядом каждую часть стадиона, располагавшуюся в зоне их ответственности.

— Есть сведения о принятых мерах по защите трибуны? — спросил он Дженис.

— Мы в мертвой зоне: места неадекватных болельщиков расположены в другой части стадиона, — ответила она. — Места прямо перед нами занимают знакомые министра и его доверенные чиновники. И как ты уже заметил, самые ближайшие зрители находятся как минимум в сорока метрах от нас. Мало какие заклинания имеют достаточную силу и прицельность, чтобы долететь сюда.

— Маггловское оружие смертельно даже на таком расстоянии.

— Шассёры, как и мы, обучены его опознавать.

Гарри посмотрел на двоих министров перед собой. Как истинные дипломаты, они вели себя подчеркнуто вежливо и любезно по отношению друг к другу и, казалось, совсем не замечали, что их сограждане на других трибунах готовы буквально глотки перегрызть своим соперникам, болевшим за иную команду.

Матч начался. Как и игра против Индии, этот матч обещал быть продолжительным. Тройка английских охотников была в прекрасной форме. Джинни с напарницами перебрасывали друг другу квоффл с бешеной скоростью и удачно забивали его в кольца соперников, а в те редкие моменты, когда теряли мяч, защищали свои собственные голевые шесты с львиной яростью. К несчастью, несмотря на неоспоримое превосходство, вратарь соперников, Тьерри Преволан, был неподражаем. И хотя зрелище было в самом разгаре, очки начислялись со скоростью улитки, несмотря на затраченные усилия.

Постепенно матч захватил внимание Гарри. Он разделял страдания невесты каждый раз, когда очередная попытка забросить квоффл в кольца разбивалась о волшебные руки французского вратаря. Гарри видел, как она старалась перехитрить Преволана, но всё было тщетно: её уловки, виражи, ускорение, которое она придавала мячу для неожиданности, не могли удивить француза. Что бы она ни делала, квоффл оказывался зажат между перчатками вратаря, как послушный питомец. Гарри мог бы даже заподозрить, что чёртов мяч заколдован, если бы не знал, насколько талантлив французский вратарь.

Через час англичане уже отчаялись: получить очки казалось невыполнимой задачей. Уже подустав, они начали совершать ошибки, за которые назначали пенальти. И французы вовсю пользовались удачей, забивая голы. Сначала неторопливо, а после всё более оживлённо счёт менялся в пользу французов, к большой радости их болельщиков.

Наконец, в небе сверкнул снитч. Оба ловца стремительно рванули к нему, паря в воздухе метла к метле. Они обменивались обманными виражами, но раз уж их использовали обе стороны, судья так и не остановил игру. Благодаря коварному манёвру, английский ловец схватил золотистый мяч, в процессе едва не столкнув соперника с метлы.

Французские болельщики от досады и возмущения начали освистывать английских игроков, но буквально через мгновение их крики сменились на безудержно радостные, ведь несмотря ни на что их команда одержала победу. Перед появлением снитча французы опережали соперников на сто семьдесят очков, а теперь всего лишь на двадцать, но всё равно были впереди. Гарри поискал взглядом Джинни. Как и остальные члены команды, она казалась обескураженной этим поражением. Совершенно опустошённая, она парила в воздухе на метле, не в состоянии понять, что всё уже закончилось, что пора приземляться и идти в раздевалку.

С британских трибун раздавались отборные ругательства, сопровождавшиеся угрожающими жестами. Кингсли и французский министр поднялись, чтобы показательно пожать руки, поздравляя друг друга с отличной игрой. Шеклболт успешно скрывал разочарование под вежливой улыбкой, а его коллега милосердно прятал радость. В сопровождении шассёров и бдительных авроров они вместе покинули ложу.

Гарри с облегчением припомнил, что сегодня не было запланировано никаких встреч министра с игроками английской сборной. Он, конечно, умирал от желания увидеть Джинни и утешить её, но всё-таки было бы слишком жестоко обязывать команду вести светские беседы после такого досадного поражения. В главном шатре они в полной тишине поели за отведённым для них столом, после чего сразу собрались в комнатах Шеклболта, не имея ни малейшего желания присоединяться к иностранным коллегам в пивной.

— Изменений в программе не предвидится? — спросил министр.

— Насколько мне известно, нет, — ответила Элейна Турпин, именно она следила за расписанием всех встреч и мероприятий. — Завтра в десять утра отправляемся в Лондон и возвращаемся сюда в следующую субботу на матч за третье место.

Гарри незаметно вздохнул, предвидя очередную неделю в одиночестве. Чтобы увеличить свои шансы на третье место, английская квиддичная команда останется здесь на всю неделю, а это означало, что и Джинни он увидит только через семь дней минимум. Гарри решил, что заставит Джинни взять длительный отпуск после того, как этот изнуряющий марафон закончится. Он больше не мог жить в таком ритме, который они оба вели последние полгода.

Они с Дженис вернулись к себе в комнату. Пока Гарри был в ванной, переодеваясь в пижаму, он услышал голос по ту сторону входной двери. Он поторопился, подумав, что это, возможно, министр его вызывает. Однако, когда он вышел из ванной, в комнате уже не было Дженис, зато на кровати сидела Джинни.

Гарри присел рядом и крепко её обнял.

— Ты как?

— Нужно смотреть на вещи позитивно, — ответила она. — Я участвовала в чемпионате мира по квиддичу, и мы даже прошли в полуфинал. В последний раз Англия заняла только восьмое место. А ещё и ты рядом. Всё могло быть хуже.

— Я горжусь тобой. Ты сегодня отлично сыграла, квоффл всё время был у вашей команды. Но этот чёртов вратарь стоял у колец, словно непробиваемая стена.

— Тяжелее всего Оливеру. Ему пришлось признать, что на этот раз его превзошли по всем статьям. Это будет ему уроком, — произнесла Джинни.

Гарри хмыкнул.

— Не будь строга с ним. Вне квиддича он — наш друг.

— Постараюсь не забыть, — пообещала она. — А ты как? Надо же, у тебя здесь тесновато!

— Я тут мало времени провожу. А чтобы переночевать, места хватает.

— Я уж точно пришла к тебе не спать, — заверила его Джинни.

— Я здесь не один, — напомнил Гарри.

— У тебя милая напарница, и она была столь любезна сообщить, что её не будет пару часов. Как считаешь, нам этого хватит, чтобы проверить твою кровать на прочность?

Гарри признал, что вполне хватит.

Джинни тихо ушла около шести часов утра, и меньше чем через минуту в комнату проскользнула Дженис. Должно быть, они пересеклись в коридоре. И Гарри даже мог себе представить, какими понимающими хитрыми улыбками они обменялись.

* * *

Вернувшись в Англию, Гарри был вынужден сразу же отправиться в штаб-квартиру. Однако время прошло быстро за рассказами о том, как прошла их с Давенпорт командировка. На днях Гарри также сходил на ужин к Уизли и поделился подробнейшими историями о поездке. Билл забежал к родителям уже под конец вечера, но без Флёр. Та осталась дома, решив, судя по всему, дать своей новоприобретённой семье пережить поражение в собственном кругу. Тем более что сама она болела за Францию, которая триумфально одержала победу. Время утекало словно вода сквозь пальцы, особенно после того, как Гарри возобновил занятия с группой Демельзы. В пятницу вечером британская делегация отправилась поддержать команду, которая намеревалась спасти честь страны и занять третье место.

Они оказались на центральном плавучем мосту и, не теряя времени, направились к своей палатке. По дороге разминулись с группой волшебников, которые отправлялись в обратный путь. Среди них они опознали болгарскую команду по квиддичу, которая явно собиралась встречать официальных представителей своей страны.

Гарри взглядом нашёл ловца. Они обменялись улыбками, узнав друг друга. Крам посмотрел на плавучий мост: одна из лодок, переправлявших команду, уже готова была отплывать, а вторая медленно заполнялась пассажирами. Он что-то прошептал на ухо одному из своих товарищей и подошёл к Гарри пожать руку.

— Как у тебя дела? — поинтересовался Гарри, обменявшись стандартными любезностями. — Кстати, поздравляю с отбором в финал.

— Спасибо. Англичане тоже хорошо сыграли. Передай Джинни мои пожелания удачи на завтра.

— Обязательно. О, похоже, они сейчас отплывут без тебя, — заметил Гарри, обратив внимание, что вся команда уже готова к отплытию.

— Если у тебя есть время, я могу отправиться на следующем, — предложил Виктор. — Мой тренер в первой лодке и не сразу заметит, что меня нет.

Гарри посмотрел на Кингсли, тот в ответ улыбнулся:

— Я просто схожу на ужин в главный шатёр и вернусь в палатку поспать. Сопровождать меня нет необходимости.

— Ты уже ходил в пивную? — спросил Гарри у Крама.

— Нет, а что там?

— Именно то, что нам нужно, — ответил Гарри и повёл Виктора за собой.

Оказавшись на месте, они заказали лёгкие закуски, французское пиво для Гарри и тыквенный сок для Крама, после чего расположились за угловым столиком, где было меньше всего шума.

— Итак, — начал Крам. — Чем ты занимаешься?

— Я — аврор. И ты, наверное, уже в курсе моей помолвки.

— Ты очень известен у нас, — согласился Крам. — А ещё я переписываюсь с Флёр время от времени. Как она, кстати?

— Ты, скорее всего, знаешь, что она недавно родила ребёнка. В последний раз, когда я её видел, она была в полном порядке, как, впрочем, и малышка Доминик. Да и Виктуар растёт, очаровательная девочка. А у тебя что нового?

— Уже год как женат. В самое ближайшее время ожидаем пополнение.

— Поздравляю, — воскликнул Гарри. — Очень рад за тебя.

— Мы к этому шли ещё со времён турнира Трех волшебников, — добавил Виктор.

— Это правда, — ответил Гарри, внезапно вспомнив о том, чей жизненный путь был преждевременно закончен в том же году.

У Крама, должно быть, были схожие мысли; помрачневшим голосом он произнёс:

— Учитывая, чем тогда всё закончилось, нам, можно сказать, повезло, что мы сейчас сидим тут с тобой и имеем то, что имеем. Хотя, когда речь заходит о тебе, дело не в только в удаче.

Виктор, должно быть, почувствовал, что Гарри не желает продолжать эту тему, и перевёл разговор в другое русло:

— А как твои друзья?

— Рон и Гермиона? Они поженились полтора года назад. Рон работает с братом в магазине шуток и розыгрышей. Гермиона стала министерским служащим и делает всё возможное для помощи магическим существам.

— Для неё это всегда было важно.

— В этом плане она ничуть не изменилась, — кивнул Гарри.

— А ты ещё играешь в квиддич? — поинтересовался Виктор.

— В команде авроров на Чемпионате Министерства. С этого года я играю загонщиком, решил разнообразить немного.

— Хотел бы я сыграть против тебя как ловца.

— Ну, у меня далеко не профессиональный уровень, — заскромничал Гарри. — Даже Джинни, которая играет не за ловца, лучше меня. Слушай, я тебя не сильно напрягу, если попрошу оставить автограф для одного моего друга-аврора? Он как раз ловец в нашей команде, и я знаю, что он тщательно изучал твою манеру игры.

— Конечно, без проблем.

Гарри разыскал кусочек пергамента в кармане, и Виктор подписал его для Оуэна.

— А твоя жена играет в квиддич?

— О нет. Спорт её не настолько интересует. И именно поэтому я, наверное, поначалу и обратил на нее внимание, — добавил Крам с едва заметной улыбкой.

— Прекрасно тебя понимаю, — заверил его Гарри. — А как ты с ней познакомился?

— Она работала с одним итальянским журналистом, который хотел взять у меня интервью. Она —переводчица. И сейчас, кстати, входит в состав болгарской делегации, чтобы помочь нашему министру вести переговоры с другими официальными лицами.

Гарри попытался вспомнить переводчицу при болгарском министре.

— А! Та милая зеленоглазая брюнетка? А ты счастливчик! Кстати, ты с ней хотя бы немного видишься здесь? — спросил он.

— Нечасто, — без энтузиазма ответил Виктор. — Мы оба слишком заняты. Думаю, она с нетерпением ждёт окончания Кубка.

— По правде говоря, я тоже, — признался Гарри. — У меня сложилось впечатление, что в последние месяцы я только и делаю, что мельком вижу Джинни, притом издалека. Я, конечно, безмерно горжусь ею, — добавил он, — но мне бы хотелось проводить больше времени с ней дома.

— Я ещё не сообщал это официально, но это мой последний сезон, — раскрыл тайну Виктор. — Мне предложили место в Министерстве. Я уже долго играю в квиддич, так что самое время дать дорогу молодым.

— Для создания семьи так действительно будет лучше, — согласился Гарри.

— А Джинни продолжит карьеру?

— Мы обязательно поговорим об этом после свадьбы. Я знаю, что она хочет детей. И считаю вполне нормальным, что она наслаждается своим профессиональным взлётом, чтобы потом окончательно закрыть эту тему и больше не возвращаться.

— Наши девушки рано выходят замуж, и потом не принято возвращаться на работу, особенно если речь идёт о спорте, — признался Крам. — В Болгарии вообще очень мало женщин, играющих в квиддич, поэтому у нас бы просто не собрались такие команды, как «Холихедские Гарпии» или «Салемские ведьмы».

— Везде свои традиции, — дипломатично отметил Гарри. — Как мне известно, не все британские волшебники одобряют работающих женщин. Гермиона тебе об этом расскажет лучше, чем я. В любом случае, твоя супруга пока ещё работает.

— Йорданка уволится перед рождением нашего первенца, — сказал Крам.

Затем он начал расспрашивать о каждом знакомом члене семьи Уизли, и Гарри пришлось подробно рассказывать об их жизни. Время от времени Крам делился забавными моментами из жизни своей семьи и жены. Они оба были рады представившейся возможности просто посидеть и поболтать о всяких пустяках, а вместе с тем — и лучше узнать друг друга.

Через три часа Виктор с удивлением выдал:

— Что меня в тебе поражает, так это то, что ты совершенно не изменился.

— Надеюсь, что я хотя бы немного повзрослел, — возразил Гарри. — Мне было четырнадцать, когда мы впервые встретились на Турнире.

— Я имел в виду, что после всего, что тебе пришлось пережить, ты смог остаться… эм… сохранить радость к жизни.

— О, да! — понял, наконец, Гарри. — Прошло уже пять лет с тех пор, как все стало на свои места. У меня появилась любимая работа, женщина, которую я люблю, семья, друзья… У меня нет причин жалеть о случившемся.

— Просто я знаю людей, которые пережили меньше, чем ты, но, в отличие от тебя, оказались неспособны идти дальше. Они не могут наслаждаться жизнью после всего произошедшего.

Гарри задумался и медленно ответил:

— Думаю, этим я обязан профессору Дамблдору. Он научил меня сражаться с любовью в сердце, а не с ненавистью в душе.

— Разве можно сражаться с любовью? — удивился Крам.

— Если быть точным, то сражаться благодаря любви — это позволяет остаться человеком. С самого начала и до конца меня поддерживали, в меня верили, мне помогали. Я сражался ради других. Конечно, я совершал вещи, которыми не горжусь, но я больше хотел улучшить жизни своих близких и знакомых, чем уничтожить Волдеморта. Без сомнений, только это меня и удерживало от пропасти.

Виктор слегка кивнул головой.

— Это объясняет, почему ты смог остаться таким безмятежным.

Гарри улыбнулся слегка смущённо и заметил:

— Ты сейчас здорово говоришь по-английски.

— Это Йорданка подтянула меня. Она считает, что знать английский очень полезно. Она бы хотела, чтобы наш ребенок говорил на двух языках.

— Неплохая идея, — одобрил Гарри. — Нечто похожее Флёр делает с Виктуар.

Крам посмотрел на часы:

— Уже одиннадцать! Мне действительно пора возвращаться, через два дня матч, который я обязан выиграть.

— У тебя не будет проблем?

— Надеюсь, что сосед по комнате отметил меня в книге учёта, иначе мне надерут уши. Но я не жалею: мы хорошо посидели.

Пару часов назад Гарри увидел, как в пивную зашли Дженис с Пьером Беллеклэром, и спустя где-то час они ушли так же вместе. Но в зале до сих пор оставались два шассёра, с которыми Гарри хорошо общался всю прошлую неделю. Он подвёл к ним Крама.

— Добрый вечер. Не могли бы вы помочь моему другу вернуться в лагерь болгарских игроков?

— Без проблем, — ответил один из французов. — Если он даст мне автограф, я отведу его куда угодно.

— По рукам, — согласился Виктор.

Гарри поблагодарил добровольца и сопроводил их до причала, специально отведённого под нужды шассёров. Гарри с Виктором пожали друг другу руки, понимая, что им нужно хорошо выспаться перед завтрашним днём, чтобы быть в состоянии выполнять свои профессиональные обязательства. Но вечер был так хорош, что совершенно не хотелось, чтобы он заканчивался.

— Надеюсь, мы ещё встретимся, — с надеждой в голосе произнёс Гарри. — У меня просторный дом. Если твоя жена захочет улучшить свой английский и заодно прогуляться по Косому переулку, мы найдем где вас приютить. Не стесняйтесь, нам будет это только в радость.

Виктор улыбнулся и запрыгнул в лодку возле водителя. Они начали неспешно отдаляться, и Гарри в спонтанном порыве сложил ладони в рупор и прокричал:

— Если приедешь в Англию, мы обязательно устроим дуэль ловцов!

 **Сетка матчей Чемпионата мира** (жирным шрифтом выделены победители):

Четвертьфиналы:  
 **Англия** /Мали  
 **Франция** /Чили  
Уэльс/ **Индия**  
Ирландия/ **Болгария**  
Полуфиналы:  
Англия/ **Франция**  
Индия/ **Болгария**  
Финал за третье место (еще не сыгран):  
Англия/Индия  
Финал: (еще не сыгран)  
Франция/Болгария


	11. Свадебные хлопоты

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 12 июля — 26 декабря 2003

Матч за третье место между Англией и Индией закончился победой команды Джинни. Министр вместе с членами делегации коротко поздравили игроков и этим же вечером вернулись домой портключами. К величайшему сожалению Гарри, возвращение Джинни домой было запланировано только на следующий день.

Большую его часть Гарри провёл в гостях в «Норе», всё семейство собралось на радиотрансляцию финала Кубка мира, в котором в борьбе за первое место должны были сойтись сборные Франции и Болгарии. Семья оказалась разделена на два лагеря: Флёр, конечно же, болела за свою родную страну, тогда как большая часть Уизли поддерживала Болгарию. Но не потому, что они испытывали большую любовь к родине Виктора Крама, а скорее от досады и обиды на Францию, которая лишила Англию права пройти в финал. Андромеда и Гермиона, недолго думая, присоединились к Флёр, чтобы та не унывала и не чувствовала себя в одиночестве.

Матч длился три часа, и в итоге Франция одержала победу над соперниками. Флёр буквально сияла от радости, которой остальные члены семейства Уизли не разделяли. Однако они были снисходительны к Флёр и не сердились на её бурные проявления патриотизма. В конце концов, она была француженкой.

Гарри отказался от приглашения остаться на ужин и сразу же вернулся домой. Ему нужно было приготовиться к возвращению Джинни. Совершенно измученная, она появилась на пороге на час позже обычного. Ни проронив ни слова, они просто крепко обняли друг друга, да так и застыли на какое-то время.

— Прошу тебя, — прошептал Гарри. — Не уезжай больше так надолго.

— Я и сама больше не хочу, мне нужен перерыв, — кивнула Джинни. — Но он будет только после Кубка лиги.

До его финала оставалось целых три недели. «Гарпии», к тому же, в концовке сезона должны были встретиться на поле с «Паддлмир Юнайтед» в начале августа. Во время Кубка мира многие игроки входили в состав одной команды, но, несмотря на это, матч оказался жёстким и безжалостным. Обе команды хотели взять реванш за поражение в полуфинале против Франции, а потому для достижения цели все средства казались хороши.

Гвеног удалили с поля на десять минут после того, как во время тайм-аута она направила бладжер на Оливера. Вуд последовал за ней буквально сразу же, когда попытался сбросить с метлы охотницу Вэлмэй Морган, забившую мяч в их кольца. Не обошлось и без вывихнутого плеча, сломанного носа и падения с трёхметровой высоты, которое произошло после того, как Аннализа Брикли, ловец «Гарпий», принесла команде победу. Винс Джексон, ловец проигравшей команды, через несколько минут получил бладжером по голове — а виной тому был судья, удаливший с поля Мэри Спауз, — и даже это было, несомненно, сделано по очень веским причинам.

Этим же вечером Джинни вернулась домой — счастливая, но совершенно измождённая. Она сразу же рухнула на кровать и проспала почти двое суток, просыпаясь только для того, чтобы поесть и ответить маловразумительным бормотанием на попытки Гарри пообщаться. Когда Джинни, наконец, почувствовала себя человеком, они сполна насладились заслуженным двухнедельным отдыхом. Первые дни они почти ничего не делали, просто проводили время вместе и никуда не выходили.

Утром они получили приглашение на свадьбу: Дадли и Сара собирались пожениться в начале октября.

— Судя по всему, знакомство с родителями прошло хорошо, — обрадовался Гарри.

— Тем лучше для них. Что подарим?

— Я лучше прямо спрошу у Сары, — решил Гарри. — Так точно выберем что-то действительно полезное.

— А мы? — подхватила Джинни. — Мы тоже можем начать подготовку к нашей свадьбе, что скажешь?

— Хорошая мысль, — согласился приятно удивленный Гарри. — Какую церемонию ты хочешь?

— Мне кажется, мы мало времени проводим с нашими друзьями. Отличный повод возобновить общение со всеми, кто когда-то имел для нас значение.

Она взяла перо и пергамент.

— Так, начнём с семьи. Потом все одноклассники с Хогвартса.

— И добавим всех, с кем играли в квиддич. Кроме МакЛаггена, пожалуйста.

— И всех участников ОД, — предложила Джинни.

— В том числе Чжоу? — уточнил Гарри.

— Неужели ты правда думаешь, что после стольких лет я все ещё ревную? Вписываем и Чжоу, и Майкла Корнера.

— Но не Мариэтту, — категорично отрезал Гарри, осознав, что мысль о прошлых отношениях Джинни с Майклом и Дином не вызывает у него никаких сильных чувств.

— Ни в коем случае! — пробурчала Джинни, она до сих пор не простила ей предательство. — Будем приглашать учителей?

— Можно. Слагхорн будет счастлив поделиться со всеми рассказом о том, как именно он первым заприметил талантливого Мальчика-Который-Выжил и даже повлиял на его выбор будущей жены.

— Всю свою квиддичную команду и техперсонал, — продолжала Джинни, одновременно всё бешено записывая. — Вот чёрт! Понятия не имею, как пригласить всех, кроме миссис Норрис. Если я её не приглашу, она сделает мою жизнь невыносимой.

— Мы можем посадить её с тетушкой Мюриэль, — предложил Гарри.

— Отличная идея. Пишем также весь твой аврорский выпуск, да?

— И Причарда, Дженис и моего начальника.

— Ладно. Весь состав Ордена Феникса?

— Да, конечно. Хм, и сколько это уже у нас получается? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Эм-м, сотня. Нужно удвоить число, чтобы не пролететь с супругами, парочками и детьми.

— Так много? Кстати, чуть не забыл: добавь Аберфорта Дамблдора. И отца Луны.

— Готово. Что с Дадли и Сарой? Добавляем их в семейный список?

— Думаю, да. И еще я бы хотел пригласить Арабеллу Фигг.

— Записала. Слушай, таким составом мы не поместимся в «Норе», — забеспокоилась Джинни. — Даже если сделаем огромную надстройку.

— Ничего страшного, снимем какое-нибудь место. Так будет даже лучше: меньше работы твоим родителям.

— Да, но это дорого обойдется.

Гарри принял самый серьёзный вид, на какой только был способен.

— Джинни, перед тем, как мы поженимся, я должен тебе кое в чем признаться: я богат.

— Я знаю, Гарри, но…

— Понимаю, что ты не хочешь зависеть от меня финансово, но, когда мы поженимся, тебе придётся распоряжаться и моими деньгами.

— Да, я знаю, но…

— Джинни, теперь у тебя есть статус, и ты хорошо зарабатываешь. Ни у кого и мысли не возникнет, что я тебя содержу, или что-то в этом роде.

— Да, ты прав, но…

— К тому же большинство тех, кого мы хотим пригласить, сблизились со мной, когда мне нужна была помощь. А некоторые даже многим пожертвовали ради меня. Поэтому на этот раз мы соберём их всех и устроим оглушительный праздник, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась Джинни.

В ближайшее воскресенье они отправились в гости в «Нору», где и изложили свои грандиозные планы.

— Вы уверены, что не хотите сыграть свадьбу здесь? — с удивительным упорством спросила Молли.

— Мы уже начали смотреть разные варианты для аренды, — ответил Гарри. — В Сомерсете есть одно поместье. Оно находится в заповеднике золотых сниджетов имени Модести Рэбнотт.

— Наше свадебное путешествие началось именно там, — вспомнила Молли. — Эти прекрасные птицы, летающие повсюду… просто потрясающе.

— Или же Лох-Несский Гранд Отель, они предлагают морское представление с келпи, которые живут в озере, — продолжил Гарри.

— Замок на острове Авалон тоже весьма неплохой вариант, — добавила Джинни. — Судя по рекламным брошюрам, у них там великолепный танцевальный зал.

— Это не они ли регулярно устраивают что-то вроде охоты за сокровищами? — поинтересовался Чарли. — Тот, кто найдет меч короля Артура, получит возможность провести неделю в их гостинице.

Гарри с Гермионой напряжённо переглянулись. Они прекрасно знали, где на самом деле находился настоящий меч: в месте, куда могли попасть лишь чистые сердцем, и там же с помощью Выручай-Комнаты они спрятали Старшую Палочку.

— Было бы круто поучаствовать в такой охоте! — восторженно воскликнул Рон.

— Вполне, — согласилась Джинни, пробежав глазами по рекламной брошюре.

— Но это займет несколько часов, — возразила Молли. — Если мы хотим потанцевать, поесть и поговорить с гостями, то одного дня будет мало.

— Значит, разобьём на два дня, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Уверен, что гостиничный комплекс Феи Морганы сможет разместить всех наших гостей.

— Это уже получается не свадьба, Гарри, — улыбнулась Гермиона, — а самое настоящее событие. Кстати, что вы собираетесь делать с прессой?

Гарри с Джинни переглянулись. Продумывая организацию свадьбы, они совершенно забыли об этом.

— Я не могу себе представить, как вы сможете это утаить от них, — произнес Рон. — У нас было намного меньше гостей, да и проводилось всё в нашем доме, но уже на следующий день это попало в «Пророк». На вторую страницу, но что с нас взять — мы ведь просто друзья Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

— Если вы официально пригласите журналистов, то они не станут пытаться изворачиваться, чтобы попасть на свадьбу, — заметила Гермиона.

— Пригласить их всех? — с отвращением в голосе переспросил Гарри.

— Уведомить и позволить прийти, — поправила его Гермиона.

— Да ладно, ты только представь себе… А если Рита придёт? — ужаснулся он.

— Если ты будешь ее избегать, она напишет еще больше гадостей.

— Но точно не будем приглашать того типа, что оскорбил Джинни во время вашей помолвки, — твёрдо сказал Рон. — Как его звали? Инк Ватерманн, или что-то вроде этого.

— Милый, у нас в стране свободная пресса, — напомнила ему Гермиона. — Мы не можем выбирать журналистов на свое усмотрение, но я уверена, если обеспечить им хорошие условия для работы, то статьи будут более объективными.

Гарри это нисколько не убедило, но он был вынужден признаться себе, что мероприятие подобного масштаба действительно невозможно будет скрыть.

— И как мы их уведомим? — спросил он. — Я уж точно не собираюсь отправлять им сов.

— Разместим короткое объявления в специальных колонках разных газет. Самый изящный способ, — уверенно произнесла Гермиона.

— Не забывайте, что среди официальных гостей будет главный редактор «Придиры», — напомнил им Артур.

— Ну да, хоть с ним проблем не будет: он просто ограничится болтовнёй обо всех невероятных существах, что находятся на острове, — шутливо произнёс Рон.

— По-моему, это одно из тех редких мест, где обитают лепреконы, — припомнил Чарли.

— Идеально. По крайней мере, я могу быть уверенным, что он не станет описывать церемонию, — пошутил Гарри.

— Вы уже определились с датой? — нахмурившись, спросила Молли. Она явно уже мысленно составила целый список дел, которые ей придется успеть сделать.

— Этой зимой, — ответила Джинни.

— Опять зимой? Но все обычно женятся летом, — запротестовала та.

— Мам, летом у меня будет чемпионат в самом разгаре, — пробурчала Джинни.

— Тебе не обязательно…

Под мрачным взглядом дочери Молли замолчала.

— Ладно, ладно, делай, как хочешь, раз уж Гарри ни в чём тебе не перечит.

— Мне кажется, это очень круто — жениться на действующей чемпионке по квиддичу, — вставил Гарри свои пять кнатов.

— Будто ты мог сказать что-то другое, — насмешливо заметил Рон.

— Рон считает, что все мужчины предпочитают жён-домохозяек, — парировала Гермиона с издёвкой в голосе.

— Я этого не говорил, — живо возразил Рон, почувствовав, что дело запахло жареным.

— А конфет не будет? — поинтересовалась Виктуар, с интересом следившая за разговором из угла, в котором они с Тедди играли.

— Тонны конфет, — заверил её Гарри. — Можем организовать гонку на мини-мётлах для детей, — предложил он, подмигнув крестнику.

— Ура-а-а! — закричал тот восторженно.

— Не вижу кузенов ни моих, ни Артура, — произнесла Молли, пробежав глазами по списку гостей.

— Я их совсем плохо знаю, — ответила Джинни.

На свадьбе Билла и Флёр Гарри узнал, что у его новой семьи много родственников, ни один из которых не учился в Хогвартсе одновременно с ним. Ведь предыдущее поколение было в том же возрасте, что и Молли с Артуром, а их дети — в возрасте Билла и Чарли. Самые старшие представители нового поколения должны были вот-вот пойти в Хогвартс.

— Джордж не хотел, чтобы они приходили на его свадьбу, и мы не можем в очередной раз вычеркнуть их из списков.

Джинни заколебалась.

— Но это ещё около пятидесяти человек, — нерешительно протянула она.

— И в чём проблема? — непонимающе спросил Гарри.

— Для такого количества Лох-Несс слишком мал…

— Мы ведь уже более-менее определились, что это будет Авалон и охота за сокровищами, сказал Гарри.

— Мы покроём все дополнительные расходы, которые повлечёт их присутствие, — твердо произнесла Молли, когда поняла, что именно больше всего волновало её дочь в этом вопросе.

— Об этом не может быть и речи, — возразил Гарри. — Вы много раз приглашали меня в гости и ничего не просили взамен.

— Ты нас ничуть не стеснял, милый, — тепло улыбнулась Молли.

— И я хочу отплатить вам за доброту, поэтому самостоятельно оплачу все расходы на собственную свадьбу.

Молли хотела что-то возразить, но её перебил Джордж:

— Неудивительно, что мы жили настолько бедно, раз уж ты раздаешь деньги и без того богатым людям, мама.

— Джордж! — возмущенно воскликнула та, но Флёр не дала ей устроить скандал и громко поинтересовалась, смогут ли они посетить могилу короля Артура.

Следующие несколько часов каждый член семьи выдвигал свои идеи о том, как сделать предстоящую свадьбу незабываемым событием. Глядя на то, как быстро увеличивается список гостей, Гарри задавался вопросом, а хватит ли недели на празднование, или всё-таки стоит продлить его ещё на несколько дней.

* * *

Наступила новая неделя, и на этот раз уже Джинни пришлось в одиночестве проводить вечера на площади Гриммо. Вернувшись из отпуска, Гарри столкнулся с огромным количеством работы, которую без него, казалось, никто не выполнял. В первый же день к нему пришла Демельза с новостью о переносе экзаменов на две недели позже. Конечно, пока его не было, они самостоятельно занимались каждые вторник и четверг, но это было не то. Её взгляд буквально молил о помощи, и Гарри не смог отказать и согласился проводить занятия каждый день до самого начала экзаменов.

Теперь Гарри с уверенностью мог сказать, что в работе аврора дуэли занимают отнюдь не почётное первое место. Конечно, это не могло не радовать, поскольку доказывало, что уровень преступности значительно снизился. Из этих соображений он также гонял их по всему теоретическому материалу, что они проходили в течение этого года. Избегал он только одной темы — зельеварения, признав, что его знания в этой области оставляют желать лучшего.

В конце августа весь набор перешёл на второй курс с отличными отметками по большинству предметов. Гарри был этим безмерно горд. Окрылённая успехами Демельза даже предложила сделать их занятия постоянными, однако на этот раз Гарри проявил недюжинную твёрдость и решительно отказался. Он хотел наслаждаться вечерами со своей невестой и более плотно заняться подготовкой к свадьбе.

* * *

В конце сентября Гарри по обыкновению спустился на кухню, чтобы позавтракать перед работой, и не увидел Кричера.

— Он уже ушёл за покупками? — поинтересовался он у Миффи, которая готовила яичницу вместо пожилого эльфа.

Та, однако, выглядела весьма смущённой.

— Что-то не так? — заволновался Гарри.

— Нет-нет, — поспешно ответила эльфийка, но сделала это очень неубедительно.

Гарри встал со стула и поднялся наверх в отведённую для Кричера комнату. Внутри обнаружился Тротти, он пытался обернуть руку Кричера какой-то тряпкой.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил Гарри, заставив эльфов подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

— Ничего, хозяин, — быстро пробормотал Кричер.

Не обращая внимания на возражения, Гарри подошёл ближе и внимательно осмотрел пожилого эльфа. Его предплечье сильно распухло.

— Тротти, я запрещаю тебе мне врать. Что случилось?

— Кричер утром упал на кухне, хозяин.

— Мне не больно, — сказал пострадавший.

— Я запрещаю тебе сегодня работать, — отрезал Гарри. — Я попрошу Джинни посмотреть тебя, может, она сможет подлечить.

Та как раз спустилась на кухню и, выслушав Гарри, сразу же поднялась к Кричеру. Затем осмотрела его, но ничем помочь не смогла.

— Надо позвать Чарли, — решила она. — Я займусь им, Гарри, ты можешь идти на работу.

Вернувшись вечером домой, он застал на кухне всех трёх эльфов. Тротти и Миффи готовили ужин, а Кричер с забинтованной рукой мрачно следил за каждым их движением.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Гарри.

— Я вылечусь уже завтра.

Гарри отнёсся к этому заявлению скептически, но ничего не стал говорить и также молча ушёл в гостиную. Джинни была здесь. Подготовка к новому сезону уже началась, и она возобновила тренировки, только на этот раз в более спокойном темпе. Гарри не знал, было ли это решение её тренера для поддержания хорошей физической формы, или же Джинни сама попросила сбавить скорость и дать ей немного передохнуть.

Гарри поцеловал её и только после этого заметил:

— Чарли уже ушёл, как я понимаю.

— Да, у Кричера перелом. Чарли наложил шину и выписал несколько зелий, я уже поручила Тротти сходить за ними. Они вызывают сонливость, так что нам не придется бегать за ним по всему дому и запрещать работать.

— Хорошо, что ничего серьёзного, — с облегчением выдохнул Гарри.

— И да, и нет. Чарли мне сказал, что в таком пожилом возрасте кости у эльфов становятся очень хрупкими. Так что в будущем у него могут быть и другие травмы из-за ухудшения чувства равновесия. Мы разговаривали с Чарли наедине без Кричера, но мне кажется, он и так это всё знает, потому что с самого утра ходит мрачнее тучи.

— Должно быть, он видел такое же с другими эльфами, когда здесь их было больше.

Гарри вспомнил тот вечер, когда впервые переступил порог этого дома и увидел ряд сморщенных голов домовых эльфов, которые украшали стены над лестницей. Неудивительно, что они не хотели умирать. Это также объясняло, почему Кричер до последнего отказывался признавать, что ему нужна помощь для работы по дому.

— Что мы можем сделать?

— Чарли сказал, что принесёт зелье, укрепляющее кости, но оно не сможет остановить старость.

В воскресенье они рассказали о своих тревогах Гермионе и попросили совета.

— Министерство разрабатывает проект создания пансионата для пожилых эльфов, которые в силу возраста уже не могут работать. Если им больше некуда пойти, они могут жить в резиденции для эльфов в Хогсмиде. Это касается свободных эльфов, которые уже не могут ничем помочь, и старых работников, которые не могут найти работу. Конечно, ничто не мешает хозяевам и нанимателям оставить жить эльфов у себя и присматривать за ними до их смерти.

— Проблема не в уходе за Кричером, а в том, чтобы убедить его, что он уже на пенсии, — произнесла Джинни. — Как только снимут гипс, он тут же захочет вернуться к своим обычным обязанностям. Мы же не можем постоянно поить его зельем, чтобы он большую часть дня просто спал.

— С Кричером всегда было сложно, — с сочувствием согласилась Гермиона, — но я не знаю, чем вам помочь. Попробуйте найти ему занятие, которое не будет наносить ущерб его здоровью и займет на целый день.

— Любую работу по дому не назовёшь отдыхом, — пробурчал Гарри.

— Знаю! — воскликнула Джинни. — Мы попросим его помочь в подготовке к свадьбе. Нужно написать ещё столько приглашений, разобрать кучу счетов и таблиц, составить бюджет, придумать рассадку гостей… Это вполне займет его на несколько месяцев.

— Попроси Кричера связаться с поставщиками, которые обычно занимались приёмами Блэков, — предложила Гермиона. — Уверена, в этом он профи.

— Если Кричер будет следить за их работой, то схалтурить у них точно не получится, — согласилась Джинни.

* * *

Осень прошла под знаком подготовки к свадьбе. Ожидалось более двухсот гостей, поэтому было решено растянуть празднество на три дня — с 26 по 28 декабря.

Также было решено, что все близкие родственники будут одеты в парадные мантии от «Твилфитт и Таттинг». Они по очереди ходили туда на снятие мерок и выбор ткани. Когда наступил черед Андромеды с Тедди, та лишь горько улыбнулась.

— Не думала, что придется однажды вновь туда наведаться.

— Если для вас это проблема, то мы можем придумать что-нибудь другое, — предложил Гарри, только сейчас сообразив, какие тяжёлые воспоминания всё это может вызвать у неё.

— Я не позволю моим семейным воспоминаниям указывать мне что делать, — быстро взяла себя в руки Андромеда. — Если все там шьются, то и я смогу. Ты очень великодушен, Гарри.

— А можно мне вышить дракона? — спросил Тедди.

— Они не предусмотрены, — ответил Гарри. Он не хотел рисковать и вносить какие-либо изменения, даже самые минимальные, в одежду детей, чей дизайн был разработан лично Молли и Джинни. — Но, с другой стороны, никто не сможет вышить их лучше твоей бабушки.

Поскольку Гарри и Джинни продолжали работать в полную силу, то большую часть обязанностей по организации свадьбы взяла на себя Молли. Они, конечно, по возможности контролировали её бурную деятельность и каждый вечер собирались вместе для обсуждения самых значимых моментов.

Когда пришло время отправлять всем приглашения, Гарри узнал много удивительного о жизни своих друзей и приятелей. Как оказалось, многие из них после Хогвартса образовали пары, а некоторые преподаватели даже были женаты. До этого момента Гарри как-то не особо задумывался о таких вещах.

Наконец, список гостей был утвержден окончательно, и пришёл черёд Кричера браться за работу. Гипс его уже был снят, и сама рука прекрасно действовала. Кричер устроился в гостиной, обложившись пергаментом, перьями и сургучными печатями. Было решено составлять приглашения по всей форме с многочисленными завитушками и изысканными формулировками. Это должно было занять эльфа минимум на две недели. Затем ему предстояло проверить счета и итоговый бюджет.

Обеденный сервиз из позолоченного серебра, который до сих пор хранился в сундуке у Гарри, был торжественно изъят и представлен на суд Молли и Джинни.

— Он великолепен, — произнесла Джинни. — Жаль, что его не хватит на всех. Нужно будет посмотреть, не продается ли где что-нибудь похожее.

В конце концов, этого не понадобилось делать. Андромеда, которую Молли ввела в курс дела, сказала, что видела что-то похожее в том сейфе, который Гарри переписал на имя Тедди. Проведя его инспекцию, они нашли несколько сервизов, которые, конечно, не были такими потрясающими, но вполне могли дополнить оригинал Поттеров. С огромной гордостью Тедди согласился одолжить посуду на свадьбу своего крёстного.

* * *

Ноябрь, а за ним и декабрь пронеслись с бешеной скоростью, и Гарри с Джинни с изумлением осознали, что до Рождества оставалось всего три дня, а до их свадьбы — четыре. Конечно, всё уже было готово, но они никак не могли уложить в голове, что событие, казавшееся таким далёким несколько месяцев назад, уже стоит на пороге.

— Думаю, уже поздно менять своё мнение, — пошутил Гарри.

— Ты можешь делать, что хочешь, — пожала плечами Джинни. — В конце концов, ведь платишь именно ты.

— Но организацией занималась твоя мама, — возразил Гарри. — Я не смогу с ней так поступить.

— Значит, нам всё-таки придётся пожениться.

— Мы забыли подогнать обручальные кольца! — в панике воскликнул Гарри.

— Билл забрал их из сейфа и отнёс ювелиру, — успокоила его Джинни. — Ты не забыл про портключ для родителей Сары и Дадли?

— Нет, я оставил запрос, завтра пойду в Министерство за ним. Но я уверен, что о чём-то всё-таки забыл.

— И я, — вздохнула Джинни, — хотя многими вещами занимается Кричер, поэтому, думаю, мне так просто кажется.

— Вспомнил! — воскликнул Гарри. — Я не взял отпуск на эти дни на работе!

— Анжелина пару дней назад решила это проверить и сделала всё за тебя. Раз уж твой начальник тоже приглашён на свадьбу, то твоя подпись на заявлении ему не понадобилась.

— Если в этот знаменательный день я забуду надеть трусы, то могу быть уверенным, что в кармане Рона найдутся запасные, — рассмеялся Гарри.

— Добро пожаловать в семейство Уизли, милый, — захихикала Джинни.

* * *

С 22 по 24 декабря занимались последними приготовлениями: приводили в порядок свадебную одежду, проверяли бронирования, разбирали письма от гостей, у которых в последнюю минуту не получалось прибыть на торжество. Одно из них пришло от Аргуса Филча — Гарри и Джинни долго сомневались, приглашать ли его, но всё-таки пришли к мнению, что исключать старого завхоза из списка гостей будет неправильно, учитывая, что весь персонал Хогвартса был приглашён. В своём письме он сообщал, что, к сожалению, не сможет присутствовать на свадьбе из-за своей кошки миссис Норрис, которую он никак не сможет оставить одну на целых три дня. Гарри с Джинни выдохнули с облегчением и искренне ответили, что понимают и не обижаются.

Также они узнали, что Батшеда Бабблинг, профессор рунологии, пропустит первый день, потому что будет дежурить в Хогвартсе и присматривать за оставшимися на каникулы учениками. Джозеф Уильямсон, профессор Защиты от темных искусств, и Маргарет Белл, преподававшая маггловедение, из-за большого количества работы не смогут остаться на последний день. Катберт Бинс также отписался, что не сможет прийти. Он ссылался на почтенный возраст, но основной причиной называл невозможность отлучаться далеко от того места, где погиб. Приход Флоренца также был сопряжён с некоторыми трудностями: он не мог воспользоваться камином или аппарировать даже с кем-то из волшебников. Поэтому Хогвартс сделал запрос на создание портключа для него.

Канун Рождества прошел тихо. Если бы не дети, они бы, наверное, и вовсе забыли про него, но Вик и Тедди с нетерпением ждали прихода в полночь Санта-Клауса. Эту почётную миссию и в этот раз пришлось исполнить Чарли, поэтому дети не остались разочарованными. Следующий день каждый провёл дома в кругу семьи, набираясь сил перед предстоящими мероприятиями.

Вечером Джинни подарила Гарри последний поцелуй невесты и отправилась ночевать в Нору. Гарри тут же заблокировал камин, разрешив доступ только двум своим свидетелям, — Рону и Невиллу. Ему как-то не хотелось проснуться утром следующего дня от воплей пятерых братьев Уизли, радостно скачущих на его кровати. Он также оставил чёткие инструкции эльфам, чтобы они не поддавались ни на какие провокации его хитрых и изворотливых друзей, и несмотря ни на что не пускали в дом нежелательных гостей.

Утром Гарри проснулся от сильного, но совершенно неуместного толчка в бок. Он приоткрыл один глаз и возмущённо заныл:

— Рон, еще только шесть.

— Сегодня у тебя великий день, — бодро проговорил тот. — Так, а что Джорджа ещё нет?

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? Сегодня сюда может попасть только Невилл.

— Бедный Джордж, встал в такую рань зазря, — сочувственно произнёс Рон.

— Тебе не стыдно разбивать мне сердце накануне моей же свадьбы? — с упрёком пробурчал Гарри.

— А должно быть? — невозмутимо переспросил Рон. — Всё, или ты сейчас сам встаёшь, или я наколдую Агуаменти.

— Ты не сможешь. Я наложил на спальню чары, блокирующие любую палочковую магию.

— А это возможно? — удивился Рон.

— Конечно!

Только прекрасные рефлексы спасли Гарри от наводнения, которое неожиданно образовалось в его постели.

— Ты ужасно блефуешь.

— Но на мгновение ты даже поверил, — поддел Гарри друга.

— Месть моя будет ужасна, — пообещал тот.

— А может, лучше позавтракаем? — коварно предложил Гарри.

— Если ты думаешь, что я поведусь на еду, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Рон, — то ты очень сильно ошибаешься. Кстати, а это правда, что Миффи придумала новый рецепт яичницы-болтушки?

Туго набив желудок, Рон вспомнил о возложенных на него обязанностях и попросил Гарри показать, что именно тот собрался надевать на торжество. Кричер еще с вечера приготовил полный комплект и разложил его на кровати Тедди. Придраться оказалось не к чему: каждый предмет гардероба был идеально выглажен и сложен, в том числе нижнее белье.

— Можешь мне объяснить, зачем Джинни попросила меня захватить запасные трусы? — задумчиво поинтересовался Рон.

— Понятия не имею, — соврал Гарри, с трудом сдержав смех. — У девушек накануне свадьбы появляются совершенно дикие идеи.

— По сравнению с беременными, это ещё ерунда. Энджи съела весь наш запас конфет «Угадай мой вкус». Когда она на полном серьёзе говорит, что вкус у майонезно-шпинатной конфеты просто божественный, поневоле начинаешь задаваться вопросами. К счастью, она давно о них не вспоминала.

Когда Гарри вышел из ванной, в которой он предварительно заперся, посчитав, что помыться он сможет и без посторонней помощи, то увидел, что Невилл с парикмахером уже были на месте.

Последний, конечно, был мастером своего дела и изо всех сил старался привести шевелюру Гарри в приличный вид, однако двухсотлетнее историческое наследие в виде непричёсанных предков за долгие годы уже успело превратиться в настоящее семейное проклятие и стойко выдерживало любое магическое вмешательство. В качестве утешения и, возможно, мести его хотя бы начисто выбрили.

Друзья помогли Гарри облачиться в зелёную мантию, по краям вышитую серебряными нитями. Обувь он приобрёл специально для церемонии, но свадьба Рона преподала ему отличный урок, а потому в течение многих дней он тщательно разнашивал свою обновку, чтобы избежать адских мук непосредственно на праздновании.

— Итак, на кого я похож? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Ты правда хочешь это знать? — парировал Рон.

— Ты великолепно выглядишь, — заверил жениха Невилл. — Мантия тебя очень идет.

— Наверное, уже пора, — нервно сказал Гарри.

В планах было переместиться по каминной сети в Нору, а потом аппарировать на остров Авалон.

— Нет, не раньше, чем через двадцать минут, — покачал головой Рон. — Мне дали чёткие инструкции не выпускать тебя отсюда до определённого времени, потому что если ты увидишь Джинни перед свадьбой, то ваш брак будет проклят до седьмого колена. Слушай, а ты не думал, что проще было бы снять антиаппарационные чары?

— Я планирую жениться только один раз, Рон. Не вижу смысла снимать чары сейчас, для того чтобы потом опять накладывать. Они, знаешь ли, не из простых.

Когда Гарри уже в пятый раз спросил, не пора ли выдвигаться, Рон кивнул и предложил всем спуститься на кухню.

— Невилл, — Рон начал всем раздавать инструкции, — ты идёшь первым. Твоя задача сделать так, чтобы Гарри даже одним глазком не увидел ни мою сестру, ни её платье, букет или что-то ещё. И смотри лучше себе под ноги: Джинни любит разбрасывать свою обувь. Мы пойдем за тобой через тридцать секунд.

— Как, Мерлин тебя побери, мне опознавать туфли твоей сестры? — с лёгким раздражением и одновременно весельем в голосе спросил Невилл.

— Только она бросает их в самых неподходящих местах, — пояснил Рон. — Ладно, ты идёшь? А то мы отстаем от графика.

— Чем тебе пригрозила мать в случае, если мы опоздаем? — поинтересовался Гарри, когда Невилл ушёл.

— Не хочу тебя пугать, это слишком ужасно, — отшутился Рон. — Нет, ну правда, ты действительно хочешь, чтобы она ещё больше нервничала? Вполне достаточно того, что твоя свадьба стала событием, о котором говорят все журналисты уже на протяжении целой недели.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, — недовольно поморщился Гарри.

— Не самое удачное время для нытья, — упрекнул его Рон и внезапно остановил в самый последний момент: — Постой, я чуть было не забыл наложить на тебя отталкивающие сажу чары. Мы с тобой были в шаге от настоящей катастрофы!

Гарри шагнул в камин и вышел в гостиной Норы, где его уже поджидали Невилл, Билл, Чарли, Перси и Джордж.

— Парни! — воскликнул Гарри. — А я ждал вас у себя!

Четверо Уизли переглянулись.

— Господа, — объявил Билл, — полагаю, мы вправе требовать возмездия.

— Нет! — возмущенно отрезал Рон, который появился вслед за Гарри. — Дождитесь окончания свадьбы. Подумайте о маме!

Упоминания Молли хватило, чтобы немного остудить пыл мстителей.

— Прекрасно, — произнёс довольно Рон, хлопнув в ладоши, — все помнят, как аппарировать? Тогда первыми идут Билл, Чарли, за ними Перси и Джордж, затем я с Гарри, и замыкает Невилл. Все на месте? Вперёд.

Неотступно следуя программе, они исчезли с интервалом в несколько секунд и оказались в установленном заранее месте на берегу острова Авалон. За их спинами под ярким солнечным светом загадочно мерцала водная гладь знаменитого озера. Их встретил гром аплодисментов. Гарри это слегка сбило с толку, и он машинально сделал шаг назад, налетев на стоявшего за спиной Невилла.

— Мужайся, старина, — прошептал тот. — Джинни будет с минуты на минуту.

Гарри взял себя в руки и попытался улыбнуться, направившись мимо рядов стульев с гостями к пышно украшенному свадебному навесу. О присутствии Хагрида он узнал по его громким завываниям, полувеликан всегда очень экспрессивно проявлял свои эмоции, вот и сейчас он рыдал, зарывшись носом в гигантский платок в клетку. Ему даже удалось заглушить приветственные восклицания гостей.

Гарри дошёл до своего места и приветливо кивнул ожидавшему там магу. По желанию самого Гарри провести его церемонию был приглашен тот же волшебник, что занимался свадьбой Билла и Флёр и похоронами Дамблдора. Гарри вытянулся словно натянутая струна, по бокам от него замерли свидетели, а остальные Уизли тем временем занимали предназначенные им места.

Зазвучала музыка, заглушив людской гомон. Все гости повернули головы к центру, не желая пропустить появления невесты. С невероятно серьезными лицами вперед вышли Тедди и Виктуар, они были одеты в мантии одинакового цвета. В руках они держали по корзинке с разноцветными лепестками. Гордо вышагивая, они с таким энтузиазмом осыпали всех лепестками, что забывали о точности. Впрочем, куда бы они ни раскидывали их, они всё равно падали на красную дорожку, которая должна была привести Джинни к её будущему мужу.

Дети находились в нескольких метрах от алтаря, когда на другом конце прохода появилась Джинни. Сердце Гарри пропустило удар.


	12. Разговоры с гостями

**Хронология**

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс

Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате

31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы

Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни

 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 26 декабря 2003

Джинни неторопливым шагом ступала под восхищённые взгляды присутствующих. На ней было платье по последней моде с рукавом в три четверти и глубоким декольте. По тяжёлой белоснежной ткани серебряными нитями бежали ажурные завитки. Дополняла образ серебристая блузка, прикрывающая шею и руки.

И это было бы полной безвкусицей, если бы не огненно-рыжие локоны, волной укрывавшие её плечи. Изначально Джинни планировала собрать волосы наверх, но Гарри попросил её распустить их, и его пожелание было учтено. Причёску дополняла искусно выполненная диадема. Украшение было из сейфа Гарри. Джинни прямо заявила, что не желает ничего просить у тётушки Мюриэль, чтобы та не напоминала об этом одолжении в последующие пятьдесят лет.

Ворчливость, знаешь ли, Гарри, никуда не уходит с годами, вздыхала она.

В руках она держала пышный букет ярких цветов, чьи усики каскадом спадали до пола. Цветы для композиции были заботливо подобраны Луной, и Гарри оставалось только догадываться, из каких дальних краев они были привезены стараниями подруги.

Джинни выглядела безмятежной, пока шла к нему, но когда она приблизилась, Гарри заметил, как оживился букет под судорожным дрожанием. Они нервно улыбнулись друг другу, и Джинни встала рядом с ним, а Гермиона и Луна — позади неё.

Молодожёны встали перед магом, и когда тот начал вступительную речь, Гарри почувствовал, что его дергают за рукав. Он незаметно посмотрел на невесту, но её внимание было сосредоточено на ведущем церемонии.

Он опустил взгляд и увидел, что усик из букета Джинни вцепился в него и коварно полз к локтю. Гарри легонько дернулся, а после — с ещё большей силой, чтобы освободиться. Но побеспокоил своими движениями Джинни, она посмотрела вниз и, поняв ситуацию, аккуратно убрала любопытное растение.

— Это влюблённая антенница, считается, что приносит удачу, — прошептала она.

— Одноруким я буду безмерно счастлив, — ответил Гарри, вызвав у невесты нервный смешок.

Вне всяких сомнений, маг обращался к ним, но Гарри не разбирал ни слова, будучи озабоченным тем, что будет после. Он повторял про себя слова клятвы, потому что боялся ошибиться и испортить этот важный момент. К счастью, его страхи были напрасными, и он без запинки произнёс, что берёт женщину, стоящую рядом с ним, в законные жёны, и клянется быть с ней и в горе, и в радости, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и здравии.

Наконец, ему разрешили поцеловать невесту под радостные поздравления толпы. Из-за хищных цветов Гарри не мог приблизиться к Джинни, и новоиспечённая супруга отодвинула за спину букет, а свободной рукой притянула мужа за шею для поцелуя.

После мгновения, которое, казалось, длилось вечность и одновременно доли секунды, они отодвинулись друг от друга и повернулись лицом ко всему остальному миру. Они посмотрели на своих родственников, коллег, союзников, друзей, — все эти люди собрались сегодня, чтобы разделить с ними этот счастливый момент. И, видя большое количество приглашённых, Гарри подумал, что это и есть счастье.

Потребовалось два часа, чтобы поприветствовать, обнять и принять поздравления от двухсот приглашённых. Добрая четверть из них — супруги или сопровождающие их друзей — были совершенно незнакомы им, и Гарри отказывался их всех запоминать. Он уже умирал от голода, несмотря на плотный завтрак, когда, наконец, смог пробиться к залу, где гости уже угощались шампанским и закусками. Приёмный зал феи Морганы оказался просторным помещением с огромными окнами, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на озеро, и стенами, обшитыми позолоченными деревянными панелями. На потолке можно было увидеть фрески с эпизодами из жизни короля Артура и Мерлина в изложении волшебников.

Коктейль подходил к концу, и гости были приглашены к круглым сервированным столам. За главным столом молодожёнов уже ожидали свидетели и близкие друзья. Невеста расположила перед собой букет, усики из которого незамедлительно поползли в сторону роз, украшавших скатерть.

— Признайся, Луна, твои растения плотоядны? — спросил Гарри.

— Просто антенница очень любвеобильна, — заверил его Невилл. — А вот, например, зубастая герань может и укусить. Как думаете, если я пойду ловить букет вместе с девушками, моя репутация сильно пострадает?

— Приходи ко мне в гости, я дам тебе саженцы из моего сада, — предложила Луна. — У тебя же дома есть флоббер-черви?

— Меня больше интересуют вяжущие свойства зубастой герани, — уточнил герболог.

— Предупреди нас, прежде чем туда ходить, — заметил Рон. — Мы вышлем спасательную группу на всякий случай.

Оуэн замер как кролик перед удавом, наблюдая за решительно настроенными усиками из букета, которые намертво вцепились в декорации.

— Не хочу показаться занудой, — осторожно начал он, — но мне казалось, что без лицензии ввоз подобных штук на территорию Англии запрещён.

— У меня есть лицензия, — ответил Невилл. — Но сам ввоз редких растений требует чудовищно больших денег.

— Печально, что мы живем в стране, где необходимо разрешение, чтобы добиться успеха, — сказала Луна.

Оуэн посмотрел на Луну долгим взглядом, но ничего не ответил. Он был её однокурсником и знал, что доводы разума и предписания закона мало что значили для неё. Стоящая рядом с ней Джильда, соседка Джинни по комнате, пристально посмотрела на них, пытаясь понять, всерьёз ли они рассуждают о растениях.

— Не беспокойся. — Джинни успокаивающе положила руку на плечо подруги. — Они немного чокнутые, но не кусаются.

— Чего нельзя сказать о герани, — предупредил Гарри.

Подача первого блюда на пару минут прервала беседу. После Невилл встрепенулся, вспомнив о чём-то важном:

— Надеюсь, ты предупредил Джинни, — обратился он к Гарри.

— О чём? — не понял тот.

— Ну, Гарри, как ты мог — это же важно! — возразил Невилл, в его глазах плясали хитрые огоньки.

— Расскажи, Невилл, нам всем интересно! — ободряюще улыбнулась ему Джинни, предчувствуя смешную историю.

— Когда мы были на пятом курсе, — начал тот таинственным голосом, — Трелони предсказала, что Гарри умрёт в возрасте девяноста восьми лет в окружении своих двенадцати детей.

— К счастью, предсказания Трелони не настоящие, — рассмеялась Джинни, бросая взгляд на стол, где сидели их бывшие преподаватели.

— Тем не менее, три её предсказания сбылись, и в каждом из них говорилось обо мне, — возразил Гарри.

— О, нет! — возразила Джинни, пряча улыбку. — Двенадцать детей — это слишком много!

— Если это моя судьба, разве я могу что-то с этим поделать? — жалобно отозвался Гарри.

— Если ты будешь настаивать, я сразу же разведусь! — беспощадно заявила она.

— Что? И бросишь меня одного с двенадцатью детьми? — возмутился Гарри.

— А в предсказании уточнялось, что дюжина малышей будет от одной матери? — практично осведомился Оуэн.

— Мне всё равно, что там напредсказывала Трелони, — пробурчала Джинни, и по её грозному взгляду было ясно, что она на самом деле думает по этому поводу.

— А как насчёт приёмных детей? — предложила Гермиона серьёзным тоном.

— Отличное решение! — поспешно согласился Гарри. — Мы их усыновим сразу шестнадцатилетними, чтобы не возиться долго и не поседеть раньше времени.

— Усыновим шестерых мальчиков и столько же девочек, — продолжила Джинни. — Натренируем две команды: женскую и мужскую — Кубок лиги точно будет наш.

— Поттеры или Поттеры: какая из команд одержит победу в финале? — подражая спортивному комментатору, включился в разговор Рон. — Ожидание невыносимо. Капитаны не разговаривают друг с другом более месяца, бладжеры носятся по всему дому. Капитан Поттер заявила: «У противников нет никакой тактики». На что капитан Поттер ответил: «Она так говорит, потому что если проиграет, будет мыть посуду целый месяц».

За столом раздался громкий смех.

В ожидании перемены блюд молодожёны решили пройтись по залу, чтобы перемолвиться парой слов со всеми. Расстановка столов была тем ещё кошмаром: необходимо было проследить, чтобы гости не чувствовали себя неуютно в кругу незнакомых лиц, и в то же время чтобы за одним столом не сидели те, кто видится друг с другом ежедневно. Нужно было объединить друзей, которые давно не виделись, одновременно разделяя тех, кто на дух не переносит друг друга.

За столом, расположенным ближе всего к молодожёнам, восседали Артур и Молли. Вокруг них расположились самые почётные гости: мистер и миссис Делакур, приехавшие из Франции, министр магии, начальник Гарри — Дэйв Фосетт, президент клуба «Гарпий» с мужем и директор Хогвартса с супругой.

— Вы такая прекрасная пара! — обняла их Аполлин.

— Поттер, а что вы здесь делаете? — удивился Фосетт. — Я не видел вашего заявления об отпуске. Мне стоит полагать, вы самовольно покинули свой пост?

— Простите, я забыл, — сконфуженно признался Гарри.

— Я же тебе говорил, у него были небольшие бюрократические проблемы, — улыбнулся Кингсли.

За следующим столом сидели свойственники семьи Уизли: Грейнджеры, Джонсоны, Дадли и Сара Дурсль. Дополняли эту разношерстную компанию Арабелла Фигг и Маргарет Белл, профессор маггловедения.

— Как тебе, Дадли? — прямо спросил Гарри, переживавший, что вся эта компания окажется для кузена слишком странной.

— Очень похоже на свадьбы эм… неволшебников, — признался Дадли.

— Мы обсуждали сходства и различия наших свадебных традиций, — с радостью поведала Маргарет Белл.

Гарри благодарно ей улыбнулся.

— Как поживаете, миссис Фигг? — Гарри обратился к пожилой даме, пока миссис Джонсон выражала своё восхищение платьем Джинни. — Мы давно не виделись.

— Спасибо, Гарри, жива-здорова, как видишь. К несчастью, прошлым летом я пережила потерю мистера Тибблса.

— Вам, должно быть, пришлось тяжело, — посочувствовал Гарри, он знал, насколько она привязана к своим котам. — А другие питомцы?

— С ними всё хорошо. Снежок всё время грустит, но мы друг друга утешаем. У меня есть ещё двое непосед — брошенных бессердечными хозяевами на улице. Не перестаю удивляться бездушности некоторых людей.

Гарри, к несчастью для себя, прошёл хорошую школу жизни, рано осознав, что в некоторых домах о доброжелательности не может быть и речи.

Следующий стол собрал друзей Джинни по Хогвартсу, а также Дина, Симуса, Лаванду, Парвати и Элоизу Миджен, работавшую продавцом в магазине Рона и Джорджа.

— Мы сейчас в процессе подсчёта, сколько баллов потерял Гриффиндор по вине Гарри, — сказал Дин.

— А то, что он принёс множество баллов факультету, вы не учитываете? — возмутилась Джинни.

— Мы подведём итоги в конце, — заверила её Парвати.

— На последнем курсе я не потерял ни одного балла! — добавил Гарри.

— Я им об этом уже говорила, но никто мне не верит, — пожаловалась Викки Фробишер. — Они не хотят даже принять во внимание то, что в последний год ты ни разу не был в больничном крыле.

— Должно быть, мадам Помфри ужасно скучала, бедняжка, — сострил Дин.

Молодожёны оставили друзей с их запутанным подсчётом баллов и двинулись к столу игроков в квиддич из команды Гарри. Две девушки, сидевшие там, пользовались особым вниманием: Демельза Робинс из-за своей работы аврором и Габриэль Делакур, чьё природное обаяние покорило мужские сердца.

Немного вдалеке собрались Оливер со своими бывшими игроками, а также команда Анджелины. К ним присоединились Леа Марун и Пэтти Патерсон из Гарпий вместе со своими парнями. Оливер сопровождал Джун Тирни, которую Гарри знал со школы, так как был на одном факультете с ней. Из долгой беседы Анджелины и Джинни стало ясно, что никто не знал, какие именно отношения связывают игрока «Паддлмир Юнайтед» и его спутницу, что порождало множество сплетен.

Участники Отряда Дамблдора были размещены за двумя столами вместе с остальными «Гарпиями» и их спутниками. Гарри с любопытством посмотрел в сторону Чжоу, пришедшую со своим мужем. Чанг вышла замуж за маггла, и Гарри было любопытно, как они познакомились. Он предполагал, что выбор его бывшей девушки в пользу неволшебника был продиктован желанием сбежать из общества, принесшего ей много страданий. Но эта догадка была отброшена как несостоятельная, поскольку мужчина внешне был невероятно похож на Седрика Диггори.

Гарри улыбнулся Вэлмэй Морган, охотнице из команды Джинни. Насколько ему было известно, две девушки были лучшими подругами. Вэлмэй улыбнулась в ответ, прежде чем повернуться к соседу за столом — Джастину Финч-Флетчли, проявлявшему небывалый интерес к квиддичу.

Не менее оживлённая дискуссия велась за столом бывших членов Ордена Феникса, к которым присоединились Станислас Причард с супругой и Дженис Давенпорт. Последняя пришла не одна, её кавалером на вечер оказался не кто иной, как Пьер Беллеклэр. Также за столом сидели Андромеда Тонкс и Августа Лонгботтом.

Затем шли три стола, заполненные семейством Уизли, среди которых разместились и братья Джинни. Гарри был представлен кузенам Уизли — и каждого он заверял, что горд породниться с такой замечательной семьей.

За двумя последующими столами разговаривали профессора Хогвартса и технический персонал «Гарпий». Вильгельмина Грабли-Дёрг обсуждала тенденции современной моды с мадам Максим, а Флоренц пытался объяснить Джоуи Петруччи и его жене основы прорицаний, которым следуют кентавры. Повара не стали сажать за один стол с его любовницей, колдомедиком «Гарпий», пришедшей на свадьбу с мужем. Гарри проследил за такой рассадкой гостей, не поделившись причинами с Джинни и Молли, что было крайне сложно в виду многочисленных пересадок гостей в поисках идеального места для каждого.

Зато они посадили рядом со Слагхорном Гвеног Джонс и Виктора Крама с беременной супругой, чему профессор был очень рад. Роланда Хуч оживлённо обсуждала технику полётов с Атлантой Грубер, тренером «Гарпий». Что касается двух колдомедиков, тоже сидевших за тем же столом, то мадам Помфри и Наташа Винклер пересказывали друг другу забавные истории из их практики.

Гарри и Джинни с осторожностью подошли к следующему столу. Именно эта группа была сформирована хуже всего. Фактически, как только они решили объединить за одним столом тётушку Мюриэль и миссис Норрис, нужно было выбрать, кого принести в жертву. Выбор пал на Аберфорта, который не дал бы себя в обиду, а также на Ксенофилиуса Лавгуда и Сибиллу Трелони, живших каждый в своём собственном мире, а потому и пострадать от злословия двух фурий они вряд ли бы смогли. Сюда же были сосланы Ирма Пинс с мужем и Мундунгус Флетчер, которого было невозможно посадить за каким-либо другим столом.

Когда Гарри утверждал список, то чувствовал себя виноватым перед ним, но нигде более не нашлось места мошеннику. По увлекательной беседе Мундунгуса и профессора прорицаний Гарри убедился, что тот чувствует себя комфортно. Вне всяких сомнений, он попытается перепродать печёнку ворона или ингредиенты для настоев, способных открыть третий глаз. Как минимум, он уже предложил ящик контрабандного коньяка. Библиотекарь Хогвартса была рада познакомиться с таким эрудированным человеком, как отец Луны, и заворожённо слушала его рассказы о нарглах. А вот Аберфорт получал изощрённое удовольствие, провоцируя на едкие комментарии интенданта «Гарпий» и тётушку Мюриэль.

Когда они приблизились к столу поприветствовать гостей, Гарри почувствовал, что шаги Джинни стали неуверенными, но он напомнил, что они пережили и не такое. Набравшись храбрости, они бросились прямо в пасть к двум химерам.

— А вот и виновники торжества, — елейным голосом произнесла Мюриэль. — Дорогая, эта диадема тебе совершенно не идёт. Другое дело — диадема гоблинской работы, ты могла бы её у меня попросить. Сегодня молодые люди предпочтут выглядеть нелепо, чем спросят совета у старших.

— Считают себя самыми умными, но даже не утруждаются немного поразмыслить, — поддерживала её миссис Норрис.

— А некоторые сначала говорят, а потом думают, — ввернул Аберфорт, подмигнув Джинни.

Молодожёны вежливо улыбнулись и поспешно удалились к следующему столу.

— Надеюсь, когда-нибудь человечество простит нас за то, что мы свели их вместе, — содрогнулся Гарри.

— Считаешь, нужно обеззаразить это место на всякий случай? — добавила с сомнением Джинни.

— Думаю, что оно уже имеет естественную защиту от тёмной магии и злых существ, — заверил её Гарри.

— Всё равно надо будет сказать Анджелине, чтобы она не приближалась к ним, — сказала Джинни. — Это может плохо повлиять на будущего ребёнка. Знаешь, как пишут в маггловских сказках, подаренных Гермионой на день рождения Тедди.

Затем они подошли к столу, за которым сидели дети под присмотром Кричера, Миффи и Тротти. Тедди и Виктуар ворковали вокруг самой младшей Уизли. Гарри и Джинни пригласили на свадьбу своих эльфов, но домовики не допускали даже мысли, что могут быть гостями. И тогда Джинни предложила гениальное решение: эльфов посадили за одним столом с детьми, попросив их присмотреть за малышами. И на этих условиях эльфы согласились присутствовать на торжестве.

— Ну как, веселитесь? — поинтересовалась Джинни.

— Дя, они очень смешные! — ответила Виктуар, указывая на эльфов.

— Я — король Артур, — заявил кузен Уизли.

Чтобы занять детей на долгое время, им раздали рождественские хлопушки. И теперь картонный цилиндр из-под хлопушки украшал голову юного героя.

— Сыграешь с нами? — спросил Тедди у Гарри.

— Извини, мы ещё не закончили, но скоро вернёмся, — пообещал он крестнику.

Закончив с обходом, новобрачные, наконец, смогли вернуться к столу, где их ожидали горячие блюда.

— Никто не видел мой букет? — присаживаясь за стол, спросила Джинни.

— Должно быть, уполз куда-то выражать свои чувства, — предположила Луна.

— Уверен, те, кто его найдет, будут очень рады, — серьёзным тоном заверил их Оуэн.

Затем пришло время десерта. Гарри и Джинни направились к сладкому столу, чтобы торжественно разрезать свадебный торт.

—Речь! Речь! — скандировала молодёжь.

Гарри поднял руку, призывая к тишине:

— Не волнуйтесь, всё будет. Рон сейчас выйдет с речью.

— Хорошо, уже иду-иду, — сказал Рон, но по его голосу было видно, что выступать он не хотел. — Так, не мог бы ты попросить Гермиону отдать мне мою коллекцию карточек из-под шоколадных лягушек?

Приглашённые рассмеялись. Рон встал рядом с молодыми, повернувшись лицом к публике.

— Ну, они меня попросили — и вот я здесь. Не знаю, правда, что ещё я могу сказать нового о Гарри и Джинни, ведь из прессы вам уже всё известно. Можете не отрицать, я прекрасно знаю, что вы все подписаны на «Юные волшебники» и еженедельно слушаете радиопрограмму «Наши дорогие знаменитости».

В толпе послышались возражения, но Гарри заметил, что некоторые были немного смущены.

— Поэтому вы должны знать, что Джинни едва не сказала «да» Финбару Куигли из «Нетопорей Ньюкастла» (1), а до этого чуть не вышла замуж за Гэлвина Гаджена из «Пушек Педдл». Вы также следили за бурным романом с вратарем «Паддлмир Юнайтед». Бесполезно прятаться, Оливер, теперь ты в курсе, почему приглашён сегодня: мы с братьями хотели сказать тебе пару ласковых… мы подойдем, как только я закончу речь!

Вуд отчаянно замотал головой, но Джордж, сидевший рядом с ним, дружелюбно положил руку тому на плечо. Заметив этот жест, соседи по столу засмеялись.

— В свою очередь, Гарри был предметом восхищения знаменитой Селестины Уорлок. Думаю, если бы он все-таки не устоял, мама его простила бы — это же её любимая певица. Но в итоге Гарри не только стойко выдержал внимание дивы и разбил её сердце, но и отхватил свой котёл, полный горячей, крепкой любви.

Отсылка к культовой слащавой песне вызвала целый хор смеха, особенно в узком кругу семьи, члены которой вынуждены были слушать её каждое Рождество.

Рон невозмутимо продолжал:

— Мы с интересом следили за его нежной идиллией с Гретой Кечлав, талантливым автором книги «Заколдуй себе сыр!» Признаться, он меня немного удивил своей сомнительной дружбой с Гидеоном Крумбом из рок-группы «Ведуньи». Гарри, не знал, что волынка — твой любимый музыкальный инструмент. Джинни, надеюсь, тебе тоже нравится волынка, потому что я вам на свадьбу как раз подарил «Сюиты для волынки при лунном свете» Мусидоры Барквиз.

Среди гомона смеха послышался вскрик: зубастая герань грызла рукав миссис Броклхёрст, а любвеобильная антенница обвивала её руку. На помощь пришла профессор Спраут и отцепила растение, и теперь она рассматривала добычу с профессиональным любопытством.

Рон продолжил свои разглагольствования:

— Знаю, вы бы хотели знать о молодых больше. Например, правда ли, что Гарри обещал Джинни завтрак в постель каждое утро, как утверждает прошлый выпуск «Ведьмополитена»? Ну да, это правда. Только вот приносить завтрак вместо него будут эльфы. У меня руки чешутся донести на него моей жене за издевательства над эльфами! Вы, наверное, слышали, что однажды Гарри выиграл соревнование «Кто быстрее всех съест печёночный пирог». Ну, так вот — враки всё это! Он всегда с разгромным счётом проигрывал мне, парни по Хогвартсу подтвердят.

От столов однокурсников послышался одобряющий свист: мастерство Рона в поглощении на скорость было для них неоспоримо.

— Как вы помните, сразу после Битвы за Хогвартс Гарри предложили пост министра магии. Я читал, что Кингсли дал ему большую взятку, лишь бы он отказался. Но когда я спросил у Кингсли, он мне по секрету сказал, что дело было в точности наоборот! Гарри умолял его принять мешок галлеонов и стать министром магии вместо него. Учитывая, что у Гарри в чемодане всегда был кавардак, мы еще дёшево отделались.

Эта шутка вызвала хохот у министра и глав департаментов.

— Кстати, если в ближайшие дни вы услышите, что целый квартал в маггловском Лондоне исчез, не беспокойтесь. Гарри всего лишь построил в саду обещанную Джинни площадку для квиддича, как утверждает «Журнал Квиддич».

— Упс! — очнулся Рон. — Наверное, я не должен был этого говорить перед сотрудниками Министерства. Эй, будьте любезны, давайте притворимся, что вы ничего не слышали.

— Лишь бы Букингемский дворец не исчез, — рассмеялся Кингсли. — Это озадачит комитет по разработке объяснений для магглов.

— Слышал, Гарри? О, и, пожалуйста, Кингс-кросс не трогай — а то как мы будем отправлять детей в Хогвартс? Вернемся к нашей любимой прессе, я также вычитал, что если бы Гарри не был близорук, он бы заметил вокруг других прекрасных девушек. И это даже хорошо! Лично я всегда знал, что Гарри выбрал Джинни не за внешность. О, нет, Джинни, я не сказал, что ты некрасива! Только объясняю, что Гарри выбирал другими видами чувств. Эй! Пусть тот, кто думает, что это осязание, выйдет вперед — я поговорю с ним, как закончу. А для тех, кто ничего такого не имел в виду, я говорил о вкусе! В тот момент, когда двенадцать лет тому назад Гарри попробовал мамину стряпню, его судьба уже была предрешена.

Рон повернулся к своему шурину и соболезнующим тоном произнёс:

— Да, Гарри, знаю, ты тяжело переживал, когда я отверг твоё предложение! Хотелось бы мне надеяться, что ты всё-таки последуешь моему совету и обратишься к Чарли. Уверен, между тобой и его драконами летали бы искры. Но ты, как истинный гриффиндорец, сделал самый рискованный выбор. И всё же, надеюсь, твоя прирожденная везучесть поможет выжить с моей сестрой. Когда будет совсем невыносимо, утешай себя тем, что мамин тыквенный пирог стоит этих мучений.

Гарри сделал вид, будто уже готов вцепиться руками в волосы, чтобы не слышать весь этот бред. Послышался выкрик Чарли: «Эй, Гарри, ты должен был мне сказать об этом!» А Джинни выглядела готовой проклясть брата.

— Ну и наконец, — продолжал оратор, — всё это было сказано, чтобы доказать: не всё написанное о молодой паре — чушь. Теперь у меня появилось ощущение, что я узнал их ещё лучше. И я очень рад быть сегодня здесь и иметь возможность пожелать вам счастья и много розовощёких малышей!

Как только аплодисменты смолкли, официанты раздали тарелки с тортом. После десерта подали кофе, и слово было предоставлено Гарри:

— Дорогие друзья, надеюсь, всё было вкусно. И я бы хотел пригласить добровольцев на поиски меча короля Артура. Желающие отдохнуть приглашаются в оранжерею полюбоваться пейзажем. Остальных же попрошу разделиться на группы по десять человек; мы вам раздадим запечатанные конверты с дальнейшими указаниями, которые приведут вас к новым подсказкам и так далее, вплоть до легендарного меча. У каждой команды свой собственный маршрут. Так давайте же узнаем, кто придёт первым!

Формирование команд вызвало много волнений. Гости, которые мало с кем были знакомы, старались оказаться в одной группе со своими соседями по столу, в то время как остальные пользовались случаем и объединялись в команды с друзьями, которых давно не видели.

Вскоре группы более или менее определились. Те, кто не были заинтересованы в такого рода развлечениях, направились в оранжерею. Гарри предложил Дадли и Саре присоединиться к нему в поисках меча. Затем он пригласил Флоренца, которому подобные забавы казались бессмысленными, но Гарри надеялся, что прогулка ему понравится.

При виде приближающегося кентавра Дадли побледнел и попятился, бросая на существо взгляды, в которых смешивались и восхищение, и страх. Бывший профессор прорицаний оставался невозмутимым, он уже привык к любопытству со стороны студентов, так как кентавры редко выходили из леса.

В это время Джинни пошла искать Миффи и Тротти, по пути она забрала свой букет со шляпы профессора МакГонагалл.

— Кричер отказался нас сопровождать, я не стала настаивать, — сказала она Гарри. — Думаю, для него это слишком утомительно. И здесь такой высококлассный персонал, что он ничем не может помочь.

— Хорошо, — согласился Гарри.

По просьбе невесты к их поисковой группе присоединились четыре кузена Уизли.

В толпе Гарри был перехвачен Оуэном:

— Скажи, кто эта красотка, вон там?

Гарри посмотрел в указанную сторону.

— Блондинка? Эта Габриэль, золовка Билла Уизли. Но будь осторожен, в ней течет кровь вейл.

— Да нет же, та, что рядом с ней в голубом платье.

Гарри с трудом удержался от улыбки:

— Но ты её знаешь!

— Уверен, что нет. Её бы я не забыл.

— Она с Хаффлпаффа. Вы учились с ней на одном курсе.

— Шутишь?

— Элоиза Миджен.

Видя ошеломленное выражение лица Оуэна, Гарри не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Ты уверен? — удивленно переспросил Оуэн. — Черт, если бы я знал, я бы сел рядом. Не знаешь, есть ли у неё парень?

— Не знаю, как у неё с личной жизнью, но сюда она пришла без сопровождающего.

— Тогда сегодня она уйдет не одна, я тебе это гарантирую, — заявил Оуэн, решительным шагом направляясь к девушке.

1) Квиддичная команда из города Балликасл в Северной Ирландии


	13. Охота за сокровищами

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 26 декабря 2003

Директриса гостиничного комплекса Феи Морганы, занимавшаяся организацией праздника, раздала каждой группе конверт с загадкой внутри, которая должна была привести их к месту с новыми инструкциями.

— Если через полчаса не доберётесь до него, — уточнила она, — на этом же листе появится карта, которая благополучно доведёт вас до нужной точки.

— Следуй на север за полной луной, туда, где растёт белладонна, где все в масках собрались в круг для пиршества, — прочитала Джинни в записке.

Все поспешно склонились над картой острова, которую им раздали в самом начале.

— На север, значит, — произнес Флоренц.

Все тут же перевели взгляды на верх карты.

— Заколдованный лес? — предположила Сара.

— Тогда уж скорее Круг Шабаша, — возразил один из кузенов Джинни, чей серьёзный вид напоминал о Перси. — На него обычно собираются в полнолуние и в масках.

— Слово «круг» явно намекает на какое-то сборище, — согласился Гарри.

Все начали оглядываться по сторонам в поисках каких-либо табличек с подсказками. Они увидели, как другие группы начали расходиться в разных направлениях, и тоже двинулись в путь.

— Как прошла ваша свадьба? — поинтересовался Гарри у шедшего рядом Дадли.

— Очень хорошо. И ещё раз спасибо за новый стол в гостиной, — ответил тот с благодарностью в голосе.

— Главное, не трансфигурируй его в свинью, Сара, — пошутил Гарри, намекнув на способ, которым та доказала своему будущему мужу, что она в самом деле волшебница.

— Я стараюсь пореже использовать дома магию, — призналась та. — На случай, если в гости непредвиденно нагрянут родители Дадли.

— Ты готовишь на кухне руками? — удивлённо спросила Джинни.

— Ну-у, если Дадли сам не почистит овощи, то я берусь за волшебную палочку. Странно, конечно, но он всё реже так делает.

Трое волшебников улыбнулись, глядя на смущённого Дадли.

— Каким бы удивительным это ни казалось, но маггловские способы стирки настолько же эффективные, как и волшебные, — продолжила Сара. — Когда уж слишком сильно льёт дождь и бельё долго сохнет, я только использую лёгкие чары против влажности. И, конечно, чары для разглаживания. Гладить одежду руками слишком долго.

Одна из кузин Джинни, чья рыжая шевелюра была такой же вьющейся, как у Гермионы, робко поинтересовалась, большая ли разница между жизнью волшебника и маггла, и Сара с удовольствием принялась за краткий курс из жизни магглов.

Гарри, тем временем, присматривался к остальным; он хотел посмотреть, как они реагируют на присутствие волшебного существа, которое не было человеком. И пришёл к выводу, что все были весьма впечатлены Флоренцем. После недолгих размышлений Гарри осознал, что волшебники его поколения оказались, без сомнений, единственными, кто хоть немного контактировал с кентаврами в Хогвартсе. Это ведь только несколько лет назад Флоренц преподавал в школе, а прежде нужно было набраться смелости и отправиться в Запретный Лес, чтобы увидеть их и выжить после такой встречи.

Заметив, что никто не разговаривает с кентавром, Гарри решил показать всем пример.

— Прошло много времени с тех пор, как мы с вами виделись в последний раз, — заметил он. — Как поживаете?

— Хорошо, юный Гарри. Кентавры ведут размеренную жизнь в лесу.

— Я рад, что вы смогли вернуться к своим.

— И я этим доволен. Мы ценим вашего наставника и испытываем к нему признательность за то, что он лично поручился за нас.

Гарри вспомнил, что Шеклболт сам отправился в Запретный лес, чтобы поблагодарить кентавров за участие в Битве за Хогвартс. Гермиона же, и хотя это не попало в официальные хроники, сначала добилась принятия нескольких поправок в законе, которые пошли на пользу этим волшебным созданиям, а в конце концов и целого декрета, признавшего кентавров разумными существами. Прежде убийство кентавра расценивалось законами волшебников как браконьерство, а сейчас же — убийство разумного существа. Гарри надеялся, что ему никогда не придётся расследовать такого рода преступления.

Тем не менее, как уточняла Гермиона, кентавры не обладали такими же правами, что и волшебники. Они не могли учиться в Хогвартсе и работать в Министерстве. Впрочем, им этого и не нужно было, с сожалением добавляла она, поскольку они не хотели соваться в дела людей и, тем более, приглашать их к себе.

— Я поняла, — объясняла Гермиона Гарри, — что главной претензией кентавров к Флоренцу было то, что он раскрывал волшебникам их самые сокровенные секреты, а для них это нечто вроде религии. Ты спросишь, как ему тогда удалось вернуться в родное стадо? Всё очень просто: он смог убедить всех, что не раскрыл людям ни одной важной тайны, а всего лишь обучал их науке предсказания.

Гарри подумал, что даже если Флоренц по собственной воле и не раскрывал самых настоящих тайн предсказания, то его уроки в любом случае были намного интереснее тех, которые вела профессор Трелони.

Красота природы вытянула Гарри из собственных мыслей. Эта так называемая охота за сокровищами была всего лишь предлогом для того, чтобы насладиться красотой острова Авалон. Не только климат здесь был удивительно мягок для нынешней поры года, но и сама земля излучала ауру древней магии. Отсюда и изумительные пейзажи, и уникальная фауна с флорой: всё это восхищало и удивляло гуляющих. Миффи и Тротти, не особо привыкшие к открытой местности, с интересом осматривались и любовались пейзажами, а уши их слегка подрагивали от волнения и предвкушения.

Они прошли через цветущий яблоневый сад и издалека насладились видом полей, усыпанных асфоделями и гулявником. На перекрёстке они сверились с картой и двинулись по извилистой тропинке, пролегавшей через луг.

— Какое же оно огромное, это поле! — воскликнула Джинни.

— О да, и конца-края не видно, — кивнул один из её кузенов.

— Приятно пахнет, — одобрительно произнёс Дадли.

— Этот запах мне что-то напоминает, — Сара нахмурилась. — О нет, хоть бы я ошибалась.

Они ещё прошли немного вперёд, когда Флоренц неожиданно спросил:

— Вы видели цветы на земле?

— Очень красивые, — согласился кузен с таким же коренастым телосложением, что и Билл. — Я вроде бы вспомнил их название на мгновение, но оно от меня быстро ускользнуло.

Неожиданно Миффи посмотрела на Тротти и воскликнула:

— Кричеру не нужно было идти с нами. Ему следует отдохнуть.

Тротти уставился на неё удивлённо, но, тем не менее, согласился:

— Ты права, он слишком стар, чтобы идти с нами.

— Нужно немедленно вернуться обратно, — твёрдо произнесла Миффи и взяла брата за руку, словно собиралась силой уводить его отсюда.

— Миффи, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — взволнованно спросила Джинни. — Это не Кричер, а Тротти.

Миффи посмотрела на другого эльфа, и уши её смущённо опали.

— О, не знаю, что на меня нашло, — закричала она, закрыв лицо руками.

Кузина Джинни — та, что с рыжими веснушками на лице, — посмотрела на них озадаченно, затем осмотрелась вокруг.

— А я знаю! — воскликнула она, наконец. — Посмотрите на эти растения, они ничего вам не напоминают?

Гарри последовал взглядом за её пальцем, который указывал на нечто в траве, и с трудом сосредоточился на вопросе.

— Чихотная трава! — сообразила Сара. — Её используют в приготовлении Морочащей закваски(1).

Они взяли себя в руки и избавились от одурманивающего запаха. Не прошло и минуты, как они выбрались с поля, по которому кругами блуждали уже десять минут.

Достигнув Круга фей, они какое-то время обыскивали местность в поисках второго конверта. Наконец, один из кузенов предложил посмотреть внутри дуплистого дерева, которое стояло ровно в центре круга. Скрученный пергамент обнаружился на ветке.

Путешественники двинулись в новом направлении, следуя подсказкам, и совсем скоро наткнулись на Ксенофилиуса Лавгуда, который на коленях ползал в высокой траве.

— Вы что-то потеряли? — спросила Миффи, готовая тут же прийти на помощь.

— Совсем нет, я просто рассматривал эти странные следы, оставленные кем-то на земле. Я думаю, это был даху.

— Хм, может быть, — скептически произнёс Гарри.

Дадли, тем временем, присел на корточки, с интересом разглядывая следы неведомого существа. Он и не подозревал, что даже в магическом мире оно считалось несуществующим.

— Раз уж вы отстали от своей группы, можете присоединиться к нам, — предложил Гарри.

— С удовольствием, молодые люди.

— У вас всё хорошо?

— Ах, мне уже далеко не двадцать. К счастью, моя малышка Луна объезжает мир вместо меня и рассказывает обо всём, что там происходит. Знаете ли вы, что ей удалось обнаружить некоторые любопытные следы, которые позволят раз и навсегда доказать всем неверующим существование морщерогих кизляков? Впрочем, я не исключаю, что здесь они тоже есть. Я нашёл очень характерные отпечатки. Я снял с них копию, которую уже дома сравню с той, что обнаружил когда-то в Узбекистане.

— Очень интересно, — не удержался от комментария Гарри.

Никто из присутствующих волшебников не высказал хоть толику интереса к исследованиям эксцентричного натуралиста, который занимался поисками мифического существа. Однако один из кузенов Джинни заговорил с ним о статье, которая вышла буквально месяц назад. Она была посвящена исследованиям немецкого натуралиста, поставившего себе цель скрестить соловья и авгурея, чтобы в результате вывести новый вид птиц, способных предсказывать погоду мелодичным пением, а не угнетающим клекотом. Такими несложными ухищрениями удалось поддержать разговор ещё на некоторое время.

Наконец, они достигли второго этапа и получили подсказки для следующего направления. Отец Луны проявил чудеса эрудиции и оказал им неоценимую помощь в разгадке того, куда им следует отправляться дальше.

На повороте тропинки они встретили ещё одну группу. Они обменяли двух кузенов Уизли на Мундунгуса Флетчера. Тот сразу же намылился к Гарри, а вслед ему с мрачным видом смотрел Дэйв Фосетт, который входил в состав другой команды.

— Чёрт возьми! — проворчал Флетчер, когда его бывшая группа отошла на приличное расстояние. — Если бы я знал, что здесь будет столько авроров, ни за что бы в жизни не пришёл.

— Это ведь рождественское перемирие, — заверил его Гарри. — Никто не станет рыться в вашей голове в поисках тараканов.

Мундунгус наградил двух эльфов, которые шли позади них, подозрительным взглядом.

— Кричер остался в оранжерее, — успокоил его Гарри. — И вообще, не волнуйтесь, здесь нет никого, кто стал бы размахивать горячей сковородкой.

Мелкий мошенник внимательно посмотрел на него, словно прикидывал, насколько серьезно тот говорит, и в конце концов решил держаться от того подальше. Он подошёл поближе к Джинни, с которой особо не пересекался до этого, а потому не успел напакостничать. Чем и воспользовался, подняв тему будущего Кубка Лиги. Его интересовали её прогнозы на новый сезон.

Мистер Лавгуд поравнялся тем временем с кентавром.

— А вы, наверное, мистер Флоренц, да? — спросил он с восторгом. — Очень рад познакомиться с вами. Моя дочь много рассказывала мне о вас. Что вы думаете о любопытном соединении, которое мы сможем увидеть через шесть месяцев в доме Близнецов? Я думаю, это знак того, что Атлантида скоро откроется нам.

Они настолько увлеклись разговором об астрономии, что даже умудрились пропустить великолепное зрелище, которое разворачивалось прямо у них перед глазами. На залитой солнечным светом поляне прыгучие луковицы вытанцовывали менуэты с прыгающими поганками.

Четвёртый этап привёл их к огромной скале, нависшей над холмом. Недолгие поиски увенчались успехом, и перед путешественниками предстала поистине величественная картина: Гермиона с торжествующим видом вытянула вверх руку с длинным мечом, который только что извлекла из камня.

— Если бы король Артур был королевой, то мир бы изменился до неузнаваемости, — пошутил стоявший рядом с ней Кингсли.

Прибыла ещё одна команда, и они все вместе двинулись к гостиничному комплексу. Потихоньку подтягивались и остальные, все они собирались в оранжерее, где уже были накрыты роскошные столы. Гарри схватил с блюда аппетитную булочку и услышал, как тетушка Мюриэль рассказывала всем желающим о том, как она отбивалась от нападения смертельно ядовитых растений. Джинни ещё в самом начале рассказа убежала под предлогом того, что ей нужно было найти свой букет.

Гарри присел рядом с Роном, который болтал с Ханной Аббот.

— Как ты, чем сейчас занимаешься? — спросил он у девушки.

— Работаю с одним моим дядей, он держит ресторан в Косом переулке. Мне нравится: общаться с клиентами, делать закупки и всё такое. Я бы хотела открыть своё дело, поэтому ищу подходящее здание, которое можно было бы недорого выкупить.

— Я часто обедаю и ужинаю в Косом переулке, но ни разу тебя там не видел, — удивился Гарри.

— Я в основном занимаюсь финансами и персоналом, — пояснила Ханна. — Если ты однажды зайдешь перекусить в «Изголодавшегося Тролля», попроси позвать меня. Я с удовольствием поболтаю с тобой.

Гарри пообещал зайти как только, так сразу. Вскоре к ним присоединилась Джинни. В одной руке она держала шарообразное подрагивающее растение, в другой — вазу.

— Несчастное создание просто в шоке, — пробормотала она, поставив его в воду.

— Может, ему дать что-то более укрепляющее? Крови, например, — с насмешкой предложил Рон.

Пока Джинни объясняла брату режим питания зубастых гераней, Гарри отошёл за чашкой чая, где встретил Ли и Падму.

— Ты вы, значит, работаете в поте лица? — с улыбкой спросил он.

— О да, ты только представь: я собирался провести пятницу, валяясь на диване и совершенно ничего не делая, а вместо этого приходится трудиться не покладая рук, — Ли так широко улыбался, что уже после первого слова стало ясно, что его бурчание показушное.

Гарри и Джинни творчески подошли к решению проблемы с прессой, когда сообразили, что в списке их гостей на свадьбу уже есть журналисты, которым они и сделали соблазнительное предложение. Их работодатели получали эксклюзивные статьи и соглашались не отправлять больше никаких журналистов. Так и вышло, что Ли значился специальным корреспондентом ВРВ, а Падма — «Ежедневного Пророка». Парвати представляла «Ведьмополитен», для которого иногда писала статьи в качестве свободного журналиста, а Гвеног Джонс договорилась с Уильямом Тирни, чтобы он временно представлял интересы журнала «Выбери себе метлу». Гарри и Джинни, в свою очередь, согласились дать каждому изданию интервью.

— По-прежнему довольны своей работой? — поинтересовалась Джинни, которая тоже подошла за чаем.

— Я обожаю свою профессию, — кивнул Ли. — Но я не всегда согласен с издательской линией моего работодателя и надеюсь, что однажды мне дадут больше свободы в программах.

— Я видела, тебе дали несколько социальных проектов, — заметила Джинни, обращаясь к Падме. На свадьбе Рона и Гермионы та жаловалась, что сюжеты, которые ей дают освещать, совершенно не интересные и пресные.

— Да, ко мне приставили одну бедную девочку, вот она и забрала мои старые «кастрюли». Но мне, как и Ли, особо не развернуться. Кстати, должна вас предупредить. Моя статья о вашей свадьбе может видоизмениться, когда пройдет через руки главного редактора.

— Да ладно, на тебя мы не будем в обиде, — пообещал Гарри. — Нам главное, что не пришлось приглашать на свадьбу тех, кого мы не хотим видеть.

— Имеешь в виду Риту Скитер? — предположила Падма. — Она серьезно на тебя злится. Я как-то на прошлой неделе встретила её в коридорах издательства, так она под предлогом совершенно конфиденциальных сведений понарассказывала о тебе всяких ужасов. Не переживай, я их уже все забыла, — быстро добавила она, заметив, как помрачнел и нахмурился Гарри.

Тот подумал, что соглашение, заключенное между его начальником и журналисткой, имело один существенный недостаток: эта дрянь не могла распространять о нём идиотские слухи только от своего имени, а вот подбить кого-нибудь из своих коллег донести до общественности свои досужие вымыслы — запросто. Но, с другой стороны, ни одно из её обвинений, которыми она бросалась во время их последнего противостояния, — о его внебрачном ребёнке и его сомнительных отношениях с Дамблдором, — так и не были опубликованы, насколько ему было известно. Неужели эта сплетница решила приберечь свою клевету до лучших времен? Или же она просто не нашла настолько же недоброжелательного журналиста, как она сама, который согласился бы подписаться под этой чушью?

* * *

К восьми часам в главном зале были снова накрыты столы. Однако на этот раз не было предусмотрено никакого плана рассадки гостей, чтобы дать всем возможность сидеть и общаться с теми, с кем они сами пожелали. Гарри с удовольствием отметил, что многие приглашённые, которые утром не были даже знакомы, сейчас вовсю разговаривали друг с другом и выглядели вполне довольными. С лёгкой усмешкой он наблюдал за тем, как Оуэн что-то оживлённо втолковывал Элоизе Миджен, а та внимательно слушала его. Он не особо удивился, заметив, что Чарли сел рядом с Гвеног Джонс, он уже давно ею интересовался. А Джильда, соседка Джинни по комнате, по обыкновению была окружена сразу несколькими галантными кавалерами. Какое же разочарование их ожидало уже завтра, когда прибудет её жених. Сегодня у него никак не получалось прийти из-за сильной занятости на работе.

Как только тарелки наполнились различными закусками, заиграл оркестр. Танцы начались до смены вторых блюд, поскольку Гарри и Джинни посчитали, что два плотных приема пищи за один день будет как-то слишком.

Гарри категорически отказался танцевать со своей новоиспечённой женой классический свадебный вальс, он до сих пор чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке в подобных упражнениях. Поэтому было решено устроить групповой танец, для которого можно было бы легко заучить нехитрые движения. Именно Гарри, Джордж, Рон, Джинни, Элоиза, Гермиона и открыли первую часть танца, которую они все прилежно разучивали весь последний месяц, а потом уже к ним присоединились самые смелые гости.

Добровольцы взялись за руки и стали в круг, при этом мужчины и женщины чередовались. Следуя зажигательному музыкальному ритму оркестра, они начали одновременно приближаться к центру круга, а потом также бодро отступали назад. Затем женщины делали три шага влево, а их кавалеры — вправо, чтобы затем оказаться за их спинами и поменяться таким образом местами. У каждого должен был появиться новый партнер, и всё начиналось заново по кругу.

Гарри начал по правую руку с Джинни, затем её сменила миссис Уизли, мадам Делакур, профессор МакГонагалл, Олимпия Максим, Августа Лонгботтом, Сьюзан Боунс, Вэлмэй Морган и наконец мадам Пинс.

Затем последовал другой танец, схожий с первым, только чуточку сложнее. Теперь нужно было вращать партнёршу вокруг своей оси. Никто не смог сдержать смеха, когда профессор Флитвик оказался в паре с мадам Максим. Не переставая смеяться, они сымпровизировали и сделали несколько новых движений, которые оказались весьма удачными, учитывая их разницу в росте.

Когда на столах появились новые блюда, заиграли первые ноты вальса. Ободрённые коллективными танцами, многие из гостей остались на танцевальной площадке, и лишь небольшая часть устремилась к угощениям. Дедалус Дингл кружил в танце Леа Марун из «Гарпий», Чжоу Чанг танцевала со Стерджисом Подмором, Пьер Бэллеклэр с Молли Уизли, Джозеф Уильямсон с Габриэль Делакур, Дадли с Демельзой Робинс. Гарри же решил не позориться, тем более что Джинни танцевала сейчас с отцом.

Поэтому он встал в очередь за угощениями. Внимание его привлёк чей-то громкий смех неподалёку. Один из официантов одной рукой держал тарелку с едой, а другой пытался стряхнуть с плеча доставучее растение. Гарри поспешил на помощь и аккуратно снял виновника всеобщего веселья. Он перехватил его поудобнее, устроив в руках так, чтобы герань не укусила ненароком, взял тарелку с едой и взглядом поискал свободное местечко за столами.

Оно нашлось возле скучавшей Анжелины. Та с завистью и тоской смотрела на танцевальную площадку, рука её покоилась на восьмимесячном животе.

— Ты как? — поинтересовался Гарри. — Жаль, что выбранная нами дата оказалась такой неудачной для тебя.

— По крайней мере, я могу наслаждаться происходящим, — ответила будущая мать, пытаясь держаться на позитиве. — Посмотри на танцующих Билла и Виктуар. Они такие милые.

Гарри улыбнулся, глядя на то, в каком бешеном темпе они кружились в танце.

— Хочешь, принесу тебе чего-нибудь вкусного? — предложил он, заметив, что Анжелина сидела с пустыми руками.

— Спасибо, не нужно. Мама уже пошла. Вот, она уже возвращается.

Миссис Джонсон и вправду шла к ним с двумя тарелками. Она села рядом с дочерью и сказала Гарри:

— Какой прекрасный вечер, я в восторге, — с энтузиазмом похвалила она и неоожиданно возмущённым голосом воскликнула: — Эй! Что это такое?

Один особо настырный усик попытался украсть салатный лист с её тарелки с жареной телятиной.

— Это букет невесты, — объяснил Гарри, в очередной раз хватая зелёное несчастье.

Он положил его в центр стола и поделился собственным салатным листом, чтобы успокоить растение.

— Это Джордж придумал? — уточнила Анжелина, резонно рассудив, что подобные выходки вполне были в духе её мужа.

— Нет, Луна.

— Ах да, Лавгуд. А ты знаешь, мам, что её отец — главный редактор «Придиры»?

— Нет, но тогда всё понятно, — заметила миссис Джонсон, с ужасом глядя на то, как герань поедает салатный лист.

— Никак ты уже умудрился потерять жену, Гарри? — поинтересовался только что подошедший Джордж.

— Я временно одолжил её отцу. И вот, пока жду, решил поболтать с твоей супругой.

— Слушай, хотел у тебя спросить. Это случайно не твой коллега кадрит Элоизу?

— Да, Оуэн. А что, какие-то проблемы?

— Он хотя бы серьёзный кандидат?

— Он хороший напарник, — осторожно сказал Гарри.

— Хороший или нет, но в его же интересах вести себя с ней поприличней.

Гарри промолчал в ответ, решив, что силы у Джорджа и Оуэна приблизительно равны.

Через четверть часа, опустошив тарелки, гости вернулись на танцпол. Профессиональные танцоры, облачённые в традиционные шотландские костюмы, заняли свои места и в бешеном ритме начали исполнять петронеллу. Одобрительные крики и гром аплодисментов стал им наградой. Следом грянули первые движения из «Dashing White Sergeant», и особо бойкие танцоры тянули в свои ряды всех, кто знал хотя бы несколько па. Гости с удовольствием присоединялись к танцующим.

Наконец, настал черёд для традиционной джиги. Некоторые даже ничуть не постеснялись и трансфигурировали свою одежду в нечто, напоминавшее килт и шотландку собственного клана. К следующей перемене блюд лица всех гостей налились румянцем, многие с трудом переводили дыхание и выглядели донельзя уставшими, но при этом невероятно довольными. Все улыбались и смеялись.

Гарри отыскал Джинни. Вскоре к ним присоединились Вэлмэй и Джастин Финч-Флетчли.

— Всё хорошо? — поинтересовалась у них Джинни.

— О да-а, давно я так не отрывалась, — сияя улыбкой, ответила Вэлмэй. — Потрясная идея с этими групповыми танцами!

Гарри так и представил её подпирающей стенку на каких-нибудь более традиционных мероприятиях. Он наклонился к девушке и тихо признался:

— Я — полный профан в танцах тет-а-тет. А вот такие, которым учишься по ходу вместе с десятком других людей, стали для меня идеальным выходом. Иначе пришлось бы весь вечер тоскливо смотреть на то, как моя жена танцует с кем угодно, но только не со мной.

— Она и так танцует со всеми, — возразил Джастин.

— С известными женщинами всегда так, — с кажущейся грустью в голосе согласился Гарри. — Но я, по крайней мере, тоже принял участие во всем этом. В отличие от моего первого бала.

— Уж если Парвати тогда простила тебя за то, как ты с ней обошёлся, значит, она очень даже милая девушка, — заметила Джинни.

— Уверен, она провела вечер намного лучше, чем я. Она-то в конце концов поняла, какой из меня паршивый танцор, и ушла танцевать с другими.

— Это уж точно, худший вечер был у Рона, — вспомнила Джинни. — Хотя, конечно, могло быть и хуже. Всего и понадобилось десять лет, чтобы он мог относительно спокойно смотреть на то, как Гермиона танцует с Виктором. И при этом не кидался на него с кулаками.

Они посмотрели на танцпол, где Гермиона действительно танцевала с болгарским игроком в квиддич. Рон был неподалеку и шутил о чём-то в компании с Чарли и Гвеног.

— А ты? Хорошо тогда провела вечер? — спросил Гарри у жены.

— Да, вполне, хотя Невилл, конечно, тоже не выдающийся танцор. Но зато он симпатичный, и с ним можно было о многом поболтать, — довольно произнесла та. — Я рада, что он меня пригласил.

— Ох уж эти приглашения, просто кошмар, — припомнил Гарри. — Девочки тогда только о них и говорили.

— У тебя об этом остались плохие воспоминания, потому что ты тогда наступил на грабли, — милосердно напомнила ему Джинни.

— Я пошел с Ханной, — поделился воспоминаниями Джастин. — Как сейчас помню, весь вечер играли «Ведуньи».

Гарри с Джинни обменялись загадочными улыбками. Они решили сделать друзьям сюрприз и договорились с группой, чтобы они выступили в конце вечера.

После перерыва танцоры вернулись с демонстрацией валлийских танцев. Когда они начали приглашать на танцпол желающих, Гвеног Джонс была первой, кто устремился вперёд. Ей не терпелось показать себя. Впрочем, желающих оказалось действительно много; почти все захотели научиться основным движениям.

Гарри сосредоточился на том, чтобы не запутаться в ногах, когда стоявший перед ним Невилл оступился и упал, потянув за собой свою партнершу Ханну Аббот. Та упала на спину, а сверху на неё приземлился Невилл. На этом участке тут же прекратились все танцы, поскольку всех гостей так рассмешило это забавное падение, что они физически были не способны выполнять требуемые движения.

Виктор Крам и Джозеф Уильямсон, наконец, помогли незадачливому танцору подняться, а на помощь Ханне тут же подлетели Джинни и Йорданка. Сама Ханна так же радостно хохотала, хотя периодически и тёрла ушибленный локоть.

— Извини, — смущённо пробормотал Невилл и неловко потянулся к девушке, желая помочь ей отряхнуться от пыли.

Однако Джинни ловко перехватила руку Невилла, пока тот не наделал ещё больших бед, и достала волшебную палочку. Пара взмахов — и тёмно-синяя бархатная ткань засияла первозданной красотой и чистотой.

Перед подачей десерта танцоры сорвали громогласные аплодисменты от гостей, раскланялись, поблагодарили за теплый прием и окончательно ушли. Оркестр тем временем заиграл спокойные мелодии, и на танцпол вышли самые пожилые гости. Гарри с лёгким удивлением посмотрел на Дженис, танцевавшую со своим кавалером Пьерром Беллеклэром. Он и подумать не мог, что его напарница по аврорским делам может быть такой грациозной и женственной.

С тарелкой нежнейшего печенья Гарри присел рядом с профессором МакГонагалл и Августой Лонгботтом. К этому времени все матери выскользнули с празднества, чтобы уложить спать своих чад. Детям тоже не приходилось скучать весь вечер: они с радостью танцевали со всеми, выполняя на свой лад показываемые движения, или же проводили время с нянями, специально нанятыми для подобных случаев. Перед тем как отправиться в отдельную комнату, где под бдительным контролем им предстояло ждать родителей, Тедди и Виктуар подошли к Гарри пожелать спокойной ночи.

— Хорошо повеселились сегодня? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— О да! Да! А можно ещё и завтра?

— Конечно! Можно до самого воскресенья!

— Ура-а-а-а! — радостно закричали те в один голос.

Они поцеловали всех знакомых на прощание, но несмотря на все протесты и жалобы, всё-таки позволили Андромеде и Флёр увести себя. Гарри сильно сомневался, что после такого насыщенного дня они смогут быстро уснуть.

На столах появились кофе и ликеры, кто-то затянул первые аккорды мрачной и унылой песни. Гарри тут же опознал и песню, и самих исполнителей. Это были Аберфорт Дамблдор и Мундунгус Флетчер, со стаканами в руках они пели песню о герое Одо. Гарри мимоходом подумал, а поют ли эту песню трезвые люди, или она — удел лишь пьяных? К ним быстро присоединились и остальные гости: Артур Уизли, Слагхорн, Хагрид, муж мадам Пинс, профессор Флитвик — он пел на октаву выше остальных, — все братья Уизли, их многочисленные кузены и кузины, Кингсли Шеклболт и Гвеног Джонс, у которой оказался мелодичный контральто. К середине песни их голоса полностью заглушили гул разговора, и даже оркестр замолчал, хотя это всё равно не мешало многим петь особенно фальшиво.

Гарри заметил, что даже те, кто не присоединился к общему пению, восприняли происходящее как данность. Они безропотно прекратили свои разговоры и танцы и ожидали окончания исполнения баллады. Он настолько восхитился всеобщим единением, что пообещал себе выучить однажды слова, чтобы не выглядеть вороной во время будущих празднеств.

Бальные танцы возобновились, и совсем скоро под одобрительные крики молодёжи на сцену поднялись «Ведуньи». Менее стойкие гости уже покинули праздник, отправившись спать, но большая часть все же осталась и была вознаграждена за терпение. Воодушевлённые гости хлынули на танцпол. Танцы были в самом разгаре, когда Гарри удалось выцепить свою новоиспёченную жену.

— Самое время нам с тобой ускользнуть, как думаешь?

— Устал? — улыбнулась Джинни.

— Твой брат разбудил меня сегодня в шесть утра. Надеюсь, у тебя есть идеи, как стереть этот кошмарный ужас из моей памяти.

— Без пяти минут женат, а уже такой тиран! — шутливо пожаловалась Джинни.

— Уже слишком поздно пытаться от меня отделаться. Теперь-то я могу показать свою истинную сущность.

— Ты имеешь в виду без мантии? — с надеждой в голосе уточнила Джинни.

— Отличная идея!

Держась за руки, они направились к выходу.

— И куда это вы собрались? — поинтересовался Джордж, когда они проходили мимо него.

— Просто хотим подышать воздухом, — отмахнулась Джинни.

— Как же, — ничуть не поверил Джордж.

И силой увёл их на танцпол. Там их перехватил Рон, быстро переговорил о чём-то с группой и взял слово:

— Словно воры в ночи, Джинни и Гарри только что пытались от нас скрыться. Но так дело не пойдет!

Хиткот Барбари подчеркнул его слова ритм-гитарным аккордом. Рон поблагодарил его кивком и продолжил:

— Гарри, прежде, чем уходить с Джинни и занимать вещами, которые я себе даже представлять не хочу, ты должен доказать, что заслуживаешь её.

Он поднял палочку и осыпал голову Гарри порошком мгновенной тьмы, полностью заблокировав тем самым его поле зрения. Сам Гарри боялся, что будет хуже. То тут, то там вокруг него раздавались шепотки, ощущались движения. Наконец, Рон объяснил, что от него требуется:

— Перед тобой шесть девушек, среди которых ты должен опознать Джинни. Не ошибайся, ведь тебе придётся поцеловать ту, которую ты выберешь.

Гарри схватился за голову под довольными смешками гостей. Музыканты заиграли тревожную мелодию, подчеркнувшую напряжённую обстановку. Гарри поднял руки перед собой и сделал шаг вперёд. И быстро врезался в хихикающую девушку. Джинни смеялась совершенно не так, поэтому он обошёл её стороной.

Оказавшись перед следующей, он слегка растерялся, поскольку та не издала ни единого звука. Гарри поднял руки перед её лицом. Нос, рот, распущенные длинные волосы — ничего, что выдало бы её личность. Он спустился чуть ниже, но не настолько, чтобы ощупывать грудь незнакомки, понадеявшись определить ткань платья. Но братья Уизли предусмотрели такую возможность и накинули на девушек одинаковые мантии. Тогда Гарри положил руку на плечо девушки и почти сразу же понял, что та была существенно ниже Джинни. Он отошёл к следующей.

По телосложению и росту эта девушка вполне подходила. Но ошибиться было нельзя: Гарри совершенно не хотел целовать незнакомую девушку прилюдно при всех своих друзьях и знакомых, и что хуже всего — при Джинни. Он вспомнил, что у Джинни за левым ухом была родинка. Впервые он нащупал её, когда взял лицо тогда ещё невесты в ладони и поцеловал. Исследовав нужное место, Гарри обнаружил лишь гладкую кожу. И сразу отступил к следующей.

Едва сделав шаг к ней, по аромату духов он сразу же понял, что нашёл. На всякий случай решил убедиться и найти родинку. Гарри ощутил, как девушка вздрогнула, когда его пальцы прикоснулись к её коже, и не стал ждать, пока рассеется эффект от колдовского порошка. Гарри поцеловал Джинни. Он услышал лёгкий счастливый смешок и громкие восклицания гостей, которые не оставляли никаких сомнений в правильности его выбора. Кто-то произнёс отменяющее заклинание, и к Гарри вернулось зрение.

Едва не лопаясь от гордости, Гарри обнял жену и бурно поцеловал её под громогласные аплодисменты всех присутствовавших. «Ведуньи» также вдарили по инструментам, ознаменовав тем самым окончание мини-представления. Однако затем настал черёд Джинни. Гарри вместе с другими пятью парнями одного роста выстроились в круг. На них накинули одинаковые мантии и надели шляпы, полностью закрывшие лицо. Джинни дали шесть мячей.

— Бросаешь им мячи, — давал указания Рон. — Каждый из них будет пытаться их словить, а ты поцелуешь того, кто словит больше. И только потом они снимут шляпы.

Гарри попытался кивнуть жене, чтобы она бросала ему мячи, однако остальные парни сделали так же. Джинни бросила мяч одному из его конкурентов. Тот поймал его с такой неуклюжестью, что Джинни сразу же поняла свою ошибку и выбрала другую жертву. Она бросила мяч соседу Гарри, но тот двигался так неловко, что Гарри не составило труда перехватить мяч на полпути.

Джинни заметила его решимость, но не могла вычислить мужа только по этому признаку. Она потеряла интерес к парню, который поймал мяч только у собственного носа. «Счастье, что она считает меня лучшим, чем он!», — подумалось Гарри. Третий мяч он, к сожалению, упустил, потому что двое других участников смогли повалить его на пол. Один из них поймал мяч и, видимо, смог убедить Джинни, что она на верном пути, поэтому она повернулась к нему.

Дело становилось серьезней: у одного из парней было два очка, тогда как у самого Гарри лишь одно. Гарри пристроился к тому, кто сейчас вёл в счёте, и смог оттолкнуть его от мяча и перехватить его.

Рон прервал игру:

— У нас пока ничья: два против двух. Красная и жёлтая мантии. Попрошу остальных выйти из игры. И да продолжится матч!

Проигравшие ушли, но шляп не сняли, оставив Джинни гадать, остался ли в игре её муж. Она, видно, оставила всякие попытки определить, кто из двух оставшихся кто, и поэтому просто бросила мяч между ними. В момент, когда мяч оказался в воздухе, Гарри получил удар локтем под дых и был настолько выбит из колеи этим нечестным приёмом, что упустил его.

Он мрачно смотрел, как Джинни, подбадриваемая братьями, подходит к победителю и собирается того поцеловать. Она, должно быть, почувствовала, что перед ней не Гарри, потому что поцелуй её был очень коротким. Оуэн торжествующе снял шляпу и поприветствовал гостей, разразившихся хохотом, когда те узнали его.

— Предатель, — пробурчал Гарри, возвратив ему удар локтем под дых.

— Ловец из тебя никудышный, — рисовался невероятно довольный собой Оуэн.

— Слизеринец! — выпалила Джинни.

— И горд им быть, — подтвердил тот.

— Дамы и господа, — заключил Рон, — полагаю, молодожёнам есть, что сказать друг другу, поэтому предлагаю отпустить их. Давайте же проводим их песней!

«Ведуньи» запели известную и самую любимую песню Молли. Именно под неё молодожёны и покинули зал, а вслед им дрожащими голосами неслось специально затянутое пение известных строчек:

«О, приди, помешай мое варево,  
И, если все сделаешь правильно,  
Ты получишь котёл,  
Полный крепкой, горячей любви».

1) прим. пер: зелье, вызывающее в пьющем чувство замешательства


	14. Квиддич и крокет

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 27 декабря 2003 — 12 января 2004

Утром Гарри проснулся рано и никак не мог заснуть. Чтобы случайно не разбудить Джинни, ворочаясь с боку на бок, он встал с постели, быстро оделся и вышел из номера на балкон, с которого открывался прекрасный вид на озеро Авалон. В этот ранний час водная гладь была укрыта волшебным туманом из легенд. Хлопчатая дымка лениво плыла в тусклом свете зари, и Гарри, загипнотизированный этим явлением, заворожённо созерцал его, совершенно потеряв счёт времени. Вдруг скрипнула дверь, и этажом выше послышались неровные шаги. Гарри узнал тяжёлую поступь Виктора Крама. В голове мелькнула одна мысль, и он бегом спустился в главный зал комплекса, где располагались камины.

Гарри вернулся спустя десять минут с тем, что искал. Поднялся по деревянной лестнице на третий этаж, где располагалась комната Крама. Тот, как и Гарри несколько минут назад, любовался озёрным пейзажем.

— Привет, — окликнул он Виктора, обозначив своё присутствие.

Виктор с улыбкой обернулся и удивлённо поднял бровь, увидев, что Гарри держал в руках.

— Я же обещал тебе дуэль ловцов: только ты и я.

Он протянул ему метлу Рона, которую забрал из «Норы», и оседлал свою. Осторожно, чтобы не задеть балкон над головами, они поднялись вверх, перелетели через перила и направились в сторону большой лужайки неподалёку от гостиничного комплекса, разогреваясь перед игрой. Через десять минут Гарри выпустил снитч, и ловцы ринулись в погоню.

На первом круге они присматривались и оценивали друг друга. Гарри был менее подготовлен, но и у Виктора не было сильных преимуществ: он летал на незнакомой метле, настроенной на игрока крупнее него, и это выравнивало их шансы. В конце концов, Гарри даже удалось обойти Виктора, который в течение всего полёта полностью полагался на свои инстинкты. Метла плохо подходила Краму, он не мог закладывать виражи, к которым привык, из-за чего и упустил снитч.

По брошенному вслед взгляду Виктора Гарри понял: следующая партия будет без поблажек. Разогревшись после первого тура, они начали игру всерьёз, подрезая друг друга и совершая отвлекающие манёвры. Каждый использовал все известные ему хитрости, пытаясь запугать, резко бросаясь вниз и в последний момент выравнивая метлу. И Гарри уже думал, что победил. Он почти коснулся кончиками пальцев снитча, когда внезапно появившаяся из ниоткуда ладонь Виктора сомкнулась на золотистом мяче. Раздосадованный тем, что не заметил его, Гарри чертыхнулся и получил в ответ насмешливую улыбку Виктора.

Гарри понимал, что шансов взять реванш в последнем туре у него никаких, но он всё равно достойно играл. По крайней мере, он не собирался облегчать задачу сопернику. Виктору потребовалось несколько долгих минут и один дерзкий манёвр, чтобы схватить снитч.

Завершившуюся дуэль встретил гром аплодисментов. Пока Гарри и Виктор летали, понаблюдать за игрой из оранжереи вышли около тридцати гостей. Ловцы спикировали к земле, присоединившись к друзьям.

— О, это ты, Виктор! — удивился Джордж. — А я-то думал, это наши молодые резвятся. Ауч! — воскликнул он, получив подзатыльник от сестры, стоявшей ступенькой выше.

Они все вместе вернулись в оранжерею завтракать. Виктор и Йорданка сели рядом с молодожёнами, и два ловца живо принялись обсуждать Кубок мира. Флёр, сидевшей с ними за одним столом, было приятно слышать их похвалы уровня организации и прекрасного выбора места французского комитета.

Оуэн прошёл мимо их стола, чтобы вернуть Джинни букет невесты.

— Он чуть было не упал в яичницу-болтушку, — объяснил он, пытаясь высвободиться из страстных объятий усиков. — Думаю, пора его кормить.

— Может, он любит овсяные хлопья? — предположил Гарри.

К сожалению, он ошибся. Осторожно ощупав беловатую смесь напряжённым усиком, растение испуганно сжалось, поспешно втянув в себя усики. Однако Йорданке удалось его успокоить, задобрив имбирным бисквитом.

После завтрака всех пригласили на театральную постановку по мотивам артуровских легенд. Взрослые и дети, разместившись на стульях, позаимствованных из приёмного зала комплекса, были очарованы игрой актёров и магическими эффектами, быстро сменявшими декорации. Тедди попросился на колени к Гарри, а Виктуар, подражая ему — к Джинни. Молодожёны улыбнулись, отметив, как дети были впечатлены зрелищем: разинув рот в восхищении, они наблюдали за приключениями Мерлина, Владычицы озера, короля Артура и их спутников.

По окончании спектакля были поданы холодные блюда на обед, и все вышли на лужайку. Погода стояла необычайно тёплая. Гости играли в различные игры: магический крокет, плюй-камни, крылатый фрисби. Был представлен даже маггловский футбол под руководством Рона. Квиддич же умышленно исключили из списка занятий ввиду большого количества профессиональных игроков, в том числе являвшихся друг другу соперниками. Только детям было разрешено гонять на детских мётлах. Мадам Хуч вызвалась помочь в организации детского турнира, и Гарри подумал, что она таким образом делает заметки на потенциальных чемпионов. Также в их распоряжении были пони, шары и взрывающиеся карточные игры.

Гарри с удивлением отметил, что профессор МакГонагалл блестяще играла в крокет и что её удар молотком был не из лёгких. Он был рад оказаться с ней в одной команде. В основном они играли против Августы Лонгботтом, которая тоже неплохо справлялась. Гарри чётко видел, как бабушка Невилла украдкой толкнула ногой один из шаров профессора трансфигурации, но так как та тоже не гнушалась коварных приёмов, Гарри не сдал Августу.

По окончании ожесточённой партии, несмотря на отсутствие опыта у юного аврора, победила команда Минервы и Гарри, сразу за которой следовал по результатам тандем Августы и Андромеды.

Футбол пользовался огромным успехом. Игроки сформировали три команды, что позволило организовать мини-чемпионат. Дадли был назначен капитаном «синих». Он набрал себе в команду хороших игроков, в том числе профессора Флитвика, который мог проскользнуть незамеченным между ног соперника и перехватить пас. Однако, поскольку игроки ударяли по мячу в опасной близости от низенького профессора, тот иногда оказывался подброшенным в воздух вместе с мячом. Что же касается Флоренца, тот оказался превосходным вратарём.

Оливер Вуд, защищавший ворота «зелёных», возмущался тем, что у кентавра было несправедливое преимущество — две дополнительные ноги. Рон, командир «жёлтых», в ответ заметил, что Оливер был профессиональным спортсменом и что если и исключать всех, у кого есть какое-либо превосходство над остальными, то Флоренц выйдет из игры далеко не в числе первых. Джун Тирни, подруга возмущённого вратаря, которая играла на позиции крайнего нападающего, поставила точку в споре, отвесив подзатыльник своему другу и потащив его за мантию к воротам.

Молчаливым согласием они решили не назначать судью, а потому встречи на поле происходили в настоящем хаосе. Ли, наблюдавший за действом, поделился впечатлениями с Аберфортом, сидевшим рядом:

— В конце концов, футбол не так уж и сложен, всё это немного похоже на битву троллей!

— Мне это напоминает один матч в Хогвартсе, — ответил старик. — О, кажется, это были девяностые, тогда я ещё был студентом. Некий Клоггс предложил сыграть в квиддич без правил. Все возможные удары были разрешены, ограничивалось только применение магии. Снитча не было, потому что было принято решение, что матч закончится, когда ни один игрок не сможет продолжать игру.

— Должно быть, это было то ещё зрелище! — воскликнул Ли.

— Ну, скучно точно не было, — признался Аберфорт. — Клоггс посчитал хитроумным носиться наперевес с копьём одного из замковых рыцарских доспехов, и сбрасывать им с мётел своих соперников.

— И он выиграл? — предугадала Чжоу Чанг, подсевшая ближе к ним, чтобы послушать.

— В пылу игры он не заметил, что приблизилась гроза. И партия закончилась для него молниеносно — в буквальном смысле.

— Как, вы сказали, его звали? — спросил Ли. — Клоггс? Как Эдгара Клоггса, призрака квиддичного поля Хогвартса?

— А, так он до сих пор там? Тот ещё фантазёр, но парень хороший, согласитесь.

Гости провели счастливые послеполуденные часы за разными занятиями: прятки, музыкальные стулья, шахматы и, конечно же, разговоры. Несмотря на соперничество в крокете, Минерва МакГонагалл и Августа Лонгботтом дружелюбно переговаривались, как и полагалось старым друзьям. Андромеда, чья жизнь долгое время была весьма уединённой, знакомилась с бывшими коллегами дочери. Кроме того, Гарри заметил, что бывшие студенты Хогвартса теперь непринуждённо разговаривали с профессорами и остальными представителями старшего поколения.

После ужина Рон с Джорджем представили сногсшибательный пиротехнический спектакль.

Фантастический фейерверк «Фокус-покус» значительно продвинулся в техническом плане с момента его первого испытания — иными словами, с тех пор, как Гарри учился на пятом курсе. Тогда искры взрывались с необычайной силой и появлялись короткие фразы. Теперь Рон и Джордж усовершенствовали технологию и создали целые тематические серии: спортивные ободряющие плакаты, поздравления с днём рождения, с успешной сдачей экзаменов или с выпускным. К свадьбе Рона и Гермионы были разработаны первые рисунки. В последующие месяцы изобретатели продолжили работать в этом направлении, и теперь можно было увидеть на полках магазина пиротехнические серии, рассказывающие целые истории стилизованными взрывающимися картинками. Историей, представленной этим вечером, была «Битва за Хогвартс».

Всё началось с объёмной модели замка, который все узнали с первого взгляда. Следом в небе загорелась метка Пожирателей смерти — как показатель того, что замок находился под властью Волдеморта. Затем появились три человека. Черты их лиц были набросаны весьма вольно, но можно было угадать торчащие во все стороны волосы Гарри, лохматую шевелюру Гермионы и нечёсаную рыжую копну Рона. Троица встретила ещё одного персонажа, подписанного как «Невилл». Благодаря коротким репликам, отображавшимся в небе над волшебниками, зрители могли понять, что происходило. Герои постановки согласились, что пришло время для битвы и сражений, чтобы покончить с Пожирателями смерти раз и навсегда.

Появились и другие персонажи, также подписанные именами. Семья Уизли, члены ОД, Тонкс, Ремус и Кингсли Шеклболт. После появилась профессор МакГонагалл, которая оживила статуи, портреты и рыцарские доспехи. Затем картина сменилась: старшие студенты в главном зале готовились к битве, а самые юные в это время эвакуировались через каминную сеть. Гарри с облегчением отметил, что уход слизеринцев не был показан явно.

Наконец, состоялось сражение. Ближний бой между волшебниками и Пожирателями смерти, между Пожирателями и рыцарскими доспехами. Брат Хагрида, Грохх, уничтожил одним ударом пятерых. Растения мадам Спраут обрушивались на нападающих, а хрустальные шары Трелони их усыпляли. Флитвик подвешивал в воздухе противников, а МакГонагалл трансфигурировала объекты, находившиеся поблизости, в мощную армию. Ни одна смерть не была по-настоящему показана, однако тела, сваленные в кучу в ногах сражающихся, подтверждали беспощадность битвы так же, как и разноцветные проклятия, сверкавшие со всех сторон.

Далее сцена сменилась, и среди деревьев Запретного леса все увидели Гарри. Волдеморт встал перед ним, и зелёный луч полетел в сторону Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Гарри упал. Затем к воротам замка направилась целая процессия: Хагрид нёс Гарри на руках, за ним следовал Волдеморт и его змея Нагайна, замыкали шествие Пожиратели смерти.

Тёмный Лорд предложил защитникам Хогвартса сдаться, но в ответ Невилл обезглавил змею. К тому моменту подоспела подмога: родители студентов и другие добровольцы, которых привёл с собой Слагхорн, а также кентавры и фестралы из Запретного леса. Хлынули в битву и домовые эльфы, вооружённые сковородками и кухонными ножами, и схватка возобновилась.

И, наконец, на небесном своде расстелились изображения дуэлей, которые навсегда остались в памяти участников: Луна, Гермиона и Джинни против Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, невдалеке Кингсли, МакГонагалл и Слагхорн, удерживавшие Волдеморта на расстоянии. Наконец, Молли одержала победу над Беллатрикс, и Гарри предстал перед Тёмным Лордом.

Мальчик-Который-Выжил предложил противнику сразиться один на один, но тот бросил в его сторону смертельное проклятие, которое возвратилось к нему обратно. Побеждённый Волдеморт упал к ногам Гарри, и в небе взорвались огненные разноцветные звёздочки, символизируя радость от того, что война закончилась, и злостный враг сражён.

Когда один из взрывов, напоминавший по форме знаменитый шрам Гарри, медленно исчезал с небосвода, летающие восковые свечи объединились во фразы «Спасибо всем» и под конец — «Долгой и счастливой жизни Гарри с Джинни». Гости разразились аплодисментами и радостным свистом, даже несмотря на то, что у некоторых в глазах стояли слёзы.

Рон и Джордж вышли поприветствовать зрителей и получить заслуженную похвалу.

— Ну как? Производит впечатление, если рассказывать вот так, а? — спросил Рон у Гарри.

— Восхитительно, — согласился тот. — Это подтверждает некоторые умышленные умолчания в истории. Но почему мы не видели сцену, где ты, пользуясь моментом, поцеловал Гермиону?

Гарри краем уха услышал, как позади него Андромеда объясняла внуку связь между исчезновением его родителей и тем, что он только что увидел. Гарри посчитал, что это отличный способ рассказать Тедди историю его семьи.

Вечер был замечательным. Гости ещё некоторое время любовались звёздным небом, а после разошлись по комнатам.

* * *

На следующее утро, после завтрака, Гарри и Джинни пригласили гостей в бальный зал, чтобы показать им галерею с колдофото и рисунками, на которых были запечатлены прошедшие два дня.

Дин предложил в качестве свадебного подарка сделать репортаж торжества в виде анимированных эскизов. Молодожёны поддержали идею и задумали устроить выставку на третий день утром. Те, кому понравятся наброски, могли заказать копии у молодого художника. Так что Дин, внёсший это предложение без какой-либо коммерческой выгоды, был более чем доволен сделкой.

Гарри и Джинни, зная, что портретист не смог бы увековечить всех приглашённых за столь короткое время, обратились к Деннису Криви, который разделял страсть своего погибшего брата к фотографии, и к Парвати, имевшей привычку снимать на негатив для своих статей, освещающих празднества в прессе, и проявлять фотографии в самые сжатые сроки. Фотографии были выставлены рядом с рисунками Дина.

— Вы можете пометить себе номера тех колдофото, которые вам понравятся, — уточнил Гарри, — и мы перешлём вам их копии.

Выставка имела большой успех. Молодые фотографы постарались запечатлеть самые забавные моменты, а потому со стороны картин то и дело раздавались смех и шутки.

— У этой молодёжи никаких манер, — сказала тётушка Мюриэль, увидев фотографию, на которой Невилл после неловкого падения во время танца буквально лежал на Ханне.

Рассматривая изображение, где профессор МакГонагалл задорно крутилась в шотландской джиге, Гарри подумал, что в школьные годы за этот снимок Гриффиндор мог бы получить несколько дополнительных баллов.

Ещё в первый день Парвати удалось заснять момент, когда все подбрасывали в воздух шляпы во время второго испытания молодожёнов. На этом колдофото можно было наблюдать счастливое лицо Оуэна, раздосадованную мину Гарри и качающую головой Джинни. К этому моменту Гарри, должно быть, исчерпал весь свой запас юмора и не мог больше смеяться над своим смущённым лицом. Оуэн же демонстративно записал себе номер снимка, и Гарри забеспокоился, что это фото увидят все его коллеги авроры.

Портреты Дина были не менее смешными; он постарался передать на бумаге счастье молодых, а также радость и отличное настроение, царившие вокруг. Большинство рисунков представляли собой простые неподвижные эскизы, но талант Дина всё равно был очевиден.

Больше всего Гарри понравилась карикатура, изображавшая беседующих миссис Норрис и тётушку Мюриэль, склонившихся друг к другу. Их позы и выражение лиц ясно характеризовали их как сплетниц и злоязычниц. Немного вдалеке с насмешливым выражением лица был запечатлён Аберфорт Дамблдор.

Кроме того, юный художник запечатлел гостей во время танца, светящиеся глаза и счастливые лица которых красноречивее слов говорили об удовольствии, которое их обладатели получили во время бала.

Одним из немногих законченных набросков был рисунок, на котором Гарри и Джинни обменивались клятвами и кольцами. Гарри и не догадывался о том, какой довольный у него был вид, когда он смотрел на ту, что вскоре должна была стать его женой. Сбоку были изображены Артур и Молли, глядевшие друг на друга с такой нежностью, словно это они были молодожёнами. Дин даже нарисовал усики любвеобильного букета, обвившие рукав жениха.

— Кстати, ты будешь бросать букет невесты? — спросил у Джинни Невилл, любуясь рисунком.

— Лично я не уверен, что захотел бы жениться на девушке, поймавшей этого цветочного монстра, — сказал стоявший рядом Оуэн. — Есть большой риск проснуться утром с откушенным ухом.

— Но это только если у нас были бы уши из капустных листьев, — ответил Невилл. — Антенница всё же вегетарианка.

— Не знаю, буду ли я вообще бросать букет, — пожала плечами Джинни. — Я бы хотела оставить его себе. Как думаешь, можно ли его как-нибудь сохранить, чтобы он не завял?

— Да, есть специальные заклинания для этого, — ответил Невилл. — Спроси у мадам Спраут.

Идея понравилась Джинни, и они с Невиллом пошли искать профессора.

— Представь, что ей удастся не только сохранить его цветущий вид, но и моторные функции, — сказал Оуэн. — Вот будет сюрприз, Гарри! Кстати, где этот зелёный ужас?

— В последний раз, когда я его видел, он был в оранжерее и обвивал лимонное дерево в горшке, — просветил его Гарри.

Всё утро они рассматривали колдофото и играли в те же игры, что и вчера, на красивом газоне перед оранжереей. Ближе к полудню был подан лёгкий перекус, и вскоре празднество подошло к концу.

Гости уже начали расходиться, когда Гарри заметил в отдалении какую-то суматоху. Миссис Джонсон спешила туда, а за ней следовала мадам Помфри. Обе они быстрым шагом шли к группе гостей, среди которых был Джордж.

— Анджелина! — воскликнула Джинни, побежав к ней.

Гарри направился туда же, но мадам Помфри профессионально отгоняла любопытствующих. С расстояния Гарри увидел, что отец Анджелины и колдоведьма несут её на руках в сторону каминов. Джордж спешил за ними и явно пребывал в панике. Рядом с ним шла мать Анджелины, чья шляпа сбилась набок. Молли и Артур тоже поспешно присоедились к ним, несомненно, чтобы поддержать сына.

— Надеюсь, всё будет хорошо, — искренне сказала Джинни.

— Быть рождённым в день свадьбы — это хорошая примета, — отчётливо раздался голос Луны.

Джинни взяла подругу за руку:

— Луна, не знаю, как бы я жила, если бы тебя не существовало.

* * *

Гарри и Джинни были бы только счастливы отложить свою свадебную поездку на денёк-другой. Они не хотели уезжать, не узнав, кто у них появился: племянник или племянница. Любопытно, но в магическом мире не существовало заклинаний или зелий, позволявших заранее узнать пол ребёнка.

Малыш особо не торопился показываться этому миру, и на следующий день после обеда Гарри с Джинни, вооружившись чемоданами, уже подумывали уезжать с площади Гриммо, когда раздался звонок по каминной сети. Молли объявила новость: только что родился её первый внук.

— Как его назвали? — спросила Джинни.

— Фредерик, — сказала новоиспечённая бабушка, и улыбка сползла с её лица.

Она не одобряла выбор имени. Гарри не знал, хорошая это мысль или нет — давать ребёнку имя погибшего, но в любом случае Джордж и Анджелина с самого начала делали всё по-своему. Джинни также полюбопытствовала, сколько весит новорождённый, каков его рост, как он родился, как чувствует себя молодая мать. Только убедившись, что всё хорошо, она быстро попрощалась с матерью, и вместе с Гарри поспешила на поезд.

Перед выходом они официально объявили домовикам две недели отпуска. Те оставались в доме на площади Гриммо, но могли сами распоряжаться своим временем. Гермиона предложила им прогулки и развлечения в магическом мире. Чарли согласился ежедневно проверять самочувствие Кричера и не позволять ему напрягать себя уборкой по дому.

Вопрос, где провести медовый месяц, был объектом долгих споров в «Норе» в течение всей осени. Гарри хотел чего-то необычного, фантастического, о чём можно было только мечтать. Гермиона составила список стран, где жили большие диаспоры волшебников: Индия, Перу, Мозамбик, Тибет, Австралия.

Но Гарри был решительно против — он не хотел появляться в местах, где их могли с лёгкостью узнать. Поэтому идея побывать в мире магглов казалась более привлекательной. Гарри так и не смог выбрать, куда конкретно они направятся. И он предложил Джинни отправиться в кругосветное путешествие. Невеста с воодушевлением приняла эту замечательную идею, и они позаботились обо всём необходимом.

У Гарри особых проблем не возникло, нужно было только сделать паспорт, так как он уже был зарегистрирован в маггловском мире. Адресом проживания он указал дом родителей Гермионы, зная, что может рассчитывать на них, и в случае чего они могли бы передать письмо через Гермиону. Джинни же нужно было делать запрос через Министерство магии. Пришлось пройти довольно сложную административную процедуру, чтобы, наконец, получить необходимые документы.

Их кругосветное плавание началось в Саутгемптоне, куда они добрались на поезде. Затем они заходили в Ниццу, в порты Италии и Сицилии. Остановившись на пару дней на греческом архипелаге, они снова отправились в путь: в Турцию, Болгарию, Украину и Крым. Затем они снова вернулись в Грецию, чтобы посетить Афины перед тем, как сесть на самолёт до Лондона. Поездка продлилась две недели.

* * *

Вернувшись, они сразу отметили, что дом был вычищен сверху до низу. Определённо, их эльфы так и не поняли, что значит слово «отпуск». Все трое выглядели настолько гордо от проделанной работы, что молодожёнам оставалось их только похвалить.

Также домовики инвентаризировали свадебные подарки. К имуществу молодых теперь добавилось пятнадцать ваз, пять хрустальных сервизов, множество сервизов для завтрака (на самом деле всего один, но с разным набором на каждый день недели), ворох постельного белья, скатертей и туалетных принадлежностей.

Джинни, кроме того, получила от Гвеног замечательные омнинокли, а от своих сокомандниц — квиддичный набор из драконьей кожи. Гарри коллеги тоже побаловали: они подарили ему портативный вредноскоп, последний писк моды.

Профессор МакГонагалл отличилась: она вручила ящик лучшего в магическом мире огневиски. Невилл подарил растение, которое освежало воздух в комнате и наполняло её запахом свежести. Что касается Луны, то она привезла из Огненной Земли молочные зубы топеройки, которые, по слухам, приносили владельцам благополучие и процветание.

Ли и близняшки Патил подарили волшебный фотоаппарат, который был у них с собой в день свадьбы. Они зачаровали его так, чтобы придать ему вид маггловской фотокамеры. И теперь Гарри мог пользоваться им даже во время путешествия, не боясь нарушить статут. Кроме того, из своего путешествия молодожёны привезли множество милых сувениров.

В первую очередь, по возвращении они отправились навестить Анджелину, которая как раз кормила малыша грудью. Сияющее лицо молодой мамы порадовало Гарри и Джинни. Ребёнок был более светлокожим, чем Анджелина, но всё же унаследовал от неё тёмные курчавые волосы.

— Он прекрасен, — умилилась Джинни. — И такой пухленький! Что ты ешь, Анджелина, что он такой упитанный?

— Ну, это надо спрашивать у твоей мамы, — улыбнулась та. — Она навещает нас каждый день и приносит продукты, чтобы я не волновалась об этом и занималась Фредди.

— Она не слишком наседает? — забеспокоилась Джинни.

— Нет, она даёт мне полезные советы, как и моя мама. Но мы с Джорджем поступаем так, как считаем нужным, — успокоила её Анджелина. — Тем более, если бы она не приходила, я даже не знаю, оставалось бы у меня хоть немного времени на ежедневный душ. Ты выходишь на работу с завтрашнего дня? — спросила она Гарри.

— Да, а ты когда вернёшься в строй? Или ещё побудешь дома?

— Я думаю, ещё месяца два-три, а потом уже посмотрим по обстоятельствам.

Анджелина никому в Аврорате не говорила, что вышла замуж, и её коллеги с удивлением узнали, что она беременна. Она продолжала трудиться, а когда её состояние больше не позволяло проводить расследования, Фосетт перевёл её на работу с документацией и архивными записями. Этот вид работы не считался престижным, но Анджелина исполняла всё с усердием и находила схожие дела, что позволяло, наконец, раскрывать дела, расследуемые месяцами. Девушка была довольна тем, что могла приносить пользу отделу, даже несмотря на свою беременность.

Джинни рассказала Гарри, что её мать сильно тревожило явное отсутствие заинтересованности невестки в семейных делах. Но теперь она должна быть довольна, ведь Анджелина полностью погрузилась в радости материнства, хотя так и не решилась окончательно уйти с работы.

Когда ребёнок закончил кушать и отрыгнул, Анджелина передала его Джинни. Та принялась мягко укачивать его. Они с Гарри ещё не заводили разговор о детях, но Гарри знал, что Джинни желала их появления так же сильно, как и он сам. Однако сначала она хотела построить спортивную карьеру в «Гарпиях».

Анджелина принялась распаковывать подарки, которые принесли Гарри и Джинни — разноцветные маггловские игрушки, а для остальных детей семьи Уизли — национальные костюмы стран, в которых они побывали. Для маленького Фредди тоже был костюм, правда, он оказался большеват, и, чтобы нарядиться в него, малышу надо было подождать ещё два-три года.

Затем молодожёны пошли в гости к Артуру и Молли, чтобы вручить им приобретённые сувениры.

— Вы там не замёрзли? — обеспокоенно спросила Молли. — Вот если бы вы поженились летом…

— …мы до сих пор не были бы мужем и женой, и это было бы очень печально, — продолжила Джинни. — Не стоит, мама, ты не заставишь меня жалеть о нашей свадьбе.

— Я не это имела в виду, — оскорбилась Молли.

— Все, кого я на днях видел в Авалоне, — вставил Артур, — остались невероятно довольными прошедшим праздником. Свадьба особенно удалась и навсегда останется в памяти всех гостей.

— Газеты много писали об этом? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Да, первую неделю только об этом и говорили, было множество статей о бракосочетании, даже сейчас ещё можно найти отсылки в других статьях, затрагивающих совершенно посторонние темы. У меня сложилось впечатление, что, в основном, все посчитали, что вы это заслужили.

— Да нет, не верю, что не было ни одной критики, — засомневалась Джинни, имевшая уже некоторый опыт жизни публичной персоны.

— Разумеется, всегда найдутся недовольные, считающие, что грандиозная свадьба — это деньги, выброшенные на ветер, — согласился с нейотец. — Но если бы вы ничего не предприняли, то нашлись бы те, кто назвал бы Гарри скупым, — добавил он со знанием дела.

— Пожалуйста, скажите, что фото, где Оуэн обнимает Джинни, не было опубликовано, — забеспокоился Гарри.

— А ты разве не видел его в одном из выпусков «Пророка»? — удивился Артур. — Рон и Джордж должны были отправить вам экземпляр.

— Да вы смеётесь! — Гарри едва не задохнулся от возмущения.

— На самом деле, они и вправду собирались отправить переделанный экземпляр «Пророка», — объяснял Артур, и в его глазах задорно заискрились смешинки, что придавало ему ещё больше сходства с сыновьями. — Наверное, Гермиона и Анджелина их отговорили.

— И спасли им жизни, — сказал Гарри, подуспокоившись.

— Папа! И тебе не стыдно так нас пугать! — пожурила его Джинни.

— Но я им обещал, — сказал Артур в свою защиту, совершенно не раскаиваясь.

— Иногда у меня такое впечатление, что я вырастила восьмерых детей, — сказала Молли. — И, кстати, говоря о Роне с Джорджем: спектакль с фейерверками широко освещался в прессе, и их клиенты очень расстроились, что «Битва за Хогвартс» исключена из продажи. Они хотели поговорить с тобой, Гарри, перед тем, как решить, продавать его или нет.

Эта идея вызвала у Гарри противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, его всё ещё смущало, что он знаменит, но с другой — массовый запуск в продажу этого спектакля подтвердит версию истории, в которой не было ни хоркруксов, ни Даров Смерти.

— Я подумаю об этом, — сказал он. — Мы только что от Анджелины и Фредди. Рады будем увидеть их ещё раз.

И имени Фредди было достаточно, чтобы Молли пустилась в подробнейший рассказ первых дней жизни внука. К счастью, Артур вскоре прервал её, попросив путешественников рассказать об их поездке. Ему было очень интересно всё, что касалось маггловских видов транспорта.

— А, полёт на самолёте. Ты представляешь, Молли? Лететь на высоте четырёх тысяч метров над землёй!

— Совершенно немыслимо, — ответила она. — Если хочешь полетать, то как-нибудь один, без меня!

— Как так! Взлетать без тебя? Я не могу даже вообразить это, милая, — сказал мистер Уизли, бросив супруге беглый взгляд, полный любви, как если бы это они были молодожёнами, и именно их свадьбу сыграли две недели назад.


	15. Доверие и контроль

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 12 января — 15 марта 2004

После медового месяца жизнь Гарри быстро вошла в прежнее русло. Как бы это ни было странно, но она не особо-то и изменилась. Джинни с головой ушла в тренировки и подготовку к будущему чемпионату по квиддичу. С уходом Гвеног Джонс команда теперь должна была выкладываться на все двести процентов, чтобы получить возможность выиграть Кубок. Гарри же привлекли к расследованию незаконного трафика галлюциногенных веществ, которым занимались Хиллиард Хобдэй со своим напарником Клэнси Пилигримом. На протяжении нескольких часов подряд он допрашивал подозреваемых, и в результате добытые сведения вывели их на весьма горячий след.

К огромному удовлетворению всей команды, им удалось перехватить большую партию контрабанды. Затем Гарри и Причард вели наблюдение за одним волшебником — по одной из анонимных наводок он мог быть черным магом. Три недели прошли впустую, авроры не заметили чего-либо подозрительного в его поведении и бросили это дело, решив, что информация была ложной. Под подозрением у них находился сосед этого так называемого черного мага, вероятнее всего, именно он и был автором ложной наводки. За время наблюдения авроры заметили между ними явную враждебность. Конечно, Гарри и Причард были донельзя раздражены и недовольны пустой тратой не только своего времени, но и времени других коллег, поскольку постоянное наблюдение за подозреваемыми требовало подключения к работе многих мобильных групп.

— Увы, но это часть нашей работы, — вздохнул Причард. — Как это ни грустно признавать, но именно такие наводки чаще всего приводят к тому, что нам удается арестовать действительно виновных. Поэтому мы обязаны расследовать каждый поступивший донос, будь он правдой или ложью.

* * *

В один из вечеров в середине марта, всего через полчаса после возвращения домой, Гарри почувствовал, как нагрелся его ручной коммуникатор. Это означало, что ему немедленно нужно было прибыть в автоматически настроенные координаты.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он Джинни, с сожалением посмотрев на накрытый ужин. — Не жди меня.

На всякий случай он схватил со стола кусок хлеба и яблоко, после чего шагнул в камин. Оказавшись на месте, он ощутил, как один из служащих магического правопорядка разблокировал выход из камина.

— Агент Рэдфорд, — представился тот.

— Добрый вечер. Аврор Поттер.

— Будьте любезны, отойдите немного в сторону, — тихо попросил его Рэдфорд, — мы ожидаем ещё авроров.

Гарри вовремя успел сделать шаг вперед, поэтому вышедший из камина Причард не налетел на него сзади.

— Бригадир Ферстон сейчас подойдёт, чтобы ввести вас в курс дела, — произнёс Рэдфорд.

Очевидно, его полномочий хватало только на то, чтобы блокировать и разблокировать камины.

Гарри осмотрелся. Они были в ангаре, где хранились десятки продолговатых ящиков. Он подошёл и прочитал надпись на деревянной доске: компания «Нимбус». Очевидно, они были на фабрике, занимавшейся выпуском престижных мётел. Он не знал, куда заведёт его это новое расследование, но надеялся, что удастся узнать какие-нибудь невероятные секреты, о которых не пишут в журнале «Выбери себе метлу», а, может быть, даже что-то о новой модели метлы, которую они собирались выпустить в ближайшем будущем. А если совсем сильно повезет, то он даже сможет увидеть, как производят мётлы.

Оставив эти мысли при себе, Гарри последовал за Причардом к двери, выходившей на улицу. Снаружи их встретил вымощенный крупным булыжником двор и группа из пяти-шести мужчин, которые стояли плотным кругом и о чем-то тихо переговаривались. Ещё двое держались на некотором расстоянии.

От основной группы отделился один мужчина и уверенным шагом направился к ним.

— Добрый вечер, господа авроры, спасибо, что прибыли так быстро.

Гарри уже был знаком с бригадиром Ферстоном — пересекался с ним пару раз в коридорах Визенгамота, пока ждал вызова на рассмотрение его дел.

— Это я вас вызвал, — сразу же начал тот с места в карьер. — Эта мастерская, — он показал пальцем на бесформенную груду хлама, которая лежала в двадцати метрах от них, — рухнула около семи вечера. Миссис Уайтхорн работала у себя в офисе, — он махнул рукой на соседнее здание, — и тут же вызвала своего сына Квентина. Тот быстро решил очистить все помещения от работников. Когда они обнаружили останки Дэвлина Уайтхорна, владельца всех этих мастерских, то сразу же обратились к нам. Я лично принял вызов и оперативно связался с Мунго и Авроратом. В ожидании вашего прибытия я прибыл сюда для первичной оценки и сохранения места происшествия в нетронутом состоянии. Также я вызвал дополнительные наряды чистильщиков. Медики уже здесь. Они подтвердили факт смерти, однако не могут приступить к освидетельствованию, поскольку тело частично находится под завалами. И я уже вызвал дополнительный наряд для его извлечения.

— Превосходно, — похвалил его Причард за инициативность.

Гарри бросил взгляд в сторону камина, через который они сами прибыли, и заметил ещё четырех полицейских.

— Да, я взял на себя смелость по установлению личностей всех здесь присутствующих, — с рвением добавил Ферстон. — Пятеро работников, супруга жертвы и её сын.

— Большое спасибо, — кивнул Причард и забрал протянутый список. — Мы начнем с осмотра местности.

— Я провожу вас, — поспешно произнёс бригадир и позвал: — Рэдфорд! Если все уже на месте, присмотри за свидетелями и проследи, чтобы они оставались на месте. Остальные — следуйте за нами.

Их небольшой отряд двинулся к полуразрушенному зданию. Светящиеся шары лениво плавали в воздухе. Весь пол был усыпан обломками дерева, кусками металла, кирпичами и другими строительными материалами.

Уже знакомый по прошлому расследованию колдомедик ждал их рядом с руинами. Он кивнул им в знак приветствия.

— Я был бы весьма признателен, если бы вы оперативно расчистили место, тогда я бы успел вернуться домой до рассвета.

— Я предпочёл ничего не трогать до вашего прибытия, — оправдался Ферстон перед Причардом.

— Вы поступили правильно, — успокаивающе кивнул тот, — мы приступим немедленно, будем действовать с осторожностью. Поттер, это я беру на себя. Ты же опроси свидетелей.

— Я могу помочь, — поспешно добавил Ферстон.

Гарри видел на лице Причарда явные сомнения. Между Авроратом и отделом магического правопорядка существовал давний дух соперничества. Каждый рьяно защищал свою зону ответственности. Однако наличие трупа сразу же переводило это дело в разряд аврорских. Впрочем, нередко они обращались за помощью в архивы магического правопорядка, когда речь заходила о свидетельских показаниях.

— Будем признательны, — согласился наконец Причард, решив, что наладить сотрудничество между их вечно соперничающими отделами не помешает.

— Для меня огромное удовольствие сопровождать вас, аврор Поттер, — бригадир буквально сиял от переполнявшего его счастья.

Гарри мягко улыбнулся, показав тем самым, что не испытывает ни малейшего неудобства от его присутствия, и направился в сторону свидетелей, которые мирно стояли неподалёку под бдительным присмотром агента Рэдфорда. Гарри пробежался глазами по собравшимся: вдова, с трудом стоявшая на ногах и опиравшаяся всем телом на сына, и печальные и бледные рабочие, среди которых он узнал Кэти Белл. Мантия, которую Гарри успел захватить перед вызовом, совершенно не грела, и он начал мелко дрожать.

— Добрый вечер, Кэти. У вас все работают в кабинетах?

— Да, есть ещё столовая, она же служит залом для совещаний, — неровным голосом ответила та.

— Что ж, если не возражаете, давайте пройдем туда, — предложил Гарри, повышая голос.

Все с энтузиазмом и под неизменным руководством агента Рэдфорда направились в указанное помещение. По дороге Гарри размышлял над своими дальнейшими действиями. Лучше всего было бы начать с опроса работников, а членов семьи оставить напоследок, ведь с ними разговор явно будет длинным.

— Кто был там, когда здание начало рушиться? — как только все устроились за большим круглым столом, Гарри начал задавать вопросы.

— Моя мама, — ответил Квентин Уайтхорн. — Я пришёл уже потом.

— И я там был, — произнёс рабочий с грубыми чертами лица. — Я был на складе, когда всё случилось.

Гарри выяснил, что складом считалось то самое помещение, в котором они с Причардом оказались по прибытии, после чего продолжил:

— Мне нужно узнать в мельчайших деталях, что произошло. Поэтому я попрошу каждого из вас по очереди рассказать, что вы видели или чем занимались.

— Без этого никак? — спросил Квентин. — Мы все шокированы произошедшим и невероятно устали, это же явно был несчастный случай. Балка, которая поддерживала крышу, просто не выдержала.

— Я понимаю, как вам тяжело, однако такова процедура.

Квентин хотел что-то возразить, но Гарри вспомнил, что он аврор и не обязан оправдываться. Он не дал никому вставить и слова и тут же обратился к тому рабочему, что был на складе во время инцидента.

— Сэр, прошу вас следовать за мной.

Тот перевёл взгляд на Квентина, и когда со стороны Уайтхорна не последовало возражений, направился вслед за аврором. Гарри зашёл в один из кабинетов, который заприметил ещё в самом начале, и сел за рабочий стол. Бригадир дал агенту Рэдфорду указание оставаться со свидетелями, после чего направился вслед за аврором.

— Это кабинет хозяйки, — поведали им.

Гарри пробежался взглядом по тщательно расставленным учетным книгам и счетам и наконец перевёл всё своё внимание на сидящего перед ним мужчину. У него было загорелое потрепанное лицо, словно он много времени проводил вне стен дома, да к тому же вёл разгульный образ жизни. Глаза у него были покрасневшими, а сложенные на коленях руки так сильно впивались ногтями в кожу, словно он хотел таким образом удержать их от дрожи.

— Назовите, пожалуйста, ваше имя.

— Берт Кеттеридж.

— Что ж, мистер Кеттеридж, мы вас слушаем.

Тот сделал глубокий вдох и начал:

— Я был на складе, собирал заказы на завтра, когда услышал громкий шум. Я выбежал и увидел на месте мастерской облако пыли. Какое-то время я вообще не мог понять, что происходит. Хозяйка тоже вышла из кабинета. Она спросила меня, был ли хозяин внутри и не видел ли я, как он оттуда выходил. Я сказал «нет». Она начала искать его повсюду, тогда я предложил позвать мистера Квентина. По-моему, он ничего не понял, но явился сразу же. Я ему всё рассказал. Он сказал нам не паниковать, возможно, хозяина не было там, потому что он уже ушёл, но никто в это особо не верил. Все знали, что обычно хозяйка в курсе, где он, и вообще уходит он после неё. Мистер Квентин сказал, что нужно разобрать завалы, чтобы завтра можно было работать в нормальном режиме, но это был лишь предлог, чтобы проверить, был ли хозяин внутри в момент обрушения. Как бы то ни было, он вызвал всех по камину, и мы принялись за работу. Его нашла малышка Кэти. Точнее, видна была лишь рука. Она тут же зарыдала, но быстро успокоилась. Она произнесла какое-то заклинание и сказала, что больше им здесь делать нечего.

— А дальше что было? — Гарри продолжал делать пометки в своём блокноте.

— Я решил было, что хозяйка сейчас упадёт в обморок или у неё инфаркт случится, но она просто молча стояла всё то время, что мистер Квентин держал её. Она сказала, что нужно позвать на помощь. Мистер Квентин поручил это мне, и я вызвал полицию. Я понял, что для Мунго уже было слишком поздно. Потом прибыл он, — закончил Кеттеридж, показав на бригадира.

— Мистер Кеттеридж и разблокировал мне камин, — подтвердил Ферстон.

— Каково было общее состояние здания? — спросил Гарри. — Трещины? Подозрительный скрип? Затопления? Аномальная влажность?

— Ничего этого не было. Да и крышу ремонтировали только прошлым летом. Хозяин всегда с вниманием относился к таким вещам. Он говорил, что невозможно создать надежный товар в ненадежном месте или с помощью некачественных инструментов.

— Вы знаете, кто занимался ремонтом крыши?

— Это должно быть в бумагах хозяйки. Но я уверен, что там всё было сделано на совесть. Хозяин лично всё осмотрел, перед тем как оплатить выставленный счёт. Он всегда любил повторять «Доверяй, но проверяй». И я могу сказать, что проверял он всегда как следует. Ни одна метла не покидала эти стены без его личной проверки.

Джинни как-то уже упоминала при Гарри имя Дэвлина Уайтхорна. Судя по всему, слухи эти были правдой, и он действительно не упускал возможности сесть на метлу.

— Видели ли вы посторонних во дворе, или, может быть, кто-то вёл себя подозрительно сегодня?

— Да нет, вроде.

— А в другие дни?

— Нет. Но я, знаете ли, не нахожусь во дворе постоянно. Я, между прочим, работаю здесь!

Мужчина посмотрел на Гарри с воинственным видом, словно хотел доказать тем самым правдивость своих слов.

— Здесь есть какая-нибудь защита против злоумышленников и посторонних?

— Доступ есть только через камин или путём аппарации. Предполагается, что мастерская и склад должны быть закрыты на ключ, но на практике так никто не делает, и всё открыто в течение целого дня. Кабинеты же, напротив, всегда запираются, когда в них никого нет. Некоторые тайны производства, понимаете ли, должны оставаться тайнами.

— На камине, как я полагаю, стоит лишь простейшая защита.

— Конечно. Но лишь хозяевам и нам, работникам, можно спокойно проходить через него и не ждать, пока кто-нибудь его разблокирует

— Но если аппарировать, то будет нетрудно попасть в мастерскую, — произнёс Ферстон.

— Во дворе часто много народу ходит, так что нет смысла изобретать что-то особенно сложное. Никто ещё ни разу не ушёл отсюда с неоплаченной метлой.

Гарри посмотрел на бригадира, тот покачал головой. Вопросов больше не было.

— Спасибо, мистер Кеттеридж. Вы можете быть свободны. Пока идёт расследование, просьба не покидать страну.

— Завтра мне на работу, — пожал плечами мужчина, после чего встал из вышел из кабинета.

Гарри последовал за ним в общий зал, где остальные свидетели дожидались своей очереди. Кто-то из них взял инициативу в свои руки и сделал всем чаю, в том числе агенту Рэдфорду, который имел весьма смущённый вид. Особенно, когда заметил, что Гарри внимательно на него смотрит.

— Кэти Белл.

Девушка быстро допила остатки чая и поспешила к вызвавшему её аврору. В кабинете Гарри вновь сел за стол и жестом пригласил Кэти последовать его примеру.

— Жаль, что мы встречаемся при таких печальных обстоятельствах, — сказал Гарри. — Как ты?

— Всё никак не могу поверить, но уже лучше. А как вы с Джинни?

— Всё хорошо. Приходи к нам в гости… когда расследование закончится, — скомканно закончил он, вспомнив про профессиональную этику.

Неловкая тишина затянулась, и Гарри решил начать со стандартных вопросов. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на бригадира, который не пропустил из их разговора ни слова.

— Где ты была, когда всё произошло?

— У себя дома. Как и все здесь, я закончила в половине шестого. Вернулась, когда Квентин связался со мной через камин, сообщил, что мастерская обрушилась, и попросил помочь с уборкой. Я даже не знала, что хозяин был внутри. Я была в шоке, когда увидела его…

Она замолчала, предоставив возможность Гарри и его помощнику самостоятельно додумать окончание фразы.

— Ты применила к нему какие-то чары. Что это было? — спросил Гарри.

— Pulsum controlum, знаешь такое?

— Да, проверяет наличие пульса, — припомнил Гарри заклинание, которое им показывали на курсах по оказанию первой помощи. Это был первый год его аврорской подготовки.

— Нас этому научила Тонкс ещё во время войны. По её словам, создатель заклинания утверждал, что всегда нужно применять его к врагам, которых считают мёртвыми, чтобы не оставлять живого противника у себя за спиной.

Гарри с трудом удержался от ностальгической улыбки. Да уж, наставничество Грюма не проходит бесследно.

— Она и Шеклболт научили нас многим вещам, полезным вещам в борьбе с Пожирателями, — продолжала Кэти, словно была рада уйти от недавних событий и перескочить на дела давно минувших лет. — Они приходили на наши собрания, когда получалось. Джордж, наверное, тебе рассказывал. Мы все часто встречались в северной части леса. Там мы могли обмениваться новостями или учиться сражаться. Там же, кстати, у нас проходили занятия с профессором Люпиным.

Гарри неожиданно осознал, что никогда не интересовался, чем занимались все остальные, пока они с Роном и Гермионой бродили по стране. Он не осмеливался спрашивать у своих близких знакомых, потому что не хотел, чтобы его в ответ начали расспрашивать о его собственных делах. А уж о тех, с кем он был мало знаком, и вовсе знать ничего не желал. Не всем же быть героями.

— Значит, ты проверила, можно ли что-то сделать для него, — Гарри вернул разговор в рабочее русло.

— У него не было пульса. Квентин должен был нам всё объяснить, тогда мы бы работали быстрее и, может быть, смогли бы спасти его…

— Кэти, на него обрушились десятки тонн. Без сомнения, он умер мгновенно, — мягко сказал Гарри.

— А вдруг... — совсем тихо пробормотала она. — Всё это и так паршиво.

Гарри был тронут её печалью и чувством вины, но в данный момент он был аврором, ведущим расследование.

— Ты видела чужаков во дворе сегодня или раньше?

— Вчера у хозяина был гость, и всё.

— Ты знаешь его имя?

— Да. Арки Олдертон, владелец магазина-мастерской по починке мётел. Наверное, он приходил сделать заказ на какие-то отдельные части мётел. Он обычно приходит три-четыре раза в год.

— Ещё кого-нибудь видела? — уточнил Гарри, записав названное имя.

— Не думаю. Но, знаешь, когда я с головой ухожу в работу, то не замечаю ничего, что происходит вокруг.

— Ладно, если у тебя нет предположений, почему могла обрушиться крыша, то мы закончили.

— Я не верю, что это действительно произошло. Несколько месяцев назад мастерская была отремонтирована, и хозяин лично всё проверил. Он всегда говорил «Доверяй, но проверяй».

Уже в дверях Кэти предложила принести аврорам по чашке чая, на что Гарри с благодарностью согласился. Чай как раз подошёл к концу, когда они закончили допрашивать последнего рабочего. Впрочем, ничего нового никто из них не сказал, все только подтверждали сказанное ранее другими. Казалось, все ценили старого хозяина, несмотря, а, может, и благодаря тщательному балансу между контролем и доверием.

* * *

Перед тем как заняться допросом семьи погибшего, Гарри сделал небольшой перерыв. Он перекусил с бригадиром на скорую руку теми запасами, которые предусмотрительно прихватил с собой на всякий случай, после чего отправил своего временного коллегу узнавать новости у Причарда. Вернулся тот быстро и сообщил, что тело уже успели достать из-под завалов. Причард вместе с колдомедиком приступили к стандартным процедурам. Как бы ни было тяжело у Гарри на душе, когда он раз за разом просил этих измученных и опечаленных людей воскресить в памяти события сегодняшнего дня, то, чем занимался Причард, было намного труднее.

Гарри вытянул ноющие ноги, но всё-таки заставил себя встать и пригласить в кабинет вдову погибшего. Квентин вызвался её сопровождать.

— Мне очень жаль, сэр, однако вам придётся дождаться своей очереди, — произнёс Гарри, от усталости уже почти полностью потеряв терпение.

— Мы только что лишились отца, а вы обращаетесь с нами как с преступниками! — возмущённо воскликнул тот.

— Сэр, мы просто хотим выяснить, что произошло на самом деле, — вмешался бригадир, у которого явно было побольше опыта в укрощении строптивых. — Мы сожалеем, что вам приходится заново это всё переживать, однако мы следуем инструкциям.

— Всё нормально, — кивнула миссис Уайтхорн. — Они стараются нам помочь.

Её сын не выглядел особо убеждённым, однако молча вернулся на место.

— После вас, мэм, — сказал аврор.

Следуя за миссис Уайтхорн к кабинету, Гарри украдкой изучал её. Ей было около пятидесяти, светло-каштановые волосы были стянуты на затылке в тугой узел. Несмотря на измождённое лицо и покрасневшие глаза, это была красивая женщина с искусно вылепленными чертами лица. Переступив порог кабинета, она, ни секунды не колеблясь, двинулась к своему столу и уверенно устроилась за ним, оставив Гарри по другую сторону. Тот переглянулся с бригадиром, который в ответ лишь пожал плечами, и занял стул для посетителей.

— Я была как раз здесь, когда всё произошло, — заговорила миссис Уайтхорн, не став дожидаться вопросов. — Сидела за этим самым столом и оформляла заказ на замену лезвий в одном нашем оборудовании. — Она вздохнула. — Полагаю, теперь мне нужно будет расширить заказ…

Мгновение она молчала, уставившись опустошённым взглядом в никуда. Гарри не решился её торопить. Женщина явно ещё не отошла от шока. Уж лучше это, чем потоки истерических слез.

— Я услышала грохот, — продолжила она. — Разумеется, я сразу же пошла смотреть, что случилось. На месте мастерской была лишь груда обломков и облако пыли. Я огляделась в поисках мужа, чтобы получить от него дальнейшие инструкции, но его нигде не было. Я постаралась припомнить, где бы он мог быть, чтобы предупредить его о случившемся, но ничего мне в голову так и не пришло. Я вернулась сюда, чтобы свериться с его расписанием, но на этот вечер не было назначено ни одной встречи.

Она взяла с края стола журнал и открыла его на сегодняшней дате. На утро была записана одна фамилия, а вечер действительно оставался пустым.

— Вот тогда-то я начала паниковать. Я искала его всюду, в других кабинетах, на складе, но начала понимать, что это бесполезно. Он бы уже давно пришёл, если бы был где-то неподалёку. В какой-то момент Берт предложил позвать Квентина. Так я и поступила. Он сказал, что нужно разобрать завалы и позвать всех сюда. Это была Кэти… это она…

Миссис Уайтхорн замолчала, плотно сжав губы, словно только так могла сдержаться.

— Видели ли вы кого-нибудь подозрительного в мастерской после полудня?

— Вы не считаете, что это была случайность? — растерянно ответила она вопросом на вопрос.

— Нам сообщили, что этим летом мастерская была отремонтирована. Если не предусматривать какой-либо дефект, допущенный во время ремонтных работ, то рухнувшая крыша выглядит весьма подозрительно, — пояснил Гарри.

— Никакого дефекта не могло быть. Дэвлин всё перепроверил. Он всегда говорит…

Она замолчала, когда поняла, что отныне нужно говорить о муже в прошедшем времени, но ни Гарри, ни бригадир не нуждались в том, чтобы в сотый раз за день услышать знаменитые слова погибшего.

— О Мерлин, как же это омерзительно! — воскликнула вдова. — Кто мог сотворить такое?

— Мы не исключаем несчастного случая, — попытался унять её пыл бригадир. — Какие-то чары много лет могли негативно влиять на крепость фундамента.

Миссис Уайтхорн молча покачала головой, словно теперь не верила в это.

— Мы сейчас побеседуем с вашим сыном и на сегодня на этом закончим, — мягко произнёс Гарри. — Благодарим вас за сотрудничество. Примите наши самые искренние соболезнования, — добавил он спустя мгновение, подумав, что с этого, вообще-то, стоило начать.

Несколько секунд миссис Уайтхорн не двигалась и ничего не говорила, потом резко встала.

— Бригадир, — позвал Гарри, — будьте добры, проводите миссис Уайтхорн к остальным и приведите мистера Уайтхорна.

Когда Ферстон вышел из кабинета, Гарри наложил несколько заклинаний на журнал встреч, чтобы проверить, не было ли там скрытых записей и пометок. Однако бумага оставалась девственно чистой.

Бригадир вернулся с последним свидетелем. Гарри хватило одного взгляда на него, чтобы понять, что легко не будет. Это был мужчина лет тридцати, очень похожий на свою мать, с такими же светлыми волосами и утончёнными чертами лица. Он выглядел уставшим, но сердитым и смотрел на Гарри пристальным взглядом, да так многозначительно, что Гарри сразу понял: если бы не его статус Мальчика-Который-Выжил, то на него бы уже давно вывалились тонны презрения, ненависти и упрёков в некомпетентности и самоуправстве.

— Надеюсь, у вас есть веские причины заставлять нас переживать всё это, — прошипел Уайтхорн сквозь сжатые зубы.

Гарри уже собирался приказать ему сесть, однако вспомнил, что Квентин Уайтхорн только что потерял отца. Не было нужды ещё больше настраивать его против себя и мешать расследованию.

— Недавно отремонтированная крыша внезапно обрушилась, — нейтральным тоном произнёс Гарри. — Не думаю, что мы можем уйти отсюда просто так и не выяснить, как такое могло произойти. Поэтому чем быстрее вы ответите на наши вопросы, тем быстрее сможете вернуться к вашей матери.

Гнев в Уайтхорне потихоньку начал уступать место усталости и опустошённости. Он буквально рухнул в кресло и начал свой рассказ:

— Я был у себя, когда мама вызвала меня по камину. У неё был совершенно обезумевший вид. Я ничего не понял из её объяснений, но догадался, что произошло нечто ужасное, поэтому немедленно отправился к ней. Кеттеридж оказался более вменяемым, и после разговора с ним я начал хоть что-то понимать. Мы решали, что делать, все вместе, втроём. В таких делах нужно мыслить здраво, а не полагаться на эмоции. Я вызвал весь персонал, чтобы они нам помогли.

— Вы не стали искать вашего отца где-то рядом?

— Мама всегда знала, где он. Он хотел, чтобы его могли быстро найти в случае возникновения каких-либо проблем. Он любил всё лично перепроверять.

— «Доверяй, но проверяй», — вставил Гарри.

— Вижу, вы уже в курсе.

К усталости в его голосе добавилось отчаяние.

— Как же мы теперь будем без него? — прошептал Уайтхорн.

Ни Гарри, ни бригадир Ферстон не смогли ответить на его вопрос. Гарри выдержал небольшую паузу, после чего задал ещё один вопрос:

— Вы не видели кого-нибудь подозрительного рядом с мастерской в последнее время?

Уайтхорн покачал головой.

— На этой неделе я почти не появлялся здесь. Я занимаюсь закупками, поэтому часто бываю в разъездах. Выбор материалов в нашем деле имеет едва ли не первостепенную важность.

Он прикрыл глаза, словно осознал, какая тяжесть упала на его плечи в связи со смертью отца.

— Благодарим вас за сотрудничество, мистер Уайтхорн. Полагаю, на сегодня мы закончили. Вы можете возвращаться к себе.

Они последовали за ним в общий зал для собраний, где миссис Уайтхорн вместе с агентом Рэдфордом убирали чашки со стола.

— Мама, мы уходим, — позвал её сын.

— Будешь делать обход, чтобы всё здесь закрыть?

— Не нужно, — вмешался бригадир. — Мы ещё не закончили. Когда будем уходить, оставим кого-нибудь дежурить до вашего прихода утром.

— Что будет с моим отцом? — спросил Уайтхорн.

— Как только это станет возможным, мы вернём его вам, — заверил его Ферстон, не уточнив, что сначала тело отправят в Мунго.

Уайтхорны были слишком измучены, чтобы задавать им дополнительные вопросы, поэтому они вышли на улицу и направились к складу с камином в сопровождении аврора и двух полицейских. По дороге миссис Уайтхорн свернула в сторону того, что осталось от мастерской. Гарри шёл в двух метрах позади неё, поэтому пришлось ускорить шаг, чтобы развернуть её, но на помощь пришёл его напарник: он тут же отделился от группы полицейских и преградил путь вдове.

— Аврор Причард, мэм, — представился он. — Пожалуйста, примите мои глубочайшие соболезнования. Однако я не могу позволить вам пройти дальше.

— Я хочу увидеть своего мужа.

— Завтра, — твёрдо произнёс Причард. — Мы свяжемся с похоронным бюро, чтобы они позаботились о нём. Так будет лучше, — заверил он, и Гарри предпочёл даже в мыслях не представлять, что открылось всем под завалами из дерева и стали.

— Футляр для метлы.

— Простите? — удивлённо переспросил Причард.

— Мой отец хотел бы быть похороненным в футляре для метлы. У нас есть один на складе. Если он не подойдёт, то мы сделаем ещё один к завтрашнему дню.

— Мы позаботимся об этом, — кивнул Причард, не высказав ни малейшего удивления от столь необычной просьбы.

Уайтхорн взял мать под руку и медленно повёл её в сторону здания с камином.

* * *

Оставшись наедине с напарником, Гарри спросил:

— На какой вы стадии?

— Мы его освободили. Колдомедик сейчас осматривает тело. Учитывая его состояние, мы постараемся избежать транспортировки, пока не соберём всё необходимое. Думаю, это займёт не меньше двух часов. Я уже определил, что волшебная палочка была у него в кармане и что он не подвергался воздействию самых распространённых обездвиживающих чар.

Причард замолчал. Видно было, что он тоже устал.

— Работы ещё хватает, — продолжил он. — А у вас что? Есть зацепки?

Гарри сделал краткое резюме всего, что им рассказали свидетели.

— Противоречий нет, — заключил он. — Можно ещё узнать, кто официально приходил сюда в последние дни, если пролистаем журнал для встреч.

— Надо ещё просмотреть счета, — решил Причард. — И лучше прямо сейчас, пока Уайтхорны не пришли в себя и не начали требовать официальных разрешений для таких действий. Не исключаю, что это просто несчастный случай.

— С полностью обновлённой крышей? — напомнил Гарри.

— На данный момент это единственное, что противоречит данной теории. Но даже у новых крыш бывают дефекты. Знаю, что Уайтхорн всё проверил, но он всё-таки был производителем мётел, а не плотником.

— У меня есть некоторый опыт в счётных делах, — сказал бригадир Ферстон, внимательно следивший за разговором.

Причард мгновение размышлял, после чего согласно кивнул:

— Очень хорошо, возвращайтесь в кабинет и отложите в сторону всё, что может вам показаться полезным для финансовой проверки компании, скажем, за последние полгода. Просмотрите также ежедневники и корреспонденцию — самые ранние, если найдёте. Поттер, а ты составишь мне список всего этого.

Приказ не оставлял сомнений: магическая полиция работала под контролем авроров. Ферстон слегка раздражённо скривился.

— Доверяй, но проверяй, — утешил его Гарри перед возвращением в хозяйский кабинет.


	16. «Узнать о махинациях З»

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 16 марта — 17 марта 2004

Гарри с Ферстоном вернулись на территорию компании «Скоростные мётлы Нимбус», а Причард продолжил вести наблюдение за расчисткой разрушенного здания. Ближе к часу дня решили сделать перерыв и собраться в зале собраний, чтобы отдохнуть и перекусить.

— Какие новости? — с напряжённым лицом спросил Причард. Он выглядел измученным, а пыль, шапкой укрывшая его волосы, делала его уставшим стариком.

— К счетам не придраться, — ответил Ферстон. — Счёт-фактуры все классифицированы и сходятся едва ли не кнат в кнат. Давно не видел такой дотошно точной бухгалтерии.

— Это ничего не доказывает, — пожал плечами Причард.

— Конечно, мы всё перепроверим несколько раз, чтобы быть уверенными.

— Мы в процессе сбора деловых контактов, а также всех фамилий, о которых найдём упоминания в календаре с назначенными встречами и в адресной книге, — добавил Гарри. — А у вас что?

— Карлист уже скоро закончит, — ответил Причард, кивнув в сторону колдомедика, который с отменным аппетитом уминал бутерброд. — Я отсортировал обломки, чтобы их было удобнее изучать. Как только взойдёт солнце, позову плотника.

Передохнув немного, они вернулись к работе. К шести утра Гарри и Ферстон направились в Министерство, чтобы отправить несколько запросов на ближайших соратников Уайтхорна, а также тех, кто встречался с ним совсем недавно. После чего они вместе вернулись на место происшествия, чтобы перехватить тех работников, что отсутствовали вчера на допросах, но сегодня должны были выйти на работу.

Сотрудники компании «Скоростные мётлы Нимбус» с изумлением разглядывали груду хлама, который когда-то являлся их местом работы, а теперь был оцеплфён дюжиной полицейских и авроров. Узнав, что именно здесь произошло, они явно опечалились смертью своего босса, а затем вполне ожидаемо забеспокоились о том, что будет с их дальнейшим трудоустройством. Авроры закончили допросы и отпустили всех по домам, сказав ждать новостей от сына их босса.

Гарри с бригадиром Ферстоном сопровождали одного из рабочих к камину, когда неподалёку увидели беседующего с полицейским Берта Кеттериджа, того самого, который присутствовал в момент происшествия. Полицейский в это мгновение как раз махнул рукой в сторону камина, словно говорил, что тому тоже нужно уходить.

— Что он вообще здесь делает? — спросил один из рабочих, который стоял ближе к Гарри.

— Наверное, он не понял, что работать сегодня не нужно, — произнёс тот.

— Но босс вчера выставил его вон!

— Вы уверены? Вчера он как раз находился здесь, когда всё случилось, — удивился Гарри.

— Уверен! Я был здесь, когда они разругались, и босс сказал, что завтра тот может сюда не возвращаться.

Гарри с Ферстоном переглянулись и попросили свидетеля пройти с ними в кабинет.

— Расскажите нам всё, — попросил Гарри.

— Что ж, всё произошло вчера утром. Кеттеридж опять что-то напутал с заказами. Вообще, он не так уж и плохо работает, большую часть времени он действительно проводит на работе и в целом хорошо её выполняет. Проблема в том, что он частенько бывает пьян и творит не пойми что. Его можно понять, во время войны он потерял сына, и именно тогда у него начались проблемы с алкоголем. Хозяева, конечно, всё знали и видели, но закрывали глаза, учитывая обстоятельства и отдавая должное всем тем годам, что он работал на них. Но вчера утром он отправил пятнадцать мётел не по тому адресу, а когда их забрали, они оказались безнадёжно испорчены. Это стало последней каплей для босса, и он уволил Кеттериджа, сказав прийти за расчётом вечером.

— То есть это нормально, что вчера вечером он ещё был на работе?

— Да, он мог попытаться загладить вину, взяв дополнительные часы. Да и после обеда он был уже почти в нормальном состоянии.

— Вы видели, как он вчера работал? Не показался ли он вам злым или разгневанным? Не заметили ли в его поведении ничего подозрительного?

— Хм, не думаете ли вы, что то, что произошло вчера, было делом его рук? Он, конечно, склонен по пьяни творить всякую ерунду, но не до такой степени, чтобы разрушить мастерскую.

— Мы проверим. Спасибо за информацию.

Убедившись, что рабочий действительно ушёл, Гарри удивлённо заметил:

— Мы не нашли ничего подобного в бумагах.

— У Уайтхорна, скорее всего, не было времени, чтобы сообщить об этом жене, — предположил бригадир. — Или же это просто были слова, брошенные в порыве гнева. Может, он потом передумал и решил оставить его всё-таки.

— Всё равно нужно переговорить с Кеттериджем, — решил Гарри.

— Да, интересно будет послушать, станет ли он отрицать этот разговор. Но если он действительно был настолько пьян, как утверждает наш информатор, то он может не вспомнить его.

* * *

Приход Квентина Уайтхорна с матерью внёс коррективы в планы по допросу Кеттериджа. Причард и Гарри отвели их в угол склада, который они предварительно очистили, чтобы поместить туда ящик с метлой, в котором находилось тело погибшего.

Когда всё в мастерской рухнуло, старший Уайтхорн прикрыл рукой лицо, поэтому колдомедику не составило особого труда привести его в порядок и сделать более презентабельным. К импровизированному гробу прибили доску, чтобы спрятать тело. Уайтхорны надолго замерли, созерцая останки отца и мужа.

— Это он? — спросил Причард для очистки совести.

Они кивнули, их глаза наполнились слезами. Гарри с напарником оставили погружённое в размышления семейство под пристальным взором неутомимого Рэдфорда.

— На чём вы остановились? — поинтересовался Причард, когда они с Гарри отошли на приличное расстояние.

— Осталось осмотреть кабинет Уайтхорна и допросить магоинженеров.

— Очень хорошо. Кстати, я не возражаю, что ты поручил бумажную работу этому твоему Ферстону, но на допросах держи руку на пульсе, хорошо?

— Понял. А у тебя что нового?

— Я передал всё, что мы вытащили из-под обломков, плотнику. Он занимается их изучением. Я собирался зайти к нему и рассказать, как они были расположены, когда мы прибыли.

У Девлина Уайтхорна, жертвы, был свой собственный кабинет. Он был меньше, чем тот, в котором работала его жена. Одна из стен была заставлена полками, заваленными специализированными журналами, планами и заметками. Книгами по аэродинамике и сопромату. Некоторые даже были маггловскими, отметил Гарри с интересом. Стол был захламлён беспорядочно валяющимися бумагами, и сразу вспомнился безупречно чистый и аккуратный стол жены босса.

Гарри заметил, что в этой компании бумага в значительной степени заменила пергамент. Новый, более тонкий и дешёвый материал использовался в волшебном мире не повсеместно. Прошёл год с тех пор, как он появился на рынке, и степень устойчивости волшебников к прогрессу можно было оценить путём мониторинга его использования. Гарри же с радостью воспринял тетради, более практичные, чем пергаментные листы. Впрочем, официальные рапорты и отчёты он всегда подавал на пергаменте.

Пока Ферстон просматривал книги, чтобы убедиться, что в них нет спрятанных записок, Гарри быстро разобрался с тем, что было на столе. В основном рисунки, усеянные формулами по арифмантике, и другие пометки, содержащие выдержки из технических публикаций. Над столом висела полка, на которой стояли макеты из бальзового дерева: мётлы и модели старых маггловских самолетов (по оценкам Гарри, начала века), в которых сидели крошечные пилоты. Стаканы с карандашами, линейками, угольниками и компасами тоже были как-то неаккуратно расставлены рядом.

В окружающем беспорядке Гарри едва не упустил кое-что из виду. Это был маленький кусочек бумаги, магией приклеенный к краю полки. Он был написан тем же почерком, что и другие документы, принадлежавшие владельцу, и гласил: «Узнать о махинациях З».

Когда Гарри расшифровал его, то почувствовал, что это важный элемент. Всё здесь вокруг буквально вопило о мётлах, но не содержимое этой записки. Он достал свои записи и быстро перечитал их. В списке сотрудников, посетителей или поставщиков не было найдено ни имени, ни фамилии, начинающейся с буквы «З». Нужно было ещё проверить имена владельцев розничных магазинов, которые были клиентами компании.

Он взглянул на бригадира, который методично открывал все книги одну за другой. Гарри колебался, но опыт подсказывал, что сокрытие информации от союзников было не лучшим способом работать над совместным делом.

— Я тут кое-что нашёл, — произнёс он наконец.

— Зед? — задумчиво повторил Ферстон, прочитав содержимое записки. — На эту букву не начиналось ни одной фамилии или имени ни в одном из тех документов, что мы видели.

— Мы ещё не всё проверили, — напомнил ему Гарри.

— Проверим, — пожал плечами бригадир, открывая блокнот.

Не найдя ничего интересного на столе, Гарри решил помочь коллеге. Они были поглощены работой, когда голос за дверью заставил их вздрогнуть:

— Что вы делаете? Как вы смеете?

Уайтхорн выглядел разъярённым, а застывшая позади мать — шокированной.

— Мы сожалеем, — ответил Гарри, — но нам нужно ещё раз проверить кое-какие вещи.

— Послушайте, мистер Поттер, — сказал младший Уайтхорн. — Несмотря на всё моё уважение к вам, я прошу вас немедленно покинуть помещение. Я глубоко возмущён вашим отношением и отсутствием уважения к нашему трауру.

Гарри потерял дар речи, не в силах ничего возразить. Объективно у них было мало доказательств, противоречащих теории несчастного случая; возможно, они делали всё это впустую и без особой необходимости причиняли боль семье покойного. Внезапно он почувствовал всю накопившуюся усталость.

— Мы понимаем, что вам тяжело, — ответил Ферстон вместо него, — но если вы позволите нам делать нашу работу, мы закончим быстрее. Кстати, у нас есть вопрос к вам о мистере Кеттеридже. Нам сказали, что мистер Уайтхорн уволил его вчера. Однако сегодня утром он вышел на работу.

Уайтхорны посмотрели друг на друга, и, видя их вопросительные взгляды, Гарри понял, что об увольнении своего работника они узнали только что из уст Ферстона.

— Муж не сказал мне об этом, — ответила вдова. — Я знаю, что утром была проблема с доставкой, мне пришлось просидеть больше часа перед камином, чтобы всё уладить. Нашим приоритетом на утро было объясниться с клиентами, которым товар не был доставлен. Затем Девлин отправился на встречу на целый день и вернулся за полчаса до того, как... это случилось. Вполне возможно, что он не успел сказать мне об этом. Я думаю, когда он успокоился, он передумал. У Кеттериджа иногда возникают проблемы, но он преданный сотрудник, который работает на нас уже много лет.

— Не может быть и речи о том, чтобы избавиться от него сейчас, — заметил младший Уайтхорн. — Он обладает навыками, которых нет у других.

На мгновение он замолчал и спросил:

— Имеем ли мы право войти в кабинет матери? Нам нужно заняться срочными делами и предупредить клиентов, что заказы будут отложены.

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Ферстона, тот в ответ просто кивнул. Они уже сняли копии с нужных документов. Поэтому Уайтхорны могли зайти в кабинет, не препятствуя расследованию.

— И последнее, мистер Уайтхорн, — сказал Гарри. — Ваш отец упоминал при вас кого-либо, чье имя или фамилия начинаются с буквы «З» и кто мог быть проворачивать какие-то дела?

— Проворачивать дела? В каком смысле? — спросила миссис Уайтхорн.

— Что-нибудь незаконное, — уточнил Гарри, надеясь, что правильно понял загадочную записку покойного.

— Не думаю, — ответил Квентин Уайтхорн, и мать его тоже покачала головой.

Гарри и Ферстон отпустили их и закончили осмотр кабинета. Ничего больше найти не удалось. Они взяли записку, которая заинтересовала Гарри, и сделали копии различных заметок со стола.

Покинув кабинет, они присоединились к остальной команде, которая продолжала работать вокруг того, что осталось от мастерской. Гарри посмотрел на часы: было около полудня. Он надеялся скоро вернуться домой. Причард с красными от недосыпания глазами разговаривал с кем-то, кто показался Гарри смутно знакомым.

— Поттер, это Элайджа Вуд. Плотник, — представил незнакомца Причард.

— Мой сын Оливер часто говорил о вас, — произнёс тот.

Гарри настолько устал за последние дни, что только спустя несколько секунд смог вспомнить, где его видел.

— Мы с вами пересекались на Кубке мира по квиддичу лет десять назад.

Мужчина выглядел весьма польщённым тем, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил вспомнил его.

— Ферстон, — продолжил Причард, — позовите, пожалуйста, кого-нибудь, чтобы помочь мистеру Вуду сегодня после обеда. Нужно обезопасить зону, чтобы никто туда не мог проникнуть. Вы уже закончили обыск в кабинетах?

— Нам остался только кабинет магоинженеров, — ответил Гарри. — Но мы уже нашли кое-что любопытное в кабинете Уайтхорна.

— Завершите работу с магоинженерами и отдохните, — приказал Причард. — Встречаемся в штаб-квартире завтра утром в восемь. Вуд, вам нужно что-нибудь?

— Я, возможно, попрошу прийти одного из моих помощников, но все материалы со мной.

— Хорошо, тогда я вас оставлю. Запишите все наблюдения и выводы и отправьте мне, как будете готовы.

— Хорошо, сэр.

Гарри с бригадиром поставили магические печати на кабинет магоинженеров и предупредили Уайтхорнов о скором уходе. Они обнаружили Причарда возле камина на складе и переместились в атриум Министерства магии. После краткого обсуждения Причард согласился, что копии административных документов и заметок Девлина Уайтхорна должны быть переданы для проверки в службу магического правопорядка, но записку с упоминанием неизвестного Зед оставили для своего архива.

Когда Гарри зашёл на кухню, с невероятно заботливым видом к нему тут же вышел Кричер. Хотя было время обеда, Гарри отказался от еды. В каком-то тумане он отметил, что перед отъездом Джинни оставила ему записку. Он поднялся в спальню и не раздеваясь рухнул на кровать.

* * *

Он проснулся под одеялом и в пижаме. Его верный слуга, вероятно, заходил, чтобы позаботиться о нём. Гарри спустился на кухню, всё ещё чувствуя себя разбитым. Было шесть часов вечера, и Джинни до сих пор не вернулась.

В этот раз он не стал отказываться от обеда, который должен был съесть пару часов назад. Когда он принялся за главное блюдо, с работы вернулась Джинни:

— А, вот и ты! Совсем наверное вымотался.

— Я спал сегодня днём, — успокоил он её. — Что у тебя нового?

— Ничего особенного. Ах да, мы слышали по радио, что создатель Нимбусов мёртв. Ты поэтому был на ногах всю ночь?

— Да, но не говори об этом никому.

— Почему? Разве это не несчастный случай?

— Ещё рано что-либо говорить наверняка.

Она больше ничего не спросила, и он принялся доедать обед, плавно перетёкший в ужин. Гарри только закончил с десертом, как появились Рон с Джорджем.

— Скажи, Гарри, — начал Рон, даже не поздоровавшись, — правда ли, что Уайтхорн мёртв? У тебя есть какая-то информация об этом?

— Ты знал его? — ушёл от прямого ответа Гарри.

— Его все знали, — пожал плечами Рон. — Я имею в виду, в Гильдии магических ремёсел. Он лучший кандидат на пост нашего следующего мастера Гильдии.

Гарри знал, что с гильдиями проводились консультации по поводу законопроектов, касающихся их, и что они участвовали в выборах министра магии. Эта информация задавала расследованию тревожное направление.

— Когда должны состояться выборы? — увлечённо спросил он.

— Меньше чем через месяц, — мрачно сказал Джордж. — Это катастрофа. Уайтхорн был единственным, у кого были шансы обойти Фламеля.

— Фламеля? — переспросил Гарри, подумав о том, какое отношение может иметь алхимик к этой истории.

— Аврелиан Фламель, — пояснил Рон, — нынешний мастер гильдии и владелец «Волшебных водопроводных систем Фламеля». «С Фламелем ваши трубы станут золотыми». Оборудованием моего дома как раз занималась его фирма.

— Ясно. Есть ли другие кандидаты в ваших выборах?

— Да, Сильвиан Дунстан и Арчибальд Соубридж, но они далеки от работы на единую цель. Их потолок — это десять процентов голосов. Самое ожесточённое противостояние должно было состояться между Фламелем и Уайтхорном.

— Дунстан? Знакомая фамилия.

— Пять лет назад он выступал против Кингсли, — напомнила ему Джинни.

Гарри задумался на мгновение. Был ли Уайтхорн убит по политическим причинам?

— Скажите, кто из волшебников, чьё имя начинается с буквы «З», приходит вам на ум? — спросил Гарри.

— Зонко, — без колебаний ответили Рон и Джордж.

— Почему он?

— Потому что он наш главный конкурент, — сказал Рон. — И один из самых известных ремесленников. Мне нравится старик Зонко, он забавный.

— Я думала, он ваш соперник по бизнесу, — сказала Джинни.

— На самом деле, он был настроен весьма враждебно, когда мы с Фредом начали, — объяснил Джордж. — Но мы решили не вступать с ним в конфронтацию и не продавать такой же товар, что у него. Мы всегда так делаем. Продаем только самодельные изобретения или же аналоги, сделанные по образцу зарубежных товаров, которые не найти в «Зонко».

— Может ли Зонко баллотироваться на должность мастера гильдии? — спросил Гарри

— У него есть шансы на избрание, — согласился Рон. — Он очень популярен и во время войны многим помогал. Я слышал, он укрывал магглорождённых.

— Как думаешь, учитывая обстоятельства, он займёт место Уайтхорна в борьбе за место мастера гильдии? — спросил Гарри.

— Я бы сильно удивился. Все полагали, что именно он уложит Фламеля на лопатки, но он сказал, что ему это неинтересно, и он даже отошёл от бизнеса, — ответил Рон. — Магазином сейчас управляет его старший сын. А тот слишком слаб для такой должности.

— От чего умер Уайтхорн? — настойчиво спросил Джордж.

— На него упала мастерская, — ответил Гарри, не посчитав эту информацию секретной.

— Дело расследуют авроры? — спросил Рон.

— Авроры расследуют все скоропостижные смерти, — напомнил ему Гарри. — И девяносто процентов из них оказываются произошедшими по естественным причинам или несчастными случаями.

После того, как Гарри убедил Рона и Джорджа, что больше ничего не знает и что даже если у него были бы ещё какие-то сведения, он не смог бы всего рассказать, ему удалось улизнуть в библиотеку, чтобы написать отчёт о прошлой ночи, пока детали не выветрились из головы.

* * *

В штаб-квартиру Гарри вошёл ровно в восемь утра следующего дня, а Причард уже был на месте и читал «Пророк».

— Первая полоса, — объявил он. — Наша подруга Рита прекрасно проводит время. Кажется, дело принимает политический оборот.

— Знаю, — сказал Гарри. — Он подал заявку, чтобы стать мастером гильдии, и имел хорошие шансы на избрание.

— Вижу, эту тему ты тоже вчера успел изучить. Смотри-ка, твой друг из магической полиции уже тут.

— Бригадир, — приветливо кивнул Гарри и пожал ему руку.

— Господа авроры, — торжественно ответил Ферстон. — Я принёс вам досье на Девлина Уайтхорна, которое вчера собрали мои ребята. Знаете ли вы, что он был кандидатом на выборах мастера гильдии магических ремёсел?

— Мы как раз это обсуждаем, — сказал Причард, который, похоже, не хотел уступать ни одного очка службам магического правопорядка.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь на Аврелиана Фламеля? — спросил Гарри. — Мне кажется, он первый в списке тех, кому было выгодно убийство Уайтхорна.

— Его досье я тоже принёс, — сказал Ферстон, протягивая рулон пергамента. — Я изучил его. Представьте, он не настолько чист, каким может казаться. Мы практически уверены, что в методах присвоения значимых контрактов, касающихся ремесленной промышленности последних лет, есть большие нарушения, но никто не хочет об этом говорить, и в этом плане мы не сдвинулись с мёртвой точки. Зато мои ребята поработали над теми именами, что мы собрали прошлой ночью.

Гарри задался вопросом, во сколько Ферстон вернулся домой сегодня утром. Учитывая, что он работал всё то время, пока Гарри спал дома.

— Я думал, я ясно выразился, что допросами занимаемся мы, — холодно произнёс Причард.

— А также обследованием окрестностей, проверкой биографических данных и семейными связями? — так же сухо спросил Ферстон.

Авроры иногда делегировали менее интересные аспекты своих расследований магической полиции, и это не помогало установлению дружеских связей между двумя отделами. Со своей стороны, Гарри с напарником не злоупотребляли этим, но некоторые из их коллег действительно переходили все рамки. Причард тоже знал об этом и отступил.

— Мы благодарим вас за эту инициативу, — он заставил себя улыбнуться. — Это правда, что дело набирает обороты и работы хватит на всех.

— Если мы обменяемся отчётами, — предложил Гарри.

Причарду, похоже, его предложение пришлось не по вкусу, но Гарри не понимал, как они могут эффективно работать, скрывая друг от друга детали расследования.

Через полчаса они закончили изучение материалов.

— Не хватает отчёта Вуда, — напомнил Причард.

— Что вы думаете о таинственном Зед? — спросил Гарри.

— Как-то всё туманно, — кратко ответил Причард к огромному разочарованию Гарри.

— Это мог бы быть Зонко, его могут выдвинуть на пост мастера гильдии, — настаивал Гарри.

— Посмотрим, не воспользуется ли он возможностью выдвинуть свою кандидатуру, — усмирил его пыл Причард.

— Нам всё равно нужно узнать, как много магов на букву «З», — сказал Ферстон.

— Из всех моих знакомых по Хогвартсу я знаю только двоих: Забини и Зеллер, — вспомнил Гарри.

— Что, если это было имя? — спросил Причард. — Захария, например?

— Я думал об этом, — кивнул Гарри. — Если бы это был кто-то, кого Уайтхорн знал достаточно хорошо, чтобы называть его по имени, жена и сын знали бы об этом.

— Мы спросим у них, — согласился Причард. — Думаю, начать нужно с Фламеля.

— А Кеттеридж, рабочий, у которого проблемы с алкоголем? — спросил Гарри.

— Да, ему тоже нужно нанести короткий визит.

— Сегодня утром он должен прийти на работу, — предположил бригадир.

— Что ж, возвращаемся на фабрику «Нимбусов», — решил Причард. — Ферстон, я рассчитываю на то, что вы дадите нам окончательный отчёт о финансовом состоянии компании «Нимбус» и предоставите наиболее полную информацию об Аурелиане Фламеле.

— Конечно, — ответил бригадир со сдержанной улыбкой, после чего вернулся к работе.

* * *

Вернувшись на территорию фабрики «Нимбус», они прошли мимо мастерской, которая уже была накрыта защитным волшебным куполом, похожим на тот, который Гарри и его друзья устанавливали вокруг своей палатки, пока несколько месяцев блуждали по лесам. Они вошли в здание, в котором размещались офисы. Миссис Уайтхорн, её сын и все сотрудники сидели за большим столом. Все тут же уставились на новоприбывших.

— Дамы и господа, — поприветствовал всех Причард.

Квентин Уайтхорн холодно взглянул на них и закончил речь:

— Мы свяжемся с вами в течении двух дней и сообщим, когда работы возобновятся. На данный момент мы пока не можем сказать ничего определённого.

— Компания «Нимбус» не может закрыться! — эмоционально воскликнул Берт Кеттеридж.

— Как я уже говорил ранее, всё зависит от того, сколько времени потребуется для восстановления мастерской, — ответил младший Уайтхорн.

— Я знаю, что вы владеете информацией обо всех секретах производства, Берт, — добавила миссис Уайтхорн, — но Девлин знал и контролировал столько всего, что нам и не снилось. Возможно, нам придётся признать, что без него компания не сможет существовать.

— Вы можете рассчитывать на нас, мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы оставаться на плаву, — с завидным упрямством ответил Кеттеридж.

— Благодарю вас, — грустно улыбнулась миссис Уайтхорн.

— На сегодня всё, — закончил Квентин. — Думаю, что мы увидимся завтра днём.

«Он говорит о похоронах», — понял Гарри.

Сотрудники медленно вставали и выходили. Гарри кивнул Кэти, когда она прошла мимо.

— Скажи, Гарри, когда я смогу войти в свой кабинет?

Гарри полностью забыл, что нужно было проверить ещё и его.

— После обеда, думаю, он будет уже свободен, — пообещал он извиняющимся тоном, одновременно сожалея, что вынужден держать с ней дистанцию, пока идёт расследование.

Гарри проследил взглядом за ней до тех пор, пока она не скрылась за дверью, и оглянулся на Берта Кеттериджа. Тот обменялся несколькими словами со своими боссами под бдительным присмотром Причарда, а затем двинулся к выходу, когда один из авроров остановил его:

— Мистер Кеттеридж, не могли бы вы задержаться ненадолго?

— Чего ещё вы от него хотите? — вмешался Квентин Уайтхорн.

— Поговорить, — спокойно ответил Причард. — Если вам не нравится наш способ ведения дел, вы можете связаться с Министерством, Департаментом магической юстиции, Бюро по делам авроров. Теперь, если вы не возражаете, оставьте нас с мистером Кеттериджем.

Миссис Уайтхорн взяла сына за руку и ответила вместо него:

— Мы будем в моём кабинете, — произнесла она с достоинством, прежде чем уйти с Квентином.

Причард жестом пригласил Кеттериджа сесть за большой стол. Гарри с напарником остались стоять.

— Мы слышали, что вас уволил Девлин Уайтхорн, — прямо сказал Причард.

Кеттеридж вздрогнул, и его покрасневшее лицо некрасиво искривилось.

— Такое случается со мной... Я проработал на босса тридцать пять лет. Бывают времена, когда мы ругаемся. Но он всегда оставлял меня.

— Мы так поняли, что ваши... ссоры стали частыми в последние годы, и что на этот раз увольнение было окончательным.

— Он бы взял меня обратно. Он всегда так делал, — ответил Кеттеридж, встряхнув головой.

— А если бы вы боялись, что в этот раз он этого не сделает? — спросил Причард. — Если бы вы запаниковали? Если бы вы убедили себя, что единственный способ сохранить работу — это сделать себя нужным?

— Вы же не думаете... Да вы с ума сошли! Мы вместе с ним начинали с самого нуля, почти сорок лет назад. В то время не было даже миссис Уайтхорн. Мы начинали в жалком сарае. У него были идеи и образование магоинженера, я научился работать с деревом. Мы всё делали сами. Мы придумали название, разработали этикетки, мы занимались рекламой, доставкой, всем! Неужели вы думаете, что я мог сделать такое с ним? Сделать такое с его женой и мистером Квентином? Никогда!

Им овладели столь сильные эмоции, что он задрожал всеми конечностями, а глаза его покраснели. Он быстро достал из кармана волшебную палочку и звонко бросил её на стол.

— Проверьте её. Никаких тёмных заклинаний. Я никогда никого не убивал и не собираюсь начинать сейчас. Даже когда они забрали у меня моего Джонни, я ничего не сделал. Вы думаете, я бы убил ради сохранения работы, тогда как ради спасения моего мальчика — не убил?

Сейчас он смотрел на Гарри, призывая того к ответу. Причард запустил Приори Инкантатем для очистки совести, но Кеттеридж даже не посмотрел на результат.

— Клянусь вам, мистер Гарри Поттер, — с бешеной настойчивостью заявил он. — Клянусь вам памятью моего Джонни, я бы никогда не причинил вред боссу.

Гарри медленно кивнул. Он был уверен, что этот человек говорил правду.

— На сегодня всё, — сказал Причард.

— Вы должны разрешить нам продолжать работу, — не унимался Кеттеридж, не сдвинувшись с места ни на дюйм. — Мы не можем остановить производство «Нимбусов». Это лучшие мётлы в Англии. Если бы босс был здесь, он бы сражался до последней капли крови, лишь бы только всё это не встало.

— Мы просто хотим знать, что здесь произошло, — заверил его Гарри.

— Это был несчастный случай.

— Возможно, — ответил Причард. — Но мы должны это проверить. Вы можете возвращаться домой, мистер Кеттеридж.

Тот посмотрел на них, явно не уверенный в том, что так легко отделался. Он забрал волшебную палочку и вышел неуверенной походкой. Когда он ушёл, Причард провёл Гарри в кабинет миссис Уайтхорн, где их ожидали вдова с сыном.

— Нужно уладить всё с ними, — сказал Причард, постучав в дверь.

Дождавшись разрешения, они вошли.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, как трудно вам приходится ввиду характера нашего расследования, — сказал Причард, не позволив им начать разговор, — но мистер Уайтхорн был важным человеком в нашем сообществе и занимал ответственный пост. Мы не можем сразу решить, что это был несчастный случай, не убедившись, что это действительно так. Крыша находилась в идеальном состоянии и словно по щелчку обрушилась — это не похоже на несчастный случай.

— Вы думаете, его убили? — обеспокоенно спросила миссис Уайтхорн.

— Мы не можем сбрасывать со счетов эту версию.

— Какое это имеет отношение к Берту Кеттериджу? — спросил Квентин Уайтхорн.

— Ваш отец уволил его позавчерашним утром, а сегодня он стал незаменимым из-за своего опыта работы. У него отличный мотив.

Уайтхорны посмотрели на них ошеломлённым взглядом:

— Отвратительно даже думать о таком, — сказал Квентин.

— Берт почти что член семьи, — с негодованием добавила миссис Уайтхорн.

— За двадцать лет работы аврором я, к сожалению, потерял все свои иллюзии относительно человеческой природы, — ответил Причард.

Уайтхорны не отвечали, просто смотрели на них с отвращением и какой-то потерянностью.

— Нам ещё осталось проверить кабинет магоинженеров, и на этом скорее всего закончим. К завтрашнему дню, я думаю, закончим также с мастерской. Вы получите доступ ко всему послезавтра.

Миссис Уайтхорн кивнула, показав тем самым, что услышала. Гарри и Причард покинули кабинет. Затем они вяло порылись в кабинете, где работала Кэти. Там они обнаружили специализированные журналы, эскизы и расчёты, изучили их, но не нашли никаких подозрительных фраз, записанных на полях. Чтобы быть уверенными, они сделали копии всех рукописных заметок.

Когда с этим было покончено, Причард отправился уведомить Уайтхорнов о том, что они уходят, а затем дал указания охранявшему здание полицейскому, после чего вернулся вместе с Гарри в Министерство.

* * *

Вернувшись в штаб-квартиру, они обнаружили на столе рулон пергамента размером с руку Хагрида. Это было досье, которое собрал для них бригадир, касающееся Аврелиана Фламеля. Быстро съев бутерброды, Гарри и Причард погрузились в чтение.

Компания «Волшебные водопроводные системы Фламеля» существовала уже минимум три поколения. Компания пережила бурное развитие двадцать лет назад, когда магическое сообщество восстанавливало дома, разрушенные Пожирателями Смерти во время первой войны. Последствия второй также принесли им пользу.

Как Рон уже сообщил Гарри, компания Фламеля завоевала рынок по переоборудованию маггловских домов на магический лад. Магическая водная система заменила маггловские трубопроводы, всё было проспонсировано и оплачено Министерством магии. Если Аврелиан использовал своё положение, чтобы заполучить этот лакомый контракт, то скорее всего он нажил себе немало недоброжелателей.

Когда они закончили изучение документов, наступила ночь. Гарри пошёл домой с гудящей от оставшихся вопросов головой. Джинни чувствовала, что его голова занята совершенно другими делами, поэтому рассказала ему о последней ссоре между миссис Норрис и медсестрой клуба. Они заканчивали ужинать, когда в гости зашёл Рон.

— Есть новости об Уайтхорне? — поинтересовался он.

— Пока сплошная рутина, — ответил Гарри.

— Завтра все команды отменили тренировки, как дань памяти, — сказала им Джинни.

— И уж тем более никто не пойдёт по магазинам, — добавил Рон. — Все магазины будут закрыты. Мы все идём на похороны.

— Как думаете, много будет народу? — спросил Гарри, чтобы знать, к чему готовиться.

— Любители полётов на мётлах и ремесленники, я даже не знаю... будет как минимум две сотни.

Гарри сделал себе мысленную отметку проверить, примет ли Министерство дополнительные меры, чтобы сделать это событие невидимым для маглов.

— Я, наверное, пойду спать, — объявил он, думая о том, сколько ещё всего нужно проверить.


	17. Гильдия магических ремесел

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 18 марта — 21 марта 2004

Утром следующего дня Ферстон принес всё, что удалось собрать на нынешнего мастера гильдии магических ремёсел. Однако ни список его последних контрактов, ни быстрое изучение дел его жены и детей не внесли существенный вклад в дальнейшее расследование.

— А что насчет Зед? — спросил Гарри.

Ферстон достал из кармана пергамент и, развернув его, зачитал:

— Блейз Забини. Двадцать три года, занимается ремонтом бытовой техники. У него могла быть и более интересная и высокооплачиваемая работа, но он провёл шесть месяцев в Азкабане за использование во время войны Непростительных на учениках Хогвартса. Полагаю, у вас на него есть более полное досье.

Гарри припомнил, что действительно читал протокол суда. Как и большинство учеников, которые пытали своих одноклассников по приказу учителей, он был вскоре освобождён. Суд постановил приравнять все их действия к пребыванию под эффектом Империуса. Это касалось только выполнения приказа наказывать с особой жестокостью тех, кто сопротивлялся и отказывался следовать директивам Кэрроу.

— Зачем он вообще на это согласился? — недоумевал Гарри. — Я думал, у него богатая мать.

— Верно, — вмешался в разговор Причард. — Мы давно ею заинтересовались: она потеряла за короткое время семерых очень богатых мужей при весьма странных обстоятельствах. Но эта дама оказалась умна, мы так и не смогли ни за что зацепиться.

Он достал из стола объёмную папку, по сравнению с которой пергаменты Ферстона казались самыми настоящими малышами.

— Похоже, она решила сильно дистанцироваться от сына на всё то время, что над ним шёл судебный процесс. После освобождения из тюрьмы юный Блейз поселился в доме у одного из своих двоюродных братьев, пока не нашёл собственное жильё. Что касается миссис Афродиты Забини, то она уже по меньшей мере шесть месяцев находится за границей, и в настоящее время мы ведём расследование, чтобы подтвердить её точное местонахождение.

— Если только она не положила глаз на одного из сыновей Уайтхорна, эта смерть не принесёт ей ничего особенного, — хладнокровно рассудил Гарри.

— Двое сыновей жертвы уже женаты, — сказал бригадир. — Только дочь всё ещё не замужем. Я отправил пару человек разузнать о них. Старшего сына зовут Йорг, он только прошлой ночью вернулся домой из Канады, где живёт с семьёй. Имеет двоих маленьких дочерей и возглавляет компанию, которая занимается продажей британской продукции в Северной Америке. Мётлы отца составляют лишь небольшую часть рынка. Что касается Квентина — я подумал, вы захотите заняться им самостоятельно, поэтому у меня нет никакой информации о нём. А Синди Уайтхорн — портниха у мадам Малкин. Та очень довольна своей сотрудницей и заверила меня, что девочке, похоже, нравится её работа.

— У неё тем более особо нет мотива, — вздохнул Гарри. — Есть другие имена?

— Мисс Зеллер, — назвал бригадир.

— Ага, в Хогвартсе была девушка с таким именем, — припомнил Гарри. — Она была младше меня на пару курсов.

— Роуз окончила Хогвартс прошлым летом, — подтвердил Ферстон. — Получила работу в магической типографии. Мы не нашли ничего особенного, но один из моих людей всё ещё копается в её деле. Её родители — магглы.

— Ничто не доказывает, что эта или этот Зед, которого вы так самозабвенно ищете, связан с нашим делом, — произнёс Причард.

— Не считая Фламеля, у нас не так много других зацепок, — в свою защиту заявил бригадир.

Причард пожал плечами. Гарри промолчал, но в глубине души был слегка разочарован, что его партнёр не верил в важность этого Зед. Если Уайтхорн знал что-то такое, что кто-то хотел скрыть, это могло стать хорошим мотивом для убийства. Хотя, может, он по неопытности и торопил события.

— Сегодня в два часа дня состоятся похороны Уайтхорна, — сообщил Причард. — Мы с Поттером будем там, чтобы посмотреть на пришедших.

— По словам моего шурина, Рона Уизли, который состоит в гильдии магических ремёсел, там будет много людей, — сказал Гарри Ферстону. — Ты не в курсе, приняло ли Министерство необходимые меры?

— Там будет половина моей команды, — заверил его Ферстон. — Мы всегда так действуем при большом скоплении людей.

— Что ещё говорил твой друг Уизли? — настойчиво спросил Причард. — Как ремесленник, что он думает об этом исчезновении?

— Он показался мне очень шокированным и обеспокоенным из-за того, кто займёт место Уайтхорна и сможет, наконец, покончить с монополией Фламеля.

— И кто, по его мнению, может его заменить? — с интересом спросил Причард.

— Зонко, — ответил Гарри, особо выделив букву «З» в фамилии владельца магазина шуток и уловок. — Кроме того, по словам Рона, он отказался сделать это в начале кампании, когда у него были все шансы. Другие кандидаты, Сильвиан Дунстан и Арчибальд Соубридж, не потянут работу с Фламелем.

— Что ж, завтра узнаем, что думает об этом Зонко, — решил Причард.

— У него два сына, — добавил Ферстон, вытащив из кармана ещё один свиток. — Леандр и Дориан. Один работает в магазине отца, а другой — ветеринар на конюшне в Бродстоуне.

— Мы займёмся сбором информации об этих двоих, — сухо кивнул Причард,

— Как пожелаете, — ответил Ферстон.

Его голос был столь же сдержан, сколь холодны были его глаза.

* * *

Рон недооценил популярность ремесленника. Более трёхсот скорбящих собрались на кладбище Верхнего Флагли в Йоркшире. По этому случаю оперативная группа по соблюдению невидимости оградила большую территорию, сокрыв её от глаз магглов, а сотрудники полиции следили за тем, чтобы внутрь проходили только маги.

Присутствовало много торговцев. Из самых именитых, состоявших в гильдии магических ремёсел, были: Рон и Джордж, мадам Малкин, мастер Олливандер, среди прочих был и старик Зонко, о котором они только утром говорили, под руку с женой и в сопровождении молодого человека, невероятно на него похожего, а значит, тот был не кем иным, как его старшим сыном.

Также здесь присутствовали представители других гильдий. Гарри узнал мадам Розмерту, Тома из «Дырявого Котла» и племянника Флориана Фортескью из продуктовой гильдии. Чуть дальше держались продавец книг Флориш и профессор Броклхерст, члены писательской, издательской и образовательной гильдии, а также представители гильдии заводчиков, включая Чарли Уизли. Гарри видел и Кэти в окружении её скорбящих коллег. Все они казались искренне опечаленными. Гарри заметил, что среди них не было Берта Кеттериджа, и задумался, не следует ли добавить его в список подозреваемых.

Спортсменов тоже хватало: Гарри разглядел Изабель Редбёрд, президента «Холихедских Гарпий», в сопровождении Гвеног Джонс и других представителей и игроков клуба. Джинни он не увидел и потому предположил, что она предпочла побыть дома с матерью. Кроме того, Гарри рассмотрел несколько знакомых лиц, с которыми пересекался на квиддичном стадионе.

Сам он приехал инкогнито, чтобы не привлекать внимания журналистов, которые до сих пор проявляли интерес к этому громкому делу. Он пересёкся взглядом с Причардом, и тот махнул рукой, призывая не терять бдительности. Гарри прошёл немного дальше, чтобы увеличить себе обзорф. Он следил за гостями, искал малейшее отклонение от нормы в их поведении, при этом прекрасно понимая, насколько ничтожны шансы, что убийца внезапно раскроется и выдаст себя.

Неподалёку за деревом Гарри заметил Ферстона, который тоже изучал толпу. Гарри подошёл к нему и скрылся за пышной листвой.

— Хороший наблюдательный пункт, — отметил он.

— Добрый день, — осторожно ответил тот.

— Я — Поттер, Гарри Поттер, — с удовольствием представился он.

Бригадир посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Теперь понятно, почему вас так редко можно встретить на улице, — улыбнулся он. — Хорошая маскировка.

— Видели что-нибудь интересное?

— Здесь так много людей, что особо ничего не видно. Во всяком случае, члены семьи ещё не прибыли.

Перед публичными похоронами была запланирована приватная церемония с друидом. Авроры и полиция решили, что их присутствие на ней будет не совсем уместным. Через пять минут в толпе людей произошло движение, и гроб, точнее приспособленный к этому случаю футляр для метлы, который несли четверо мужчин, был выдвинут вперёд. Гарри сглотнул, вспомнив похороны Фреда, чей гроб несли отец и трое братьев. Он машинально поискал глазами Джорджа, но, конечно, не увидел его в толпе людей.

«С ним Рон», — подумал Гарри, пытаясь себя успокоить.

Пришлось напомнить себе, что он на работе, и Гарри принялся наблюдать за носильщиками. Он узнал Квентина Уайтхорна, его невозмутимое лицо было напрочь лишено каких-либо эмоций. За Квентином стоял Берт Кеттеридж, что сразу объяснило его отсутствие среди других сотрудников компании. Третий мужчина был очень похож на погибшего. Наверное, старший сын, который так срочно приехал из Канады. Последнему же было около шестидесяти, и он больше походил на миссис Уайтхорн. Гарри предположил, что он являлся членом её семьи.

За похоронным шествием стояли женщины, чьи лица были спрятаны за чёрными вуалями, как у Молли, Андромеды и других волшебников, принявших траур шесть лет назад. Погребение, речь Квентина, долгое шествие тех, кто пришёл отдать дань уважения человеку, совершившему революцию в способе изготовления мётел, — всё растянулось на несколько часов.

В какой-то момент от изобилия информации у Гарри в голове всё смешалось. Из оцепенения его вывела Рита Скитер, которая задавала вопросы тем, кто ждал своей очереди отдать дань уважения усопшему.

— Я должен был догадаться, что она не пропустит такое событие, — пробурчал Гарри. — Столько людей, которых можно очернить, и столько репутаций, которые можно испортить. Уж точно она не упустит такую возможность.

— Я бы не был столь строг к ней, как вы. Она, безусловно, искажает факты и преподносит их в удобном для неё свете, однако все они имеют и зерно правды. Иногда она даже давала нам весьма интересные зацепки.

Гарри хотел ответить резко, но он не знал Ферстона достаточно хорошо, чтобы позволить себе такое. Поэтому он вертел на языке собственную реплику и так и этак, однако так и не смог найти менее агрессивного аналога. Он вспомнил самые яркие моменты её лжи и клеветы: безумие Дамблдора, его собственную неуравновешенность, заточение Арианы и дружбу с Гриндевальдом.

И с удивлением был вынужден признать, что Ферстон в чём-то оказался прав. Явное безумие Дамблдора проявлялось в оригинальности его мыслей, в его нежелании предоставлять союзникам больше информации, чем он считал необходимым. Благодаря Скитер Гарри узнал, что директор Хогвартса жил в Годриковой лощине, что у него была сестра с трагической судьбой, и что он действительно был связан с Геллертом Гриндевальдом.

С другой стороны, разве Рита не написала хорошую статью о его встрече с Волдемортом и смерти Седрика? Её заставили сделать это, это правда, но она могла бы преподнести её с гораздо худшей стороны. Он мог бы обвинить Скитер в том, что она всегда искала грязь в любых происшествиях, но, тем не менее, Ферстон не ошибался: большинство её статей основывалось на реальной информации, и у неё, несомненно, был талант оказываться в нужном месте в нужное время.

— Что она говорит об этом деле? — спросил он, вместо того чтобы спорить о личности Скитер.

— Она пытается разжечь скандал из всего. Предположила, что один из членов семьи хотелф наложить руку на все фабрики Нимбусов. Но она также не исключает, что это могло быть одно из доверенных лиц Фламеля или какой-нибудь ремесленник, о котором Уайтхорн знал слишком много и который пытался заставить его замолчать таким образом.

— «Узнать о махинациях З»?

— Мы не можем исключать, что в деле замешан и Фламель, — сказал бригадир.

— Я всё-таки не думаю, что это преступление пойдёт на пользу наследникам Уайтхорна, — заметил Гарри. — Или, по крайней мере, для них было бы выгоднее, если бы мастерская не была уничтожена одновременно с гибелью отца.

Он обратил внимание на толпу и с ужасом понял, что Рита Скитер направляется прямиком к ним.

— Меня зовут Смит, — успел он прошептать бригадиру за мгновение до того, как журналистка предстала перед ними.

— Бригадир Ферстон, — сладчайшим голосом поприветствовала она собеседника Гарри. — Означает ли присутствие вас и авроров здесь, что мы имеем дело с преступлением, а не с несчастным случаем, как утверждает семья?

Гарри поморщился, представив, как она преследовала и изводила семью погибшего, чтобы выведать хоть немного информации. Однако спустя всего мгновение он осознал, что то же самое делали они с бригадиром на протяжении последних двух дней. Ему стало интересно, пыталась ли Скитер выведать какую-то информацию у Причарда до того, как они сами обратились к нему.

— Мы всегда присутствуем на событиях такого масштаба, — спокойно ответил бригадир, махнув рукой в сторону продвигавшейся вперёд толпы.

— Ты, должно быть, новенький в полиции? — неожиданно резко спросила Рита у Гарри.

— Я только что приехал, — ответил он, пытаясь говорить слегка в нос и одновременно сожалея, что не додумался изменить голос.

— Я не расслышала ваше имя, — настойчиво произнесла Рита.

— Боб Смит — новичок в нашей команде, — сказал Ферстон и приказал ему: — Иди проверь, чтобы никто не покидал территорию кладбища. Когда так много людей, всегда найдётся с дюжину зевак, что нарушат правила, — пояснил он Рите, пока Гарри удалялся от них.

Гарри сделал небольшой круг за деревьями, чтобы сменить внешность. Сейчас в его распоряжении было предостаточно лиц, благодаря долгим наблюдениям в прошлые месяцы. Он выбрал лицо, которое использовал реже всего, и направился к напарнику.

— Что нового? — спросил он.

— Пока ничего интересного, — ответил Причард. — А у тебя?

— Я только что сбежал от Скитер, которая охотится за сенсацией, но в остальном ничего интересного я не заметил.

— Она не единственная, кто пришёл сюда по работе, — Причард кивнул в сторону незнакомца, который слушал другого мужчину, пока его перо бегало на полной скорости по свитку, плававшему у плеча.

— Она спросила, для чего мы здесь, — продолжил Гарри.

— А ты что сказал?

— Ферстон ответил, что мы присматриваем за людьми, и отправил меня проверить периметр.

Они посмотрели на журналистку и бригадира. Рита с пером наготове всё ещё пыталась получить информацию от полицейского. Казалось, что губы Ферстона почти не двигались, в отличие от пера, которое что-то с бешенством строчило.

— Надеюсь, он не скажет слишком много чепухи, — произнёс Причард.

— Уверен, у него получится всяко лучше, чем у меня, — искренне признался Гарри.

Ему не нравилось, что Причард при каждом удобном случае принижал и умалял заслуги Ферстона. Бесспорно, бригадир не смог бы справиться с нападением тёмного мага, но файлы, которые он передал им, были полны сведениями и подтверждали тщательно проведённое исследование. Гарри был уверен, что сотрудники полиции прекрасно знакомы с техникой слежки и наблюдения, и что они так же, как и авроры, умеют отличать правду от лжи во время допросов.

Гарри с облегчением выдохнул, когда церемония завершилась, и они смогли вернуться в штаб-квартиру. Они написали краткий отчёт, а затем разошлись по домам.

* * *

Ранним утром авроры отправились по каминной сети в офис «Волшебных водопроводных систем Фламеля». На этом камине не стояло никакой блокировки, и они без задержек вошли в приёмную. Приветливая молодая волшебница, чью голову украшала остроконечная шляпка, кокетливо наклонённая вбок, мило им улыбнулась и поинтересовалась:

— Чем могу помочь, джентльмены?

— Мы бы хотели поговорить с Аурелианом Фламелем. По личному делу.

Это, похоже, не удивило её.

— Мастер Фламель сейчас в главном офисе гильдии. Туда можно попасть через этот камин, произнесите: «Гильдия ремесленников». Вы не ошибётесь.

— Спасибо, мисс, — поблагодарил Причард, после чего вместе с Гарри направился к камину.

Точкой прибытия в главном офисе гильдии оказался просторный вестибюль с гобеленами на стенах. На них были изображены различные ремесленные промыслы, такие как живопись и фотографическое искусство. Гарри зачарованно следил за тем, как резчики по дереву ходят вокруг пня, взмахивая волшебными палочками, чтобы превратить необработанные блоки в полезные предметы обихода. Он наблюдал, как из гофрированных металлических контейнеров появляются трубы, и всё это под руководством рабочих, которые напомнили Гарри заклинателей змей. Рядом волшебники оживляли неодушевлённые объекты, а строители заставляли камни занимать нужные места в сборке домов.

— Неплохо, — признал Причард.

Они последовали в глубь коридоров за указателем «Кабинет мастера гильдии» и оказались в своего рода прихожей, оборудованной креслами; за ней располагался нужный им кабинет, дверь в который была заманчиво приоткрыта.

Там они и обнаружили Аурелиана Фламеля, огромного мужчину с седыми волосами стального цвета, который внимательно выслушивал своего собеседника. Тот был Гарри незнаком. Авроры заняли позиции неподалёку, однако им всё равно не было слышно, о чём разговаривали мужчины. Оставленные незапертыми двери давали отличную картинку происходящего в кабинете, но чары тишины в любом случае гарантировали им конфиденциальность.

Примерно через десять минут Фламель проводил своего собеседника до дверей. Его голос стал слышен, как только они вышли в приёмную, где стояли Гарри с напарником:

— ...уверен, это сработает, — произнёс Фламель. — Я позабочусь об этом лично.

Мастер гильдии тепло пожал руку гостю и обратился к аврорам с приветливой улыбкой на лице.

— Госпо.... О, мистер Гарри Поттер, какая честь видеть вас здесь. А вы, сэр?

— Аврор Причард. Не могли бы вы уделить нам минутку?

— Разумеется. Пожалуйста, входите.

Убедившись, что гости устроились с комфортом, Фламель сел за стол.

— Полагаю, вы по делу о внезапном исчезновении бедного Девлина, — предположил он.

— Вы правы, — признал Причард. — Вы ожидали нас?

— Я знаю, что авроры расследуют все внезапные смерти. Девлин был выдающимся представителем магического сообщества. Кто не слышал о знаменитых мётлах "Нимбус"? К тому же, он был кандидатом на выборах в гильдию. Даже если, как мне сказали, это несчастный случай, я думаю, важно убедиться в этом на сто процентов.

— И почему вы полагаете, что мы могли бы обратиться к вам за информацией о нём? — поинтересовался Причард.

— Для начала — он был членом гильдии, мастером которой я являюсь. Кроме того, вы, наверное, знаете, что он был моим главным соперником на предстоящих выборах, которые состоятся уже через три недели. Вполне логично, что вы пришли убедиться, не собирался ли я таким криминальным способом повлиять на результаты голосования.

— А вы повлияли? — не удержался от вопроса Гарри.

Казалось, Фламеля этот вопрос не испугал, а, скорее, развеселил. Причард одарил напарника полуулыбкой, которую Гарри воспринял как поощрение к дальнейшему допросу.

— Не секрет, что у нас были разногласия по многим вопросам, — ответил ремесленник. — Девлин — перфекционист, увлечённый инновациями и прогрессом, что и обеспечило ему успех в бизнесе. Я же более осторожен и не думаю, что мы должны идти по пути прогресса. Мне кажется, что у меня более широкое видение нашей гильдии, чем у него. На наших плечах огромная ответственность перед будущими поколениями, поэтому мы меняем манеру восприятия.

Фламель посмотрел аврорам прямо в глаза и отчеканил:

— Но какими бы ни были наши разногласия и соперничество, я предпочёл бы потерять своё место, чем видеть, как он навеки уходит из жизни.

— Вы уверены в своей победе на выборах? — спросил Гарри, вспомнив, что Рон и Джордж надеялись на обратное.

— Думаю, да, — уверенно и без малейших сомнений ответил Фламель. — Но даже если бы Девлин оставался претендентом на кресло главы гильдии, у меня всё равно были бы хорошие шансы на победу. Лишь малая часть против меня, большинство ремесленников очень довольны результатами моих двух сроков.

— Как мастер гильдии, вы планируете сотрудничать с компанией Девлина Уайтхорна? — поинтересовался Причард. — Вы собираетесь помогать наследникам удержать бизнес на плаву?

— Учитывая разногласия между мной и Девлином, я не стану навязываться его вдове и детям. Не хочу, чтобы это неправильно истолковали. Однако я направил письмо, в котором выразил свои соболезнования и указал, что, несмотря на всё, что нас разделяет, я по-прежнему готов оказать им помощь, если они будут нуждаться в моих услугах. Будет весьма печально, если компания по производству Нимбусов навсегда закроет свои двери.

— Полагаете, этого стоит опасаться? — спросил Причард.

— Я слышал, что его мастерская была полностью разрушена. Добавьте к этому смерть главного разработчика и основателя, и вы поймёте, что компанию ждут тяжёлые времена, как минимум.

— Вы кажетесь очень хорошо осведомлённым, — отметил аврор.

— Это часть моей работы, — пожал плечами Фламель.

— У Уайтхорна были враги? — задал новый вопрос Причард.

— Как и у любого известного бизнесмена, дела которого идут весьма хорошо. Его решение баллотироваться на выборах, полагаю, прибавило ему некоторое число врагов. Но я думаю, что у меня гораздо больше недоброжелателей, чем у него.

— Кто-нибудь уже покушался на вашу жизнь? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, не думаю. Я получил несколько Вопиллеров, от которых никуда не денешься, если вовлечён в гильдейские разборки, и несколько угроз, но никаких реальных покушений на мою жизнь, по крайней мере, насколько мне известно, предпринято не было.

Фламель помолчал, после чего всё-таки спросил:

— У вас есть какие-нибудь доказательства того, что это происшествие было... неслучайным?

— Пока нет, — ответил Причард. — Как вы сами сказали, наша главная задача — исключить любые другие версии, помимо несчастного случая.

— Если у вас будут какие-либо вопросы о ремесленниках, не стесняйтесь приходить ко мне. Мне многое известно. Конечно, как правило, всё, что обсуждается в этом кабинете, не выходит за его пределы, однако в интересах следствия, я думаю, можно будет сделать исключение.

— Спасибо за предложение. При необходимости мы не упустим возможность им воспользоваться.

— Хотели бы вы, чтобы я предоставил вам список людей, которые были здесь со мной на собрании во время трагедии? Так, по крайней мере, у вас будет на двадцать человек меньше тех, кто должен был находился в другом месте или не должен был находиться там, где он находился.

— Почему бы и нет? — нейтрально согласился Причард, не выдав своего удивления по поводу готовности мастера гильдии предоставить алиби, о котором его даже не просили.

— Я составлю список и отправлю его вам сегодня же, — пообещал Фламель.

* * *

После обеда Гарри занялся составлением отчёта о встрече с Аурелианом Фламелем. Причард в это время поспрашивал знакомых, чтобы перепроверить информацию, которую они получили утром. Отчёт не занял у Гарри много времени, поэтому он решил посмотреть, что у них было на магов, имена которых начинались с «З».

Для начала он полистал аврорский каталог учёта всех зарегистрированных в Великобритании волшебников. Не нашёл ничего отличного от той информации, что предоставил накануне бригадир Ферстон. Подумав немного, он решил спуститься в архив. Дело о семействе Забини (матери и сыне) Причард достал вовсе не оттуда, а из архива поменьше, прикреплённого к их офису.

Лифт остановился на нижнем этаже, и Гарри спустился на десятый этаж по лестнице. Когда он проходил мимо дверей с табличкой «Зал заседаний № 10», то не смог сдержать дрожь, вспомнив допрос миссис Кроткотт, который ей устроила садистка Амбридж, да ещё и в присутствии дементоров.

Гарри переступил порог архива и сразу же направился к магическому журналу. Отсеяв людей, умерших в течение последних двух столетий, он обнаружил лишь одно досье на семейство Зонко.

Этот доклад был подготовлен во время войны и сообщал, что Геракл Зонко, владелец лавки диковинных волшебных штучек, женился на маггле. У них родилось двое сыновей-полукровок. Миссис Зонко вместе с сыновьями была вызвана в Министерство в сентябре 1997 года, однако туда они так и не явились, после чего вся семья исчезла из магического мира до мая 1998 года. В примечании, добавленном после падения Тёмного правительства, подтверждается информация, уже предоставленная Роном: семейство Зонко предоставляло убежище в мире магглов тем ремесленникам, которые пускались в бега, спасаясь от жестоких законов Министерства. Раскопав такие элементы в их биографии, Гарри не мог не проникнуться к ним сочувствием.

Перед тем как вернуть досье на место, он сделал пару пометок в блокноте, после чего отправился на поиски бригадира Ферстона. Ему нужно было обсудить с ним новые сведения и заодно уточнить, не обнаружили ли его люди ещё что-нибудь полезное.

Гарри поднялся на второй уровень: отделение магической полиции находилось на том же этаже, что и Аврорат, только с другой стороны лифтов.

Дверь в полицейский отдел выглядела намного скромнее, чем та, что вела в Аврорат. Гарри приоткрыл створки и, не уходя от них далеко, поискал бригадира глазами. Уже не первый раз заглядывал он сюда, чтобы попросить помощи в проведении стандартных расследований, однако его появление до сих пор вызывало небольшое волнение и оживлённое перешёптывание среди магов. К счастью, Ферстон быстро заметил его и приветливо махнул рукой, приглашая войти внутрь.

— Рад вас видеть, — улыбнулся бригадир. — Я заходил в Аврорат минут десять назад, но не застал вас.

— Я был в архиве, — пояснил Гарри.

Он коротко изложил свои находки, после чего в двух словах рассказал о разговоре с Аурелианом Фламелем.

— А у вас есть что-нибудь?

Ферстон с воодушевлением улыбнулся и торжественно положил перед ним лист.

— Вы уже видели это?

— Он лежал на столе Уайтхорна, — припомнил Гарри. — Это формулы по арифмантике, верно?

— Не совсем. Это, скорее, из области физики. Авиации, если быть точным. Но посмотрите, что написано внизу.

— Результат вычисления?

— Нет, эта формула обязательно даёт результат от нуля до единицы. Вот почему я обратил внимание на это число. Оно не имеет никакого отношения к приведённым выше расчётам.

— Поздравляю с отличными знаниями математики, — искренне сказал Гарри. — Так что же означают эти цифры?

— Это номер счёта в «Гринготтсе».

Гарри присвистнул.

— Как интересно. Вы выяснили, кому он принадлежит?

— Пока нет. Вы же знаете, как сложно получить от гоблинов такую информацию. Если только у вас нет связей среди них.

В голосе бригадира прозвучала настоящая надежда, однако Гарри пришлось его разочаровать:

— Честно говоря, у меня среди них отвратительная репутация, — признался он.

— Ах да. Вы взломали их охранные чары и украли дракона, да?

— Что-то вроде того.

— Могу я узнать, как вам это удалось? — с сумасшедшим блеском в глазах поинтересовался Ферстон.

— Зашли мы с помощью гоблина-сообщника и Конфундуса, а вышли, выпустив дракона, — рассказал Гарри, не вдаваясь в подробности.

— Ваш старый сообщник не сможет нам помочь?

— Мы не очень хорошо сейчас ладим.

— Жаль, потому что нашего агента недавно раскрыли и выдворили из банка.

— Это был гоблин?

— О нет! Нет, конечно, это был волшебник.

— Вообще-то, у меня там тоже есть знакомый маг, — осенило Гарри. — Но я не уверен, что смогу попросить его об одолжении, за такое вполне могут уволить, что явно плохо скажется на его дальнейшей карьере.

— Понимаю. Может, вы смогли бы уточнить у него хотя бы имя владельца сейфа? Это всё-таки не столь рискованно, как пытаться незаконно проникнуть внутрь или раздобыть список содержимого.

— Я подумаю об этом, — пообещал Гарри и пометил в блокноте, чтобы не забыть. — Может, нам стоит ещё раз взглянуть на документы, которые были обнаружены на столе Уайтхорна? Вдруг мы что-то упустили, и ключ к разгадке именно в них.

— Именно этим я и собирался заняться. Если желаете, можете составить компанию.

Они расселись за рабочим столом Ферстона. Не прошло и пяти минут, как Гарри с удивлением почувствовал неодобрительные взгляды, которые бросали на него другие полицейские. Впрочем, он не винил их, потому что знал, как именно относятся к ним авроры: презрительно. Авроры воспринимали полицейских как второй сорт и постоянно скидывали на них грязную работу, выполнять которую считали ниже своего достоинства. Причард не столь явно демонстрировал своё отношение, но он всегда старался выстроить чёткие границы между тем, чем занимаются авроры, и тем, что делает полиция. Гарри же считал себя менее опытным, чем Ферстон, поэтому ощущал себя равным ему.

Они разделили бумаги между собой. Гарри взял записки и прочие документы, а Ферстон — все, где встречались математические формулы. Они тщательно изучали каждое слово, строка за строкой, искали… они не знали что. На некоторых документах были рисунки, графики и формулы, в таких случаях Гарри приходилось обращаться к Ферстону за уточнениями. Вскоре он мог распознавать символы гравитации и скорости. Он также узнал, что во время зачарования мётел все чары, что на них накладывались, доводились до совершенства.

Примерно через полчаса бригадир с раздражением что-то пробормотал.

— Вы что-то нашли? — тут же спросил Гарри.

— Не могу понять, что за вычисления здесь указаны. Нужны специализированные книги. Как думаете, я смогу позаимствовать те, что нашли в кабинете Уайтхорна?

Гарри склонился над формулой, которая вызвала у Ферстона такие сложности.

— Буква «Г» не может означать галлеоны? — спросил Гарри, не найдя в ней ничего столь трудного.

— Прописная «Г» может также означать гравитационную константу, — терпеливо пояснил бригадир. — Её как раз используют в такого рода документах.

— Может и так, но зачёркнутая «Л» обозначает фунт, — поведал ему Гарри.

— А вот и нет, для фунта это lb, — возразил Ферстон.

— Я имею в виду не вес, а фунт стерлингов, маггловскую валюту.

— О, — бригадир явно не разбирался в таких вещах.

Они ещё раз посмотрели на запись, но уже в другом свете.

— Я думаю, это текущий курс обмена валюты, — припомнил Гарри. Он часто менял галлеоны на фунты стерлингов, когда собирался прогуляться по маггловскому Лондону. — Фунт стерлингов сильно вырос за последние месяцы. Но почему он записал это именно сюда? Он не продавал мётлы магглам! Тем более, счетами занималась его жена.

— Может, это как-то связано с номером банковской ячейки. Номер банковской ячейки и курс обмена валют, — задумчиво произнёс Ферстон.

— Там чем же занимается этот Зед?

— Он меняет галлеоны на фунты?

— Фунты на галлеоны, — поправил его Гарри, ещё раз взглянув на запись. — Как раздобыть фунты стерлингов?

— Достаточно быть магглом.

— Вот чёрт, в маггловском мире список фамилий на «З» будет просто бесконечным!

Гарри поразмышлял об этом, потом покачал головой:

— Нет, вряд ли. Уайтхорн — чистокровный маг и он знает этого Зед. Значит, Зед обязательно волшебник.

— Или маггл, женатый на ведьме, — поправил его Ферстон. — Или из семьи, где есть магглы.

— Жена Зонко — маггла, — вспомнил Гарри. — А Роуз Зеллер родилась в семье магглов.

— Зонко остаётся наиболее вероятным Зед, учитывая, что Уайтхорн должен был часто видеться с ним в качестве потенциального избирателя на должность мастера гильдии.

— Во время войны Зонко прятался у магглов, скорее всего, он заработал там деньги или занимался торговлей. А сейчас у него на руках оказались фунты, которые он захотел поменять на галлеоны. В этом нет ничего противозаконного или неожиданного.

— Но это привлекло внимание Уайтхорна, — заметил бригадир. — Почему? Такой успешный человек, как Зонко, должен часто вести дела с гоблинами. Его жена — маггла. С чего вдруг Уайтхорну волноваться из-за того, что он меняет маггловские деньги?

У Гарри не было ответа на этот вопрос. Они вновь вернулись к изучению документов, но больше ничего не нашли. Следовало признать, что они выжали из этого всё, что можно. И Гарри опасался, что с такими находками будет сложно убедить Причарда в том, что они обнаружили что-то действительно важное.

— А вы могли бы проверить, есть ли у миссис Кэрол Зонко счёт в маггловском банке? — поинтересовался Гарри у бригадира. — И были ли за последние месяцы значительные движения по этому счёту.

Ферстон смущённо поморщился.

— Я ничего не знаю о мире магглов. Но могу попросить кого-нибудь из коллег, которые родились там, если это действительно важно.

— Мне почему-то кажется, что да, — медленно произнёс Гарри. — А вы как думаете?

— Раз это пока наша основная зацепка, то мы должны проверить её до конца, — согласился Ферстон. — Я попрошу кого-нибудь из парней.

— Её девичья фамилия — Артон, — сказал Гарри, взглянув на пометки, сделанные им в архиве.

— Я немедленно займусь этим вопросом, — пообещал Ферстон.

Пришло время возвращаться домой.

— Увидимся в следующий понедельник и обсудим, что удалось найти, — предложил Гарри.

— Конечно. Хороших выходных, мистер Поттер.

Гарри вышел из офиса, массируя затёкшую шею. Он был рад, что удалось достичь хоть какого-то прогресса, но ещё больше его грела мысль, что сегодня пятница. А раз пятница, значит, его ждёт тренировка по квиддичу с коллегами. Но стоило ему вспомнить о вечно недовольном и кричащем Хобдэе, который оставался их неизменным тренером, как радость слегка притупилась.


	18. Зонко, лавка диковинных волшебных штучек

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 29 марта — 30 марта 2004

Утро четверга началось у Гарри в штаб-квартире с протянутого Причардом отчёта от плотника Вуда.

— Вуд определил причину обрушения крыши, — взволнованным голосом произнёс напарник. — В несущей балке было два слабых места. Два тонких надреза, расположенных достаточно далеко друг от друга, но идеально точных. Крыша рухнула в один миг, так он считает.

— Идеально точно расположенных — задумчиво повторил Гарри. — Значит, мы имеем дело с человеком, который отлично разбирается в работах с деревом.

— Верно, — кивнул Причард. — К слову, я уже посмотрел: в учётных книгах гильдии не зарегистрировано ни одного плотника. Но едва ли не каждый волшебник знает, какую балку лучше не трогать, чтобы не уничтожить весь дом. Кроме того, тому, кто это сделал, могло просто невероятно повезти: он использует одно заклинание, потом второе, чтобы удостовериться, что первое сработало, и — бинго! — получает идеальный результат.

— А точно ли из-за чар надломилась балка? — усомнился Гарри.

— На нашей новой и совершенной балке два идеальных надреза. На высоте в восемь метров. Я не вижу других вариантов, кроме чар.

— Пила! — воскликнул вдруг Гарри. — Миссис Уайтхорн упоминала, что собиралась заменить лезвие пилы. Если она всё-таки это сделала, то… Я не знаю, что-то могло пойти не так, взорваться, например… И лезвия бы разлетелись и просто неудачно упали.

Причард поразмышлял над этой гипотезой и порылся в бумагах.

— Подожди-ка… Вот оно! В обломках мы нашли пилу. Она хорошо выдержала удар и... Ладно, пойдём посмотрим на неё, но, в любом случае, какова вероятность того, что оба лезвия одновременно не выдержат и отскочат в идеально ровные две стороны и попадут именно по слабым местам балки?

— Столь же низкая, как и для двух случайно сработавших заклинаний, — признал Гарри.

— Тогда давай предположим умышленно наложенные заклинания. Вуд придерживался этой теории и попытался определить, откуда они могли быть брошены. Он думает, что с этого небольшого участка, который как раз за дворовой территорией.

Гарри посмотрел на набросок, нарисованный отцом Оливера, и сравнил его с мысленным образом, оставшимся в памяти.

— Да, отсюда до здания меньше двадцати метров и хороший обзор. Но нужно обладать немалой силой, чтобы повредить балку такого размера с такого расстояния.

— Думаю, это вполне по силам любому магу или ведьме среднего возраста или просто любому другому, уровень волшебства которого выше среднего, — ответил Причард.

— Окна кабинета магоинженеров выходят на эту сторону, — припомнил Гарри. — А мастерская стоит между холлом и складом, а, значит, Кеттеридж не мог его видеть. Уже практически стемнело, кто угодно мог выйти из ближайшего камина общего пользования и стоять там сколько влезет, не опасаясь, что его заметят. Вот же чёрт!

— Я жду отчёт из транспортного отдела, — произнёс Причард таким тоном, что Гарри сразу понял: тот не ожидает от этого отчёта ничего нового.

Он обменялся смирившимся взглядом с напарником. Не стоило рассчитывать, что преступник оставит настолько очевидные следы.

— А что по твоей части? — спросил Причард. — Я не видел тебя с пятницы.

Гарри коротко рассказал о поисках таинственного Зед и о том, что они нашли с бригадиром в записях покойного.

— Зед явно замешан в каких-то махинациях с деньгами, — заключил он.

— И что ты намерен делать дальше?

— Попробую выяснить, кто владелец банковского счёта, и почему Уайтхорн интересовался этим вопросом. Даже если это не имеет отношения к его смерти, возможно, так мы выйдем на что-то значимое.

— Мы или магическая полиция?

— У нас общая цель. — Причард ничего не ответил, и Гарри добавил умоляюще: — Мы не можем забыть про эту зацепку, так ведь?

— Я и не говорил, что нужно об этом забыть.

— Но… Ты не выглядишь особо заинтересованным.

— Ты уже пятый год как аврор, — напомнил ему Причард. — И уже достаточно большой мальчик, чтобы самостоятельно копаться в документах и устанавливать связи. Я прочёл твои отчёты, и мне нечего возразить.

Гарри почувствовал огромное облегчение. То, что он принял за отсутствие интереса, было на самом деле доверием. Которое, конечно же, не исключает толики контроля.

— Впрочем, ты меня убедил, — заявил Причард. — Навестим Зонко сегодня после обеда.

* * *

Семья Зонко жила в большом особняке, который располагался позади лавки диковинных волшебных штучек. Причард и Гарри предварительно связались с хозяевами по каминной сети, чтобы убедиться, что те будут дома в назначенный час. Дверь им открыл домашний эльф и попросил следовать за ним. На нём была одежда как доказательство того, что он работал официально и не принадлежал семье. Гостей привели в кабинет, в котором пахло кожей и пергаментом.

— Спасибо, Ансельм, — дружелюбно сказал мужчина, стоявший за столом.

Гарри был приятно удивлён таким хорошим отношением и вспомнил Гермиону: вот уж кто бы прыгал от радости.

Если Скримджер напоминал льва, то Геракл Зонко — орла. Тот же пронзительный взгляд, те же резкие движения головы — все дополнялось тёмными волосами, аккуратно зачёсанными назад. Мужчине было далеко за шестьдесят пять. У него было крепкое телосложение, и он излучал уверенность, которая вызывала уважение. Гарри понял, почему близнецы Уизли избегали открытого противостояния с ним. Зонко жестом пригласил посетителей присесть, изучая их пристально и с проницательной остротой.

— Вы хотели меня видеть, — сразу перешёл он к делу.

— Мы пытаемся пролить свет на исчезновение Девлина Уайтхорна, — заявил Причард.

— Я так понимаю, это был несчастный случай.

— Судя по всему, так оно и есть, — солгал напарник Гарри, — но, принимая во внимание его положение в обществе, мы хотим исключить другие версии.

— И как я могу помочь вам пролить свет на это трагическое событие?

— В день своей смерти мистер Уайтхорн назначил встречу с одним из членов вашей семьи, — Причард отчаянно блефовал.

— Точно не со мной, — пожал плечами Зонко. — И я сомневаюсь, что он должен был встретиться с моей женой или одним из сыновей.

— Вы с ним общались?

— Мы регулярно встречались на заседаниях Совета гильдии ремесленников. Иногда перед сессией, чтобы сравнить наши точки зрения. Но прошло уже несколько месяцев, как я перестал посещать заседания, и у нас больше не было возможности встретиться.

— Даже по делам бизнеса?

— У нас с ним не было общих дел. Не думаю, что нечастые покупки метлы можно отнести к деловым связям, — с насмешкой добавил Зонко.

— Мистер Уайтхорн мог вполне стать вашим мастером гильдии. Что вы об этом думаете?

— Ни для кого не будет секретом, что я поддерживал его кандидатуру.

— Почему? Действующий мастер гильдии вас не устраивает?

— Я не делаю из этого секрета. Я регулярно выступал против него во время заседаний.

— И в чём именно вы его обвиняете?

— В некомпетентности.

— Не могли бы вы быть более конкретным?

— Я не говорю о людях за их спиной. Запросите наши отчёты заседаний, где я говорил ему прямо в лицо всё, что думаю.

Гарри, внимательно записывавший все ответы ремесленника, подумал, что такая откровенность и нежелание сплетничать были слишком редкими качествами.

— Тогда почему вы не выдвинули свою кандидатуру на пост мастера гильдии? — спросил Гарри, вспомнив, что Рон и Джордж задавались тем же вопросом. — Вас знают и ценят. У вас были бы все шансы на победу.

— На последних выборах я был слишком занят тем, что пытался поставить на ноги свой магазин после годового отсутствия.

— А в этом году?

Зонко молчал несколько секунд, после чего спросил:

— Вы можете гарантировать, что сказанное сейчас останется между нами и нигде больше не всплывёт?

— Если это не будет определяющим фактором в нашем расследовании, то да, — сказал Причард.

— Не будет. Три месяца назад я узнал, что болен. Медицина бессильна, и мне осталось чуть меньше года. Я решил проводить каждый оставшийся мне день с семьёй. Если вы проведёте небольшое расследование, то узнаете, что я больше не являюсь владельцем магазина. Я отдал бразды правления своему старшему сыну.

В его взгляде было столько гордости, что ни Причард, ни Гарри не рискнули выдать свои симпатии.

— Как вы думаете, кто мог бы быть заинтересован в исчезновении мистера Уайтхорна?

Геракл Зонко задумался на мгновение.

— Первым, на кого можно подумать, будет мой непосредственный противник на выборах — Аурелиан Фламель. Вот только у него никогда бы не хватило смелости сделать это.

— Кому ещё было бы выгодно, чтобы Фламель остался мастером гильдии?

— Много кому, на самом деле, но не до такой степени, чтобы дойти до убийства… Что касается бизнеса, то сколько бы у него ни было врагов, я не могу себе представить, чтобы кто-то решился на такой шаг.

— Вы думаете о ком-то конкретном?

— Я вам не «Ведьмополитен».

— Существует разница между сплетнями и показаниями по уголовному делу, — твёрдо сказал Причард.

— С чего вы взяли, что это убийство? — возразил Зонко.

— Это всего лишь одна из версий.

— Я не сегодня родился. Вы бы не стали меня так допрашивать, если бы у вас были лишь смутные подозрения. Думаю, у вас есть доказательства того, что это не было несчастным случаем, и вы хотите поймать того, кто это сделал.

Он замолчал, явно ожидая подтверждения своей гипотезы.

— Есть кое-какие детали, которые противоречат версии несчастного случая, — уступил Причард. — Вы нам поможете?

Зонко молчал, пока наконец не произнёс:

— Девлин Уайтхорн был хорошим человеком. Я надеюсь, что тот, кто это сделал, отправится в Азкабан.

— Вы хорошо знали Девлина Уайтхорна?

— Нет, но одно время мы часто виделись.

— Поясните.

Геракл Зонко откинулся на спинку стула и начал:

— Наверное, мы должны были встретиться в Хогвартсе, но поскольку поступили в разные годы, да и учились на разных факультетах, мы никогда не разговаривали. Я уже открыл свой бизнес, когда он представил свою модель революционной метлы. Вначале всё было достаточно скромно, дело пошло лучше только после первой войны, в конце 81-го и начале 82-го. Благодаря вам, мистер Поттер, люди почувствовали себя свободными и захотели устроить праздник после стольких лет ужаса. Я вступил в Совет гильдии ремесленников в 1990 году. Именно там я познакомился с Уайтхорном.

Он замолчал на несколько мгновений, как будто старался лучше выразить то, что хотел донести:

— На многие вещи мы смотрели одинаково, — продолжил он. — В остальном, у нас была прекрасная возможность два или три раза в год бесконечно спорить за стаканом сливочного пива. Я очень ценил это и думаю, что могу утверждать, что это было взаимно. Потом началась вторая война, и, как вы, наверное, знаете, я закрыл все магазины и укрылся в маггловском мире, чтобы спрятать там жену, которая не была чистокровной ведьмой, и детей, чья вина была лишь в том, что они не родились чистокровными.

Гарри и Причард кивнули.

— Когда война закончилась — в очередной раз отличная работа, мистер Поттер, — мне пришлось начинать с нуля. К счастью, экономическая ситуация была благоприятной, и, думаю, мне удалось наладить дела. Мне очень приятно знать, что я уйду, оставив успешный бизнес своим детям. Не являясь частью Совета, я внимательно следил за делами гильдии, и у меня не было ощущения, что Фламель хорошо справляется с возложенной на него работой. Когда Уайтхорн начал свою кампанию, я дал понять, что буду на его стороне, но не более. Как я вам объяснил, я решил спокойно прожить отведённое мне время и посвятить всего себя семье. Поэтому я не хотел вмешиваться больше, чем необходимо.

— Так, значит, в последнее время вы с ним не виделись?

— Нет. Я встретил его в Косом переулке где-то два месяца назад, но мы оба спешили, поэтому просто обменялись рукопожатиями.

— Как вы думаете, мог ли он нажить себе врагов из-за политических амбиций?

— Любые амбиции ведут к появлению врагов.

На это Гарри было нечего возразить.

— У вас нет ни одной идеи, кто мог желать ему смерти?

— Никто не приходит на ум.

— Чтобы закончить с этим, скажите, где вы были в прошлый понедельник около семи вечера?

— В такое время явно ужинал с супругой.

— Что ж, спасибо. Мы бы хотели поговорить с ней, если вы не возражаете.

Было очевидно, что их собеседнику не понравилась эта идея, но он был достаточно умён, чтобы понять, что вежливая формулировка Причарда была приказом, который нельзя было не выполнить. Он потянул за шнур, висевший возле стола, и прозвенел колокольчик. Через несколько секунд у двери появился Ансельм.

— Проводи, пожалуйста, этих господ к миссис Зонко, — попросил Зонко.

— Будьте добры, следуйте за мной.

Авроры вышли из кабинета и последовали за проводником. Эльф привёл их в залитые солнцем комнаты и представил миссис Зонко. Та тут же усадила гостей и предложила прохладительные напитки, даже не спросив о цели визита. Ей было лет шестьдесят, как и мужу. Не особенно симпатична, но у неё были очень красивые глаза и приятные манеры. Причард вежливо отказался от напитков и изложил суть дела:

— Мэм, мы с коллегой пытаемся восстановить в деталях последний день покойного мистера Уайтхорна. Согласно его документам, у него была запланирована встреча с кем-то из вашей семьи.

— Правда? Наверное, с моим мужем. Я сама не очень хорошо его знаю.

— Вы с ним никогда не разговаривали?

— Мы обменивались приветствиями, когда встречались на улице, но это всё.

— Когда вы в последний раз его видели?

— Наверное в Хогсмиде несколько месяцев назад. Ах да, точно, в конце декабря мы обменялись парой слов на главной улице. Я делала покупки к Рождеству, и, думаю, он занимался тем же. Мы разговаривали о каких-то пустяках. Я спросила его о семье, он сделал то же самое, и мы пошли каждый своей дорогой.

— Мэм, у вас есть маггловский банковский счёт? — спросил Гарри.

Она слегка округлила глаза после этого вопроса.

— Да, конечно. Он пришёлся весьма кстати, когда нам пришлось бежать, чтобы избежать министерского ареста во время войны. У меня там лежала небольшая сумма денег, доставшаяся еще от родителей, благодаря чему нам и удалось выжить, пока мы не смогли продать украшения.

— У вас сейчас там много денег? — с настойчивостью спросил Гарри.

— В эквиваленте где-то тысяча галлеонов на случай, если что-то опять пойдёт не так. Мы доверяем министру Шеклболту, — добавила она, — но мы уже пережили две войны, поэтому... принимаем меры предосторожности.

— Можем ли мы увидеть последнюю банковскую выписку?

Она удивилась, но встала и направилась к столу. Несколько секунд она искала нужную бумагу, после чего протянула Гарри выписку из «Lloyd Bank» двухнедельной давности. Активы на эту дату составляли пять тысяч фунтов стерлингов. Гарри подсчитал, что это действительно около тысячи галлеонов. На глазах у растерянной женщины он быстро сделал копию документа с помощью заклинания дублирования.

Затем миссис Зонко подтвердила, что они с мужем ужинали в семь часов вечера и что она не помнит, чтобы они отклонялись от этого расписания в течение предыдущей недели. Авроры поблагодарили её за ответы и удалились.

* * *

Следующий этап расследования привёл их в лавку диковинных волшебных штучек, которой руководил старший сын Геракла, Леандр. Он приветствовал авроров без особого удивления, что натолкнуло их на мысль, что его отец, должно быть, позвонил по каминной сети и предупредил о визите. Зонко проводил авроров в приличного вида кладовую, в которой царил почти что идеальный порядок, который даже и не снился «Всевозможным волшебным вредилкам». О чём не преминул вспомнить их собеседник, пошутив:

— Я даже не знаю, стоит ли впускать вас сюда, мистер Поттер. Вдруг вы выдадите все наши производственные секреты вашему другу Рону Уизли.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ. Леандр Зонко выглядел менее внушительным, чем его отец, но излучал такое же дружелюбие и вызывал симпатию. Ему было за сорок, волосы были такими же чёрными, как у Геракла, но мягкими чертами лица он явно пошёл в мать. Причард достал блокнот и спросил у ремесленника, встречался ли он с покойным в день его смерти.

— Нет, мы с ним ничего не планировали в тот день. Извините, что не могу вам помочь.

— Вы были здесь?

— Вероятно, да. Я ведь здесь работаю. Мне нужно подтвердить своё алиби?

— Мы опрашиваем всех, просто на всякий случай. Кто-нибудь может дать показания о вашем местонахождении в прошлый понедельник в семь вечера?

Хорошее настроение Леандра постепенно улетучивалось, и он откопал среди бумаг на столе расписание.

— Ничего не вписано, — показал он им, — но мы обычно закрываемся в это время. У нас часто бывает много людей как раз перед закрытием, и весь персонал находится в зале, кроме меня. Сожалею, но никто не сможет подтвердить, что я был именно здесь.

— Когда вы в последний раз видели Девлина Уайтхорна?

— Дней десять назад, когда присутствовал на Совете гильдии в качестве зрителя, он тоже был там. В разгар выборов на заседания приходит очень много людей, и кандидаты пользуются возможностью объявить свои предвыборные обещания. Я столкнулся с ним перед самым уходом, просто пожал руку. Я знал, что у него не было времени поговорить со мной, учитывая, со сколькими магами ему нужно было пообщаться, чтобы убедить их проголосовать за него.

— Вы были на его стороне?

— Да, — не задумываясь, ответил Зонко. — Мне не нравится Фламель, и я полностью поддерживал Уайтхорна. Надеюсь, кто-нибудь из его команды выдвинет замену.

— Вы не думали сделать это сами?

— Не думаю, что у меня подходящий характер для такого рода ответственности. Мне достаточно одной лавки.

— Чем вам не нравится Фламель?

— Да всем! Я могу говорить об этом часами. За последние два года он не предложил гильдии ни одного нового проекта. Помогает только тем, кто может оказать ему ответную услугу. Поддерживает только те постановления, что принесут пользу его дружкам. Не говорю уже о том, что гильдия с ним во главе — в самом хвосте среди всех остальных.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Вижу, что для заметок вы используете бумажные блокноты и ручки, которые гораздо удобнее, чем наши старые перья и чернила. Гильдия печатников идет в ногу с прогрессом. Видите ли, именно Совет гильдии под влиянием мастера занимается правильным распределением средств на воплощение многообещающих идей и проектов. Иногда они даже предлагают направления исследований для обновления товаров и услуг, которые есть на магическом рынке. После войны и назначения Фламеля среди ремесленников в этом направлении ничего не было сделано. Уайтхорн обещал возобновить фондовые биржи и тендеры на разработку новых патентов.

— Как вы думаете, Уайтхорн бы победил на выборах?

— Да, потому что мы хотим видеть эффективного мастера гильдии, а не того, кто только и занимается, что кумовством. Я не буду утверждать, что Фламель ведёт нечестную игру и берёт взятки, но его система работы по блату в долгосрочной перспективе окажется губительной для всей гильдии.

— Но такая система должна быть кому-то выгодна, — заметил Гарри.

— Скажем так, некоторые контракты были заключены не с самыми достойными, а с теми, кто оказывал ему услуги или обещал свой голос. Вот почему нам нужна новая команда, которая займётся чисткой и изменением правил игры.

— Если кто-то нарушает закон, вы можете обратиться в отдел магического правопорядка, — посоветовал Причард.

— Для Министерства это всё равно что глупые детские игры в песочнице. Уровень мошенничества — пару кнатов. К тому же, мы предпочитаем решать наши разногласия самостоятельно.

Гарри с Причардом обменялись быстрыми взглядами: по словам бригадира Ферстона, они пришли именно туда, куда нужно, потому что выплата взяток исказила счета и, следовательно, итоговые цифры. Причард, однако, не счёл нужным продолжать этот разговор и встал, тем самым закончив допрос.

* * *

Затем Гарри с напарником отправились на конный завод в Бродстоуне, где работал Дориан Зонко, второй сын Геракла. Один из сотрудников подсказал им, где его можно найти. Вышагивая вдоль загонов, Гарри вспомнил о мадам Максим и её абраксанских крылатых конях.

Войдя в стойло, они едва не опьянели от одуряюще крепкого запаха алкоголя, исходившего из поилок. Насколько Гарри помнил, эти животные пили только чистый солодовый виски. Дориан Зонко в этот момент внимательно изучал великолепного этонского крылатого коня, поглаживая того по шее.

Мужчине было тридцать пять лет. Он не отличался мощным телосложением и намного уступал отцу и старшему брату. Гарри, однако, решил, что Дориан довольно привлекателен и наверняка пользуется успехом у женщин. Заметив вошедших, ветеринар вытер руки о рабочую мантию и рухнул на тюк соломы, кивком показав, что слушает их.

Причард вновь рассказал, что они пытаются установить, чем занимался Уайтхорн в день своей смерти.

— Я читал об этом в газете, — равнодушно сказал Дориан Зонко.

— Вы знали его лично?

— Нет. У меня нет метлы, я определённо предпочитаю летать на лошади. У нас есть разрешение на полёты над территорией завода и над прилегающими лугами, — добавил он, словно хотел доказать, что не занимается здесь ничем незаконным.

Причард жестом дал понять, что его не интересуют разрешения на полёты и прочая ерунда, с ними связанная.

— Вы не вели никаких дел с Девлином Уайтхорном? Последние несколько месяцев он активно участвовал в выборах мастера гильдии.

— Я слышал об этом, но я состою в гильдии заводчиков, так что не особо вникал в их дела. К тому же, у нас тут эпидемия мухоловок. Так что в дополнение к моей обычной работе мне ещё приходится делать несколько обходов за ночь, и сил на какие бы то ни было прогулки совершенно не остаётся.

Он действительно выглядел уставшим.

— Мы задаём вам эти вопросы, потому что в день своей смерти мистер Уайтхорн, судя по всему, собирался с вами встретиться.

— Вы, наверное, что-то путаете, мы с ним никогда даже не разговаривали, — заверил их Дориан.

— Где вы были в прошлый понедельник в семь вечера?

— Здесь, скорее всего.

— Кто-нибудь может это подтвердить?

Дориан Зонко задумался на несколько секунд, после чего ответил:

— Лошади.

* * *

Вернувшись в Министерство, Гарри отправился в офис магической полиции и предложил Ферстону пообедать вместе. Они пошли в «Голодный Тролль» в Косом переулке, где работала Ханна Эббот. Она очень обрадовалась Гарри и выделила им отдельный столик подальше от любопытных глаз. Гарри вкратце пересказал Ферстону содержимое отчёта плотника и сведения, которые им с Причардом удалось узнать из разговоров с семьёй Зонко, а также в конце передал копию банковской выписки миссис Зонко. Бригадир оживлённо делал пометки в блокноте.

Когда они вернулись в офис, Ферстон подвёл Гарри к одному из своих коллег:

— Быть может, вы помните агента Рэдфорда.

— Конечно, — кивнул Гарри и пожал тому руку.

— Гюнтер, мистер Поттер, смог достать вот это, чтобы помочь вам в поисках, — сказал бригадир и протянул Рэдфорду банковскую выписку. — Нам нужно выяснить, лежат ли эти деньги на счету постоянно.

— Может быть ещё один счёт, — предупредил Гарри. — Под этим же именем или кого-то другого из Зонко.

Он записал имена и фамилии всех членов семьи в блокнот и, вырвав исписанный лист, передал его полицейскому.

— Я займусь этим, мистер Поттер.

— Как вы получаете доступ к маггловским счетам?

— У меня есть друг из начальной школы, который работает в полиции. Я сказал ему, что работаю частным сыщиком, и он даёт мне советы, когда я прошу. Мне это обходится в ящик огневиски раз в год. Я, конечно, меняю этикетки и убедил его в том, что мне его присылает старый дядюшка из Шотландии.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Изобретательно. Жаль, что такое не сработает с гоблинами.

Рэдфорд покраснел от комплимента, а Гарри вернулся в штаб-квартиру авроров.

Во время обеда Причард опять наведывался к Уайтхорнам, чтобы ещё раз изучить остатки мастерской. На развалинах он нашёл пилу и попросил Кэти и ещё одного магоинженера подсказать, все ли лезвия остались на месте. Те ответили утвердительно.

— Возвращаемся к версии двойного заклинания, брошенного как раз в нужное место, — заключил Причард. — Мы имеем дело с преступлением. Проанализируем сегодняшние допросы и подумаем, что ещё осталось узнать.

* * *

Ближе к вечеру Гарри отправился к Биллу и Флёр в коттедж «Ракушка». Он думал зайти ещё вчера, но не решился впутывать Билла в дело понапрасну. Теперь, когда он был практически уверен, что обрушение крыши не было случайным и что Причард действительно серьёзно отнёсся к его желанию идти по следу загадочного Зед, у него не было столь явного ощущения, что Билл рискует из-за пустяка.

Хозяин дома ещё не вернулся с работы, поэтому Гарри встретила Флёр с крошкой Доминик на руках, которой уже исполнилось девять месяцев.

— Арри, как мило, что ты к нам зашёл, — улыбнулась Флёр, явно обрадовавшись.

— Давненько я к вам не забегал, — признался он.

— Думаю, у твоего визита есть вполне конкретная причина, — догадалась Флёр.

— Я хотел поговорить с Биллом.

— Он вернётся через полчаса. Если спешишь, можешь перехватить его в банке.

— Гоблины меня, мягко говоря, недолюбливают, — напомнил ей Гарри.

В конце концов, Флёр пригласила его пройти на кухню. Она дала ему держать Доминик и принялась готовить ужин, присматривая одновременно за Виктуар, которая что-то рисовала на столе. Они обсуждали шансы «Гарпий» выиграть Кубок Лиги без Гвеног Джонс, когда вернулся Билл.

Он забрал из рук Гарри младшую дочь, и они перешли в гостиную.

— Чем могу помочь тебе, Гарри?

— Мне нужна информация. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты рисковал работой из-за меня. Так что если моя просьба усложнит твои отношения с работодателями, я придумаю что-нибудь другое.

— Рассказывай.

— У меня есть номер банковской ячейки, и я хотел бы знать, кто её владелец.

— Да без проблем.

— Если ты сможешь узнать, какая сумма там находится, будет ещё лучше, — добавил Гарри. — Конечно, если это не доставит тебе лишних хлопот.

— Сделаю всё, что смогу.

Гарри всё равно было неспокойно. Он хотел, чтобы у Билла получилось узнать всё по максимуму, но чтобы он не потерял из-за этого работу. Тем не менее, он не стал призывать его к осторожности, поскольку понимал, что это ничего не даст.

Вместо этого он спросил:

— Часто у вас меняют фунты на галлеоны?

— Когда как: в августе, когда родители магглорождённых приходят за школьными принадлежностями для детей, около ста операций. Поменьше — во время школьных каникул. Бывает ещё наследство. Обычно, когда всё уже улажено, волшебники подчистую забирают всё из маггловских сундуков и обращаются к нам для обмена.

— А наоборот меняете?

— Бывает. Забавно, но несколько месяцев назад Гермиона задала мне этот же вопрос. Я сказал ей, что в среднем у нас две сотни волшебников, которые совершают регулярные обменные операции, и в пять раз больше тех, кто делает это от случая к случаю.

— Что может насторожить или заинтересовать волшебника?

— В смысле?

— Если волшебник увидит, как кто-то меняет деньги, чему он может удивиться?

— Например, магглу не во время школьных каникул. Они редкие гости. Или волшебнику, который очень часто меняет крупные суммы денег.

— Разве у магов и магглов не бывает деловых отношений?

— Практически нет.

— А какую сумму вы считаете крупной?

— Больше пятисот пятидесяти галлеонов. Вот ты, к примеру, сколько меняешь, когда делаешь вылазки к магглам?

— Мне редко нужно больше двадцати. Пятьдесят, если мы с Джинни собираемся купить одежду.

Билл помолчал, затем спросил:

— Ты можешь рассказать мне ещё что-нибудь?

— Вообще, да. Мы нашли записку: «Узнать о махинациях З». Номер ячейки, который я тебе передал, написан тем же почерком. К этому добавляем обменный курс галлеонов к фунтам. Мы пытаемся понять, что имел в виду человек, который всё это написал.

— Он не хочет пояснить сам?

— Он мёртв.

— А не Уайтхорн ли это случаем?

Гарри вспомнил, что Билл тоже состоял в гильдии ремесленников.

— Не говори об этом никому.

— Конечно. Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы дать тебе ответы.

— Билл, я не хочу, чтобы тебя выставили за дверь из-за меня, — обеспокоенно сказал Гарри. — Это всё-таки наша работа — вести расследование.

— Знаешь, я больше не держусь за свою работу. Я понял, что эта конура мне невыносима. Я подал заявку на перевод в Англию, но прошло уже несколько месяцев, и ответа пока нет. Так что, если я смогу помочь тебе перед тем как уйти и найти что-нибудь другое... Я буду рад. Кроме того, я не знаю, как ты сможешь получить нужные тебе сведения без риска для какого-нибудь волшебника.

Гарри смутился. Он знал, что будет чувствовать себя виноватым, если Билла уволят, но впервые за долгое время он видел такое восторженное выражение на его лице.

— Ладно, сделай, что сможешь, — вздохнул он, зная, что тот всё равно сделает всё по-своему.

— Я собираюсь хорошенько повеселиться, — удовлетворённо кивнул Билл, но и это не успокоило Гарри.

* * *

На следующее утро Гарри нашёл бригадира, и они вдвоём присоединились к Причарду в штаб-квартире авроров. Гарри коротко изложил итоги своего разговора с Биллом Уизли.

— Вы вышли на след Забини? — спросил Ферстон.

— Я пока отложил его в сторону, потому что понятия не имею, как чистокровный волшебник может раздобыть маггловские деньги, — ответил Гарри. — Но, думаю, он мог их украсть.

— Предполагаю, что для такого чистокровный без зазрения совести применил бы магию против любого неволшебника, — согласился Причард.

— Нужно будет спросить у приятеля Рэдфорда из маггловской полиции, не случались ли у них необъяснимые кражи денег, — сказал Гарри.

— Я ему передам, — пообещал Ферстон.

— А мы заглянем в гости к господину Забини, — решил Причард.

* * *

Блейз Забини стоял за прилавком мастерской по ремонту волшебных товаров для дома, когда появился Гарри с напарником.

— Забини, — поприветствовал его Гарри.

Бывший однокурсник напрягся, когда увидел, кто вошёл в мастерскую.

— Поттер, — медленно ответил он. Затем взял себя в руки и уже сдержанным тоном спросил: — Чем обязан?

— У нас к вам несколько вопросов, — сказал Причард.

Гарри наблюдал за Забини. Со времён учёбы в Хогвартсе он явно потерял былую надменность и высокомерие. Его изношенная одежда отличалась низким качеством, пусть и была чистой и тщательно выглаженной. Он определённо не купался в золоте. Даже если он и делал что-то, что могло удивить Уайтхорна, то это явно не сделало его богатым.

Но Гарри знал, что этому нельзя было верить. Жизнь Забини серьёзно ухудшилась с юности, и он, возможно, хотел отомстить за пережитые неудачи.

— Что за вопросы?

— Начнём с вашего графика работы, — сказал Причард. — Где вы были в прошлый понедельник вечером?

— Я работаю до семи.

— Каждый день?

— Да, кроме пятницы.

— Вы не брали выходной?

— С Рождества — нет.

— Есть свидетели, чтобы подтвердить ваше присутствие на работе в этот день?

Забини задумался ненадолго, после чего ответил:

— Я вроде бы ремонтировал стиральную машину в конце дня. Это должно быть внесено в журнал.

— Мы можем его увидеть? — попросил Причард.

Забини не обрадовался этой просьбе.

— Послушайте, я не знаю, что именно вы пытаетесь на меня повесить, но я не сделал ничего плохого.

— В таком случае вам нечего бояться.

— Не хватало ещё, чтобы из-за вас меня уволили.

— Начнём с проверки вашего графика. Потом посмотрим, что говорить вашему начальнику, — не уступал Причард.

Забини сжал зубы и направился в кладовку, авроры следовали за ним по пятам. За столом сидел худощавый мужчина с прямой как палка спиной.

— Могу я посмотреть журнал заказов? — спросил у него Блейз.

— Да, он был где-то тут…

Мужчина поднял глаза и увидел двух авроров. Он тут же подскочил.

— Мистер Поттер, какая честь. Чем могу помочь?

— Мы проводим обычное административное расследование, — объяснил Причард. — Могу я задать вам несколько вопросов насчёт вашего работника?

— Какие-то проблемы? — забеспокоился тот.

— Никаких. Мы пока ни в чём не обвиняем мистера Забини. Поттер, ты посмотришь журнал?

Гарри оставил напарника опрашивать начальника Забини, а сам вернулся с Блейзом в мастерскую.

— Вот эта запись. С семи тридцати до восьми тридцати я был у миссис Куинс с ремонтом, — прочитал Забини.

— А с восьми тридцати до девяти?

— Скорее всего, я вернулся сюда и работал до закрытия мастерской.

— Тебя кто-нибудь видел?

Вместо ответа Забини открыл другой журнал, лежащий на стойке, и показал его Гарри.

В тот день с десяток клиентов сдали что-либо на ремонт, но время сдачи нигде не было отмечено.

— Последнего принимал я, — вспомнил Блейз. — Значит, это произошло после моего возвращения.

Гарри пометил имя и фамилию клиента.

— Доволен? — агрессивно спросил Забини.

— Я просто выполняю свою работу.

— Но как было бы хорошо, если бы виновным оказался слизеринец, — едко добавил тот.

— Среди авроров есть слизеринцы, — всё больше раздражаясь, возразил Гарри. — Не стоит меня винить во всех грехах.

Они холодно смотрели друг на друга до тех самых пор, пока не вернулся Причард.

— Не уезжайте никуда несколько недель, — посоветовал он Забини.

Блейз пожал плечами, словно этот совет был бесполезен.

— Ну что? — спросил Причард, когда они с Гарри отошли на приличное расстояние.

— Кажется, у него есть алиби. Нужно ещё, конечно, проверить, но я сильно удивлюсь, если окажется, что он солгал.

— Начальник им доволен. Говорит, что Забини много работает и что клиентам нравится, как он ремонтирует вещи. Начальник не особо много платит, но Забини есть на что достойно жить.

Следом они навестили миссис Куинс, которая подтвердила, что Забини провёл у неё полтора часа в ночь смерти Уайтхорна. Она даже показала им прачечную и новую стиральную машину, которую тот установил. С её слов, она оставалась с Забини всё время, явно без умолку болтая, потому что казалась очень разговорчивой.

Затем Гарри и Причард пошли к мистеру Фурмаг, который быстро вспомнил, что видел Блейза в магазине в тот вечер:

— У меня часто ломаются устройства, потому что они не все новые, но у меня нет денег, чтобы заменить их. Этот мальчик, Забини, очень одарённый. Он использует очень интересные заклинания, чтобы дать вторую жизнь моим машинам. Думаю, он растрачивает понапрасну свой потенциал на этой работе. Он мог бы стать артефактором, не меньше. Я так понял, что в юности он совершил мелкие ошибки. Как жаль!

Гарри не считал, что Круциатус, применённый к студентам, можно было назвать мелкой ошибкой юности. Впрочем, не ему было судить.

— Хорошо, — сказал Причард, когда они вернулись в штаб-квартиру. — По крайней мере, мы знаем, что его там не было. С другой стороны, ничто не указывает на то, что он не занимался незаконной торговлей и что у него не было сообщника, который сделал за него грязную работу.

Гарри был рад, что это замечание вырвалось не из его уст.


	19. Банковская операция

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 23 марта — 5 апреля 2004

Гарри и Причард вернулись в офис гильдии ремесленников, чтобы просмотреть отчёты, предоставленные различными производителями мётел. Это был долгий и утомительный день.

На следующий день в полдень Ферстон с триумфом влетел в штаб-квартиру авроров.

— Вы просили проверить, были ли в маггловском мире серии необъяснимых ограблений, и, я думаю, мы нашли то, что нужно, — с гордостью заявил он. — Их уже несколько, и маггловская полиция не может понять, как вору удаётся всё проворачивать!

— Мы вас слушаем, — сказал Гарри, разделяя радость бригадира от этого маленького успеха.

— Ограбления происходят на ипподроме ближе к вечеру воскресенья, когда в кассах полно денег и их ещё не успели передать в банк. Ипподромы всегда разные, но обстоятельства одинаковые: сразу после последней гонки содержимое одной из касс таинственным образом исчезает. Вначале под подозрение попали сами кассиры, но деньги пропадали по всей стране и всегда на одну и ту же сумму в 2500 фунтов стерлингов. Поэтому выдвинули теорию, что все кражи — дело рук одного вора. Маггловская пресса называет это «Тайна жёлтой кассы». Не спрашивайте меня, почему.

— Это производное от названия одного известного французского романа, — просветил всех Гарри. — Там по сюжету в полностью закрытой комнате произошло убийство. На первый взгляд невозможно догадаться, как убийца входил и выходил из помещения, которое и назвали «жёлтой комнатой».

— Дезиллюминационное заклинание, аппарация и Алохомора, — вздохнул Причард. — Явно ваш знаменитый Зед.

— Когда было последнее ограбление? — спросил Гарри.

— Они всегда происходили в первое воскресенье каждого месяца.

— У нас есть все шансы узнать, что именно ворует Зед, но на данный момент я не вижу связи с нашим делом, — возразил Причард. — Что ж, раз уж мы все здесь собрались, давайте воспользуемся возможностью и подведём итоги.

Они переместились в комнату для допросов, чтобы им никто не помешал. Анализ начал именно Причард.

— Итак, восстановим хронологию событий. Начнём с причин смерти. По состоянию тела особо не удалось что-то определить, кроме того, что жертва не была отравлена или оглушена, воздействия от тёмного проклятия также не обнаружено. Уайтхорн, очевидно, умер, когда его придавило рухнувшей крышей. Учитывая недавний ремонт здания и хорошее состояние пилы по дереву, вероятность того, что катастрофа произошла по естественным причинам, очень мала. В отчёте плотника основной причиной значится вмешательство человека.

Он сделал паузу, чтобы убедиться, что оба собеседника согласны с его изложением материала.

— Два варианта: это был несчастный случай или преднамеренное убийство. Давайте начнём с изучения теории о несчастном случае. Насколько нам известно, там было три человека: жертва, работник Кеттеридж и миссис Уайтхорн. Могла ли жертва обрушить крышу, использовав чрезмерно сильное заклинание или применив его в неправильном направлении?

— Все описывают Уайтхорна как очень аккуратного человека, — сказал Гарри.

— Жена?

— Она выглядела шокированной, но нельзя исключать, что это просто от осознания, что жизнь у её мужа отняло неудачное заклинание. Но что бы она делала в том отдалённом месте, откуда прилетело заклинание, и зачем ей было направлять его на мастерскую?

— Кеттеридж, — продолжил Причард. — В состоянии алкогольного опьянения он допускал много оплошностей, чем и заслужил себе скверную славу.

— Алкоголь уменьшает магическую силу, — заметил Ферстон. — Если я правильно понял по отчёту плотника, такие заклинания требуют немалой силы.

— Это правда. И это подводит нас к теории о предумышленном убийстве. Жертва не успела среагировать, потому что крыша, должно быть, обрушилась в одно мгновение, и Уайтхорн оказался как раз внутри, когда всё произошло. Жена?

— Какой у неё мотив? — спросил Гарри.

— Я изучил её досье, любовников у неё не было, — сказал бригадир.

— А что она получит в наследство? — спросил Причард.

— По тому, что мы нашли, — начал Ферстон, — всё состояние семьи заключается в фабрике. Конечно, в Гринготтсе также имеется сейф с круглой суммой, но ей было бы проще обчистить счета, чем убивать мужа, да ещё таким красочным способом.

— Согласен. Что там со счетами?

— Мы закончили проверку. Всё чисто.

— А Кеттеридж? Его уволили в день убийства.

— Судя по всему, его бы сразу восстановили на работе, — произнёс Гарри. — К слову, если фабрика закроется, у него появится больше проблем. С его алкоголизмом ему не удастся устроиться на другую работу.

— К тому же, ему не было смысла разрушать мастерскую, если он хотел воспользоваться смертью Уайтхорна и впоследствии занять его место, — добавил бригадир.

— Ладно, хорошо, давайте вычеркнем эту версию, — признал Причард. — Мог ли другой человек быть там и наложить заклинание? Я наконец получил отчёт от отдела магического транспорта. Ближайший общественный камин переместил кого-то за пятнадцать минут до того, как рухнула мастерская.

— Откуда? — воскликнул Гарри.

— Главный камин Хогсмида, — вздохнул Причард.

Оба недовольно кивнули. Этот камин использовался очень часто, а в такое время это и вовсе был час пик. Невозможно было узнать, кто прошёл через него.

— В километре-двух от производственных фабрик «Нимбус» располагаются другие дома волшебников, — сказал Ферстон. — Думаю, они тоже подключены к этой же каминной сети. Согласно нашему опросу, живущие там волшебники не заметили в тот вечер ничего подозрительного, но могли использовать этот камин, чтобы вернуться домой или встретить гостей. Я отправлюсь туда, чтобы узнать точно.

— У нас есть и другие зацепки, — попытался сохранять позитив Гарри.

— Точно, давайте поговорим о них, — согласился Причард. — Не думаю, что стоит недооценивать эту историю с выборами.

— Согласен, — ответил бригадир. — Если половина того, что у нас есть на Фламеля, является правдой, на кону стоит куча галлеонов. И он потеряет намного больше, чем просто должность, если его не переизберут.

— Кто ещё? — спросил Причард.

— Можем дальше копать по следу Зед, даже если на данный момент кажется, что нет никакой связи между ограблениями и смертью Уайтхорна, — предложил Гарри.

— Хорошо. Забини?

— Достаточно ли хорошо он знает маггловский мир? — спросил Ферстон. — Судя по ограблениям, наш вор отлично осведомлён о том, как у них всё устроено. Нужно знать, что гонки происходят в специально отведённых для этого местах и что есть отдельные устройства, где хранятся деньги.

— Проще представить кого-то не из чистокровной семьи, — согласился Гарри. — Что приводит нас к Зеллер и Зонко.

— Придётся навестить эту Зеллер, — решил Причард. — Из Зонко у нас трое.

— Ты видишь, как старый Зонко пробирается в хранилище, чтобы снова и снова красть деньги? — спросил Гарри.

— Если у него действительно осталось совсем мало времени, как он нам сказал, то ему нечего бояться. Он вполне мог пойти на риск ради благополучия семьи.

— Судя по тому, что мы узнали вчера в гильдии, дела в магазине, которым управляет его сын, идут хорошо, — отметил Гарри.

— Он мог захотеть обеспечить жену ещё большим капиталом, чем тот, что достанется ей после его смерти, — сказал Ферстон. — Но после прочтения записей допроса я больше склоняюсь к её сыну.

— Леандру? — удивился Гарри. — Хотя во время совершения преступления все его сотрудники были заняты работой, — вспомнил он.

— Нет, к другому, Дориану. Его работа напрямую связана с лошадьми, и поэтому он может интересоваться маггловскими скачками.

Трое мужчин задумались над этой теорией.

— У него тоже нет алиби, — признал Гарри.

— Во время нашей встречи он выглядел неважно, — вспомнил Причард.

— Он выглядел уставшим, но объяснил это тем, что лошади заболели и что ему приходится вставать несколько раз за ночь, — добавил Гарри.

— А вы знаете, что и у нас проводятся скачки, — сказал Ферстон. — Около десяти в год, в них участвуют различные конные заводы. Они соревнуются как на земле, так и в небе. А любая деятельность, связанная со ставками, рано или поздно приводит к тёмным махинациям. Где ставки, там и долги, и это может объяснить повторные кражи денег. Он постоянно ворует, чтобы вовремя выплатить долг.

Кажется, дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. По мнению Гарри, это была лучшая зацепка с начала расследования.

— Зачем ему проводить деньги через банк? — спросил он вслух. — Он мог использовать их сразу.

— Ему нужно поменять фунты на галлеоны. Могу предположить, что гоблины требуют, чтобы любые обменные операции проходили через счёт, — сказал Ферстон.

— Я узнаю это сегодня вечером у моего информатора, — пообещал Гарри.

* * *

С Биллом связываться не пришлось. Как только Гарри прибыл на площадь Гриммо, Кричер передал сообщение: Билл ждал его у себя или же мог прийти к нему, если так будет лучше. Гарри немедленно ушёл, попросив эльфа рассказать Джинни, куда он отправился, если она успеет вернуться раньше него. Камин был разблокирован для него, и через несколько секунд Гарри уже отряхивал мантию от золы в гостиной семьи Уизли-Делакур.

Билл с горящим взглядом, казалось, спешил сообщить ему всё, что удалось узнать, и Гарри приготовился слушать:

— Во-первых, сейф принадлежит Дориану Зонко.

— Прекрасно! — воскликнул Гарри, обрадовавшись, что их предположения начинают подтверждаться.

— Мне удалось заполучить движения по счёту, — продолжал Билл, довольный реакцией Гарри, — и вот тут начинается самое интересное.

— А тебе разрешили это сделать? — забеспокоился Гарри.

— Нет, но какая разница.

Гарри нахмурился, терзаемый, с одной стороны, заботой о карьере Билла, а с другой — желанием узнать больше.

— Последние четыре месяца, — продолжил Билл, — остаток денежных средств на этом счету постоянно менялся. Началось всё с нескольких крупных снятий в декабре прошлого года, после которых там ничего не осталось. И вдруг девятого января поступают 489 галлеонов, 12 сиклей и 25 кнатов. Затем, на следующей неделе на счету осталось всего несколько галлеонов, но шестого числа следующего месяца новое поступление в 489 галлеонов, 15 сиклей и 82 кната. И то же самое двенадцатого марта.

— А сколько сейчас?

— Почти дно: пять галлеонов, три сикля и два кната. Ах да, чуть не забыл: помимо всего этого, в течение многих лет каждый месяц первого числа на счёт поступает чуть меньше трёхсот галлеонов.

— Значит, те крупные суммы денег, которые периодически поступают на счёт, это не зарплата, — произнёс Гарри, пытаясь понять, насколько полученная информация соответствует их последней теории.

— И почти все деньги снимаются каждый месяц пятнадцатого числа, — добавил Билл.

— 489 галлеонов, 15 сиклей и 82 кната, — повторил Гарри. — А это случайно не две с половиной тысячи фунтов?

— Именно! Ты наизусть знаешь обменный курс?

Гарри довольно улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, Билл. Думаю, благодаря тебе мы только что значительно продвинулись в нашем расследовании.

— Не за что. Я рад, что смог помочь.

— Если гипотетически предположить, что у Зонко есть на руках две с половиной тысячи фунтов, — продолжил Гарри, — нужно ли ему обязательно класть их на банковский счёт, чтобы потом обменять на галлеоны?

— Не обязательно, — ответил Билл. — Можно просто обменять в банке, но нужно будет оплатить дополнительные расходы, чтобы компенсировать то, что деньги не проходят через банк и не используется гоблинами.

Гарри посмотрел на записи, сделанные во время разговора, и положил блокнот в карман.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он. — Дома меня ждёт жена, которой очень не нравится мой график работы.

— Мне кажется, что я её знаю. Рыжая и с дьявольским характером, да?

После этих возмутительных и совершенно клеветнических слов они обменялись понимающими взглядами. Гарри зашёл на кухню, чтобы поздороваться с Флёр, кормившей детей, и наконец отправился домой.

* * *

Прибыв в Министерство следующим утром, Гарри направился прямо в отделение магической полиции, чтобы пригласить Ферстона в штаб-квартиру авроров. Они нашли Причарда, и Гарри объявил:

— Мой информатор в банке подтвердил: номер счёта, указанный в документах Уайтхорна, принадлежит Дориану Зонко, и движения средств по счёту соответствуют ограблениям, которые происходили у магглов. Две с половиной тысячи фунтов стерлингов в эквиваленте на галлеоны поступают на счёт один раз в месяц через несколько дней после ограбления. Затем внесённые деньги исчезают через несколько дней. И в следующем месяце всё начинается сначала.

— Значит, мы продвинулись, — поздравил его Причард, а Ферстон широко улыбнулся.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Гарри.

— Господа, я знаю, что вам очень нравится этот след, и вполне вероятно, что он приведёт к чему-то. Но я хочу обратить ваше внимание на тот факт, что это может не иметь ничего общего с нашим делом, — попытался усмирить их пыл Причард. — Пожалуйста, не забывайте об этом. В любом случае, если я правильно понял, вам придётся подождать до первого воскресенья следующего месяца, чтобы наш вор дал о себе знать.

— Но воскресенье будет только восьмого! Мы ничего не будем делать в течение одиннадцати дней? — воскликнул Гарри. — Мы не можем сидеть сложа руки и просто ждать!

Причард задумался на мгновение.

— На данный момент мы не можем предъявить ему ничего конкретного, — пришёл он к выводу. — Нельзя допустить, чтобы он запаниковал и остановился. Лучший вариант для нас — это дождаться момента, когда он опять украдёт деньги, а мы будем ждать его в банке. Это даст повод арестовать его и обыскать дом. Его отец не последний человек в магическом сообществе, мы не можем просто явиться к ним с какими-то туманными предположениями. Пока же у нас есть другие зацепки, которые мы можем проверить. Так что за работу, господа.

* * *

Прошла неделя, в течение которой Гарри несколько раз задавался вопросом, не ошибся ли он. Он боялся, что зацепка с Дорианом ничего не даст, или что они поймут, что эти два случая не связаны, и им придется начинать всё сначала.

В следующее воскресенье во время семейного ужина Рон спросил, как проходит расследование, что вогнало Гарри в ещё большее уныние. Также он узнал, что выборы мастера гильдии магических ремёсел были отложены на два месяца из уважения к покойному и перенесены на двадцатое июня, чтобы у других кандидатов было больше времени показать себя.

После ужина Джинни предложила прогуляться, и Гарри с благодарностью согласился. За эти годы ни ему, ни Джинни не надоедало ездить на летающем мотоцикле Сириуса. Эти поездки имели особый вкус для Гарри, потому что во время полёта он часто думал о полёте с Хагридом сразу после смерти родителей. Он представлял себе гиганта, пересекающего небо Англии, и спящего у него на коленях маленького ребёнка. И каждый раз он чувствовал, как крепнет его связь с мотоциклом.

Джинни наслаждалась пейзажем, не беспокоясь о вождении. Когда в окрестностях «Норы» больше не осталось неизведанных мест, Гарри воспользовался знанием множества мест для аппарации, чтобы переместить мотоцикл на другой конец страны и исследовать новые регионы.

Они с Джинни всегда были очень осторожны, с помощью заклинаний приглушали шум мотора и использовали Дезиллюминационные чары, чтобы их не заметили магглы. Также они научились держаться подальше от аэропортов и воздушных коридоров. Когда они летали в окрестностях, иногда заглядывали в гости к Ксенофилиусу Лавгуду, чтобы поздороваться, и тот передавал им последние новости от Луны или обсуждал с Джинни одну из своих последних статей.

Гарри всегда как чумы избегал всего, что напоминало прессу. Джинни же напротив, критиковала спортивные журналы и подписалась на «Придиру».

— Ты действительно думаешь, что из «Придиры» можно узнать что-то серьёзное? — спросила её однажды Гермиона.

— В жизни есть место не только политике и науке, — ответила Джинни. — Есть ещё мечты и воображение.

— Значит, ты признаёшь, что в их статьях нет ни слова правды.

— Есть люди, которые в это верят. Так что в каком-то смысле всё это существует, — сказала Джинни.

Гермионе было нечего на это ответить.

На этой неделе Гарри мысленно представил место, которое находилось недалеко от конного завода, где работал Дориан Зонко. Проверив, активирована ли невидимость, он взмыл в небо. Когда они с Джинни миновали верхушки деревьев, их ждал сюрприз. В воздухе зависло пятнадцать лошадей, которые, судя по всему, исполняли какой-то изящный танец. Словно заворожённые, они наблюдали, как лошади вращаются и создают красивые воздушные фигуры.

— Просто волшебно, — прошептала Джинни, когда лошади спустились на землю и выстроились в ряд на лугу.

— Они, наверное, выступают, — предположил Гарри. — У нас была похожая демонстрация во время Кубка мира по квиддичу. Ты её не видела?

— Демонстрация была перед моим матчем, я пыталась сосредоточиться на игре в раздевалке. Ты привёз меня сюда, чтобы показать это?

— Нет, в этом конном заводе работает наш предполагаемый убийца.

Джинни усмехнулась.

— У меня определённо самый романтичный муж в магическом мире. Ты поэтому такой зануда в последнее время?

— Я напал на след, но не уверен, верный ли он и выведет ли он нас куда-то. У нас есть убийство и ограбления, но нет никаких официальных доказательств против кого бы то ни было.

— Ты ведь не можешь каждый день находить зацепки.

— Да, всё нормально, наверное, я просто нервничаю.

— Смотри, они снова начинают!

Гарри и Джинни наблюдали за тренировкой крылатых лошадей ещё полчаса, после чего немного полетали в окрестностях. Здесь было красиво, и когда они вернулись в «Нору», Гарри почувствовал себя более безмятежно.

* * *

Гарри знал, что ограбление должно было состояться на следующей неделе, но прибыл в штаб-квартиру в семь часов утра следующего дня, и Причард появился вскоре после него. Они наведались в отдел магической полиции и убедились, что Ферстон вышел на тропу войны и уже отправил Рэдфорда к магглам. В половине девятого Рэдфорд вернулся: вчера не было сообщений о краже денег.

— Не унывайте, — поддержал их Причард. — У нас ещё около двадцати человек, которых нужно опросить. Идите, увидимся через три дня для подведения итогов.

Неделя затянулась. С приближением даты, которую они ждали, Гарри всё больше и больше поглощали сомнения. Он почти убедил себя, что они пошли по ложному следу, или что Дориан был виновен, но они никогда не поймают его с поличным. Впадая во всё большее уныние, он уже не мог сосредоточиться на допросах родственников и коллег жертвы. Даже тренировка по квиддичу в пятницу вечером не смогла его подбодрить.

Не исключено, что именно Джинни, которая постоянно задерживалась в Холихеде, позвала на помощь Рона. Он появился в субботу утром на площади Гриммо и потащил Гарри в «Нору» под предлогом, что пообещал родителям обезгномить сад и что не хочет делать это в одиночку. Сражаясь с бородатыми и мстительными гномами, Гарри быстро забыл все свои заботы. В воскресенье Джинни играла в товарищеском матче. Это был очень яркий и захватывающий поединок, и Гарри прекрасно провёл время.

На следующий день он проснулся в шесть утра и не смог заснуть, поэтому прибыл в штаб-квартиру в четверть восьмого утра. Выпил кофе с Патриком Олдертоном, напарником Оуэна, который был на дежурстве. У Патрика был сын возраста Тедди, с которым они учились в одном классе в школе для юных волшебников. Обоим мальчикам было шесть лет, и они уже полгода как учились читать и писать. Оба аврора с радостью обсудили, что дети уже умели читать простые тексты и научились распознавать все буквы.

Причард прибыл через час после Гарри, и они пошли на территорию магической полиции. Бригадир перестал притворяться, что работает: он превратил перья в дротики и бросал их в стену напротив стола. Не зная, чем ещё заняться, они устроили турнир, призом в котором стал ящик сливочного пива.

Когда Рэдфорд ворвался в кабинет, они побросали дротики и тут же бросились к нему.

— Вчера вечером в полицию сообщили о новом ограблении. С ипподрома в Челтнеме исчезли две с половиной тысячи фунтов стерлингов.

Гарри достал часы из кармана. «Гринготтс» открывался через десять минут. Им не пришлось распределять роли. Каждый знал, что нужно делать. Гарри изменил лицо Ферстона, и они быстрым шагом спустились в Атриум и воспользовались камином, чтобы попасть в Косой переулок.

Массивные двери банка распахнулись перед ними. Два аврора и бригадир заняли место неподалёку, притворяясь ремесленниками, которые приехали по делам и воспользовались шансом перекинуться парой слов с коллегами.

— Кто расскажет о своих выходных, чтобы придать нашей беседе правдивости? — спросил Причард.

— Я неделю назад ездил на конный завод в Бродстоун и видел тренировку лошадей. Это было волшебно, — поделился Гарри, не в силах сейчас говорить ни о чём, кроме своего подозреваемого.

— Я думал, мы договорились не вызывать подозрений у Зонко, — пробурчал напарник.

— Я был под Дезиллюминационными чарами, — успокоил его Гарри. — К тому же, со мной была жена, поэтому я всегда мог притвориться, что мы с ней были на романтической прогулке.

— А, я не знал. И сколько километров от твоего дома?

— Мы действительно так часто делаем, — возразил Гарри. — Мы аппарируем из одного места в другое, катаемся... на мётлах.

— Я ничего не слышал, — притворился Причард, напомнив тем самым Гарри, что катания на мётлах по маггловской сельской местности не одобряются Министерством магии.

А использование заколдованного маггловского двигателя и подавно, и Гарри поздравил себя, что вовремя успел поменять кое-что в своем рассказе. У них всё ещё оставалось время на разговоры о погоде, которая была слишком мягкой для данного времени года, о повышении цен на сливочное пиво и последнем концерте «Странных сестричек», который почти превратился в катастрофу, когда антимаггловское заклинание, накрывавшее место выступления, внезапно перестало действовать.

И именно в этот момент Причард воскликнул:

— Вот он!

Остальные удержались от того, чтобы обернуться. Гарри посмотрел на часы, и они втроём направились ко входу в банк, как будто только что поняли, что прошло уже много времени и пора сделать то, ради чего они пришли.

Было ещё рано, и в большом зале находилось не так много людей. Они подождали, пока ветеринар достанет кошелёк, и вмешались:

— Аврорат, — тихо сказал Причард, хватая того за локоть, чтобы он не убежал.

Ферстон забрал кошелёк, который только что положили на стойку, и открыл его для проверки содержимого, чем вызвал у сидевшего за столом гоблина негодующий вопль. Когда бригадир кивнул, показывая, что это были те самые украденные маггловские деньги, Гарри схватил подозреваемого за другую руку.

Кассир, который собирался забрать фунты, начал возмущаться:

— Вы не имеете права вмешиваться в финансовые операции. Выведите этих волшебников! — крикнул он двум гоблинам, которые направились к ним, услышав крики.

Авроры и полицейский послушно отступили, но не выпустили из захвата мертвенно-бледного Дориана Зонко, который не оказывал никакого сопротивления.

— Они крадут деньги! — закричал снова гоблин в окошке.

— Он ещё ничего не положил на счёт, — возразил бригадир, спрятав кошелёк в карман.

Они вышли на улицу быстрее, чем вошли, и, не теряя времени, аппарировали в закрытую зону Атриума Министерства.

* * *

Когда арестованного привели в комнату для допросов, предварительно осветив её с помощью чар, Зонко быстро признался, что ограбил одно маггловское место, чтобы пополнить свой банковский счёт.

— Кому вы должны деньги? — спросил Причард.

— Я их проиграл.

— Где вы их проиграли?

Молчание в ответ.

— Конные скачки? — предположил бригадир. — Нелегальные конные скачки?

Зонко медленно кивнул.

— Я люблю лошадей, — объяснил он. — Мне нравится смотреть, как они летают или бегают. Когда один из сотрудников конного завода, где я работаю, предложил посмотреть гонку, я не подумал ничего плохого. В конце концов, гонки помогают животным поддерживать физическую форму. Да и я хорошо себя знаю: когда мы делали небольшие ставки с другими зрителями, я всегда угадывал, кто победит. Это было весело и не имело никаких последствий.

Он вздохнул и посмотрел на свои руки, замолчав.

— А потом кто-то предложил сыграть по-крупному, — продолжил за него бригадир. — Всё всегда начинается с небольших сумм, а потом, когда вы почувствуете вкус победы, начинается настоящая игра.

— Именно, — признался Зонко. — Вижу, вы знаете, как это работает. Я действительно был идиотом. Ставки росли медленно, пока лошадь, на которую я сделал ставку, не упала. И тогда я понял, что потерял.

— Сколько? — спросил Ферстон, взяв инициативу на себя, потому что это преступление пока ещё находилось в компетенции магической полиции.

— Три тысячи галлеонов. Я подписал, не глядя на квитанцию. Для меня не должно было быть никаких последствий, потому что в голове у меня засела сумма в двадцать пять галлеонов от моей изначальной ставки. Но от одних скачек к другим и мы достигли этой суммы. Тип, которому я задолжал три тысячи галлеонов, сказал, что это не проблема, я могу заплатить через несколько месяцев. Меня это сразу устроило. И тогда он заставил меня подписать признание долга.

— С непомерно высокой процентной ставкой, — добавил бригадир.

— Верно. Классическая афера, наверное. Но я не мог отказаться, потому что иначе он бы потребовал выплатить всю сумму сразу, а мне было нечем. Вот так я и задолжал ему пять тысяч галлеонов, которые должен был выплатить за шесть месяцев.

— Почему вы не отказались? — спросил бригадир. — Скачки были незаконными, он не мог подать на вас в суд.

— Я дал слово! — в лёгком шоке сказал Дориан.

— То есть вы предпочли влезть в долги, превышающие ваши возможности.

— Я думал, что отец поможет. Но я недооценил его отвращение ко всему, что связано с азартными играми и ставками. Он сказал мне выкручиваться самостоятельно, и что это станет для меня уроком.

— Поэтому вы нашли другое решение, — подводил его Ферстон.

— Я думал взять кредит в «Гринготтсе», — сказал Дориан. — И я туда сходил, попросил назначить встречу. Но гоблин, передавший мою просьбу дальше, быстро вернулся и сказал, что это невозможно, учитывая состояние моего банковского счёта. Должен сказать, что тогда я уже сделал первый платёж, и у меня не осталось никаких сбережений. Тогда я запаниковал.

Дориан глубоко вздохнул и продолжил:

— В начале, когда он сказал мне, что я могу отдать маггловскими деньгами и что обменный курс выгодный, я просто подумал о том, чтобы взять деньги со счёта матери.

— Но их не хватило, — понял бригадир.

— Отец предусмотрел этот вариант и отозвал мою доверенность на пользование счётом, — подтвердил Зонко. — Думаю, он опасался, что мама разрешит мне полностью распоряжаться её счётом. Я продержался ещё месяц, но, поскольку у меня был овердрафт, меня вызвали в банк. Я имел дело с тем же гоблином, и он сказал мне, что я должен срочно пополнить счёт. Я сказал ему, что это невозможно, и он ответил, что у хорошего волшебника не должно возникнуть проблем с поиском маггловских денег.

Дориан наклонил голову, как будто больше не мог выдерживать вес трёх сверлящих его взглядов.

— Вы должны понять, в каком состоянии я был. Я был в затруднении, ужасно обижался на отца, потому что, соблюдая его принципы, я принял долг, который не мог себе позволить, и который опять-таки во имя этих принципов он отказывался погасить, чтобы помочь мне. Именно тогда я подумал, что преступление будет менее серьёзным, если я возьму деньги у таких же подонков, как и те, кто посадил меня в долговую яму.

— Вы хотите сказать, что собирались обчистить ипподромы? — уточнил Ферстон.

— Да, так и есть, — жалким голосом сказал Дориан. — Я знаю, что с моей стороны было лицемерно так поступать, но это помогло бы мне решить эту проблему.

— Почему вы не украли сразу всю сумму, чтобы раз и навсегда покончить с этой историей? — спросил Причард.

— Этого не захотел гоблин. Он сказал, что при обмене больше пятисот галлеонов за раз может быть проведено расследование. Я не знаю, правда ли это, но я не мог рисковать. Я сделал так, как он мне сказал.

— Но почему бы тогда не украсть всю сумму у магглов, а в банк вносить частями? — спросил Гарри.

— Во-первых, я не хотел держать такую крупную сумму дома. Потом я подумал, что будет не так аморально брать деньги у разных людей.

— Поэтому каждый раз вы меняли места?

— Да, воровская честь. Не смешно ли?

Никто не оценил его попытку пошутить. Допрос ещё только начался. Причард продолжил:

— То есть вы признаёте, что участвовали в нелегальных скачках, делали ставки на эти скачки, совершали ограбления в маггловском мире, используя магию для выплаты долгов?

— Признаю.

— Хорошо. Теперь расскажите нам, зачем вы избавились от Девлина Уайтхорна, — сказал Причард.

Дориан Зонко ещё сильнее побледнел и, казалось, сполз ещё ниже на стуле.

— Я не знал, что он был внутри, — прошептал он настолько тихо, что всем пришлось наклониться, чтобы услышать его. — Иначе я бы никогда этого не сделал. Клянусь всем, что мне дорого, клянусь своей магией, я не хотел этого. Я едва не умер, когда узнал об этом.

— Вы не выглядели умирающим, когда мы приходили к вам три недели назад, — сухо заметил Причард.

— Отец предупредил меня о вашем приходе. Я сделал несколько глотков успокаивающего зелья, которое мы даём лошадям, когда они слишком нервничают. Когда я услышал, что вы прибыли, я сделал вид, что занимаюсь Икаром, чтобы придать себе сил, но мне быстро пришлось сесть, потому что я больше не мог держаться на ногах.

— Уайтхорн догадался, чем вы занимаетесь? — уточнил Причард.

— Я не в курсе, что он знал точно. Думаю, он видел, как я несколько раз менял деньги, и удивлялся, почему. Он поспрашивал Рамока, гоблина, с которым я вёл дела, и тот посоветовал мне отвлечь его чем-нибудь, чтобы на нас у него просто не осталось времени. Мне нужно было продержаться всего два месяца, пока эта история не закончится. Я думал о том, как отвлечь внимание Уайтхорна. И только через несколько недель у меня появилась идея.

Дориан Зонко провёл рукой по лицу, после чего продолжил:

— Уайтхорн уже был занят выборами, но этого было недостаточно. Я подумал, если ему придётся ещё возиться со своим производством и фабриками, то на меня у него просто не останется времени. Через три недели после того, как Рамок попросил меня что-либо сделать, я отправился в его мастерскую через общий камин. Я был уверен, что в семь вечера там никого уже не будет. Тем более, в этом помещении свет не горел, в отличие от соседних. Я надрезал балки в двух местах с помощью чар, и всё тут же обвалилось. Я сразу же поспешил домой.

— Вы ударили наугад? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, когда я закончил Хогвартс, отец настоял, чтобы я зарабатывал на карманные расходы, перед тем как начать обучение на ветеринара. Я всё лето проработал в столярной мастерской и узнал всё про несущие элементы в постройках. Поймите, я не хотел, чтобы мастерская рухнула позже, уже когда кто-то зайдёт внутрь...

Они ненадолго замолчали. Тишину нарушал лишь скрип пера Правды, которое записывало всё, что было сказано.

— Почему вы сразу не явились к нам? — спросил Причард. — Когда вы поняли, что убили человека.

— Я не смог. Я два дня провёл в постели, когда узнал об этом. Сказал на работе, что заболел, и начальник нашёл мне замену. Когда мне стало лучше, я думал о том, чтобы прийти к вам, но, в конце концов, так и не смог.

Он задумался на несколько секунд и признался:

— Я струсил.

Причард собирался задать ещё один вопрос, когда в дверь постучали, и появился Фосетт. Он подошёл к старшему аврору и прошептал тому на ухо несколько слов.

— Спроси об этом у Поттера, — ответил ему Причард.

По знаку командира Гарри встал и последовал за ним на улицу. Убедившись, что рядом никого, Фосетт сказал:

— У меня в кабинете сидит Геракл Зонко, и он хочет знать, почему мы арестовали его сына.

Гарри кратко изложил всё, что произошло, и всё, что они успели услышать.

— Хорошо. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты пошёл и объяснил ему всё это сам.

— Но почему я? — спросил Гарри, почувствовав, как улетучивается вся его храбрость при мысли, что ему придётся встретиться с человеком, который произвёл на него такое сильное впечатление.

— Это твоё расследование, — напомнил ему шеф.

Старый Зонко ждал стоя, словно таким образом решил продемонстрировать свою решимость не разрешать аврорам трогать членов его семьи.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — вежливо начал Гарри.

— Что происходит? — строго спросил Зонко, не теряя времени на вежливость.

Гарри решил не увиливать и сказать всё прямо:

— Мы арестовали вашего сына Дориана за его причастность к смерти Девлина Уайтхорна.

— Это невозможно, мой сын не убийца, — безапелляционным голосом заявил Геракл.

— Это было непредумышленное убийство, — признал Гарри, — но, тем не менее, он понесёт ответственность за него.

— Зачем ему это делать? Этого не может быть, — упрямо отказывался верить Зонко.

Получив молчаливое разрешение от шефа, Гарри ещё раз объяснил действия и мотивы Дориана. По мере развития истории выражение лица старшего Зонко всё больше каменело, а глаза, казалось, становились ещё более изумлёнными. Когда Гарри подошёл к концу, Зонко-старший резко покачнулся, едва устояв на ногах. Гарри шагнул вперёд, чтобы подставить стул, но Зонко взглядом остановил его.

— Вы сделали свою работу, — произнёс он надтреснутым голосом. — Теперь я должен сделать свою.

Тяжело ступая, он вышел.


	20. Предоставьте дело профессионалам

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 5 апреля — 21 мая 2004

Когда Гарри вернулся в комнату для допросов, Причард и Ферстон выясняли дополнительную информацию: место, где проходили нелегальные скачки, личность организатора ставок, точные суммы украденных денег и прочее. В два часа дня они отвели Дориана Зонко в одну из камер Министерства и вернулись в отделение магической полиции, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие действия.

Затем нужно было написать предварительный отчёт для Фосетта, чтобы тот мог ответить на вопросы, которые ему непременно зададут. Жертва была слишком известна, впрочем, как и её отец, так что пресса точно не упустит шанса сделать из этого сенсацию.

Когда Гарри отпустили домой, он был истощён как физически, так и морально. Он рухнул на диван и налил себе целый стакан огневиски. Словно ощутив его присутствие, к нему тут же спустилась Джинни.

— Слышала, вы поймали убийцу, — начала она взволнованным голосом. — Браво, милый!

— Убийца — это слишком громко сказано. Этот придурок случайно его убил! — злым голосом ответил Гарри.

Он потратил три недели, чтобы выследить убийцу, а тот оказался растяпой! Джинни смерила его насмешливым взглядом и сказала:

— О Мерлин, убийцы больше не жаждут крови, и куда только катится мир?

Раздражённый критикой в свой адрес, Гарри сначала окинул жену недовольным взглядом, но затем признал её правоту:

— Наверное, мне нужно радоваться, — согласился он. — Просто...

Он замолчал, чтобы подобрать слова тому, что чувствовал:

— Когда я рассказывал старику Зонко, что произошло, у меня сложилось впечатление, что каждым своим словом я его добивал. И я злюсь на его сына за то, что он оказался настолько туп, что причинил столько вреда больному пожилому человеку.

— Да, это и есть семья, — задумчиво сказала Джинни.

Они услышали решительные шаги в коридоре, и в гостиной появился Билл.

— Хотите услышать последние новости из Гринготтса? — спросил он без всяких предисловий.

— Если ты хочешь рассказать, что сегодня утром авроры задержали там преступника, то я уже в курсе, спасибо.

— И ты не хочешь узнать, что было потом? Просто сливочное пиво, спасибо, — ответил Билл на молчаливый вопрос сестры.

— Я слушаю тебя, — кивнул Гарри.

— Гоблины — существа сознательные. Когда они поняли, что одного из их клиентов арестовали, то сразу же бросились наводить справки о состоянии его счёта. И угадайте, что они обнаружили?

— Что они укрывали украденные деньги? Самое время! — воскликнул Гарри.

— Чхать они хотели на это. Вы можете продать помёт пикси или убить свою старую тётушку, чтобы унаследовать её состояние, но для них галлеон — это всегда галлеон.

— Кстати, о тётушке Мюриэль, отличная идея, — сказала Джинни. — Пока мы ждали диадему, услышали в свой адрес столько разных неприятных колкостей…

— Так что же обнаружили твои боссы? — напомнил Биллу Гарри.

— Что между обменом маггловских денег на галлеоны и их последующим поступлением на счёт проходило четыре дня.

— Это ненормально? — спросила Джинни.

— Нет, стандартная процедура занимает два дня.

— И что это значит? — спросил Гарри.

— Что гоблин, принимавший деньги, хранил их у себя два дня.

— И что он с ними делал?

— То же самое, что делает банк в течение стандартных двух дней: пускает в оборот. Он, скорее всего, использовал схему, по которой определённая сумма блокировалась на сорок восемь часов. Гоблинские финансовые схемы очень сложные, Гарри, поверь мне на слово.

— Но ты ведь ничего не заметил, когда проверял? — удивился Гарри.

— Нет, даты в реестре были изменены задним числом. Несоответствие можно увидеть только при сравнении с другими документами, к которым у меня нет доступа.

— И насколько это серьёзно? — спросила Джинни.

— Делать такое тайком категорически запрещено. Только банк имеет право зарабатывать на таких вещах. И кстати, часть полученной от этого прибыли выплачивается в виде бонусов всем сотрудникам-гоблинам. Пытаться откусить ещё больший кусок, занимаясь такими махинациями, строго запрещено. Более того, это считается аморальным. Они крадут у клиентов, они крадут у людей, но гоблин у гоблина не украдёт никогда. И это означает, что некоего Рамока, работавшего на кассе, проводили в кабинет к большому боссу, и когда я уходил, он всё ещё был там. Для него это очень плохой знак.

— Теперь мне ещё кое-что стало ясно! — воскликнул Гарри. — Зонко рассказал, что был в банке и просил кредит, но этот самый Рамок сообщил, что ему было в нём отказано. Потом он настойчиво предложил обменять маггловские деньги по выгодному курсу. Мы с коллегами размышляли над тем, почему банк отказал в займе представителю столь известного семейства.

— Не вижу ни одной причины для этого, — согласился Билл.

— Чёрт возьми! — с отвращением в голосе выпалил Гарри. — Уверен, что этот Рамок даже не спрашивал никогг из начальства и сам отказал клиенту, чтобы заполучить маггловскую наличку. Вы только представьте, если бы Зонко получил кредит, то Уайтхорн до сих пор был бы жив!

В образовавшейся после его слов тишине голос Рона прозвучал весьма громко:

— Правду говорят, что сын Зонко заварил эту кашу? — спросил он, заходя в гостиную.

— Да, — ответил Гарри.

— Правду говорят, что именно ты его арестовал? — спросил прибывший с ним Джордж.

— Я был не один.

— Но зачем он это сделал? — спросил Рон.

Гарри коротко рассказал всё, что узнал за день, пока Джинни ходила на кухню за новыми бутылками сливочного пива.

— Что за бардак, — проворчал Рон. — Мы едва не заполучили отличного мастера гильдии, а из-за этой дурацкой истории придётся и дальше терпеть старого сухаря Фламеля.

— Ты уверен, что он не замешан?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Эта семья приносит нам неудачу, — сказал Рон. — Помнишь, Гарри, в первый год мы упустили кубок по квиддичу из-за их предка Николаса. Как это по-французски! Эти пожиратели лягушек всегда навлекают на нас неприятности.

— Да ну? — воскликнул Билл в притворном удивлении.

— Ну ладно, — пошёл на попятную Рон. — И его потомок до сих пор отравляет нам жизнь. Вам больше не в чем его обвинить? Чем он занимался во время войны?

— Не знаю. В любом случае, он далеко не ангел. Магическая полиция считает, что он нарушает общепринятые правила тендера и даже принимает взятки для победы в них конкретных компаний.

— Это правда? Вы можете предать это огласке?

— Не думаю, — с сожалением ответил Гарри. — Никто не хочет давать показания, а без них доказательств недостаточно, чтобы загнать его в угол.

— Может, вы сумеете разгласить хоть какие-то подробности? Мы могли бы как-то обратить внимание общественности на эти подозрения.

— Рон, если у тебя нет доказательств, он сможет подать на тебя в суд за клевету, — предупредил Джордж.

— Но нужно рассказать об этом.

— Помнишь Каппера, прогоревшего в прошлом году? — спросил у брата Джордж.

— Конечно!

— Он возмущался, когда благоустройство деревни Тинворт приписали Йодлю. Со слов Риджбита, управляющего Волшебной Ярмаркой, его бы всё равно прижали, чисто в отместку. Поэтому, прежде чем бросаться обвинениями, вспомни о нашем бизнесе, братишка.

— Меня это не пугает! И потом, это просто слухи. Каппер никогда не казался мне настоящим профессионалом.

— В любом случае, у Фламеля много союзников, — пытался вразумить его Джордж. — Кто проворачивает на стороне тёмные делишки, не будет заинтересован в том, чтобы об этом кто-то узнал. А остальные… Они не пойдут за тобой просто потому, что не захотят быть замешанными в скандале, который плохо отразится на репутации гильдии.

— Значит, будем молчать и позволим ему уничтожить гильдию? — возмущённо спросил Рон.

— Пока нам есть что терять, и слишком мало информации, чтобы быть уверенным в успехе, я не вижу, что ещё мы можем сделать.

Неожиданно на ум Гарри пришёл просто блестящий план. Он тихо рассмеялся.

— Что тут смешного? — сердито спросил его Рон.

— Я знаю кое-кого, кому не нужны доказательства, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание!

— И кто же это?

— Ты её знаешь, — улыбнулся Гарри.

Четверо присутствовавших в гостиной Уизли крепко задумались, пока наконец Рон не выпалил имя той, кто была настоящей жемчужиной скандалов:

— Рита Стикер. Это была бы просто ошеломляющая статья!

— Точно. Уверен, она найдёт достаточно правдивых фактов и выдумок, чтобы навсегда испортить репутацию Фламелю. Доверься настоящим профессионалам, дружище.

— И ты думаешь, она согласится сделать это, зная, что тем самым окажет нам услугу? — взволнованно уточнил Рон.

— Я могу попросить шефа шепнуть ей пару слов, — предложил Гарри. — Они заключат сделку, и она не сможет отказаться.

— Гарри, ты почти такой же гений, как Гермиона, — торжественно сказал Рон, сияя как галлеон.

Гарри наслаждался заслуженной минутой славы.

* * *

Только на следующее утро Гарри осознал, какое осиное гнездо они разворошили, арестовав волшебника из такой известной семьи. По дороге от каминов в Атриуме до лифтов все, кто ему встречался по пути, говорили только об этом событии, при этом держа в руках газеты. Первая полоса «Пророка» гласила: «Расследование превратилось в жалкий фарс: Дориана Зонко арестовали!». «Наследнику лавки диковинных штучек до не шуток», — сообщал специальный выпуск журнала «Ведьмин досуг», а «Придира» задавалась поистине важным вопросом: «Могут ли вши-телепаты склонить к убийству?» Прислушиваясь к сплетничающим магам, Гарри услышал несколько разных причин убийства: любовное соперничество, желание семьи Зонко купить производство мётел по низкой цене, соглашение с Фламелем, чтобы избавить того от конкурента. Гарри с удовольствием отметил, что в общий доступ не просочилось никакой конфиденциальной информации.

Когда он добрался до штаб-квартиры, Причард кивнул ему:

— Не снимай мантию. Нужно официально сообщить семье Уайтхорн о результатах расследования. Читал, что все обсуждают в Атриуме?

— Полный бред, — подтвердил Гарри.

— Точно, и это даже хорошо, пока наше расследование не завершено, но Фосетт считает, что мы должны рассказать семье правду. С другой стороны, о нелегальных гонках ничего сообщать не будем, пока Ферстон не выйдет на всех, кто замешан в этом деле. Ни слова и о кражах в маггловском мире. Нечего подавать идею тем, кто сам до этого ещё не додумался.

Гарри понял, что чем больше волшебники будут узнавать о маггловском мире, тем больше подобных преступлений будет совершаться. Он пообещал себе обсудить это с Кингсли при первой же возможности.

Гарри с напарником аппарировали во двор компании «Скоростные мётлы Нимбус». Они с удивлением обнаружили, что на месте разрушенной мастерской уже возвели конструкции для нового здания. У Гарри даже создалось впечатление, что оно было больше, чем предыдущее.

С настороженным выражением лица к ним шёл Берт Кеттеридж.

— Мы бы хотели поговорить с миссис Уайтхорн и мистером Квентином, — сказал Причард.

Кеттеридж провёл их в кабинет вдовы, нервно оглянулся на них и пошёл за Квентином. Закончив с формальными приветствиями, старший аврор официально подтвердил арест Дориана Зонко.

— Честно говоря, мы узнали об этом ещё вчера утром, — произнёс Квентин. — К нам приходил Геракл Зонко, рассказал всё и объяснил причины. По его словам, Дориан не знал, что мой отец находился в мастерской.

— То же самое он сообщил и нам, — признал Причард.

— Он утверждал, что в здании не горел свет, — добавил Гарри. — Как вы думаете, это могло быть правдой?

Уайтхорны переглянулись.

— Девлин действительно часто задерживался на работе до поздней ночи, чтобы насладиться запахом свежего дерева, — ответила миссис Уайтхорн. — Он говорил, что таким способом находил участки, заражённые термитами. Кроме того, ни у одной из мётел нашего производства не было таких проблем.

Она подавленно покачала головой, думая о том, что эта мелкая деталь в совокупности со всеми другими случайностями и совпадениями неумолимо привели к смерти мужа. Сын с нежностью прикоснулся к её плечу и повернулся к аврорам:

— Я задолжал вам извинения, — сокрушённо сказал он. — Я грубо вёл себя, думая, что ваше расследование бесполезно. Но вы оказались правы, заподозрив, что это был вовсе не несчастный случай. Спасибо за всё, что вы сделали.

— Мы просто выполняли нашу работу, но, тем не менее, прекрасно понимаем, что всё это перевернуло вашу жизнь с ног на голову, — заверил их Причард. — Давайте больше не будем об этом говорить. Вы сказали, что вчера к вам приходил мистер Зонко. Если вас это раздражает, мы можем попросить Визенгамот выставить ему запрет на посещение этого места или вашего дома.

— Нет, не нужно, — тут же возразила миссис Уайтхорн. — Он был очень корректен и принёс извинения от имени семьи. И даже предложил полностью возместить материальный ущерб и заверил, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы наш бизнес процветал. Он хороший человек. Да и мой муж весьма его ценил. Для него это происшествие тоже оказалось неожиданным и печальным.

— Что ж, вам лучше знать. Мы свяжемся с вами, когда расследование будет окончено, и мы сможем раскрыть всю информацию. К слову, спасибо, что не стали разглашать подробности дела. Нам ещё предстоит произвести множество арестов.

— Вы можете рассчитывать на наше молчание, — сказала вдова. — Нам вполне хватит одного интервью, которое мы уже дали одной из газет.

* * *

По возвращении в Министерство Гарри направился в кабинет командира.

— Да, Поттер? — поприветствовал его Фосетт.

— Вы читали доклад об Аврелиане Фламеле?

— Не сказал бы, что он интересовал меня больше всего. Это? — спросил он, приподняв папку, лежавшую сверху на его столе.

— Если не возражаете, я бы хотел дать кое-какую информацию Рите Скитер. Она может сдвинуть всё с мёртвой точки и помочь магической полиции немного продвинуться в раскрытии дела.

Фосетт посмотрел на него несколько секунд, после чего ответил:

— И ты хочешь сделать это до выборов в гильдию?

— В этом и смысл, — признался Гарри.

— Ты знаешь, к чему это приведёт? Такое решение будет иметь серьёзные политические последствия.

— Я думаю, мы должны сделать всё возможное, чтобы во главе одной из самых важных гильдий не стоял непорядочный человек, — сказал Гарри.

— Что ж, напиши мне, какую именно информацию ты хочешь передать. Я просмотрю и отправлю ей.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Сначала посмотри на дело рук своих, потом уже и благодари, — ответил Фосетт таким тоном, что Гарри почувствовал себя неловко.

Гарри отправился в отдел магической полиции, чтобы повидаться с бригадиром Ферстоном. Тот сидел за столом и выглядел весьма занятым. Гарри коротко рассказал о визите к Уайтхорнам.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — ответил бригадир. — Я работаю над нелегальными скачками и буду очень рад поймать букмекера.

— Касательно банка: гоблин, который наваривался на махинациях с маггловскими деньгами, тоже попал по полной. Коллеги не оценили его находчивость и избавились от него. Кстати, кто будет возвращать деньги магглам?

— Я отправил записку в Комитет по выработке объяснений для магглов. Они этим займутся. Существует фонд для такого рода дел.

Гарри понял, что отвлекает Ферстона от работы, поэтому поспешил распрощаться:

— Хорошо, не буду мешать. Если вам не нужно досье на Фламеля, я бы хотел просмотреть его ещё раз.

— Оно у Рэдфорда, обратитесь к нему. Да, уже иду! — прокричал он одному из своих подчинённых.

Гарри поблагодарил его и пошёл за Рэдфордом. Вернувшись в штаб-квартиру, он собирался помочь Причарду в написании финальной версии отчёта и затем заняться проверкой протоколов всех допросов, чтобы все сведения, касающиеся дела, были верными. В конце рабочего дня Причард засобирался домой, а Гарри отправил через камин короткое сообщение на площадь Гриммо, что будет сегодня поздно, и начал перечитывать досье на Фламеля, чтобы составить текст для отправки Скитер. Домой он вернулся в полночь, чувствуя себя измотанным, но довольным.

* * *

В последующие дни дела шли своим чередом. Авроры повторно допросили обвиняемого, чтобы прояснить некоторые моменты и убедиться, что все его заявления не противоречат друг другу. Дориану Зонко теперь помогал адвокат, присланный Гераклом, но сам глава семьи особо не вмешивался. Дориан, очевидно, испытывал невероятное облегчение, помогая полиции в расследовании, и не пытался ничего скрыть.

Однако ему было очень трудно отвечать, когда вопросы касались его жертвы, как будто умом он отказывался признавать своё участие в убийстве. Но, бледный и потный, он заставил себя взять ответственность и признать вину, не прячась за ложными оправданиями. Гарри ощутил влияние старшего Зонко.

Ферстону потребовалось три недели, чтобы напасть на след кредитора Дориана. Тот рассказал всё, что знал о нём, но мошенник представился вымышленным именем, однако расследование в конце концов принесло свои плоды. Пресса сообщала о ликвидации незаконных скачек на крылатых лошадях и об огромных нелегальных ставках, которые организовались вокруг них, но все молчали о связи дела с убийством Девлина Уайтхорна. Общедоступной эта информация станет только в день суда.

В обществе продолжали строить самые смелые гипотезы о причинах, которые подтолкнули Дориана к преступлению, но это уже не было заботой Министерства. Одна статья даже сообщала, что торговец, «который предлагал клиентам бесполезные, вредные и даже опасные товары, тем самым считая своих покупателей невоспитанными детьми», мог воспитать только безответственного ребёнка.

Благодаря этому резонансу, семейство Уизли получило возможность услышать, как Молли в яростном монологе раскритиковала общественную полезность любых товаров для шуток и приколов. Когда она закончила свою тираду, Джордж наклонился к Гарри и прошептал:

— Самое время рассказать ей, что мы смогли открыть наш магазин только благодаря тебе!

* * *

Гарри вспомнил, что планировал поехать к Кингсли Шеклболту, чтобы рассказать о возможном увеличении числа преступлений по отношению к магглам, если волшебники больше узнают о немагическом мире. Как только появилось относительно свободное время, он направился в кабинет министра. Секретарём у него по-прежнему была Мэнди Броклхерст, соседка Рона и Гермионы:

— Привет, Мэнди, — поздоровался Гарри. — Я бы хотел поговорить с мистером Шеклболтом, когда у него появится минутка.

— Конечно, Гарри. Подожди тут, я сейчас узнаю.

Она постучала в дверь и просто сказала: «Гарри Поттер», после чего скользнула в сторону, пропуская визитёра. Она явно получила знак не заставлять ждать знаменитого гостя. Министр встретил Гарри с широкой радостной улыбкой:

— Все хорошо, Гарри? Садись, пожалуйста.

Гарри обсуждал важные темы со всеми, кто занимал пост министра магии, но Кингсли, безусловно, был его любимым. Он решил не тянуть время и сразу перешёл к делу, не пожелав злоупотреблять своими привилегиями:

— Вы читали отчёты о смерти Уайтхорна?

— Какая глупая трагедия! — лаконично воскликнул министр.

— Вы видели, откуда пришли деньги, которые Зонко выплачивал своему кредитору?

— Маггловские лошадиные скачки. В каком-то смысле этот мальчик придерживался определённой этики.

— Думаете, ограбления магглов часто случаются?

— Частенько, да, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, сколько магглы украли друг у друга.

— Я опасаюсь, что количество подобных преступлений может существенно вырасти, — признался Гарри.

— У нас есть множество способов борьбы с этим, — заявил министр.

Гарри стало спокойнее. Спокойнее и любопытнее. Кингсли улыбнулся и продолжил:

— Начнём с того, что я планирую усовершенствовать службу борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии и привлечь к работе в ней следователей.

— Это там, где работает Муфалда Хмелкирк? — спросил Гарри, у которого сохранились не очень хорошие воспоминания о письмах, которые она отправляла ему.

— Она останется работать с ограничениями волшебства несовершеннолетних. Мы собираемся нанять волшебников, которые хорошо знают маггловский мир и которые работали в магической полиции.

Гарри подумал об агенте Рэдфорде, который идеально подходил под этот профиль.

— Нам также нужны будут контакты с другой стороны, — продолжил Кингсли. — Мы находимся в процессе составления списка родителей волшебников, работающих в маггловской полиции. Это поможет нам не раскрывать Статут большему количеству людей, чем того требует наша задача. Они облегчат нам работу, отправляя отчёты о расследованиях. Я пару раз наносил визит премьер-министру, чтобы узнать, как они определяют преступления, по их мнению, совершённые магами. Мы сейчас в процессе установления критериев, которые позволят их компьютеру сообщать о таких случаях.

— Это тот самый министр, телохранителем которого вы были во время войны? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, его преемник. Но мы с ним нарушили традицию, по которой я должен был инкогнито появиться на Даун-стрит, вместо этого я попросил одного знакомого подготовить почву к моему официальному представлению. Так наше сотрудничество вышло на новый, более благоприятный уровень. Помогает ещё и тот факт, что я знаю, как работают их отделы и какие процедуры они обязаны соблюдать.

— Теперь я вижу, что зря переживал, — заметил Гарри. — У вас всё под контролем.

— Беспокойство лишним не бывает, и я всегда рад любым идеям, — заверил его Кингсли. — Не стесняйся приходить ко мне, если будут какие-то проблемы. Я всегда буду рад обсудить их с тобой.

— Кстати, мне тут кое-что пришло в голову, — воспользовался моментом Гарри. — Если вы прочитали финальный отчёт, то заметили, что поведение гоблина во многом поспособствовало обострению ситуации. Мы можем с этим что-нибудь сделать? Думаю, он тоже должен получить по заслугам.

— Ты много общаешься с Гермионой, поэтому знаешь, что гоблины отклоняют все наши запросы. Я прекрасно осведомлён, что большинству моих отделов нужно более тесное сотрудничество с нашими уникальными банкирами. Магическая полиция и Аврорат — не единственные. Но все попытки начать обсуждения заканчиваются на предварительном условии, которое они нам ставят, а именно — разрешить им покупку волшебных палочек. Вне всяких сомнений, если я приму это условие, то потеряю свой пост в течение недели. На данный момент мы не можем вести дальнейший диалог.

— Кто занимается переговорами? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Отдел по делам гоблинов.

— Они когда-нибудь работали с гоблинами? Я имею в виду, в их банке?

— Не думаю. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что, когда я вёл дела с гоблином, Билл дал мне совет, и всё, что он сказал, оказалось правильным. Поэтому я уверен, что значительно продвинуться в этом деле смогут только те волшебники, которые работают или работали на гоблинов.

Кингсли окинул Гарри сосредоточенным взглядом.

— Тебе нужно чаще ко мне заходить, — сказал он наконец.

* * *

Прошло две недели. Суд над Дорианом Зонко начался примерно через месяц после его ареста. Несколько дней назад Гарри увидел в витрине магазина мётел объявление, что компания «Скоростные мётлы Нимбус» возобновила поставки. Очевидно, что производство было восстановлено. Гарри задался вопросом, в какой степени Уайтхорны воспользовались помощью, предложенной Гераклом.

Было решено не слишком подробно останавливаться на истории ставок, главных героев которой будут судить позже, или на ограблениях в маггловском мире, вину за которые Зонко признал в полном объёме. Осветили только причины, приведшие Дориана к уничтожению мастерской компании «Нимбус», и представитель Министерства не задал ни одного вопроса по этому поводу.

Для того, чтобы присутствовать на суде над Дорианом Зонко, приехало много людей. Отведённый для этого события зал был не очень большим, и многим пришлось уйти, так и не попав на столь долгожданное представление. Гарри с напарником, а также бригадир Ферстон должны были выступить в качестве свидетелей. Они ждали в крошечной комнатушке, пока их не вызвал суд для дачи показаний. Когда Гарри пригласили за стойку, он скривился от отвращения, увидев, как много людей толпится в пролётах. По взволнованному шёпоту он понял, что главным героем этого представления был именно он.

Сидя перед судьёй, он увидел, что первый ряд был занят семьёй обвиняемого в полном составе. Геракл с прямой спиной, полный сдержанного достоинства, сидел рядом с супругой, чьи покрасневшие глаза явно намекали о бессонных ночах. Рядом с ними находился Леандр, державший за руку девушку, которая, должно быть, была его женой.

Гарри выложил результаты расследования. Суд попытался определить, было ли убийство умышленным или нет. Гарри ответил на вопросы как мог, стараясь быть максимально нейтральным. Он был убеждён, что обвиняемый не пытался убить Уайтхорна, но судить было не ему.

Он присел на скамью, когда для дачи показаний вышел Причард. Гарри обнаружил, что семья Зонко демонстрирует необычайное достоинство перед бесстыдными взглядами других волшебников. Когда все свидетели прошли, представитель Министерства зачитал все улики против обвиняемого. Не было однозначных доказательств намерения совершить именно убийство, но он подчеркнул преднамеренность, желание отвлечь внимание жертвы от преступных действий, которые совершал подозреваемый. Он описал безответственного волшебника, который, не колеблясь, уничтожил работу всей жизни честного человека, чтобы защитить себя, и который, кроме того, не принял никаких мер предосторожности, чтобы обезопасить других от своих преступных действий.

Затем слово было предоставлено адвокату, некоему Сент-Джону Белинскому. Последний указал, что никакое формальное доказательство намерения в убийстве не может быть выдвинуто против его клиента, и что если они не смогут доказать намерение убить, любое сомнение должно толковаться в пользу обвиняемого. Затем он настоял на раскаянии Дориана, на его осознании того, насколько ужасен был его поступок, и что это бремя он будет нести всю жизнь. Гарри посчитал, что старик Геракл нашёл для сына хорошего адвоката.

Когда все выступления были окончены, судья обратился к обвиняемому. Дориан Зонко сидел в центре зала на стуле, взгляд его был опущен вниз. Это был тот самый стул, на котором сам Гарри когда-то сидел во время слушания в начале пятого курса школы. Он с облегчением отметил, что Дориан не был закован в цепи, как было с печально известными Пожирателями Смерти.

— Мистер Зонко, вам есть что сказать, прежде чем мы прервёмся для вынесения приговора? — спросил судья.

Тот медленно покачал головой.

— Мне есть что сказать, — раздался громкий голос из зала.

Все повернулись к поднявшемуся Гераклу Зонко. Судья обратился к коллегам за консультацией и согласился:

— Говорите.

В глубоком молчании отец обвиняемого начал речь:

— Если сегодня мой сын перед вами, это потому, что я допустил ошибку. Прежде всего, я прошу прощения у семьи Девлина Уайтхорна и всех, кого коснулась его смерть. Мой сын убил человека. Но он остаётся моим сыном. Тем самым, которого я держал на руках. Ребёнком, которого я учил говорить, читать, вести себя в обществе. Я учил его уважать других и помогать, когда люди нуждаются в помощи. Я учил желать им добра и не причинять вреда. Несмотря на это, мой сын украл, мой сын убил. И мне интересно, что привело его к этому, ведь он всегда вёл спокойную и честную жизнь. Судят сегодня его, но он не единственный, кто допустил ошибку. Я тоже несу ответственность за это трагическое происшествие. Я не увидел, что ему нужна помощь. Когда он пришёл ко мне за ней, я отвернулся от него, вопреки собственным принципам. Я не пытался выяснить, зачем ему так нужны деньги, я только слышал слово «долги». И я осудил его, не попытавшись даже понять. В своей гордыне я никогда не думал, что он может сделать какую-то глупость, глупость, которую он не сможет себе позволить. Я был настолько зациклен на самом себе и убеждён, что дал ему лучшее образование, что мне никогда не приходило в голову, что он мог оступиться. Он был трусом, он был слабым. Он использовал свой волшебный дар, чтобы украсть у тех, кто его был лишён. Его действия привели к смерти хорошего человека. И теперь он будет осуждён за убийство. Однако я знаю, что он не убийца. Я знаю, что он запаниковал. Он понял, что попал в переделку, из которой не может выбраться. Он не убийца. Это случайное стечение обстоятельств. Ужасный несчастный случай, произошедший из-за совершённой им ошибки и подлежащий наказанию. Я не прошу вас объявить его невиновным, ваша честь. Я прошу вас судить его за то, что он на самом деле сделал. За глупый, бесчестный, жестокий поступок, но не за убийство.

Зонко-старший повернулся к сыну:

— Дориан...

Впервые с тех пор, как Гарри вошёл в зал суда, обвиняемый поднял голову.

— Дориан, я прошу у тебя прощения. Извини, что не услышал тебя. Извини, что недооценил твои трудности. Я знаю, что ты пытался поговорить со мной, я помню каждое из моих слов, после которых ты замкнулся. Но ты должен заплатить за то, что сделал, понимаешь? Да, я знаю, что ты понимаешь. Тем не менее, я обещаю, что куда бы и на сколько тебя ни отправили, мы будем тебя ждать. Когда ты вернёшься, мы будем рядом. На этот раз мы тебя не подведём. Мы поможем восстановить твою жизнь и следовать правильному пути.

Отец и сын долго смотрели друг на друга влажными от слёз глазами. Наконец, Геракл Зонко обратился к суду:

— Спасибо, дамы и господа, судьи.

И он снова сел. Спустя несколько секунд судья пришёл в себя и объявил, что суд уходит на перерыв. Как только судьи ушли, публика возбуждённо зашепталась. Гарри отвернулся от семьи обвиняемого, и его взгляд упал на скамью, где сидела жена жертвы, окружённая детьми. Они пытались держать лицо.

Суду понадобилось всего двадцать минут, чтобы вынести приговор. Дориан Зонко был приговорён к пяти годам в Азкабане. Его семья, казалось, вздохнула с облегчением от того, что приняли во внимание непредумышленность убийства. Не стоило ждать более мягкого приговора.

Миссис Уайтхорн бросилась обнимать старшего сына. Они не казались разочарованными или довольными приговором, просто с облегчением радовались, что всё закончилось.

* * *

Шумиха, вызванная громким судебным процессом, почти сошла на нет, когда вышла статья Риты Скитер, посвящённая Аврелиану Фламелю. В ней излагалась информация о взятках, шантаже, недобросовестной конкуренции, злоупотреблении властью и махинациях с бюджетом гильдии.

— Вот чего у неё не отнять, так это того, что найдётся немало правды во всём том ушате информации, что она вывалила в своей статье, — заметила Гермиона.

По её голосу Гарри понял, что она не полностью одобряла его действия. Но он не успел обсудить это с ней, потому что Рон поспешил поздравить его, похлопав по спине. Они отправились на площадь Гриммо, чтобы продолжить обсуждение статьи, и Гарри пригласил друзей остаться на ужин. Тем временем Джинни застряла в Холихеде, потому что начало квиддичного сезона неизбежно приближалось.

Теперь, когда скандал разгорелся с новой силой, языки чудесным образом развязались, и через десять дней бригадир Ферстон предъявил обвинения Аврелиану Фламелю в мошенничестве и злоупотреблении властью.

На следующий день Гарри встретил полицейского перед лифтом и поздравил его с развитием дела.

— А я говорил вам, что статьи Риты Скитер иногда бывают полезны, — ответил Ферстон.

— Вы были абсолютно правы, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Да здравствует Рита Скитер!


	21. Выборы

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 22 мая — 21 июня 2004

Судебное разбирательство над Аврелианом Фламелем шло своим ходом; Мастер гильдии, тем временем, пытался вернуть былую репутацию и утверждал, что всё это клевета и не имеет ничего общего с действительностью, но магическое сообщество ополчилось против него. Он попробовал защитить себя, выступив перед Советом гильдии, но звучал настолько неубедительно, что быстро отказался от выступления и вернулся на место под свист и улюлюканье Совета и мастеров, которые пришли на дебаты. Затем он попросил отложить выборы до окончания судебного разбирательства, но Совет гильдии подавляющим большинством проголосовал против, и день выборов должен был состояться, как и было запланировано, через три недели.

Гарри, однако, не ощущал той гордости, что должен был. Травля Фламеля, свидетелем которой он сейчас оказался, слишком сильно напомнила ему о такой же кампании, которую организовала ему пресса, когда он пытался предупредить волшебный мир о возвращении Волдеморта.

Стало ещё неприятнее, когда через несколько дней после бурного заседания Совета гильдии, в воскресенье, он увиделся в Норе с Роном. Они с Джорджем выглядели обеспокоенными и, вопреки обыкновению, не участвовали в полуденных семейных беседах.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил у них Гарри.

— Неприятности ещё не закончились, — буркнул Рон. — Фламель выбыл из гонки, и мы начали внимательно изучать программы оставшихся кандидатов: Сильвиана Дунстана и Арчибальда Соубриджа.

— И?

— Дунстан — консерватор. Он из принципа откажется от любого магического прогресса и пересмотра системы. Голосуя за него, мы обрекаем себя на пять лет застоя. Что касается второго, он выступает за полную независимость гильдии и считает, что мы не должны ни перед кем отчитываться. Вполне очевидно, что также из принципа он отвергнет совместный подход к единению магического сообщества и любое предложение Министерства.

— С Фламелем был такой же застой, — заметил Гарри.

— Да, но это давало преимущество его друзьям. Если бы мы смогли убедить его в том, что он получит выгоду из нашей затеи, то он бы согласился, — возразил Джордж. — Дунстан будет противостоять из чистых убеждений. И к тому же Фламель умел вести переговоры с представителями Министерства, не раздражая их понапрасну.

Гарри попытался оценить ситуацию:

— Если было так много тех, кто поддерживал Уайтхорна, почему никто не занял его место? — спросил он.

— Мы думали об этом, — пробормотал Рон, — но, вопреки нашим ожиданиям, никто из длинного списка его сподвижников не захотел рисковать.

— Какого списка?

— Списка членов Совета, конечно! — ответил Рон.

Видя непонимание в глазах Гарри, Джордж объяснил:

— Кандидат в Мастера не приходит один. Он возглавляет список людей, которые затем образуют его Совет. Благодаря этому ремесленники знают, кого назначат для утверждения или отклонения предложений будущего Мастера.

— А Мастер не может изменить состав Совета в период своего пребывания в должности? — задала вопрос только что подошедшая Джинни.

— Если один из советников умирает, уходит в отставку или увольняется Мастером, последний может по своему усмотрению заменить трёх членов Совета из девяти, — объяснил Рон. — Кроме того, когда по тем или иным причинам ремесленниками назначается менее шести советников, новый список должен быть поставлен на голосование.

— В таком случае могут появиться другие списки, в которых окажется неудачный кандидат предыдущих выборов.

— Хочешь сказать, что Мастер может в конечном итоге составить Совет, враждебный его политике? — пытался понять Гарри.

— Да, такое случилось в 1863 году, — сказал Рон. — Четыре члена Совета умерли после того, как съели на банкете несвежую индейку. Хорнби, Мастер гильдии в то время, должен был представить ремесленникам новый список, но именно его противники победили и полностью парализовали все его инициативы. Он всегда утверждал, что четверо умерших были отравлены, но так и не смог этого доказать. И знаете, как звали его соперника, того, кто вошёл в Совет в ходе этого голосования в период пребывания Хорнби в должности? Альферац Блэк! Забавно, правда?

— Обхохочешься, — мрачно согласился Гарри. — То есть вы хотите сказать, что надеялись на то, что после устранения Фламеля один из будущих советников Уайтхорна возглавит верхнюю часть списка и выдвинет свою кандидатуру на пост Мастера, но никто не захотел этого сделать, верно?

— Да, поэтому нам сейчас приходится выбирать между Дунстаном и Соубриджем, а это всё равно что выбирать между больным обсыпным лишаем и драконьей оспой.

— Нужно было об этом подумать до того, как закапывать Фламеля! — сердито заявил Гарри.

— Знаем, — согласился Джордж, — мы тебя ни в чём не виним.

«А вот я себя — виню!» — подумал Гарри, пытаясь успокоиться. Фосетт оказался прав. Нужно было подождать, оценить последствия каждого поступка и только потом уже действовать. Они же всё сделали, не задумываясь о последующих серьёзных рисках. Ведь гильдия магических ремёсел была одной из самых важных.

«Но если шеф предвидел, что будет потом, почему он уступил моей просьбе?» — задумался Гарри. Неужели Фосетт считал, что Гарри знает о другом кандидате, который был готов ворваться в предвыборную гонку?

Гарри почувствовал, как на лбу выступает испарина: он бездумно вмешался в важное для магического общества событие, а Фосетт позволил ему это сделать, потому что доверял! Учитывая, что стояло на кону, обсуждал ли Фосетт это с Кингсли? Безусловно, да. Значит, Кингсли одобрил план. Но почему? Потому что его об этом попросил сам Гарри.

В течение многих лет Гарри упорно выступал против всех, кто высказывал собственное мнение о его действиях, которые он предпринимал для того, чтобы положить конец правлению Волдеморта. Он отказался подчиниться Министерству и Скримджеру. Он пошёл своим путём, отправившись с друзьями на поиски хоркруксов, не обратившись за помощью к взрослым из опасения, что никто не одобрит их план.

Тогда он одержал победу, и теперь все готовы предоставить ему средства для реализации любого его плана. Вот только на этот раз он напортачил.

В течение следующих нескольких дней он держал в себе свои сомнения и переживания, не в силах никому открыться, а Джинни редко появлялась дома. Он подумывал поговорить с Гермионой, но та, как ему показалось, с самого начала была против его плана, пусть даже вслух тогда этого и не сказала. Гарри не хотел слышать её «Именно этого я и боялась» и уж тем более «Ты хотел как лучше, Гарри».

* * *

На следующей неделе Гарри с удивлением получил письмо от Геракла Зонко. Тот приглашал его на ужин в субботу вечером вместе с женой. Стало ещё интереснее, когда выяснилось, что Рона тоже пригласили. Они обменялись предположениями о том, кто ещё будет, но никто из их общих знакомых так и не связался с ними по этому поводу.

Гарри немедленно отправил сообщение Джинни, чтобы убедиться, что она сможет составить ему компанию. Она пообещала, что будет вовремя.

— Что ему от нас нужно? — задался вопросом Гарри, пока Джинни укладывала волосы к вечеру.

— Скоро узнаешь, чего ты опасаешься? — пожала плечами Джинни.

— Думаю, я ошибся с Ритой и Фламелем.

— Не думаю, что он как-то мог об этом узнать. Тем более, это и не ошибка вовсе. Если полиция завела на него дело, значит, твои подозрения оказались небеспочвенными. Ладно, мне нужно одеться, ужин уже через час.

Дверь открыл домовой эльф Ансельм, когда Гарри и Джинни появились у порога дома Зонко. Гостей проводили в гостиную, где их встретили Геракл и Леандр с жёнами. Хозяин дома тепло принял их, представил Джинни свою семью и предложил аперитив.

Гарри заметил морщины и признаки усталости на лице Геракла, которых не было, когда он впервые его увидел. Он задумался над тем, что в большей степени повлияло на него: болезнь или беспокойство за сына. Его жену это происшествие также сильно затронуло. Её волосы стали более блёклыми, и она показалась Гарри какой-то потухшей — по сравнению с той встречей два с половиной месяца назад, когда он впервые её допрашивал.

Гарри успел взять себе бокал, когда у входной двери раздался приглушённый звонок. Спустя несколько секунд появились Рон с Гермионой.

Сначала беседу поддерживала миссис Зонко, поэтому поднимались в основном нейтральные темы. Затем Геракл начал обсуждать с Роном план по усовершенствованию освещения Косого переулка, и к разговору присоединился его сын. Во время ужина у Гарри создалось впечатление, что старый Зонко хотел узнать мнение Рона об избранных гильдией направлениях, которые больше всего интересовали торговцев и ремесленников. До сих пор никто ни разу не упомянул имя Дориана, и Гарри не собирался начинать первым.

Он понимал, что их пригласили с определённой целью, но пока не знал, какой именно. Поэтому оставался настороже, думая о каждом своём слове и слушая то, что говорили другие. После долгих переговоров с Роном хозяин дома переключился на Гермиону. Он начал с того, что поздравил её с успехом, которого она достигла в улучшении условий жизни домовых эльфов. Гарри посчитал это весьма умным ходом. Гермиона не преминула заметить, что к официально работавшему Ансельму относились с уважением, и это было очень большим плюсом в пользу Зонко. Затем Зонко поинтересовался насчёт других запланированных реформ. Гермиона с сожалением призналась, что за последние годы было слишком мало сделано для оборотней. Он спросил, как она планирует исправлять ситуацию, и вскользь заметил, что знает о публикации детских книг об оборотнях.

Затем он поинтересовался, как развивается карьера Джинни, и поздравил её с успехами. Разговор перешёл на общие темы и на какое-то время свёлся к обсуждению квиддича. Зная, что миссис Зонко родилась в маггловской семье, Рон рассказал о футбольных матчах, которые он планировал посмотреть, когда появится такая возможность. После десерта они вернулись в гостиную, где им были предложены кофе и ликёры. На мгновение Гарри забеспокоился, что, согласно древним обычаям, о которых он читал в книгах, дам сейчас отведут в будуар, а джентльмены останутся для обсуждения мужских дел, но Зонко не допустил этой ошибки. Наконец, он начал подбираться к истинной причине их приглашения.

— Вам известно о недавних событиях, из-за которых гильдия магических ремёсел лишилась уважаемого всеми кандидата?

Гарри с друзьями постарались сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, чувствуя, что эта тема будет болезненной для всей семьи.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Зонко, — нынешний Мастер гильдии не сможет сохранить свой пост, пока Министерство ведёт расследование за нарушения в области управления.

Гарри попытался не покраснеть и увидел, как Рон ёрзает на месте.

— Сегодня вся гильдия надеется найти нового Мастера, который позволит нам перевернуть эту страницу, — заявил Геракл. — Нам нужна целостная личность, в которой никто не сможет усомниться. Человек, ратующий за объединение. Осталось всего две недели до выборов, но ни один из двух оставшихся кандидатов не отвечает этим критериям. Я обеспокоен тем, что гильдия оказалась в такой ситуации, когда ей нужен сильный человек во главе, чтобы идти в ногу с прогрессом, который сейчас явно переживает наше сообщество.

Гарри с друзьями кивнули, показав тем самым, что полностью согласны с изложенными фактами.

— Я чувствую ответственность за сложившуюся ситуацию и считаю своим долгом искать решение для её исправления. Вместе с сыном и несколькими друзьями, которые, несмотря на недавние события, по-прежнему доверяют моему мнению, мы рассмотрели всех ремесленников, которые смогут справиться с этой задачей. Следующий Мастер должен быть известен всем, чтобы за него голосовали, но при этом быть достаточно новым человеком, чтобы не присоединяться ни к одной из наших фракций. Он должен доказать, что обладает способностью действовать в критических ситуациях, не запачкав при этом рук. И, наконец, никто не должен сомневаться в его честности.

Зонко замолчал. Несомненно, именно сейчас он, наконец, скажет, ради чего всё это затеял.

— Мистер Уизли, мы считаем, что вы станете отличным кандидатом.

Рон, который только что поднёс стакан со сливовым ликёром к губам, вздрогнул так сильно, что содержимое пролилось на мантию. Он проглотил то, что успело попасть в горло, после чего выпалил:

— Что? Я?

— Именно вы, мистер Уизли, — подтвердил Геракл Зонко, вполне довольный результатом своего небольшого представления. — Ваше имя известно каждому, и вы доказали, что встанете на защиту своих ценностей, когда безоговорочно поддержали Мальчика-Который-Выжил. О вас с братом положительно отзываются все ремесленники, и вы ещё не успели нажить себе врагов.

Шокированный Рон обернулся к Гермионе в поисках поддержки. Та окинула Зонко внимательным взглядом.

— Не сыграет ли с ним злую шутку тот факт, что он женат на сотруднице Министерства? — с лёгким беспокойством спросила она.

— Зависит от того, как это преподнести. Некоторые, безусловно, начнут высказывать сомнение о самостоятельности вашего мужа и его независимости от Министерства, но на это всегда можно возразить, что, благодаря этому факту, у нас появится доступ к надёжному источнику информации и что ваш муж сможет быстро попасть на встречу с министром, если того потребует выполнение его обязанностей.

Гарри увидел, как Рон открывал и закрывал рот, будто ему не хватало воздуха.

— Я ничего не знаю о работе гильдии, — наконец, он нашёл что возразить.

— У вас на это будет пять лет, — пожал плечами Геракл.

— Чтобы наделать глупостей, — кисло произнёс Рон.

— Значит, вас просто не переизберут на второй срок, вот и всё, — сказал Зонко. — В любом случае, — добавил он, поднимая руку, чтобы заставить Рона замолчать, — хуже, чем при нынешнем Мастере, точно не будет.

— Я слишком молод, — запричитал Рон.

— Это не помешало вам открыто выступить против Сами-Знаете-Кого. У вас будут трудные противники, но явно не столь опасные.

— Подумай о том, что ты сможешь сделать, — воодушевлённо поддержала мистера Зонко Гермиона. — Ты сможешь модернизировать всё магическое производство!

— Но члены гильдии не станут меня слушать, — заволновался Рон.

— В ваших силах заставить их слушать, — ответил Зонко. — Подумайте, на кого вы можете рассчитывать. Хороший Мастер всегда работает в команде.

— Вот кстати, где я возьму свою команду? У меня нет Совета, который меня поддержит.

— Я повидался с каждым членом команды Уайтхорна, — подал голос Леандр Зонко. — Кроме одного, все согласны попытать счастья и поддержать вашу кандидатуру. Я бы согласился занять вакантное место, но моё имя сделает только хуже.

Рон уставился на него, явно задаваясь вопросом, что ещё можно придумать, чтобы убедить всех, что это ужасная идея.

— Я не прошу вас дать ответ сегодня вечером, — успокаивающе произнёс Зонко. — Просто подумайте над предложением. Не стесняйтесь задавать мне или моему сыну любые вопросы, которые придут вам в голову.

Леандр решительно кивнул. Он предоставил слово отцу, но явно был полностью согласен с ним. Вечер подходил к концу, гости собрались уходить.

Геракл вежливо предложил воспользоваться камином, на что все, конечно, согласились, и Гарри с Джинни вскоре оказались у себя на кухне. Гарри долго боролся с искушением пригласить Рона и Гермиону на площадь Гриммо, но чувствовал, что другу нужно было всё обдумать, прежде чем говорить с ним о сделанном ему предложении. Ночная прогулка явно пойдёт ему на пользу. Ведь от камина общего доступа до их дома нужно было ещё пройтись пешком.

— Как думаешь, это хорошая идея? — спросил он Джинни, когда они поднимались по лестнице в спальню.

— В любом случае, ремесленники могут быть уверены, что Рон будет думать об общих интересах, а не о своих. Магазин приносит хороший доход, поэтому ему не придёт в голову воспользоваться положением и заработать ещё больше, но в то же время он зарабатывает не золотые горы, чтобы понимать, как трудно вести малый бизнес. Он достаточно хорошо знает Кингсли, чтобы бояться его, но вместе с тем они не настолько близки, чтобы противоречить интересам гильдии. Зонко сделал очень правильный выбор.

— Ты думаешь, Рону по душе этим заниматься? — переформулировал Гарри вопрос, следуя за Джинни в ванную, примыкавшую к спальне.

Джинни на мгновение задумалась, взяв со стола расческу.

— За последние несколько лет он научился слушать других и уже не такой упрямый, — сказала она, распуская волосы. — В случае необходимости он способен отступить и проанализировать ситуацию, не теряя здравого смысла и самоиронии. У него хорошо получается успокаивать и утешать. Он обладает прекрасной способностью разрядить атмосферу шуткой. Да, я думаю, что он будет хорошим Мастером. А ты что думаешь обо всём этом?

— То же, что и ты, но не смог бы так хорошо разложить всё по полочкам. Единственное, что меня беспокоит, так это его неуверенность в себе. Это может перевесить все его достоинства.

— А это уже будет нашей задачей: помочь ему поверить в себя, — сказала Джинни.

* * *

В «Нору» они отправились на следующий день, как делали каждое воскресенье. Явились все представители семейства: значит, новости быстро разлетелись по семейным каналам.

Когда приступили к закускам, Рон попросил каждого высказаться.

— Это отличная идея! — воскликнул Джордж. — Ни за одного из оставшихся кандидатов мне не захотелось проголосовать. Будь уверен, мой голос у тебя в кармане!

— Спасибо, Джордж, но только потому, что я твой брат, не значит, что ты должен...

— Я говорю это, потому что ты мой партнёр, и я в течение шести лет видел, как ты работаешь, — перебил его Джордж. — Если я не вникаю в счета, то это не значит, что я не заметил, как хорошо ты выполняешь свою работу. Именно благодаря тебе мы зарабатываем так много денег. Ты очень хороший управляющий, а это важное качество для Мастера гильдии.

— Это же совершенно другой уровень!

— Возможно, но уже пятнадцать лет Совет возглавляют руководители крупных компаний. Мелкие ремесленники, которых восемьдесят процентов, не чувствуют, что на их проблемы обращают внимание. Все решения принимаются в пользу двадцати процентов, а остальные вынуждены выкручиваться самостоятельно. И когда видно, насколько коррумпирована эта система, действительно хочется прогнать всех метлой.

— Но Сильвиан Дунстан и Арчибальд Соубридж вполне могут позаботиться о малом бизнесе, им просто нужно объединиться, — напомнил Рон.

— Ты слышал их программу. Доверишь ли ты им своё детище?

— Но у меня нет опыта работы на подобной должности, — настойчиво гнул свою линию Рон. — Нужно организовывать встречи, поддерживать на них разговор, вносить какие-то предложения...

— Сын, — прервал его Артур, — когда я стал начальником отдела, я ничего о нём не знал. Мне пришлось учиться в процессе, и сейчас для меня эта работа не представляет никаких трудностей. Если нужно, я могу помочь.

— Если тебя когда-нибудь изберут, — сказала Гермиона, — скажи себе, что те, кто тебя выбрал, знали о твоей неопытности. Они понимают, что тебе нужно время, чтобы адаптироваться.

— Я был бы счастлив заполучить такого надёжного партнёра, — согласился Перси. — Всё, что Министерство предлагало в последние годы, было отвергнуто Фламелем, хотя интерес должен был быть обоюдным в тех проектах.

— Именно, — сказал Рон. — Как я смогу принимать самостоятельные решения, когда двое моих близких родственников являются руководителями департаментов, и мне придётся договариваться с ними в решении определённых вопросов.

— Рон, не думаю, что ты особо заботился о нашем мнении, когда думал, что знаешь, что делаешь, — напомнила ему мать. — Ты всегда поступал так, как считал правильным. Твой отец и брат будут отстаивать собственное мнение, но ты будешь стоять на своём.

— До выборов всего пятнадцать дней, у меня нет времени на агитацию.

— Все знают твою репутацию, — заметила Гермиона. — Тебе просто нужно сообщить о выдвижении своей кандидатуры и выступить с речью. Мы составим ключевые пункты твоей программы и попросим прессу их осветить.

— Вот именно, у меня нет ни малейших идей насчёт программы! — в панике заявил Рон.

— Тебе просто нужна помощь, чтобы придать им словесную форму, — заверила его жена. — Мы здесь как раз для этого, милый.

— Как же это здорово! — воскликнула Флёр.

Всё оказалось не так трудно, как боялся Рон. За основу они взяли программу Девлина Уайтхорна, адаптировав её под свой стиль и убеждения. Рон собирался способствовать тому, чтобы гильдия шла в ногу с эволюцией общества, а не становилась её жертвой, обещал поддерживать инновации, гарантировать сохранение здоровой конкуренции между ремесленниками. Он также обещал честно вести бухгалтерию гильдии и представлять счета Совету один раз в год. Наконец, он подчеркнул свою осведомлённость о проблемах малого бизнеса и тот факт, что он может предпринять шаги, чтобы помочь малым ремесленникам процветать.

— Есть проблема с моей командой, — напомнил Рон, когда они закончили. — Не хватает одного человека для полного состава.

— Почему бы не попросить миссис Уайтхорн присоединиться? — предложил Гарри. — Она может быть вашим казначеем. По словам моего коллеги из магической полиции, она ведет счета с исключительной тщательностью.

— Хорошая идея, — согласился Рон.

В четыре часа Рон и Джордж решили навестить каждого из будущих членов Совета, официально пригласить их стать его частью и представить финальную программу. Они согласились начать с вдовы Девлина Уайтхорна. По случаю Гарри даже одолжил Рону и Джорджу свой летающий мотоцикл.

В конце вечера они вернулись с сотней печатных листов, которые содержали список членов Совета и программу Рона.

— Мы закончили у дома мистера Лавгуда. Так что он пообещал добавить нас в завтрашний выпуск, — с гордостью сообщил Джордж.

— Назад пути уже нет, — явно нервничая, сказал Рон.

— Мы творим историю! — торжественно провозгласил Билл.

* * *

Выдвижение кандидатуры Рона на пост Мастера гильдии вызвало настоящий резонанс в волшебном мире. Последние три месяца были насыщенными: убийство с участием известной личности, финансовый скандал и, наконец, знаменитость, которая претендовала на важную должность.

— Гильдия печатников должна нам медаль, учитывая, сколько газет они продали благодаря нам, — сказал Джордж за три дня до выборов.

Рон, рухнувший на диван, не нашёл в себе сил ответить. Это был первый вечер за десять дней, когда он вернулся домой вместо того, чтобы выступать на конференции, и половина семьи прибыла для подведения итогов.

— Он просто гений, — с гордостью заявил Джордж. — Знаете, что он вчера ответил Дунстану на вопрос, собирается ли он заставить всех жить как магглы? «Вы, наверное, готовите еду в камине и стираете мантии в реке вместо того, чтобы использовать плиту и стиральную машину, которые были созданы по маггловским аналогам». Все волшебники в зале завалили его аплодисментами.

— По моим оценкам, половина ремесленников пришла с одной целью: послушать, как он будет защищать свою программу, — заявила Гермиона, используя магические счёты для вычислений. — Если считать тех, кого вы навещали, почти три четверти слышали тебя.

— Если я сяду в лужу, значит, я им особо не понравился, — сказал Рон с дивана.

— Готов поспорить на сто галлеонов, что ты пройдёшь первый тур, — сказал Джордж.

— То, что случилось с Дорианом Зонко, ничему вас не научило, — пробурчала Анджелина, сидевшая рядом с детской кроваткой, где спал маленький Фредди. — Надеюсь, что ты проиграешь. Ничего личного, Рон.

— Не волнуйся, братишка, она не будет голосовать, — напомнил Джордж.

Раздался звонок в дверь: Билл пришёл поддержать брата.

— Сегодня вечером я был в Косом переулке, — воскликнул он. — Более половины магазинов увешаны твоими плакатами, так что победа у нас в кармане.

— Большинство из них — друзья, состоящие в другой гильдии, — усмирил его пыл Рон. — И у многих избирателей небольшие фермы в сельской местности.

— Они были очень рады, что ты зашёл к ним несмотря на то, что у тебя нет времени на полноценную кампанию, — сказал Джордж, который отвечал в их тандеме за связи с общественностью. — И ещё нам на руку, что мы были бедными. По крайней мере, ты не смотришь высокомерно на трещины в стенах и отсутствие ремонта.

— Дунстан и Соубридж тоже не катаются как сыр в масле.

— А кто будет заниматься магазином всё это время? — запереживал Гарри.

— Сейчас мёртвый сезон, поэтому Элоиза справится в одиночку, — заверил его Джордж. — А после выборов точно наймём помощника.

— Если меня изберут, — сказал Рон.

— Когда тебя изберут, — поправил его Джордж.

* * *

В это воскресенье традиционный ужин в «Норе» не состоялся. В восемь утра вся семья собралась вокруг стенда, который они установили рядом с избирательном участком. Множество случайных прохожих останавливались и начинали восхвалять заслуги Рона, пусть даже большая часть из них не были ремесленниками. Присутствие одной из «Гарпий» и Мальчика-Который-Выжил привлекло даже самых равнодушных к политике.

Наконец, офис закрылся и начался подсчёт. Согласно древней традиции, он производился вручную и проверялся ещё трижды, прежде чем быть объявленным официально. Среди сотни присутствовавших царило сильное напряжение, и информация об итоговых цифрах разнеслась в возбуждённом молчании, а затем и отразилась на магическом экране. Гарри увидел, как сторонник Дунстана изучил всё до мельчайших деталей, чтобы убедиться, что мошенничества не было.

Впрочем, цифры не вызвали ни у кого сомнений. Первое место занял кандидат с семьюдесятью процентами голосов.

21 июня 2004 года гильдию магических ремёсел возглавил самый молодой в истории Мастер.

* * *

Об этой ночи в «Норе» у Гарри осталось мало воспоминаний. И, скорее всего, это было к лучшему. В одном из вспомнившихся фрагментов были варварские танцы и дикие вопли. Джордж не сказал, где он достал всю эту выпивку, но вариантов и так было всего два: Лютный переулок и особые запасы Аберфорта Дамблдора. У Гарри сохранились смутные воспоминания о дьявольской сарабанде, в которой он участвовал, и безумной джиге, которую вытанцовывали все женщины семьи, в том числе Андромеда.

Они с Джинни рухнули в постель на рассвете и спали как убитые, пока встревоженный Кричер не разбудил их в девять часов. Домовой эльф сварил им своё фирменное зелье от похмелья, но, как оказалось, их состояние было за пределами возможностей зелья. С чувством тошноты и дикой головной болью они с трудом заставили себя проглотить хоть что-то из приготовленного завтрака и опоздали на работу более чем на два часа.

После изнурительного путешествия по каминной сети Гарри вышел из лифта Министерства с ощущением, что его вот-вот вырвет. Он пересёк штаб-квартиру и, наконец, рухнул на своё место.

— Праздновали? — с полуулыбкой поинтересовался напарник.

Гарри даже не удосужился ответить.

— Ты, что ли, не знаешь об антипохмельных зельях? — ничуть не смутившись, удивился Причард.

— Ни одно зелье не всесильно, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Гарри, передавай мои поздравления Рону! — проорал ему в уши Оуэн, с силой хлопнув по спине.

— Убирайся к чёрту, или меня сейчас вырвет на тебя, — сказал Гарри.

Это была не угроза, а просто констатация факта.

День был сущим кошмаром для Гарри, потому что ни одному из приятелей не хватило сострадания, чтобы понять его состояние, и они спешили через него высказать свою радость от того, что их сверстник засветился в таком важном деле. Гарри пожалел, что вокруг больше не было врагов. Они бы точно оставили его в покое хотя бы в этот день.

Причард пожалел его и отпустил в четыре часа. Вернувшись домой, Гарри как-то дотянул до ужина, и вскоре к нему присоединилась Джинни, чья тренировка сегодня прошла хуже некуда. Беспокоящийся Кричер сделал им лёгкие закуски, чтобы хоть немного приободрить. Перед тем как сесть за стол, они через камин связались с Роном.

Ответила Гермиона. Она тоже была не в лучшей форме.

— Мы с Роном сегодня взяли выходной, — сообщила она. — Он только что уехал на первую встречу с Советом. Они собираются определить, какие шаги будут предпринимать в первую очередь. Скажи, Гарри, так всегда? Я никогда в жизни не чувствовала себя настолько плохо.

Гарри понял, что это был первый раз, когда Гермиона так напилась.

— Есть пить что-то более приличное, то на следующий день всё будет не столь страшно, — заверил он. — Но вчера был особый случай.

— Если так будет происходить каждый раз, то я прямо сейчас категорически возражаю, чтобы кто-либо из вас шёл на повышение, — заявила она. — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься становиться министром магии.

— Я хотел оставить это место для тебя, но если первым указом будет запрет алкогольных напитков, то сразу предупреждаю, что буду саботировать кампанию, если ты выдвинешься.

— Не смеши меня, Гарри, иначе у меня сейчас взорвётся голова! — возмутилась она и закончила разговор.


	22. Чердак

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
21 июня 2004 — Избрание Рона главой Гильдии магических ремёсел  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 22 июня — 11 сентября 2004

В последующие недели в «Норе» много говорили о политике. Рон постепенно вникал в дела гильдии, знакомился с текущими проектами предшественника и, наконец, не без помощи миссис Уайтхорн вышел на счета.

Во время семейных посиделок он делился сомнениями и проблемами, которые не мог решить самостоятельно. Никто, конечно, не говорил, что делать, но наивные или технические вопросы, которые ему, в свою очередь, задавали близкие, часто наводили Рона на дельные мысли, и в итоге он выбирал то решение, которое наилучшим образом соответствовало его ценностям и убеждениям.

В распоряжении Рона оказалось относительно мало средств, потому что большая часть денег гильдии была вложена в разные компании. Конечно, он мог бы в категоричной форме потребовать вернуть все активы, но тогда это привело бы предприятия к полному разорению. Рон не мог на это пойти, потому что там работали ремесленники, которые не имели никакого отношения к сомнительным схемам бывшего мастера гильдии.

Поэтому пришлось пересмотреть проекты, значительно уменьшив их количество, и выбирать между различными статьями бюджета, за которые он нёс ответственность. У него не хватало средств на запланированные гранты для креативных изобретателей, и по тем же причинам он не мог снизить налоги для небольших ферм, как собирался ранее.

Гарри ощутил, что характер Рона претерпел серьёзные изменения с первых дней вступления в должность. Он стал более уравновешенным, более уверенным и научился поддерживать разговор, чтобы тот не уходил в сторону от нужных ему тем, а это стоило огромных усилий для таких эмоциональных людей, какими были все Уизли.

Рон также научился распознавать тех, у кого была стоящая идея, но они просто не могли выразить её в пылу дискуссии. У тихой Андромеды проскакивали интересные мысли, но её нужно было поощрить как следует, чтобы она изложила их. Рон даже научился в меру тактично, но уверенно прерывать утомительные монологи Перси, которого было невероятно трудно остановить, когда дело касалось тем, в которых тот был специалистом.

Несмотря на различия во многих аспектах, Рон без колебаний обращался за советом к главе Департамента международного сотрудничества в области магии, чьи знания были бесценными. На самом деле, Перси хорошо знал механизмы внутреннего управления и мог подсказать, к кому следовало обратиться за информацией, или предложить партнёров из Министерства, которых могли заинтересовать те или иные проекты.

Рон вновь обрёл популярность. После Битвы за Хогвартс, которая у всех ассоциировалась с триумфом Гарри, он получал благодарственные письма от незнакомцев. Особого недовольства они у него не вызывали, да и кому будет неприятно, если его подвиги признают. К тому же, эта популярность шла на пользу их бизнесу: они с Джорджем совсем недавно вновь открыли магазин приколов и были рады такому наплыву покупателей. Конечно, зачастую маги просто заходили поглазеть на героя войны и лучшего друга самого Гарри Поттера, но Рон открыл в себе недюжинный талант продавца, и ни одному посетителю не удалось уйти из магазина с пустыми руками.

Народная популярность начала спадать, а затем вновь запылала с новой силой, когда Рон Уизли стал одним из немногих волшебников, чей портрет появился на карточках от шоколадных лягушек. Шли месяцы, и интерес к нему ослабевал. Однако коллеги ценили его хорошее настроение и профессионализм.

Теперь, когда он стал мастером гильдии, с ним постоянно здоровались и выслеживали на улицах. Все ремесленники хотели с ним познакомиться, просили об одолжении или же вываливали на него проблемы. Гарри ограничивал пыл своих поклонников, кратко отвечая на приветствия и избегая появления в людных местах в истинном облике. Рон, к несчастью, этого сделать не мог: он сам выдвинулся на пост главы гильдии и теперь хотел заслужить доверие, которое ему заочно оказали. Поэтому он отвечал на приветствия ремесленников, расспрашивал о том, как поживают их родственники, выслушивал просьбы и проблемы, старался не действовать безрассудно и записывал всё, чтобы позже обдумать и как-то помочь с решением.

* * *

Гарри также пришлось столкнуться с последствиями своей популярности. В начале июля Демельза, которая скоро должна была сдавать экзамены по окончании второго года обучения в школе авроров, обратилась к нему с просьбой снова потренировать её, как в прошлом году. Гарри настолько был выбит из колеи этим вопросом, что тут же согласился.

Появившись в тренировочном зале, он с удивлением увидел там не только четверых стажёров, пришедших два года назад вместе с Демельзой, но и трёх новичков, поступивших в прошлом году. Ему пришлось пересмотреть запланированную программу, чтобы адаптировать её к каждому ученику.

Как обычно, он оказался жертвой своего успеха. Стажёры были настолько довольны тренировками, что рассказывали об этом на каждом углу, и те, кто готовился к сдаче выпускных экзаменов по окончании третьего года обучения, явились в тренировочный зал уже на следующей неделе. Гарри быстро смирился и опять внёс изменения в программу, добавив упражнения для их уровня подготовки.

В начале лета Джинни тоже не маялась бездельем. Впрочем, она была весьма пессимистично настроена в отношении шансов "Гарпий" попасть в финал в этом сезоне.

— Может, зрителям и не видно, — объяснила она Гарри, — но Гвеног монополизировала бладжеры и отбрасывает их так, что они постоянно летят в нашу сторону. Во время товарищеских матчей, которые мы сыграли в прошлом месяце, я ясно видела, что теперь только и делаю, что уклоняюсь от них.

— Но тебя ведь обучали этому, — заметил Гарри, припомнив одну из тренировок, когда он видел, как быстро двигалась Джинни между агрессивно настроенными мячами. Это было в один из тех дней, когда он расследовал происшествие с Гвеног.

— Да, у меня вполне получается, — согласилась она, — но я набираю гораздо меньше очков, потому что теряю время. Я пропускаю квоффлы и мне трудно придерживаться запланированной траектории. Но мы всё равно намерены сражаться до конца, — решительно закончила она.

Это был тяжёлый сезон для «Гарпий». Альфа МакЛоуд, новый капитан, была не так хороша, как Гвеног, ей не удавалось как следует воодушевить команду. И, в довершение всего, Джильда, одна из охотниц, получила травму, а Патти Паттерсон, хоть и была очень хорошим игроком, не смогла добиться такого же единства с Джинни и Вэлмэй.

Традиционные воскресные политические дискуссии пришлось отменить в день матча Джинни, и семейство в полном составе отправилось на стадион. «Гарпии» отлично сыграли и прошли в полуфинал, где должны были встретиться с «Паддлмир Юнайтед» в предпоследнее воскресенье августа. Уизли знали, что Джинни не ожидала от этого матча ничего хорошего, а потому делали всё возможное, чтобы поддержать женскую команду.

Но ничего из того, что предпринимали Рон с Джорджем, не смогло отвлечь соперников «Гарпий»: ни подбадривающие вопли, ни взрывающиеся в небе фейерверки с надписями «Оливер, у тебя дырка в перчатке» или «Оливер, у тебя мантия задралась!» не смогли изменить ход событий.

«Паддлмир Юнайтед» опережали «Гарпий» на сорок очков, когда их ловец поймал снитч. Измученные и деморализованные игроки проигравшей команды быстро исчезли в раздевалке, а победители громко праздновали триумф над теми, кто лишал их Кубка предыдущие три года.

Разочарованные Уизли вернулись в «Нору». Там их уже ждали Андромеда с Гермионой, которые вызвались присмотреть за детьми. Они даже не стали пытаться подбодрить прибывших, ведь все и так прекрасно знали, что они ничего не понимают в таком благородном спорте как квиддич и уж тем более в том, как может быть ущемлена гордость из-за поражения.

Измученная и раздражённая Джинни вскоре к ним присоединилась. Пусть она и была готова к такому исходу, но ей всё равно было обидно. Она сжала губы и ничего не ответила, когда все начали уверять её в том, что она очень хорошо сыграла. К ужину она притворилась, что устала, и отправилась домой.

* * *

В понедельник вечером Гарри боялся возвращаться на площадь Гриммо, потому что был уверен, что застанет там убитую горем Джинни. Но, к его огромному удивлению, когда он вошёл в гостиную, читавшая «Пророк» супруга встретила его с улыбкой.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы отправиться в отпуск? — поинтересовалась она. — Сейчас как раз предлагают шикарную акцию на круиз по Бермудскому треугольнику. Можно будет полюбоваться на обломки кораблей, которым нет никакого дела до обитающих там чудовищ.

— Скажи, что ты шутишь! — в ужасе отозвался Гарри.

— Ну конечно! Я бы предпочла отправиться в круиз по Нилу и познакомить тебя с Египтом.

— Почему бы и нет, — согласился он. — Я уже очень давно не был в отпуске.

— Мы могли бы отправиться туда на самолёте! Обожаю самолёты! — воскликнула она, вспомнив последний отпуск.

— Египет далековато, — возразил он. — На этот раз лучше взять портключ.

— Хорошо, займусь этим завтра. Будет здорово, если мы сможем уехать уже на следующей неделе.

— У тебя хорошее настроение.

— А почему должно быть плохое? У меня трёхнедельный отпуск, и я собираюсь воспользоваться им сполна. Знаешь, я начинаю думать, что даже хорошо, что мы не прошли дальше. Без нашего лучшего игрока мы бы всё равно не выиграли. Девочкам придётся очень несладко, когда я уйду вслед за Гвеног.

Гарри, открывавший бутылку сливочного пива, чуть не уронил её.

— Что? Ты собираешься уйти?

— Не сейчас, но я начинаю задумываться об этом.

Гарри посмотрел на жену, пытаясь выяснить, что поможет её приободрить.

— Джинни, ты действительно вчера очень хорошо сыграла, — предпринял он слабую попытку.

— Гарри, я планирую закончить карьеру не потому, что мы проиграли. Я ведь замужем.

— Я не против, чтобы ты играла, — сказал он.

— Я знаю. Мне действительно повезло встретить такого понимающего человека, как ты. Мы разговаривали об этом с девчонками, и у многих возникают проблемы с парнями, потому что они не понимают, что временами мы должны посвятить себя исключительно тренировкам.

Джинни переместилась к нему на колени.

— Гарри, ты не думал, что мы могли бы завести детей?

На этот раз бутылка сливочного пива не избежала падения.

— Сейчас? — ошеломлённо спросил Гарри.

— Можно после ужина, — поддразнила Джинни. — Я имела в виду, ты вообще думал об этом?

Гарри оживил в памяти те немногие снимки с родителями, на которых мама была им беременна или когда он был маленьким.

— Э-э... Было бы круто, да.

Гарри почувствовал, как губы расплываются в улыбке, которую он не мог удержать.

— Когда начинаем? — спросил он.

— Я перестану принимать противозачаточное зелье со следующего полнолуния, — пообещала Джинни. — То есть, в этом месяце — тридцатое число.

— Следующий понедельник? Помечу себе! — произнёс Гарри, решив быть на высоте в день выполнения такого ответственного задания.

— Возьми отпуск с завтрашнего дня. Зачать ребёнка во время плавания по Нилу будет просто исполнением моей мечты!

— Мы уже близки к совершенству, — заверил он её и поцеловал.

Гарри получил отпуск, а Джинни взяла билеты. Как и в прошлый раз, они воспользовались услугами маггловской фирмы, что только добавляло экзотики и гарантировало анонимность.

Они отправились портключом в Луксор, откуда уходил корабль. Корабль был не такой роскошный, как в прошлую поездку, но Джинни сказала себе, что нельзя каждый год путешествовать как в медовый месяц.

Неделя прошла очень быстро, и им с большой неохотой пришлось уехать из страны вечного лета и вернуться в менее приятную Англию. Чтобы немного порадовать себя в конце отпуска, они взяли билеты на самолёт и наслаждались пятичасовым перелётом.

* * *

В понедельник Гарри вернулся в Министерство. У Джинни ещё оставалась неделя отпуска, и она решила провести её в своё удовольствие в кругу семьи.

В четверг Гарри работал у себя в кабинете, когда один из коллег сообщил:

— К тебе посетитель.

Гарри поднял голову и увидел слегка смущённую Сару.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он с опаской, подумав, что сейчас услышит плохие новости о кузене.

— Нет, нет, просто Дадли попросил меня передать тебе записку.

Удивившись, Гарри взял лист маггловской бумаги и прочитал:

«Гарри,

Мои родители хотят переоборудовать чердак в мастерскую для отца. Они попросили меня проверить, не осталось ли там чего-то ценного. Я нашел твой сундук. Зайдёшь его забрать? На следующих выходных родители уедут в гости к тётушке Мардж».

Гарри поднял глаза на Сару, которая с любопытством осматривалась вокруг. В штаб-квартире авроров она явно была впервые. Гарри попытался вспомнить, что могло остаться из его вещей у дяди с тётей. Старая одежда? Он вроде бы забрал всё, что хотел, когда в прошлый раз собирал чемодан. Вспомнились учебники и пергаменты с домашними заданиями, которые он мог оставить. После того, как он нашёл в Гринготтсе сундук предков, он начал больше ценить семейные архивы. Некоторые из его книг и заметок вполне могли бы вызвать интерес у потомков.

— Я приду, — пообещал он Саре.

— Дадли предлагает в субботу днём. Если ты, конечно, не захочешь сначала зайти к нам и потом уже отправиться вместе с Дадли.

— Я лучше сразу, — решил он. — Во сколько мне нужно быть на месте?

— Давай в два часа. Тебе подходит?— Отлично. Поблагодари его за меня.

— Обязательно. Хорошего дня, — улыбнулась Сара и ушла.

В субботу утром Гарри задумался, как будет добираться. Воспользоваться ближайшим камином? Он быстро отказался от этого варианта. Не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-нибудь из соседей увидел, как он заходит в дом, и потом рассказал об этом тёте. Даже если бы он изменил внешность, всё равно было бы странно, что Дадли приглашает в гости своих друзей в отсутствие родителей. На мгновение он подумал подключить камин к общей сети на один день, но передумал, вспомнив, что придётся уничтожать фальшивый камин, чтобы получить доступ к гостиной. В итоге он решил надеть мантию-невидимку и аппарировать в ней на случай, если Петуния и Вернон по той или иной причине ещё будут дома.

Когда пришло время, Гарри глубоко вздохнул, представил себе комнату и сразу же аппарировал. Дадли уже был на месте. Он стоял спиной к нему и смотрел в окно. Услышав хлопок аппарации, он слегка подпрыгнул и быстро обернулся. Никого не увидев и чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, Дадли стал осматривать гостиную. Убедившись, что они были одни, Гарри снял капюшон мантии-невидимки.

— Привет, Дадли!

Тот издал сдавленный писк и отскочил назад.

— Я только что аппарировал, — сообщил Гарри и только потом понял, что его тело всё ещё было невидимым, и двоюродный брат лицезрел только плавающую в воздухе голову.

Он быстро снял мантию-невидимку.

— Извини. Не хотел рисковать.

— Я думал, ты зайдёшь через дверь, — сказал Дадли.

— Я боялся, что соседи разболтают, — попытался объясниться Гарри.

— Это был бы оправданный риск, — возразил Дадли, пожимая плечами.

Гарри не знал, как реагировать на это героическое поведение. Он был тронут, что двоюродный брат готов был принять на себя огонь со стороны родителей, чтобы позволить ему забрать вещи. После короткого молчания Дадли прочистил горло и предложил:

— Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

— Лучше закончить как можно быстрее, — ответил Гарри.

Дадли кивнул, словно прекрасно понимал, что кузен не хочет оставаться под этой крышей дольше, чем необходимо. Гарри имел в виду совсем не это, но и здесь тоже была крупица правды. В тишине они поднялись по лестнице. Проходя мимо своей старой комнаты, Гарри обернулся.

— Сейчас там мамина швейная мастерская, — сказал Дадли.

Он открыл дверь, чтобы Гарри мог взглянуть. Комната преобразилась до неузнаваемости. Обои были переклеены, на окна повесили новые шторы. Кровать заменили диваном, а длинный стол, на котором стояла швейная машина, занимал почти всё оставшееся пространство. Только решётки на окнах всё ещё напоминали о том, что когда-то здесь жил нежелательный гость.

Ничего не сказав, Гарри двинулся к двери, ведущей на чердак. Он не так уж часто там бывал. Как правило, ему разрешалось подниматься туда только в тех случаях, когда тёте нужна была помощь в уборке старой мебели или в наведении порядка.

— Я сразу подумал о тебе, когда увидел его, — сказал Дадли, показывая на сундук. — Он ведь твой, да?

Гарри кивнул, решив разобрать сундук уже дома. Он вытащил волшебную палочку, чтобы уменьшить его вес и размер. Под восхищённым взглядом Дадли он поместил его в зачарованный мешочек, висевший на поясе. Затем увидел свою старую кровать и шкаф, который раньше стоял в его комнате. Охваченный внезапным любопытством, он начал осматриваться вокруг.

На глаза ему попался полуразвалившийся диван, который заменили в гостиной на новый, когда Гарри было шесть лет. Затем его внимание привлекла какая-то тёмная масса позади дивана. Гарри подошёл ближе и принялся рассматривать. Интуиция его не обманула: это был сундук ведьмы. Он хорошо сохранился, несмотря на царапины и вмятины. Под застёжкой значились инициалы «ЛЭ».

Гарри смотрел на него, одновременно испытывая радость, что нашёл его, и острую обиду на тентю. Этот сундук был его наследием, Петуния должна была показать его много лет назад. Тогда он не помнил мать и мучился из-за этого.

Но Петунии здесь не было, да и времени прошло уже много. С помощью волшебства Гарри вытащил этот сундук и наложил на него такие же заклинания, что и на свой, после чего положил в мешочек. Убедившись, что на чердаке не осталось ничего, что принадлежало бы ему, Гарри объявил:

— Всё, теперь можем идти.

Дадли, молча наблюдавший за всеми манипуляциями кузена, последовал за ним, и они быстро спустились на первый этаж.

— Ты уйдёшь таким же способом? — спросил Дадли.

— Наверное, да... Хотя нет, воспользуюсь возможностью и зайду к миссис Фигг. Думаю, ей будет приятно.

— Конечно, — согласился Дадли.

Гарри направился к входной двери, на ходу разворачивая мантию-невидимку. Возле чулана под лестницей он внезапно остановился и, поддавшись порыву, открыл дверь. Краем глаза он заметил удивлённое выражение лица Дадли, но не обратил на это внимания. Он смотрел на крошечное пространство, заполненное коробками с обувью и висящими пальто. Комнатка оказалась даже меньше, чем в его воспоминаниях. Интересно, как Дурсли внесли сюда кровать?

Гарри сжал зубы и закрыл дверь. При этом он увидел, что замок, на который его запирали, когда хотели наказать за какой-либо проступок, всё ещё был на месте. Он постарался успокоить нахлынувший гнев, который грозил поглотить его полностью. Бесполезно было зацикливаться на прошлом.

Он обернулся на бледного и явно расстроенного Дадли, который не спускал с него глаз. Гарри даже собирался заверить его, что он не собирается мстить, но так и не смог подобрать подходящих слов, поэтому просто сказал:

— Спасибо, что вспомнил обо мне, когда разбирал чердак.

— Не за что, — пробормотал Дадли и добавил дрогнувшим голосом: — Это меньшее, что я мог для тебя сделать.

— Да, — согласился Гарри. — Но всё равно спасибо.

Он нерешительно улыбнулся и с явным облегчением укутался в мантию, чтобы не показывать своё замешательство. Затем слегка приоткрыл входную дверь, проскользнул через образовавшуюся щель и закрыл дверь за собой.

Подойдя к дому Арабеллы Фигг, Гарри постучал в дверь. Пожилая дама была рада услышать его голос и сразу же пригласила войти. Гарри не смог отказаться, согласился на чай и вынужден был слушать её болтовню. Он чувствовал, как приходит в себя и как медленно возвращается былое спокойствие. Один из котов прыгнул ему на колени, и Гарри едва не уронил чашку.

— Это Снежок, — сказала Фигг. — Он любит, когда его гладят.

Гарри подчинился и вскоре был вознаграждён громким довольным мурлыканьем. Через несколько минут он обратил внимание на то, что всегда ускользало от него:

— Да это же полуниззл!

Гарри оглянулся в поисках остальных обитателей дома миссис Фигг.

— В них во всех течёт кровь низзлов, — сказал он.

— Ты же не станешь доносить на меня? — взволнованно спросила хозяйка котов.

— Нет, конечно, нет, но... это не очень разумно, миссис Фигг. Вы ведь знаете, с этим всё очень строго.

— Ой, да ладно! — она махнула рукой, словно это было сущим пустяком. — Я знаю, что на нас также распространяются магические законы, но это единственное, что у сквибов общего с волшебниками. Чем меньше о нас вспоминают, тем лучше. Я не собираюсь ходить в Министерство каждый раз, когда нахожу одного из этих бедных брошенных животных.

— Конечно, нет, но... Вы действительно просто находите их в этом районе?

— Это всё мистер Тибблс, у него было много хороших друзей, и котята немного похожи на него, — с сокрушённым видом призналась Арабелла.

Гарри вздохнул. Владение полуниззлами без лицензии и их неконтролируемое размножение. За такое светит огромный штраф и даже несколько месяцев тюрьмы.

— Я ничего не знаю, я ничего не видел, — сказал он. — Но, пожалуйста, стерилизуйте их. Моя подруга Гермиона работает в Отделе регулирования и контроля за магическими существами. Если хотите, она может отправить запрос вместо вас.

— Я свяжусь с ней, — пообещала миссис Фигг.

Гарри сделал мысленную пометку передать информацию Гермионе. Он был уверен, что старушка не свяжется с ней сама.

Он пробыл в гостях ещё четверть часа, а потом ушёл. Аппарировал в «Дырявый Котёл», где воспользовался камином, чтобы вернуться домой.

— Всё прошло хорошо? — спросила Джинни, встретив его в гостиной.

— Очень хорошо, — заверил её Гарри. — Я даже зашёл в гости к соседке, миссис Фигг.

— К той, что живёт с кошками?

— Ох, даже не напоминай мне о них. Я только что понял, что они полуниззлы и что она разрешает им развлекаться с другими соседскими кошками.

— У твоих дяди и тёти тоже есть полуниззл? — с беспокойством спросила Джинни.

— Спасибо Мерлину, что нет! Ни одному магическому существу не пожелаю жить в этом гнезде нормальности.

Гарри понял, что голос его был более кислым, чем он хотел, и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть обеспокоенного взгляда Джинни.

— Я нашёл кое-что, чего не ожидал, — продолжил он, переходя к более позитивной теме.

— И что же это? — поинтересовалась Джинни и повела его к дивану.

Прежде чем сесть, Гарри вытащил из мешочка два сундука и положил их на пол.

— Кое-что принадлежавшее маме. Наверное, ничего важного, раз уж она не взяла с собой, но, думаю, что прав на это у меня всяко больше, чем у тёти.

— Конечно, — согласилась Джинни, обошла диван и принялась массировать Гарри плечи. — Ты видел Дадли и Сару?

— Только Дадли. И это к лучшему.

— Вы поговорили немного... о прошлом?

— Не совсем. Но в этом и не было необходимости. Знаешь, тот дом говорит сам за себя. И то, что Дадли взял на себя смелость пригласить меня туда, уже говорит о многом.

Джинни промолчала, но Гарри и так понял, о чём она думала: она считала несправедливым, что его дядя и тётя не были наказаны за своё обращение с племянником в течение десяти лет.

Он вернул уменьшенным сундукам реальный вес и размер. Начать исследование было решено с собственного. Джинни с любопытством подошла, чтобы вместе с мужем изучить то, что он оставил позади семь лет назад.

Первыми на свет появились старые учебники.

— Можно будет отдать детям, — решила Джинни. — Я потом перенесу их в библиотеку.

Следом Гарри вытащил пергаменты с домашними заданиями. Джинни отлично повеселилась, декламируя избранные куски.

— Какое воображение! — смеялась она, зачитывая вслух предсказания, которые Гарри изобретал для уроков прорицания. — Всё-таки хорошо, что я не ходила туда.

— Ты точно ничего не потеряла, — кивнул он. — О, смотри, мои заметки по зельям!

— Гарри, ты только посмотри! — воскликнула Джинни, расшифровывая их: — «Если следовать инструкциям, можно взорвать дом».

— Мне явно не передался талант матери, — согласился Гарри.

— Есть разница между отсутствием таланта и изобретением самодельных бомб на каждой странице, — сказала она, просматривая свитки.

Они выбросили всё, что нельзя было использовать повторно. Настал черёд сундука Лили. Джинни отошла немного назад, чтобы Гарри первым увидел его содержимое.

Сверху были аккуратно уложены маленькие учебные мантии, которые, должно быть, остались ещё с маминого первого курса. Особое внимание привлекала к себе бледно-розовая мантия.

— Смотри, — сказал он Джинни. — Парадная мантия. Наверное, у них тоже был какой-то бал в Хогвартсе.

— И именно там она, наверное, танцевала с твоим отцом.

— Не думаю. Судя по размеру мантии, мама надевала её на пятом или шестом курсе. Скорее всего, она танцевала со Снейпом.

— Ты можешь представить танцующего Снейпа?

— Нет, но если кому-то и удалось бы вытащить его на танцпол, то только маме.

Затем они пробежали глазами по конспектам уроков и домашних работ.

— Она и вправду хорошо училась, — заметил Гарри, указав на восторженные комментарии Слагхорна.

— Её даже Макгонагалл хвалила, — добавила впечатлённая Джинни.

Также внутри сундука нашлись письма: всё, что Лили получила от семьи, пока училась в волшебном мире. В первые годы было несколько писем от Петунии, в которых она рассказывала какие-то смешные истории. Но потом остались только письма от Виолетт и Дональда Эвансов. Гарри был тронут любовью, которой были пронизаны бумажные строки.

На дне сундука лежали учебники. И большинство из них Гарри был вынужден в своё время покупать в Косом переулке.

— Мне бы так хотелось получить их в одиннадцать, — вздохнул он.

— А мне бы так хотелось получить новые, — сказала Джинни.

Они обменялись ироничными улыбками, затем Гарри схватил учебник по зельеварению за шестой курс.

— Смотри, здесь много её личных заметок. Как думаешь, она обменивалась со Снейпом своими находками?

— Может быть. Нужно сравнить оба учебника.

— Учебник Снейпа был уничтожен в Адском огне в Выручай-комнате, — вспомнил Гарри. — Но заметки кажутся разумными, явной чепухи точно нет, — решил он, быстро пролистав страницы.

— Мне никогда не приходило в голову добавить апельсиновую эссенцию в Бодроперцовое зелье, — удивлённо призналась Джинни, читавшая заметки Лили Эванс через плечо мужа. — Весьма умно, явно улучшит вкус.

— Вот этот учебник я точно поизучаю, — решил Гарри. — Может, хоть это поможет мне выглядеть менее смешным, когда речь заходит о зельях.

Джинни предложила сжечь всё, что Гарри не хотел оставлять. Они начали собирать кучу хлама, откладывая всё ненужное в сторону.

— Что это за одежда! — возмущённо воскликнула Джинни, схватив большую серую растянутую футболку. — Я бы такое даже домовому эльфу не дала.

— Дадли нравились такие, — сказал Гарри.

Но Джинни была возмущена тем, что его вынуждали носить это тряпьё. Она обняла Гарри и произнесла:

— Хотела бы я увидеть тебя маленьким мальчиком, обнять и сказать, что всё будет хорошо.

— С тех пор этот маленький мальчик вырос, — заметил Гарри. — И ты его сейчас обнимаешь.

— Да, но неужели тебе не хотелось, чтобы в то время кто-нибудь пришёл к тебе и утешил?

— Да, конечно. Но всё уже закончилось.

Она распахнула глаза:

— Слушай, как думаешь, с Маховиком времени это было бы возможно?

Гарри напрягся:

— Ты ведь не серьёзно!

— Мы могли бы...

— Забудь об этом прямо сейчас. Не смей даже думать, чтобы что-либо изменить в прошлом. Только представь себе, какая разразится катастрофа, если ты изменишь то, каким я должен был стать! Если бы я действовал совершенно по-другому, я мог бы проиграть Волдеморту. Это того не стоит!

— Всё зависит от наших действий.

— Забудь. Ни одна рыжеволосая красотка не приходила ко мне и не говорила, что моя жизнь изменится к лучшему, а значит, этого не было и не должно было быть. Понимаешь?

Она кивнула, согласившись, что идея была не очень хорошей. Гарри не мог вынести её извиняющийся взгляд и поспешил хоть как-то утешить:

— Знаешь, всё было не так плохо.

— Правда? — возмутилась Джинни. — Они запирали тебя в чулане.

— Это была моя комната.

— Так ещё хуже!

— Пойми их, — умоляюще попросил Гарри. — Моя тётя была очень разочарована, что не стала ведьмой. Для неё было ужасно несправедливо, что мама смогла поехать в Хогвартс, а она нет. Потом была война, и, я думаю, что дедушку с бабушкой убили Пожиратели смерти. Можно представить, как Петуния была напугана от мысли, что под её крышей будет жить волшебник. Не нужно забывать, что меня им навязали.

— Я всё равно не понимаю, почему ты их защищаешь?

— Я не защищаю, просто пытаюсь объяснить, почему они себя так вели.

— По-твоему, их страх и отсутствие выбора оправдывают тот факт, что они плохо обращались с невинным ребёнком! — насмешливо резюмировала Джинни.

— Они никогда не били меня, — сказал Гарри. — Приютили, кормили, одевали. Могло быть хуже.

— Они могли любить тебя и принимать таким, какой ты есть.

— Мы не можем обвинять людей в том, что они ведут себя не так, как мы. Мы все разные и имеем разные ценности и убеждения. Гермиона сказала бы, что принятие этого факта — основа демократии.

— Предположим! Тогда расскажи, почему ты сражался с Волдемортом? Ведь он действовал в соответствии со своими ценностями. Тебе не стыдно навязывать нам свои?

— Не заставляй меня говорить то, чего я не говорил, — вздохнул он.

— Гарри, я просто не понимаю. Почему ты всеми правдами и неправдами защищаешь позицию дяди и тёти? Только потому, что ты помирился с Дадли?

Гарри задумался. И правда, почему он чувствовал необходимость оправдать весь тот вред, что они ему причинили?

— Думаю, мне просто нужно понять, через что я прошёл, — медленно ответил он. — Это глупо, но мне становится ещё больнее, если я начинаю думать, что пережил всё это только потому, что мне не повезло жить в такой семейке.

Выражение лица Джинни стало виноватым, как будто теперь она сожалела, что так настойчиво заставляла Гарри признать, что Дурсли были неправы.

— Ничего страшного, любовь моя, — успокоил он её. — Впереди нас ждёт только лучшее.


	23. Гоблины и магглы

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
Редактировать31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
21 июня 2004 — Избрание Рона главой Гильдии магических ремёсел  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 17 сентября — 28 октября 2004

В середине сентября, через неделю после посещения Гарри Тисовой улицы, в гости на площадь Гриммо заглянул Рон.

— Хотел, чтобы вы знали, — начал он серьёзным тоном, — сегодня днём умер старик Зонко.

Гарри и Джинни встретили новость с грустью, но без особого удивления. Несколько дней назад в прессу просочилась информация, что глава семейства Зонко был в срочном порядке госпитализирован в больницу Святого Мунго.

— Я написал некролог для «Пророка», — сказал Рон. — И собираюсь навестить его семью завтра утром.

— Мы отправим записку, — ответил Гарри. — Останешься на ужин?

— Нет, со всеми этими собраниями гильдии я не видел Гермиону с начала недели. Мы договорились сегодня поужинать вместе.

— Хорошего вечера, — мягко пожелала Джинни.

— Спасибо, Джин, — ответил Рон и, махнув на прощание, ушёл.

— Он выглядит уставшим, — взволнованно произнесла Джинни.

— Он просто ответственно относится к работе. Думаю, со временем он научится делегировать часть своих обязанностей.

— Он ещё и на нервах весь. Боится принять неверное решение.

— Он привыкнет, — заверил супругу Гарри. — Не беспокойся. Он сильнее, чем кажется. Я столько раз на него полагался, что знаю наверняка.

* * *

В следующий понедельник Гарри отправился на похороны Геракла. Чтобы не оттягивать внимание на себя, он изменил внешность. Рон как Мастер гильдии был уже на месте вместе с Джорджем, ещё около сотни волшебников продолжали прибывать.

— Явно соберётся столько же людей, сколько и на похороны Уайтхорна, — сказал Джордж с отвращением в голосе. — И эти же люди хотели, чтобы он публично отвернулся от собственного сына!

Гарри же был тронут непоколебимой поддержкой, которую старик оказывал младшему сыну, приняв все совершённые им ошибки и делая все возможное, чтобы устранить причинённый вред. Конечно, для других людей это было не так впечатляюще, как если бы он проклял и отверг недостойного сына!

Внимание Гарри привлекли вновь прибывшие: миссис Уайтхорн пришла с сыном Квентином. Они держались немного позади, понимая, что их присутствие может стать поводом для сплетен.

Церемония шла своим чередом. Рон произнёс речь, в которой рассказал о том, как Геракл открыл свой магазин из ничего, и вспомнил, что во время войны он помогал семьям магглорождённых, заселяя их в дома к магглам. Затем он сказал, что всегда восхищался тем, каким человеком был Зонко в целом, и его кодексом чести в частности. В завершение речи Рон выразил соболезнования родственникам погибшего. Гарри же подумал о Дориане Зонко, который узнал о смерти отца, находясь в Азкабане.

Когда настала очередь миссис Уайтхорн принести соболезнования, миссис Зонко машинально протянула руки вдове, и две женщины замерли на мгновение лицом к лицу, разделяя общую боль. Публика с жадностью следила за каждым их шагом, а Гарри подумал, что обе семьи повели себя невероятно достойно, показав единство перед лицом пережитых испытаний.

* * *

В следующее воскресенье в «Норе» Билл сообщил Гарри, что Кингсли последовал его совету возобновить переговоры с гоблинами:

— На прошлой неделе мы с коллегами получили приглашение в Министерство. Нас спросили, что волшебники могут предложить гоблинам в обмен на тесное сотрудничество по банковским вопросам.

— И?

— Мы рассказали всё, что знали об их ценностях и психологии, но понятия не имеем, что из этого выйдет.

— А я знаю, — вмешалась Гермиона, услышав начало разговора.

— И что же? — Билл был заинтересован.

— Мы вернём всё, что они создали и продали нам.

— Вернём гоблинам всё, что те продали волшебникам? — задумался Билл. — Как ты собираешься убедить людей отказаться от того, что они купили?— Не хотел бы я быть тем, кто сообщит тётушке Мюриэль, что её драгоценную диадему нужно вернуть гоблинам, — поддержал брата только что подошедший Рон.

— Представьте себе, — сказала им Гермиона, — есть семьи, которые вырождаются без наследников. Защитники чистокровных ценностей игнорируют этот факт, но именно благодаря магглорождённым волшебникам удаётся поддерживать нормальный уровень населения магического сообщества.

— И какое это имеет отношение к гоблинам? — спросил Гарри.

— Именно Министерство принимает решение о возврате невостребованной собственности, — пояснил Билл, понятливо улыбаясь. — И в куче никому не нужного добра могут быть вещи, сделанные гоблинами, так?

— Верно. Министерство подпишет указ, согласно которому гоблины станут владельцами всех ими созданных предметов без надлежащего собственника. Своеобразное «правило следования» для всего, что они когда-либо продали или будут продавать в будущем.

— Умно! — согласился Билл. — Они будут в восторге от этого.

Он подумал немного и добавил:

— Надеюсь, вы не сильно спешите. Потому что они не пойдут ни на одну уступку, пока не представится первый такой случай.

— Если они пойдут по этому пути, то мы предложим небольшой аванс, — сказала Гермиона. — Сразу после войны у Пожирателей смерти было конфисковано немало артефактов. На данный момент они хранятся в Министерстве, и ни у кого не было времени разобраться с ними. Мы готовы сразу же отдать гоблинам всё, что их заинтересует. Кстати, я хотела обсудить это с тобой, Билл: мы никогда не трогали эти артефакты, потому что на многих присутствуют следы Тёмной магии. Министерство планирует в ближайшее время открыть вакансии для ликвидаторов заклинаний. Тебе это интересно?

— Ещё как! Где нужно поставить подпись?

— Пришли мне сопроводительное письмо с рекомендациями, и я передам его наверх, — пообещала Гермиона.

— Когда вы планируете начинать переговоры с гоблинами? — спросил Гарри.

— Через неделю или две.

— Ты будешь в них участвовать?

— Нет, — с раздражением ответила Гермиона. — Кингсли заявил, что моё присутствие в дискуссионном комитете будет неуместным. Это из-за нашего ограбления, — недовольно скривившись, добавила она. — Я у них в немилости: когда прихожу взять из сейфа деньги, это превращается в настоящий цирк. И то же самое у Рона.

— И у меня, — кивнул Гарри. — В тележке меня всегда сопровождают трое.

— Я начинаю думать, что вы действительно не понимаете, какой бардак устроили своей маленькой экспедицией, — довольно усмехнулся Билл. — Они были настолько потрясены, что только через три дня до них дошло, что Сами-Знаете-Кто побеждён.

— Точно, ты же был тогда в банке. Расскажи, что там творилось? — заинтересованно попросила Гермиона.

— Я был у себя в кабинете, — начал Билл, — но держал ухо востро, потому что подозревал, что вы втроём что-то затеваете с Крюкохватом. Вам нужно было забрать из сейфа какой-то тёмный артефакт, да?

— Да, — кивнула Гермиона.

— Так вот, я был настороже и даже готов был поджечь банк, если это поможет вам сбежать.

— Не понадобилось! — пошутил Рон. — Мы для этого нашли дракона.

— Да, я видел. Внезапно повсюду раздался колокольный звон, и гоблины побежали к сейфам. Я пытался проследовать за ними, но охранники начали собирать всех людей в холле. Так мы и оказались в первых рядах и увидели, как вы вылетаете в Косой переулок. Поверьте, вас было сложно не заметить.

— Это из-за ветра, — пояснил Рон. — Мантия Гермионы поднялась выше колен, и все просто шеи себе свернули от красоты.

— И это тоже, — рассмеялся Билл. — В общем, всех волшебников попросили покинуть банк, и я пошёл домой. Мы с Флёр как раз думали, что с вами случилось, когда получили сообщение от близнецов, что вы прилетели в Хогвартс. Мы тут же отправились к вам.

Билл замолчал, вспоминая волнение битвы и пустоту, оставленную теми, кто не вернулся.

— Гоблины не мстили, когда ты вернулся на работу? — спросила Гермиона с запоздалым беспокойством.

— Банк закрылся на три дня на ремонта и для проверки системы безопасности. Потом нас всех допросили поодиночке, но со мной они вели себя, как и с другими. Может, Крюкохват замолвил за меня словечко, чтобы я в отместку не сдал его и не рассказал о своей роли во всём этом.

— Ты же его приютил и подлечил! — возмутился Рон. — Самое меньшее, что он мог сделать, это прикрыть тебя.

— Он не получил своё вознаграждение за помощь нам, — попытался усмирить пыл Рона Гарри. — У него была весомая причина злиться на нас.

— Мы не знали, что меч зачарован на то, чтобы вернуться в Хогвартс по вызову гриффиндорца, — возразил Рон. — А Крюкохват, между прочим, бросил нас на полпути.

— Гарри был не очень честен с ним, — напомнила Гермиона. — Он и не собирался отдавать ему меч.

— Я бы отдал его позже, — вставил Гарри в свою защиту.

— Как бы то ни было, мы получили, что хотели, а он — нет, — настаивала Гермиона.

— Согласен, — кивнул Гарри и добавил: — Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я предложил бы ему меч, если бы знал, что он не сможет оставить его у себя.

— Я знаю, что ты собирался передать ему меч, когда нам он больше не будет нужен, — заверила его Гермиона. — Но этот факт всё равно не поможет нам на переговорах с гоблинами.

В течение следующих недель переговоры сдвинулись с мёртвой точки. Как и ожидалось, гоблины отказались идти на любые уступки, пока им не передадут первые артефакты. Обсудив все условия и договорённости, Министерство магии пообещало передать первый артефакт в ноябре.

Кандидатуру Билла тщательно рассмотрели и после собеседования его вместе с двумя другими ликвидаторами взяли на работу, связанную с изучением и снятием заклятий с артефактов, конфискованных после войны. С явным ликованием и некоторым злорадством он уволился из банка и с ноября вышел на работу на нижние этажи Министерства магии.

* * *

В середине октября Невилл и Ханна, встречавшиеся со свадьбы Гарри и Джинни, пригласили их в гости. Гарри уже собирался уходить из офиса, когда ему на стол приземлился бумажный самолётик с письмом. Пришло оно из совятни. Чтобы не тратить время на доставку корреспонденции, поступившей совиной почтой в Министерство, служащие использовали обычные служебные записки для быстрого распределения по адресатам всех писем, что приходили воздушным путём. Гарри развернул записку и, прочитав, раздражённо выдохнул. Джинни сообщала, что не сможет прийти из-за дополнительной тренировки.

Тремя кабинетами дальше по коридору Оуэн недовольно выругался.

— Проблемы? — спросил Гарри.

— Я сегодня должен был встретиться с Элоизой, она навещала родителей. Она всё отменила: у неё мать заболела.

Отношения между Оуэном и Элоизой, начавшиеся в день свадьбы Гарри девять месяцев назад, до сих пор продолжались, и Гарри видел, что Харпер очень увлечён девушкой.

— Такой уж сегодня вечер, — кивнул Гарри. — Джинни тоже только что подложила мне свинью.

— Значит, ты ничем не занят. Можем пропустить по стаканчику, — предложил Оуэн.

— Не могу, нас сегодня друзья в гости пригласили, с ними такое не прокатит... Слушай, а пойдём со мной? Ты мне, конечно, нравишься меньше, чем Джинни, но вполне ничего.

— Я не против, — согласился Оуэн, благосклонно приняв комплимент коллеги.

— Мне только нужно забежать домой переодеться, — добавил Гарри.

— Ради меня можно не наводить марафет, — пошутил Оуэн.

— Мы идем в маггловский район. Нужно одеться соответствующе.

— Что? А в чём дело? Что вы собираетесь делать у магглов?

— Друзей сбивает с толку, когда я — это не я.

— Всё равно эта идея кажется мне странной.

— Элоиза никогда не водила тебя к магглам? Если я правильно помню, её родители — магглы.

— Я ещё не встречался с ними.

— И ты никогда не гуляешь за пределами волшебного мира?

— Зачем? Тем более, я не знаю, как там себя вести.

— Нужно учиться. Для начала оденем тебя как маггла. Пойдём со мной, найдём что-нибудь подходящее.

— Нет, не заморачивайся. Выберемся в другой раз. Не хочу вам мешать.

— Мне кажется, или ты действительно испугался?

— Кажется. Поторопись, а то опоздаешь.

— Оуэн, ты сам сказал, что пойдёшь, значит, не отвертишься. И однажды скажешь мне за это спасибо!

— Я не просил тебя ни о чём.

— Для этого и нужны друзья: делают как лучше для тебя и даже не спрашивают. Хорошая штука дружба, правда?

— Говорю тебе: забудь об этом!

Гарри не захотел ничего слушать и потащил Оуэна к каминам Атриума. Тот, чтобы не потерять лицо, покорно последовал за ним. Они поднялись в спальню, Гарри начал рыться в шкафу в поисках маггловских вещей.

— Ты обычно одеваешься мрачновато. Чёрные брюки и зелёный свитер пойдут?

Оуэн был совсем не согласен, но не разбирался в таких делах, чтобы выбирать что-то другое.

— Ага, — печально вздохнул он и добавил: — Чувствую, я ещё пожалею об этом.

— Да всё будет хорошо, — ободрил его Гарри, натянув джинсы под мантию.

Затем он снял её и надел рубашку с жакетом. Оуэн покорно влез в брюки.

— И как застегнуть эту дурацкую штуку? — пробурчал он.

— Вот тут молния. Берёшь за этот металлический язычок и тянешь вверх.

— Почему они не используют кнопки, как весь цивилизованный мир?

— Когда знаешь, что делать, получается очень быстро. Свитер сможешь надеть самостоятельно?

— Очень смешно! Кстати, если ты хоть кому-нибудь расскажешь, что я был в твоей спальне в полуголом виде, я распечатаю фотографию с вашей свадьбы, где Джинни меня целует, и повешу её на самом видном месте в штаб-квартире!

— От тебя и косточек не останется, когда она закончит с тобой, — мягко предупредил Гарри.

— Готов рискнуть, — с бравадой прошипел Оуэн и нырнул в шерстяную ткань свитера.

— Посмотри в зеркало, ты идеален, — сказал Гарри.

— Мне не нравятся брюки.

— Неправда, в них намного удобнее в холодную погоду, вот увидишь. Правда, у меня только одно пальто, а в жакете сегодня не походишь. Ладно, ничего страшного, трансфигурирую мантию. Никто не будет пристально смотреть на тебя.

— И почему мне кажется, что я уже жалею об этом.

Они спускались по лестнице, когда Гарри удивлённо поинтересовался:

— А как вы попадали на Кингс-Кросс?

— Мы камином перемещались в «Дырявый Котёл», он не слишком далеко от вокзала, и потом в поезде я как можно скорее переодевался в школьную мантию.

Гарри стало интересно, все ли слизеринцы делали так же. Скорее всего, да, параллельно критикуя маггловскую моду — просто на всякий случай. Они прошли через гостиную, и Гарри открыл дверь на улицу. Оуэн неодобрительно посмотрел по сторонам. Люди шли по тротуару мимо, совершенно не обращая на них внимания.

— Пока мы внутри дома, нас никто не видит, — объяснил Гарри. — Дом отсутствует на всех картах и защищён Фиделиусом.

— Что-то вы слишком сильно защищаетесь от ваших обожаемых магглов, — рассмеялся Оуэн.

— Я унаследовал защиту вместе с домом. Нам она очень даже пригодилась, когда на меня охотились Пожиратели смерти. Они обосновались неподалёку на несколько месяцев, пока я укрывался здесь во время войны. Они так и не нашли дом и не смогли нас увидеть.

— Они трансфигурировали одежду, чтобы остаться незамеченными?

— Вообще, по Лондону можно ходить даже в мантии, и никто особо не обратит на это внимание. Некоторые магглы сами по себе странно одеваются. Окружающие просто принимают их за малоприятных чудаков.

Похоже, это не помогло примирить Оуэна с маггловским миром.

— Надо идти, если не хотим опоздать, — сказал Гарри. — Мы обычно если и опаздываем, то из-за Джинни, она собирается слишком долго, но, думаю, ты не будешь в восторге, если я скажу, что мы задержались из-за того, что ты учился одеваться.

Оуэн даже не посчитал нужным что-нибудь ответить на такое возмутительное предложение, просто внимательно смотрел по сторонам, пока Гарри вёл его к автобусной остановке возле дома. Им не пришлось долго ждать, автобус быстро прибыл.

— Трясёт меньше, чем у нас, — одобрительно заметил Оуэн.

— Они не могут так… хм… ловко избегать препятствий.

Через полчаса они вошли в тапас-бар на Лестер-сквер. Оуэн, казалось, был приятно удивлён непринуждённой атмосферой. Невилл и Ханна уже были на месте. Они замахали им руками, и те двинулись к ним:

— Привет! Как хорошо, что ты привёл Оуэна! — тепло сказал Невилл.

— Джинни и Элоиза нас продинамили, — пояснил Гарри.

— Как вам место? — полюбопытствовала Ханна, обменявшись с Гарри и Оуэном поцелуями в щёку.

— Приятное, — сказал Гарри. — Это ты его нашла?

— Да, на днях проходила мимо и подумала, что нужно будет сюда заглянуть.

— Оно явно лучше, чем тот французский ресторан, где мы были на прошлой неделе, — заметил Невилл. — Вы только представьте, у нас на столе было три вилки, три ножа и столько же бокалов. Я весь вечер чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, так боялся ошибиться!

— Да ладно тебе, было очень хорошо, — возразила Ханна.

— Было неплохо и как-то по-особому, — признал Невилл. — Но цены там настолько дикие, что забываешь про все плюсы.

— Когда-нибудь ты будешь вспоминать тот ресторан с ностальгией, — пообещала ему (или пригрозила) Ханна.

— Здесь итальянская кухня? — спросил Гарри, разглядывая интерьер.

— Нет, испанская, — ответила Ханна. — Сейчас у них акция на напитки. А еду возьмём позже. Что будете?

— Полагаю, сливочного пива у них нет, — произнёс Оуэн.

— Советую попробовать сангрию, — предложила Ханна.

— Ты, я смотрю, разбираешься.

— Ханна хочет когда-нибудь открыть паб или ресторан, — объяснил Невилл. — Так что мы пробуем всё, что есть в Лондоне, чтобы найти вдохновение и перенять то, что может выстрелить у нас.

— И что тебе, Ханна, понравилось больше всего на данный момент? — спросил Гарри.

— Средиземноморский стиль за атмосферу и яркость, кухня — французская и итальянская, а пиво только наше!

Они заказали напитки, и Оуэн признал, что сангрия оказалась интересным изобретением.

— Как дела у Элоизы? — поинтересовалась Ханна.

— Не слишком тяжело работать на Рона и Джорджа? — с улыбкой добавил Невилл.

— Для этого нужны стальные нервы, это точно. Рядом постоянно что-то взрывается, иногда она возвращается домой с фиолетовыми волосами, перепончатыми руками или с баритоном. Три дня назад у неё на голове весь вечер были рога.

Все рассмеялись.

— Через несколько лет она сможет написать книгу «Я работала на братьев Уизли». Уверен, книга станет бестселлером, — предположил Невилл.

— Кстати, как Рон умудряется совмещать работу в магазине со своими новыми обязанностями? — уточнила Ханна.

— У него действительно много работы, — сказал Гарри.

— Сложность в том, что они не смогли найти помощника в магазин, — добавил Оуэн. — Было три кандидата, но ни один не продержался и недели.

— Нужны месяцы тренировок, чтобы запомнить всё, что может напасть на тебя на складе. Первые дни самые трудные.

— Неужели этим кандидатам не нравятся шутки и розыгрыши? — удивилась Ханна. — Зачем тогда вообще соглашаться на эту работу?

— Они явно не были готовы к тому, что придётся быть жертвой розыгрышей по девять часов каждый день, — предположил Гарри.

— О да, без способности смеяться над собой на такой работе делать нечего. Она не для всех, — согласился Невилл.

— Они надеются найти кого-нибудь до Рождества, — поделился Оуэн. — Перед праздниками в их магазине всегда не протолкнуться.

Гарри сдержал улыбку, когда понял, что Оуэн хорошо осведомлён не только о делах самой Элоизы, но и братьев Уизли. Это было хорошим знаком для Элоизы. Подошла официантка, забрала со стола пустые кружки и предложила повторить. Оуэн с трудом отвёл взгляд от её блузки с глубоким вырезом и узких обтягивающих джинсов.

— Мода у них… эм, очень смелая, правда? — спросил он, когда девушка ушла.

— Она более креативная, — поправила Ханна. — Как жаль, что наша, кажется, застыла в средневековье.

— Ну, стало немного веселее с новыми разноцветными накидками под мантию, — не согласился Гарри. — Консерваторы, конечно, громко возмущались, что новые модели слишком неприличные, потому что сильно обтягивают женскую грудь.

— Мы ещё очень далеки от мини-юбок! — ответила Ханна.

— Что это такое? — тут же спросил Оуэн.

После того, как ему описали мини-юбку, он мечтательно задумался. По глазам было видно, что он представлял себе своих знакомых женщин в этих самых мини-юбках.

— Как думаете, с Роном в качестве Мастера гильдии ремесленники смогут начать изобретать что-нибудь новое? — полюбопытствовал Невилл.

— Он хочет начать строить объекты, но пока до сих пор разбирается с тем, что ему досталось от предшественника, — объяснил Гарри. — Дайте ему время, прошло всего четыре месяца с момента избрания.

Закончив с напитками, они принялись за еду, параллельно делясь впечатлениями о своей работе. Ханна многое узнала о руководстве заведением, помогая дяде, который владел рестораном в Косом переулке. Невилл курировал работу дюжины оранжерей и обменивался опытом со многими международными гербологами для обогащения своей коллекции растений. Гарри и Оуэн поделились свежими историями, которые произошли с ними или другими аврорами во время расследований.

— История убийства с сыном Зонко завершилась весьма печально, — сказал Невилл, когда они закончили свой рассказ.

— Да уж, и не скажешь, что завершение расследования принесло хоть кому-то облегчение или большое удовольствие, — с грустью согласился Гарри.

— А у тебя, Оуэн, были какие-нибудь сложные дела? — спросила Ханна.

— Шесть месяцев назад мы получили жалобу от женщины, которая утверждала, что её изнасиловали под Империусом, — мрачно ответил Оуэн. — К сожалению, она слишком поздно обратилась к нам, было уже поздно применять заклинание обнаружения чёрной магии. У нас не было никаких доказательств, чтобы подтвердить её показания. Несмотря на это, мы отправили дело в суд, но обвиняемому удалось убедить всех, что она лжёт и что он не способен использовать такое заклинание. Я даже не знаю, что расстроило меня больше: мысль о том, что мы не всегда можем помочь жертвам, или осознание того факта, что бывают случаи, когда мы сами не знаем наверняка, что произошло на самом деле.

— В таких случаях не помешала бы помощь предсказателя, — заметил Невилл.

— Как эта чокнутая Трелони? Спасибо, не надо, — ответил Оуэн. — Предпочитаю остаться со своими сомнениями, чем зависеть от таких ненормальных!

— Раз в Хогвартсе всё ещё преподают прорицание, значит, это общепризнанная форма магии, — возразила Ханна и добавила безапелляционным тоном: — Есть и очень хорошие предсказатели.

Никто из присутствующих не осмелился с ней спорить. Гарри подумал, а не посещала ли Ханна когда-то предсказательницу, и что та могла ей поведать. Они перешли к другой теме и ближе к полуночи, наконец, разошлись.

— Что скажешь? — спросил Гарри у Оуэна, когда такси высадило их на площади Гриммо. — Как тебе маггловский мир?

— Не такой уж странный, как мне казалось. Думаю, в следующий раз, когда Элоиза предложит сделать туда вылазку, я соглашусь.

* * *

Прошло две недели. Гарри как раз вернулся домой после работы, когда эльф Миффи сообщил:

— Миссис Джинни отправилась в гости к миссис Молли. Она попросила мистера Гарри присоединиться к ним.

Гарри в задумчивости последовал к камину, пытаясь вспомнить, не пропустил ли он приглашение к Уизли. Он мысленно прошёлся по всем дням рождения, но, как ему показалось, ничего не упустил. Выйдя из камина, он тут же увидел Джинни, она полулежала на диване с журналом в руке. Заметив мужа, она улыбнулась и сразу же вскочила на ноги.

— Привет, милый, — с неподдельной радостью сказала она.

— Ты сегодня рано закончила, — заметил Гарри, поцеловав жену.

— Пойдём прогуляемся с тобой в саду, — с улыбкой предложила она.

— Могу я сначала поздороваться с твоей матерью?

— Сделаешь это потом. Пойдём же!

Она потянула его к двери, ведущей в сад, захватив по дороге мантию. Когда они сделали несколько шагов по двору, Гарри понял, что Джинни ведёт себя очень странно.

— Что-то случилось во время тренировки? — с беспокойством спросил он.

— Я сегодня не была на тренировке.

— Ты заболела?

Это вполне объясняло, почему она отправилась к матери.

— Не совсем, — ответила она с лёгкой улыбкой.

Восторженный взгляд Джинни, наконец, навёл Гарри на одну мысль:

— Ты... — едва не задохнулся от озарения он. — Ты уверена?

— Я ещё давно попросила Наташу проверять меня каждое утро, чтобы не рисковать понапрасну, и вот сегодня она выдала мне предписание на запрет полётов.

Гарри знал, что должен был что-то сказать, выразить радость или поздравить, но он не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он почувствовал, как Джинни взяла его за руку.

— Эй, не смей мне падать в обморок! — воскликнула она.

Он покачал головой, собираясь сказать, что всё нормально, но внезапно понял, что сидит на земле.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила Джинни, присев на корточки рядом.

— Вообще-то это мне полагается задавать этот вопрос, — сказал Гарри и обнял жену.

— За исключением того, что я уже третий день умираю с голоду, я не чувствую в себе никаких изменений. И я безумно рада.

— Я тоже. Просто это как-то всё удивительно.

— Слабенький, — подколола его Джинни. — Хорошо, что рожать не тебе.

— Именно поэтому я всегда хотел быть мальчиком, — согласился Гарри, целуя её в шею.

Раздался хлопок аппарации, и они посмотрели наверх.

— Здравствуйте, молодые люди, — сказал Артур Уизли. — Конечно, раз уж вы женаты, можете делать, что хотите, но я бы не советовал вам задерживаться на улице. Сегодня необычно прохладно.

— Привет, пап. Я только что сообщила Гарри хорошие новости, и ему как-то сложно стало стоять на ногах.

Спокойное лицо Артура озарилось счастьем. Он посмотрел на зятя и с хитринкой в глазах заметил:

— Хм, я оказался более стойким. Мне понадобился стул, только когда Молли сказала, что ждёт близнецов. Поздравляю, дети!

Он помог Гарри подняться на ноги и обнял обоих.

— Ты уже рассказала Молли? — спросил Артур.

— Да. Я здесь с самого утра.

— Что ж, давайте продолжим разговор уже внутри. Думаю, у нас найдётся бутылка шампанского, чтобы отпраздновать.

* * *

Отметив хорошие новости с семьёй, Гарри и Джинни пошли домой. Когда они легли в постель, Гарри отодвинул одеяло в сторону и приподнял пижаму жены, чтобы рассмотреть её живот. Тот нисколько не изменился, оставался таким же плоским и мускулистым, как обычно.

— Малыш пока не больше ногтя на моём мизинце на ноге, — напомнила ему Джинни.

— Но он здесь, — сказал Гарри, поглаживая мягкую кожу.

— Готов стать папой?

— Я ещё вообще ничего не понимаю. Не могу пока себя представить в роли Билла или Джорджа.

— Думаю, это придёт со временем. Они тоже ничего не знали, пока не родился ребёнок.

— А ты как? Ты сильно расстроилась, что вот так внезапно пришлось отказаться от квиддича?

— Конечно, я буду скучать. Но я была готова к этому с того самого дня, когда перестала принимать противозачаточное зелье. Я понимала, какие будут последствия. И я безумно сейчас рада.

Гарри хотел уже ложиться спать, когда, поддавшись порыву, склонился ещё раз над животом Джинни и поцеловал его, прошептав:

— Спокойной ночи, малыш.


	24. Гриффтут и Сектумсемпра

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
21 июня 2004 — Избрание Рона главой Гильдии магических ремёсел  
**Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 29 октября — 9 декабря 2004

В следующее воскресенье на традиционном семейном ужине было сделано объявление о пополнении в семье Поттеров. Все, конечно же, обрадовались и бросились поздравлять будущих родителей. Гарри подхватил на руки Тедди и спросил:

— Ты рад? Помнишь, мы тебе говорили, что когда у нас появится ребёнок, то ты станешь ему старшим братом?

— Да, как Вик с Доминик! А это будет девочка или мальчик?

— Ещё не знаем, но вообще это не особо важно. Ты сможешь играть с ним или с ней в любые игры, какие пожелаешь.

— И я смогу читать ему рассказы, — с гордостью произнёс Тедди.

Ему исполнилось семь, а в прошлом году в начальной школе для волшебников он научился читать и теперь увлечённо проглатывал самые простые рассказы для маленьких.

— А когда он появится? — уточнил Тедди, посмотрев на совершенно плоский живот Джинни.

— В июле следующего года, — ответила Джинни.

— Мы можем попросить Санта-Клауса принести его нам пораньше, — предложил Тедди.

— Мы ещё не успеем приготовить ему комнату.

— Дедушка Артур поможет, чтобы было быстрее, — Тедди так просто не сдавался.

— Ребёнок ещё очень маленький, — объяснила Джинни. — Ему нужно девять месяцев, чтобы научиться дышать и есть. А пока твоя бабушка с бабушкой Молли успеют связать ему одежду. А что приготовишь ему ты?

— Напишу рассказ.

— А я подарила Доминик медвежонка, — похвасталась Виктуар.

— Пф, медведи для девочек. Я подарю ему дракона!

— А ты знаешь, что мама Вик сражалась с драконом? — спросила Джинни у Тедди. — Думаю, если будет девочка, то она полюбит медведей так же сильно, как и драконов.

Тедди надулся.

— Судя по всему, в школе у детей появилось очень чёткое понимание о роли каждого из них, — вздохнула Андромеда. — Учительница сказала, что мальчики и девочки редко играют вместе.

— Это скоро изменится, — Чарли понимающе улыбнулся.

— С этим действительно не стоит спешить, — согласился Билл, посмотрев на двух дочерей.

* * *

Спустя два дня, вернувшись с работы домой, Гарри застал непривычную картину: Джинни с головой ушла в чтение какой-то гигантской книги.

— Кролики ведь милые, правда? — задала она совершенно неожиданный вопрос.

— Ты хочешь завести кролика?

— Нет, я думаю об украшении детской комнаты. Есть заклинание для зачарования стен: силуэт кролика будет двигаться вдоль плинтуса. Говорят, это помогает детям творчески развиваться.

— И где ты такое вычитала?

Она показала обложку книги: «Тысяча заклинаний и зелий для родителей-магов».

— Здесь есть зелье против тошноты, зелье для улучшения лактации, декоративные чары и заклинания для предотвращения раздражения от подгузников.

— Дай угадаю. Тебе её дала Гермиона.

— Не угадал. Флёр отдала её Энджи, а та передала мне.

Гарри сел рядом с Джинни и посмотрел на страницу, которую та читала, когда он вошёл:

— Этот кролик выглядит вполне ничего. Нужно решить, где будет детская.

— Я думала использовать комнату, в которой ночует Тедди. Она как раз рядом с нашей спальней, и, если малыш будет плакать ночью, мы сразу услышим.

Это была старая комната Регулуса.

— Она даже меньше, чем гостевая для Рона и Гермионы.

— Когда он подрастёт, можем поменять. А пока надо обустроить новую комнату для Тедди.

— Ладно, как скажешь. Если хочешь, могу попросить Гермиону прислать на помощь эльфов.

— Нет, я сама всё сделаю.

— Вообще-то, тебе нужно отдыхать, — напомнил Гарри.

— Мне просто нужно избегать попадания бладжеров в живот. Неужели ты думаешь, что моя мама всю беременность мной провела в постели? Близнецам было два с половиной, они носились как ненормальные, а Рон вообще был ещё малышом.

Гарри сдался. Он знал, что Джинни всё равно поступит так, как считает нужным, что бы он ни сказал.

За несколько дней она определилась с цветами в детской, купила банки с красивой бледно-голубой краской и приступила к покраске стен с помощью чар. Пришлось предпринять несколько попыток, прежде чем по низу стены побежали два вполне приемлемых кролика зелёного и жёлтого цвета.

Те кролики, что получились сначала, скакали по стенам, и Гарри, которого любезно пригласили высказать своё мнение, предложил превратить их в белок. Но Джинни не сдавалась и, в конце концов, сумела наложить чары так, чтобы животные не только были похожи на кроликов, но и двигались соответствующе.

После семи дней напряжённого труда, сияя широкой улыбкой, она с гордостью отвела Гарри в детскую.

— Посмотри на потолок.

Он посмотрел вверх. Потолок был выкрашен в тот же цвет, что и стены. Взмахом волшебной палочки Джинни закрыла шторы, и наступила темнота. Гарри собирался спросить, на что именно он должен смотреть, когда заметил, как на потолке начали медленно появляться звёзды. Его глаза привыкли к отсутствию света, и благодаря сиянию небесных тел он мог разглядеть очертания некоторых предметов мебели, которые уже внесли в комнату.

— Когда малыш будет плакать по ночам, нам не придётся ходить в полной темноте и искать выключатель, — объяснила Джинни. — Свет от этих звёзд не очень яркий, поэтому не помешает сну.

— Похоже на свет от ночника, только намного красивее, — сказал Гарри. — Браво, милая, это прекрасно.

— Было трудно. Два дня у меня ничего не получалось, а первые результаты были удручающими. Это очень тонкие и сложные чары.

К концу следующей недели комната была готова. Колыбель, которую отдали им Джордж и Анджелина, уже стояла на почётном месте. Эта самая колыбель передавалась от одного члена семьи Уизли к другому ещё с первой беременности Молли. Теперь же, когда малышу Фредди исполнился год, он уже был слишком большим, чтобы спать в ней. Также в детской поставили комод для одежды, сундук для мягких игрушек, которые Джинни начала скупать просто в сумасшедших объёмах. Видите ли, «они все такие милые, что я просто не смогла удержаться». Гарри, впрочем, закрывал на это глаза, всецело положившись на жену. Выбранные ею подушки, простыни, одеяла и ковёр были очень ярких цветов, которые придали стенам и потолку более холодные оттенки.

Следом Джинни решила разобраться с гостевой комнатой, в которой обычно ночевали Рон и Гермиона. Раньше она принадлежала Сириусу. Эту комнату Джинни обустраивала вместе с самим Тедди, которому и предстояло в будущем в ней спать. Они вместе отправились по магазинам, где и выбрали всё необходимое. Подушки и покрывала решили заказать у Андромеды, которая была настоящей швейной мастерицей. Результат превзошёл ожидания: любой, кто переступал порог новой комнаты Тедди, сразу понимал, что мальчик ещё не вышел из «драконовского» периода.

Покончив с комнатами, Джинни переключилась на приданое для малыша. Гарри в один день не выдержал и с удивлением спросил, что случилось, что она с головой окунулась в домашние хлопоты, которые раньше, мягко говоря, недолюбливала.

— А чем мне ещё заниматься? — кисло ответила Джинни. — Сидеть дома сутки напролёт смертельно скучно. Я думала, что будет здорово немного отдохнуть, заняться собой, потом подготовкой к рождению ребёнка, но… Но сейчас я начинаю думать, что просто не создана для всего этого.

Гарри не понимал в полной мере, как сильно Джинни скучала по квиддичу. Она казалась настолько счастливой в ожидании ребёнка, настолько увлечённой перепланировкой дома, что он думал, что она перестроилась и всё хорошо. Гарри чувствовал себя немного виноватым, что он может вести прежний образ жизни без каких-либо ограничений, когда Джинни пришлось бросить всё ради их ребёнка. Он наклонился и молча поцеловал жену, не зная, как выразить словами то, что он сейчас чувствовал.

— Всё будет хорошо, — ответила Джинни. — Мне просто нужно привыкнуть к новому ритму жизни. Вот когда родится малыш, мне точно будет чем заняться. Да и сейчас, честно говоря, у меня ещё куча дел. У бедняжки до сих пор нет никакой одежды!

Джинни продержалась ровно четыре дня. Она бросила швейные иголки и отправилась к Рону и Джорджу, чтобы предложить свою помощь. Вернулась безумно довольная от того, что провела день, колдуя и распаковывая коробки с новым товаром.

Гарри не был уверен, можно ли было считать это отдыхом, но, в конце концов, решил, что такое занятие всяко лучше, чем летать на метле или бесцельно наматывать круги по дому.

* * *

Шла вторая неделя декабря, у Джинни уже была седьмая неделя беременности, когда в середине рабочего дня Фосетт вызвал к себе Причарда и Гарри.

— Нам поступил вызов из Мунго. Им привезли пациента с очень подозрительными ранами, и целители хотят, чтобы мы на них посмотрели, прежде чем от ран останутся только шрамы. Можете отправиться прямо сейчас?

Пока они спускались в Атриум, Причард попросил Гарри сохранить свою внешность:

— Раз уж они попросили провести экспертизу, что ж, они получат эксперта, — улыбнулся он.

— Эксперта? — переспросил Гарри, не поняв, на что намекал напарник.

— Если они вызывают нас, значит, им нужен специалист по Тёмной магии. А ты у нас считаешься большим экспертом в этой области. Могу предположить, что какой-то волшебник получил ожоги от запрещённого зелья или другие раны, вызванные применением какого-то редкого заклятия. Время от времени всплывают такие дела.

Они пересекли Атриум, дошли до ряда каминов и направились в больницу.

Привет-ведьма направила их в отделение несчастных случаев. На выходе из лифта их встретил целитель лет тридцати. Он был явно доволен, увидев самого Гарри Поттера.

— Случай немного необычный, — объяснял он по дороге в палату. — Пациент — ребёнок, его всего в крови привели сами родители. Они утверждают, что он упал в кусты Гриффтут. Вот только... На самом деле...

Он колебался, затем покачал головой:

— Я бы хотел услышать ваше мнение, прежде чем делиться своим.

Заинтригованные авроры последовали за ним за занавеску, которая отделяла кровать от остальной части палаты, где находились ещё трое пациентов, с интересом наблюдавших за ними. Маленький мальчик лежал на боку. Ему было лет шесть-семь, и он крепко спал, вероятно, под действием успокаивающего зелья. Он выглядел вполне здоровым, за исключением бледности и странной худобы. Целитель поднял простыню и волшебной палочкой осторожно снял повязку, которая опоясывала спину ребёнка.

От увиденного на лицах Гарри и Причарда отразился неподдельный ужас. Спину пересекали две глубокие раны с идеальными ровными краями, словно их рассекли мечом. Борясь с подступающей тошнотой, Гарри склонился ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Интуиция и отработанные навыки наблюдения его не подвели: помимо совсем новых ран можно было разглядеть и два старых, уже побелевших шрама. На ребёнке оставались следы крови за ухом и на одном бедре, что подтверждало, что он был весь покрыт кровью, когда его сюда доставили и начали лечить.

— Как такое можно пережить? — в ужасе спросил Причард.

— Когда мне его передали, то крови в нём почти не осталось, — подтвердил целитель. — К счастью, мне уже доводилось видеть такие раны во время войны, и я смог остановить кровотечение.

Причард достал волшебную палочку и провёл над телом мальчика. Гарри знал, что к нему было применено темномагическое проклятие, поэтому несказанно удивился, обнаружив, что на теле не оказалось следов Тёмной магии.

Целитель заменил повязки и отвёл шокированных авроров в соседнюю комнату для персонала. Гарри уже не мог сдерживаться и бросился к раковине, вывернув туда содержимое желудка.

Целитель подождал, когда он закончит и прополоскает рот, после чего продолжил:

— С медицинской точки зрения это вполне может быть то, что утверждают родители. Я не могу с уверенностью сказать, что эту рану нанесли преднамеренно. Гриффтут иногда очень агрессивны.

Кусты Гриффтут были похожи на остролист, но отличались более длинными и толстыми шипами и, прежде всего, сварливым характером.

— Где его родители? — спросил Причард, и Гарри словил себя на мысли, что никогда не видел напарника таким бледным.

— Они должны быть в буфете. Я попросил их подождать там, пока не закончу с мальчиком.

— Нужно немедленно их арестовать! — воскликнул Гарри.

— Для начала нужно провести расследование, — возразил Причард более спокойным голосом.

— Расследование? Они приводят в больницу ребёнка, с которым явно жестоко обращались, а ты говоришь о каком-то расследовании? Нужно сейчас же их арестовать и допросить. Если они не смогут доказать, что не при чём, то необходимо отправить их за решётку, а ребёнка отдать в хорошую семью!

— Мы можем их допросить, но для ареста пока нет оснований. И это наша работа — доказать, что именно они применили к нему рассекающее проклятие.

— Это не обычное рассекающее проклятие. Это Сектумсемпра, — поправил Гарри. — Ты когда-нибудь использовал его?

— Слышал что-то, но...

— Я его использовал. Для того, чтобы оно сработало как надо, нужно очень сильно захотеть причинить вред человеку, на которого оно направлено! Это темномагическое проклятие!

— Проверка не выявила следов Тёмной магии.

— О, это моя вина, — вмешался целитель. — Для заживления ран я использовал припарку из корня мандрагоры, а она, как известно, поглощает магию.

— Это не упростит нам работу, — недовольно скривился Причард.

— Что будет, если мы не сможем доказать использование Тёмной магии? — обеспокоенно спросил Гарри. — Мы спокойно вернём ребёнка родителям и будем надеяться, что в следующий раз они просто не обратятся к нам и никому не придётся заниматься этим делом?

— Поттер, мы — авроры, мы не имеем права принимать решение забрать ребёнка у родителей, основываясь лишь на смутных предположениях.

— Это была Сектумсемпра, — упрямо повторил Гарри. — Это не просто предположение.

— После лечения таким способом полученные раны вполне могут быть результатом падения в кусты Гриффтут, — сказал Причард. — Послушай, мы можем сообщить в отдел магического правопорядка и попросить их присмотреть за семьёй.

— Значит, мы вернём мальчика домой.

— Мне тоже это крайне неприятно, но я не вижу, что ещё мы можем сделать.

— Не возвращать.

— Поттер, здесь мы бессильны. Это трудно признать, но это факт.

Из-за пораженческого тона напарника Гарри охватила ярость:

— Если бы я так рассуждал, когда Волдеморт пришёл к власти, — разъярённо прошипел он, — ты бы до сих пор выполнял его приказы!

Он осознал, что именно сказал, только когда увидел, как Причард с пылающим лицом отступил назад. Гарри сжал зубы и глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Тем временем Причард окинул целителя долгим взглядом.

— Я могу держать мальчика здесь до тех пор, пока вы не найдёте основание, чтобы изъять его у родителей, — предложил тот.

— Пока МЫ не найдём основание, — холодно поправил Гарри, впервые в жизни порадовавшись своей известности. — Не думайте, что раз вы обратились к нам, то можете сложить с себя ответственность за дальнейшие действия.

Целитель кивнул, не осмелившись ответить.

— Кто принимает решение об изъятии ребёнка из семьи, когда доказано жестокое обращение?

— Такое бывает очень редко, — ответил Причард. — Поэтому не существует отдельной службы для таких случаев. Можно обратиться в отдел образования. Если я правильно помню, обязанности секретаря сейчас исполняет Муфалда Хмелкирк.

Гарри поморщился. У него сохранились не очень приятные воспоминания от предупреждений, которые она отправляла ему за нарушения Статута о запрете применения магии несовершеннолетними ещё в те времена, когда она работала в секторе борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии. Судя по тем случаям, она не отличалась гибкостью ума и какими-то особыми аналитическими способностями.

— Я могу выписать справку с описанием ран и указанием предварительного диагноза, — предложил целитель, чтобы показать готовность к сотрудничеству и участию. — Если освидетельствование также подтвердит мистер Поттер, то, возможно, это будет иметь большее влияние, чем только моё мнение.

— Возможно, этого будет достаточно, — признал не до конца убеждённый Причард.

— А вы не можете проверить их волшебные палочки?

— Так мы узнаем только о последнем применённом заклинании. С того момента они наверняка использовали и другие.

— Малыш должен знать, что с ним случилось, — заметил Гарри.

— Ребёнку сложно обвинить родителей. И не думаю, что мы сможем убедить судью на основании слов ребёнка, который будет в чём-то обвинять двух взрослых магов.

Гарри вспомнил свое слушание в пятнадцать лет и не мог не согласиться. Если бы не вмешательство Дамблдора, то никто бы не отнёсся к его объяснениям всерьёз. Что значат показания семилетнего ребёнка? Тем более, станет ли он утверждать то же самое, когда лицом к лицу столкнётся с родителями? Сам Гарри тоже терпел годами, пока не решился пожаловаться Дамблдору на поведение Дурслей. И кто знает, стал бы он это делать, если бы однажды на примере Уизли не увидел, какой должна быть нормальная семья.

— А если привлечь родителей за халатность? — снова предложил целитель. — У мальчика есть старые шрамы, так? Значит, он уже «падал в кусты Гриффтут» несколько раз. Почему они не предприняли никаких действий, чтобы не допустить повторения несчастного случая?

— Это может сработать для временного изъятия ребёнка из-под опеки родителей, — согласился Причард. — Будем надеяться, что когда он придёт в себя, то сможет дать другие зацепки.

— Что ж, я всё здесь изложил, — сообщил целитель. — Я потом схожу к главному целителю Мунго и изложу суть проблемы. Нашей проблемы, — добавил он, косо поглядев в сторону Гарри.

— Пойдём пообщаемся с родителями, — сказал Гарри.

— Как их зовут? — уточнил у целителя Причард.

— Мальчика зовут Бенджамин Гримстоун, судя по заполненной на входе карточке.

Авроры вызвали лифт. Пока они ждали, Причард сказал:

— Будет лучше, если допрос проведёшь ты.

Гарри посмотрел на него странным взглядом, в котором плескались гнев с презрением. Причард сжал зубы и пояснил:

— Для нас идеальный вариант — застать их врасплох, чтобы они сразу же во всём сознались. Если их будет допрашивать лично Мальчик-Который-Выжил, они могут потерять бдительность и сходу всё выложить.

Он замолчал ненадолго, после чего добавил:

— Постарайся сохранять спокойствие, если хочешь добиться результата.

Гарри кивнул, намереваясь последовать совету. Добравшись до буфета, они переступили порог и огляделись. Вокруг было практически пусто. Они заметили мужчину и женщину лет за сорок, сидевших за маленьким столиком в углу.

— Слушай, а ты их случайно не знаешь? — шёпотом спросил Гарри.

— Нет.

— Уверен, что они не учились с тобой в Хогвартсе?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что они твоего возраста, а Сектумсемпру изобрёл Северус Снейп между 1975 и 1978 годами. Значит, они могли узнать о проклятии либо ещё в Хогвартсе, либо на одном из собраний Пожирателей смерти. Я хочу узнать, были ли они знакомы со Снейпом в школе.

Нахмурившийся Причард долго разглядывал их и внезапно тихо пробормотал:

— Ты прав! Женщина — Катрин Клэгг. Училась на Слизерине годом раньше. Она сильно изменилась. Мужа я не вижу. Он, наверное, с другого факультета.

— Ладно, пойдём.

Они подошли к столику, за которым сидела пара.

— Мистер и миссис Гримстоун? — уточнил Гарри своим самым холодным голосом.

— Да, — ответил мужчина, подняв на них взгляд, и, узнав Гарри, едва не задохнулся: — Мистер Поттер! — воскликнул он, быстро поднимаясь. Жена последовала его примеру.

— Садитесь, — сухо приказал Гарри.

Мистер Гримстоун удивлённо уставился на него, но беспрекословно подчинился. Авроры взяли стулья из-за соседнего стола и сели рядом.

— Не могли бы вы объяснить нам, как так вышло, что ваш ребёнок был ранен заклинанием, которое относится к разделу Тёмной магии?

Муж и жена вскочили и обменялись испуганными взглядами.

— Какой ещё Тёмной магии? — спросил Гримстоун, сев на место.

— Той самой, из-за которой у него глубокие порезы на спине.

— Но это было не заклинание! Мы уже объяснили целителю. Он упал в кусты Гриффтут. Вы видели Бенджамина? Он в порядке?

Если бы Гарри не был так уверен, он бы усомнился, услышав беспокойство в голосе отца мальчика. Он почувствовал, как сидевший рядом Причард слегка отшатнулся, словно начал сомневаться в обоснованности этого допроса. Гарри тоже на мгновение заколебался, но он знал, что не ошибся.

— Миссис Гримстоун, — продолжил он, — использованию Сектумсемпры вас научил сам Северус Снейп?

Женщина застыла. Гарри прочитал на её лице удивление и страх. Она прекрасно поняла, о чём он спрашивал. Гарри оказался прав. Причард тоже увидел это и слегка наклонился к ней.

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы, — тем не менее, ответила миссис Гримстоун.

— И где находятся ваши знаменитые кусты? — задал вопрос Причард.

— В глубине сада, — быстро ответила миссис Гримстоун.

— И никакого защитного барьера от непрошеных гостей?

— Бенджамин перелез через ограждение и обошёл его с другой стороны. Мы не можем следить за ним постоянно. Он знает, что ему запрещено ходить вглубь сада.

— Можем ли мы осмотреть ваши палочки?

Оба родителя побледнели, но без вопросов достали волшебные палочки. Гарри обратил внимание, что миссис Гримстоун была левшой. В памяти всплыли раны Бенджамина: порезы не были полностью параллельны друг другу, у них были разные углы наклона, но было и общее: они шли от левого плеча к правому бедру, а, значит, заклинание бросали левой рукой. Гарри внимательно следил за выражением лица миссис Гримстоун, но не смог больше ничего на нём прочесть. Она выглядела взволнованной и нервной, но разве могло быть иначе, когда её ребёнок был серьёзно ранен, и в этом обвиняли её?

Причард произнёс Приори Инкантатем. Обе палочки показали стандартные лечебные заклинания. Понимая, что они выиграли раунд, мистер Гримстоун воспользовался случаем и возмущённо заявил:

— Вам должно быть стыдно обвинять нас в этом! Как вы смеете думать, что мы могли навредить собственному ребёнку?

Гарри хотел арестовать Гримстоунов прямо на месте, но, как ранее заметил напарник, у них действительно не было никаких доказательств против них. Даже если бы они сейчас арестовали их, то Визенгамот несомненно отменил бы решение. Лучше не настраивать судей против себя заранее. Поэтому он встал и сказал:

— Моё слово против вашего, — предупредил он их. — Подумайте об этом. Признание могло бы спасти вас от Азкабана.

Не дождавшись ответа, Гарри последовал за Причардом к выходу. Перед тем как покинуть буфет, он повернулся к подозреваемым. Наклонившись друг к другу, те тихо разговаривали с обеспокоенными лицами.

Гарри вызвал лифт, и они с напарником отправились на этаж, где осматривали пострадавшего мальчика. Целитель был в процедурном кабинете и как раз заканчивал составление обещанного отчёта.

— Как прошло? — поинтересовался он.

— Теперь родители знают, что мы подозреваем их в причастности, но у нас нет доказательств, — подавленно подытожил Причард.

— Вам нужно перевести ребёнка в другую палату, — посоветовал Гарри. — Они явно подойдут в самое ближайшее время и попытаются забрать его домой.

— Займусь этим прямо сейчас.

— Потом сходите к главному целителю, — добавил Причард. — Когда Гримстоуны поймут, что ребёнка им не отдадут, сразу пойдут к нему жаловаться. Будет лучше, если вы успеете изложить своё видение первым.

— Если хотите, мы тоже можем поговорить с ним, — предложил Гарри.

— Нет-нет, я справлюсь сам.

Гарри улыбнулся:

— Отлично, тогда ваша задача уладить всё здесь. Мы же обсудим ситуацию с нашим шефом и выберем наилучший вариант.

Целитель уже вышел в коридор, когда у Гарри появилась идея:

— А где одежда, в которой привели мальчика?

— Я, скорее всего, бросил её в корзину с одноразовым бельём. Одежда была разорвана в клочья.

— Где она?

Целитель показал на высокую соломенную корзину в углу комнаты.

— Идите и быстро поменяйте ребёнку палату, — сказал ему Гарри и начал рыться в грязном белье.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Причард, когда целитель ушёл.

— Магические методы ничего не дали, попробуем маггловские.

— В смысле?

— Посмотрим, что нам поведает одежда.

Он быстро нашёл то, что искал: окровавленную и изодранную детскую мантию. Резиновых перчаток или пластикового пакета под рукой не оказалось, поэтому Гарри левитировал со стола кусок ткани. Причард с любопытством следил за его действиями.

Гарри принялся тщательно осматривать вещественное доказательство. В коридоре раздались громкие возмущения. Родители, видимо, только сейчас обнаружили, что их сын исчез. Причард поспешил закрыть дверь и на всякий случай наложил поверх запирающее заклинание, чтобы их не беспокоили.

— Иди сюда, — позвал его Гарри.

— И что я должен увидеть? — спросил тот после нескольких секунд разглядывания куска ткани.

— Если ребёнок упал в кусты, то на мантии должны были остаться шипы от растения, которые, в свою очередь, оставили бы либо дыры на ткани, либо просто повреждения. Я же вижу только аккуратные разрезы. Ни шипов, ни следов от травы, ни даже остатков земли. Странно, правда?

— Это ещё ничего не доказывает.

— Знаешь, что можно сделать? Создадим манекен по размеру и весу ребёнка. Наденем на него мантию из такой же ткани. Бросим его в кусты Гриффтут и тем самым докажем, что они не имеют к ранам мальчика никакого отношения.

— Обычно мы так не работаем, — задумчиво заметил Причард. — Не уверен, что судья согласится принять во внимание такое доказательство.

— Мы в любом случаем можем попробовать, — раздражённо отметил Гарри.

— Хорошо, хорошо. То есть ты хочешь доказать, что ребёнок не мог получить такие раны, просто упав в кусты, пусть даже такие буйные.

— Кстати, чем больше я об этом думаю, тем меньше клеится. Почему на нём не было плаща или утеплённой мантии? На улице не так уж и жарко.

— Хороший вопрос. Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне больше о маггловских методах.

Гарри взял полотенце с полки и осторожно завернул в него свою добычу. Причард забрал со стола целителя выписанное заключение обо всех полученных травмах.

— Сделай нас невидимыми, — предложил Причард. — Если по дороге мы встретим родителей мальчика, всё станет намного сложнее.

Гарри кивнул, и они осторожно покинули больницу, после чего вернулись в Министерство. В штаб-квартире Причард сказал:

— Нужно немедленно сообщить шефу, что происходит, на случай если Гримстоуны явятся с жалобой. Говорить будешь ты, у тебя получится убедительнее, чем у меня. Но можешь рассчитывать на мою поддержку.

Гарри благодарно кивнул, и они вдвоём вошли в кабинет Фосетта. Гарри коротко изложил, что произошло в больнице, и предварительные результаты. Фосетт слушал внимательно, и когда рассказ подошёл к концу, ничего не сказав, посмотрел на Причарда.

— Поттер опознал проклятие, — кивнул тот. — Целитель также допустил такую возможность, хотя и не был настолько уверен.

— И он скрыл улики, — заметил Фосетт.

— К сожалению, ему пришлось это сделать, чтобы спасти мальчика. Но разрезы на мантии говорят не в пользу родителей.

— Это ничего не даст, если родители не признаются, — отрезал Фосетт. — Если с этим пойдём в суд, то дело развалится в одно мгновение. Порванная мантия меня не убедила.

— Значит, можно притвориться, что ничего не произошло, и позволить ребёнку умереть? — решительно возразил Гарри.

— Если родители не полные идиоты, то они будут утверждать, что ты просто ошибся, и нецелесообразно забирать у них ребёнка только на основании твоих смутных подозрений.

— Я полагал, что мне приписывают некоторые знания по Тёмной магии, — сказал Гарри звонким голосом.

— Если по той или иной причине судья оправдает их, ты попадёшь под обстрел прессы.

— Не в первый раз. Переживу, — сухо ответил Гарри.

— Хорошо, — решил Фосетт, окинув его долгим взглядом, — будем копать дальше. Я отправлю запрос в Визенгамот, чтобы родителям запретили контактировать с ребёнком. Мы запустим процедуру для оценки их действий как можно быстрее.

— Мы их не арестуем? — спросил Гарри.

— Не хотелось бы. Наша первоочередная цель — защитить ребёнка. Если они покинут страну или не явятся на слушание, то потеряют все шансы на победу и будут признаны виновными заочно.

— И мы не будем их допрашивать?

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы у них появился лишний повод объявить, что мы давим на них или слишком заинтересованы в обвинительном приговоре.

— А если у них есть другие дети? — с беспокойством уточнил Причард.

— Я попрошу, чтобы их забрали до суда, — заверил Фосетт, сделав пометку в блокноте. — Ладно, Поттер, пока идёт разбирательство, ты не должен встречаться с мальчиком или его родителями. Поскольку ты будешь главным свидетелем, я хочу, чтобы ты как можно меньше был вовлечён в процесс. Понятно?

— Могу ли я хотя бы поэкспериментировать с мантией?

— Как хочешь. И покажи мне свой отчёт перед отправкой в Визенгамот. Пока же я узнаю о состоянии мальчика и буду держать тебя в курсе.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Гарри с Причардом вернулись к себе в кабинет и начали составлять предварительные отчёты. Причард заставил Гарри переделывать его три раза, чтобы описание обнаруженных фактов было максимально нейтральным. Гарри наложил на ручку чары, чтобы скопировать последнюю версию отчёта, когда Причард неожиданно спросил:

— Тебя избивали в детстве?

Гарри уставился на него, удивлённый таким личным вопросом:

— Нет, не то чтобы.

Причард был обескуражен таким неоднозначным ответом, а Гарри лишь сказал:

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто хочу убедиться, что в этом деле нет личного мотива.

— Нет, меня никогда не били.

Опустив взгляд на пергамент, Гарри понял, что чары оставили жирную кляксу. Под задумчивым взглядом Причарда он принялся убирать пятно, задаваясь вопросом, можно ли было отнести жизнь в чулане под лестницей к жестокому обращению.

* * *

Вечером дома ему было трудно делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Он не хотел рассказывать Джинни о том, что видел, учитывая её беременность. В последнее время Гарри заметил, что жена была чересчур эмоциональна, и он несколько раз заставал её всю в слезах за чтением книги, в которой её любимые авторы изобретали для своих выдуманных героев скверные истории.

Поэтому он попытался привести выражение лица в нормальный вид и спокойно поинтересовался, чем она сегодня занималась.

— Я была в гостях у Флёр. Мы погуляли с детьми по району. Слушай, а мы сможем возобновить наши прогулки на мотоцикле к началу третьего месяца?

— Уверена, что это разумно?

— Мама сказала, что можно кататься на семейной метле с третьего и до шестого месяца беременности. Думаю, на мотоциклы это тоже распространяется.

Гарри рассеянно слушал болтовню Джинни за ужином, пытаясь вспомнить ещё какие-нибудь маггловские методы расследования, и размышлял над тем, что ещё можно было сделать, чтобы извлечь максимум пользы. К счастью, Джинни слишком устала, чтобы заметить, что ответы мужа становятся всё более редкими и не всегда к месту. И после ужина она сразу же отправилась спать.

Гарри просмотрел детективы, которые он купил за последние несколько месяцев, но так и не понял, что из них можно было применить в магическом мире. Магам не хватало технологий для того, чтобы добиться такой же эффективности, какая была у магглов.

Он долго стоял под душем, но это не помогло стереть из памяти кровоточащие раны на спине Бенджамина. Затем лёг рядом с Джинни, гадая, как можно было сотворить такое с ребёнком.

«В конце концов, моё детство могло быть и хуже», — подумал он. «По крайней мере, меня не подвергали физическому насилию».

Впервые Гарри попытался вспомнить ранние годы с дядей и тётей. Он предположил, что, наверное, много плакал и звал родителей. В год он уже был достаточно взрослым, чтобы скучать по ним и отчаянно хотеть их увидеть. Что делала Петунья? Она хотя бы брала его на руки, чтобы успокоить? Ведь что бы подумали соседи, если бы из такого идеального дома, в котором жили Дурсли, постоянно раздавался бы отчаянный детский плач?

Внезапно он широко открыл глаза в темноте. Поэтому он и оказался в чулане под лестницей! Это была единственная комната в доме, из которой нельзя было выйти сразу на улицу. Оттуда не были слышны крики и рыдания. Там можно было позволить ему орать, сколько угодно, не привлекая внимания соседей.

От осознания этого факта Гарри почувствовал, как участилось дыхание и застучала кровь в ушах. Впервые в жизни он ощутил ярость и злость на тех, кто его воспитал. Успокоиться он смог только спустя дюжину минут. Пришлось вспомнить, насколько счастлив он был сейчас. Вспомнить любивших его и гордившихся им родителей. Вспомнить друзей, которые всегда поддерживали его. Вспомнить вторую семью, которую он обрёл, и любимую женщину, которая сейчас лежала с ним в одной постели.

Гарри осторожно прижался к Джинни и аккуратно положил руку на живот, где жил его ребёнок. Сосредоточившись на том, как медленно и спокойно в такт дыханию жены поднимается и опускается её мягкий живот, он, наконец, почувствовал, как к нему возвращается спокойствие. И Гарри смог уснуть.


	25. Маггловская методика

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
21 июня 2004 — Избрание Рона главой Гильдии магических ремёсел  
**Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 9 декабря — 20 декабря 2004

На следующее утро Причард был уже в офисе, когда Гарри прибыл в штаб-квартиру.

— Досье на мистера и миссис Гримстоун, — вместо приветствия сообщил он, помахав стопкой пергаментов. — Она работает редактором в одном издательстве, он — заклинатель на консервном заводе. Живут изолированно на юге в окрестностях Эксетера. Других детей нет. Ни они сами, ни их родственники не были замечены в знакомстве с Пожирателями смерти. Я уже попросил магическую полицию собрать дополнительные сведения и опросить соседей и друзей.

— Я бы взглянул на их сад, — произнёс Гарри.

— Тебе нельзя с ними встречаться, — напомнил Причард.

— Я просто хочу сфотографировать кусты Гриффтут. Но если ты категорически против, я попрошу Ферстона сделать это.

— Так будет лучше.

— Ладно. И ещё нам понадобится манекен ростом с мальчика и другой экземпляр кустов Гриффтут для эксперимента.

— Манекен ростом метр двадцать и весом в двадцать килограммов? Помнишь того парня, что снимал тебя на свадьбе? Может, у него есть знакомые специалисты, которые могли бы создать для нас нечто похожее.

— Хорошая идея.

Гарри почувствовал облегчение от того, что Причард разделил его страсть к изучению маггловских методов ведения дел. Настроение начало улучшаться, и он отправился в отделение магического правопорядка. Он передал информацию бригадиру Ферстону, ещё раз уточнив, что именно нужно узнать. Тот пообещал передать сведения команде, которую отправили собирать данные о репутации семьи Гримстоун. Затем Гарри воспользовался каминной сетью, чтобы наведаться в мастерскую, где работал Дин Томас.

Дверь была открыта. Помещение оказалось просторным, с высокими стеклянными потолками. Повсюду стояли мольберты и незаконченные скульптуры.

Гарри поискал взглядом друга, но того нигде не было. Его замешательство заметила молодая девушка с зубилом в руках.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер. Чем мы можем помочь? — спросила она.

— Я бы хотел поговорить с Дином Томасом.

— Одну секунду, я поищу его, — и девушка тут же устремилась во внутренние помещения мастерской.

Не прошло и полминуты, как, широко улыбаясь, к нему вышел Дин Томас собственной персоной.

— Какой приятный сюрприз, Гарри. Как поживает Джинни?

— Прекрасно. Я зашёл к тебе по рабочему вопросу: для одного расследования мне нужен манекен в полную величину.

— С радостью помогу. Манекен? Не хочу влезать не в своё дело, но зачем он тебе?

— Хочу восстановить картину происшествия. Если быть точным, то мне нужно воспроизвести падение ребёнка, чтобы проверить, мог ли он получить раны тем способом, что описывают его родители.

— Понятно. Вылепить модель будет несложно, но чтобы придать ей такую же прочность и массу, как у человека, нужно наложить несколько чар. Думаю, у меня есть на примете один человек. Он создаёт восковые фигуры и зачаровывает их, чтобы они рассказывали разные истории. Как кукольные представления, но более реальные и с применением магии. Пойдём со мной.

Они пересекли мастерскую, прошли через дверь, поднялись на несколько этажей, прошли по коридору и, наконец, оказались в помещении, полностью заставленном человеческими фигурами в разных позах. Эта картина сразу же напомнила Гарри музей мадам Тюссо в Лондоне, в котором он побывал с классом ещё в школьные годы до Хогвартса. Здесь же были не только волшебники, которых можно было опознать по мантиям и остроконечным шляпам, но и тролли, единороги и другие магические существа.

— Мистер Перкс! — позвал Дин.

— Я здесь, — отозвались из-за модели волшебника-китайца из восемнадцатого века, одетого в плетёную мантию.

Гарри и Дин двинулись в том направлении, пока не нашли коренастого темноволосого мужчину в брутальном фартуке.

— Гарри Поттер! Рад с вами познакомиться. Вы, наверное, знаете мою дочь Салли-Энн, она училась с вами на одном курсе.

— Конечно, — кивнул Гарри, пытаясь припомнить, на каком факультете она была: Хаффлпафф или Рейвенкло.

— Хотите заказать собственную скульптуру? — тут же предположил Перкс. — Или, быть может, хотите, чтобы я организовал спектакль с участием ваших анимированных фигур?

— Гарри нужен манекен, чтобы восстановить сцену происшествия.

Гарри рассказал, что именно он хотел бы увидеть, при этом опустив лишние подробности.

— Чтобы затея удалась, мне нужны точный рост и вес мальчика.

— Я узнаю. Сколько это займёт времени?

— Где-то полдня. Я использую старую модель.

— У нас, скорее всего, столько же времени займёт сбор сведений, — сказал Гарри. — К тому же, понадобится ещё с десяток мантий, потому что придётся много раз проигрывать сцену. Что ж, выставите, пожалуйста, счёт за работу и использованные материалы.

Они пожали руки, договорившись о стоимости заказа. Потом Гарри отправился в магазин лекарственных трав, в котором работал Невилл.

Его визит произвёл неизгладимое впечатление на продавца, поливавшего растения на витрине, но спустя всего несколько минут Гарри удалось получить информацию о номере теплице, где можно было найти Невилла. Тот как раз высаживал в землю купленные накануне кусты.

— Привет, Гарри! Как поживает Джинни?

— Так же хорошо, как и неделю назад, когда она обедала с тобой. Я пришёл к тебе за кое-какими сведениями. Не знаешь, где можно раздобыть кусты Гриффтут?

— В любой скалистой местности, — ответил Невилл.

— Слишком туманные координаты, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Я понял. Поищи в Хогсмиде. Не уверен, что ты гулял когда-нибудь в окрестностях деревни…

— Там, где гроты?

— Да, там.

— Спасибо, дружище. Не буду тебе мешать.

— Ага, увидимся.

Невилл помахал на прощание, и Гарри сразу же аппарировал в Министерство.

* * *

Гарри ввёл Причарда в курс дела.

— Перкс? — повторил тот. — Кристофер Перкс? Я видел один из его спектаклей, очень даже неплохо. Это была реконструкция пятого восстания гоблинов, и нас действительно погрузили в самое сердце сражения с помощью этих анимированных статуй. Думаю, ему без проблем удастся сделать что нужно. Кстати, твой приятель бригадир не сидел без дела и только что принёс вот это.

Он вручил Гарри пачку колдографий. На них был запечатлён несчастный куст со всех ракурсов. Был даже снимок забора в самом конце сада Гримстоунов. Ферстон, которого авроры отправили на место происшествия, понял, что те искали, а потому заснял, как один из его ребят пытается перелезть через ограждение и прыгнуть в сторону кустов Гриффтут. Стало очевидно, что ребёнок никак не мог этого сделать, потому что забор и кусты находились слишком далеко друг от друга.

Причард также передал Гарри записку:

«Как видно по колдографиям, куст совершенно не повреждён. Рядом мы не обнаружили никаких веток или листьев. Так что маловероятно, что вчера сюда падал человек».

Гарри опознал почерк бригадира. Судя по всему, тот решил лично выполнить просьбу авроров. Гарри набросал пару слов благодарности и отправился на обед с напарником.

* * *

После обеда они осматривали увеличенную чарами мантию пострадавшего ребёнка.

— Как думаешь, можно сделать снимки того, что мы тут найдём?

— Особой необходимости в этом нет, — Причард пожал плечами. — До этого как-то обходились. Можно просто включить в отчёт подробное описание, и всё.

Для Гарри это прозвучало неубедительно. На его взгляд, ясная и чёткая колдография могла послужить более весомым доказательством, чем простое описание. Впрочем, он не стал спорить, посчитав, что ему и так во многом пошли навстречу.

В конце дня Гарри получил смету расходов от скульптора. Он сразу же направился к шефу, чтобы добиться выплаты потраченных средств, решив, что если ему откажут, то он просто оплатит заказ из своего кармана. Поворчав, Фосетт неохотно согласился. Гарри же задумался над тем, одобрили бы выдачу средств на проведение такой редкой процедуры, если бы обратился кто-то другой.

— Есть новости о мальчике? — спросил он.

— Его состояние удовлетворительное. Родители устроили скандал, когда поняли, что им запретили видеться с ребёнком, но главный целитель Мунго встал на сторону своего подчинённого. Судья собирался навестить мальчика сегодня после обеда. Новостей пока нет. Не волнуйся, я буду держать тебя в курсе. А что у тебя?

Гарри коротко рассказал о собранных сведениях и описал то, что собирался делать дальше. Фосетт молча выслушал, но не стал высказывать своё мнение о его действиях.

* * *

Уходя вечером из офиса, Гарри вновь вернулся к идее увеличения колдографий и вместо того, чтобы назвать в камине домашний адрес, выкрикнул другой.

Деннис Криви жил в магическом доме в маггловском пригороде. В ожидании разблокировки камина Гарри подумал, что нужно было всё-таки предупредить о своём визите.

— Гарри? — с лёгким удивлением приветствовал его Деннис. — Рад тебя видеть! Всё в порядке?

— Да, всё отлично. Если ты не сильно занят, я бы хотел задать тебе несколько вопросов технического характера.

— Конечно, заходи.

Гарри ступил в гостиную, в которой уже находилась смутно знакомая девушка. Скорее всего, она училась с ними в Хогвартсе, но на другом курсе.

Узнав гостя, девушка с изумлением вытаращилась на него и скомканно поздоровалась.

— Моя девушка — Фиона Обри, — представил её Деннис.

— Приятно познакомиться. Я не хотел вам мешать, — смущённо сказал Гарри. — Я могу зайти позже.

— Не говори глупостей, садись, — успокоил его Деннис. — Налить тебе чего-нибудь?

— То же, что и себе, — согласился Гарри, усаживаясь в кресло.

Деннис достал бутылку хереса и подал три стакана. Затем он поднял стакан, и Гарри сделал глоток.

— Что тебя сюда привело? — поинтересовался Деннис.

— Можно ли увеличить колдографии? Мне для работы нужно.

— Как бы странно это ни звучало, но нет. Зелье, которое используется для проявления, не совместимо с чарами увеличения. Ты, конечно, можешь попробовать, но снимок всё равно будет размытым.

— И что, совсем нет никакого способа?

— Только если использовать маггловский фотоаппарат.

Гарри посмотрел на Денниса с идиотским выражением на лице.

— Ну я и дурак. Я даже не подумал об этом.

— Если не секрет, зачем тебе это надо?

— Мы расследуем преступление. Я хотел доказать, что ткань не могла порваться тем способом, как утверждают свидетели. И решил, что лучше всего будет это сделать, продемонстрировав разрезы крупным планом.

— Ясно. А ты уверен, что маггловские фотографии примут во внимание на суде?

— Думаю, мы уже готовы к этому, — заверил Гарри.

— У тебя есть фотоаппарат?

— Нет, но я могу купить. Есть советы, какой лучше выбрать?

Деннис молчал, и Гарри уже собирался повторить вопрос.

— Я могу отдать тебе фотоаппарат Колина, — наконец сказал Деннис. — Он почти новый. Его подарили ему на Рождество, за шесть месяцев до…

Он не закончил, и настал черёд Гарри обескураженно замолчать.

— А ты не хочешь его сохранить? — осторожно спросил он.

— Я им не пользуюсь, — ответил Деннис, разглядывая ковёр. — Предпочитаю снимать тем, что подарил мне он.

— А твои родители не рассердятся?

— Мама плачет каждый раз, когда видит что-то, принадлежавшее Колину. А папа отдал фотоаппарат мне, чтобы он больше не попадался ему на глаза.

Деннис, наконец, поднял на Гарри печальный взгляд:

— Он был бы рад подарить его тебе, Гарри. Он так тобой восхищался. Думаю, ему было бы приятно.

Гарри не смог отказаться.

— Тогда я возьму. Спасибо, Деннис.

— Всё нормально. Ты всегда хорошо к нему относился, хотя он преследовал тебя повсюду, а это, наверное, было нелегко терпеть.

— Он был одним из немногих, кто верил мне. А тогда таких были единицы.

Деннис поднялся и направился в другую комнату. Гарри улыбнулся сидевшей напротив девушке, та явно ещё не отошла от шока, что в одной комнате с ней сидит сам Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Деннис быстро вернулся с коробкой в руках.

— Инструкция по использованию внутри, — сказал он, поставив коробку на стол. — Не стесняйся обращаться ко мне, если будет что-то непонятно. Чтобы потом проявить снимки, у меня есть на примете несколько ателье в маггловской части Лондона. Но если ты посчитаешь, что снимки будут слишком компрометирующими, то могу и я помочь.

— Не хочу тебя беспокоить лишний раз. В худшем случае магглы подумают, что я устраивал бал-маскарад.

Они обменялись грустными улыбками, и Гарри посчитал, что пора уходить.

— Я пойду уже, пока Джинни не начала меня искать. Спасибо за всё, Деннис. Приятно было с вами познакомиться, мисс Обри.

* * *

Джинни читала в гостиной, когда туда вошёл Гарри с коробкой под мышкой.

— Ты что-то купил?

— Да нет, я зашёл в гости к Деннису Криви, и он подарил мне маггловский фотоаппарат своего брата.

Улыбка на лице Джинни застыла.

— О…

Только спустя пару секунд Гарри вспомнил, что она училась с Колином на одном курсе, и его отсутствие в Хогвартсе весь последний год должно было сильно давить на тех, кому повезло больше.

— Извини, милая, мне не стоило об этом упоминать.

— Не говори глупостей. Покажешь?

Гарри открыл коробку и достал фотоаппарат. Джинни долго на него смотрела, явно погрузившись в воспоминания, потом встряхнула головой и спросила:

— А зачем ты ходил к Деннису?

— Хотел узнать, можно ли увеличить снимки, но, судя по всему, с магическими фотоаппаратами такое не сработает. Он предложил попробовать маггловский и подарил мне этот.

— И что ты будешь снимать? — полюбопытствовала Джинни.

— Не могу сказать, — огорчённо ответил Гарри. — Если не вдаваться в подробности, то мы не можем доказать причастность к преступлению, используя стандартные чары. И мне в голову внезапно пришла идея попробовать маггловские методы ведения расследований. Не знаю, получится ли, но шеф разрешил провести эксперимент.

— И хорошо, милый. Ты же лучший, — уверенно заявила Джинни. — Уверена, у тебя всё получится.

* * *

Следующие дни стали для Гарри не особо приятными, потому что он закончил всё, что от него зависело. Он сделал снимки мантии мальчика и с удовлетворением узнал, что судья, вернувшись из Мунго, одобрил запрет на посещение ребёнка родителями. Состояние Бенджамина было стабильным, но он ничего не помнил о происшествии и не смог объяснить, как был ранен. Словно у него из памяти исчезли все воспоминания об инциденте.

Гарри пришлось ждать начала следующей недели, пока Кристофер Перкс закончит его заказ. Получив манекен, он прихватил Причарда, и они вместе отправились в окрестности Хогсмида, которые Гарри предварительно изучил и нашёл подходящее место для испытания.

Сначала они проверили, чтобы модель по всем параметрам соответствовала размерам ребёнка. Затем они надели мантию, сшитую по тем же меркам, что и мантия Бенджамина в день происшествия. Они долго думали, как именно бросать манекен, чтобы повреждения совпадали с теми, что получил мальчик. К счастью, Кристофер Перкс был настоящим профессионалом, знал человеческую анатомию и все возможные способы движения. Он отлично изучил свои творения, и его марионетки двигались с поразительной точностью.

Первая попытка оказалась более чем удачной: в кустах было сломано много ветвей, мантия была пронизана шипами, а повреждения, полученные манекеном, хотя и находились в нужных местах, но не имели ничего общего с тем, что обнаружили авроры во время первичного осмотра Бенджамина.

Гарри сфотографировал результаты эксперимента, после чего решил проверить все возможные углы падения. Три часа спустя он отправился в торговый центр возле дома, чтобы проявить две плёнки.

Утром он забрал фотографии. Девушка протянула ему два запечатанных конверта без малейшего удивления. Гарри посчитал, что его полевые испытания никого не испугали. Он открыл первый, чтобы убедиться, что это именно его заказ, и замер, увидев первую фотографию.

Он знал, что на плёнке было несколько снимков, раз уж камера когда-то принадлежала Колину. Но почему-то он был уверен, что эти снимки сделал Деннис, чтобы опробовать камеру брата. Гарри ошибался.

На фотографиях была запечатлена финальная битва против Пожирателей смерти.

Коридоры Хогвартса, заполненные сражающимися волшебниками. На заднем плане с распахнутыми глазами или открытым в ободряющем крике ртом застыли портреты. Колин явно отчаянно рисковал, потому что заклинания Пожирателей смерти были видны невероятно близко и чётко. Решительность защитников замка впечатляла, и Гарри почувствовал, как в горле встал ком от воспоминаний о той трагической ночи.

— Сэр, что-то не так? — спросила девушка за стойкой.

— Всё прекрасно, спасибо, — поспешно сказал Гарри, задаваясь вопросом, как магглы, занимавшиеся проявкой фотографий, интерпретировали их.

Он быстро проверил другой конверт, заплатил и ушёл.

Некоторое время Гарри бесцельно шёл куда глаза глядят, просто чтобы справиться с потрясением и прийти в себя. Когда он почувствовал себя лучше, то нашёл тихий переулок и аппарировал в Министерство. Прибыв в штаб-квартиру, Гарри положил в карман конверт с фотографиями, снятыми Колином, и попытался сосредоточиться на оставшихся.

Он отдал их Причарду, который, просмотрев их, признал, что это намного лучше, чем обычное словесное описание. Весь день они собирали досье для передачи в Визенгамот, на котором, собственно говоря, и должно было строиться обвинение. К радости Гарри, это дело оказалось достаточно увлекательным, и он до вечера забыл об увиденных снимках с битвы.

После окончания рабочего дня Гарри ещё раз назвал адрес Денниса.

— Гарри, заходи, — тепло поприветствовал его Деннис.

— Я совсем быстро, — покачал головой Гарри, не выходя из камина. — Я просто хотел вернуть тебе сделанные Колином фотографии, которые оказались на плёнке.

Деннис секунду смотрел на него, пока наконец не понял, о чём шла речь:

— Мне следовало догадаться. Я не открывал коробку, когда отец отдал её мне, но камеру нам вернула МакГонагалл, и было очевидно, что Колин её использовал. Что... что там?

— Битва за Хогвартс. Он сделал эти фотографии в безумных условиях.

Гарри протянул конверт. Деннис какое-то время смотрел на протянутую руку. Гарри не двигался, и, словно для него это было невероятно сложно, Деннис осторожно поднёс руку к конверту и наконец взял его.

Гарри, планировавший просто отдать снимки и уйти, понял, что не может оставить Денниса наедине с фотографиями, сделанными его погибшим братом. Поэтому он ждал, пока тот просматривал снимки один за другим. Когда Деннис начал всхлипывать, Гарри с сочувствием обнял его.

— Ты в порядке? — уточнил Гарри, когда тот успокоился и отстранился от него. — Если хочешь, я могу остаться.

— Нет, всё в порядке, спасибо, Гарри. Фиона должна скоро прийти. Всё будет хорошо.

Деннис собрал с пола упавшие фотографии и спросил:

— Тебе они нужны?

— Оставь себе. Если ты не против, я сделаю копии. Я бы хотел показать их тем, кто на них запечатлён.

— Делай, как считаешь нужным. Я тебе доверяю.

Гарри всё никак не мог решиться уйти и оставить Денниса одного, когда услышал, как позади него ожил камин. Он воспользовался моментом и отправился домой.

* * *

Утром Гарри ещё раз сходил в ателье при супермаркете, чтобы проявить несколько дополнительных снимков для дела, а также ещё раз распечатать фотографии Колина. В понедельник документы для обвинения были полностью собраны и направлены в Визенгамот на рассмотрение. Гарри же занялся передачей фотографий всем тем, кто оказался запечатлён на снимках Колина во время битвы за Хогвартс.

Джинни пролила реки слёз, как Гарри и боялся, но он заранее был к этому готов, потому стоически всё выдержал. Невилл ностальгически улыбнулся и вернулся к растениям. Лаванда вытерла скупую слезу, и, к облегчению Гарри, его участия в этом не потребовалось. Падма заметила, что снимки можно будет использовать для иллюстрации одной из статей на соответствующую тему, и отправила письмо Деннису, чтобы попросить разрешения. Луну ему не удалось поймать, но её отец заставил его попробовать один из его любимых странных напитков.

Наконец, он отправился в штаб-квартиру к Симусу и отдал последние снимки.

— Я помню этот момент, — заметил Симус, внимательно посмотрев на фотографию. — Дин был рядом и рассказывал ему о каком-то Альберте, который жил в Лондоне, или что-то вроде того.

— Премия Альбера Лондра. Для молодых журналистов и репортёров, — уточнил Гарри.

— Хорошо, что ты нашёл снимки. Я уже думал, что они где-то затерялись.

— Всё это время они находились в фотоаппарате и ждали, когда их проявят.

— Он был у тебя?

— Нет, мне его отдал Деннис.

Симус снова посмотрел на фотографии и выбрал две, которые приклеил на стену кабинета.

— Чтобы никогда не забывать о настоящих приоритетах, — торжественно объявил он.

* * *

Слушание о лишении родительских прав мистера и миссис Гримстоун было назначено ровно через неделю после подачи аврорами двадцатого декабря всех документов по делу. Всё это время у Гарри не было ни одной свободной минуты, поскольку Причард постоянно проигрывал с ним всевозможные сценарии, в том числе не самые приятные, в которых ему придётся давать показания на суде.

Перед тем как войти в зал для слушаний, Причард бросил настолько уверенное «Мы не проиграем», что Гарри ощутил, как уходит напряжённость и нервозность. Они кивком поприветствовали целителя из Мунго, которого также вызвали для дачи показаний, но не решились подойти к нему и поговорить, поскольку знали, что такое не одобрялось.

Родители мальчика вошли следом в сопровождении адвоката и сели как можно дальше от авроров, буквально испепеляя их взглядами. Гарри с Причардом лишь скривились: для защиты Гримстоуны выбрали Сент-Джона Белинского — одного из лучших и самых упёртых адвокатов. И одного из самых дорогих. Больше никого в зале не было. Департамент магической юстиции попросил провести закрытое заседание ввиду возраста ребёнка.

В зал вошёл судья Визенгамота, следом — представитель отдела магического правопорядка, который обычно присутствовал не на всех слушаниях, посчитав, что собранного полицией и аврорами досье будет достаточно. Как правило, он посещал только те заседания, которые представляли особый интерес для Министерства или на которых рассматривались особо тяжкие преступления.

Теоретически он мог даже попросить председательствовать на слушаниях. Именно так Фадж в своё время сам провёл дисциплинарное слушание Гарри. Кингсли же наоборот никогда не пользовался этим правом и не разрешал своим представителям делать это вместо него. Гарри даже не был уверен, что эта поправка ещё действовала. Как бы то ни было, представитель отдела магического правопорядка сел рядом с секретарём.

Судья подтвердил, что все на месте, и объявил:

— Слушание объявляется открытым. Слушается дело о лишении родительских прав мистера и миссис Гримстоун по причине жестокого обращения с их сыном Бенджамином Гримстоуном.

Миссис Гримстоун громко всхлипнула, отчего Гарри скрипнул зубами.

— Что ж, мистер Гримстоун, изложите, пожалуйста, вашу версию событий.

Отец Бенджамина поднялся и начал рассказывать: ребёнок играл в саду, воспользовался моментом, когда за ним никто не присматривал, перелез через ограждение, которое, как он знал, ему было запрещено пересекать, откуда и упал в кусты Гриффтут. На его крики прибежали родители и, когда поняли, что не могут остановить кровь, обратились в больницу Мунго.

— Я чувствую огромную вину, что не усмотрел за ним, — закончил мистер Гримстоун. — Но обвинять нас в том, что именно мы нанесли ему эти раны…

Он замолчал, словно переполнявшие эмоции не дали ему закончить предложение. Судья поблагодарил его и вызвал для показаний миссис Гримстоун. Она слово в слово повторила всё, что сказал её муж.

— Целитель Дисдорф, вам слово, — вызвал следующего судья.

Целитель встал с места и дрожащим голосом принялся рассказывать о том, что увидел во время первичного осмотра пациента. Было очевидно, что он впервые давал показания на суде и не всегда мог связно и лаконично выразить то, что хотел сказать.

Суд внимательно выслушал, после чего спросил, нет ли у защиты вопросов к нему.

— Есть, ваша честь, — кивнул Белинский, поднимаясь. — Целитель Дисдорф, вы утверждаете, что к Бенджамину было применено тёмное проклятие. Какое именно?

— Сектумсемпра.

— Вы когда-нибудь применяли его?

— Конечно, нет.

— Вы когда-нибудь видели, как его применяют?

— Нет, но я видел результат его применения.

— Вы видели результат, но не сам процесс наложения. Значит, вы не можете с уверенностью утверждать, что причиной виденного вами ранения было именно это проклятие.

— У ребёнка были раны, которые очень напоминают…

— Которые напоминают, — перебил его Белинский. — Нельзя что-либо утверждать, основываясь лишь на подобии.

Он сел, показав тем самым, что закончил с допросом первого свидетеля. Судья посмотрел на представителя Министерства, но тот покачал головой. Расстроенный Дисдорф опустился на стул.

— Аврор Поттер! — вызвал председатель слушания.

Гарри поднялся, неспешно наколдовал кафедру и положил на неё папку с документами.

— Господин судья, — вежливо кивнул он.

— Мы вас слушаем.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и начал:

— Девятого декабря нас вызвал целитель Дисдорф. Он показал нам раны Бенджамина Гримстоуна. Они уже практически полностью были вылечены, но я сразу же узнал характерные следы от заклятия Сектумсемпра. Я видел, как его применяют, — уточнил он, не дожидаясь вопроса, — поэтому знал, какие у него могут быть последствия, в том числе, как сложно остановить кровотечение.

— Для вас было очевидно, что раны Бенджамина были вызваны действием именно этого проклятия, так? — уточнил судья.

— Я сразу же подумал о нём, когда увидел, с каким трудом раны поддаются лечению, а потом целитель Дисдорф только подтвердил мои предположения. Тем не менее, мы также проработали версию мистера и миссис Гримстоун и доказали её несостоятельность.

— Верно, аврор Поттер, — согласился судья и с сомнением добавил: — Полагаю, вы понимаете, что ваши методы, описанные в документах, несколько… хм, эксцентричные.

— Господин судья, есть случаи, когда магия бессильна. Неужели мы должны опускать руки? Неужели мы должны закрывать глаза? Неужели мы должны отвергать то, что видим, только потому, что это нельзя подтвердить с помощью магии?

— Что ж, вы зашли действительно далеко в попытках доказать вашу теорию, — заметил судья. — Какое упорство! Какая изобретательность!

Гарри собирался с мыслями несколько секунд, чтобы достойно ответить, поскольку слова судьи могли обернуться против него.

— Иногда чужой опыт оказывается более эффективным, чем самая могущественная магия, — ответил он. — Я просто хотел узнать, имеет ли история, рассказанная родителями мальчика, отношение к реальности. И убедился, что нет, не имеет.

— Это просто ваши предположения, которые вы раздули сверх меры, — возразил адвокат.

Гарри не стал отвечать, ожидая, пока судья предоставит слово противнику.

— Мистер Белинский, я попрошу вас говорить, когда будет ваш черёд, — предупредил его судья и тут же сообщил: — Говорите.

Гарри повернулся к адвокату.

— Я никогда не видел досье, содержащего столько неточностей, — сразу же перешёл в нападение Белинский. — Нас пытаются ввести в заблуждение псевдоэкспериментами, которые необоснованно соотносят с совершенно иной ситуацией. Это не что иное, как попытка пустить нам пыль в глаза. Используете какие-то непроверенные сырые маггловские методы, в которые мы якобы должны поверить, в надежде, что мы не станем к ним особо присматриваться.

Гарри сжал губы, когда адвокат начал обвинять его в том, что он не владеет маггловскими методами ведения расследования.

«Хочешь драться? — подумал он. Что же, да будет так!»

— Что именно из представленного в досье вам непонятно? — как можно более спокойно спросил Гарри. — Может быть, то место, где мы объясняем, что масса в двадцать килограммов не может упасть на ветку диаметром в сантиметр, не сломав её и не повредив? Возможно, вы увидели какую-то разницу между тем кустом, что выступил нашим испытуемым, и тем, в который предположительно упал Бенджамин? Или вас смутило описание одежды мальчика, которое мы расположили параллельно с описанием той мантии, что использовалась в нашем эксперименте? Если вам не удаётся сложить два и два и мысленно составить картину произошедшего, и именно поэтому вы указываете на несоответствие результатов, что ж, не стесняйтесь задавать вопросы, я с удовольствием на них отвечу.

Мгновение они молчали, свирепо глядя друг на друга.

«Ты, быть может, и хорош, но и я в своём деле значительно преуспел», — подумал Гарри.

Краем глаза он заметил, что председатель суда не сделал ни малейшей попытки вмешаться, он явно хотел увидеть, чем закончится это противостояние.

Однако Белинский был настоящим профессионалом, ярость не ослепила его. Он призвал свою папку с документами, пробежал по ним глазами.

— Очень хорошо. Начнем с вашего утверждения, что ребёнок не мог упасть в кусты Гриффтут. Оспаривал ли ребёнок данный факт? Никоим образом.

Гарри заранее изучил протокол допроса, который проводил представитель Министерства, а потому поспешил возразить:

— Бенджамин также не подтвердил версию родителей. Он описал своё состояние как шоковое и путался в показаниях. На основании этого допроса нельзя делать никаких выводов.

— Я вижу, что вы считаете, что знаете больше, чем Бенджамин, о том, что на самом деле произошло. Вы сказали, что найденные у ребёнка раны имеют «все признаки» ранения от проклятия, о котором вы, очевидно, так много знаете. У вас есть доказательства? Вы обнаружили следы Тёмной магии?

— Как указано в отчёте целителя Дисдорфа, ещё до нашего прибытия на раны нанесли бальзам на основе корня мандрагоры. Это растение поглощает любые следы магии и, следовательно, все остатки Тёмной магии, которые там могли быть. С другой стороны, тот факт, что только корень мандрагоры смог остановить кровотечение и закрыть раны, доказывает, что вызваны они были именно заклятиями. Гриффтут не имеют магии. Сок этого растения сводит на нет стандартные лечебные чары, но другие успешно его нивелируют.

— В отчёте целителя Дисдорфа не сказано, что им были использованы эти знаменитые чары. Так что нельзя утверждать, что стандартных оказалось недостаточно.

— Я опознал побочный эффект тёмного проклятия, и ребёнок продолжал терять кровь, несмотря ни на что, — возразил целитель. — Я не мог тратить драгоценное время на наложение сложных заклинаний, которые все равно оказались бы неэффективными.

— Вы не можете обвинять родителей во лжи, потому что «думали», что опознали эффект от тёмного проклятия, — возразил адвокат, — и «предполагали», что другие заклинания «могут быть» неэффективны.

— Тем не менее, мы доказали, что это были не Гриффтут, — напомнил Гарри.

— Что ж, давайте поговорим об этом, — подскочил адвокат.

И он начал оспаривать каждый пункт отчёта, собранного аврорами. Гарри методично объяснял все спорные моменты и приводил аргументы, подтверждавшие его выводы, всячески пытаясь показать серьёзность и разумность своего эксперимента, но самое главное — подчеркнуть факты, которые противоречили версии Гримстоунов.

Адвокат, в конце концов, понял, что таким образом они ни к чему не придут.

— С начала и до конца мы находимся в мире предположений. Со своей стороны, мы предъявили многочисленные показания свидетелей, которые подтверждают безупречную репутацию мистера и миссис Гримстоун. С вашей же — никаких доказательств, только беспочвенные разглагольствования, приукрашенные маггловскими картинками, будто мы все внезапно разучились читать. Обвинять моих клиентов на основании таких голословных утверждений — это чистой воды фарс.

— Предмет текущего слушания — не выдвижение обвинений мистеру и миссис Гримстоун, а попытка понять, может ли Бенджамин быть возвращён в семью к родителям без риска для себя, — напомнил Гарри. — И очевидно, что мальчик получил очень серьёзные травмы, которые могли стать смертельными, а родители бесспорно лгут об обстоятельствах трагедии.

— Вы настаиваете на их виновности, словно лично заинтересованы в том, чтобы доказать свою правоту! — нервно воскликнул адвокат.

— Что ж, такой у меня метод, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Никто ещё никогда не жаловался.

Он решил, что не следовало вступать в дискуссию о его личных мотивах, поэтому повернулся к председателю суда и кивком показал, что у него всё. Судья обратился к родителям Бенджамина:

— Вы подтверждаете правдивость вашей версии событий?

Те переглянулись, словно пытались определить, стоит ли продолжать. Гарри заметил, как адвокат едва заметно кивнул, чтобы те стояли на своём.

— Всё так быстро произошло, — неуверенным голосом начал мистер Гримстоун.

Адвокат повернулся к судье с очевидным намерением снова взять слово, чтобы помешать клиенту продолжить, но судья посмотрел на него таким многозначительным взглядом, что он понял, что лучше воздержаться.

— Дети иногда такие непослушные, — произнёс судья понимающим голосом.

— О да, Бенджамин всегда делает всё, что ему взбредёт в голову. Он не плохой, просто часто не слушается.

— И вы как родители должны на это как-то реагировать, — согласился судья.

— Да, вы же знаете, какие сейчас люди пошли, — продолжил мистер Гримстоун. — Стоит ребёнку расшуметься, как все считают его невоспитанным. Иногда приходится быть жёстким.

— Заткнись! — резко оборвала его жена и заверила судью: — Он несёт полную чушь!

— Я, как и ты, имею право высказаться, — возразил мистер Гримстоун. — Не всё же мне повторять за тобой!

— Да заткнёшься ты уже или нет?

— А то что? — спросил он вызывающе.

Гарри видел, как адвокат закрыл глаза, и почти пожалел его. Каким бы хорошим он ни был, он ничего не мог сделать, если его клиенты подставляли сами себя в самый ответственный момент. Тем не менее, Белинский попытался спасти ситуацию:

— Господин судья, мне кажется, мы отдаляемся от предмета слушания.

— Не уверен, — заметил тот и спросил у спорящих родителей: — Вы наказывали Бенджамина в день, когда он был ранен?

Теперь даже мистер Гримстоун понял, что отвечать на поставленный вопрос будет не в его интересах. Жена просто посмотрела на него, взглядом обещая высказать всё, что накипело.

«Нельзя возвращать им ребёнка, — горячо подумал Гарри. — Нельзя возвращать его этим психам!»

— Нет никаких вещественных доказательств, подтверждающих, что мальчика в тот день наказали, — снова вмешался адвокат.

— Но никакого рационального объяснения, как именно ребёнок получил столь серьёзные раны, также не было предоставлено, — отрезал судья и обратился к представителю Министерства: — У вас есть вопросы?

— Полагаю, все моменты уже обсудили, — покачал тот головой.

Судья какое-то время молча листал папку перед собой. Все остальные молчали, ожидая его решения.

— По представленным в данных документах сведениям мы знаем, что Бенджамин Гримстоун получил серьёзные раны при невыясненных обстоятельствах, о которых его родители явно солгали, — наконец, объявил судья. — Это ставит под сомнение способность мистера и миссис Гримстоун удовлетворительно заботиться о ребёнке. В связи с этим Бенджамин Гримстоун будет изъят у родителей и помещён в приёмную семью на один месяц с возможностью продления для спокойного выздоровления. Мистеру и миссис Гримстоун будет разрешено видеть ребёнка только в присутствии людей, которым будет доверен их сын. Слушание отложено.

— Нет, вы не имеете на это права! — закричала миссис Гримстоун.

Адвокат быстро повернулся к ней, пытаясь успокоить, но она не обратила на него внимания и выплюнула в сторону Гарри:

— Это вы виноваты! Вы взъелись на нас без причины. Я не оставлю это просто так.

Причард незаметно потянул Гарри за рукав, намекая, что не нужно ничего на это отвечать, и увёл его к выходу. Осыпаемый угрозами и проклятиями безутешной матери, тот последовал за напарником.

Они оказались в коридоре с целителем Дисдорфом и всё ещё слышали крики миссис Гримстоун, но более приглушённо из-за разделявшей их двери.

— Извините, я всё провалил, — сокрушённо сказал Дисдорф.

— Вы хорошо выступили, — заверил его Причард. — И то, что мальчика у них всё-таки забрали, только подтверждает этот факт.

— Есть хоть малейший шанс, что на них заведут дело об использовании тёмного проклятия? — спросил Гарри.

— Боюсь, что нет, — вздохнул Причард. — Если бы у представителя отдела магического правопорядка были хоть какие-то зацепки, то он бы задал им вопросы. Но очень неплохо, что нам удалось защитить мальчика. Я уже не говорю о том, что они согласились с итогами нашего расследования, несмотря на инновационную форму предоставления доказательств.

Гарри разочарованно хмурился. Он был рад, что Бенджамин временно был в безопасности, но также его угнетало, что родители вышли сухими из воды.

— Ты заметил, что судья не задал ни одного вопроса о нашей работе? — сказал Причард. — Он предоставил это Белинскому. Я впервые видел, как адвокат и аврор учат судью расшифровывать предоставленные доказательства, — добавил он со своей вечной полуулыбкой.


	26. Обвинение

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
21 июня 2004 — Избрание Рона главой Гильдии магических ремёсел  
**Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 22 декабря 2004 — 12 января 2005

Через два дня после слушания, на котором Бенджамина Гримстоуна решили немедленно забрать из-под опеки родителей, в газете появилась статья. Скорее всего, Гримстоуны выбрали такую стратегию: привлечь к делу общественное мнение и вынудить Министерство вернуть им ребёнка. Приближающееся Рождество только добавляло этой истории трагизма. Гримстоуны выставили Гарри самодовольным мальчишкой, который всего-то и хотел, что навязать окружающим своё мнение. Они подвергли сомнению методы допроса и маггловскую процедуру ведения расследования, которые были нацелены на то, чтобы их дискредитировать, а также возмущались странной благосклонностью суда к таким бессмысленным доказательствам.

Фосетт вынужден был сделать публичное заявление, что решение принималось на основании наблюдений авроров, целителей и судей Визенгамота. От Гарри и Причарда также хотели получить комментарии, но они скрылись от надоедливых журналистов под предлогом большой загруженности.

Гарри был удивлён столь сильным интересом людей к делам, всех тонкостей которых они не знали. Наверное, слова «Рождество», «ребёнок» и «лишённый родителей» заставили их реагировать так, будто речь шла об их собственной семье.

Но были у Гарри и сторонники: они говорили, что все изложенные аргументы звучали разумно, и если Гарри Поттер посчитал, что родители представляют опасность для ребёнка, значит, так оно и есть.

Чтобы снизить градус напряжённости, Фосетт отправил Гарри и Причарда в отпуск в надежде, что скоро все забудут об этом резонансном деле. Причард, чьи дети вернулись на каникулы из Хогвартса, был только рад этому, впрочем, как и Гарри, наслаждавшийся временем, проведённым с Джинни.

* * *

От гнетущего ощущения из-за сложившейся ситуации чета Поттеров решила укрыться в немагическом мире. Гермиона порекомендовала шале во французских Альпах, где её родители отдыхали в прошлом году. Гарри с Джинни погрузились в красоту заснеженных гор, научились ходить на снегоступах и попробовали фондю. Они даже устроили незабываемый бой снежками, который вызвал приятные воспоминания о зимах в Хогвартсе. Двадцать шестого декабря они отпраздновали в хорошем ресторане годовщину свадьбы и остаток вечера провели в номере у камина.

Джинни, заворожённо наблюдавшая за отсветами пламени на руках Гарри, произнесла:

— Как думаешь, уже можно думать над именем малыша?

— А ты разве уже прочитала книгу «Как выбрать имя для малыша-волшебника? — нежно поддразнил Гарри.

— Серьёзно, ты думал об этом?

— Я уверен, что у тебя уже тысяча идей, поэтому просто подожду, пока ты ими со мной поделишься.

— А вот и поделюсь. Как насчёт имени, которое будет напоминать о ком-нибудь из твоей семьи?

— Почему не из твоей?

— Вспомни, сколько у меня братьев, они явно заберут все возможные имена. А Поттерами будут только наши дети.

Гарри задумался о той ответственности, которую налагало на него звание наследника и единственного представителя семейной линии.

— Думаешь, это хорошая идея — назвать ребёнка именем того, по кому мы скучаем? — наконец, спросил он у Джинни.

— Не уверена, что на этот вопрос можно ответить категорически да или нет, — подумав немного, ответила она. — Всё зависит от точки зрения. Не нужно внушать ребёнку мысль, что он — замена того человека, которого мы потеряли. Наоборот, нужно сделать так, чтобы он ощутил глубокую связь с ним. Я всегда с гордостью носила имя папиной мамы, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы мои внучки поддержали эту традицию.

Гарри поднялся, чтобы подбросить полено в камин и заодно немного потянуть с ответом. Он смотрел на пляшущие языки пламени и, наконец, сказал:

— Джеймс или Лили Поттер — не особо нейтральные имена.

— Дети Мальчика-Который-Выжил никогда не будут нейтральными. Даже если мы назовём ребёнка Джон или Кейт, люди всегда будут ассоциировать его с тобой.

— Я уже почти готов к тому, чтобы воспитать детей в маггловском мире и отправить на учёбу за границей, — пробурчал Гарри.

— Я знаю, что ты был занят спасением философского камня и попавших в беду маленьких девочек, возможно, поэтому и не заметил, что из обычного человека ты уже давно превратился в того, кем тебя хотели видеть окружающие. Действия определяют то, кем мы являемся.

Гарри помолчал и всё же спросил:

— Ты видишь себя матерью Джеймса или Лили Поттер?

— Мне нравятся эти имена, и я горжусь тобой и твоей семьёй, которая столько сделала для борьбы с Волдемортом. Благодаря твоим родителям нам удалось одержать победу.

— Мне нужно ещё подумать, — решил Гарри.

— Время пока есть.

* * *

Вернувшись на работу в Министерство, Гарри узнал, что Гримстоуны подали апелляцию, и теперь ему нужно опять отстаивать в суде результаты расследования. Газеты сходили с ума, и, хотя Гарри старался не читать статьи, иногда в лифте или на столах коллег он случайно обращал внимание на заголовки.

Джинни прекрасно понимала, что сейчас было не лучшее время давать всем знать о будущем отцовстве Гарри Поттера, поэтому она больше не решалась выходить на улицу без смены внешности, а чтобы не зависеть от мужа, научилась делать это самостоятельно. Она всегда помогала братьям в магазине, но старалась без особой нужды не выходить из служебных помещений, потому что не была настолько уверена в своих способностях к изменению внешности. Клуб «Гарпий» повёл себя очень понимающе: когда кто-то из журналистов удивился её отсутствию на тренировках, представитель клуба сообщил, что Джинни Поттер проходит реабилитацию в связи с недавно полученной травмой руки, и пообещал, что она вернётся уже в следующем месяце.

Перед повторным слушанием Фосетт дал Гарри немного советов. В первую очередь — сосредоточиться на том, что Гримстоуны солгали об обстоятельствах, при которых их ребёнок получил столь серьёзные раны, и по возможности избегать темы тёмного проклятия. Он надеялся, что такая тактика поможет вывести их из равновесия. Фосетт прекрасно понимал, что судьи Визенгамота не очень уверенно чувствовали себя во время изучения досье, собранного аврорами, а потому советовал особо на нём не зацикливаться и уделять больше внимания безопасности ребёнка.

Что касалось процесса апелляции, он, наоборот, посчитал, что лучше сразу пойти в наступление и озвучить причины, по которым авроры вообще решили взяться за это дело. Гримстоуны напирали на личную заинтересованность Гарри, а потому акцент на Тёмной магии помог бы вернуть аврорам утраченные позиции.

По мере того, как Гарри всё больше углублялся в свою теорию, его показания становились по-настоящему аргументированными и чёткими.

— Не слишком затянуто? — закончив, обеспокоенно спросил он.

— Объёмнее и аргументированнее, чем обычно, — признал Фосетт, внимательно его слушавший, — особенно для слушания такого рода. Но с юридической точки зрения твоё время не ограничено. Единственное правило — это то, что защита всегда имеет право на заключительное слово. Выложить всё, что у нас есть — это единственный шанс изложить нашу точку зрения, раз уж жертва не может дать показания, и никаких следов Тёмной магии не осталось.

Несмотря на возмущение прессы, второе заседание снова проходило за закрытыми дверями. Гарри был этому рад, потому что не хотел раскрывать все подробности перед аудиторией, жаждущей сенсаций.

— Беда в том, что родители потом могут сказать всё, что угодно, даже объявить, что суд был предвзят. Преимущество открытых слушаний как раз и состоит в том, что ни о чём не удастся умолчать, ничего не скрыть и не переиначить.

— Разве это так важно? — спросил Гарри. — Главное — убедить судей защитить Бенджамина, а с остальным можно будет разобраться потом.

— Я знаю, что тебя не особо заботит твоя собственная репутация, — ответил Фосетт, — но моя задача — следить за репутацией авроров.

Гарри с трудом удержался от шпильки, что авроры особо не заботились о таких вещах, когда журналисты пели дифирамбы грязной работе, которую те выполняли по долгу службы. Если Фосетта назначили на эту должность, значит, он доказал, что даже во времена Тёмного правительства не прогнулся под Пожирателей смерти.

— Благодаря своему опыту я знаю, что всегда нужно делать так, как велит тебе совесть. Бесполезно тратить время на то, чтобы соответствовать чужим ожиданиям, — произнёс Гарри.

— Решать не нам, — пожал плечами Фосетт. — Я встречусь с Кингсли и обсужу с ним это дело.

* * *

В день заседания Гарри изо всех сил пытался съесть хоть что-то на завтрак. Он вспомнил, как сам однажды оказался на скамье подсудимых: на этой же кухне он с отвращением смотрел в тарелку с яичницей, только на этот раз вместо Молли была Джинни.

— Тебе нужно было подстричься вчера, — сказала она. — Уверен, что не хочешь надеть полуночно-синюю мантию? Она новее, чем эта.

— Никто не обратит на неё внимания. У нас закрытое слушание.

— Да, но ты будешь знать, что сегодня на высоте.

— Предпочитаю свою удобную старую мантию и разношенные ботинки, — раздражённо ответил Гарри.

Джинни поняла, что ещё сильнее нервирует его, и замолчала. Она рискнула лишь пожелать ему удачи, когда Гарри вступил в камин. Он резко развернулся, быстро подошёл к ней и с нежностью поцеловал.

— Как насчёт поужинать сегодня вечером где-нибудь в городе? — предложил он. — Что ты скажешь о забитом магглами ресторане?

— Я займусь этим, — пообещала Джинни. — Покажи им всем Гарри Поттера.

В Атриуме Министерства магии Гарри появился с улыбкой на губах. Слушание было назначено после полудня, и всё утро он провёл, занимаясь перепроверкой досье, чтобы всё расследование выглядело логичным, каждый шаг был последовательным. Кроме того, он отправил сов свидетелям, чтобы убедиться, что они будут на слушании. Потом совсем тихо бормотал свою речь, репетируя. Он наскоро перекусил сэндвичем, чтобы не отвлекаться и не выходить из офиса, а когда закончил, явился Оуэн и насильно утащил его на кухню пить кофе.

— Хватит уже перечитывать одно и то же по десять раз. Мы все схлопочем нервный срыв перед слушанием, если ты продолжишь в том же духе.

— Я боюсь, что упустил что-нибудь важное.

— Ничего важного ты уже всё равно не найдёшь за час до начала суда, — махнул рукой Оуэн. — Ошибки случаются, ничего страшного.

— Он прав, — добавил подошедший Симус. — Ты мне напоминаешь Гермиону во время экзаменов. Она нас всех так сильно напрягала. Как думаешь, если бы она за день до экзамена отдыхала, то сдала бы его лучше?

— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Оуэн. — Вот чёрт! У тебя на рукаве майонез. Ты сейчас выглядишь как не знаю кто. Не мог надеть мантию получше? — спросил он, убирая пятно очищающим заклинанием.

— Ты что ли получил сову от Джинни? — недовольно проворчал Гарри.

— Внешний вид очень важен.

— Оставь его в покое, — посоветовала Анджелина, присоединившись к ним. Она вернулась на работу всего два месяца назад. — Ты прекрасно выглядишь, Гарри. Просто сделай свою работу.

Гарри обменялся с ней понимающими взглядами. В последние годы их отношения значительно улучшились, после того как Анджелина вошла в семью. На воскресных ужинах они иногда увлечённо обсуждали свои расследования и делились знаниями и опытом.

Энджи села рядом и начала рассказывать о последних неудачных разработках мужа. Гарри уже слышал эту историю из уст Джинни, но ему до сих пор было смешно, когда он представлял Джорджа, вынужденного молчать целый день из-за пропавшего голоса, потому что всё никак не мог найти контрзаклинание. Джинни, видевшая всю сцену от начала до конца, говорила, что немота пошла всем на пользу, потому что те проклятия, которые можно было прочитать по губам Джорджа, явно не были приличными.

Когда Причард вернулся с обеда, он удивился тому, что Гарри обменивается с друзьями шутками. Поэтому он попытался поддержать настроение и сделать всё возможное, чтобы утренняя нервозность Гарри не вернулась. Когда они покинули стены штаб-квартиры, Причард предупредил:

— Журналисты и ещё толпа любопытных магов разбили лагерь за дверью зала суда. Чтобы войти, нам придётся пройти мимо них.

— А другого входа нет?

— К сожалению, нет. Не отвечай ни на какие вопросы, я освобожу тебе дорогу.

— Может, мне просто сменить внешность?

— Все знают, что ты — сторона обвинения. Нужно, чтобы они увидели, как ты заходишь, иначе выдумают невесть что.

Гарри скривился, подумав, что, учитывая обстоятельства, нужно было всё-таки прислушаться к советам жены относительно выбора мантии.

— А как насчёт свидетелей? — спросил он с лёгким беспокойством.

— Они уже здесь и ждут в смежной комнате. Никто не подозревает, что они наши.

— Надеюсь, они не передумают.

— Они знали, на что идут, с самого начала. Не беспокойся.

Людей было даже больше, чем предполагал Гарри. Он пристально посмотрел на резную деревянную дверь, которая отделяла зал суда от коридора, и уверенным шагом двинулся вперёд, предоставив Причарду право расчищать дорогу. Ему показалось, что по пути он отдавил несколько пар ног, но, к счастью, без происшествий добрался до входа в зал. Доступ ко входу перекрывали два внушительных волшебника. Они разрешили аврорам пройти, одновременно сдерживая любопытных журналистов, которые выкрикивали им вслед вопросы.

Было настоящим облегчением оказаться в спокойной атмосфере зала заседаний. К сожалению, длилось оно недолго, потому что Гарри увидел, как к ним приближается Сент-Джон Белинский, адвокат Гримстоунов.

— Вам понравилось общение с народом?

— Я больше работал над сбором информации, чем занимался общением с прессой, — резко ответил Гарри, потому что этот человек невероятно его раздражал.

Он вернулся на своё место, стараясь не смотреть на мистера и миссис Гримстоун, и положил документы на стол. Причард тихо прошептал: «Успокойся. Он просто делает свою работу, вот и всё. Мы выиграем, как и в прошлый раз, потому что наше досье круче его». Гарри несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, обретая спокойствие.

Вошёл представитель Министерства магии и занял своё место, никого не поприветствовав и соблюдая полный нейтралитет. После предупредительного сигнала вошла судебная коллегия. На этот раз судей было трое. Верховного судью выбирали тщательно: у него был безупречный послужной список, совсем немного оставалось до пенсии, и известен он был своим серьёзным подходом. Фосетт сообщил Гарри, что все дела, которые были им рассмотрены в суде, являлись эталоном для каждого юриста, и поэтому студенты магического права заучивали их наизусть. Никто не мог оспорить вынесенные им приговоры.

Верховный судья начал с краткого описания дела. Госпитализация Бенджамина, тот факт, что он, похоже, не помнил обстоятельств получения травм, и результаты первого слушания. Затем судья ознакомился с основанием для апелляции и предоставил слово аврорам, чьи показания легли в основу обвинения. Гарри встал и после короткого вступления сразу перешёл в нападение:

— Думаю, нам нужно задать себе два вопроса, чтобы узнать, можно ли снова поручить Бенджамина родителям: лгут ли они об обстоятельствах и характере травм их сына, и если это так, то что они пытаются скрыть?

Затем он повторил все факты, изложенные им на первом слушании, чтобы доказать, что никакие кусты Гриффтут не могли быть причиной полученных мальчиком травм. Он не стал подробно останавливаться на своём эксперименте, зная, что Суд предварительно ознакомился с материалами, и, если будет нужно, ему зададут дополнительные вопросы. Тем не менее, он вновь вызвал для дачи показаний целителя Дисдорфа и Кристофера Перкса.

Один за другим выступили оба свидетеля. Ганс Дисдорф не упомянул о Сектумсемпре, но в точности описал увиденные раны, рассказал о наложенных лечебных чарах, которые не дали никакого эффекта, и, наконец, о том, что сработало. Перкс изложил, как именно он выполнял заказ авроров. Гарри с облегчением услышал, как судьи начали задавать конкретные вопросы. Очевидно, они серьёзно отнеслись к собранным материалам.

Защита попыталась ещё раз высмеять абсурдность улик, которые изготовил производитель марионеток («Мало того, что это грубая работа, так ещё и носит скорее творческий, нежели юридический характер»). Тем не менее, у Гарри сложилось впечатление, что Белинский говорил лишь для очистки совести, не строя особых иллюзий на счёт эффективности выбранной тактики.

По разрешению судьи Гарри приступил ко второй части выступления.

— Давайте посмотрим на травмы Бенджамина. Целитель Дисдорф только что с точностью описал их вам. А теперь я бы хотел, чтобы вы представили, как эти длинные и глубокие порезы рассекают кожу и плоть, и представили поток крови, который невозможно остановить с помощью обычных лечебных заклинаний. Я бы хотел вызвать третьего свидетеля.

Судья кивнул, и в зал вошёл человек лет пятидесяти.

— Тирлач Макдугал, — представился тот. — Я скрипичный мастер и живу в Данди в Шотландии.

— Мистер Макдугал, будьте добры, продемонстрируйте суду ваш шрам, — попросил Гарри.

Мужчина снял мантию, оказавшись по пояс голым, но в тёмных пижамных штанах. Все заметили идеально ровный длинный белый шрам, который начинался у грудины и заканчивался на правом бедре.

— Расскажите, пожалуйста, как вы были ранены, — попросил Гарри.

— Это произошло пятого марта восьмидесятого года. Мы с женой были дома, когда услышали какой-то шум снаружи. Я не стал медлить, потому что ждал их, этих злодеев в масках. Незадолго до этого я отказался к ним присоединяться, а они были не из тех, кто такое прощал. Видите ли, только потому, что я тоже учился в Слизерине, эти разбойники подумали, что я на их стороне. Но я послал их куда подальше, когда они предложили мне вступить в ряды к их ублюдочному Лорду. Короче, я сразу же сказал жене быстро уходить камином. Она уже была беременна нашим крошкой Морагом, и я не хотел рисковать. Пожиратели уже почти ворвались в дом, и я начал обороняться, чтобы дать жене больше времени. Мне удалось оглушить двоих, тогда я был очень даже неплох в дуэлях, но потом вылез этот сопляк и бросил в меня проклятие. Мне показалось, что меня рассекли пополам. К счастью, меня отбросило назад, и я упал в камин. Жена только что им воспользовалась, пламя горело зелёным. Поэтому я сгруппировался как можно лучше, чтобы полностью влезть в камин, и прокричал «Мунго». Я был почти при смерти, когда вывалился из больничного камина, но там со мной сделали буквально невозможное, чтобы я сейчас мог предстать перед вами.

— Спасибо, мистер Макдугал, — поблагодарил Гарри. — Как вы сами можете видеть, рана начинается справа и идёт влево и вниз. Аккуратный, не рваный разрез, который даже спустя двадцать пять лет не исчез, что подтверждает влияние Тёмной магии.

Гарри заметил, что все присутствующие начинают хмуриться. Точно такую же реакцию он увидел, когда впервые поделился находкой с коллегами, поэтому был готов и без промедления произнёс:

— Я бы хотел вызвать ещё одного свидетеля.

— Целитель Герберт Хаскиссон, — представился мужчина лет за шестьдесят. — Глава отдела ранений от живых существ в больнице Святого Мунго.

— Расскажите, пожалуйста, что произошло пятого марта восьмидесятого года.

— Было около восьми вечера. Уже стемнело, моя смена только началась, в то время у меня было много ночных дежурств. Напомню, что тогда шла война, и мы не разрешали кому попало являться в больницу. Единственный камин, подключённый к общей сети, охраняли два сотрудника магического правопорядка. Один из них и вызвал меня, сообщив, что прибыл умирающий человек.

— Какая поразительная память! — притворно-восхищённым голосом заметил Сент-Джон Белинский.

— Некоторые события остаются в памяти навсегда, — свидетель и бровью не повёл. — Разрешите продолжить. Итак, я пришёл как можно быстрее. У пострадавшего явно был вспорот живот, сильное кровотечение, и можно было даже увидеть некоторые органы, которые готовы были уже вывалиться наружу. От этого его спасла только поза, в которой он попал к нам. Я немедленно применил обычные лечебные заклинания, но ни одно из них не закрыло рану. Я не привык сомневаться в собственных умениях, поэтому сразу предположил, что имею дело с Тёмной магией. Увы, в то время это была отнюдь не редкость, но у нас было всё необходимое для лечения. Несмотря на это, парень умирал, и счёт шёл на секунды. Тогда я не колеблясь использовал маггловские методы!

Он вызывающе посмотрел на судебную коллегию, словно ожидал, что его начнут упрекать в чём-то недостойном.

— Что за методы? — коротко спросил главный судья.

— Компрессионный бинт, — пояснил свидетель. — Видите ли, эти несчастные не могут использовать магические средства, поэтому довольствуются простыми методами, я бы даже сказал варварскими, но тем не менее удивительно эффективными. Я призвал несколько марлевых полосок и обернул в них пациента, очень сильно сдавливая, чтобы сжать края раны, остановить кровотечение и сохранить органы на месте. Благодаря этому у меня появилось время, чтобы сходить за всем необходимым, включая припарку из корня мандрагоры для поглощения следов Тёмной магии. Лишь несколько часов спустя мы смогли более-менее выдохнуть. Но воздействие Тёмной магии не прошло бесследно, как и всегда в таких случаях. Однако я очень рад видеть сегодня своего пациента в добром здравии.

Он смотрел на мистера Макдугала так, как ветеринар разглядывает особо крепкую особь. Макдугал же ответил взглядом, наполненным благодарностью и восхищением.

— Великолепная история, — с явным сарказмом в голосе сказал адвокат. — Но я не понимаю, какое отношение имеет этот эпизод двадцатипятилетней давности к моим клиентам.

— Вы узнаете об этом, мистер Белинский, если позволите мне продолжить, — заверил его Гарри.

— Перед тем как аврор Поттер вернётся к обвинению, есть ли вопросы к свидетелям? — спросил у защиты главный судья.

— Мне бы не хотелось прерывать замечательное выступление мистера Поттера.

Не обратив внимания на иронию в голосе Белинского, Гарри продолжил:

— Я только что показал вам, что есть заклинание, которое наносит раны, выглядящие как чистый порез, не чувствительные к лечебным чарам, и для лечения которых нужно сначала избавиться от следов магии. Такое промедление приводит к тому, что остаётся шрам. При этом, подобных последствий не наблюдается в тех случаях, когда речь идёт о стандартных чарах или о несчастном случае дома. Очень много совпадений с тем, что нам только что описал целитель Дисдорф, не так ли?

Не дожидаясь ответа на свой вопрос, Гарри перешёл к следующему пункту:

— Я бы хотел подробнее рассмотреть заклинание Сектумсемпра.

Гарри передал судьям и защите папку с документами, собранными коллективом авроров.

— Перед вами архивные выписки за семьдесят седьмой год из Больничного крыла в Хогвартсе, в которых дважды упоминаются травмы, соответствующие только что озвученному описанию. В этих документах вы можете найти описание травм, обнаруженных медсестрой в то время. К сожалению, оба этих пациента уже умерли. С конца семьдесят восьмого года в архивах Мунго также есть записи о подобных ранах, обнаруженных у жертв Пожирателей смерти. Можно разумно предположить, что после сдачи ЖАБА летом семьдесят восьмого года новоиспечённый член варварской организации научил всех этому заклинанию.

Гарри сделал паузу, чтобы дать всем время переварить информацию, затем продолжил:

— В то время, как указал мистер Макдугал, последователи Тёмной магии вербовались, в основном, из Слизерина. Не все слизеринцы стали Пожирателями смерти, но многие из тех, кто был арестован и осуждён после войны, учились там. Мы можем сделать вывод, что вербовка в ряды Волдеморта в основном проводилась именно на этом факультете, и там же чаще всего проводились изучения тёмных проклятий. Тем более что особо скрываться не нужно было. Мы знаем, что миссис Катрин Гримстоун училась на Слизерине с сентября шестьдесят девятого года по июнь семьдесят шестого. Поэтому у неё была возможность узнать об этом заклятии от его создателя.

Впервые с тех пор, как Гарри вошёл в зал, он посмотрел на мать Бенджамина. Она была в гневе и буквально сверлила его ненавидящим взглядом, который был наполнен холодной яростью, но

этот взгляд только придал Гарри уверенности в том, что она вполне была способна наложить подобное заклинание.

— Предположу, что сейчас сам создатель выйдет из помещения для свидетелей и скажет, что он лично научил этому заклинанию мою клиентку! — воскликнул Белинский.

«Ты прекрасно знаешь, что этого не произойдёт, — сердито подумал Гарри. — Если бы такое было возможно, я бы не стал затевать эти игры!»

— Создатель этого заклинания умер, — сообщил он как можно более спокойно.

— Как жаль! Но полагаю, что нет никаких вещественных доказательств, подтверждающих его имя или его принадлежность к Слизерину в то время, когда там училась моя клиентка.

— Нет, — вынужден был признать Гарри.

Показания с чужих слов никогда не будут приняты судом. То, что Снейп однажды признался Гарри в том, что именно он изобрёл Сектумсемпру, нельзя было использовать сейчас. А книга по зельеварению сгорела в Адском пламени в Выручай-комнате. Белинский воспользовался возможностью, чтобы атаковать в слабое место:

— Поэтому нам придётся довольствоваться одними предположениями. Никаких прямых доказательств, никаких свидетелей, которые видели, как моя клиентка использовала это заклинание. Будем ли мы сейчас судить всех слизеринцев, которые учились в Хогвартсе в то время? Тем более, что двое уже здесь: мистер Макдугал и аврор Причард.

Причард и глазом не моргнул. Гарри тоже сохранял спокойствие: он знал, что его выступление не подтвердит виновность миссис Гримстоун. Его задачей было только убедить судей в том, что такая вероятность существовала.

— Это и была ваша цель, аврор Поттер? — уточнил судья.

— Нет, ваша честь. Я продолжу своё выступление с вашего разрешения.

— Мы вас слушаем.

— Мы видели, что Бенджамин не мог получить ранения от кустов Гриффтут. Мы видели, что тёмное заклинание, наносящее такие же раны, существует с семьдесят восьмого года. Теперь посмотрим, как оно было наложено.

Он вытащил рисунок и передал его судьям. Это был набросок спины ребёнка с ранами и шрамами, которые были описаны в отчёте целителя и которые помнил Гарри.

— Это то, что целитель и два аврора увидели чуть более месяца назад, девятого декабря две тысячи четвёртого года. Как вы можете убедиться, здесь два свежих пореза. Первый начинается от левого плеча и спускается к правому бедру. Второй начинается немного ниже и заканчивается чуть выше, но имеет такой же угол наклона: слева направо. То есть, имеются два шрама, которые идут в одном направлении и останутся на теле мальчика навсегда, как любезно объяснил нам целитель Хаскиссон. Такой угол наклона ранений указывает на то, что волшебную палочку во время применения заклятия держали в левой руке.

Гарри сделал движение левой рукой, чтобы доказать свой вывод. Все увидели движение вниз слева направо.

— Напавший же на мистера Макдугала был, напротив, правшой.

Все перевели взгляды на скрипичного мастера, восхищённо смотревшего на Гарри с таким же выражением благоговения на лице, которого ранее удостоился целитель, спасший ему жизнь.

— Вернёмся к напавшему на Бенджамина... Миссис Гримстоун, не могли бы вы показать мне свою волшебную палочку?

С поджатыми губами она машинально дотронулась рукой до кармана, где лежала волшебная палочка. Левой рукой. Гарри медленно кивнул и продолжил:

— Таким образом, Бенджамин был дважды подвергнут тёмному заклинанию. Если не возражаете, я покажу, как всё произошло.

Главный судья молча кивнул в знак согласия. Гарри сделал знак Кристоферу Перксу, и тот направился в комнату для свидетелей, откуда вернулся в сопровождении манекена размером с ребёнка. Все в зале в изумлении распахнули глаза, поражённые реалистичностью движений марионетки. Манекен обошёл своего создателя, встал перед судьями, приветственно им кивнул, а затем замер в центре зала. Перкс ждал инструкций Гарри. По знаку он сделал небольшое движение палочкой, и ребёнок повернулся ко всем спиной.

Гарри встал позади марионетки и показал, что держит волшебную палочку в левой руке.

— Конечно, — сказал он, — я не собираюсь применять Сектумсемпру. Для этого мне пришлось бы сильно разозлиться и ощутить острое желание навредить манекену. Но он слишком похож на ребёнка, поэтому это невозможно…по крайней мере, для меня. Потому что кто-то всё-таки это сделал. Вот так.

Решительным движением он применил стандартное режущее заклинание. На мантии, в которую была одета марионетка, появились ровные разрезы, из них выступил воск, из которого она была сделана. Под воздействием импульса псевдо-жертва дёрнулась вперёд. Перкс не стал ловить её. Манекен выставил руки перед собой и приземлился на четвереньки. Не обращая внимания на испуганный возглас одного из судей, Гарри спокойно нанёс второй удар, тут же проступивший под первым.

Затем он двинулся к распластавшейся на полу марионетке и пальцем указал на результат:

— Два разреза, снизу вверх и слева направо. Второй не так заметен из-за угла нападения.

Он убрал волшебную палочку и вернулся на место, оставив марионетку там, где она упала. Остальные изо всех сил пытались отвести взгляд от жалкой фигуры.

— Целитель Дисдорф, — наконец, сказал главный судья, — можете ли вы сказать нам, похожи ли порезы на этом манекене на те, которые вы видели на Бенджамине Гримстоуне.

Целитель неуверенно подошёл ближе и тщательно изучил безжизненное создание:

— Да, они одинаковые, — заверил он и вернулся на скамью.

Кивнув Гарри, Перкс поднял своё создание перед судьями.

— Я прошу вас сравнить разрезы на мантии манекена с теми, что остались на одежде мальчика, — неумолимо продолжил Гарри. — Как видите, такой же идеально ровный срез. Ничего общего с вырванными клочками и торчащими нитками, которые оставляют на ткани кусты Гриффтут.

Судьи наклонились для изучения, затем главный судья попросил Перкса показать марионетку представителю Министерства, который выглядел немного потерянным, потом защите. Миссис Гримстоун закрыла лицо руками, судорожно вздрагивая. Её муж смотрел в пол, словно не мог вынести зрелища изломанного тела. Белинский выдержал удар лучше всех. В конце концов, он в своё время был адвокатом Пожирателей смерти. На его лице застыло отстранённое выражение, но Гарри знал, что он быстро просчитывает в голове все варианты и меняет линию защиты с учётом только что полученной информации.

Защита дала знать, что они закончили изучение, и Перкс тут же отнёс манекен на отведённую для зрителей скамью, постаравшись выбрать как можно более отдалённое место. Гарри заранее попросил его сделать именно так, чтобы не злоупотреблять видом марионетки. Все, казалось, выдохнули с облегчением.

— В связи с вышеизложенным, мне остаётся лишь заключить следующее, — сказал Гарри, ощутив, как пересохло во рту, и с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы устало потереть глаза. — Бенджамин не был ранен кустами Гриффтут. Бенджамин стал жертвой тёмного заклинания. Учитывая шрамы, это произошло не в первый раз. Вероятнее всего, прошлое ранение было не таким серьёзным, и родителям удалось вылечить его самостоятельно. Бенджамин подвергся жестокому нападению со стороны человека, который держит волшебную палочку в левой руке. Как и его мать. Мать, которая тесно общалась с создателем этого заклинания. Мать, которая лгала об обстоятельствах трагедии, практически убившей её сына. Мать, которая не может достоверно объяснить, как её ребёнок получил две смертельные раны.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и закончил:

— Аврорат убеждён, что миссис Гримстоун серьёзно ранила своего сына. Она была там. Она знала заклинание. Она левша. Мы просим, чтобы она предстала перед судом для привлечения к ответственности. В том случае, если Суд не сочтёт собранные против миссис Гримстоун материалы достаточными для обвинения в использовании Тёмной магии, мы хотели бы отметить, что супруги Гримстоун солгали, чтобы прикрыть преступника, чьё место в Азкабане. Они солгали ради того, кто жестоко напал на их ребёнка. И такая трагедия произошла уже дважды. При этом мистер и миссис Гримстоун показали, что не могут гарантировать безопасность ребёнка предумышленно или по халатности. Мы просим, чтобы Бенджамина Гримстоуна изъяли из-под опеки родителей и передали на воспитание семье, выбранной Министерством.

На ватных ногах и с гудящей головой Гарри сел на место. Причард передал записку, на которой было коротко написано: «Браво!». Полностью опустошённый, Гарри даже не мог улыбнуться. Словно во сне он услышал, как главный судья спрашивает представителя Министерства магии, есть ли у него что добавить:

— Я всецело доверяю Аврорату, — отказался тот.

— Слово предоставляется защите, — сказал главный судья.

Гарри увидел, как поднялся Сент-Джон Белинский. Он не мог сосредоточиться на речи Белинского, но заметил, что Причард ожесточённо что-то записывает.

Через четверть часа Гарри немного пришёл в себя и понял, что адвокат Гримстоунов окончательно отказался от идеи с кустами Гриффтут и даже больше не пытался оспаривать Сектумсемпру. Он просто спасал ситуацию и старался избежать обвинения клиентов в использовании Тёмной магии. В целом, он подчеркнул, что все обвинения Катрин Гримстоун строились на догадках и предположениях, явных доказательств её вины не было.

Затем Белинский предъявил свидетелей для дачи показаний о моральном облике Гримстоунов, которых судьи встретили весьма холодно. На этом Суд удалился для обсуждения, а Гарри, наконец, смог немного выдохнуть, закрыть глаза и опереться локтями на стол, где лежали его документы. Причард протянул ему маленькую металлическую фляжку.

— Что там? — спросил Гарри.

— Не задавай вопрос и не ошибешься.

— Я могу притвориться, что выписал вам это в качестве лекарства, — добавил подошедший к ним целитель Хаскиссон.

Гарри сделал два глотка крепкого алкоголя и закашлялся:

— От воды тоже не откажусь.

Причард призвал стакан и графин с водой. Пока Гарри пил, старший аврор поблагодарил Хаскиссона, Макдугала, Дисдорфа и Перкса за сотрудничество. Осушив стакан с водой, Гарри почувствовал, что ему стало лучше. Он понадеялся, что обсуждение не затянется надолго. Обычно он пользовался перерывом, чтобы размять ноги, но то, что ждало его сегодня снаружи, внесло коррективы в планы.

Он понял, что целитель Хаскиссон пристально на него смотрит, и поднял бровь, предлагая тому высказаться.

— Я встречался с вами несколько раз на улицах, мистер Поттер, — сказал Хаскиссон, — и, признаюсь, всегда удивлялся, как вам удалось победить Сами-Знаете-Кого. Теперь я, кажется, понимаю.

Он кивнул ему и ушёл к своему молодому коллеге, который сейчас разговаривал с Перксом и Макдугалом. Гарри смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь понять, что он имел в виду, когда Причард произнёс:

— Он прав, ты действительно выглядел впечатляюще. Когда ты наложил заклинание на марионетку, то выглядел таким решительным, что я сразу вспомнил тот самый день.

Гарри покачал головой. Ему не хотелось об этом вспоминать, и мысль, что это, вероятно, будет преследовать его всю жизнь, явно не поднимала настроение.

Он в десятый раз посмотрел на часы, когда, наконец, раздался колокольный звон, возвестивший о возвращении суда. Все судьи заняли свои места, и главный судья объявил принятое решение:

— Выслушав всех участников процесса, Суд постановил: ребёнка Бенджамина Гримстоуна окончательно изъять из-под опеки родителей и передать на полное попечительство Министерства магии. Кроме того, Суд не нашёл достаточных доказательств, чтобы предъявить обвинение в использовании Тёмной магии миссис Катрин Гримстоун, в девичестве Клэгг. Поэтому все выдвинутые против неё обвинения сняты. Заседание объявляется закрытым.

Пока судьи покидали зал, свидетели Гримстоуна, которые не присутствовали во время речи Гарри, громко удивлялись приговору и поспешили поддержать родителей, которые, по их мнению, были несправедливо лишены ребёнка.

— Все не так уж и плохо, — сказал Причард. — Ты убедил Суд, не предоставив, по сути, явных доказательств. Мы выиграли.

Причард действительно никогда не скрывал, как мало у них шансов на обвинительный приговор. Эксперимент с марионеткой затевался для того, чтобы убедить судей переместить ребёнка в безопасное место. И это им удалось.

Авроры поднялись и приготовились встретить толпу, которая всё ещё ждала у приоткрытых кем-то дверей. Они уже собирались двинуться вперёд, когда Гарри услышал за спиной голос Сент-Джона Белинского.

— У вас очень интересный способ защиты по делу, мистер Поттер. Надеюсь, нам с вами ещё представится возможность скрестить мечи.

В этот раз в голосе адвоката не было насмешки или иронии. Но Гарри слишком сильно устал, чтобы показывать, что этот разговор доставляет ему удовольствие.

— А я надеюсь, что в будущем вы будете более избирательны в своих подзащитных, — резко ответил он и, не оглядываясь, направился к выходу.

* * *

В последующие дни Гарри столкнулся с последствиями вынесенного приговора. Это была главная тема для обсуждений в Министерстве: среди авроров, в магической полиции, в департаменте магической юстиции. Работавшая там Сьюзен Боунс принесла ему статью одного из журналов, специализировавшихся на магическом праве, в которой проводился анализ того, как Гарри опровергал доводы родителей мальчика и излагал свою точку зрения на использование тёмного проклятия.

— А разве можно такое публиковать? — забеспокоился Гарри. — Зачем было объявлять о закрытом заседании, если потом информация всё равно станет достоянием общественности?

— Закрытое заседание объявили только из-за возраста жертвы, — объяснила Сьюзен. — По этой же причине в статье заменили настоящую фамилию на «Х». Не наша вина, что родители рассказали прессе обо всём.

Гарри перечитал статью и заметил:

— Почему все говорят, что это новый способ выступления в суде? Я точно не первый, кто использует немагические доказательства. Только не говорите, что магическая полиция никогда не использовала сторонние предметы, чтобы доказать вину арестованных!

— Да, но никогда прежде результаты расследования не были настолько полными и проиллюстрированными. И ничего подобного никогда не использовалось в процессах по применению Тёмной магии. Мы всегда ссылаемся на магические доказательства или показания свидетелей. Вот почему это очень интересная судебная практика.

— Но у магглов это общепринято!

— Точно, но не каждый увидит возможность использования таких методов у нас, волшебников. Даже те, кто знает о них от родственников или друзей, не осмеливаются использовать из-за боязни быть осмеянными. Я даже не уверена, смог ли бы кто-то кроме тебя устроить такую революцию.

— Лучше бы революция произошла потому, что у волшебников изменилось отношение к этому вопросу, — проворчал Гарри.

— Может, ты и прав, — пожала плечами Сьюзен. — Мы идём вперёд маленькими шажками. Принимаются новые законы, разрабатываются новые приспособления на основе маггловских аналогов. И это даже уже не скрывается. Мы развиваемся, Гарри.

— Хоть одна хорошая новость.


	27. Предсказательница

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
21 июня 2004 — Избрание Рона главой Гильдии магических ремёсел  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 26 января 2005 — 9 февраля 2005

Наступил конец января, прошло две недели после тяжкого судебного процесса, который высосал из Гарри все силы, а у Джинни начался третий месяц беременности. Для неё всё складывалось прекрасно: не было никаких неприятных ощущений, отравлявших обычно жизнь беременным женщинам. Но крошечный малыш, о котором ещё никто из широкой общественности не подозревал, поскольку на фигуре Джинни беременность пока никак не сказалась, занимал всё больше места в их жизни.

Долгие недели, пока велось расследование по делу Гримстоунов, Гарри был полностью сосредоточен на работе. Он часами перечитывал детективы и даже ходил в специализированный маггловский книжный магазин, где купил учебное пособие по криминалистике. В этих книгах он пытался найти вдохновение, что было нелегко, учитывая, что многие маггловские методы были недоступны в волшебном мире.

Гарри внимательно относился ко всему, что говорила и рассказывала Джинни, но не чувствовал себя настолько вовлечённым в процесс беременности, как она сама. Безусловно, он участвовал в подготовке к появлению ребёнка в семье: высказывал мнение обо всех причудах, что покупала Джинни, беспокоился о её самочувствии и каждый вечер желал спокойной ночи крошечному человечку, что развивался в животе супруги. Но в остальном для Гарри это был лишь долгосрочный проект, а не человек, который скоро появится в их доме, как можно было подумать, слушая Джинни.

Именно тогда в прессу впервые просочилась информация о том, что чета Поттеров ждёт ребёнка. На очередном воскресном ужине в Норе было решено подтвердить эти слухи, и Джинни перестала менять внешность, когда выходила на улицу. Клуб «Гарпий» со своей стороны объявил, что контракт Джинни Поттер временно приостановлен по семейным обстоятельствам.

Джинни не стала долго томить журналистов и согласилась на интервью для одного спортивного издания. Разговор прошёл в Норе, где Джинни подтвердила свою беременность, ответила на несколько вопросов о её течении, после чего поделилась туманными планами на будущее. Она честно ответила, что ещё не знает, вернётся ли в квиддич и будет ли играть за «Гарпий».

Все газеты и журналы магического мира пестрели заголовками о том, что герой магического мира ждёт пополнения в семье, поэтому Гарри оказался втянут в круговорот поздравлений. Его путь от каминов в Атриуме Министерства до офиса авроров оказался долог и тернист. Пожав десятки рук и приняв столько же поздравлений, Гарри, наконец, добрался до кабинета, чтобы тут же оказаться в центре внимания: коллеги жаждали поздравить его с предстоящим пополнением.

Кевин Уитби хлопнул его по спине, когда Оуэн проговорился:

— Кевин тоже станет папой.

— Правда? Поздравляю, приятель.

— О, у меня это немного по-другому, — смущённо возразил Кевин.

Гарри же был просто рад разделить с кем-то это чувство неловкости.

— А мне кажется, делали вы это одинаково, — заметил Оуэн, рассмешив коллег, которые наконец дали ему спокойно начать работу.

* * *

Во вторник на второй неделе февраля Гарри оторвался от бумаг в тот момент, когда кто-то прошёл мимо его стола. К его удивлению, это оказался бригадир Ферстон. Тот приветственно кивнул и постучал в кабинет Фосетта.

Через десять минут они вышли уже вместе.

— Поттер, у бригадира есть дело, которое может оказаться нашим. Он сообщит тебе детали.

— Прошлой ночью с нами связалась семья Уигглсвэйд. Их восемнадцатилетняя дочь Меган исчезла из дома, пока родители ужинали с друзьями. Мы узнали об этом ночью, но пока не стали ничего предпринимать, поскольку она совершеннолетняя и имеет право не ночевать дома. Этим утром дело, однако, приняло другой оборот, потому что Уигглсвэйдам под дверь подбросили письмо. В нём была записка с требованием выкупа в тысячу галлеонов, которые они должны собрать до завтрашнего дня.

Ферстон достал из кармана лист бумаги и протянул Гарри.

— Это копия. Конечно, мы сразу начали расследование. Осмотрели дом, опросили соседей. Но не нашли никаких признаков взлома или беспорядка внутри, что могло бы нам намекнуть на то, что жертва оказывала сопротивление во время похищения. Перед этим Меган ела. Оставила полупустую тарелку супа на столе, а основное блюдо всё ещё стояло на плите.

— Она могла добровольно пойти за похитителем, потому что знала его, — предположил следивший за разговором Причард, сидя за столом напротив.

— Мы подумали так же. Соседка говорит, что, возможно, видела девушку на улице около восьми вечера в сопровождении человека, которого она не смогла описать, потому что тот был в плаще.

— "Возможно"? — уточнил Гарри. — Она не уверена?

— Она сказала следующее, — Ферстон достал блокнот, чтобы с точностью процитировать слова свидетельницы: — «Мне показалось, что это была она, но потом, когда она ничего не сказала в ответ на моё приветствие, я решила, что ошиблась. Меган — очень вежливая девочка, она бы точно пожелала мне хорошего вечера». Родители, кстати, утверждают, что она бы оставила записку, чтобы они не волновались, если бы решила не ночевать дома.

— Значит, похититель убедил её добровольно пойти с ним, — сделал вывод Причард.

— Странно то, что мы нашли её плащ на крючке возле входной двери и обувь.

— Если ей сказали, что с её родителями что-то случилось, или что-нибудь ещё в этом роде, она могла впопыхах забыть про плащ, — предположил Гарри.

— Соседка сказала, что молодые люди вчера никуда не спешили, когда шли по улице. И подтвердила, что та девушка, которую она приняла за Меган, была в домашней мантии. Но она слишком сильно смутилась из-за того, что заговорила с незнакомым человеком столь фамильярно, поэтому больше об этом не думала до того самого момента, пока мы не стали задавать ей вопросы.

— Если кто-то хотел похитить эту девушку, почему он не аппарировал с ней сразу, как только она открыла дверь? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Дом расположен в крошечной деревушке, если её можно так назвать, с четырьмя домами, в которых живут волшебники, — ответил Ферстон. — Ещё во время войны там был установлен антиаппарационный барьер, и его так до сих пор никто и не снял. Все пользуются каминной сетью или уходят за границу барьера.

— Ладно. Вот похититель стучит в дверь Уигглсвэйдов. Меган отрывается от ужина и открывает дверь. Тот начинает вешать ей лапшу на уши, что нужно немедленно уходить, и ведёт её туда, откуда можно аппарировать.

— Вот только когда оставляют плащ и обувь, обычно покидают дом в спешке, — заметил Причард. — Мог ли похититель применить Империус?

— Допустим. Такое предположение нельзя сбрасывать со счетов, — согласился Ферстон. — И тогда дело попадает под вашу юрисдикцию.

— Поттер, я хочу, чтобы ты вёл дело с бригадиром, — решил Фосетт. — Стэн, тебе нужен будет помощник?

— Нет, думаю, я вполне справлюсь сам, если это не займёт больше пары дней, — покачал головой Причард.

— Отлично. Поттер, приступай!

Фосетт кивнул Ферстону и вернулся к себе в кабинет.

— Я хотел бы посмотреть всё, что есть по этому делу, — произнёс Гарри.

— Досье у меня на столе.

Причард ободряюще улыбнулся, и Гарри последовал за бригадиром в отдел магической полиции.

* * *

До середины дня Гарри изучал собранные материалы, затем отправился знакомиться с безутешными родителями. Отца похищенной девушки он видел пару раз в Министерстве, тот работал в отделе магического правопорядка. Мать, согласно досье, была управляющей продуктовым магазином в Косом переулке. Оба выглядели осунувшимися и изнурёнными. С ночи похищения они явно не сомкнули глаз.

При виде Гарри они заметно воодушевились и приободрились, и на этот раз он был рад, что его известность принесла хотя бы небольшое облегчение для обеспокоенных родителей.

— Завтра к утру мы соберём всю сумму, которую требует похититель, — тут же выложил мистер Уигглсвэйд, теребя седую бороду.

— Мы пометим деньги, — пообещал Ферстон. — Не знаю, как он собирается их забрать, но для нас это будет наилучший момент, чтобы поймать его. Пока же мои люди расспрашивают друзей Меган. Если у кого-то из них не будет алиби, мы возьмёмся за него более основательно.

Гарри посмотрел на сидевшую в кресле мать, её рука сжимала свитер, который, вероятно, принадлежал дочери. Ферстон тем временем пытался объяснить, как именно они собираются отслеживать деньги:

— Манящие чары работают в пределах одного километра. Если похититель решит воспользоваться именно ими, то он должен будет находиться где-то неподалёку. Как только вы получите дальнейшие инструкции, мы возьмём под контроль весь периметр и расширим антиаппарационной барьер. На всякий случай ещё задействуем несколько сотрудников на мётлах, если он решит воспользоваться совами для получения денег.

— Мы полностью вам доверяем, — устало кивнул мистер Уигглсвэйд.

В камине с треском появилось лицо Фосетта. Гарри поспешил к нему, чтобы узнать новости.

— Я получил письмо касательно вашего текущего дела, — объявил он. — Одна женщина утверждает, что у неё есть информация на этот счёт. Её зовут Диона Пеннифолд, она живет около Косого переулка, в доме номер двенадцать в переулке Сирен. Говорит, что располагает информацией о похищении с применением Империуса.

Гарри посмотрел на Ферстона, который сидел достаточно близко, чтобы услышать, о чём они говорили. Тот кивнул, и Гарри ответил шефу:

— Мы сходим.

Бригадир тем временем вызвал коллег по каминной сети, чтобы они остались до утра с Уигглсвэйдами, встретившими новость с надеждой и воодушевлением. Как только прибыли полицейские, они отправились по указанному адресу.

Переулок Сирен пользовался большей популярностью, чем Лютный, но и здесь дома, громоздившиеся по сторонам, были в основном ветхими. Наконец, они нашли нужный им номер дома. На медной табличке значилась искомая фамилия, а также слова: «Дипломированная предсказательница. Любовь, карьера, здоровье».

Гарри и Ферстон обменялись разочарованными взглядами. Бригадир, судя по всему, ещё больше не доверял предсказателям, чем Гарри. Он, казалось, немного поколебался, затем произнёс неуверенно:

— Раз уж мы здесь...

Он постучал. Через несколько мгновений дверь открыла женщина. Она была совсем низкого роста, немного старше Гарри и одета в простую мантию. Запах ладана напомнил о классе, в котором Трелони преподавала прорицания.

Ферстон представил себя и Гарри, и женщина впустила их внутрь. Затем закрыла дверь и повернулась к ним. На её лице застыло ошеломлённое выражение, когда она впилась в Гарри пристальным взглядом.

— Да, я — Гарри Поттер, — терпеливо подтвердил он.

Она покачала головой, будто это её совсем не интересовало.

— Я вижу в вас две души! — недоверчиво воскликнула она.

Гарри застыл. Он почувствовал, как в ушах застучала кровь и закружилась голова.

— Две души? — переспросил он. — Сейчас?

Женщина заморгала и произнесла:

— Нет, я вижу только одну. Но там было...

Она покачала головой, будто хотела выйти из транса.

— Извините, — сказала она более спокойным голосом. — Я несу какую-то бессмыслицу. Я, наверное, неправильно истолковала видение.

— То, что бессмысленно, не имеет смысла по определению, — сухо добавил Ферстон.

Всё ещё находясь в лёгком шоке, Гарри снял шляпу, чтобы прийти в себя. Женщина задумчиво смотрела на него, явно пытаясь понять, что именно она увидела. Наконец, она взяла себя в руки и попыталась улыбнуться:

— Спасибо, что пришли, господа. Плащи можете повесить здесь. Как видите, — она обвела руками помещение, — я — предсказательница, и мне кажется, что только что я видела нечто очень важное. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.

Пока она разливала чай, Гарри осматривался. Всё вокруг буквально кричало о том, чем занималась хозяйка дома. Помимо дурманящего запаха, на столе рядом с колодой Таро был установлен хрустальный шар, а на полке стояли гадательные палочки и множество книг по теме.

— Я понимаю, что то, что я сейчас расскажу, сыграет не в мою пользу, но я часто вижу события, которые уже произошли или ещё произойдут.

Гарри ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Откуда она узнала, что в нём долгие годы жил фрагмент души Волдеморта? Мало кто был в курсе. Дамблдор, который первым догадался. Снейп? Нет, судя по его воспоминаниям, он так и не дошёл до этого. Гарри же рассказал только Гермионе и Рону, а потом уже Джинни. Им он доверял.

Как насчёт Кингсли и других Уизли? Когда на следующий день после Битвы за Хогвартс он им рассказывал о том, как пережил смертельное проклятие Волдеморта, то старался говорить очень туманно. Мог ли кто-то из них случайно обмолвиться, и могла ли эта женщина через десятые руки понять, что тогда произошло на самом деле?

— Какого рода видения у вас бывают? — спросил он, поняв, что обязательно должен всё выяснить.

Она, казалось, вздохнула с облегчением, что он проявил интерес к её дару.

— Разные. Я вижу сны, читаю линии на руках, вижу в хрустальном шаре или использую другие вспомогательные средства. Также я вижу разные вещи, когда нахожусь рядом с людьми, как это произошло только что. Самое трудное — это понять, что именно я увидела.

— И вы можете предсказать будущее по чаинкам? — с сарказмом спросил Ферстон, подозрительно глядя на свою чашку.

— Нет. Не имею никакого отношения ни к чаю, ни к кофейной гуще.

— Что вы увидели во мне? — упрямо спросил Гарри; он был слишком обеспокоен её словами, чтобы приступить к делу.

Он видел, что Ферстон удивлён его настойчивостью, но на данный момент его интересовало лишь то, что эта женщина знала о нём.

— Всё произошло так быстро, — смущённо произнесла она. — Словно у вас было две головы. Одна нормальная, а другая с таким же лицом, только зрачки были красные, а выражение лица... было почти нечеловеческим, — она сглотнула. — А когда вы переспросили, я увидела, как вторая голова преобразилась в лицо истошно кричащего младенца. Потом всё исчезло.

Младенец. Гарри был уверен, что никому не рассказывал об умирающем ребёнке, которого он видел вместе с Дамблдором на призрачном вокзале Кингс-Кросс. Он вздрогнул.

— Наверное, для вас это звучит как полная бессмыслица, — сказала женщина.

— Может быть, — медленно сказал Гарри, не желая признаваться, что она узнала один из его самых сокровенных секретов.

Женщина удовлетворённо кивнула. Она знала, что её видение было настоящим, просто она неправильно его истолковала. Ферстон изучающе смотрел на Гарри.

— Ладно, — встряхнулся тот. — О чём вы нам хотели рассказать?

— Прошлой ночью мне приснился сон. Мои пророческие сны очень чёткие и сильно отличаются от обычных, которые снятся всем. Я вижу, что вы мне не верите, но раз уж вы всё-таки пришли, особенно вы, мистер Поттер, то только потому, что это уже произошло.

Гарри кивнул.

— Когда мы начинаем вести расследование, появляется много людей, которые утверждают, что что-то знают, а на самом деле просто хотят привлечь к себе внимание, — заметил Ферстон. — Имейте в виду, что мы не имеем привычки платить за информацию.

Женщина, казалось, была задета таким предположением:

— Я с вами связалась не для рекламы или денег! А потому, что не могу держать в себе то, что увидела. Это очень важно.

— Тогда расскажите, что вам приснилось, — резко прервал её Гарри, чтобы быстрее покончить с этим.

Она перевела на него взгляд и начала:

— Сначала я увидела дверь. Деревянную, довольно массивную, так что речь идёт, наверняка, о роскошном доме. Мужская рука ударила молотком в виде кошачьей морды. Спустя какое-то время дверь открыла юная девушка. На ней была светло-коричневая мантия из плотной ткани, а тёмно-каштановые волосы были убраны под синий обруч. Она собралась спросить, что нужно стучащему, когда мужской голос произнёс: «Империо». Это всё.

Гарри не стал смотреть на Ферстона. И так было понятно, что в её рассказе были кое-какие совпадения: форма молотка, обруч на голове, описание девушки и её одежда. Всё соответствовало тем материалам, что он прочёл в досье.

— И всё? — уточнил бригадир.

— К сожалению, да.

— Вы не сказали нам ничего нового.

— Мне жаль, — раздосадованно произнесла женщина. — Но сны мне никогда не снятся просто так. Либо в моём видении есть важная подсказка, либо, уверена, будут ещё другие сны.

— Что ж, в таком случае мы свяжемся с вами, когда у вас появится больше сведений, — резко сказал Ферстон, поднимаясь.

Гарри было немного неловко от того, с какой сухостью он говорил, поэтому он встал медленнее и решил в конце сгладить неприятное впечатление.

— Спасибо за информацию.

Покинув дом, они направились к ближайшему камину.

— Что думаете об этом? — спросил Гарри.

— Мне уже доводилось встречаться с так называемыми предсказателями, чтобы понять, что будет большой ошибкой строить расследование на их видениях.

— Но откуда она могла узнать такие детали, как форма молотка или одежда Меган?

— Если вчера она была на месте преступления, то видела это всё своими глазами, а сейчас просто использует возможность для рекламы. Или она дружит с соседкой, которая ей всё и рассказала. Многие люди, которых мы опрашиваем в рамках дел о похищении, часто потом разбалтывают детали, потому что за последние годы это самое увлекательное событие, которое с ними произошло. Поэтому узнать, что мы собрали в досье, не самая большая проблема. Я всё-таки соберу на неё информацию; она может оказаться сообщницей похитителя и пытаться направить нас по ложному следу.

Гарри промолчал. Ферстон остановился и спросил:

— То, что она сказала о вас, это правда?

— Настораживает, — признался тот.

— С предсказателями всегда так. Они говорят о каких-то общих вещах, чтобы у людей появилось ощущение, что эти факты можно отнести к их собственной жизни. Фокус с двумя душами — это намёк на то, что из сердца вырвали кого-то дорогого, а после войны этот трюк сработает почти на каждом.

Гарри не успел ничего ответить, как Ферстон тут же добавил:

— Извините, мне не стоило разговаривать с вами в таком тоне.

— Нет, ничего страшного. Мы ведь обсуждаем дело, вы просто изложили ваши аргументы. Вы, безусловно, правы.

Повисла тишина.

— Но я вас всё-таки не убедил, — заметил Ферстон через какое-то время.

— Так случайно вышло, что, мне кажется, я понимаю, о чём она говорила, — признался Гарри и спросил, чтобы сменить тему: — Вы вообще не верите в предсказания?

— Я знаю, что они существуют, но до сих пор мне попадались одни шарлатаны.

— Можно быть шарлатаном и выдавать настоящие предсказания, — заверил его Гарри.

— Правда?

— Профессор Трелони из Хогвартса по большей части несёт полную чушь, но у неё есть несколько настоящих пророчеств.

— Трелони? Я слышал о ней, но нет, я не верю!

— Я действительно знаю, о чём говорю. Но я буду первым, кто подтвердит: когда она в своём обычном состоянии, она несёт полный бред.

* * *

Вернувшись в Министерство, Гарри прочитал отчёты, составленные полицейскими, которые собирали сведения о друзьях и знакомых пропавшей девушки.

Пока Ферстон разбирался с одной коллегой, Гарри ускользнул в отдел к Гермионе. Она собиралась приступать к чтению пергаментов из внушительных размеров стопки, когда он постучал в дверь.

— Найдётся для меня пять минут? — спросил он, проходя в кабинет.

— Для тебя сколько угодно, — тепло ответила Гермиона. — Надеюсь, не случилось ничего серьёзного?

— Просто пару вопросов. Предсказания относятся к подтверждённым и аттестованным видам магии?

— Не совсем понимаю суть вопроса, — удивлённо произнесла Гермиона.

— Я сегодня познакомился с предсказательницей, и она, судя по всему, знает обо мне то, что никто не может знать. Я хотел узнать, могут ли предсказания действительно помочь узнать, что на самом деле произошло с частью души Волдеморта.

— Что именно она тебе сказала?

Гарри в точности повторил слова Дионы Пеннифолд и рассказал о том, как увидел кричащего младенца, когда сам находился между жизнью и смертью. Гермиона внимательно его выслушала и задумалась.

— Понимаю, почему тебя так впечатлили её слова, — сказала она, наконец, — но у этого может быть столько объяснений…

— То же самое думает бригадир Ферстон, который в тот момент был со мной.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я думаю об уроках Трелони. Тем не менее, нельзя отрицать, что у некоторых людей бывают очень ясные видения с весьма прозрачным толкованием и с фактами, которые прорицатель не мог знать.

— Значит, она действительно могла видеть то, что видела, в том смысле, в котором я это понял.

— Да, но мы никак не сможем узнать, так ли это было, — Гермиона подумала немного и добавила: — И не потому, что мы не можем доказать, что это неправда.

Гарри изумлённо уставился на подругу.

— Гермиона, это точно ты? Это не Луна сейчас разговаривает со мной?

— Скажем так, я немного повзрослела и уже не так уверена в некоторых вещах.

После такого признания Гарри подумал, что он теперь тоже не сможет смотреть на некоторые вещи как раньше.

— Гермиона, ты всё-таки сильно не меняйся! — умоляюще попросил он. — Я не уверен, что смогу вынести, если ты будешь ходить с хвостом ишака на шее для защиты своих мыслей от мозгошмыгов.

— Для этого мне понадобится ещё несколько десятков лет, — рассмеялась та. — Возвращаясь к твоей предсказательнице, тебе правда важно узнать, действительно ли она видела твою историю с фрагментом души?

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы она слишком много обо мне знала.

— Насколько я поняла, она не смогла правильно истолковать видение, так что не бери в голову и сосредоточься на расследовании.

— Мы как раз пытаемся понять, есть ли у неё для нас важная информация. С другой стороны, ни один информатор или свидетель не надёжен на сто процентов. Мы просто потратим больше времени, чтобы понять, правду ли она говорила.

— Да, но вдруг это выведет вас на новый след.

— Надеюсь. Спасибо, Гермиона, мне уже пора.

Он вернулся к Ферстону и вместе с ним ещё раз просмотрел досье, чтобы понять, упоминалось ли там имя Дионы Пеннифолд. О ней не было ни слова. Сделав запрос в Хогвартс, они узнали, что десять лет назад она получила отличные результаты по прорицанию на ЖАБА и сейчас ведёт совершенно законную деятельность.

Гарри и Ферстон связались с Уигглсвэйдами, чтобы узнать, не было ли новостей от похитителя, но пока всё было глухо. Они договорились, что полицейские с аврорами будут дежурить у них всю ночь, и разошлись по домам.

* * *

Прибыв в Министерство следующим утром, Гарри с удивлением заметил Диону Пеннифолд, которая спорила о чём-то с охранником у лифтов.

— Я не могу пропустить вас в офис авроров, — твердил тот. — Скажите мне, что вы хотите им сообщить, и я передам. Если они захотят вас увидеть, то свяжутся с вами.

— Благодарю, мистер Мунк, — вмешался Гарри. — Дама может пройти со мной.

— Я должен зарегистрировать её волшебную палочку, мистер Поттер, — сказал охранник льстивым голосом, который невероятно раздражал Гарри.

— Такова процедура, — кивнул тот прорицательнице.

Женщина спорить не стала, и вскоре они вдвоём зашли в лифт. Время было утреннее, многочисленные маги и колдуньи, знакомые с Гарри, здоровались с ним, спеша на работу. Гарри и предсказательница вышли на втором уровне и направились в офис магической полиции. Гарри надеялся, что Ферстон будет уже на месте.

Удача ему улыбнулась. Бригадир поздоровался и вопросительно посмотрел на него и женщину, которую он привёл.

— Мне приснился новый сон.

Ферстон не выказал энтузиазма, однако взял перо и указал предсказательнице на стул.

— На самом деле, даже два сна. В первом мужчина приносил девушке поесть. Он поднялся по лестнице и поставил тарелку на пол перед дверью. Потом тарелка исчезла. Через дверь девушка умоляла её выпустить, но он молча ушёл.

— Вы можете описать этого мужчину? — спросил Ферстон.

— Нет, я всё видела с его точки зрения. К тому же, я видела только его руки. Побеленные стены, деревянная лестница и совершенно обычная дверь.

— Вы сказали, что видели всё глазами этого человека? — спросил Гарри, вспомнив о своём сне, в котором Нагини напала на мистера Уизли.

— Нет, я понимала, что сплю.

— Вот оно что, — пробурчал бригадир.

— Был ещё второй сон, — продолжила женщина. — Дело было на кухне. Там сидела сова, к лапке которой был прикреплён кожаный кошелёк. Бородатый мужчина лет пятидесяти положил туда галлеоны. Потом часы пробили, и я проснулась.

— Это всё?

— Понимаю, что это может показаться вам неважным, но истинное значение того, что я вижу, приходит со временем.

Ферстон ничего не сказал, но его молчание было красноречивее слов. Диона Пеннифолд поднялась и сказала:

— Я рассказала вам всё, что знаю. Надеюсь, это поможет. Не смею вас больше задерживать. Благодарю, дорогу к каминам я найду сама, — сказала она Гарри, который начал галантно вставать, чтобы её проводить.

Как только она покинула кабинет, бригадир раздражённо бросил перо на стол.

— Чёрт возьми, и что, она думает, мы будем делать с этим бредом? Что за ненормальная женщина!

Гарри не ответил. Для него все пророчества были туманными, пока кто-то не начинал ими жить.

Они отправились к Уигглсвэйдам, которые ждали инструкций о том, куда именно доставить приготовленный выкуп. С ними также прибыли Оуэн с напарником Патриком Олдертоном, агент Рэдфорд и ещё один полицейский, которого Гарри не знал.

Утро тянулось бесконечно долго, и все были невероятно рады, когда миссис Уигглсвэйд приготовила завтрак. Муж вызвался ей помочь, явно чтобы не сидеть сложа руки. Супруги почти ничего не съели, тяготясь ожиданием и нехваткой сна. Гарри с лёгким стыдом проглотил свою порцию; впрочем, это, наоборот, порадовало миссис Уигглсвэйд: она обрадовалась, что кто-то оценил её стряпню. Оуэна с Рэдфордом сменили Олдертон и другой полицейский — всё утро они дежурили в саду.

Они почти закончили с завтраком, когда в кухонное окно постучала сова. Гарри забрал пергамент.

«Положите деньги в кошелёк», — лаконично значилось в записке.

— Делайте так, как написано, — сказал Гарри Уигглсвэйду.

Он сходил за метлой и достал волшебную палочку, пока Олдертон отправился за мётлами вслед за Оуэном.

Мистер Уигглсвэйд закончил заполнять кошелёк золотыми монетами и привязал его к лапе совы. Все уставились на птицу, но она, похоже, не спешила улетать. Часы пробили.

Гарри сразу же вспомнились слова прорицательницы: «У моих видений всегда есть цель».

Он выпустил из рук метлу и схватил сову.

Когда его рука коснулась птицы, в районе пупка появилось тянущее ощущение, как от портключа. Потом неприятное приземление. Не теряя ни секунды, Гарри не глядя бросил Ступефай, сделав круговое движение волшебной палочкой, чтобы увеличить зону его действия, перекатился по полу, чтобы сменить позицию и увернуться от возможного заклинания, которое могло в него лететь. Краем глаза он заметил, что в помещении никого не было. Оставалось надеяться, что у похитителя не было сообщника.

Гарри ударился рёбрами об угол какой-то мебели. Не обращая внимания на боль, он пытался оценить обстановку, когда рядом раздался свист заклятия. Значит, ему всё-таки не удалось вывести противника из строя.

Перед ним была лестница. Гарри взбежал по ступенькам до поворота, который вполне мог сойти за временное убежище. Позади раздавались поспешные шаги. Гарри бросил в сторону лестницы ещё один Ступефай, чтобы помешать противнику, и посмотрел наверх на лестничную площадку. Со слов Дионы Пеннифолд, Меган держали в комнате, которая располагалась напротив лестницы. Гарри прокричал:

— Не стойте перед дверью!

Он бросал в сторону лестницы заклинания, чтобы удержать противника, затем запустил взрывное заклятие в дверь, понадеявшись, что девушка успела укрыться. Дубовые двери покрылись трещинами. Гарри вложил немного силы в чары, чтобы не ранить заложницу. Он собирался бросить ещё одно заклинание, когда услышал, как кто-то пытается выбить дверь изнутри чем-то тяжёлым. Гарри вновь сосредоточился на нападавшем и на том, чтобы не пропустить его на верхний этаж. Наконец, дверь поддалась, и в узкую щель проскользнула растрёпанная девушка.

Гарри выпустил в сторону лестницы череду заклинаний, побежал наверх и схватил Меган за локоть. Он попытался аппарировать, но ничего не выходило: на доме лежали антиаппарационные чары. Гарри, надеявшийся, что ими будет накрыта только комната, где держали девушку, тихо выругался.

Дела шли хуже некуда, противник воспользовался тем, что Гарри отвлёкся, и добрался до его укрытия между лестничными пролётами. Гарри быстро толкнул Меган в ближайшее помещение. Они оказались в ванной. Пока Гарри с помощью чар запечатывал дверь, девушка бросилась к окну и открыла его. Окно выходило на террасу, которая занимала половину небольшого сада. К сожалению, дом возвышался над землёй на целых шесть метров.

В этот момент похититель пытался магией выбить дверь. Гарри понимал, что долго она не протянет, и откладывать больше нельзя. Он подошёл к подоконнику и протянул руку Меган, та без колебаний схватилась за неё и встала рядом. Дверь с грохотом вылетела, и их едва не зацепило заклинанием. Гарри прыгнул, утаскивая за собой девушку.

С головокружительный скоростью к ним приближалась земля, и Гарри в отчаянии попытался аппарировать.


	28. Овеществлённое видение

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
21 июня 2004 — Избрание Рона главой Гильдии магических ремёсел  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 9 февраля 2005 — 13 февраля 2005

Чувство сдавленности со всех сторон в этот раз было ощутимее, чем обычно. С ужасом Гарри понял, что в спешке не успел чётко представить точку аппарации. Он уже приготовился к расщеплению, когда приземлился на что-то твёрдое. От силы удара он выпустил руку девушки, и та болезненно вскрикнула.

Гарри попытался встать, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с похитителем на случай, если они всё ещё были в его саду. Перед ним застыла изумлённая Молли.

— Мерлин мой, с тобой всё в порядке, Гарри?

Значит, он оказался в Норе.

— Да, Молли, всё хорошо, — ответил он, проверяя, не сломал ли себе ничего. — Мисс Уигглсвэйд, с вами всё в порядке?

— Вроде бы да, — растерянно произнесла та, сидя на земле.

— Прекрасно. Молли, проводите её домой, пожалуйста. Мне нужно вернуться.

Гарри мысленно представил окно в ванной, которое выходило в сад, и, держа наготове волшебную палочку, аппарировал на террасу. Рядом никого не было, и тут через открытое окно внезапно прилетело заклятие.

Гарри отпрыгнул в сторону и послал в ответ своё заклинание, но похитителя уже и след простыл. Гарри бегом обогнул дом, но было уже слишком поздно. Мужчина распахнул дверь и аппарировал прямо со ступенек. Запыхавшись и кипя от ярости из-за того, что опоздал, Гарри вернулся в дом. Он запечатал дверь, чтобы к нему не подкрались сзади, и прошёл в гостиную. Взял с полки баночку с зелёной пудрой и бросил щепотку в камин, вызвав кабинет шефа.

— Поттер? — с облегчением выдохнул Фосетт.

— Я в доме, где держали младшую Уигглсвэйд. Мне удалось её спасти, но похититель сбежал. Можете определить, где именно я нахожусь?

Фосетт сверился с часами и сказал:

— Я отправлю тебе подмогу. Никуда не уходи и не рискуй понапрасну, — приказал он и отключился.

Гарри следом попытался связаться с Уигглсвэйдами, но камин молчал. Наверное, они сейчас разговаривают с дочерью и Молли. В ожидании коллег он начал обыскивать дом и почти сразу нашёл множество писем, адресованных некоему Геральду Тутхиллу.

Спустя две минуты раздался стук в дверь. Гарри проверил прибывших через окно — это оказались Оуэн с Рэдфордом — и впустил их внутрь.

— Нужна помощь? — спросил Оуэн.

— В доме уже никого нет, но нужно здесь всё обыскать.

— Мы видели, как девушка вернулась к родителям. Что вообще произошло? — поинтересовался Оуэн, заметив порванную и усыпанную землёй мантию Гарри.

— Небольшая дуэль с похитителем. К сожалению, я его упустил.

— Тебе удалось вызволить похищенную в целостности и сохранности, а это уже отлично, — ободрил его Оуэн, разглядывая следы от заклинаний на стенах.

Они закончили с обыском, так и не обнаружив следов проживания в доме кого-либо, кроме Тутхилла. В двух помещениях, на кухне и в гостиной, царил почти идеальный порядок. В шкафу нашлась волшебная палочка, которая, видимо, принадлежала похищенной девушке. На полке между двумя фотографиями стоял снимок, на котором были запечатлена пожилая пара лет шестидесяти со своим сыном, которому на вид было около сорока.

— Это Тутхилл, — Гарри показал на снимок. — Сейчас он немного старше, но это точно он.

Оуэн быстро смотался в Министерство и отнёс фотографию в штаб-квартиру авроров, чтобы те начали сбор информации и объявили похитителя в розыск.

Поднявшись этажом выше, авроры обыскали комнату, которая стала тюрьмой для Меган Уигглсвэйд. Сломанная дверь легко открылась простой Алохоморой. Гарри подавленно отметил, что он даже не подумал об этом простейшем способе. К счастью, никто из коллег не обратил на это внимания.

В комнате стояла кровать, у стены — стол, на котором лежали остатки еды. Перевёрнутый стул, который девушка использовала вместо тарана, валялся на полу. За ширмой обнаружился умывальник и ведро.

Соседняя комната была завалена одеждой. Здесь, судя по всему, спал сам Тутхилл. В этой комнате также была ванная, через которую Гарри и смог убежать.

— Потрясная, должно быть, была дуэль! — присвистнул Рэдфорд, разглядывая прожжённую в полотенце дыру.

Гарри в ответ издал нечто невнятное. Он совсем не был уверен, что шеф оценит его самодеятельность. Тот, как правило, осуждал спонтанные действия.

Когда они спускались в гостиную, затрещал камин. Прибыл бригадир Ферстон, которого, видимо, направил сюда Фосетт.

— Есть кто? — позвал тот.

— Мы обыск делаем, — ответил Гарри, выглянув с лестничного пролёта. — Что с мисс Уигглсвэйд?

— Думаю, её уже начали опрашивать. Мне вас ждать?

— Секунду.

Гарри повернулся к коллегам:

— Закончите тут без меня и опечатаете всё? Мне бы хотелось допросить семью.

— Иди пожинай свои лавры. Заслужил, — кивнул ему Оуэн.

Гарри собирался возмутиться, но Оуэн махнул рукой, показывая, что просто шутит. Гарри предупредил через камин, что сейчас прибудет, и переместился в дом Уигглсвэйдов.

Меган сидела за столом между родителями. Она не успела переодеться, но завернулась в плед. Дрожащими руками она держала чашку чая, а позади неё у плиты суетилась Молли. Ферстон смотрел в окно. Гарри предположил, что Олдертон с другим полицейским дежурил в саду.

— О, мистер Поттер! — воскликнула миссис Уигглсвэйд, подрываясь к нему. — Спасибо вам! Спасибо!

Муж поддержал её и заверил:

— Мы ваши вечные должники. Никогда этого не забудем.

— Я просто делал свою работу, — ответил Гарри, — тем более что ещё не всё кончено. Вам что-нибудь говорит имя Геральд Тутхилл?

— Как я уже сказала бригадиру Ферстону, который показал мне его фотографию, — ответила миссис Уигглсвэйд, — он один из моих бывших работников. Мне пришлось его уволить, потому что в его смены всегда были недостачи по кассе. Я до сих пор не верю, что он мог сотворить такое!

Очевидно, Фосетт времени зря не терял и по максимуму использовал фотографию, которую Оуэн совсем недавно передал в Аврорат. Гарри успокоился и принялся разглядывать спасённую девушку. У неё были растрёпанные волосы и следы земли на щеках. Она поставила на стол чашку и смущённо улыбнулась Гарри.

— Извините, я вас сразу не узнала. Я чуть в обморок не упала, когда поняла, что меня спас Гарри Поттер.

— Сегодня и без того слишком много падений, — заметил Гарри.

Она сдавленно рассмеялась.

— На самом деле, я поверила, что вы собираетесь просто рухнуть вместе со мной на землю. Никогда не думала, что можно падать и одновременно аппарировать.

— Я тоже, — признался Гарри. — Когда я понял, что мы сейчас разобьёмся, то предпринял ещё одну попытку. Кстати, вы отлично вынесли дверь. Так мы сэкономили немного времени.

— Я не собиралась сидеть сложа руки, пока вы сражались за меня, — скромно ответила девушка.

Молли поставила перед ней тарелку с фруктовыми пирожными, а перед Гарри — кружку ароматного кофе, в котором он учуял запах алкоголя.

— Я знаю, что ты на работе, — произнесла она, — но ты выпьешь это и позволишь мне заняться твоей рукой. У тебя там очень милый порез.

Гарри хотел было возразить, но потом подумал, что если Джинни увидит у него кровь, то явно станет нервничать. Поэтому он позволил тёще заняться рукой, пытаясь вспомнить, когда именно его успели ранить. Едва Молли закончила, как в камине раздалось потрескивание, и на связь вышел Фосетт, желающий поговорить с Гарри.

— Сэр?

— Харпер и Рэдфорд останутся в доме Тутхилла на случай, если он вернётся. Если мы его поймаем, я хочу быть уверенным, что у нас будет на него целое досье для предоставления в Визенгамот. Ты займись допросом жертвы. Я отправлю ребят к шести часам сменить вас.

— Хорошо, шеф.

Гарри попросил Меган пройти в гостиную для дачи показаний и кивнул Ферстону, приглашая присоединиться. Молли, которая уже собиралась уходить, расцеловала девушку на прощание в обе щёки.

— Пожалуйста, расскажите нам как можно подробнее, что с вами произошло, — попросил Гарри, когда они все сели.

— Да особо и рассказывать-то нечего. Я собиралась ужинать, когда в дверь постучали. Я открыла не раздумывая — знаете, здесь очень спокойно. Думала, что это наша соседка миссис Паркин, но это оказался незнакомец в длинном чёрном плаще, его лицо скрывал глубокий капюшон. Я уже подумала, что настал мой конец! Понимаю, звучит глупо, но я решила, что это Пожиратель смерти. Он поднял волшебную палочку, произнёс какое-то заклинание и… это странно, но я почувствовала себя спокойно. Не знаю даже, как объяснить. Будто выполнять его приказы для меня было самым большим счастьем.

— Прекрасно понимаю, что вы хотите сказать, — заверил её Гарри. — Что он вам приказал?

— Молча следовать за ним, что я и сделала. Я чувствовала, что должна это сделать, понимаете?

— Понимаем, — кивнул Гарри, но не стал произносить слово «Империус», чтобы не повлиять на показания.

— Как только мы покинули антиаппарационный барьер, он взял меня за руку, и мы оказались перед домом. Точнее, я так думаю, потому что он приказал мне закрыть глаза, и я, конечно, так и сделала. Он провёл меня внутрь, наверх по лестнице и запер в комнате. Всё время я была там.

— Вы с ним говорили? — уточнил Ферстон.

— Я просила его отпустить меня, когда знала, что он стоит за дверью, потому что тогда появлялся поднос с едой, но он никогда не отвечал.

— Он никогда не заходил к вам в комнату?

— Нет.

— Вам могли стереть память, — предупредил бригадир. — У вас было ощущение замешательства или растерянности, словно время шло не так, как надо?

— Не думаю. Дни, наоборот, казались долгими…

Она поколебалась мгновение и сказала:

— Я только удивилась, что проспала две ночи подряд. Наверное, он добавил зелье в мой первый ужин.

— Мы нашли на кухни пустые флаконы, — сообщил Гарри. — Мои коллеги их уже изучают.

— У вас ничего не болит? Может, есть синяки, о появлении которых вы не помните?

Меган с ужасом посмотрела на бригадира.

— Вы думаете, он меня усыпил, чтобы надругаться? — Затем она задумалась и ответила: — Когда я проснулась, у меня не было ощущения чего-то неправильного. Я, наоборот, очень хорошо выспалась.

Меган очень даже неплохо держалась после двух дней заточения.

— Видимо, он сам хотел нормально выспаться, — сказал Ферстон. — Поэтому решил удостовериться, что вы не станете ему мешать своим побегом.

— Я ничего особо и не могла сделать, — вздохнула девушка. — Окно было зачаровано таким образом, что я даже подойти к нему не могла. Ни открыть, ни дать знак кому-то снаружи. Кровать была намертво прикручена к полу, в первое утро я попыталась выбить дверь, но она оказалась слишком прочной, чтобы я могла что-то с ней сделать, не привлекая внимания. Без волшебной палочки я чувствовала себя так беспомощно!

— Кстати, она у меня, — вспомнил Гарри и достал из кармана ту палочку, что они нашли в доме. — Ваша?

— Да, да, спасибо большое.

Счастливая, Меган схватила её, и из палочки посыпались сотни маленьких звёзд. — Мне её так не хватало!

— Понимаю, — сочувственно кивнул Гарри. — Словно лишили руки.

Меган кивнула, соглашаясь.

— Мама сказала, что мне нельзя будет выходить. Это правда?

— Лучше этого пока не делать, раз уж нам не удалось поймать Тутхилла. Он явно сильно разозлился на вашу мать и может предпринять новую попытку похищения.

— Надеюсь, вы сможете быстро его арестовать, потому что я не могу больше сидеть взаперти.

— Сделаем, что сможем, — заверил её Гарри, а Ферстон протянул Меган лист с показаниями, чтобы она его подписала.

Они оставались в доме до самого вечера. К пяти часам пришёл черёд Гарри и Ферстона дежурить в саду. Бригадир воспользовался моментом, чтобы спросить о том, что давно его мучило.

— Мистер Поттер, можно задать вам вопрос? Как вы узнали о портключе?

— Часы пробили.

— И?

— Об этом говорила предсказательница. Она сказала, раз уж ей приснился сон, значит, он важен, и тогда я начал вспоминать подробности: сову и мешочек с галлеонами.

— То есть вы бы не сделали этого, если бы она нам не рассказала утром про свой сон? — после недолгого молчания уточнил Ферстон.

— Я не догадался, что произойдёт дальше. Просто сделал так, словно её видение действительно было важным.

Он вспомнил о разговоре, который состоялся много лет назад в разгромленном кабинета директора Хогвартса.

— В каком-то смысле я сам воплотил в жизнь её пророчество, поверив в него. Иначе оно бы оказалось пустышкой.

— Значит, те, кто в них не верит, никогда не смогут заручиться помощью пророческих видений? — спросил Ферстон таким тоном, словно ему не нравилась эта идея.

— Скажем так, иногда нужно быть немного наивным. Крупица безумия ещё никому не навредила, — добавил Гарри, вспомнив о своём первом наставнике.

Ровно в шесть им на смену пришла Алисия Спиннет с полицейским.

— Тебя ждёт Фосетт, — бросила она Гарри.

Вернувшись в Министерство, Гарри с лёгкой настороженностью постучал в дверь кабинета шефа. Впрочем, тот встретил его с широкой улыбкой.

— Отлично сработано, Поттер. У тебя великолепная интуиция. Как всё прошло, когда ты там оказался?

Гарри постарался чётко описать, как именно прошло спасение девушки. Он не стал признаваться, что у него не было никакого плана, когда он прыгал с террасы.

— Ты аппарировал налету! — воскликнул Фосетт. — Да ещё не один! Впечатляюще. Я всегда чувствовал, что ты — прирождённый аврор. Сможешь составить отчёт завтра до полудня?

— Конечно. А что по похитителю? Нет новостей?

— Нет. Мы передали найденную тобой фотографию в международные точки отправления портключей. Взяли под наблюдение дом его родителей. Завтра развесим его снимок в самых людных местах. О нём нет ничего ни в наших архивах, ни в полицейских. Он не профессионал, так что, уверен, скоро он попадётся. Можешь идти домой и отдыхать, ты это заслужил.

Гарри уходил с работы со странным чувством. Его похвалили за то, что он, не думая о последствиях, бросился в погоню, оказался перед противником без запасного плана и даже сиганул с большой высоты вместе с человеком, которого должен был защищать и который мог получить серьёзные ранения. Более того, его начальника впечатлил тот факт, что он смог выйти сухим из этой передряги, только положившись на удачу.

Всё-таки хорошо быть взрослым!

* * *

Вернувшись домой, Гарри ощутил острую необходимость наведаться в переулок Сирен. Диона Пеннифолд быстро открыла дверь, и Гарри тут же ударил в нос резкий запах духов.

— Мистер Поттер? — недоверчиво произнесла предсказательница.

— Я просто хотел сообщить вам, что мы нашли Меган Уигглсвэйд и что ваши видения нам очень помогли.

— О, — Диона широко улыбнулась, — я так рада. Надеюсь, бедняжка не сильно пострадала?

— Её два дня держали взаперти, но обращались неплохо. Хорошо, что всё хорошо закончилось.

— Огромное спасибо, что поделились со мной. Не хотите зайти?

— Нет, спасибо, меня ждёт жена.

— Если вы когда-нибудь захотите больше узнать о вашем будущем, не стесняйтесь заходить, — предложила Диона, окинув его пронизывающим взглядом.

— Это вряд ли произойдёт, — мягко отказался Гарри. — У меня как-то не заладилось с пророчествами.

— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, почему люди так сильно хотят узнать, что им предначертано, — печально улыбнулась Диона. — Вижу, что вы — мудрый человек, мистер Поттер. Мудрый и смелый одновременно, а это редко встречается.

* * *

Джинни уже вернулась из магазина приколов, когда Гарри появился на кухне.

— Как твоя рука? — сразу спросила она.

— Кто тебе рассказал? — ответил Гарри вопросом на вопрос и только потом вспомнил, что у Молли и Джинни были такие средства коммуникации, что магии и не снились. — Что именно тебе рассказали?

— Что ты повёл себя как настоящий герой и в одиночку спас девушку, попавшую в беду. Садись за стол, ты, наверное, умираешь от голода.

Кричер сервировал стол и принёс еду.

— Так что? — напомнила Джинни.

— Ты уже всё знаешь.

— Меня интересует твоя версия.

Гарри рассказал, как всё было, опустив самые опасные моменты погони за преступником.

— Я только одного не понимаю, — сказал он, закончив свой рассказ, — почему я оказался в Норе?

— Ты как лошадь, которая всегда возвращается в стойло, — улыбнулась Джинни. — Это твой второй дом… Я более чем уверена: если ты аппарируешь во сне, то окажешься на диване у моих родителей.

* * *

Перед тем как возвращаться на дежурство в дом Уигглсвэйдов, Гарри утром забежал в штаб-квартиру и был вознаграждён хорошими новостями.

— Мы поймали Тутхилла, — поведал ему Причард. — Примроуз Дэгворт вместе с другим полицейским… эм… Грейвзом схватили его на рассвете, когда он хотел повидаться с родителями. Мы его коротко допросили, закрыли в камере предварительного заключения и довольные пошли спать. Дежурство в доме Меган мы уже сняли.

— Дело сделано. Они, наверное, очень обрадовались.

Гарри ознакомился с протоколом допроса, который лежал на его столе. Тутхилл признался в похищении Меган Уигглсвэйд с целью выкупа. Признался, что использовал Империус. Он объяснил, что был обижен несправедливым увольнением из бакалейной лавки миссис Уигглсвэйд. Недостачи в кассе не имели к нему никакого отношения, и он хотел отомстить.

— Твой приятель Ферстон может на тебя обидеться. В этом деле ты почти по всем параметрам его обскакал.

Гарри хотел было встать на защиту бригадира, поскольку уважал его, но в глубине души понимал, что в этом расследовании он действительно больше полагался на интуицию и действовал быстрее. И всё-таки понадеялся, что Ферстон не затаит обиду. Он ведь не хотел сматываться от него, просто доверился интуиции.

Гарри направился в отдел магической полиции. Бригадир был у себя и, к огромному облегчению Гарри, встретил его с улыбкой.

— Я только что узнал хорошие новости, — начал Гарри.

— Я как раз читал копию протокола.

— Когда у вас будет время, чтобы приступить к основному допросу? Хочется уже закрыть это дело.

— Можно не тянуть.

— Я тогда сначала выпью чашку кофе, если не возражаете.

Бригадир отвёл его в комнату отдыха. Пока варился кофе, они обсудили последние новости «Пророка»: сбежавший с фермы скот и новый сервис по лечению зубов животных, когда Ферстон сменил тему:

— Как поживает ваш друг Рональд Уизли? Ему выпала непростая работа.

— Он держится. А как с вашим делом на Фламеля?

— Нам пришлось отказаться от некоторых обвинений, но зато нашлись другие. Мне жаль вашего друга, но Министерство, безусловно, затребует возврата всех неуплаченных налогов, которые все эти годы скрывал Фламель.

— Уверен, Рон сам захочет всё начать с чистого листа.

Допив кофе, они отправились в камеру, где сидел Тутхилл. Гарри перечитал его показания, которые тот дал ночью, и сказал:

— Расскажите нам с самого начала, как вам пришла в голову эта идея и как вы её провернули.

Мужчина устало закатил глаза, но повторил ещё раз всё, что он рассказал накануне.

— Я до сих пор общаюсь с одной моей бывшей коллегой, которая работает в лавке этой стервы Уигглсвэйд. Она очень болтлива и при каждой нашей встрече рассказывает всё, о чём она говорила со своей хозяйкой, будто мне это интересно. Однажды мне пришла в голову мысль, что я могу воспользоваться этой информацией и отомстить. Уигглсвэйд всегда говорила о своей дочери как о восьмом чуде света, поэтому я решил её похитить и потребовать выкуп, чтобы возместить убытки. Раз уж меня заклеймили вором, значит, я им стану.

— Вы всё заранее приготовили?

— Да, я не хотел причинять девушке вред, просто подержать ещё два-три дня, пока родители соберут выкуп. Однажды вечером бывшая коллега сказала, что ей придётся закрывать магазин в четверг, потому что Уигглсвэйды собрались на какой-то ужин. Я спросил, пойдёт ли с ними Меган. Услышав, что нет, я сразу же начал воплощать свой план в жизнь.

— И для этого вы решили использовать Непростительное? — уточнил Ферстон. — Почему бы просто не оглушить?

— Изначально я так и собирался сделать. Но пришлось поменять планы из-за антиаппарационного барьера. Я не хотел рисковать, не хотел идти с обездвиженным телом и встретить кого-нибудь по дороге.

— Вы могли использовать Дезиллюминационные чары, — заметил Гарри.

— Какие чары?

«Значит, они не особо распространены», — подумал Гарри. Но что-то всё равно не клеилось.

— Когда вы решили использовать Империус?

— Когда понял, что не смогу аппарировать с ней, — повторил Тутхилл.

— То есть, когда готовились. Так? — уточнил Ферстон, понимая, куда ведёт Гарри.

— Нет, в тот же вечер, когда ждал возле дома подходящего момента. Я понял, что барьер помешает мне уйти запланированным путем.

— То есть вам внезапно пришла в голову идея использовать Непростительное, и вы просто так его применили без каких-либо тренировок, — сказал Ферстон таким тоном, что сразу стало понятно, что он совершенно не верит в эту версию. — Откуда вы его знаете?

— О нём много писали в газетах, когда шли суды над Пожирателями смерти, — пояснил Тутхилл, начавший сильно потеть. — Я знал теорию и просто применил её.

Гарри стало неловко. Почти так же он сам применил Империус, чтобы зайти в Гринготтс.

— Не думаю, — покачал головой бригадир. — Вы тщательно подготовились, чтобы Меган вас не узнала. Вы смогли зачаровать портключ, а это не так просто… и совершенно незаконно. Я лично уверен, что вы заранее знали, что будете использовать Империус, и даже предварительно тренировались, чтобы всё получилось наверняка.

Тутхилл прекрасно понял, что ему сейчас пытались инкриминировать предумышленное использование Непростительного, что в итоге значительно увеличивает срок заключения, в отличие от спонтанного применения.

— Непростительные так просто не выходят, — повторил Ферстон. — На ком вы тренировались, чтобы подготовиться к похищению?

— Ни на ком! — с отчаянием в голосе воскликнул Тутхилл. — Я впервые его использовал, — он мелко дрожал, осознавая, насколько сильно ухудшилось его положение. — Клянусь, что никогда даже не думал о нём! Я отправился к Уигглсвэйдам камином. Обратно думал аппарировать, но понял, что это невозможно. У меня всё было готово, родители ушли вовремя, она осталась дома — идеальный случай, другого могло не представиться. Я понимал, что это слишком большой риск, если я буду левитировать её до антиаппарационного барьера, поэтому вспомнил про Империус. Я знаю, что это Непростительное, но это была единственная возможность похитить её, не причиняя вреда. Я попробовал, у меня получилось. Я отвёл её подальше и потом уже действовал по запланированному сценарию. Пока вы не появились с кошельком, — поморщился он, посмотрев на Гарри.

Все молчали. Ферстон кивнул Гарри, показав, что хочет поговорить с ним в коридоре.

— Можно вообще сымпровизировать с такими чарами? — спросил бригадир.

— В теории — да, — ответил Гарри, понадеявшись, что Ферстон считает его знания в этой области заслугой аврорской подготовки. — Нужно просто очень сильно этого хотеть.

— Видимо, так и произошло. Тутхилл сильно злился на мать Меган, всё подготовил, думал, что это его единственный шанс. Всё сходится.

— Похищение, создание незаконного портключа, использование Непростительного. Набежало уже лет десять тюрьмы, — заметил Гарри. — И он ведь даже не Пожиратель смерти.

— Ладно, оставим это. Но мне очень интересно, как он научился создавать портключи.

Гарри и Ферстон вернулись в камеру, чтобы узнать подробности. Оказалось, Тутхилл долго копался в библиотеке и много тренировался.

Когда с допросом было покончено, и они вышли из камеры, Гарри произнёс:

— Для обычного продавца он неплохо справился.

— Иногда магические силы развиваются поздно, — сказал Ферстон. — Бывает и наоборот, слишком рано.

— Надеюсь, он найдёт им лучшее применение, когда выйдет из Азкабана.

— Некоторые понапрасну растрачивают свой потенциал, — вздохнул бригадир.

* * *

В субботу после завтрака Гарри пригласил на площадь Гриммо Тедди с таким расчётом, чтобы он остался до следующего утра. Они так часто делали. Хотя, конечно, учитывая график работы Гарри, это получалось не всегда, но не реже одного раза в месяц точно.

Как правило, Тедди обожал такие ночёвки и всегда шёл в гости с большим энтузиазмом. Бывали дни, когда Гарри приходилось сталкиваться с гневом, капризами или истериками мальчика, резкими скачками температуры, разноцветными волосами перед походом в маггловскую часть Лондона, приходилось лечить ушибы после падения с лестницы. Он успокаивал крестника во время истерик, укачивал после долгих рыданий, искал дементоров под кроватью и достойно встречал в семь утра один сплошной вихрь энергии, который врывался в их спальню.

Андромеда привела Тедди утром. Она выглядела уставшей и собиралась что-то сказать, но потом махнула рукой и, попрощавшись с внуком, ушла.

— Привет, Тедди, — обнял крестника Гарри. — Прогуляемся сегодня?

— Не хочу, — недовольно ответил тот.

— Хочешь сыграть во Взрывающиеся карты? — предложила Джинни.

— Не-а, — сухо покачал тот головой.

Гарри и Джинни удивлённо переглянулись.

— Можешь сходить в свою комнату за игрушками и поиграть рядом с нами, — сказал Гарри.

Тедди направился к лестнице.

— Думаешь, он поругался с Андромедой? — спросила Джинни, когда они вернулись в гостиную.

— Возможно. Она странно себя вела. Ладно, надеюсь, он быстро успокоится.

Тедди вернулся с игрушками. Какое-то время он листал одну из своих книг про драконов, потом устроил возле камина мини-соревнования в плюй-камни. Гарри недовольно хмурился: обычно такие игры разрешались только на улице.

— Постарайся ничего не разбить, — сказал он, наконец, решив, что полный запрет, учитывая настроение Тедди, будет не к месту.

— Да, да, — ответил тот и сделал шаг назад, обозревая поле.

Что будет, то будет. Первый же шар, брошенный мальчиком, снёс с каминной полки свадебный букет Джинни.

— Тедди! — строго воскликнул Гарри, прекрасно зная, как сильно этот букет нравился его жене.

— Я не специально.

— Этого ещё не хватало, — пробурчала Джинни, поднимаясь с дивана, чтобы оценить нанесённый ущерб. — Если продолжишь в том же духе, проведёшь весь вечер в своей комнате.

— Ну и плевать! — прокричал Тедди и вылетел вон из гостиной.

— Что с ним происходит? — недоумённо спросила Джинни, возвращая засушенный букет на место.

— Понятия не имею. Думаешь, мне нужно с ним поговорить? Семь лет — это уже подростковый период?

— У нас ещё должно быть в запасе несколько лет. Но ты прав, он очень необычно себя ведёт. Явно что-то случилось.

Они решили дать ему время успокоиться и поговорить позже. Через полчаса Гарри поднялся к Тедди в комнату, чтобы посмотреть, чем тот занимается, и застал его за конструктором.

Когда Тедди посмотрел на крёстного, ничего в его лице не напоминало о недавнем инциденте.

— Пойдём в парк? — спросил он.

Они пошли на улицу, и Тедди отлично провёл время, играя с маггловскими инсталляциями, которые установили в парке. Он даже встретил старого приятеля, с которым раньше дружил, и они немного поиграли в мяч.

Вечером за ужином Тедди был весел, как обычно, и Гарри забыл о его плохом утреннем настроении.

* * *

Воскресное утро прошло спокойно, и Поттеры вместе с Тедди отправились через камин в Нору. Тедди сразу же исчез вместе с Виктуар в игровой комнате, которую переоборудовали из старой спальни Рона.

За обедом все присутствующие весело болтали о том о сём, и на кухне стало по-настоящему шумно. Оттого тишина, которая установилась в какой-то момент, когда разговоры одновременно прекратились, показалась просто оглушительной. Гарри уже собирался поинтересоваться у Рона, как идут переговоры между Министерством и гильдией по поводу долгов, накопленных его предшественником, когда раздался голос Тедди:

— Это правда, что оборотни злые?

За столом удивлённо и встревоженно замолчали.

— Конечно, нет, — ответил Гарри. — С чего ты взял?

Под пристальными взглядами взрослых Тедди стушевался и заёрзал на стуле. Артур уточнил:

— Почему ты думаешь, что оборотни злые?

Не получив ответа, Артур спросил ещё раз:

— Кто-то тебе это сказал?

Тедди кивнул.

— А сам ты что думаешь?

Мальчик пожал плечами.

— Многие считают их злыми, потому что такие действительно есть, — объяснил Артур. — Но бывают и очень милые. Я знал одного такого, он был моим другом. Думаешь, стал бы я дружить с кем-то злым?

Тедди уставился в тарелку, словно напряжённо о чём-то размышлял. Артур дал ему время, затем мягко спросил:

— Что тебе рассказали об оборотнях?

— Что они убивают людей и едят их, — так тихо прошептал Тедди, что его было едва слышно.

— В полнолуние они могут убить человека, — признал Артур. — Но хорошие оборотни этого не делают. Они знают, что несколько часов будут сами на себя не похожи, поэтому принимают меры предосторожности, чтобы никому не причинить вреда. Они запираются или принимают аконитовое зелье. Понимаешь, это и значит быть волшебником: можно убить человека заклинанием, но если ты хороший, то не сделаешь этого.

Чувствовалось, что Тедди пока не получил ответы на все свои вопросы. Все молчали, позволив Артуру вести этот весьма деликатный диалог.

— Есть хорошие волшебники, которые убивают очень плохих людей, — сказал, наконец, Тедди, бросив украдкой взгляд на Гарри.

Опустив глаза в тарелку, он почти полностью сполз со стула, словно хотел спрятаться. Гарри растерянно посмотрел на Артура: тот полностью сосредоточился на сыне Ремуса.

— Иногда просто нет выбора, и нужно это сделать, чтобы спасти свою жизнь или жизнь других, — согласился Артур. — Злой лишь тот, кто делает это ради удовольствия.

Опять установилась тишина, и Артур закончил:

— Все, кто здесь находится — друзья твоего папы. Мы любили его, потому что он был добрый. Он никогда не делал нам ничего плохого. Не забывай об этом, когда в следующий раз тебе кто-то будет рассказывать гадости об оборотнях.

Андромеда поднялась с места и обняла внука. Он крепко прижался к ней, словно нуждался сейчас в поддержке как никогда. Она не смогла скрыть эмоций на лице, а это было очень редким явлением. Все остальные решили оставить их в покое и попытались вернуться к прежним разговорам. Этим они и занимались, когда Андромеда села на место, держа Тедди на коленях.

Как только закончился обед, Гарри, всё ещё пребывавший в лёгком шоке, поспешно скрылся в саду. Ему было стыдно, что он так грубо ответил Тедди в начале, не сообразив, что у крестника серьёзная проблема. Да и потом сами вопросы его донельзя смутили. Он знал, что сам не смог бы сказать Тедди то, что тот так жаждал услышать.

Скрипнула дверь, и в сад вышел Артур.

— Ты в порядке?

— Я всё испортил.

— Всё дело в опыте. Но знаешь, даже неидеальные родители могут воспитать ребёнка правильно. Посмотри на Билла… Кто подумает, что именно на нём мы ставили наши воспитательные эксперименты?

Гарри улыбнулся.

— У всех есть право на ошибку. Не переживай, я безоговорочно доверю тебе воспитание моего будущего внука!


	29. Маггловская транспортная сеть

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
21 июня 2004 — Избрание Рона главой Гильдии магических ремёсел  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 2 марта — 10 мая 2005

В начале марта Фосетт собрал всех авроров для важного задания.

— Наши французские и голландские коллеги недавно изъяли большую партию запрещённых веществ, которые входят в список опасных или традиционно используются для Тёмной магии. У них сложилось впечатление, что там целая сеть. Большая часть облав происходила возле границ, поэтому они думают, что эти вещества предназначались на экспорт. К тому же на многих из них были надписи на английском, поэтому они включили нашу страну в список потенциальных получателей.

— Наша пограничная служба ничего не нашла? — спросил Патрик Олдертон, напарник Оуэна.

— По мелочи. Объёмы конфискованного не превышают нормы. Поэтому мы сомневаемся, что этот товар пойдёт по обычным каналам. Не исключаем возможность использования маггловского транспорта.

— И что мы будем делать в таком случае? — поинтересовалась Примроуз Дэгворт.

— Шеклболт связался с маггловским министром и убедил его предоставить нам возможность наблюдать за их точками ввоза.

— Маггловским транспортом?

— Понимаю, что некоторым придётся трудно, но мы вас туда не отправим без подготовки.

— Честно говоря, я пока не вижу, что мы сможем сделать, — возразил Майкл Корнер. — Каждый день в страну въезжают сотни поездов, кораблей и самолётов. Я уже не говорю о машинах, которые идут через туннель под Ла-Маншем.

Авроры обеспокоенно переглянулись: сложность задачи, которая стояла перед ними, явно выбивала из колеи.

— Сейчас как раз ведутся обсуждения, чтобы предоставить нам средства для эффективной работы. Пока же держим ухо востро. Каким бы способом эти товары к нам ни прибыли, они в любом случае пройдут через нашу сеть. Порасспрашивайте информаторов, встретьтесь с теми, кто раньше занимался таким бизнесом. Они могут быть замешаны или просто знают больше нас.

Фосетт вернулся к себе в кабинет, а Гарри огляделся. От коллег исходила напряжённость, особенно от молодых; казалось, они боятся покидать волшебный мир. Гарри знал, что по статистике почти половина из них были магглорождёнными или полукровками. Но первая война и проводимая обществом политика подтолкнули большинство магов к тому, чтобы отказаться от своих маггловских корней или забыть о них. Для них вернуться туда — всё равно что пройти переподготовку.

* * *

Спустя несколько дней Фосетт вновь собрал всех авроров, чтобы сообщить, что было решено министрами.

— Нам выделили посредника — комиссара маггловской полиции, его сын учится в Хогвартсе. Его задача — предоставить нам все необходимые средства для работы рядом с маггловской полицией. Он уже изучил детали дела и дал кое-какие советы, чтобы наша операция прошла успешно.

Интересно, маги впервые так тесно сотрудничают с магглами? Судя по удивлённым и неодобрительным взглядам его коллег, да.

— Всё оказалось менее трудным, чем нам представлялось, — продолжил Фосетт. — Мне объяснили, что магглы сильнее контролируют свои границы, чем мы. Большая часть путешественников проходит через специальные контрольно-пропускные пункты. Именно там мы и сможем расположиться для наблюдения за ввозом товаров. Для начала мы решили сосредоточиться на регулярных перевозках из Франции. Это сводит количество портов до десяти. С поездами проще: есть всего два вокзала, куда прибывают все грузы с континента, поскольку путь один — через Ла-Манш. Два пропускных пункта находятся под постоянным наблюдением маггловской полиции, и мы к ним присоединимся. С самолётами немного сложнее, но мы пока решили ограничиться аэропортом в Лондоне, который называется Хитроу. У них, как с нашими портключами, есть строгое расписание прибытия, что упрощает задачу.

— Но всё равно остаётся ещё столько всего, что нужно проверить, — заметил Майкл Корнер.

— Сегодня после полудня я отправляюсь в Париж на встречу с Антуаном Эпервье. Это командир французских шассёров, — произнёс Фосетт. — Мы собираемся разделить работу: они будут контролировать отправляющиеся поезда, мы — прибывающие.

— А транзитные перевозки? — уточнил Майкл Корнер. — В порты грузовыми кораблями прибывают тонны товаров в контейнерах.

— Мы думали об этом, но решили, что шансов мало на то, что летучие, нестабильные и хрупкие вещества, которые мы ищем, рискнут перевозить таким способом, — терпеливо ответил Фосетт. — Маги, затеявшие это, несомненно будут пристально следить за своим драгоценным товаром. Именно поэтому мы займёмся только людскими перевозками. По крайней мере, на данном этапе.

Так началась подготовка. Некоторых напарников разбили и составили новые двойки таким образом, чтобы в каждой был хотя бы относительный знаток маггловской жизни. Гарри остался с Причардом и взялся за его обучение жизни вне магического мира. Он решил сразу отправиться из «Дырявого Котла» на улицы Лондона.

— Я уже бывал у магглов, — заметил Причард. — В прошлом сентябре я провожал детей в школу с Кингс-Кросса.

— Значит, ты умеешь трансфигурировать одежду.

Причард сделал требуемое.

— Неплохо, — похвалил Гарри. — Не совсем по моде, но пойдёт.

Сам он выбрал широкие штаны и свитшот.

— Ты пойдешь в пижаме? — удивлённо спросил Причард.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в моде, — подмигнул Гарри и объяснил: — Это спортивный стиль. Зато полы мантии не будут развеваться на ветру.

— Разве ты не знаешь контрчары?

— Я знаю, а вот магглы нет.

— Ладно. Значит, спортом они занимаются в пижамах.

— Проехали. Наша задача сейчас — незаметно попасть на вокзал. Проще всего будет пойти на Ватерлоо и посмотреть, во что одеты прибывающие из Франции.

Чтобы добраться до вокзала Ватерлоо, пришлось воспользоваться общественным транспортом. Разглядывая план Лондона, Гарри размышлял над тем, не случайно ли местом отправления Хогвартс-экспресса выбрали именно Кингс-Кросс. Не повлиял ли на выбор этого места расположенный напротив бар, чтобы волшебникам было проще добираться через каминную сеть.

— Тебе что больше нравится: поезд или автобус? — спросил он, наконец, у напарника.

— Что более маггловское?

— Метро. Напоминает поезд, только подземный. Автобусы у них почти такие же, как у нас, только водители более адекватны.

— Тогда пойдём в метро, — храбро произнёс Причард.

Он последовал за Гарри по улицам, после чего спустился в недра Лондона. Затем с интересом прокатился на эскалаторе, с удивлением поглазел на билетомат, в котором Гарри купил им билеты.

— Ты уверен, что в нём нет магии? — шёпотом спросил Причард, рассматривая интерактивный экран, на котором предлагался большой выбор билетов, а потом появилась и сумма к оплате.

— Это компьютер, я тебе потом объясню.

Они спустились ещё глубже под землю и принялись ждать поезд. Причард зачарованно смотрел на информационное табло, где было указано время ожидания.

— Очень удобно, — заметил он.

— Мне кажется, на Кингс-Кроссе есть такие же, — припомнил Гарри.

— Я, должно быть, был очень занят тем, что пытался найти нужную платформу и не потерять в толпе детей.

Они проехали две станции и пересели на другую линию. Следуя за светящимися указателями, они прибыли на железнодорожный вокзал.

— Нам нужен Евростар, — сверившись с блокнотом, сказал Гарри.

— Туда, — махнул рукой Причард, который, по-видимому, уже разобрался с маггловской системой указателей.

Они прислонились к ограждению для встречающих. Через десять минут начали появляться люди. Авроры внимательно изучали внешний вид, манеру держаться, походку, чтобы в будущем успешно слиться с толпой.

Наконец, Гарри предложил прогуляться по городу и сам не заметил, как был назначен гидом.

— Ты часто сюда выбираешься? — поинтересовался Причард.

— Я ценю возможность спокойно гулять и не бояться, что меня узнают. Но в последние месяцы у меня было мало свободного времени. Я, правда, всё равно стараюсь почаще выбираться, моя подруга Гермиона считает, что важно не забывать маггловский мир. Хотя сама она живёт с мужем в волшебном доме, но в маггловском квартале.

— У тебя ведь тоже семья из магглов.

— Я… мы не очень хорошо ладим с дядей и тётей, — смущённо ответил Гарри и, подумав немного, добавил: — Иногда вижусь с кузеном.

Причард, наверное, почувствовал деликатность темы, поэтому сменил её, спросив, что такое компьютеры.

* * *

Три дня спустя Гарри и Причард вернулись на вокзал с удостоверениями, которые давали им право находиться в таможенной зоне. Маггловские таможенники были предупреждены, что «агенты разведки» уполномочены помогать с прибывающими. Авроры, не вынимая волшебных палочек из карманов, накладывали чары обнаружения Тёмной магии на всех проходящих мимо пассажиров и багаж.

Однако проверить всех было невозможно. По договорённости с французскими коллегами они меняли дни и время проверок, надеясь попасть на контрабандистов. Пока они решили не браться за аэропорты, посчитав, что предпринимаемые там меры безопасности удержат тех от использования этого способа транспортировки. Если они ничего не добьются в поездах и туристических кораблях, то всегда смогут сменить тактику. Контроль за автомобильными перевозками осуществлялся французскими коллегами.

Каждая команда проводила такой мониторинг раз в две недели, и это было ужасно утомительное занятие. Провести целый день на ногах, постоянно сверлить взглядом прибывающих людей и даже не иметь возможности отлучиться, чтобы поесть, мало кому пришлось по душе. Усталость была не только физическая, приходилось весь день использовать магию, накладывая заклятия обнаружения, от чего авроры уставали ещё сильнее. К началу шестой недели они начали впадать в уныние от отсутствия результатов и ходили всё больше хмурыми и насупленными.

Гарри с удивлением заметил, что в офисе авроров появились вещи из маггловского мира: пакеты с недоеденными угощениями, книги в мягких обложках, купленные на вокзале, чтобы скоротать время в перерывах между прибывающими путешественниками. Но самыми популярными оказались журналы сомнительного качества, которые могли похвастаться более или менее обнажёнными женскими снимками на первой полосе. Полюбовавшись на фотографии, авроры также почитывали статьи, в центре которых, как правило, были интимные скандалы со множеством мелких подробностей.

— Ты шокирован? — спросил однажды Оуэн у Гарри, когда тот с лёгким отвращением на лице отбросил журнал в сторону.

— Ты считаешь нормальным, когда пишут такие истории?

— Читать прикольно, — пожал плечами Оуэн.

— Не так прикольно, если именно твою жизнь вот так выставят на всеобщее обозрение.

— Какая разница? Они — незнакомцы.

— Сразу видно, что ты никогда не был предметом скандальных статей, — буркнул Гарри.

— Ладно-ладно, может, это и не всегда прикольно, но тебя никто не заставляет ходить к девочкам по вызову.

— Дело не в этом. Если это нелегально или приносит проблемы жёнам этих людей, то разбираться должна полиция. Ничем нельзя оправдать желание потешить нездоровое любопытство читателей интимными подробностями, которые, скорее всего, ещё и выдуманы.

Слова Гарри не особо убедили Оуэна, но он предпочёл закрыть тему.

* * *

Джинни перешагнула шестой месяц беременности и одним вечером в конце марта ворвалась в дом на площади Гриммо чрезвычайно взбудораженной.

— Угадай, кого я сегодня видела? — выпалила она, выжидающе глядя на мужа.

— Ты была в магазина Рона и Джорджа? — уточнил Гарри, чтобы хоть немного понять, откуда стоило плясать.

— Встреча состоялась не там. Представь себе, у Рона было собрание в Гильдии, и миссис Уайтхорн сказала ему, что ищет специалиста по квиддичу, чтобы тот высказался насчёт новой метлы, которую компания «Нимбус» планирует выпустить. Все спецификации разработал её покойный муж, а магоинженеры постарались воплотить все его идеи, но им не хватает знаний практического характера, которыми обладал владелец компании, поэтому им понадобился сторонний специалист. Рон рассказал им обо мне, и я только что прошла собеседование у миссис Уайтхорн и её сына.

— И что дальше? — радостно улыбнулся Гарри: счастье Джинни оказалось заразным.

— Буду работать с ними два дня в неделю в течение двух месяцев.

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь испытывать прототип, — с беспокойством произнёс Гарри.

— Не раньше, чем Кэти с коллегами проверят всё наверняка, — заверила его Джинни. — Рон им, наверное, все уши прожужжал об этом, потому что они три раза повторили, что моя работа не будет заключаться в том, чтобы лично тестировать предельные характеристики метлы. Мне нужно будет смотреть, как можно улучшить маневренность и удобство для работы на большой высоте и для участия в спортивных мероприятиях.

— Звучит интересно.

— О да, я безумно рада! Конечно, работать в магазине тоже прикольно, но я скучаю по мётлам…

Гарри в очередной раз почувствовал лёгкий укол вины за то, что Джинни была прикована к земле из-за беременности, которая состоялась, между прочим, и при его непосредственном участии.

— Убери это выражение с лица, милый, — сказала Джинни, усаживаясь к нему на колени. — Я прекрасно провела время с «Гарпиями». Теперь мой черёд быть разумной и идти на уступки для создания нашей семьи. Я очень счастлива, что скоро у нас появится малыш, так что мне не на что жаловаться!

Гарри обнял супругу и прижался к её животу. Он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым.

* * *

Новая облава произошла на следующей неделе во Франции на парижском северном вокзале. В качестве любезности глава французских шассёров Антуан Эпервье пригласил Фосетта, чтобы изложить выжимку допроса двух лиц, задержанных за хранение незаконных веществ. Вместо себя шеф отправил тех, кто вёл это дело: Дженис, которая очень хорошо говорила по-французски благодаря отношениям с Пьером Беллклером, и Альберта Хартса.

Вернулись они через два дня. Преступники в обмен на облегчение наказания согласились назвать имена некоторых сообщников, но кто из сети работал в Англии, они не знали. Однако они предоставили некоторую интересную информацию: конечным пунктом следования товара были не Британские острова. Заказчик, со слов контрабандистов, находился не в Европе.

— Это многое меняет, — сообщил Фосетт всем собравшимся аврорам. — Мы ищем не тёмных магов, а обычных контрабандистов. Это не отменяет того, что они могут мимоходом постараться удовлетворить спрос в стране, но нам нужно сосредоточиться на разоблачении всей сети.

— Зачем они везут товары через Англию? — спросил Клэнси Пилигрим. — Если они хотели переправить их морским путём, могли просто погрузить всё во Франции.

— Или самолётом, — заметила Примроуз Дэгворт.

— Во Франции нет самолётов? — уточнил Майкл Корнер.

— Другие авиалинии, — влез Гарри. — Чтобы улететь по некоторым направлениям, нужно сделать пересадку в Лондоне.

— А почему они вообще используют маггловский транспорт? — задался вопросом Гильярд Хобдей.

— Мы предполагаем, что товары должны в конечном счёте попасть в те места, куда невозможно добраться на метле или посредством аппарации, — ответила Дженис. — И они, вероятно, хотят избежать проверок в международных точках использования портключей.

— Значит, самолёт или корабль, — предположил Причард.

— Но не теми транспортными линиями, что существуют в Англии и Франции, — добавил Фосетт. — Мы обратились за помощью к нашему маггловскому посреднику, чтобы он определил предполагаемые пункты назначения по этим критериям.

— Французы согласились, что мы можем приостановить наблюдательные операции в зонах приезда. С этого момента сконцентрируемся на отправлениях, особенно в сторону Северной Америки.

— Почему не Африки или Азии? — спросил Майкл.

— Потому что их вид магии редко предполагает использование того, что мы перехватили, — объяснил Альберт Хартс. — Что касается Европы, им не было никакого смысла везти товары через Англию. Также мы предполагаем, что в конечном пункте доставки говорят по-английски.

Спустя несколько дней раздали список мест назначения для слежки. Их было много, но проходимость в них была намного меньше французских. В каждой зоне отбытия авроры установили посты. Все группы проводили несколько часов в неделю в аэропортах и морских портах, проверяя багаж и ручную кладь.

Наблюдать в аэропортах было намного проще благодаря мерам безопасности, предпринимаемым магглами перед каждым отъездом. И багаж, и люди уже были проверены сотрудниками таможни. Магам просто нужно было расположиться в стратегических точках и скрытно накладывать чары обнаружения.

* * *

В конце апреля закончилась работа Джинни на компанию «Нимбус». Производство новой модели метлы находилось на завершающей стадии, старт продаж был назначен на осень к началу учебного года. Гарри опасался, что Джинни быстро заскучает, но ребёнок стал отнимать всё больше времени, да и физическое состояние уже не позволяло Джинни носиться с прежней скоростью. Поэтому она сократила количество рабочих дней в магазине приколов до трёх в неделю, всё больше времени проводила дома, ходила в гости к матери, Андромеде или Флёр, которая в январе забеременела уже в третий раз.

Во время работы на Уайтхорнов Джинни сблизилась с Кэти Белл и не перестала с ней общаться после. Гарри же был счастлив приглашать на ужины Кэти с её молодым человеком, который также работал в компании «Нимбус» в качестве магоинженера. В будущем они планировали пожениться и создать семью.

— Это была потрясающая идея открыть детский сад и начальную школу для маленьких волшебников, — обрадовалась Кэти. — Я смогу продолжать работать даже после рождения детей.

За пять лет работы школа обзавелась отличной репутацией, и волшебные семьи всё чаще приводили туда своих детей. Гермиона говорила, что благодаря этому всё больше волшебниц продолжают строить карьеру, а это был уже значимый шаг для магического сообщества.

Заметив, что Гарри получает удовольствие от присутствия гостей, Джинни взялась устраивать огромное количество званых ужинов, приглашая на них близких друзей. Они увиделись с Луной, которая приехала на несколько дней в Англию перед началом очередной экспедиции. Невилл и Ханна уже начали обсуждать свадьбу. Ли, Падма и Парвати по-прежнему работали журналистами на радио и писали статьи для «Пророка». Однажды даже заглянул Дин Томас, и Гарри сердечно поблагодарил его за организацию встречи с Кристофером Перксом, который так сильно помог в расследовании дела юного Бенджамина.

Как-то вечером Рон связался с ними по каминной сети и спросил, могут ли они с Гермионой заглянуть к ним в гости.

— Что у них такого стряслось, что это не может подождать до воскресенья? — недоумевал Гарри.

— Что, правда нет идей? — поддразнила его Джинни.

— Ох, это! Ладно, подождём. Забавно будет, если мы ошибаемся.

Они не ошиблись. Гарри и Джинни первыми узнали о грядущем пополнении в семье Рона и Гермионы, даже будущие бабушка с дедушкой ещё ничего не знали. Гарри был сильно тронут таким доверием. Испытания, выпавшие на их долю за семь лет учёбы в Хогвартсе, трудности, через которые они вместе прошли, чтобы победить Волдеморта, общие, иногда мрачные воспоминания — всё это по-прежнему оставалось в их памяти и сердцах.

Гарри прекрасно осознавал, какое счастье приносит ему Джинни и ещё не родившийся малыш. Но он также понимал, что без регулярных проявлений взаимной дружбы с Гермионой и Роном, которая помогла ему пережить самые тяжёлые годы и с честью выдержать все испытания, его счастье не было бы полным.

* * *

Первой облавы пришлось ждать до второй недели мая. В этот день Энтони Голдштейн ворвался в штаб-квартиру авроров и тут же скрылся в кабинете Фосетта. Шеф сразу же вышел и дал знак Дженис и Хартсу следовать за ним. Все авроры мгновенно окружили Энтони, чтобы узнать, что произошло.

— Мы поймали одного! — воскликнул тот. — В Хитроу, самолёт прибыл из Солт-Лейк-Сити.

Убедившись, что все его внимательно слушают, он продолжил:

— Мы как обычно сначала проверили пассажиров, которые готовились к таможенному контролю. Не заметили ничего необычного. Когда регистрация закончилась, мы переместились в зону упаковки багажа и встали рядом с багажной каруселью. Так у них называются крутящиеся ленты. Там был ещё один парень-служащий, наблюдавший за процессом, так вот он постоянно пялился на меня. Ну вы знаете, они не любят, когда мы ошиваемся рядом, думают, что нас приставили следить за тем, как они выполняют свою работу. Короче, я бросил чары обнаружения на огромный чемодан и… Бинго! Он начал мигать как рождественская ёлка!

Авроры довольно улыбнулись. Столько времени уже прошло, и, наконец, им улыбнулась удача.

— Тот парень, что работает в аэропорту, заорал как свинья и сразу же спрятался за тележку, умирая от страха. Он, наверное, подумал, что это бомба и всё сейчас взорвётся. Хипворт сказал как можно быстрее забрать чемодан. Я откатил его в безлюдное место, пока он проверял оставшийся багаж. Перед уходом он наложил Обливиэйт на того парня, который всё видел, и мы попытались определить владельца чемодана, не мешая другим группам работать.

— Вы нашли контрабандиста? — спросил Кристофер Саммерс.

— Надеюсь. Мы нашли бирку с именем. Мы наложили на чемодан Дезиллюминационные и магглоотталкивающие чары и побежали в зал для выхода на посадку, чтобы проверить, не улетел ли наш подозреваемый. У нас оставалось полчаса. Хипворт сказал мне предупредить Фосетта, пока он наблюдает за пассажирами. Шеф связался по камину с нашим маггловским контактом, чтобы они задержали вылет самолёта и дали нам время на арест того, чей номер багажа будет таким же, как в посадочном талоне.

В ожидании новостей среди авроров царила напряжённая атмосфера. Наконец, Гораций Хипворт, напарник Энтони, появился в штаб-квартире, левитируя огромный чёрный чемодан.

— Осторожно! — сказал он.

Причард принялся раздавать указания, чтобы освободить место в углу. Под внимательными взглядами всех авроров Хипворт наложил на чемодан сканирующие чары, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии опасных заклятий на нём. Красные всполохи подтвердили, что опасался он не зря.

— Что ж, вскроем за пять минут.

— Вы его в итоге поймали? — спросил Причард.

— Фосетт как раз его допрашивает.

— Рассказывай! — попросил Саммерс.

— Было горячо, — начал Хипворт. — Оставалось пять минут до начала посадки, а у нас глухо. Я уже приготовился бросаться во всех Ступефаями, когда появился охранник и попросил всех предъявить документы и посадочные талоны. Я заметил одного нервного пассажира и принялся за ним наблюдать, но он без проблем прошёл проверку. Охранник закончил и что-то простучал в эту забавную маленькую коробочку, как её там... расия. А потом вошёл Фосетт и направился к тому парню, которого я ещё раньше заприметил. Он, наверное, придумал какой-то тайный код с этим маггловским офицером, чтобы тот незаметно указал ему на нужного человека, и Фосетт сам его арестовал.

Хипворт сделал небольшую паузу, играя на нервах коллег, затем продолжил:

— Я тоже к нему подошёл и увидел, что Давенпорт с Хартсом сделали то же самое. Когда тип понял, что происходит, было уже поздно. Хартс наложил антиаппарационный барьер, а мы с Фосеттом аккуратно взяли его под руки, чтобы он не успел достать волшебную палочку.

— Магглы не заметили ничего странного? — обеспокоенно спросила Анджелина.

— Там была просто вспышка, но никто и бровью не повёл. Магглы вообще мало что видят! Они, видимо, подумали, что их полиция просто решила устроить из задержания красочное представление. Парень, конечно, попытался бороться, но нам удалось вывести его наружу и незаметно обездвижить. Мы проверили, была ли у него с собой волшебная палочка, и все аппарировали сюда. А я вернулся за чемоданом.

Хипворт не особо разбирался в таких делах, поэтому попросил Причарда помочь снять все заклятия с чемодана. Авроры установили вокруг него защитный круг. Гарри, которого напарник попросил ассистировать, знал основные принципы, но воочию видел подобное впервые. Остальные авроры также с интересом наблюдали за действом, только со значительно большего расстояния.

— Ладно, Поттер, прикрывай нас, — сказал Причард.

Гарри занял позицию, а старшие коллеги принялись аккуратно снимать защиту, из-за которой невозможно было открыть чемодан.

— Преступники решили не рисковать, — выдохнул Хипворт. — Столько защитных чар!

Понадобился час методичной кропотливой работы, чтобы верхняя часть чемодана, наконец, поддалась. На первый взгляд внутри была только одежда.

— Хм, меры предосторожности они тоже приняли. Даже знаменитые маггловские рентгеновские лучи не обнаружили бы ничего необычного, — заметил Причард.

— Много ресурсов, крупный рынок, — проворчал Хипворт. — Готов поспорить, счёт идёт на миллионы галлеонов. Значит, они готовы на всё, лишь бы сберечь эту золотую жилу. Нужно действовать очень осторожно, когда соберёмся их задерживать.

Действуя так же методично, они сняли чары преобразования. С некоторыми возникли трудности, пришлось обращаться к нужным книгам.

— Ну и умники эти французы, — покачал головой Кристофер Саммерс со сдержанным уважением.

Только к восьми вечера удалось вернуть всем вещам их истинный облик. Содержимым чемодана можно было отравить все Министерство магии и ещё разработать огромное число проклятий. Большинство авроров оставалось до последнего, они были буквально зачарованы процессом. Ко всему прочему, ждали Фосетта: все знали, что если ему удастся вытянуть из контрабандиста необходимые сведения, то операция будет организована в кратчайшие сроки.

Около девяти авроры потихоньку начали расходиться по домам. Благодаря зачарованным браслетам, они всегда могли оперативно вернуться в штаб-квартиру, если это понадобится.

— Иди домой, Поттер, — отпустил его Причард. — Мы вполне сможем с Горацием сами сделать опись и сортировку. Хорошо выспись: завтра, вероятно, нас ждёт тяжёлый день.

* * *

Джинни его так и не дождалась на ужин, поэтому сейчас сидела над тарелкой с супом и клевала носом. Она явно до последнего ждала его.

— Думала, уже не увижу тебя сегодня, — заразительно зевнула она.

— Извини, милая, задержали на работе. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Да, просто устала. Ты извини, но я пойду спать сразу, как доем.

— Тебе нужно завязывать с работой в магазине, — обеспокоенно заявил Гарри. — С каждым днём ты выглядишь всё более измученной.

— Элоиза уехала к родителям, я нужна им на этой неделе, — объяснила она. — Я перестану ходить в магазин сразу, как она вернётся, не переживай. Кстати, меня видела мама и не советовала мне отдыхать побольше. Думаю, ей можно верить, правда? Признайся, что её последнее творение потрясающе.

— Именно так я думаю каждый раз, когда смотрю на него, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Иди уже спать, потрясающее творение, у тебя уже глаза закрываются.

Джинни быстро доела, поцеловала его на ходу и направилась к лестнице. На пороге кухни она обернулась и спросила:

— На работе всё хорошо?

— Да, мы сегодня значительно продвинулись. Не могу рассказать тебе больше, но мы очень рады.

— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, душа моя.

Гарри поблагодарил Тротти за тарелку с чем-то аппетитно пахнущим и приступил к ужину. Он закончил очень быстро, но когда вошёл в спальню, Джинни уже крепко спала.

* * *

Нагревшийся браслет разбудил Гарри в пять утра. Он был настолько одержим текущим расследованием, что сразу понял причины столь раннего вызова. В мгновение ока, не успев даже толком протереть глаза, он вскочил с постели и принялся одеваться. Спальня была погружена в полумрак, а снаружи стояла глубокая ночь.

Гарри тихо спустился на кухню к камину. Адреналин забурлил в крови, мозг заработал с бешеной скоростью, Гарри мысленно вспомнил процедуру, которую каждый аврор должен был пройти до начала любой миссии. Майкл Корнер вышел из соседнего камина одновременно с ним. Они улыбнулись друг другу и вместе прошли через Атриум к лифтам, где их нагнал Гильярд Хобдей.

Гарри пропустил вперёд коллег. Глаза троих авроров горели огнём предвкушения.


	30. Огненные химеры

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
21 июня 2004 — Избрание Рона главой Гильдии магических ремёсел  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 11 мая — 12 мая 2005

В штаб-квартире было людно, не меньше двадцати авроров собрались в небольшом помещении в полной боевой готовности. Через открытую дверь кабинета командира можно было увидеть Фосетта, проводившего инструктаж Альберту Хартсу и Дженис Давенпорт. Группы захвата уже были готовы получать указания, однако решили всё-таки дождаться ещё одно подкрепление с десяток человек.

— Контрабандист занимал незначительное положение и мало что знает, — начал Фосетт. — Он явно опасается расправы от своих же, так что вести с ним переговоры было тяжело. К счастью, отдел магического правопорядка давно собрал на него досье по мелким делам, и благодаря ему нам удалось вычислить его адрес. Ещё во время допроса я отправил запрос в департамент магического транспорта, чтобы определить, как он передвигался по каминной сети. В течение последних двух недель контрабандист регулярно использовал два камина, посредством которых мог добраться и до своего собственного. Я решил понаблюдать за обоими.

Авроры ободрительно загудели. Они слишком долго топтались на месте в этом расследовании.

— Нужно действовать быстро, на нашей стороне эффект неожиданности. Будем надеяться, что на этом рейсе не было других торговцев, которые предупредят остальных. Если повезёт, получатели нашей посылки не узнают о конфискации товара до прибытия самолёта в Солт-Лейк-Сити.

— Когда он должен приземлиться? — спросил Хобдей.

— Через час. Вот почему мы будем атаковать без предварительной разведки. В качестве подкрепления у нас будет по семь человек в двух командах на каждом из участков. Я возглавлю один патруль, другой будет под командованием Хартса и Давенпорт. Обыщем оба здания; они пустуют, и там не зарегистрировано никаких жильцов. У меня есть разрешение Шеклболта на то, чтобы мы отправились туда немедленно. Начните с установки антиаппарационного барьера, камины будут отключены от сети на четверть часа. Затем задержите всех, кого там найдёте, и обыщите место. Будем надеяться, что найдём хоть что-нибудь, иначе придётся уйти с извинениями. Вопросы?

— Как мы туда доберёмся? — спросил Патрик Олдертон, напарник Оуэна.

— По каминной сети: в пределах одного километра от каждой цели есть общественные дымоходы. Карты местности у меня и Давенпорт. Поддерживайте связь друг с другом через браслеты и, прежде всего, будьте начеку, потому что найденные на чемоданах проклятия не внушают оптимизма. С Давенпорт и Хартс пойдут: Дэгворт, Корнер, Спиннет, Пламптон, Харпер, Олдертон, Хобдей, Пилигрим, Причард, Поттер, Голдштейн, Хипворт. Остальные — со мной.

Дженис подала отряду знак следовать за ней, и они спустились в Атриум к каминам. Альберт Хартс нырнул первым, а Дженис указала пункт назначения группе. Она была последней, кто появился на замёрзшей поляне, куда их отправила каминная сеть. Менее чем за десять минут они достигли цели. Это был своего рода склад с каменным фундаментом и деревянной верхней частью. На фасаде была большая двустворчатая входная дверь и маленькие окна, закрытые тяжёлыми деревянными ставнями.

Дженис дала им краткие инструкции. Они окружили здание. Шесть авроров, которые были ближе всего к двери, должны были блокировать передний вход, в то время как другие должны были позаботиться о том, чтобы никто не сбежал через запасные выходы. Гарри занял наблюдательную позицию перед задним окном.

Он нервно посмотрел на Причарда, затаившегося в десяти метрах справа от него, и на Алисию, находившуюся на том же расстоянии слева. Когда его браслет нагрелся, он накинул на территорию антиаппарационный барьер. Барьеров было достаточно много, чтобы с лёгкостью установить купол. Короткий импульс на запястье указал, что пришло время продвигаться к цели. Гарри старался двигаться как можно тише, напрягая слух, чтобы определить момент, когда коллеги по другую сторону дома проникнут внутрь.

Взрыв застал его врасплох. Он присел на корточки в боевой позиции, инстинктивно выставляя щитовые чары. Внезапно вихри пламени, ревя, вырвались из трёх окон, располагавшихся с его стороны. Гарри сразу понял, что это было.

— Назад! — поспешно закричал он, отступая, и едва избежал огненных щупалец. — Всем назад!

К сожалению, коллеги на рефлексах продолжали сражаться. Гарри видел, как Причард бросил неэффективный Агуаменти, а затем на него напала огненная химера. На глазах испуганного Гарри огненная пасть с пылающими зубами поглотила его напарника. Несмотря на инстинкт, который вопил бежать со всех ног прочь, он поспешно бросился на помощь. В ответ на адский жар он поднял палочку и произнёс заклинание заморозки. Голова химеры кристаллизовалась и взорвалась множеством ледяных осколков.

Гарри торопливо снял плащ и бросил его на напарника, рухнувшего на землю в попытке погасить оставшиеся демонические искры. Затем он подхватил бессознательное тело за подмышки и оттащил в сторону.

Добравшись до безопасного места, он обернулся и увидел, что другие также пытаются увернуться от кошмарных монстров. Оуэн, Алисия и Ян Пламптон появились из пекла, окружавшего склад, и левитировали Патрика Олдертона. Заметив Гарри, они направились к нему, чтобы сгруппироваться. Энтони Голдштейн появился по другую сторону здания, с трудом таща своего напарника Горация Хипворта. Гарри и Оуэн подошли помочь вынести раненого из драконьего пламени, пожиравшего всё вокруг и преследовавшего их. Гарри заметил, что руки Энтони были черны и явно не от сажи, что и подтверждало искажённое от боли лицо. Тем временем Ян Пламптон изо всех сил пытался оказать первую помощь Причарду и Олдертону.

Из дома донеслись крики. Гарри понял, что кричали те, кто проник в помещение и теперь оказался в ловушке. Он быстро посчитал, кого не хватало: Дженис, Альберта Хартса, Гильярда Хобдея, Клэнси Пилигрима и Примроуз Дэгворт.

— Нужно вытащить их оттуда! — воскликнул Гарри и бросился в обход здания и сарабанды горящих монстров, которые окружали его.

Оказавшись на другой стороне, он заметил Хобдея с чёрным от копоти лицом, обугленным рукавом и безумными глазами:

— Мы ничего не можем сделать! — кричал он Гарри в панике. — Ничего, ничего, ничего!

Майкл Корнер стоял перед тем, что раньше было дверью, и тщетно бросал Агуаменти, нападая, как безумец, на огненные силуэты, заслонившие проход. Если бы у Гарри не сбилось дыхание, он бы тоже закричал от отчаяния.

Майкл повернулся к нему, взывающим взглядом прося подсказать, что делать. Позади раздались хриплые вздохи: значит, Оуэн и Алисия пошли за ним. Гарри решил, что не может оставить коллег гореть, не попытавшись хоть что-то предпринять:

— Хобдей справа, Майкл слева, Оуэн и Алисия сзади! — сказал он коротко.

Он удостоверился, что все заняли нужные позиции, и показал заклинание, которое ранее помогло ему спасти напарника:

— Конглацио!

Стоявший у них на пути силуэт со множеством огненных когтей и клыков поспешно отступил. Авроры повторили за Гарри, и дьявольская когорта стала медленно отступать. Они продвинулись всего на несколько метров, когда Гарри сильно закашлялся, не в силах больше выносить раскалённый воздух и запах гари.

Оуэн подбежал к нему и применил заклинание головного пузыря. Облегчение пришло незамедлительно. Затем слизеринец сделал то же самое с собой и тремя другими коллегами. Теперь им стало легче дышать, они продолжили движение и, наконец, увидели своих товарищей. Хартс и Дэгворт лежали на земле, раненые или отравленные дымом, а Дженис и Клэнси Пилигрим, спиной к спине, пытались удерживать на дистанции стену огня. Они тоже подумали о защите органов дыхания с помощью головного пузыря.

Гарри с командой пытались погасить последние всполохи пламени, которые отделяли их от коллег, но это последнее препятствие никак не поддавалось, несмотря на заклинания. Гарри почти уже отчаялся, когда вдруг вспомнил, как избежал смерти семь лет назад, пролетая над Адским пламенем. Огонь был плотным, и от него исходил невыносимый жар, но стена поднималась только на два метра. Гарри повернулся к товарищам и крикнул:

— Мы выведем их оттуда поверху. Левикорпус! — крикнул он, показывая пример.

Сначала убедительных результатов не было. Ослабленные экстремальной температурой, авроры не могли создать заклинания достаточной силы, чтобы поднять тела, которые они видели сквозь пламя и дым. На их глазах Пилигрим в изнеможении опустился на колени. Гарри подумал, что если Дженис тоже упадёт, это будет конец, потому что они ничего не смогут сделать для спасения бессознательных тел.

Нужно было найти решение — и быстро!

— Все вместе на Дэгворт! — прохрипел Гарри.

Их усилия, лучше скоординированные, наконец, окупились, и Примроуз была освобождёна. В то время как Оуэн перехватывал её, чтобы опустить на землю, остальные четверо вытащили Хартса, Пилигрима и, наконец, последней Дженис. Оуэн охранял товарищей, замораживая всполохи пламени, нападавшие на них, и пытался поддерживать защиту вокруг. Когда все были вызволены, авроры левитировали бессознательных коллег и отступили прочь от дьявольской когорты.

Выйдя из здания, они пошли в обход, чтобы присоединиться к остальным. Раненые товарищи были доставлены в безопасное место, Гарри мысленно перебирал, кто бы мог взять на себя руководство для дальнейших действий. Причард, Олдертон, Хипворт, Пилигрим, Дэгворт и Хартс были без сознания. Пламптон оказывал им первую помощь, а Хобдей был явно слишком шокирован, чтобы трезво оценивать ситуацию. Дженис, казалось, не пострадала, но лежала без сил на земле с закрытыми глазами. Остальные были ещё менее опытными, чем сам Гарри, и теперь смотрели на него, явно ожидая дальнейших указаний. Кроме Энтони Голдштейна, который склонился над своими ранеными ладонями и ничем вокруг не интересовался. Медлить было некогда:

— Нужно выйти за периметр антиаппарационного барьера и эвакуировать раненых, — сказал Гарри. — Те, кто может, останутся здесь, чтобы попытаться предотвратить распространение огня, пока не прибудет подкрепление.

— Я остаюсь, — сказали Оуэн, Алисия и Майкл одновременно.

— Я тоже, — сказал пришедший в себя Хобдей.

Пламптон хриплым от дыма голосом сообщил:

— Я уже вызвал подмогу и позабочусь о тех, кто не может двигаться. Делай всё возможное, чтобы потушить эту мерзость.

Дженис открыла глаза на мгновение и посмотрела на Гарри. Она приоткрыла рот, и он наклонился, чтобы услышать её слова:

— Я передаю тебе руководство, — прошептала она.

Гарри кивнул, давая понять, что понял, и сосредоточился на задаче:

— Кто-нибудь знает, как уничтожить Адское пламя? — спросил он, не особо надеясь на положительный ответ.

— Мы могли бы попытаться погасить его, — предложил Харпер. — Чем-то достаточно мощным, чтобы не сгореть.

Гарри вспомнил о том, как удалось запереть Адское пламя в Выручай-комнате: сразу после того, как они вылетели из неё, там рухнул потолок. Могло ли быть так, что Выручай-комната помешала распространению пожара в Хогвартсе?

— Хорошая идея, — одобрил он. — Но чем мы будем гасить пламя?

— Магглы для этого используют песок, — сказал Майкл Корнер. — Они размещают его на всех парковках.

Все задумались над этим вариантом.

— Мы можем использовать землю, — предложила Алисия.

— Хобдей, Оуэн и Алисия, наколдуйте песок, — приказал Гарри. — Мы с Майклом рассыплем его в нужных местах.

Они вновь двинулись навстречу врагу и начали воплощать свой план в жизнь. Первая попытка подтвердила, что авроры на правильном пути: напавшая на них огненная ящерица немного отступила. Воодушевившись, они удвоили усилия. Сначала приходилось сражаться за каждый шаг, продвигаясь не более чем на метр вглубь. Затем Алисия обнаружила, что пепел, который был повсюду, также можно использовать для уничтожения огня, и они начали продвигаться быстрее. Однако этого было недостаточно, чтобы противостоять распространению пожара, который со всех сторон угрожал выйти за периметр. Гарри сосредоточился на языках огня, которые нужно было гасить один за другим, ни на мгновение не разрешая себе думать о последствиях в случае неудачи.

Время, казалось, тянулось бесконечно долго, но подкрепление, наконец, прибыло. Более свежие коллеги переняли их технику и расположились так, чтобы окружить пламя.

Потребовалось много времени, чтобы одолеть орды огня.

* * *

Когда с пламенем было покончено, ошеломлённые авроры замерли посреди пустынного пейзажа. Измученный Гарри согнулся, положив руки на колени. Глаза слезились, лёгкие горели от попавшего в них дыма. Несмотря на сильнейшее желание рухнуть на землю, он всё-таки не решился присесть из-за жара, охватившего подошвы.

— Миссия провалена, — проворчал Майкл, убирая головной пузырь.

— Все мы живы и нам удалось потушить темномагический огонь, это не так уж и плохо, — парировал Оуэн, который, казалось, вот-вот упадёт.

Гарри посмотрел на коллег. Они были с головы до пят покрыты пеплом. Только покрасневшие от копоти глаза выделялись на фоне этой черноты. Гарри прочитал в их глазах то, что чувствовал сам: великую усталость, а также удовлетворение от выполненной задачи.

— Слава Мерлину, вы здесь! — с облегчением воскликнул Фосетт.

Командир только что присоединился к ним. Он осмотрел пустынный пейзаж и заметно удивился, обнаружив подчинённых всё ещё держащимися на ногах.

— Вас пятерых мы будем аппарировать в больницу Святого Мунго, — сказал он. — Вы не в состоянии добраться самостоятельно.

Гарри хотел было возразить, но с падением адреналина в крови почувствовал, как не замеченная ранее боль вернулась. Он осмотрел себя: рваная одежда выставляла напоказ обожжённую плоть и волдыри. Бросив короткий взгляд на парней, он увидел, что те были в таком же состоянии, поэтому позволил Кристоферу Саммерсу взять его за руку и аппарировать в больницу.

Два часа спустя Гарри был в кровати с перевязками по всему телу, по крайней мере, у него самого сложилось такое впечатление. На самом деле, по сравнению с другими он, можно сказать, и не был ранен. Всех авроров поместили в одну палату. Через три кровати от Гарри лежал превращённый в мумию Причард, который всё ещё был без сознания, да и состояние Патрика Олдертона было не лучше.

Примроуз Дэгворт и Альберт Хартс были серьёзно отравлены и получили обширные ожоги. Нога Пламптона, казалось, причиняла ему сильные страдания несмотря на то, что он принял зелье. Энтони Голдштейн спал, его руки были обмотаны бинтами. Кроме того, в палате лежали и некоторые коллеги из подкрепления, но их травмы не казались серьёзными. Что касается Оуэна, Алисии, Гильярда Хобдея и Майкла, их состояние было таким же, как и у Гарри.

Несмотря на сонливость из-за принятого зелья, Гарри сумел дать краткий отчёт Дейву Фосетту, после чего провалился в целительный сон.

На следующее утро, когда Гарри проснулся (или в тот момент, который, по его мнению, был утром следующего дня), у его постели никого не было, но стопка чистой одежды на тумбочке свидетельствовала о том, что его кто-то навестил. Он огляделся. Некоторые авроры бодрствовали, другие спали, возле третьих сидели посетители. Возле кровати Голдштейна сидел мужчина, которого Гарри уже видел рядом с ним, когда они пересеклись на улице, и взволнованно смотрел на спящего Энтони. Также Гарри заметил красивую женщину лет сорока, сидевшую у постели своего возлюбленного. Гарри встал, накинул больничный халат и с беспокойством направился к ней.

— Добрый день, миссис Причард, — поздоровался он.

— Мистер Поттер, вы не слишком пострадали? — спросила она.

— Нет, думаю, всё в порядке. Как он?

Она сжала платок, словно старалась не расплакаться.

— Его будут держать под успокоительными ещё несколько дней, пока не подействует компресс, — сообщила она дрожащим голосом. — Большое вам спасибо за то, что сделали для него. Я вам благодарна до такой степени, что не знаю, как это выразить.

— Он сделал бы то же самое для меня, — смутился Гарри.

Миссис Причард снова посмотрела на мужа, и Гарри оставил её, направившись к кровати Дженис. Та крепко спала. На ней было всего лишь несколько бинтов, и это успокоило Гарри. Он посмотрел на её лицо. Это был первый раз, когда он видел её без повязки. У Дженис была глубокая рана, которая рассекла борозду от брови до скулы сквозь полость, где должен был быть глаз. Гарри отвёл взгляд, смущённый увиденным.

Затем его позвала Алисия, и Гарри подошёл к её кровати.

— Как ты? — спросил он.

— Да, всё хорошо, меня выписывают сегодня. Гарри, спасибо тебе за всё.

— За что? — не понял Гарри; ему казалось, что ей не потребовалась тогда его помощь.

— Разве ты не осознал, что принял командование, когда разгорелось Адское пламя? — удивлённо спросил Оуэн с соседней кровати.

— Э-э... — Гарри попытался вспомнить, как всё было.

— Они бы не спаслись без тебя, — настойчиво произнёс Майкл с противоположной койки, указав на тех, кого они вытащили из огня. — Мы никогда бы не додумались левитировать их по воздуху.

— А когда ты сказал всем отступать, я последовала приказу, — добавила Алисия. — Это спасло меня от худшего.

— В любом случае, — добавил Майкл, — я бы ушёл, когда мы все были бы вне опасности. Я бы не стал оставаться, чтобы потушить всё это.

— Именно ты подал идею использовать песок, — сказал Гарри. — А Оуэн наколдовал головной пузырь.

— Но ты поставил задачи, — сказал Оуэн. — Прости, дружище, но ты всё ещё герой.

— О нет! — вздохнул Гарри. — Вы же никому не расскажете? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Поздно! — хором ответили Майкл и Алисия.

— Бедные мои, с вами всё хорошо? — раздался знакомый голос.

— Всё в порядке, Молли, — ответил Гарри.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Уизли, — поприветствовали её остальные.

Молли сказала доброе слово каждому из собравшихся вокруг кровати Алисии, а затем проводила Гарри к его постели.

— Джинни просила передать. Она хотела тебя видеть, но мне удалось убедить её, что ты очень расстроишься, если она придёт сюда в её положении.

Гарри посмотрел на печальное зрелище, которое представляла из себя палата. Иногда он считал, что его тёща делает слишком много, но на этот раз был благодарен Молли за то, что она отговорила свою дочь.

— Если тебя пока не могут выписать, я хотела бы, чтобы ты написал ей записку. Иначе она будет думать, что мы скрываем твою смерть, — продолжила миссис Уизли.

— Надеюсь, я не останусь здесь слишком надолго, — сказал Гарри.

— Я говорила с целителем, — сказала Молли. — Он хочет осмотреть тебя перед выпиской, но подтвердил, что с тобой всё в порядке. Мерлин, спасибо. Когда я думаю...

Она не закончила предложение, но взгляд, который она бросила на других раненых, был весьма красноречив. Её хорошее настроение, казалось, испарилось, и Гарри взял её за руку не столько чтобы успокоить, сколько чтобы помочь себе справиться с беспокойством, которое охватило его при виде пострадавших коллег. До прихода целителей они так и сидели с Молли, взявшись на руки.

Гарри осмотрел целитель, медсестра сменила бинты и дала разрешение уйти после обеда. Он оделся, то и дело бросая взгляды на ширму перед кроватью напарника, которому требовался более тщательный уход. Когда Молли отошла от него и направилась к миссис Причард, Гарри с облегчением выдохнул. Он никогда не был специалистом по моральной поддержке попавших в беду и был рад, что кто-то сделал это за него.

Тут его внимание привлекла новая посетительница, подошедшая к нему.

— Ты в порядке, Гарри?

— Я уже выписываюсь, не было нужды приходить, Андромеда.

— Я беспокоилась о Дженис. Ты не знаешь, где она?

— Она здесь, — сказал Гарри, махнув рукой в сторону кровати, которой не было видно из-за целителей, осматривающих другого пациента. — Я думаю, она просто устала. Она не казалась мне серьёзно обгоревшей. Как думаешь, стоит направить весточку Пьеру Беллеклэру?

— Он ещё вчера связался со мной, попросил помочь с переходом в Мунго через мою каминную сеть, — сказала Андромеда. — Пьер заказал портключ на сегодня.

Андромеда направилась к своей подруге. Молли вернулась к Гарри и помогла собрать вещи. Перед тем как уйти, он обошёл всех авроров и посетителей, сидевших у их кроватей, а закончил свой обход тем, что неловко выразил скорбь жене напарника в связи с тем, что она видит мужа в таком состоянии.

Молли проводила его до кухни дома на площади Гриммо и не отставала до тех пор, пока он не пообещал, что обязательно ляжет спать. Когда Гарри добрался до прихожей, Джинни услышала его и вышла из гостиной так быстро, насколько позволяло её положение. Она бросилась к нему и обняла как сумасшедшая.

— Я не ранен, смотри, — он попытался её успокоить.

Джинни сделала шаг назад, чтобы осмотреть его с головы до ног.

— А бинты, значит, не считаются? — протянула она с сомнением.

— Это мелочь, — заверил её Гарри, притягивая к себе.

Он крепко обнял жену, стараясь не думать о тех жутких ранах, что получили другие авроры. Обеспокоенная Джинни следовала за ним по пятам, ни на секунду не выпуская из поля зрения. В спальню они тоже зашли вместе, и Гарри, не ощущавший особой усталости, решил по-своему доказать супруге, что он вполне здоров. И только после этого смог, наконец, провалиться в сон, выполнив данное ранее Молли обещание.

Гарри резко проснулся, задыхаясь от видения охваченных жутким пламенем авроров. Только спустя несколько секунд он осознал, что находится в безопасности, как и те, кто ему приснился. Из ванной, наскоро завернувшись в махровое полотенце, выскочила Джинни, капли воды стекали по обнажённой коже.

— Гарри, что случилось? — взволнованно спросила она. Не дожидаясь ответа, обняла его мокрыми руками и огляделась, словно боясь, что опасность может скрываться в углу спальни.

— Ничего, всё в порядке, — выдохнул Гарри. — Просто плохой сон.

Джинни обеспокоенно коснулась его лба.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — заверил он. — Это из-за того, что... — вздохнул и всё-таки продолжил: — Не всем так повезло, как мне.

— Кто-то погиб? — в ужасе спросила Джинни. — Об этом не писали в газетах.

— Нет, некоторые были тяжело ранены, — ответил Гарри. — Причард... его мантия загорелась. Я смог вытащить его оттуда, но на восстановление уйдёт много времени.

Джинни подвинулась так, что Гарри смог прижаться к ней ближе.

— Я знаю, что сделал всё возможное, — прошептал он. — Но иногда этого недостаточно. И я до сих пор не могу привыкнуть к этому ощущению.

— Если однажды ты поймёшь, что привык к такому, то уже не сможешь называться человеком, — мягко ответила она, поглаживая его волосы. — И вот таким я тебя люблю.

Некоторое время они стояли неподвижно, пока Гарри не обратил внимание на капли воды, стекавшие по спине Джинни, и не отпустил её, чтобы она могла вытереться и одеться. Он тоже принял душ, и они спустились к ужину. Рон сидел на их кухне и перекусывал тем, что приготовил Кричер.

— Извини, я был слишком голоден, — раскаивающимся тоном сказал Рон. — Ты как, Гарри, в порядке? Я хотел приехать сегодня днём, но мама сказала, что тебе нужно отдохнуть. Да и без меня о тебе было кому позаботиться, — он улыбнулся Джинни.

Гарри очень сильно ценил дружбу с Роном и поддержку, которую тот мог оказать, но в данном случае без тени сомнения предпочёл бы заботу жены.

— Гермиона скоро будет, — продолжил Рон. — Братья не смогут сегодня забежать, но обещали вечером связаться со мной по камину и узнать всё, а ещё просили передать тебе пожелания скорейшего выздоровления. Это если коротко и в целом, а подробности, пожалуй, я не смогу озвучить.

Гарри понял, что кажущаяся непринуждённость Рона была не безразличием, а желанием избежать высокопарных речей. Все они знали, что ему невероятно повезло выжить и не пострадать, а Рон понимал это больше, чем кто-либо другой из Уизли.

— Поблагодари их за меня, — ответил Гарри. — И напомни мне при случае подарить вам огромный горшок с летучим порохом.

— Лучше мягкую подушку, — пошутил Рон. — Я полдня торчал перед камином и стёр себе все колени. А ты как, Джинни? — быстро перевёл он разговор, пока Гарри не начал извиняться за причинённые неудобства. — Мама сказала, что прошлой ночью ты не могла заснуть.

Гарри пристыженно молчал; он даже не подумал о том, каково было ей ждать.

— Я выспалась днём, — солгала Джинни, бросая гневный, полный негодования взгляд на брата.

— Когда ты думаешь выходить на работу? — спросил Рон у Гарри.

— Даже не думай о скором возвращении! — забеспокоилась Джинни.

Гарри успокаивающим жестом взял её за руку.

— Всё будет хорошо. Мне всё равно нужно чем-то себя занять. Иначе я свихнусь от безделья и от мыслей о случившемся.

— Ты уверен?

— Да. Мне, правда, не особо нравится мысль оставлять тебя здесь в одиночестве. Как ты смотришь на посиделки с матерью или Флёр? А вечера мы будем проводить вместе.

Через несколько секунд Джинни кивнула и нависла над столом, потянувшись за поцелуем. Гарри последовал её примеру, и их губы наконец соприкоснулись. Садясь на место, он перехватил пристальный взгляд Рона: тот, видимо, всерьёз беспокоился за сестру. Гарри обнадеживающе улыбнулся, понадеявшись, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы снизить градус волнения Рона, и приступил к завтраку.

Совсем скоро забежала и Гермиона, чтобы убедиться, что с её лучшим другом всё в порядке, и лишь спустя несколько часов чета Уизли-Грейнджер отправилась домой. Едва гости ушли, Гарри попросил у Джинни свежие газеты. Обычно он избегал такого рода чтения, но сейчас хотел знать, как были освещены события прошлых дней.

Утренняя пресса буквально пестрела громкими заголовками. В самих статьях Гарри отводилось почётное место, а все его действия по обыкновению были возведены в ранг героических. Он не помнил, чтобы он сломя голову бросался сквозь огненную стену, чтобы вытащить коллег из пламени, или чтобы кричал «Вперёд против Тёмной магии!», когда показывал парням приёмы борьбы с пожаром.

Однако он не стал отрицать, что сохранил хладнокровие, когда другие отчаялись, и делал всё возможное для спасения четырёх авроров от Адского пламени и дальнейшего распространения огня, которое могло вызвать катастрофические последствия. Он ощущал законную гордость, потому что действительно заслужил её. Вместе с беспокойством за раненых авроров он также испытывал чувство глубокого удовлетворения, потому что удалось избежать худшего.

Статьи в газетах отдавали драмой и настоящей трагедией, и Гарри стало понятно, почему Джинни так и не смогла сомкнуть глаз ночью, ожидая его возвращения.

— В постель, — твёрдо сказал он жене. — И на этот раз спать.

* * *

На следующее утро Гарри встал рано, потому что перед работой планировал забежать в Мунго. Они с Джинни позавтракали вместе, а после долго целовались на кухне, прежде чем расстаться перед камином под умилённым взглядом Кричера. Несмотря на вчерашнюю браваду, Гарри немного нервничал по поводу возвращения в штаб-квартиру. Кошмары ему больше не снились, но он боялся столкнуться с ощущением пустоты из-за отсутствия в офисе раненых коллег и напарника. Наконец, чтобы не передумать, он в последний раз обнял жену и прыгнул в камин.

Следующие полчаса оказались тяжёлыми. Несколько минут Гарри смотрел на спящего, полностью забинтованного Причарда. Напарник Алисии, Ян Пламптон, заверил, что недавно приходил целитель, и его прогноз был более оптимистичным, чем в прошлый раз. Кожа хорошо восстанавливалась под бинтами.

Со слов Пьера Беллеклэра, который приехал из Франции вчера вечером, Гарри с радостью узнал, что Дженис тоже собираются выписывать. Ему не удалось увидеться с ней, потому что она ушла в душевую. Он немного поговорил с теми, кто не спал, и приготовился шагнуть в дымоход, чтобы отправиться в Министерство. В этот момент прибыл Оуэн, и Гарри решил задержаться вместе с ним и понаблюдать за Патриком Олдертоном, которого держали на успокаивающих зельях, чтобы он не страдал.

Затем оба аврора вместе отправились в штаб-квартиру. Их прибытие не осталось незамеченным. Коллеги обрадовались, увидев их так быстро вернувшимися в строй. Дейв Фосетт проинформировал всю команду об итогах последней операции:

— Как вы знаете, команда Давенпорт и Хартса столкнулась с Адским пламенем, которое чуть не убило их всех. Преступники использовали его для побега. Мы не знаем, оставили ли они товары, потому что ничто не может противостоять этому магическому огню. Вся территория полностью разрушена, остался только пепел.

Он сделал паузу и продолжил:

— Особенно хочу похвалить тех, кто сохранил хладнокровие перед этим ужасом. Браво тем, кто спас наших раненых. Браво тем, кто бросился в огонь на поиски попавших в ловушку. Герои того дня: Гарри Поттер, Алисия Спиннет, Майкл Корнер, Оуэн Харпер и Гильярд Хобдей.

Авроры зааплодировали, а те, кто стоял рядом, принялись хлопать покрасневших от смущения героев по спине.

— Также отдаём им должное за то, что они сумели найти решение для сдерживания и последующего распространения пламени. Благодаря этому мы избежали худшего, магглы не пострадали, а зона бедствия ограничена достаточно, чтобы у маггловского правительства не было особых проблем с объяснениями.

Поднялась новая волна аплодисментов.

— Другой команде повезло больше, за исключением того, что ни один из тех, за кем мы гнались, не был пойман. Очевидно, у преступников был второй канал каминной сети, потайной, который позволил им сбежать. Однако контрабандистам пришлось отказаться от всей своей добычи. Таким образом, мы нанесли им большой удар, который, несомненно, дезорганизует их на некоторое время. К сожалению, на данный момент у нас есть лишь догадки, как они поступят дальше.

— А что с тем, кого мы арестовали? — громко спросил Гильярд.

— Он теперь соучастник покушения на убийство авроров и использования продвинутой Тёмной магии. Он в курсе, что ему светит Азкабан пожизненно, но, хотя он и напуган, продолжает молчать.

Разочарованный ропот пробежал по залу.

— Однако не всё так плохо, — продолжил командир. — Контрабандисты, без сомнения, потеряли большую часть своих товаров, если не все, не говоря уже о двух безопасных укрытиях. Я попросил отдел магического транспорта проверить всю сеть, вдруг удастся найти другие теневые подключения. Нам придётся снова подключить наших информаторов и выяснить, не обращались ли к ним люди с целью поиска незаметного места для хранения товаров. Также я поставил в известность магическую полицию с указанием не вмешиваться без нашей помощи.

В помещении поднялся одобрительный гул, авроры принялись вполголоса обсуждать новости. Фосетт закончил свою речь следующими словами:

— Ладно, все за работу. И пока мы ждём возвращения наших раненых, Спиннет будет работать с Хобдеем, а Корнер с Малдуном. Поттер, забирай Харпера. Давайте, за работу!

Авроры разошлись, и Фосетт вернулся к себе в кабинет. Гарри замер на месте, пытаясь понять, что только что сказал командир.

— Мы теперь напарники? — спросил он у стоявшего рядом Оуэна.

— Тебя это смущает? — забеспокоился тот.

— Нет, но... в каждой двойке должен быть старший аврор…

— Значит, тебя только что повысили, — с лёгкой улыбкой заметил Оуэн.

— Для такого назначения нужно десять лет опыта, которого у меня ещё нет, — упрямо покачал головой Гарри.

— Твой аврорский опыт начался с годовалого возраста.

— Я уже объяснил, что моя мама...

Гарри замолчал и попытался понять, что имел в виду Оуэн. Даже если он ничего не сделал, когда Волдеморт пришёл, чтобы убить его, он, несомненно, вёл себя как аврор, уничтожив Тёмного Лорда шестнадцатью годами позже. А позавчера он взял на себя ответственность за операцию в кризисной ситуации. Решение Фосетта было оправданным.

— Ты не против, что я буду отдавать тебе приказы?

— Думаешь, я буду жаловаться, что являюсь напарником героя? — ответил Оуэн то ли удивлённо, то ли иронично. — Я и мечтать не мог о подобной карьере.

Гарри посмотрел на эту ситуацию в новом свете. Несмотря на их дружбу, Оуэн не забывал, что Гарри был спасителем магического мира. Его охватили сомнения. Именно подготовка к экзаменам сблизила их. Однако, если Гарри нужна была помощь в этой подготовке, Оуэн в ней не нуждался, он был таким же самостоятельным и независимым, как и Гермиона. Почему тогда он предложил готовиться к экзаменам вместе? Из-за выгоды?

Гарри отбросил подозрения. Каким бы образом их дружба ни началась, сейчас их объединяли общие воспоминания и пережитые боевые операции. Гарри не хотел тратить жизнь на сомнения в добросовестности и бескорыстности тех, кто был ему дорог. Разве он не доказал свою способность заводить верных друзей ещё в детстве, выбрав Рона и Гермиону? Он решил следовать интуиции и принять дружбу Оуэна, как бы там ни было.

— И что дальше? — поинтересовался Гарри.

Только сейчас он подумал, что такая формулировка вопроса не способствовала укреплению его авторитета в новой должности.

— Давай составим отчёт о том, что произошло позавчера, — предложил Оуэн.

— Согласен, — кивнул Гарри немного официозно, решив, что нужно будет ещё поработать над своими речевыми навыками.

* * *

Уточнения о беременностях: согласно авторскому календарю Джеймс родится в июле 2005, Роза в январе 2006 и Альбус в июне 2006. Джеймс пойдет в Хогвартс в 2016, за год до эпилога, в то время как Роза и Альбус пойдут вместе на год позже Джеймса, 19 лет спустя Битвы за Хогвартс.


	31. Душа героя

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
21 июня 2004 — Избрание Рона главой Гильдии магических ремёсел  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 13 мая — 7 июня 2005

В полдень из кабинета с серьёзным лицом вышел Фосетт. С помощью Соноруса он попросил всех авроров собраться и уже обычным голосом объявил:

— Я только что получил новости из Мунго. Патрик Олдертон скончался от полученных ран.

Некоторые авроры в ужасе ахнули, другие начали возмущённо шептаться, гневно отзываясь о преступниках, виновных в этом. Интуитивно Гарри подошёл к Оуэну, который даже не пошевелился с той самой секунды, как услышал жуткую весть о смерти напарника. С мертвенно-бледным лицом он стоял посреди кабинета, стиснув зубы. И не двигался всё то время, пока его коллеги тихо обсуждали произошедшее.

— А Причард? — спросил Гарри у шефа. — Как он?

— Насчёт него мне ничего не сказали, значит, состояние стабильное.

— Оуэн, — позвал Гарри. — Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?

Тот молча направился прочь из штаб-квартиры. Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Фосетта, тот тихо ответил:

— Оставь, ему нужно побыть одному.

Гарри нехотя вернулся к работе, но так и не смог сосредоточиться на делах. Через некоторое время он с облегчением увидел вошедшего в кабинет Оуэна. Он по-прежнему был бледен, но уже не выглядел так, словно его сейчас стошнит. А может, его уже стошнило, подумалось Гарри.

— Это не твоя вина, — произнёс он, будучи уверенным, что Оуэн винит себя в смерти Олдертона, как он сам винил себя в ранениях Причарда. — Мы сделали что могли.

— Тогда почему ты смог спасти своего напарника и перенести его в безопасное место? — резко спросил Оуэн. — Я же просто спасал свою шкуру, бросив его умирать.

— Я знал, с чем мы столкнулись. Я раньше видел, как работает Адское пламя. Я знал, что нужно делать. Ты — нет. В первый раз я тоже действовал не так, как было нужно.

— Раз ты сейчас здесь, значит, не так уж и сильно облажался в тот раз, — возразил Оуэн.

Гарри не стал объяснять, что тогда Гермиона опознала заклинание и что спастись им удалось только благодаря мётлам, а вместо этого сказал:

— Знаешь, при таких обстоятельствах всё держится на удаче.

— То есть он погиб, потому что ему просто не повезло? В этом нет ничьей вины? — возразил Оуэн, повысив голос и привлекая тем самым внимание авроров, сидевших к ним ближе всего.

— От того, что у нас есть кого винить, лучше не станет, — ответил Гарри. — Наоборот, если ты убедишь себя, что его смерть — твоя вина, то сделаешь только хуже себе, а его это всё равно не вернёт.

— И что тогда делать? — уже более тихим голосом спросил Оуэн спустя дюжину секунд.

— Ждать, когда боль станет выносимой, — вздохнул Гарри, жалея, что не может дать ему более действенный совет, и, подумав немного, добавил: — Жить дальше, стараясь изо всех сил.

До конца рабочего дня они больше не говорили. Перед тем как уходить, Гарри попросил Оуэна:

— Не оставайся вечером один. Вы сегодня встречаетесь с Элоизой?

— Не хочу втягивать её в это.

Гарри знал от Джинни, которой сообщил Рон, что у Элоизы едва не случился нервный срыв, когда она прочла в утренних газетах о сражении с Адским пламенем. Она уже потеряла одного жениха и не выдержала, узнав об опасности, грозившей Оуэну. Выяснив, что его отправили в Мунго, она немного успокоилась, но всё равно находилась в таком стрессе, что её отправили в отпуск на несколько дней. Она решила съездить к родителям на это время.

Гарри прекрасно понимал, почему Оуэн не хотел взваливать на свою девушку лишние проблемы.

— Давай тогда ко мне, — предложил он. — Тебе нужно выговориться.

— Ничего, я в порядке. Тем более, твоей жене явно не стоит всё это слышать.

— Поверь мне, она слышала и похуже. Находиться рядом со мной не так уж и просто.

Ощутив, что силы Оуэна убывают, Гарри взял его под локоть и повёл к каминам Атриума. Оказавшись внутри камина, Оуэн попытался отказаться, но потом всё-таки произнёс адрес площади Гриммо.

Джинни показала себя приветливой хозяйкой. Во время ужина она рассказывала о том, как провела день с матерью, то и дело шутя, старательно заполняя болтовнёй паузы и не касаясь недавнего инцидента. Закончив с едой, она сослалась на усталость и удалилась в спальню, оставив мужчин наедине.

Они переместились в гостиную, Гарри принёс бутылку огневиски. После нескольких стаканов у Оуэна развязался язык, и он принялся без умолку говорить обо всём. Не обошлось и без упоминания его погибшего напарника и того, как ему сейчас тоскливо и каким беспомощным он себя ощущает. Также Оуэн признался, что с того случая не может без дрожи смотреть на огонь и что использование каминной сети требует от него немалого мужества.

Гарри внимательно слушал, рассказывал о своих мечтах и желаниях, подбадривал как мог и старательно избегал любого упоминания о Причарде. В полночь он сказал:

— Тебе сегодня лучше остаться у нас.

— Нет, я пойду домой, — с трудом выговаривая слова, пробормотал Оуэн. Он выпил в два раза больше, чем Гарри.

— Ты не сможешь внятно произнести адрес. Окажешься не пойми где.

— Тогда аппарирую.

— Отсюда не получится, да и не в том ты сейчас состоянии. Ладно тебе, мой домовой эльф варит лучшее в мире антипохмельное. Завтра ты меня ещё поблагодаришь.

Оуэн пожал плечами и позволил увести себя наверх к гостевым комнатам. Он нетвёрдо стоял на ногах и пошатывался, поэтому подъём по лестнице оказался долгим. Запыхавшийся Гарри распахнул дверь комнаты Тедди, в которой тот обычно ночевал, когда оставался на несколько дней, и усадил друга на постель. Оуэн тут же упал на простыни с тяжёлым вздохом, а Гарри принялся снимать его обувь. Выпрямляясь, он слегка покачнулся. Оуэн смотрел в потолок, в глазах его блестели слёзы.

— Ты знал, что это бывшая комната моего крёстного? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь отвлечь друга от мрачных мыслей.

— У тебя есть крёстный? — расфокусированным взглядом посмотрел на него Оуэн, словно старался представить, кто может быть крёстным у такого человека, как Гарри.

— Да, был. Сириус Блэк.

Оуэн нахмурился.

— Это тот, кто взорвал улицу с магглами и сбежал из Азкабана?

— Ничего он не взрывал, но из Азкабана действительно сбежал.

— И где он сейчас?

— Погиб, защищая меня от Пожирателей смерти.

— Угу, — Оуэн опять уставился в потолок. Затем, выдержав небольшую паузу, спросил: — Это семейное поместье Блэков?

— Ага. Знаю, что в это сложно поверить, потому что мы тут всё хорошенько переделали, но если завтра ты будешь в состоянии, то можешь заглянуть в библиотеку. И своими глазами убедишься, что я — владелец отличного собрания книг по Тёмной магии.

Гарри вспомнил, каким дом был до перестройки, и усмехнулся:

— Ты бы понравился портрету матери Сириуса. Впервые за всё время я привёл в дом чистокровного мага.

Он посмотрел на друга в полной уверенности, что тот ничего не понял; впрочем, он не обязан был ничего объяснять. Но Оуэн уже спал с открытым ртом. Гарри укрыл его и отправился к себе в спальню.

Джинни ждала его, читая книгу.

— Ты как? — спросила она.

— Лучше, чем он. Его напарник погиб.

— Я так и думала. Сегодня по радио объявили, что один аврор скончался от полученных ран.

Гарри ощутил, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Он присел на кровать, а Джинни отложила книгу в сторону и обняла мужа.

— Он поправится, — прошептала она, зная, что Гарри беспокоится о Причарде.

— Ещё ничего не известно.

— Вот именно. Так что незачем грызть себя за то, что ещё может не произойти.

— Я боюсь, что даже если он выживет, то не сможет вернуться к работе.

— Если он выживет, то только благодаря тебе.

— Почему мне всегда кажется, что я сделал недостаточно?

— Потому что у тебя душа героя.

* * *

Утром Гарри был не в лучшей форме. Он отказался от яичницы, предложенной Миффи, и ограничился одним чёрным кофе. Затем он послал домового эльфа разбудить Оуэна и принести тому антипохмельное зелье, которое точно не помешало бы после вчерашних излияний.

Оуэн появился на кухне спустя полчаса. После душа в выглаженной Миффи мантии он выглядел лучше, чем можно было ожидать, но вид имел всё равно бледный и нездоровый.

— Чай или кофе? — предложил Гарри.

— Чай, — прошептал Оуэн. С тяжким стоном рухнув на стул, он спросил: — Тебе это кажется забавным?

— Что именно я уже успел натворить? — удивился Гарри.

— Если память мне не изменяет, то вчера ты назвал то пойло, что дал мне твой эльф, «лучшим антипохмельным зельем в мире».

— Я имел в виду эффективность, а не вкус.

— То есть ты утверждаешь, что оно эффективно. Меня от него тошнит.

— Тебя уже вывернуло?

— Я успел добежать до ванной, если ты поэтому так переживаешь. Потом это существо заставило меня сделать ещё один глоток этого жуткого пойла.

— И как ты себя сейчас чувствуешь?

— Ты о похмелье или об остальном?

— Ладно, проехали.

Появилась Джинни в домашнем халате, который подчеркивал её заметно округлившийся живот намного сильнее, чем обычная мантия. Увидев её, Оуэн тут же сообщил:

— На твоём месте я бы подал в суд на твоего мужа. Ему должно быть стыдно за то, что он с тобой сделал.

Джинни улыбнулась и сняла с тарелки крышку, благодаря которой еда оставалась тёплой. На завтрак сегодня была яичница, филе сельди и горошек. С завидным аппетитом она набросилась на еду. Оуэн слегка покраснел и сказал Гарри:

— Хотя в суд подать можешь и ты.

— Это ты ещё не всё видел. В десять вечера она ест солёные огурцы в шоколаде.

Оуэн перевёл взгляд на тарелку Джинни, содержимое которой та уплетала с явным удовольствием, и наконец вынес вердикт:

— Возможно, ты и не при чём, Гарри.

* * *

Через два дня состоялись похороны Патрика Олдертона. Все свободные от дежурств авроры отправились на кладбище. Прибыл и Джосеф Уильямсон, бывший аврор, ныне преподававший в Хогвартсе. Он был наставником Олдертона, когда тот только поступил в академию. Гарри был возле Оуэна, чтобы поддержать его в этом нелёгком испытании. Беспокойство за друга помогало забыть о собственных волнениях.

На похороны собралось немало народу. У Олдертона было много друзей и большая семья. Убитых горем родителей поддерживала сестра погибшего. Вдова Элейн Олдертон носила траур и держала за руку семилетнего сына. Гарри его знал, потому что Тедди был одного с ним возраста и ходил в ту же школу. К тому же они с Патриком часто обсуждали успехи детей в учёбе. Когда Гарри подошёл к ним, то не смог вымолвить запланированные слова соболезнования, но понадеялся, что взгляд его был красноречивее молчания.

Оуэн, державшийся позади, порывался несколько раз что-то сказать, но не мог. Наконец, он прошептал едва слышное «простите», и сердце Гарри сжалось от тоски. Вдова покачала головой, словно хотела сказать, что ему не за что извиняться, и Оуэн поспешно ретировался, случайно толкнув Гарри. Тот решил не следовать за ним, дать время отдышаться и прийти в себя, но из поля зрения не выпускал и держался неподалёку. Оуэн в конце концов сел прямо в траву, облокотился спиной о дерево и сидел так до окончания церемонии.

Когда похороны подошли к концу и гости начали расходиться, Оуэн вернулся к Гарри.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть день-другой, — сказал ему Гарри.

— Для чего? — прорычал сквозь зубы Оуэн. — Чтобы бесконечно прокручивать в голове момент, когда мы столкнулись с Адским пламенем, а я и пальцем не пошевелил? Я даже не попробовал бросить Агуаменти.

— Оно бы всё равно не помогло. Тебе удалось его вытащить, а это уже неплохо. Кроме того, ты спас ещё четверых и помешал огню распространиться на весь квартал. Мы сделали всё что могли, тебе не в чем себя упрекать. Уж если кто и должен чувствовать себя виноватым, так это тот глупец, который вызвал Адское пламя.

Оуэн промолчал, но Гарри знал, что его слова не убедили друга. Да и с чего бы, если он сам не верил в то, что говорил.

* * *

Через неделю напарник Алисии вернулся к работе, его нога полностью зажила. Дженис, Примроуз Дэгворт, Альберт Хартс и Гильярд Хобдей приступили к делам уже на следующий день после похорон Патрика Олдертона. Горация Хипворта выписали из больницы, но он пока восстанавливался дома, а ещё через неделю вышел на работу Энтони Голдштейн. Для Причарда опасность уже миновала, но его по-прежнему держали без сознания. Гарри приходил проведать его каждое утро.

Активные поиски как со стороны авроров, так и со стороны полицейских не дали никаких результатов. Новости принёс Адам Монтринвест, комиссар маггловской полиции, который помогал им во всём, что касалось немагического мира.

— Монтринвест прошерстил всю местную прессу, используя ключевые слова, — объяснял аврорам Фосетт. — Не спрашивайте, как именно, я всё равно ничего не понял из его объяснений. Как бы то ни было, он наткнулся на интересную статью в местной газетёнке «Летопись Каловинн». Ходят слухи, что у них творится неладное: люди теряют память на несколько часов, кто-то видит призраков, которые внезапно появляются и исчезают, собаки воют по ночам, одна женщина отдала мужу игрушку вместо ребёнка… Всё это очень похоже на аппарацию, магглоотталкивающие чары, Конфундусы и заклятия изменения памяти. К счастью, магглы думают, что все эти коллективные галлюцинации вызваны какими-то веществами, рассеянными в воздухе или воде.

— Такое тоже может быть, — заметил Майкл. — И уже даже случалось.

— Других зацепок у нас пока нет, поэтому возьмёмся за этот след, — решил Фосетт. — Я попросил у транспортников список всех зданий в округе, подключённых к общей каминной сети. Нужно также лично прочесать все кварталы на случай, если дом окажется маггловским. Общая территория где-то десять квадратных километров.

Он положил на стол подробную карту местности.

— Пустынное местечко, — сказала Примроуз. — Мы быстро управимся.

— У местности сложный рельеф, — обратил внимание Гарри. — Как насчёт патрулирования на мётлах? Сверху будет намного легче осмотреть все здания.

— Если нас заметят магглы, то будет куча проблем, — возразила Алисия. — Я уже не говорю, если нас засекут сами контрабандисты.

— Можно использовать чары скрытности.

— Это не то чтобы совсем законно, — с сомнением произнёс Фосетт.

— Если мы оставим этих бандитов на воле, а они причинят вред магглам, это будет ещё менее законно, — с жаром заявил Гарри.

— Нужно тогда хотя бы проверить, не летают ли там самолёты, — задумчиво добавил Майкл.

— Если набрать высоту между тридцатью и девяноста футов, то у нас будет хороший обзор и с земли не особо видно, — уточнил Гарри. — Более того, та зона находится вдали от обычных воздушных коридоров, только если там нет аэропорта поблизости.

— Постарайся не демонстрировать свои знания перед магической полицией, — посоветовал ему Фосетт. — Будет совсем уж дурным тоном, если тебя арестуют за нелегальные полёты в маггловской зоне. Ладно, я подумаю над твоим предложением. Но начнём мы всё равно с прогулки ножками.

Патрулирование организовали в группах по четыре человека с чётким приказом немедленно аппарировать в случае опасности. Если кто-то найдёт что-нибудь интересное, то должен оставить ориентир для аппарации и вернуться в штаб-квартиру, откуда уже вызвать отряд оперативников специального назначения для изучения местности. Гарри с Оуэном оказались в одной группе с Гильярдом Хобдеем и Клэнси Пилигримом. Гарри растерялся, когда опытные авроры будто само собой разумеющееся передали командование группой ему. Он понял, что такое доверие было заработано в буквальном смысле в огне, и теперь всё, что ему оставалось — это не подвести коллег.

Первые два дня они с трудом пробирались по просёлочным дорогам деревни. Рельеф местности выматывал, приходилось ко всему прочему держать ухо востро, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание магглов, которые то и дело встречались на пути. Несмотря на это, Гарри был счастлив. Причард наконец пришёл в сознание, и Гарри смог навестить его в больнице и даже немного поговорить.

Он старательно избегал любого упоминания о текущем расследовании, чтобы чересчур не утомлять напарника. Справившись о его самочувствии, Гарри передал пожелания скорейшего выздоровления от коллег, а потом выслушал краткий пересказ Причардом писем, которые прислали его дети из Хогвартса. Его супруга ещё не сообщила ему о смерти Патрика Олдертона, и Гарри тоже держал язык за зубами.

* * *

После трёх дней безрезультатного патрулирования авроры, наконец, получили разрешение на использование мётел. Пятница подходила к концу, однако Фосетт сообщил, что суббота и воскресенье тоже будут рабочими днями, поскольку они не могут терять время на данной стадии расследования. Судя по кислым выражениям на лицах коллег, Гарри был не единственным, кого вызвали на работу в выходные.

В воскресное утро они уже час летали над деревней, когда браслет на запястье Гарри нагрелся. Значит, нужно было срочно возвращаться в штаб-квартиру, потому что кто-то из авроров наткнулся на подозрительное место. Их отряд немного покружился, отыскивая удобное место для посадки, после чего все четверо аппарировали в Министерство и спустились на лифте на нужный этаж. Больше половины отрядов уже были на месте и с надеждой смотрели на каждого входившего. Фосетт склонился над разложенной на столе картой вместе с Натом Праудфутом, напарником Симуса Финнигана, который стоял с другими членами своего отряда — Примроуз Дэгворт и Майклом Корнером.

Когда все собрались, Фосетт обрисовал ситуацию. Отряд Праудфута обнаружил сарай, от которого вредноскоп чуть с ума не сошёл. Было решено не использовать чары обнаружения Тёмной магии, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия предполагаемым преступникам, и вернуться туда с подкреплением.

— Я понимаю, что вы хотите отомстить за Адское пламя, — заметил Фосетт, — но наша приоритетная задача — остановить незаконный трафик, а не просто схватить контрабандистов и двух-трёх преступников. Поэтому в первую очередь нужно проверить, есть ли в этом сарае те вещества, что мы ищем. Также необходимо закончить осмотр всех секторов и убедиться, что там нет других складов. И самое главное: мы будем просто наблюдать, кто приходит и уходит, чтобы опознать всех причастных, а потом позволим им перевезти товары в точку отправки, чтобы понять, как именно они это проворачивают.

— А если они ускользнут от нас? — резонно возразил Ян Пламптон.

— Рискнём, — отрезал Фосетт.

Майкл Корнер изучающе посмотрел на план операции, висевший на стене.

— Было бы здорово вести за ними наблюдение издалека, как делают магглы со своими камерами.

— И поставить прослушку, — добавила Анджелина. — На допросах у нас уже было бы преимущество.

Пришлось объяснять, что такое камера для наблюдения и микрофон.

— Это прекрасно, но мы не среди магглов, — покачал головой Симус.

— К тому же, маггловская техника не очень хорошо работает в местах скопления магической энергии, — добавила Дженис.

— Всё равно как-то дико, что магглы могут делать столько всего, о чем мы даже не догадываемся, — заметила Примроуз Дэгворт. — А у нас ведь есть магия!

— Мы много чего даже не думали развивать, как раз потому что у нас есть магия, — с лёгким сожалением в голосе согласился Гарри. — Но начать никогда не поздно.

— Вот только решение нам нужно уже сегодня, — сказал Симус. — У нас нет времени на попытки подражать магглам.

Гарри попытался унять раздражение, вызванное резкими словами Симуса. Когда тот нервничал, его часто заносило. Впрочем, доля правды в его замечании всё равно была. Правильный вопрос, который следовало задать, был: «Каким образом с помощью уже существующих магических способов можно наблюдать за объектом, находясь при этом в другом месте?»

Гарри едва успел сформулировать мысленный вопрос, как ответ тут же пришёл сам собой.

— Я знаю! — воскликнул он. — Если взять два портрета одного и того же человека, то он может передвигаться с одного места в другое, а мы будем в курсе того, что происходит по ту сторону.

— Картины? — удивлённо переспросила Анджелина.

— В сарае точно нет никаких картин, — возразил Симус.

— Можно её там спрятать, — предложил Гарри.

— Отличная идея! — восторженно согласилась Алисия. — Бабушка как-то рассказывала мне, что свекровь годами шпионила за ней таким способом.

— У вас до сих пор сохранились парные портреты? — уточнил Гарри.

— Нет. Когда бабушка узнала обо всём, она сожгла картину и больше никогда не заговаривала об этом с моей прабабкой.

— Вот это история! — воскликнула Анджелина.

— Но картин у нас всё равно нет, — умерил их энтузиазм Симус.

— Слушай, тебе эта история с портретами ничего не напоминает? — спросил у Фосетта Гораций Хипворт.

— Да, мы такое уже пробовали, верно?

— Наш подозреваемый подал тогда жалобу, и Визенгамот отклонил все наши обвинения. Так что этот вариант отметаем.

— Но если мне не изменяет память, то это произошло только потому, что картина была размещена на частной территории, — припомнил Фосетт.

— А значит, это не распространяется на сарай, принадлежащий магглам и используемый нелегально, — довольно добавил Хипворт.

Большинство авроров уже сообразили, какие полезные сведения можно будет раздобыть с помощью двух картин, и принялись оживлённо обсуждать идею.

Фосетт выбросил из волшебной палочки сноп искр для привлечения внимания.

— Идея многообещающая. Мы пока не знаем точно, получится ли всё на практике, поэтому прежде нужно осмотреть помещение. Три человека займутся крышей: нужно проделать в ней дыру и, если получится, проскользнуть внутрь для изучения плана места, проверки наличия товара и оценки его объёма. Двенадцать человек займут периметр, и если что-то пойдёт не так, смогут оперативно вмешаться. Остальные ждут в штаб-квартире в полной боевой готовности. Хартс, ты здесь за главного. Финниган останется с тобой с координатами для аппарации. Хипворт, займёшься охраной периметра. Давенпорт, ты вместе с Джонсон и Спиннет пойдёшь на крышу.

— Почему одни девушки? — возмутился Малдун.

— Они легче, — пояснил Фосетт. — Большая вероятность, что их не засекут на крыше. Дамы, понапрасну не рискуйте. Используйте Дезиллюминационные чары. Ваша задача — только изучить и найти лучшую точку обзора для картины.

— Можно сделать снимки, — предложил Хобдей.

— Только если будете уверены, что в здании никого нет, — уточнил Фосетт. — Не хватало ещё, чтобы вас обнаружили из-за щелчков затвора и вспышек. Это всё. Идите.

Гарри был доволен, что его отправили дежурить по периметру сарая. Лица тех, кто оставался в Министерстве, были кислыми, но они, тем не менее, осознавали правильность такого распоряжения шефа. Не стоило лишний раз светить всех авроров, если в ближайшее время их ждёт череда арестов.

Все заняли свои позиции. Гарри спрятался под густой кроной дерева и увидел, как одна из плиток черепицы на крыше медленно скользнула в сторону, затем к ней присоединились и другие. Прошло полчаса нервного ожидания, отодвинутая плитка вернулась на место, и спустя несколько минут раздался голос Дженис.

— Всё хорошо, мы здесь.

Хипворт оставил на страже двух авроров, а остальные вернулись в штаб-квартиру, чтобы выслушать доклад разведчиц.

— Это то место, что мы искали, — сразу выпалила Дженис. — Там стоит ящик, доверху заполненный драконьими яйцами. Вокруг никого не было, поэтому мы всё засняли, в том числе все коробки. Мы не рискнули их открывать на случай защитных чар. Нам показалось, что там разложили всё в спешке. В углу даже стоит маггловский трактор и охапки сена, которые, кстати, смягчили наше падение. Мы приметили стену, с которой будет открываться хороший обзор на разложенный товар, и пометили нужную черепицу.

— Прекрасно. Следуйте за мной, я вас кое с кем познакомлю.

Они прошли в кабинет Фосетта. На стене висели две новые картины. На первой был изображён унылого вида волшебник в мантии практически такого же цвета, как и полотно.

— Позвольте вам представить аврора Джулиана Флеминга. Он возглавлял Аврорат с 1939 до 1964 года. Благодаря полученным от него сведениям удалось посадить многих сторонников Гриндевальда.

Аврор коротко кивнул и исчез. Спустя несколько секунд он появился на второй картине.

— Я уже ввёл его в курс дела, и он согласился нам помочь. Отнесём его завтра.

Тем же вечером Гарри отправился в Мунго. Причард выглядел уже лучше: теперь он сидел в постели, бледность была не такой выдающейся, а взгляд стал более ясным.

Он попросил рассказать, как идёт расследование, и ,выслушав краткий пересказ, заметил:

— Не могу дождаться, когда меня уже выпустят отсюда. Эти ублюдки ещё увидят, из какого я теста сделан, — прорычал он. — И сполна заплатят за то, что сделали с Патриком.

Гарри с облегчением подумал, что ему не придётся самому рассказывать об этом. И Причард, кажется, не понимал, что вернётся к работе ещё нескоро. Гарри посмотрел на супругу своего напарника и увидел, что та тоже не верит в его скорую выписку. Потребуется много времени, прежде чем он сможет вернуться на службу.

* * *

Утром понадобились добровольцы для дежурства в штаб-квартире: одна из картин оставалась в кабинете шефа, и именно оттуда должно было вестись наблюдение. Демельза с семью другими стажёрами воспользовались представившейся возможностью. Поскольку они ещё не были квалифицированными аврорами, их как правило не допускали до серьёзных заданий и держали в запасе. Гарри решительно вызвался добровольцем для установки второй картины в сарае, однако выбор вновь пал на девушек.

Теперь вместо того, чтобы прохлаждаться под сенью разлапистых деревьев, приходилось вести наблюдение за схроном контрабандистов в кабинете Фосетта. Шли дни, но возле сарая так никто и не объявился. В местную прессу периодически просачивались сводки о различных несчастных случаях, а значит, установленная вокруг здания магическая защита до сих пор действовала.

Гарри же смертельно скучал. Его деятельная натура не выносила томительного ожидания. В больнице Мунго Причард учился заново ходить. За время комы мышцы его ног ослабли, и теперь с поддержкой медсестры или жены он медленно передвигался по палате. Он настойчиво требовал вернуть ему волшебную палочку, на что получал твёрдый отказ со стороны целителей. Они хотели, чтобы он все силы бросил на восстановление моторных функций, а не рисковал понапрасну, пробуя творить магию.

Кошмары, к счастью, больше Гарри не снились, но он ощущал тревогу Джинни каждый раз, когда уходил на работу. Она взяла за привычку уходить ночевать к родителям в те ночи, когда он дежурил. Она ничего ему не говорила, но Гарри видел беспокойство в её глазах всякий раз, когда он целовал её на прощание, и явное облегчение, когда возвращался домой.

С наступлением восьмого месяца беременности Джинни уже меньше двигалась, довольствуясь прогулкам в саду «Норы» или на скалистом берегу коттеджа «Ракушка». Морской воздух возвращал ей жизненные силы. Её часто навещали братья и невестки, и Гарри уже привык к большой шумной компании, которая встречала его по возвращении домой.

* * *

В ночь с шестого на седьмое июня, через неделю после размещения картины, в пять утра на запястье Гарри нагрелся браслет. Он вскочил с постели, быстро оделся, стараясь не разбудить Джинни, и поспешил в Министерство. Оттуда он аппарировал в точку сбора неподалёку от сарая. Фосетт остался у себя в кабинете для оценки ситуации и принятия решения о стратегии захвата.

В течение восьми дней, пока авроры были вынуждены выжидать, они выдвинули множество гипотез и предположений о том, какие действия будут предпринимать. Гарри показал всем заклинание, которое держало Адское пламя на расстоянии, а также способ, каким можно было его погасить. Под руководством Фосетта они все вместе отрабатывали различные техники боя.

Среди ждущих авроров царило напряжение. Все держали волшебные палочки наготове, некоторые молча повторяли полученные ранее указания, чтобы в боевом азарте не ошибиться. Трое из них резко вскинули палочки, когда появилась Демельза Робинс. Этим вечером она была связным.

— Они только что аппарировали прямо в сарай, — сообщила она. — Их шестеро. Они, судя по всему, занялись сортировкой и зачарованием товара, чтобы придать ему обычный вид. Шеф считает, что скоро всё случится. По сигналу начинаем операцию номер два.

Взять в кольцо, накинуть антиаппарационный барьер, штурм. Дрожь волнения пробежала среди авроров.

— Возвращайся на свой пост, — приказала Дженис Демельзе.

Робинс недовольно скривилась, но подчинилась. Через несколько секунд браслеты нагрелись, сообщая о сигнале к началу операции.

Путь был чист.


	32. Цена победы

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
21 июня 2004 — Избрание Рона главой Гильдии магических ремёсел  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 7 июня — 16 июля 2005

Гарри встал напротив двери в сарай. Ему отвели позицию на передовой, явно из-за прошлых подвигов. Он решил не рассказывать об этом Джинни, ей и без того хватало тревог и волнений.

По сигналу браслета авроры накрыли территорию антиаппарационным барьером. В этот раз бандиты не смогут ускользнуть, в том числе и через каминную сеть. Визуально в сарае не было дымоходной трубы, однако авроры перестраховались и обратились в транспортный отдел, чтобы проверить наверняка. Глава службы заверил, что в здании не было никаких подпольных или скрытых каминов.

Более того, благодаря свежим сводкам от Джулиана Флеминга, чей портрет по-прежнему находился внутри помещения, Фосетт получал самые актуальные сведения о происходящем. Если что-то пойдёт не по плану, он всегда сможет изменить стратегию ведения боя с помощью шпиона. Однако на данный момент вокруг царила полная тишина. Авроры ждали сигнала к началу штурма.

Браслет Гарри нагрелся, и они выдвинулись. Приказ был выбить двери как можно тише и оглушить всех, кто был внутри. Та же участь должна была постигнуть оба окна, которые находились в противоположном конце помещения. Если повезёт, контрабандисты даже не успеют достать волшебные палочки.

Двери вылетели бесшумно, но при падении их на пол раздался глухой стук. Гарри и Дженис шли впереди, поливая всех оглушающими чарами. Два человека упали на землю. Два аврора на передовой под прикрытием четырёх коллег поспешили спрятаться за ближайший ящик. Расположение каждого контейнера они знали наизусть, поэтому тихо развернулись, чтобы присоединиться ко второй группе, которая вошла в здание с другой стороны.

Перед Гарри выскочил приземистый мужчина и запустил заклятием. Гарри нырнул в сторону, уворачиваясь. Выпрямившись, он заметил, что напавший на него уже оглушён Ступефаем Оуэна, который прикрывал напарника в двух метрах слева.

Вокруг раздавались крики и проклятия: бандиты, наконец, сообразили, что на них напали. В воздухе проносились яркие разноцветные лучи заклинаний, то и дело можно было услышать глухой стук от падения тела на землю. На стенах и ящиках появлялись трещины и сколы, когда кто-то мазал. И редкие крики боли, когда кто-то попадал в цель.

Убедившись, что коллеги заняли хорошие позиции с двух сторон и перекрыли пути отступления, Гарри решил осторожно продвинуться немного вперёд. Он убрал противника, который уже нацелился на Хобдея, и едва успел увернуться от ярко-жёлтого луча.

Наконец, он добрался до центра сарая, где должен был ждать вторую команду, вошедшую с заднего входа. В тусклом освещении Гарри различил рядом с одним ящиком тень человека в боевой стойке. Он обошёл тюк с соломой, за которым прятался, но в тот момент, когда магическая формула готова была отправиться к цели, вдруг резко поднял руку и направил волшебную палочку в потолок. Напротив него стоял Пилигрим. И ему тоже пришлось изменить траекторию заклинания. Они кивнули друг другу и проверили, не прячется ли рядом кто-то ещё.

Спустя несколько секунд с крыши раздался сухой голос:

— Все цели оглушены. Соберите их в центре, восстановите входы и выходы.

Особо не церемонясь, авроры переместили пленников в указанное место, и как раз появился Фосетт.

— Мы снимем антиаппарационный барьер, чтобы переправить их в Министерство. Первый отряд, восстановите барьер после нашего ухода и возвращайтесь на дежурный пост снаружи. Остальных жду в штаб-квартире.

Демельза по-прежнему дежурила у картины. Если в сарае появятся гости, она использует портключ, чтобы предупредить команду, сидевшую в засаде. А там уже Хартс, возглавлявший первый отряд, будет решать, стоит ли вмешаться немедленно или лучше вызвать подмогу.

Гарри с тремя аврорами починили двери, вернули на место ставни, их коллеги в это время переносили пленников в Министерство. По сигналу Фосетта Гарри аппарировал в Атриум. Чиновники, самые ранние пташки, с интересом провожали взглядами сновавших туда-сюда авроров с арестованными магами.

Пленников распределили по допросным. Сопровождавшие их авроры вели себя более жёстко, чем обычно. Гарри не одобрял плохое обращение с людьми, которые не могли ответить, но события трёхнедельной давности тоже пробудили в нём враждебность к волшебникам, которые так чудовищно поступили во время происшествия с Адским пламенем. И было не особо важно, сами ли они вызвали это заклятие или их сообщники.

Фосетт прекрасно всё это понимал, ему нужны были непредвзятые сведения, потому назначил вести допросы тех, кто не участвовал в том инциденте.

Авроры опять были вынуждены ждать. К девяти утра к ним присоединилась Демельза: её смена только что закончилась.

— Джулиан говорит, там нет ни одной живой души, кроме крыс, — сообщила девушка, направившись к столику с кофе. — А у вас какие новости?

— Допросы ещё идут, — ответил Гарри. — Уже начали проверять информацию. Есть где-то двенадцать возможных рейсов в Америку и Канаду.

Спустя полчаса из допросных вышли Кристофер Саммерс, Киприан Малдун, Фосетт и Саймон Белби.

— Есть данные по отправкам. Через пять часов из Ливерпуля в Сент-Луис, штат Миссисипи. Два чемодана. Описание контрабандиста тоже есть, — кратко объявил Саммерс.

Фосетт изложил план операции: они подготовят чемоданы на основе подробной информации от арестованных, доставят их в аэропорт, передадут контрабандисту, сядут в самолёт и будут следовать за ним, пока того не арестуют американские авроры.

— Я отправляюсь в Сент-Луис портключом через час, предупрежу наших коллег и займусь организацией приёма контрабанды, — добавил он.

После чего отдал приказы первой группе упаковать чемоданы, выписал разрешение на забор из резерва Оборотного зелья и передал несколько волосков, отрезанных у курьера.

Гарри попал в группу, ответственную за упаковку чемоданов. Вместе с коллегами он разложил флаконы, мешочки и баночки в соответствии со списком, переданным одним из арестованных контрабандистов, и зачаровал их таким образом, чтобы у магглов не возникло к содержимому никаких вопросов. Кроме того, авроры наложили запирающие чары, а вот защитные копировать не стали, посчитав их слишком опасными для проверяющих маггловских таможенников.

Закончив, Гарри с коллегами отправились в штаб-квартиру ждать новостей. К двум часам с победной улыбкой вернулся Гораций Хипворт. Доставка груза прошла без проволочек, а Клэнси Пилигрим сел на тот же самолёт, что и курьер. Оставалось только дождаться приземления через десять часов. По лондонскому времени это должно было произойти в полночь.

— Что ж, парни, возвращайтесь к вашим текущим делам, но будьте поблизости на случай новостей по сараю, — приказал Фосетт.

Гарри воспользовался возможностью навестить Причарда в Мунго. Тот пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа. Главный целитель заверил, что сможет выписать его уже к концу недели. Гарри рассказал, что они значительно продвинулись в деле, ещё утром разработали новый план и уже начали воплощать в жизнь новую стратегию, чтобы выйти на одного из американских контрабандистов.

— Надеюсь, вы поймали того, кто решил поджарить нас как огневиц (1), — с надеждой произнёс Причард.

— Пока нет. Но Фосетт пообещал тем, кто выдаст нам имена, что их не будут судить за соучастие в этом инциденте, в отличие от остальных.

— Этого мало. Если учесть, что им грозит за контрабанду такого масштаба, это всё мелочь для них. Вот если бы он пообещал сократить срок вдвое, то да, это могло бы сработать.

Перед возвращением в Министерство Гарри попросил супругу Причарда уделить ему несколько минут.

— Он сказал, что к концу недели его уже выпишут, — начал Гарри.

— Да, какое счастье! — обрадовалась женщина. — Дома ему будет лучше, хотя здесь, конечно, тоже очень хорошие специалисты. Не стесняйтесь приходить к нам в гости.

— Спасибо, с радостью воспользуюсь вашим предложением, — заверил её Гарри. — Что говорят целители о прогнозах по его возвращению на работу?

— Когда Станислав спрашивает их об этом, то они всегда говорят «Будет видно». Думаю, они не верят, что он сможет когда-нибудь вернуться. Они сделали всё, что было возможно, но эта мерзость добралась почти до самых костей ног. Не уверена, что он сможет бегать как раньше.

Гарри не мог выдавить ни слова, в горле застрял ком. Миссис Причард взяла его за руку и мягко сказала:

— Главное, что он жив. Если бы не вы, мы бы его уже потеряли. — Она внимательно посмотрела на него и добавила твёрдым голосом: — Я буду благодарна вам до конца жизни.

— Если он не сможет вернуться к работе, это разобьёт ему сердце.

— Однажды он смирится. Ему ещё нужно вырастить двух детей, да и других дел хватает. Вы нам сберегли самое важное.

Несмотря на снедавшее беспокойство за напарника, Гарри порадовался, что, благодаря своему опыту, ему удалось сделать так, чтобы двое детей не остались сиротами, а эта милая женщина — вдовой. Он слабо улыбнулся.

— Мне пора, но я ещё зайду на днях.

До вечера не было никаких новостей. Чтобы не волновать Джинни больше, чем необходимо, Гарри вернулся к ужину домой и даже отправился спать. Впрочем, утром он вскочил ни свет ни заря и прибыл в Министерство едва ли не первым.

— Какие новости? — спросил он у опередивших его Симуса и Анджелины. Они сидели на кухне и пили кофе.

— Всё прошло отлично, — довольно ответила Анджелина. — Наши проследили за курьером до одного волшебного бара в Сент-Луисе, там он воспользовался камином. Потом подключилось американское Министерство магии, они вычислили координаты и схватили пятерых магов. Фосетт уже вернулся, предоставив американцам возможность самим проводить допросы. Наших же подозреваемых опять допрашивают Пламптон и Дэгворт.

После полудня сработала сигналка возле сарая. Через десять минут на местность был накинут антиаппарационный барьер, и двадцать авроров устремились внутрь здания. Два контрабандиста не ожидали такого горячего приёма, но были готовы дать отпор. Заняв удобные позиции, они принялись отстреливаться от нападавших авроров атакующими чарами.

Громко взвыв, на землю рухнула Алисия Спиннет. Её напарник Ян Пламптон ответил обидчику зелёным лучом, которого явно не было в их методичке. Второй контрабандист тем временем зацепил Анджелину и её напарника Ричарда Велбелавда, но буквально в двух метрах от возможной точки аппарации был сражён двумя Ступефаями от Гарри и Гильярда Хобдея.

— Мы полные ничтожества, — пробурчала Дженис, стоявшая рядом с Гарри. — Не смогли нормально сработать в группе против двух противников.

Гарри не обратил внимания на её бурчание. Он бросился к скорчившейся в позе зародыша Анджелине, с ужасом думая, как сообщит ужасные новости Джорджу.

— Энджи, ты как?

Она слабо дышала, лицо перекосилось от боли.

— Я в Мунго! — прокричал Гарри, взял её на руки, едва ли не бегом выскочил за антиаппарационный барьер и переместился в больницу.

— Целителя, быстро! — прокричал он, как только оказался в приёмном покое.

Он услышал позади хлопки аппарации, авроры перемещали других раненых. Целители среагировали очень быстро, и уже через полчаса Гарри вновь оказался в палате, в которой его лечили месяц назад. Прошло три недели, как Причарда переместили отсюда в другую палату, и Гарри воспринял своё возвращение сюда как плохое предзнаменование. Анджелина уже не корчилась от боли, но явно была обессилена.

— Отдыхай и поправляйся, — сказал он, держа её за руку. — Дома тебя ждут муж и малыш.

— Передай им, что со мной всё нормально, — прошептала она. — Не хочу, чтобы Джордж волновался. Как Алисия? И мой напарник?

Гарри огляделся. Алисия спала, её голова была забинтована, а Велбелавд с перевязанным плечом разговаривал с Гильярдом Хобдеем.

— Они в порядке. Отдыхай, а мы займёмся остальным.

Она улыбнулась и откинулась на подушки, закрыв глаза. Гарри обошёл всех раненых, отчасти чтобы приободрить их, отчасти — чтобы успокоиться самому, затем сказал Хобдею, что сообщит новости мужу Анджелины.

* * *

В магазине приколов его встретила Элоиза.

— Привет, Гарри, — радостно сказала она, но, увидев его суровое лицо, упавшим голосом прошептала: — Оуэн?

Она приложила руку к сердцу, будто это могло защитить от плохих новостей.

— С ним всё хорошо, — тут же поспешил успокоить её Гарри. — Это Энджи, но ничего серьёзного.

Так и не оправившись от шока, Элоиза махнула рукой в сторону подсобки. Сидевший там Джордж услышал шаги и поднял на Гарри глаза. С его лица мгновенно сошли все краски.

— Просто одно небольшое заклятие, — выпалил Гарри. — Она осталась под присмотром в Мунго, но, уверен, будет на ногах уже завтра. Она больше всего переживала о тебе.

Джордж ничего не ответил, и Гарри начал думать, что бы ещё такого сказать успокаивающего. К счастью, рядом оказался Рон, которого он сразу не заметил, полностью сосредоточившись на Джордже.

— Не делай такое лицо, — мягко произнёс Рон, положив руку на плечо брату. — Иначе тоже окажешься в больнице.

— Тогда я попрошу кровать пошире, — храбро отозвался Джордж.

Гарри с облегчением выдохнул. Если Уизли шутят, значит, всё будет хорошо.

— Мне нужно возвращаться, — сказал он. — Если увидите Джинни, передайте, что я в порядке.

— С твоей работой она родит раньше времени, — проворчал Рон.

— Если по стране будут свободно ходить адепты Тёмной магии, жизнь её не станет спокойнее, — возразил Гарри.

Рон поднял руки вверх.

— Извини, ты прав. Кто-то должен делать эту работу, а раз так, пусть этим займутся лучшие.

Гарри примирительно улыбнулся и аппарировал в Аврорат.

* * *

Захваченные контрабандисты держались два дня, но потом всё-таки раскололись и выдали имена координаторов. Благодаря полученным сведениям авроры смогли устроить облавы и схватить тех, кто ранее ускользал от них. Впрочем, легко те не дались, в результате ещё два сотрудника оказались в Мунго. Напряжение в Аврорате достигло предела. Хорошей новостью стало возвращение к работе Энтони Голдштейна, он почти полностью восстановил чувствительность рук.

Отправившись на вызов одного волшебника, который обнаружил подозрительные тюки в пристройках возле своего поместья, авроры изъяли около пятидесяти килограммов различных ингредиентов для запрещённых зелий.

— Они пользуются маггловским транспортом, — проанализировал Фосетт, — но для хранения выбирают склады в магическом мире. Благодаря этому они могут передвигаться по каминной сети или посредством точек для аппарации. Мы серьёзно смешали им карты, лишив двух важнейших складов, тайника и части сообщников. Нужно продолжать наступать на пятки, чтобы они не успели опомниться.

По совету Причарда Фосетт предложил значительное сокращение срока тем, кто предоставит важные сведения. Спустя три недели после нападения в сарае авроры арестовали дюжину сообщников банды, которые выдали имя и адрес того, кто координировал операцию.

Следующим утром на рассвете они окружили поместье елизаветинской эпохи. В очередной раз Гарри оказался на самой опасной позиции. Неужели Фосетт думает, что он неуязвим для любых проклятий, как это было с Волдемортом? Не хотелось бы в ближайшем будущем опровергнуть его теорию. У него до сих пор перед глазами стояло обеспокоенное лицо Джинни, следившей утром за его сборами на операцию. Он просто с нежностью поцеловал её, не зная, что сказать, чтобы успокоить. Затем погладил округлившийся живот, мысленно пообещав малышу вернуться, чтобы заботиться о нём.

Гарри встряхнул головой, отгоняя мысли о семье. Нужно было сосредоточиться на операции. Следуя проведённому ранее инструктажу, он дождался сигнала и накрыл поместье и близлежащую территорию антиаппарационным барьером, выбил заклинанием входную дверь и принялся зачищать всё вокруг Ступефаями. Слева его прикрывал Оуэн, справа — Клэнси Пилигрим.

Сопротивления никто не оказал. Итан Оглторн, официально возглавлявший лабораторию зелий при Мунго, член гильдии гербологов, не успел даже дёрнуться в постели. В соответствии с протоколом, его с женой обездвижили. Гарри, Пилигрим и Малдун занялись мужчиной, а Дженис с Примроуз Дэгворт следили за одевавшейся в ванной женой, которую вежливо попросили проследовать в Министерство. Анджелина, полностью выздоровевшая, и Вики Фробишер пытались успокоить плачущих детей и выяснить, к каким родственникам их можно было временно отправить.

В этот день в Аврорате царила победоносная атмосфера. Конечно, им ещё предстояли другие аресты, но у многих, наконец, появилось ощущение близкого окончания этого запутанного расследования. Банда преступников, которая пила из них кровь на протяжении долгих месяцев, из-за которой пострадало столько авроров, а один был убит, совсем скоро получит по заслугам. Но самым воодушевляющим было то, что в допросной сейчас сидел тот, кто вызвал Адское пламя во время той трагической облавы.

Ещё неделю авроры проводили аресты и выбивали информацию, передавая её зарубежным коллегам, чтобы те могли прикрыть контрабандную сеть у себя в стране. Наконец, все материалы дела были отправлены в Визенгамот для суда.

Когда всё закончилось, Фосетт провёл совещание.

— Во-первых, сообщаю, что с данного момента будут вновь приниматься заявления на отпуска.

Все рассмеялись. С тех пор как они попали в засаду с Адским пламенем, никто из авроров не подавал заявку на отпуск, даже краткосрочный. Исключением стал только однодневный отгул Кевина Уитби: на прошлой неделе его жена родила.

— Я вместе с вами безумно рад, что нам удалось засадить за решётку негодяев, которые представляли для нашего общества опасность и своими действиями доказали собственную беспринципность.

В ответ раздались одобрительные восклицания.

— Однако эта победа дорого нам обошлась. Мы заплатили за их поимку плотью и кровью. Мы не забудем нашего товарища Патрика Олдертона, все наши мысли сейчас с его вдовой и малолетним сыном. Я сообщил основную информацию о ходе расследования Элейн Олдертон, и она попросила меня поблагодарить вас всех за поддержку и щедрость. Она была искренне тронута вашим поступком. Что касается Ната Праудфута, то, к сожалению, целителям не удалось спасти два пальца, которые он потерял во время боя неделю назад. Мы только через несколько дней узнаем, сможет ли он держать волшебную палочку.

Симус Финниган, напарник Праудфута, скривился. Фосетт продолжил после небольшой паузы:

— Некоторым из вас грозила по-настоящему смертельная опасность, но вы с честью выстояли, проявив смекалку, смелость и лидерские качества. Министр магии Кингсли Шеклболт прибудет к нам завтра для вручения медалей за храбрость.

Авроры устроили овации Гарри, Алисии, Оуэну, Майклу Корнеру и Гильярду Хобдею.

— Где-то через три-четыре недели нам придётся давать показания в суде. Пока же отдыхайте. Следующие две недели дежурства будут проходить в сокращённом формате, так что пользуйтесь моментом.

Гарри наскоро навёл порядок на столе и уже собирался отправиться в гости к Причарду, когда в коридоре его перехватила Демельза Робинс.

— Гарри! Постой! У нас экзамены через два месяца. Ты же нас потренируешь, правда?

— Ой.. Хм… Я даже не знаю…

— Пожалуйста, хотя бы утром по субботам. Не бросай нас!

— Ладно, я посмотрю…

— Поттер! — позвал его Фосетт из своего кабинета.

— Извини, Демельза, мне пора, — Гарри воспользовался ситуацией, чтобы спастись от настойчивой Демельзы.

— Мы рассчитываем на тебя в эту субботу, — бросила та ему в спину.

— Да, сэр?

— Заходи и закрой дверь, — ответил Фосетт.

Гарри подчинился и вопросительно посмотрел на сидевшего на стуле Гильярда Хобдея. Вид у того был неважный, а атмосфера в кабинете царила явно напряжённая.

— Гильярд отказывается принимать медаль за участие в ликвидации Адского пламени, — коротко пояснил Фосетт.

— Что? — с удивлением переспросил Гарри. — Почему?

— Если бы не ты, я бы лишился обеих рук, — сквозь сжатые зубы ответил Гильярд. — Я же просто смотрел, как они превращаются в угольки.

Перед мысленным взором Гарри вновь предстала картина того дня: распахнутые в шоке глаза Хобдея при виде погибающих в огне товарищей, ступор и оцепенение, которые не позволили ему самому взять контроль над операцией. Гарри не знал, какие слова можно было подобрать в такой ситуации.

— Если бы я оказался в таком же положении, что и ты, запертым огненными столбами у двери, я бы тоже ничего не смог поделать, — подумав немного, наконец сказал он. — Каждый из нас тогда сыграл свою роль и помог спасти остальных. Если бы ты остался снаружи, то мы бы вообще туда не пробрались.

Хобдей окинул его внимательным взглядом, словно пытался понять, насколько искренен тот был в своих словах.

— Ты помнишь, с каким трудом мы преодолели ту стену огня? — напомнил Гарри. — Неужели ты думаешь, что мы бы справились без тебя?

Хобдей немного расслабился и уже держал голову выше. В кабинете воцарилась тишина. Фосетт и Гарри молча ждали вердикта.

— Если ты правда так думаешь... — сказал Гильярд наконец.

— Ты ведь не заставишь нас отказаться от медалей? — шутливо спросил Гарри. — Я ведь так хотел пополнить свою коллекцию!

Хобдей улыбнулся:

— Ладно, твоя взяла. Не будем ходить кругами. — Он кивнул Гарри и начальнику на прощание и вышел из кабинета.

— Отличная работа, Поттер, — сказал Фосетт.

— Я просто сказал то, что думаю.

— Ему как раз и нужно было услышать это от тебя.

Гарри неуверенно хмыкнул и отправился домой на заслуженный отдых.

* * *

Вечером во время ужина Гарри сообщил счастливой Джинни, что расследование официально окончено.

— Я, наконец, смогу спокойно провожать тебя по утрам на работу и не бояться, что ты не вернёшься, — с облегчением выдохнула она.

— Да уж, это было тяжёлое дело. Зато у нас большой улов: Биллу с его приятелями разрушителями заклятий будет чем заняться. Все счастливы, а я стану ещё более счастливым, когда ты наконец решишь поделиться нашим маленьким сокровищем, — закончил Гарри, поцеловав супругу в круглый живот.

— Так ты думаешь, что я специально его прячу? Если хочешь, можем поменяться местами. С радостью уступлю тебе звание первой тыквы!

— Ты очень милая первая тыковка. Вне всяких сомнений «золото» твоё!

— Прекрасно, красная лента придаст мне хитрый вид. Кстати, как она будет сочетаться с моими рыжими волосами?

— Но ты же беременна не в области волос.

Джинни расхохоталась: Гарри так мило смущался, а уж когда ещё пытался шутить…

— Ладно, я передам малышу, что папа ждёт его с нетерпением. Может быть, он даже поторопится.

* * *

На следующий день к десяти часам утра, опираясь на плечо супруги, в штаб-квартиру прибыл Причард. Гарри нисколько не удивился его приходу, поскольку ещё вчера узнал, что его пригласили на награждение медалями. Однако по растерянным лицам товарищей он только сейчас осознал, как сильно изменился его напарник. Он-то каждый день навещал его сначала в Мунго, потом у них дома и видел, как тот медленно терял вес и учился ходить на нетвёрдых ногах. Другие же видели его последний раз в день происшествия с Адским пламенем, и по сравнению с тем Причардом этот был лишь тенью себя прежнего.

Фосетт организовал мини-буфет в углу помещения с фруктовыми соками и закусками. Атмосфера сразу потеплела. Наконец, прибыл Кингсли Шеклболт. Он подошёл к каждому аврору, пожал руку и произнёс несколько благодарственных слов.

— Всё, что я могу тебе сказать, это — «Отличная работа, Гарри», — сказал он, когда настал черёд Гарри.

Тот слишком давно знал Кингсли, чтобы не смущаться от его похвалы.

— Рад, что мой опыт оказался полезен.

— Другие почивали бы на лаврах. Ты же используешь свои таланты на благо людям.

— Беру пример свыше.

— Для меня честь знать, что ты одобряешь мои успехи в работе так же, как я одобряю твои.

Они обменялись улыбками с видом заговорщиков.

— Я не успел поздравить тебя с будущим отцовством, — добавил министр. — Передавай мои поздравления и Джинни.

Он кивнул и отошёл к стоявшему рядом Оуэну. Гарри не слышал, о чём они говорили, но Оуэн широко улыбался и выглядел польщённым, когда Кингсли направился к Алисии Спиннет.

Затем всех попросили выстроиться в ряд для вручения наград. Пока Кингсли произносил официальную речь, Гарри словил себя на мысли, что по-настоящему рад получить эту медаль.

Тот вечер, когда ему вручали Орден Мерлина первой степени, стал настоящим кошмаром. Его вынудили собственноручно вручать эти ордена защитникам Хогвартса и тем, кто проявил себя во время войны, и Гарри всей душой возненавидел тот момент. Тогда прошло ещё так мало времени, в памяти были свежи тяжёлые месяцы борьбы и лишений, а мысль о победе ещё не укоренилась в его голове.

Сейчас же всё было совершенно по-другому. Конечно, ему было больно видеть Причарда в таком плачевном состоянии, да и смерть Олдертона удручала, но Гарри гордился тем, что смог быстро принять решение и выработать стратегию по спасению Дженис и других коллег. Ему удалось направить потерянных товарищей на борьбу с быстро распространявшимся пламенем и спасти от неминуемой гибели гектары леса.

Когда министр магии прикрепил на лацкан его мантии медаль за храбрость, Гарри посмотрел прямо в глаза Кингсли и не стал скрывать переполнявшую его гордость.

* * *

В пятницу вечером перед уходом Демельза бросила Гарри вслед:

— Увидимся завтра утром!

Переступив порог тренировочного зала, Гарри не смог сдержать своего удивления. На занятие пришли не только три стажёра, которым предстояло сдавать годовые экзамены в августе. Также там было несколько человек, которые ещё в прошлом году успешно стали аврорами; парочка ребят его выпуска, которые пожали плечами и сказали, что им не помешает немного размяться. Для них это было своего рода старое доброе собрание АД.

В тесном помещении, не рассчитанном на такое количество людей одновременно, Гарри насчитал порядка пятнадцати волшебников. Это было слишком много для эффективной тренировки, которую он разработал накануне. С другой стороны, кто сказал, что он должен отдуваться за всех?

— Ладно, авроры, разбирайте себе стажёров. Проверим, на что они способны, потом поменяемся.

— Мы пришли сюда тренироваться, а не нянчиться с другими, — возмутился Симус.

Не самое лучшее время, чтобы злить Гарри.

— Я никого не держу, дверь сам найдёшь. Сегодня мы тренируем тех, кому через два месяца сдавать экзамены.

Симус пожал плечами и выбрал себе стажёра. Раздав указания, Гарри проверил, чтобы ребята были более-менее равномерно распределены по парам. По ходу дела он поправлял или давал советы. Благодаря статусу Мальчика-Который-Выжил он давно понял, как сильно другие люди ценили его советы и похвалу.

Спустя всего пять минут он окончательно убедился, что это помещение совершенно не подходило для тренировок такого большого количества людей. Конечно, базу (Патронус, дуэли тет-а-тет) они могли здесь изучить и отработать, но им катастрофически не хватало преград и изъянов пересечённой местности, с которыми можно было встретиться в реальной жизни. Как это, например, произошло пару недель назад во время прошлого расследования. В конце тренировки Гарри изложил свои мысли Оуэну и Анджелине.

— Попроси Фосетта найти нам другое место, — предложил Оуэн.

— Это ведь не официальные тренировки.

— Если он найдёт место, то они станут таковыми, — заметила Анджелина.

Так и получилось. В понедельник утром Гарри постучал в дверь кабинета Фосетта, чтобы попросить организовать новое место для тренировок, которые он вынужден был проводить в силу обстоятельств. Фосетт, казалось, совершенно не удивился, что мини-кружок Гарри пользовался такой популярностью.

— Ты прав, мы слишком полагаемся на идеальные условия и удачу. И за это нам пришлось дорого заплатить. Раньше у нас регулярно проходили боевые тренировки для всего отряда. Обычно это происходило в лесу. Я активирую магглоотталкивающие чары от того места. К субботе всё будет готово.

В пятницу утром на доске объявлений в штаб-квартире авроров появилось объявление о времени и координатах места тренировки «под руководством Гарри Поттера». Гарри мгновенно сообразил, насколько сильно он попал, а потому бегом направился к Дженис.

— Ты мне нужна, — выпалил он с порога.

— Зачем?

— Мне нужна помощь в организации мультиуровневых курсов по дуэлям и контрпроклятиям.

— Ах, вот про что ты! — сказала она, кивнув на объявление.

— Да, я опять влип.

— Расскажи, что ты собираешься делать, и я помогу составить программу.

— Ты ведь тоже придёшь, правда? — умоляющим тоном протянул Гарри. — Я один не справлюсь. К тому же, ты единственная, кто сможет научить нас работать в скоординированной группе.

По её улыбке Гарри понял, что попал в точку.

— Я ни за что в мире не пропущу такое развлечение, — произнесла Дженис таким голосом, что Гарри заранее пожалел всех, кто явится на тренировку.

* * *

Его прогнозы оправдались. На площадке толпились двадцать пять человек, а это почти полный состав ударного отряда Аврората. Здесь были все авроры, поступившие на службу после войны, а также самые молодые из старой гвардии. Это были Кристофер Саммерс и Клэнси Пилигрим, который в год правления тёмного режима отказался подчиняться приказам Министерства и сбежал куда-то в деревню; Примроуз Дэгворт, напарница Майкла Корнера; Альберт Хартс, напарник Дженис; Ян Пламптон и Ричард Велбелавд, которые обычно работали вместе с Алисией и Анджелиной. Фосетта не было, и это к лучшему: Гарри совсем не видел себя в роли его наставника.

За полчаса до начала тренировки Гарри встретился с Дженис, и они обговорили все ключевые моменты. Авроры с большим опытом будут работать вместе с Дженис, экс-чемпионкой в дуэлях, а Гарри займётся остальными. Но к последнему часу он перегруппировал всех так, чтобы стажёры тренировались автономно, а бывшие участники АД во главе с ним самим — с Дженис.

Дженис Давенпорт оказалась невероятно требовательным наставником. Гарри чувствовал себя по-настоящему измученным, когда объявил об окончании тренировки.

* * *

(1) Огневица, или Пепламба (англ. Ashwinder, пеплозмей, пепловей) (ⅩⅩⅩ) — волшебная змейка, которая заводится в магическом огне, если надолго оставить его без присмотра.


	33. Джеймс Сириус Поттер

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
Сентябрь 1999 — Гарри работает в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
Сентябрь 2002 — помолвка Гарри и Джинни  
Декабрь 2003 — свадьба Гарри и Джинни  
21 июня 2004 — Избрание Рона главой Гильдии магических ремёсел  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** с 16 по 23 июля 2005

Сразу после тренировки Гарри пригласил Дженис на ужин на площадь Гриммо, чтобы разработать план следующего занятия. За столом к ним присоединилась Джинни, но быстро ушла к себе из-за болей в пояснице. Ей было неудобно сидеть на жёстком стуле даже несмотря на то, что Гарри его немного усовершенствовал.

— Не переживайте, — заверила она их. — Я всё равно не голодна. Мне просто нужно прилечь.

— Если что-то надобится, милая, зови, — с лёгким беспокойством в голосе попросил Гарри.

— Сейчас мне нужно всего лишь прилечь.

Чтобы поцеловать его, Джинни пришлось согнуть ноги в коленях, наклоняться она уже давно была не в состоянии.

Гарри проводил глазами жену, затем посмотрел на гостью, которая наблюдала за этой сценой потеплевшим взглядом.

— Роды, наверное, уже скоро, — заметила Дженис.

— Должны быть через десять дней. Побыстрее бы они уже начались, мне кажется, Джинни на грани.

— Мама мне всегда говорила, что природа мудра: сначала мы ценим сам факт беременности, затем к сороковой неделе не можем дождаться родов и, наконец, с рождением ребенка испытываем настоящее счастье.

— Мы идеально вписываемся в эту концепцию, — согласился Гарри. — А у тебя есть братья или сёстры?

— У меня была сестра и два брата. С младшим братом мы ещё давно поссорились, я ничего о нём не слышала с тех пор, как он переехал жить в Австралию. А старший брат с сестрой погибли во время первой войны. Родители умерли в восьмидесятые.

Гарри решил сменить тему на более радостную.

— Ты виделась на этой неделе с Беллеклэром?

— Нет, он с женой.

Гарри изумлённо вытаращился на Дженис, но та только легко рассмеялась и махнула рукой.

— Не делай такое лицо. Они уже давно живут раздельно. Ещё до того, как мы с Пьером сошлись. Так что я не разрушала никаких семей. Вместо меня это сделала работа.

— Работа?

— Она может паршиво сказаться на жизни, если не предпринимать мер.

— Службу в Аврорате вполне можно совмещать с семьёй, — возразил Гарри. — Причард уже пятнадцать лет в браке. У меня не сложилось впечатления, что его отношения с женой изменились в худшую сторону.

— Стэну, вероятно, удалось найти баланс. Учитывая, как у него всё обернулось, может, оно и к лучшему.

Гарри вспомнил время, когда он почти не видел Джинни из-за Кубка Мира. У него не было полной уверенности, что их отношения выдержали бы подобное в течение более длительного времени. Джинни не планировала заниматься квиддичем всю жизнь. В тот момент она полностью посвятила себя профессиональному росту и карьере, зная, что это лишь небольшой отрезок в её жизни. Гарри тоже это понимал, поэтому смог перетерпеть, ведь он знал, что однажды это всё закончится.

— Это тоже выбор, — произнёс он наконец.

— Пьер выбрал работу, — пожала плечами Дженис. — Для нас это не имеет особого значения. У меня захватывающая работа, и я не планирую заводить с ним детей.

Хранила ли она таким образом верность своему умершему жениху или просто не испытывала особой потребности в материнстве? Возможно, и то, и другое, если только она сама не считала, что её время уже прошло.

— А у него есть дети?

— Да, поэтому он и уехал. Его сын Франсуа в этом году выпускается из Шармбатона.

Гарри решил, что опять пора менять тему. Они обсудили результаты тренировки и взялись за разработку планов к будущим занятиям, поскольку чувствовали, что к концу августа, когда стажёры сдадут экзамены, это всё не закончится.

— А почему ты никогда не использовала свои навыки для тренировки других авроров? — спросил Гарри, после того как Дженис вывалила на него столько интересных и перспективных идей.

— Мне не предлагали.

— А ты не спрашивала?

— Спрашивала. Ещё в самом начале. Но поняла, что никто не хочет тренироваться у женщины. Мне и без того хватало сражений, поэтому я не стала настаивать, — пожав плечами, ответила Дженис.

— Сегодня их это не смутило.

— Времена изменились.

Хотелось бы в это верить. Гарри припомнил, что Киприан Малдун и Саймон Белби, самые языкастые и чаще всего отпускавшие сексистские шуточки, не пришли на тренировку. Хотя, может, они просто не хотели заниматься под его руководством. Теперь, когда Дженис официально стала одним из наставников, они вряд ли рискнут появиться… И это, скорее, радовало Гарри, поскольку враждебная напряжённость между ними его сильно нервировала.

— Фосетт вроде благосклонно относится к девушкам в нашей команде, — сказал Гарри. — Почему он раньше не организовал такие тренировки?

— После двадцати пяти лет работы кажется, что всё и так неплохо. У тебя же свежий взгляд и достаточно возможностей, чтобы выдвигать предложения, несмотря на отсутствие опыта.

Может, поэтому Кингсли так настойчиво толкал его на стезю аврора? Когда Шеклболт ему это объяснял спустя всего несколько недель после Битвы за Хогвартс, Гарри не в полной мере осознал, а, точнее, недооценил пространство для манёвра, которое свалилось на него благодаря сражению с Волдемортом.

— Мы наверстаем упущенное, — пообещал он.

* * *

Следующей ночью Гарри крепко спал, когда кто-то сильно потряс его за плечо.

— Гарри! — позвал спокойный голос.

Слишком спокойный. Голос, который используют, когда хотят убедить себя не поддаваться панике. Проснувшись в мгновение ока, Гарри схватил волшебную палочку и надел очки.

— Люмос! Пришло время, милая?

Весь вечер накануне Джинни жаловалась на больную поясницу, которая не проходила даже в лежачем положении. Заскочившая к ним в гости Молли сразу же сказала, что это верный знак близящихся родов.

— Наверное. У меня отошли воды.

Гарри опустил волшебную палочку и увидел, что её ночнушка действительно была мокрой в районе бёдер.

— Ты уверена, что это именно воды? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

— Да, странные, кстати, ощущения. Всё течёт, и я не могу это остановить.

— У тебя есть схватки?

— Вроде нет, — задумалась на несколько секунд Джинни. — Но поясница всё ещё болит.

— Идём в Мунго, — решительно сказал Гарри.

Он быстро оделся, захватил небольшую сумку, собранную ещё месяц назад, помог Джинни подняться и накинуть сверху домашний халат. Внезапно она согнулась, держась за почки.

— Я не дойду, — выдохнула она. — Особенно по лестнице.

— Ладно, тогда ложись и постарайся расслабиться.

Когда она вытянулась на кровати, Гарри наколдовал Мобиликорпус. Джинни воспарила над постелью.

— Милая, просто расслабься, — попросил Гарри, увидев, как она пытается выпрямиться, — иначе упадёшь.

— У меня уже ощущение, что я падаю, — возмутилась Джинни.

— Я знаю, милая, но так проще всего доставить тебя в больницу.

Гарри пришлось немного пожонглировать сумкой и зажатой в руке палочкой, чтобы освободить ладонь. Джинни тут же схватилась за неё, закрыла глаза и немного расслабилась, несмотря на ощущение дисбаланса. Она медленно проплыла к лестнице, затем одолела её ступенька за ступенькой. Оказавшись в гостиной, Гарри повёл её к камину, который они подключили к общей сети ещё два года назад, порадовавшись, что сейчас не придётся проделывать долгий путь на кухню.

Переместив Джинни как можно ближе к себе, Гарри бросил в камин щепотку пороха, шагнул в пламя и назвал пункт назначения. Почти сразу же он вспомнил, что забыл изменить внешность. Их прибытие в больницу не прошло незамеченным, но Гарри было не до того.

— Моя жена вот-вот родит! — воскликнул он. — Кто-нибудь! Быстрее!

Дальше всё происходило настолько быстро, что Гарри не знал, что следовало благодарить за такую скорость: собственную известность или идеально выстроенную работу в Мунго. Возле них появился мужчина с повисшими в воздухе носилками, Джинни была перемещена на них со всей возможной осторожностью. На этом активное участие Гарри закончилось, медбрат взял на себя командование и двинулся дальше по коридору. Гарри неотступно следовал за ним и оказался в итоге в одиночной палате.

Джинни передали в руки акушерки и двух медсестёр, которые сразу же принялись осматривать и ощупывать пациентку. Под взволнованным взглядом Гарри, оттеснённого с порога в угол палаты, одна из медсестёр провела волшебной палочкой над животом Джинни.

Когда балет подошёл к концу, Гарри заметил, что Джинни сцепила напряжённые пальцы на своём животе.

— Милая, тебе больно? Можно ей дать что-нибудь? — спросил он у оставшейся дежурить медсестры.

Та посмотрела на пациентку и покачала головой:

— Нет, боли ещё не настолько сильные, — ответила она, после чего молча вышла.

Гарри застыл в ошеломлении.

— Но…

— Забудь, уже всё прошло, — произнесла Джинни. — Или сюда ко мне.

Бросив убийственный взгляд в сторону двери, Гарри поставил стул возле постели.

— Ты как? Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

— Нужно просто ждать. Принесёшь мне стакан воды? — Выпив залпом несколько стаканов подряд, она сказала: — Нужно предупредить родителей. Который сейчас вообще час?

— Три часа. Я свяжусь с ними позже, незачем их будить. Почему дети рождаются ночью?

— Некоторые рождаются днём. Как Виктуар и Фредерик. Наш, наверное, решил сделать это именно ночью, чтобы ты точно был рядом со мной в этот момент.

В последующие несколько часов они практически не разговаривали, просто ждали вместе начала родов. К пяти часам Джинни внезапно захотелось походить, и Гарри следовал за ней по пятам. Довольно часто к ним забегала медсестра, быстро что-то проверяла, затем так же быстро убегала, видимо, к другой роженице. На Гарри она не обращала никакого внимания, никогда ещё он не чувствовал себя таким незначительным. Судя по всему, мужчины здесь не особо ценились. Не считая встретившего их с носилками медбрата, все остальные сотрудницы были женщинами.

Постепенно боли становились сильнее, и под конец Джинни уже не могла сдерживать стоны во время схваток. Гарри уже собирался бежать на поиски медсестры, когда та явилась сама.

— Ей очень больно! Дайте же ей что-нибудь! — своим самым авторитарным тоном приказал Гарри.

Даже не удостоив его взглядом, медсестра провела палочкой над животом Джинни, затем наколдовала чашу с дымящейся жидкостью и поставила её на прикроватный столик.

— Следующую получите, только когда вернётся сильная боль, — медсестра протянула чашу, которую Джинни быстро опустошила. — Но не больше трёх за один заход, хорошо?

Джинни кивнула и с облегчением откинулась на подушки.

— Ты в порядке? — не зная, что ещё спросить, произнёс Гарри.

— Да, так намного лучше…

Она не договорила: схватки вернулись. Медсестра ещё раз провела диагностику и пообещала вернуться через полчаса.

— Хочешь, я её позову? — спросил Гарри у Джинни.

— Она знает, что делает. Если она уверена, что малыш не родится прямо сейчас, я ей верю. Помоги мне приподняться.

Медсестра действительно была права. Когда она вернулась через полчаса вместе с акушеркой, ребёнок ещё не надумал появляться на свет.

— Отлично, недолго осталось, — сообщила та.

Мягким и ободряющим голосом акушерка давала советы. Джинни легла в постель, медсестра помогла ей найти удобное положение, когда схватки шли одна за другой. Вцепившись напряжёнными пальцами в руку Гарри, который чувствовал себя совершенно бесполезным, она следовала всем рекомендациям. Наконец, после дюжины схваток и новой порции дымящегося зелья в палате раздался пронзительный детский крик, и мокрого липкого малыша передали в руки матери.

— Поздравляю, у вас мальчик, — тепло сказала акушерка.

Джинни погладила кончиками пальцев малыша и прошептала:

— Джеймс…

— Родился в девять пятнадцать утра, — добавила медсестра, делая пометки на пергаменте. — Второе имя?

— Сириус, — ответил Гарри и с пересохшим горлом уточнил: — Джеймс Сириус Поттер.

Через четверть часа малыша вымыли, взвесили и завернули в белую пелёнку. Следуя советам медсестры, Джинни покормила ребёнка первый раз. Наблюдая за этим действом, Гарри пришёл к выводу, что их сын был весьма прожорлив для такого крошечного существа. Внезапно он вспомнил, что обещал предупредить Уизли, но совсем забыл об этом в суматохе.

— Я отойду ненадолго, — сказал он, поцеловал жену в щёку и вышел из палаты.

В коридоре Гарри растерянно оглянулся, пытаясь понять, в какой стороне располагались камины, когда какой-то мужчина в пижаме (наверное, пациент) воскликнул:

— Да ладно! Вы же Гарри Поттер!

Обычно Гарри не горел желанием вести с незнакомцами светские беседы, но сейчас его разрывала изнутри сногсшибательная новость, и он просто не мог молчать.

— У нас мальчик! — гордо выпалил он.

— Поздравляю! — рассмеялся мужчина.

Гарри энергично пожал ему руку и двинулся к только что замеченному лифту. Пробираясь по первому этажу, он поставил в известность около двадцати совершенно незнакомых магов о рождении сына и получил от них поздравления. Оказавшись в приёмном покое, он направился к каминам, но внезапно был остановлен Джорджем.

— Ну что там?

— Мальчик! — воскликнул в очередной раз Гарри.

Повсюду раздались счастливые вопли, Гарри оказался в крепких объятиях всех Уизли по очереди. Проходившие мимо маги улыбались, глядя на них.

— Но как вы узнали? — удивлённо спросил Гарри, когда наконец понял, что явилось всё семейство в полном сборе.

— Утром я связалась с Гриммо через камин, — ответила Молли, — и Миффи сказал, что вы ушли ещё ночью. Несложно было понять, куда именно. Мы тут уже час, нас не пустили к вам.

— Там столько всего было.

— Утомительно, правда? — спросил Джордж понимающе.

— О да, я выдохся, — честно ответил Гарри. — И умираю от голода. Джинни давали восстанавливающее зелье, а мне нет!

— Интересно, почему? — риторически вопросила Гермиона.

— Бедняжка, — сочувствующе произнесла Молли. — Рон, отведи его в буфет, а я пойду взгляну на внука. Гарри, где наша палата?

Прекрасно понимая, что всем сегодня не удастся увидеть молодую маму с малышом, большинство Уизли разошлись по домам, пообещав заглянуть позже. Молли с Артуром ушли знакомиться с внуком, а Рон с Гермионой повели Гарри в буфет. Новоиспечённый папа набросился на тарелку с яичницей и мясным ассорти, после чего выпил три кружки кофе.

— Судя по твоему виду, было тяжело, — заметил Рон.

— Не то слово! Ужасное чувство, когда понимаешь, что ничего не можешь сделать.

— Уверена, Джинни скучать не пришлось, везунчик, — язвительно сказала Гермиона.

— Удачи тебе, Рон! — трусовато произнёс Гарри. — В день «икс» она тебе точно пригодится.

— Спасибо, дружище, — перехватив привычный взгляд жены, ответил Рон и стянул с его тарелки сосиску.

— Хотите посмотреть на наше чудо? — поинтересовался Гарри, когда все закончили с едой.

— Если мы этого не сделаем, Джинни нас никогда не простит, — пошутил Рон.

Через час Джеймс познакомился с тётей и дядей, после чего был торжественно водворён в колыбель, которую поставили рядом с постелью матери. Джинни уснула вслед за малышом. Гарри воспользовался перерывом, чтобы сгонять домой и принять душ. На часах была половина двенадцатого, когда он решил вместо возвращения в Мунго навестить Тедди.

Тот как раз только что вернулся со школы вместе с бабушкой.

— Гарри! Гарри! Я хочу увидеть своего крестника! — закричал Тедди, едва Гарри успел выйти из камина.

— Дай ему хоть отряхнуться! — попыталась усмирить его Андромеда.

— Ну, конечно, ты с ним увидишься, — заверил крестника Гарри и обратился к Андромеде: — Я могу забрать его сейчас?

— Мы собирались садиться за стол.

— Но потом ему нужно будет возвращаться в школу, — умоляюще произнёс Гарри. — Я верну его вам через полчаса.

— Ему не хватит времени нормально поесть, — возразила Андромеда.

— Я не голоден, — заявил Тедди.

— Только один раз, пожалуйста, — настойчиво попросил Гарри.

— Ладно, ладно. Поцелуй за меня Джинни. Я навещу её завтра, когда она немного отдохнёт.

— Хорошо. Спасибо. Идём, Тедди. Надевай плащ.

Джинни ещё спала. Гарри поцеловал её в лоб, взял на руки сына, который смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, и с осторожностью передал Тедди.

— Он похож на Джинни, — прошептал тот, глядя на рыжеватую макушку и карие глаза.

— И как он тебе? — сонным голосом спросила Джинни, открыв глаза.

Тедди неоднозначно скривился: он явно пока не мог назвать его милым.

— Я — твой крестный, — серьёзным тоном сказал он малышу. — Я буду присматривать за тобой, когда твои папа с мамой умрут. Пока же я буду заваливать тебя подарками.

Какое-то время они созерцали друг друга. Гарри и Джинни рядом переглянулись с тихим смешком.

— Кажется, он меня узнал, — удивился Тедди.

— Конечно, — согласилась Джинни. — Он часто слышал твой голос, когда был у меня в животе.

Малыш захныкал, и Джинни сразу же перехватила его, чтобы покормить.

— Тебе пора возвращаться к бабушке, — сказал Гарри Тедди. — Тебе тоже нужно поесть.

Тедди вздохнул, но покорно последовал к выходу. Дома его ждали сэндвичи, которые он проглотил в мгновение ока. Андромеда попросила Гарри отвести Тедди обратно в школу. Стоя одной ногой в камине в направлении больницы Мунго, Гарри успел услышать, как Тедди громко воскликнул:

— Я стал крёстным! Моего крестника зовут Джеймс Сириус Поттер!

* * *

Через шесть дней, в субботу, двадцать третьего июля Джинни выписали из Мунго. На площади Гриммо собралась вся семья, чтобы устроить праздничную встречу для новоиспечённой матери. Молли заранее позаботилась о лёгких закусках, и под её чутким руководством домовые эльфы сервировали стол в гостиной и украсили стены.

К возвращению Джинни всё было готово.

— Я поставила для тебя удобный стул, — стоило Джинни переступить порог дома, как Молли тут же взялась её опекать.

— Я наконец-то могу двигаться как раньше, — возразила та. — И планирую сполна насладиться этой возможностью.

Зато установленную неподалёку колыбель она оценила. Перед самой выпиской из больницы она успела покормить Джеймса, и теперь тот счастливо улыбался. Джинни положила его в колыбель и почти сразу же услышала радостные голоса Рона и Гермионы. Гарри крепко обнял друзей, те поздравили Джинни и направились к главному виновнику сегодняшнего торжества.

Следом прибыли Флёр и Билл с детьми. Виктуар уже исполнилось пять, а Доминик — два. Буквально через пару минут явились Джордж и Анджелина с крошкой Фредериком, за которым уже нужен был глаз да глаз, несмотря на юный возраст. Ему было полтора.

Тедди ворвался в гостиную вместе с размеренно ступавшей бабушкой.

— Джеймс! Я уже здесь, — громко выпалил Тедди, стремительно пролетая мимо стола.

— Ш-ш! Разбудишь малыша! — прошипела Виктуар, слышавшая эту же фразу сотню раз только по отношению к себе самой.

— Я могу его подержать? — попросил Тедди, добравшись до колыбели.

— Когда он проснётся, — пообещала Джинни.

Перси прибыл с огромным пакетом, в котором был подарок в честь рождения первенца.

— Не нужно было, — возразил Гарри.

— Ой, да это мелочь, — отмахнулся Перси. — Просто кое-что из одежды.

— Гермиона устроила облаву на маггловский магазин детской одежды, — сказал Рон, показав на пакет, который он только что поставил в угол.

— У этого ребенка будет одежда на все времена.

Гарри решил и сразу же об этом заявил во всеуслышание, что его сын будет носить только новую одежду, несмотря на огромное количество кузенов, которые могли бы снабдить его вещами, из которых они сами уже выросли.

Андромеда воспользовалась моментом и преподнесла свой подарок: набор слюнявчиков, полотенец и подгузников с вышитыми на них сказочными персонажами и волшебными существами. Они тут же пошли по рукам, потому что все захотели рассмотреть поближе такую красоту.

— Мы заказали из Франции любимые игрушки Виктуар и Доминик, — добавила Флёр и протянула Джинни пакет с огромным бантом.

— А где Чарли? — недовольно спросила Молли. — Не мог хотя бы раз прийти вовремя.

— Ты же знаешь, что у драконов сейчас сезон размножения, а в это время часто случаются всякие неожиданности, — усмирила её Джинни.

Внезапно раздался дверной звонок.

— Кто мог прийти таким маггловским способом? — удивилась Анджелина.

— Наверное, это Луна, — ответила Джинни и побежала открывать.

После доброй дюжины радостных восклицаний и крепких объятий в гостиной появилась Луна вместе с Джинни. Луна сразу же заметила свадебный букет, созданный ею для Джинни и Гарри, который сейчас занимал почётное место на каминной полке. Она пожелала ему хорошего дня и нежно прикоснулась пальцами к листьям. Затем восхищённо полюбовалась спящим малышом Джеймсом, достала из сумки с лямкой через плечо цветочную гирлянду и принялась крепить её к пологу колыбели. Никто и ухом не повёл, настолько все привыкли к чудаковатому поведению Луны.

Последним прибыл Чарли. Он поздоровался со всеми, развеселил мать, рассыпавшись в смешных извинениях, и осыпал своего новоиспечённого племянника восторженными эпитетами. И только потом заметил Луну, поздоровался с ней. Пересекались они не первый раз, но особенно глубокий вырез на блузке девушки привлёк внимание этого неутомимого ловеласа. Он начал рассказывать смешные истории из жизни драконолога, сияя широкой улыбкой и заваливая Луну комплиментами. Молли с каждой минутой всё больше хмурилась. Но судя по отсутствующему выражению лица Луны, шансов довести начатое до конца у Чарли было катастрофически мало. Чтобы заинтересовать начинающего магозоолога, историй о драконах явно было недостаточно.

Малыш Джеймс проснулся и снова пошёл по рукам родственников.

— Настоящий Уизли, — постановил Артур, любуясь его белоснежной кожей, рыжеволосой макушкой и карими глазами.

— Да уж, благодаря нашим детям у нас в семье теперь такое разнообразие, — согласилась Молли, окинув любящим взглядом двух утончённых светловолосых внучек и смуглокожего крошку Фредерика с кучерявыми чёрными волосами.

— И это отлично, — заявил Рон. — Наконец, в Хогвартсе больше не будет этой бородатой шутки: «Видишь рыжего, значит, он один из Уизли»!

— Здесь нечего стыдиться, — с негодованием отрезал Артур.

Гарри, опознавший в реплике Рона тянущиеся интонации Драко Малфоя, поспешил ему на помощь.

— Неприятно, когда тебя постоянно сравнивают с другими членами семьи. Это всё равно что отрицать право на собственный характер.

— Ты прав, — согласился Перси. — Сколько раз у меня спрашивали, почему я не хочу играть в квиддич!

Ещё с традиционных семейных посиделок по воскресеньям Гарри заметил, что с квиддичем у Перси всё было в порядке. Значит, он действительно отказался играть за гриффиндорскую команду по собственному желанию, а не из-за отсутствия таланта к полётам.

— И, кстати, МакГонагалл, которая всё никак не могла понять, что мы действительно не хотим становиться старостами, как все до нас, — поддержал Джордж. — И вообще, ей стоило бы нас поблагодарить: ей не пришлось выбирать между мной и Фредом! Не думаю, что она согласилась бы назначить нас обоих!

Несмотря на упоминание Фреда, все рассмеялись.

— А можно взять пирожное? — попросил Тедди.

— Конечно, милый, — тут же ответила Молли, придя в ужас от мысли, что ребёнок мог умирать от голода в её присутствии.

Накормив всех, кому было меньше десяти лет, она наполнила бокалы шампанским для взрослых. Джинни забрала Джеймса из рук Чарли — к огромному облегчению Тедди, который явно не доверял своему дяде во всём, что касалось его крестника.

— Да снизойдёт на всех благодать единорогов! — громко воскликнула Луна.

С улыбкой на губах все повторили её тост.

* * *

Пронзительный детский плач вырвал Гарри из сна.

— Твоя очередь, — пробормотала Джинни сонным голосом.

Гарри ещё не настолько проснулся, чтобы напрячь память и вычислить, действительно ли сейчас был его черёд. Он посчитал разумным не вдаваться в такие подробности и с горьким вздохом встал с постели. В спальне царил полумрак, поскольку они предусмотрительно приоткрыли занавески, и с улицы исходил слабый свет от маггловских фонарей. В детской темноту слегка разгоняло звёздное небо на потолке.

Плач не прекратился, когда Гарри взял кричащего малыша на руки, но стал менее истошным. Он вернулся в спальню, полусонная Джинни прислонилась спиной к подушке, забрала Джеймса и аккуратно приложила его к груди. Наступила благословенная тишина, и в ночи были слышны только причмокивания.

Гарри прилёг, Джинни будто задремала и тесно прижалась к нему. Мысли текли лениво и бесцельно, он ни бодрствовал, ни спал, находился где-то между двумя этими состояниями. Спустя целую вечность его привёл в чувство сильный толчок в бок. Джинни закончила ночное кормление и теперь настойчиво намекала, что кому-то пора вернуться в колыбель.

Гарри несчастно вздохнул, забрал своё бесценное чадо и вернул его в детскую. С чувством выполненного долга он проскользнул в тёплую постель.

— Поверить не могу, что раньше мы думали, что были счастливы, — прошептала Джинни.

Гарри был полностью согласен. Никогда прежде он не был настолько счастлив, как сейчас.

**КОНЕЦ ВТОРОЙ ЧАСТИ**


End file.
